Chance
by Rainbow.Dinosaur.xX
Summary: I post on AO3 Izuku And Katsuki are in denial. Neither want to admit that there is more to their relationship than sex. Eijiro is in denial too. But Eijiro goes after what he wants. Or the bakudeku and kirideku fic ive been wanting to write that will have just enough smut, angst, pining, and slow burn to make you happy
1. Starting off with a bang

Heavy breathing.

Sweat dripping.

Skin on skin.

Gasps..whines...

Muffled moans, and bite marks on pale skin.

Midoriya Izuku is in utter bliss as he lies on his back having his mind blown by Bakugou Katsuki.

At least 3 times a week they meet like this, between 10pm-1am in Izuku's dorm. Sometimes, but very rarely, Izuku comes to him. Katsuki doesn't normally want Izuku in his personal space, but his desire to have mind blowing sex is too great, so he endures the All Might posters and bed sheets instead. Sometimes, he is tired enough to allow him entrance into his dorm. But those nights are rare.

"Ahhhh—-Yes—Right there!!"

"Fuck— Deku~So tight!—Shit!"

They need to be careful of their volume. They have already moved the bed so it's no longer up against the wall, and have tried to shift their weight so the frame doesn't squeak. They are also rarely in the position they are in now, but someone was feeling needy. Izuku's face is normally pressed onto a pillow, and his ass is in the air, so any noises he makes can be muffled. Katsuki also can't contain himself when he hears the sounds he produces from the smaller boy's mouth. Izuku's noises make Katsuki's own voice start to respond, and neither of them are quiet.

"I'm s-so close Kacchan— you feel so good~~"

"Deku—f-fuck! Shit!!"

A hand moves over Izuku's mouth, and another around his length. It's getting late, and Katsuki is getting desperate. His movements are also getting sloppy as he chases his orgasm. He needs Izuku to be quiet. But he also wants him to cum.

A muffled cry erupts from Izuku's mouth, and his vision goes white. It's like nothing else matters as his body starts shaking. Katsuki follows soon after.

The heavy breathing slows as both start to come down. It's always in this position that Izuku is surprised with a kiss - almost like a thank you - planted on him before Katsuki pulls out.

Before he gets up, he cleans them up and discards the condom. Clothes are tossed back on, and a blanket is thrown over the fast asleep boy on the bed before he walks back to his dorm to go to sleep.

No words exchanged, no goodbye kisses given, and neither of them ever stay the night.

It's just sex. An arrangement they made 2 years ago at the end of their first year. It started as just a once a month thing - new and thrilling, but also terrifying. It then turned into a once a week thing, and now it's an at least 3 times a week (though, depending on the amount of stress, it can be everyday) thing.

And it's just sex. For both of them. Very little kissing is involved, no cuddling, and just enough foreplay to make the sex enjoyable.

They have tried so many things. Katsuki will even bottom for him every once in awhile. It feels good either way, and that's ultimately all that matters.

(Don't tell anyone that Katsuki Katsuki isn't always a top, he'd kick your ass.)

They were each other's firsts, and are still one another's only.

Katsuki doesn't share. He also doesn't trust anyone else to be clean. Because sometimes they use condoms, sometimes they don't. It depends on how they're feeling. That night, they were feeling lazy, and not using condoms requires extra clean up that neither of them felt like engaging in. Although neither of them would admit it.. they didn't just have sex today because it was a particularly stressful day. No, they were just really fucking horny.

Izuku would be lying if he said that he didn't find Katsuki attractive. There were days during class after they'd endured a rather tough training where Katsuki looked really, really hot. The way sweat dripped from his body, and the material of his costume clinging to sticky skin, drove him absolutely insane. His chest was one of Izuku's favorite features. He loved those solid pecs, and his toned abs. He loved to run his tongue over them, and the noises that Katsuki made when he did.. were like music to his ears.

And Katsuki? Well, he would also being lying if he said he didn't like that ass. Izuku's hero costume didn't leave much to the imagination when it came to the curve and overall shape of his butt. Katsuki, and others in his class, have caught themselves staring more than a few times. He also loves the shape of his lips, and the strong muscles in his thighs. His arms are also very impressive, and although he doesn't use them much anymore when he fights, he sure knows how to hold him down and bend him over to fuck the ever living shit out of him. And when he did that, there was no escape. So yeah, he also found Izuku to be very attractive, but like hell he would let him know that.

No, Katsuki and Izuku didn't like each other. They lusted after one another to no end. But they would never show this lust in front of anyone else. They hardly showed it to each other if they could help it. The most risky thing they've done, which is a thrill to them both, is sex in the public showers of the locker room. They like to wait until they know everyone else has finished changing and showering, and then have loud and nasty sex in the shower stalls. Sometimes, they cannot wait until later that night at the dorms. And Katsuki is a bit of an exhibitionist.

Two years ago outside the dorms, Katsuki was pissed. Izuku had yet again, come out ahead of him during a rescue exercise in class that day. He decided he needed to confront him about it, because clearly the other had cheated. He must have There was no other explanation. At least not one that Katsuki's prideful ass would admit to.

It was 10 pm, and Katsuki knocked on Izuku's dorm door, commanding him to confront him outside behind the dorms in 10 minutes. Izuku rarely ever refused a request that Katsuki asked of him. At that time, he still feared the blond, and knew if he didn't meet him outside, it would just mean hell for him later.

When he got outside, he was instantly met with fists and explosions.

He reacted instantly, dodging and fighting back. This was after their fight at ground beta, neither of them have learned. Izuku,however, was determined to beat him, and part of him found a lot of excitement in fighting him like this. He quickly realized though that he was going to be beat. After a extraordinarily painful punch to his abdomen, he was doubled over, and the contents of his stomach spewed out.

A normal, rational thinking person, would stop and realize they have won. Not Katsuki. Instead, he seized this opportunity to pummel him to the ground, causing him to practically choke on his vomit.

After shifting his head to the side so he didn't choke - Katsuki didn't want to kill the boy - he waited for him to stop coughing before leaning in close to his ear and whispering the sinful words that would start everything.

"I won Nerd. But you know, there are other things you can choke on. All this vomit ain't a good look for you."

Izuku managed to push the hands holding his head away from his face enough to wipe his mouth and produce a response. Katsuki's hands moved to Izuku's cheeks, leaving his face only inches away from the boy below him. Selecting his words carefully, Izuku cleared his throat.

Although there were still times when he still really feared him, he was secretly really turned on from these fights. There was no way in Izuku's mind that Katsuki meant what he just said to be interpreted any other way than how he interpreted it. What he was about to allow to come out of his mouth would change everything.

"Oh yea Kacchan? And what would that be? Your cock? I bet you get off on beating my ass don't you?"

Izuku braced himself for what he thought might be another blow to his stomach or face. But instead, as he clenched his eyes shut, he was met with hot lips slamming into his own. The kiss was messy and filled with teeth, but the desire behind it was clear. It didn't take long for him to return the sentiment, for him to wind his arms around Katsuki's neck to pull him in and deepen it. It was his first kiss, and judging by Katsuki's awkwardness, he'd guessed it was his as well.

What started as a kiss quickly turned into Katsuki grinding himself downward against him, tearing off his clothes. Thankfully, they were far enough away from the dorms that no one saw. They didn't have sex that first night, but Katsuki did get some of the best head he'd ever receive. He'd told him to put his money where his mouth was, and to suck the cock the knew he craved. Izuku did so willingly.

Katsuki had bitten his knuckles so hard trying not to moan that they bled. Izuku was blessed to hear some of them sneak out though, and they further fueled him to suck Katsuki's cock like his life depended on it. He blew his load into the back of Izuku's throat and watched as the other swallowed it all, licking up all that was left on his slowly softening cock.

Katsuki decided to reward him. Calloused hands roughly jerked Izuku off, and lips connected to his own to muffle the moans being produced. It didn't take long for him to be pushed over the edge, seed spilling all over Katsuki's hand.

After a few moments, Katsuki wiped his hand on the grass, pulled his clothes back on, and started to walk back to the dorms. Izuku was left half naked on the ground just watching Katsuki walk away. He quickly threw on his own clothes, trying to catch up with the blond.

"Wait!! K-Kacchan!-- Stop!"

Izuku tripped and fell on his face in the effort to reach him, and as he fell to the ground, Katsuki stopped. He didn't even turn around to say his next and final words.

"Tell no one. You hear me? NO ONE."

Izuku merely stayed there in the grass, watching him go. He waited until he was no longer able to see him before he got up to head back.

Neither of them talked about what happened. Weeks passed, and people were starting to take notice that they barely spoke to one another. How were they supposed to move on from that?

Izuku was confused. He didn't think he liked Katsuki like that, never thought of him as more than his childhood friend. Someone he admired, someone that he looked up to - not someone he wanted to have sex and a relationship with. But he was so turned on that night. He loved the skin on skin contact, and the orgasm he had was like nothing he had ever experienced.

Katsuki also would never admit to any feelings whatsoever for the Nerd. Never. Hell, he's the one who initiated the encounter. He had no idea what to say. He knew he wanted more, though. But feelings for Izuku? Yea, right. No. He was a punching bag with hot lips.. or no, not hot. Katsuki did not think anything about the boy he's been beating for the past few years was hot. Nor would he ever admit that he ended up with the best sleep of his life that night, thanks to that insane orgasm. Nope. Never.

It wasn't until he was studying one night with Kirishima that Katsuki was asked about what was going on between him and Izuku. Kirishima was his best friend. He also secretly thought Izuku was really cute. He watched the two of them very closely, and knew there was something 'off'. He wasn't sure what, but the tension they created was starting to make a lot of people in their class very uncomfortable.

He took in a deep breath before asking, "So, what's up with you and Midoriya? Did you guys get into another fight or something?" Red brows furrowed with concern. "You guys have barely spoken in weeks. I thought things were better after house arrest? I mean, you don't even threaten him outside of class anymore."

Katsuki glared at the red head. Like hell he'd tell him about what they had done together that night. Nah, not happening. But he did realize it might be time for him to get a grip. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Shit, nothing is going on between me and that Nerd. We fought. That's it."

Kirishima knew there was something more to it, but didn't want to pry. Instead, he smiled and thought for a moment before voicing what he wanted to say next.

"Well, maybe you two should talk. It's starting to make people uncomfortable, bro. I know you couldn't care less about what anyone else thinks... But the last thing you want is for this to affect your performance." The redhead noticed that this got Katsuki's attention, so he continued with that line of thinking, "You've seemed distracted when you fight! You're better than how you have been lately, man... maybe talking will help?" He also wanted to stop seeing the cute little cinnamon roll that was Midoriya Izuku look so stressed out.

Fuck that. But then again... he didn't want these feelings to negatively impact his performance and lead people to think he was weak. He was not weak.

"Tch. I'm fine. Now, get back to work," Katsuki scoffed, "You're going to fucking fail our next test if you keep thinking about me and that god damned nerd. Got it?"

Kirishima smiled to himself and decided to drop it. He knew he got through to him.

Uraraka, Ashido, and Izuku were hanging out in the common room that same night watching videos on YouTube when Katsuki walked in to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. Izuku suddenly tensed, immediately clamming up and not speaking again until after Katsuki had left. After he entered the elevator, Izuku noticeably relaxed.

Uraraka and Ashido have been watching this type of thing happen for weeks, but it was Ashido who decided to address the elephant in the room,"So.. Midoriya.. What's up with you and Bakugou? Did you get into another bad fight or something, hon? You've been super tense around him!"

"Yeah.. are you OK, Deku?" Uraraka asked tentatively, "You guys have barely spoken... I know you aren't really friends, but things seemed to be looking up for awhile there."

Izuku wrung his hands, remembering what Katsuki said to him that night behind the dorms,"Tell no one. You hear me? NO ONE"

There was no way he was going to tell them. Katsuki detested him, or so he thought, and he didn't even want to think about what he would do if Katsuki found out that someone knew what they had done. He needed to try his best to act natural. Nothing was going on. He was fine.

"I-I'm fine guys... Really! K-Kacchan is... j-just Kacchan. W-we had a, uh, a fight. Nothing more!"

Ashido knew there was more to it.. but she decided to drop it in the face of Izuku's clear discomfort with the matter. They spent the rest of their evening doing as they routinely do: watching YouTube videos, and giggling about the boys and people in them.

Izuku came out to Uraraka and Ashido not too long after their midterm exams. It was becoming obvious to Izuku that Uraraka liked him in more than a friendship way... and well, he would never like her like that. So, he told her one night in the common room that he was gay... so as to save her feelings in the long run. Ashido was there for moral support. They made sure to keep it quiet, though. Outside of Ashido and Uraraka, only Izuku's mom knew, and well, Katsuki presumably knew now.

Later that night, Katsuki knew he needed to talk to Izuku.. knew he needed to talk more about their.. situation.

It was 10 pm when Katsuki made his way to the second floor to confront Deku. Along the way, he was super careful not to be seen either. He took the back stairs, and though they were drafty and creepy as fuck, he knew no one else would be around. He didn't need anyone asking him why he was visiting Deku this late at night. Yes, for someone who normally goes to bed at 8:30, this was late.

Even his knock was probably more tentatively than the usual slamming and shouting he would lay on Kirishima's door.

Izuku was awake. He doesn't normally go to bed at a decent hour, investing more time than the average student taking notes and studying. He has to document all the events of his day into his notebooks! He learns so much. So, he needs to take it down in order to remember it all. The knock at the door startled him, though. He normally doesn't have visitors, especially not at - he glanced at the clock by his bed - 10 pm?!

"Coming!"

He quickly put away his hero notebook and made his way to the door. The visitor outside didn't say a word to offer any hint as to who they were, and this made him just a little nervous. He cracked open the door slowly and was surprised when his eyes met crimson..

"K-kacchan!"

"Let me in, Nerd."

He quickly let him in, and as soon as he was, Katsuki locked the door behind him. This action didn't go unnoticed by the smaller hero.

"S-so, ah... what do you need t-to talk about Kacchan?" Izuku stumbled, stepping backward into his room and a few more steps away from Katsuki.

Katsuki was silent. He was pacing the room and looked to be deep in thought. This was making Izuku very nervous. Katsuki was wearing a simple pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top. His arms and chest were shown off very well with the top he was wearing, and Izuku couldn't help but take notice. Although the scowl on Katsuki's face made him nervous, he was also kinda turned on by the body in front of him.

He was internally cursing himself, now was not the time to be thinking about that.

When he finally stopped pacing, Katsuki stopped right in front of the smaller boy and slammed him into the wall, pinning his hands above his head with one hand, and shoving his knee between his legs. The other hand was was placed on Izuku's hip, holding him in place.

"I don't like you, Deku," he growled.

"I-I know Kacchan..."

Katsuki pressed his body further into Deku's, chests now touching, and brought his knee up to press again against his crotch. Deku couldn't help but start to feel aroused. He could feel himself beginning to harden, and he let out a small whimper.

Katsuki leaned closer, breath fanning over the other's ear, voice husky,"Stop. Talking."

Izuku whimpered again and sweat began to bead at his brow. There was no denying how hard he was now. The hot breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine, causing all the blood to rush down to his lower region.

"Tch. Pervert, you like this don't you?"

Izuku nodded his head. He was told not to speak and didn't want to anger the blond further.

Katsuki smirked. "Again, I don't like you, Nerd.. but, I do like.. this"

He moved his knee from between Izuku's legs and replaced it with his hand, forcefully shoving it through the opening in the All Might pajama bottoms and gripping the hard length inside. He spread the precum on his tip with this thumb, wrenching a small moan of pleasure from the smaller man.

"I see you do, too."

Izuku nodded again, eyes wide, still too nervous to speak.

"Speak, Deku. I need you to tell me."

His mouth was dry, and he was nervous. Izuku swallowed and licked his lips before responding.

"Y-yes.. I-I like this, too.."

His eyes darted down to the ground, and he couldn't help but notice the tent in Katsuki's pants.

"Good."

He leaned in close to Izuku's ear again, this time kissing right behind it before he spoke, "Then let's make a deal. As long as you tell no one about this, how 'bout you let me do whatever I want to your body, and in turn, I'll let you suck my cock and even fuck you with it," he raised a brow, smug, "How does that sound... De-ku?"

Izuku let out another moan, everything he said sounded so hot.. and it was an offer he could not refuse.

"O-okay.. b-but if I don't like something.. Y-you need to stop. You can do whatever you want.. w-within reason, unless I, uh, say not to."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. He didn't want to rape him, so making sure he liked something was always a part of the plan. He'd let the nerd think that he came up with that, though. The blond moved away from his ear to look him in the eyes.

"Fine. Do we have a deal?"

Izuku's mind was going a million miles a second. He no longer felt in control of the words about to come out of his mouth. He knew this arrangement was dirty and risky, but his needy body really didn't care. He liked the thrill of it all and the excitement of possibly getting caught.

"Yes. We have a deal."

"Good," he leaned back in, this time pulling those pajama bottoms off completely.

And so it began.


	2. Sex eyes

Their first night together was full of need and clumsiness. Neither of them really knew what they were doing. Sure, they'd watched porn, knew what was supposed to happen, what they should do. But neither of them had, until now, done more than jerk themselves off. They were young. Their lack of experience was to be expected. It certainty set things into motion, though.

The two of them told themselves they were just relieving stress and having fun. They also told each other that when they headed home for breaks, like Christmas, Spring, and Summer, that they didn't need to see each other. There wasn't any stress at home. They were perfectly capable of getting themselves off while they were there.

A few months into their agreement came time for summer break, and well, it only took two weeks into the month long vacation for that to change.

It was the middle of the day, and Katsuki was alone in his room on his bed...with a serious problem.

Shit. What is wrong with me? I feel like a bitch in heat.

He was thinking about Deku, again.

I don't need him. I am thoroughly capable of getting myself off... I don't need his hot, wet mouth and tongue on my cock to be satisfied. Nope, I'm fine. I fucking despise him. There is no way in hell I am going over there.

The thought of Izuku giving him a blowjob was making it difficult for him to focus. The throbbing erection in his pants was becoming bothersome. He squeezed his legs together subconsciously to obtain some friction. Thoughts of walking over to Deku's place were invading his mind over and over.

Nope.

Nope.

NOPE.

Just as he was about to get out of bed to walk over to Izuku's, his phone began to buzz.

Katsuki looked down at the screen. Who the fuck would text him over break? He saw the name on the screen.

Shit.

D: Hey Kacchan. Can I call you?

K: Fuck no.

D: Okay.. well uh.. Nevermind.

K: What the fuck do you want Deku?

D: Call me? Please?

Fucking shit. Katsuki was pissed and aroused all at the same damn time.

I don't fucking like Deku.. we are not friends. Dammit.

He opened his contacts and found Izuku's number.

He'd better fucking pick up.

On the second ring, he did.

D: Hello?

K: What the fuck do you need to tell me that you can't fucking text you shitrag??

D: So, ah.. its, um.. well.. I..

K: SPIT IT OUT! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAMN DAY!

D: Can I come over? I need help, uh, studying.

K: It's fucking summer Deku. What the fuck do you need to study?

D: F-fine, I need help with our, ah.. summer homework? Can I come by?

'Can I to come over to study?' or 'I need help with our homework,' are both Izuku code for 'I want to hook up.' So are:

'Want to spar?'

'Can I look at your notes?'

or 'Today has really sucked, hasn't it?'

Izuku always had to use fancy language when he was feeling deprived. He also wouldn't move forward with his desires if he didn't receive the appropriate response. It was rare that he'd be denied, but it was known to happen from time to time. So if the response wasn't...

If we're gonna study you'd better not slack off' 'Sure we can spar'

'Fine, but don't complain if you can't read something'

or 'Yea, it fucking sucked,'

...then he knew he wouldn't be getting any. They tended to have these conversations in front of other people too. Izuku rarely texted him. He was too nervous that someone would analyse the texts and somehow decode them.

As a result, to the outside world, AKA the rest of class A, they were nothing but rivals getting together to spar or study. Little did they know the dirty things going on behind closed doors.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was a little more direct. His requests— if you even want to call them that— sounded more like 'You're coming over to get the book you left here last night, right?'"or he would just grab him, pull him around the corner, and simply tell him 'Your room, midnight. Be ready.'

Other times he'd just show up at his room without asking at all. During their third year, he started waiting until they were the only ones left in class, or the locker room, and steal a kiss. Then he'd whisper in his ear something along the lines of 'I'm coming by to fuck you up later.'

That style of request was rare. It was a little too intimate, and Katsuki did not like Izuku that way. He didn't need him thinking that some days he just really craved the Nerd's attention and body. Kissing was a thing people who liked each other did... and again, he did not like Deku. He just liked riling him up. He also really liked kissing him. But he'd never admit that to anyone. Not even to himself.

After almost 3 years of their arrangement, he knew just what he needed to do to get the other excited. When Deku felt good, he also felt good. Their arrangement wouldn't work if it was one sided.. so sure, he'd maybe admit to himself that he liked to make him feel good when they had sex. But not because he liked him. He liked the sex. Just the sex.

Katsuki wasn't stupid, he knew what this was a request for.

K: No one is home. You can come by... bring the stuff. Unless you want it to hurt.

It was Izuku's job to supply the condoms and lube, and Katsuki didn't want to admit he had some in his room, just in case. That would be too embarrassing. He purchased some before they went on break. He didn't want to admit to Deku that he may have been thinking about having sex with him while they were home. He also didn't want to think about the knot in his stomach that formed when he thought Deku in general either. He told himself it was disgust or anger. He didn't want to explore the possibility that it could be anything else.

D: O-Okay.. I um.. I'm outside.

K: SERIOUSLY?

D: uh.. y-yea..I um.. ah..

Dial tone.

Fucking Nerd hung up on him! Katsuki was not expecting him to be at the door waiting. He must have been as pent up as he was. Katsuki looked around his room to make sure there wasn't anything embarrassing lying around before running downstairs to let him in.

As soon as he opened the door, he pulled Izuku inside and slammed their lips together. Making out always helped him get into the mood - not that the really needed help with that right now. It also calmed the knot in his stomach. He was never gentle with his kisses though, always rough and full of tongue. Izuku didn't seem to mind, and eagerly kissed back. After a few moments of making out in the entryway, Izuku broke away.

"S-shouldn't we go u-upstairs?"

Katsuki growled. He was a lot hornier than he realized, and he would have taken him right there by the door, but the Nerd had a point. It was possible someone might come back earlier than expected, so he picked him up and flung him over his shoulder to take him upstairs.

When they got to his room, Izuku was forcefully thrown onto the bed. His head almost hit the wall. Hard. But, he didn't want to ruin the mood, so he did his best to bite back the tears.

"Wahhhh! K-kacchan! I-I almost slammed up against the wall!"

Katsuki didn't really care in that moment, and even if he did, like hell he'd show it. He instead ignored the words of the smaller boy on his bed and swiftly climbed on top of him. He started making quick work of the clothing between them, and Izuku took the hint, beginning to do the same.

Immediately after their clothes were off, Katsuki grabbed the lube that Deku threw onto the bed and tossed it over to the other boy.

"Prepare yourself for me, Deku"

This was a new request, one that kind of hurt Izuku to be honest. He had never actually fingered himself before. Katsuki was always the one to do it. He'd do it so well and get so turned on by it, that both of them would practically cum from that alone.

But somewhere in Katsuki's angry teenage mind, he thought that if Deku prepared himself, it would be less intimate. Again, he didn't like him. He felt he needed to be as detached as possible. He already let himself get carried away by making out with him in his entryway.

Izuku pouted for a moment, but soon obliged. After he coated two of his fingers in the lube and got to work, Katsuki realized that this was almost as bad as when he'd prepare him himself. Deku looked hot. Really hot. The way his fingers disappeared inside, and the look on that freckled face drove him crazy. He couldn't help but start to jerk himself off as he watched

Izuku had his eyes closed while he touched himself and just tried to relax. The thought of Katsuki watching him was making him feel a little self-conscious. After scissoring himself open slowly for a few moments, he dared to open his eyes. He was met with a sight he'd never be able to unsee. The look of lust on Kacchan's face and the hand pumping his cock was hot. Really hot. Never in a million years did he think that Katsuki Katsuki would look at him like that.

When Katsuki caught him staring, and saw the look on Izuku's face, he realized that he was gawking and promptly changed his own expression.

"Enough. You're ready right?"

He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He moved the other boy's hand away and plunged his own fingers deep inside. He certainly felt stretched enough, and even if he didn't, Katsuki really just needed to get off. He knew his need for an orgasm was fogging his mind; he was letting himself become overly emotional, considering things about the Nerd that he knew he didn't genuinely feel.

After removing his fingers, he quickly put on the condom, lined himself up with Deku's entrance, and with a confirming a look of approval, he slammed right in.

The sex was quick and relatively uneventful. Both boys were so pent up that neither of them lasted more than 10 minutes. As soon as he pulled out and threw away the condom, Katsuki thrust a box of tissues at Izuku and started to put his clothes back on.

"Clean yourself up, put on your clothes, and get out."

He didn't pause to observe Deku's reaction to this statement. Having Deku in his bed, in his home was too much. In the dorms, it was different. They were at school; it wasn't his house. It wasn't the same bedroom that they used to play in when they were kids. There was too much history in his bedroom. It pissed him off. It made him feel confused, and he lashed out because he had no idea how to deal with the emotions he was feeling.

Izuku complied, yanking on his clothing and quickly scrambling out the door. Needless to say, their arrangement didn't involve Katsuki's house anymore. If they needed to satisfy their urges when they were on a break, it would happen at Izuku's place.

A lot of the sex they had in those early days of their arrangement was like that. Quick, angry, and with Katsuki trying to push out any and all emotions he may have felt. It wasn't until the end of their second year, when Katsuki started to mature more, that things became less tense.

Their desires for one other, however, seemed to intensify over time. They were having sex almost every day their third year. And, although neither of them dared to admit it.. there was something happening. Something about their arrangement was changing.

Kirishima Eijirou.

The sunshiny unbreakable boy was probably one of the most friendly people in all of class 3-A. There wasn't anyone who didn't like him. He displayed such a positive and upbeat attitude that it was hard not to like him. He also, very early on, latched to Katsuki. He was determined to loosen up the explosive boy. Kirishima also loved how strong and powerful the blond was. He was the definition of manliness in his eyes, and if you didn't know any better, you'd think he had a crush on him. He looked up to Katsuki. His friend made him want to be better, train harder, achieve more.

There were zero feelings of sensual desire there.

They were all 2 months away from graduation. Everyone had just come back from their internships and was eager to show off what they had learned. Thankfully, Aizawa was giving them the ideal opportunity to do just that.

None of them had really seen each other either during the time they were away. Unless, of course, they were at the same agency. Katsuki and Izuku were not with the same agency, so needless to say, it had been a long month. Neither of them was awake enough when they came back that night to see one another, so they were a little pent up.

Katsuki wouldn't say he missed the nerd. . But, really, he did. Not just the sex, but... everything really. They spent almost every day together, and it pissed him off how much he missed the other's bubbly presence.

Even after having a break from dealing with the lot of them, Aizawa looked tired as ever when he addressed them, interrupting Katsuki's pathetic, pining thoughts.

"Alright class, I know everyone is hyped up from internships. So, to see how much you've all improved we're going to be splitting up into groups of three, for some Heroes vs. Villains combat training."

"Sweet!! Can we select our own teams??" Kaminari shouted immediately.

"Yea! I want to team up with Mashiroa!" Hagakure beamed, making poor Ojiro blush.

The whole class was starting to voice the teams they wanted, and before it got too far, Aizawa activated his quirk to silence the room.

"Now that I have everyone's attention again, I will be selecting the teams. The teams will be based on those who I feel can use some extra time working with each other,"

The class groaned.

Kirishima knew this meant that Katsuki and Izuku would be working together. They were always paired together. They fought like it was nobody's business, and after they just spent a month apart on their internships, he had a feeling a huge blow up was coming. He couldn't stand the way Katsuki treated Izuku. It was downright awful, and he felt powerless.

All of the groups were being written on the board, and as soon as Aizawa turned around, Kirishima's eyes caught it:

Group 1:

Kirishima, Bakugou, Midoriya-- Hero Team.

Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki-- Villain Team

Katsuki clearly voiced his displeasure regarding group work with Izuku. Izuku, however, had a slight smile on his face.

"We have a great team, don't we, Kacchan?! You and Kirishima work so well together! And with our combined strength and your amazing quirk, there's no way we can lose!"

"Tch. Just don't try getting in my way you Shitrag. I don't need you or shitty hair to win."

Well, this will be interesting.

Kirishima considered the situation at hand.

At least if Bakugou goes overboard, I can try making him back off. Lets just hope they are civil.

Once everyone got a chance to review the board, they were dismissed to the locker rooms to get changed. Kirishima, Bakugou, and Deku always seemed to change near each other. Kirishima was trying his best to mind his own business when he changed this morning, but he kept getting distracted.

Izuku must have bulked up even more since the last time they were together. Kirishima couldn't help but notice those defined back muscles. The shorter guy also had a really fine ass. Kirishima blushed and quickly finished putting on his costume, trying his best to push those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to make himself hard thinking of Izuku's toned body at the moment. Right before he turned away, he could have sworn he saw Izuku staring back at him. Kirishima's face was about to become redder than his hair.

"You okay, Eijirou?" Izuku questioned, "Your face is r-really flushed... are you feeling sick?"

So he was looking. This caused Kirishima to flush even more.

"Yea, man, I'm okay! Just a little warm is all," he shot Izuku his signature toothy grin.

"I'm just real excited to get to work with you and Bakubro today! We're gonna be great! You're so strong Izuku! Don't you think he's bulked up, Bakugou?"

Katsuki just grunted in response. He didn't need to have his mind clouded with thoughts of Deku's body before combat training. He needed to focus.

"Stop flirting with Deku, Shitty hair. Also, I don't need either of you to excel today. Remember that."

Kirishima was low-key freaking out.

Flirting?! Does he think I was flirting?! Shoot! I wonder if he caught me staring. But that would mean he was looking at me too. Ugghhh. I need to hurry up and get out of this locker room.

Once they were all changed, they hopped on the bus to head on over to their training location. Kirishima sat down in the back, and Izuku started to head towards him.

"Is it okay if I sit with you? We are in the same group today after all," Izuku smiled.

Kirishima would be lying if he said he didn't find him to be super attractive. With graduation only two months away, he wanted to try to at least explore his feelings a little bit. He made a mental note to himself to talk to Ashido and Uraraka later about if Izuku was seeing or interested in anyone.

"Sure! I wanna hear about your internship!"

Both boys happily chatted away while they headed over to the training area. Kirishima couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at him, though. From the corner of his eyes, he saw two red orbs glaring in their direction. After the 4th time catching Katsuki staring at them, Kirishima decided to say something.

"You got something to say, Bakubro? You keep looking over at us like you want to contribute! We'd love to hear about your internship, too, if you wanna talk!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue and looked away.

"HAH?! What the fuck are you talking about, Shitty Hair? I'm not staring at you and fucking Deku."

Kirishima smiled. Not wanting to further poke the bear, he dropped it.

"Uh okay, sure, Bakubro.. whatever you say, man!"

"Kacchan is just jealous I'm sitting with you. He probably thinks I'm trying to steal his friend. You can sit with Eijirou on the way back, kay?"

"The fuck, Deku?! Why the hell would I be jealous? Are you out of your fucking mind?? Shit! Kirishima can sit with whoever the fuck he wants! Maybe I wanted to sit alone. Ever think I'm happy being alone?! Did you lose some fuckin' brain cells while at your internship, you fuckface??"

Izuku noticeably flinched. His gaze immediately dropped as he began to toy with his hands in his lap.

"S-sorry Kacchan.. I j-just thought, ah, since he was your best friend...t-that you'd w-want to sit with him..."

"Tch. Worry about yourself, you shitty Deku."

"Hey... be nice, Bakubro.. it's not a big deal."

"You too, Shitty Hair! Mind your own damn business!"

Izuku looked deflated.

After all these years, why must Kacchan still be an ass? It's like he's a completely different person when we're around other people.

Kirishima noticed his discomfort and put an arm around his shoulders. He hated the way Bakugou spoke to him. If he didn't know any better, he really would think the blond was jealous.

"Don't worry about him for now, Izuku. I'm sure he's just fired up about training! You know he probably doesn't mean it. You're one of the smartest people in our class!"

Izuku smiled a little, and leaned into Kirishima's embrace. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Eijirou... you're a good friend."

Kirishima blushed and felt a flutter in his chest. The rest of the ride was spent with his arm around the smaller boy in silence.

When they finally arrived at the USJ facility, the students headed over to the rock landscape and split into their respective teams. The goal of the heroes was to prevent the villains from detonating an explosion. They would have 30 minutes to either capture the villains or disarm the bomb. Bonus points were given if they did both.

Being part of the first group, in Katsuki's mind, meant they could not lose. They were up against a bombshell of a team, though.

The villain team was positioned in a clifftop cave with their "explosives." The hero team needed to find a way up to the cliff without being caught. So they needed to think smart and decide on a strategy with stealth.

Katsuki knew he was going to take the lead, so he rapidly came up with a plan. He figured Tokoyami was most likely to be positioned up in the cave. Todoroki would be coming after them on the ground, and Yaoyorozu was a bit of a wild card. She was extremely smart. Katsuki thought she'd either try to make replica explosives to throw them off or create some type of weapon to strike them with.

"Alright, so Kirishima, you're going to stay here on the ground and fight off Todoroki. He's probably going to try to stop us from getting up top, and you can withstand his fire and ice. So you stay here."

"Got it, man! You can count on me!"

"Deku. You're going to come with me up to the top of the cave to take down Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu. I don't want to make too much noise getting up there or we might not only alert them of our presence, but set off the explosions. So you're going to grab onto me and jump us up there. Using my explosions to get up there is too risky. Once we're there, keep your eyes open., Yaoyoruzu is going to likely have set up traps, and Dark Shadow will be at his most powerful in the darkness."

Izuku couldn't help but beam up at Kacchan for the plan he had come up with. He was proud of him. Of course, Kacchan would have come up with the perfect strategy. They've come a long way from the kids who destroyed a building in their first Hero/Villain training.

"Stop looking at me with fuckin' sex eyes, Deku. I need you to focus! You follow what you need to do? Or is your mind too foggy from the cuddle session you had on the bus with Hair for Brains?"

One side of his nose scrunched in a sneer of disgust, and Izuku's brows rose to his hairline.

Kirishima's eyes widened.

Sex eyes? Cuddle session?? How would Bakugou know what his 'sex eyes' looked like?? Is he jealous?

His mouth opened to say something, but Izuku beat him to it.

"K-Kachan! Th-that wasn't-"

"Stop it, Deku," Katsuki cut him off, "You ready or not?"

Izuku steeled himself, locking gazes with Katsuki and giving him a strong nod. "I'm ready, Kacchan! Let's do this!"

Before they headed off to their destinations, they put in their ear pieces and turned them on. Each team was given communication devices that could be used to talk amongst themselves. Aizawa used them if he felt they were going to far or in case of emergencies.

The battle went on just as Katsuki thought it would. As soon as the timer started, Deku grabbed his waist and used One for All to jump them up to the cliff. Katsuki was all business when it came to training, so he wasn't phased at all by the smaller boy winding his arms around him. It's not like he hadn't done so before.

As they rose to the cliff, Todoroki went to work battling Kirishima at the bottom. Fire and ice were beginning to snake up the stone ridges.

Katsuki and Izuku made quick work of getting into the cave, met with only darkness. Katsuki grabbed onto Deku's wrist and pulled him close. He then tapped two fingers on his chest and turned his hand sideways to point off in an opposite direction before tapping his chest again, something Izuku knew would mean they should split up.

Getting the idea of what he wanted him to do, Izuku started to slowly pull away from him and head off to look for Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu. After just a few steps, he tripped a wire, and the whole room lit up, exposing their position.

"Dammit, Deku!" Kacchan growled through gritting teeth. He braced himself for battle. He would have to be careful with his quirk; the explosions could be hiding anywhere.

Before he knew it, Izuku had fallen through some sort of trapdoor. It was like the ground beneath him disappeared and he plummeted into a box the moment that light was shed on the area. Yaoyorozu must have created something on the ground that would collapse when someone stepped on it. His body was so crammed into the confined space, it was hard to breathe. The confinement box was also underground, so Katsuki wouldn't be able to see him. And he was unable to access his ear piece.

"Deku!?" Katsuki tapped on his ear piece and waited for a response. It was like he'd disappeared. He wasn't answering.

Dammit!

Kirishima heard Katsuki's alarmed shouting and responded back.

"Is Midoriya alright? Has he been captured?"

"I don't know yet. Keep Todoroki distracted. I still have things under control here."

He was going to have to take both of them down himself now. Or find the explosives. At least Todoroki wouldn't be a problem. Looking around the room, it looked like there were multiple copies of the explosives, making it hard to tell which were real, and which was fake. Yaoyorozu must have produced replicas to throw them off, like he predicted she would.

Katsuki's short pause to try to communicate with Deku allowed Tokoyami to fly in on Dark Shadow and attack. Katsuki jumped out of the way and managed to land a punch on Tokoyami's chest. Little did he know, Tokoyami was leading Katsuki to another one of Yaoyorozu's traps. The next move Katsuki made landed him in one of the trap boxes underground.

Shit! This must be what happened to Deku.

Thinking fast, he started to set off explosions in the box. Nothing worked. It was like the box material was absorbing his blows.

He couldn't press the ear piece to alert Kirishima either. Fuck. He was not going to lose, dammit!

Down below, Todoroki heard in his ear piece that both Katsuki and Izuku were captured in the trap boxes. All he needed to do now was discover a way to stop the unbreakable boy attacking him.

Capturing him in a wall of ice wouldn't work, he was too strong for that. With only 10 minutes remaining on the clock, his best bet was to let the time run out. Knowing that there had to be a limit on how long Kirishima could maintain his quirk, Todoroki quickly started to alternate between capturing him in ice and scorching him with his fire.

Kirishima was getting restless, and he knew that time was running out. He also had a feeling that something happened to his partners. He'd been in a constant state of hardness for the past 25 minutes and could feel that he was starting to reach his limit.

In a last effort to escape, Izuku unleashed One For All at 20% and nearly blew up the ground around him. If this was a real mission, this may have set off the explosions, but it was getting hard to breathe. The box broke, and he managed to get himself above ground.

As soon as he did, however, the time was up.

They had lost.

When the timer went off, Yaoyorozu quickly found and released Katsuki from the confinement box. He was pissed.

Izuku was also unhappy he allowed himself to be caught so easily. Thank god someone like Momo was on their side as a Hero. Her quirk was powerful.

Izuku made eye contact with Katsuki for a moment before looking away. The blond was extremely angry. He wasn't sure if the anger was directed towards him, or if it would just be taken out on him, but he was in no mood to find out. He quickly got up and made his way over to the viewing room to calm down and watch the next team. He could learn a lot by observing, and he shouldn't miss out just because this match didn't end his way.

On their way over, they met up with Kirishima and walked together. Noting the immense amount of tension between the two, he decided to try to lighten the mood. He wasn't happy they lost either, but it was a learning experience.

"That was pretty rough, wasn't it?" he laughed.

Katsuki was unamused.

"Yea. Kacchan and I got trapped in these almost unbreakable boxes underground. I could barely breathe."

Kirishima's brows rose in surprise, "Man that sounds scary! Sorry that happened!"

The apology pissed the explosive boy off even more.

"Tch! I don't need your fucking sympathy! We lost! And if it wasn't for Fucking Deku not watching where he was going, setting off a damn trap that turned on the lights, we probably wouldn't have fucking lost!"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me, Kacchan! You fell into one of those trap boxes too! Momo just outsmarted us!"

Katsuki's face scrunched up in anger and he turned toward Izuku enraged.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SHITRAG? IT WAS NOT MY FAULT THAT WE LOST!"

Izuku flinched.

"I-I didn't say it was, Kacchan! I just- I said we both got captured."

Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the front of his suit and pulled him towards him. His lips brushed Izuku's ear when he whispered harshly, "I'm going to fuck you up so goddamn bad later for talking back to me. You won't be able to move tomorrow."

Izuku gulped. He wasn't sure if that was code for he was going to fuck him later, or if he was really going to beat his ass. Either way, he didn't have too much time to think about it before he felt Kirishima's hands on his waist. Eijirou had moved between them and hardened himself.

"Stop it, you guys! We lost, it sucks. But there is no point in beating each other up about it, okay?"

Izuku blushed a little. Although he was facing Katsuki, Kirishima's hands were still positioned on his waist sheltering him from the angry blond.

Katsuki backed away with a huff.

Kirishima turned around to face Izuku. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Kiri.. th-thank you," he squeaked.

Kirishima beamed up at him and settled his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Good! Now, let's go watch the other fights! I'm sure Bakugou will calm down eventually."

As they walked back to the viewing area, Izuku couldn't get the blond's words out of his head. If they did have sex later tonight, he was reasonably sure it would be painful. He winced a little at the thought. He instead tried to focus on the boy walking with him; he could feel Kirishima's warmth against his side, around his shoulders.

Kirishima was kind, sweet, and caring. All things his explosive sex partner wasn't. Not that he liked Katsuki. But, he wished he could loosen up a little sometimes. It would be nice for them to get along for once.———


	3. Rumors

When they arrived back at the viewing area, Izuku, Katsuki, and Eijiro were greeted with bright smiles and pats on the back. In spite of their loss, the others praised them for a job well done. Katsuki wasn't hearing it, though. There was nothing to discuss. He didn't need some pathetic consolation from their classmates (it will be OK!) or to be told that they'd do a better job next time. .

Fuck next time. The next number one hero can't make stupid mistakes and won't be outsmarted by anyone. The number one hero wins.The number one hero is the best. Fuck them. Fuck this.

Katsuki stalked off to stand in the corner. He didn't want to deal with them right now. He was inconsolably pissed off about the loss.He also needed to take in a few deep breaths and count to 10. He needed to calm the fuck down. The next number one hero wouldn't freak out, either.

Izuku, however, was able to bounce back relatively quickly. Seeing his friends do well, and learning from them, was exciting! He took so many mental notes on the boxes he and Katsuki were confined in, and he couldn't wait to record them in his notebook. He was incredibly proud of how far everyone had come! It was invigorating for him to think that in a few short months, they would all be the heroes they dreamed of. He couldn't allow himself to stay mad for long. He just had too much to be happy about.

Always determined to get the nasty scowl off of his face, Eijiro decided to bug the blond in the corner. Everyone else was smart enough to leave him alone, but not Eijiro. Knowing his friends self-destructive mental patterns, he couldn't help but want to talk Katsuki down from whatever horrible mental monologue he had ongoing. He looked over at him with a fay-too-bright and toothy grin before bouncing over to the corner.

"Sero and Denki are up next! Aren't ya looking forward to seeing them fight? Sero has been getting so creative lately! And Denki - well, he's always a riot!"

Katsuki kept staring straight ahead. Why the fuck would he care about those damn extras?

Eijiro playfully poked his side, looking to get some reaction from the explosive boy. He knew Katsuki was listening to him; he always did, even if he was too proud to admit it. Although he knew that Katsuki may not want to talk right now, Eijiro also knew him well enough to have noticed that talking helped calm him down. He just wanted to help.

"You think Denki will be able to control himself and not look all hilariously spaced out after their turn?"

Eijiro also knew that trying to get him to laugh usually cracked his hard exterior. He generally tried not to use friends as the butt of the joke, but he genuinely wanted Katsuki to smile. His smile was a rare pieces of treasure that Eijiro had been privileged enough to see just few times, when he tried hard enough.

Denki's 'dunce face' was gold; it could bring a smile to anyone's face.

Katsuki clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at the red head. One corner of his mouth lifted in the tiniest rendition of a smirk. . He had to admit, Denki's dunce face was pretty amusing. He hadn't shown it a while though. His control over his quirk in the recent months has been rather impressive. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was proud of Denki for the progress he's made.

"Dunce Face?" Katsuki snorted, "Hell, if he does, I'll owe you lunch. But I doubt he will," his gaze lifted to catch Kyoka on the screen, quietly discussing with her partner - probably strategizing, "He's against his musical little girlfriend. Kyoka might annihilate him if he makes that damn face."

Eijiro instantly started cracking up. Picturing Kyoka beating Denki up was everything. He could just picture her puncturing him with her ear phones, and the look of agony on his face. Denki had it bad for that girl, and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of her, and that spaced out expression of his from overuse of his quirk did just that.

Eijiro wiped his eyes of the hysterical tears gathering in his eyes and - through slowly quieting giggles - whispered, "You think he makes that face when they have sex?"

Katsuki repeatedly blinked his eyes and stared back at his friend with a look of utter annoyance.

"Da fuck you askin' me for? Why are you even thinking about that anyway? Ya fuckin pervert."

Clapping a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, Eijiro was too lost in his joyous laughter to realize his next sentence might be crossing the line.

"Gee, I dunno bro, you're the one telling Midoriya to stop looking at you with sex eyes. I just thought.. with a comment like that, you would have an idea about the kinda face someone would make during sex."

Katsuki's heart rate skyrocketed immediately. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and quickly realized he'd have to disguise it as anger. He had to be more careful of how he talks to Deku in public. Fuck. But how else do you describe that fucking face he makes whenever Katsuki does something amazing?

His eyes look like they are going to bust out of his skull, and his mouth forms that stupid smile of his, and it makes my damn heart swell when I see it.

It's also the same look Deku has whenever he's about to go down on him. It's one of his favorite parts about getting a blowjob. He knows his dick is fucking impressive, but seeing the look of pure, unadulterated excitement on Deku's face whenever he sees it, makes the whole experience even better.

Fuck, I do not need to be thinking of that right now. I'm still pissed at the nerd for causing us to fucking lose.

He pushed out the thoughts of getting a blow job for now.

"Fuck off, Hair for Brains. Deku is also probably still a damn virgin. You know how that annoying fucker looks at me sometimes. You pick a fuckin word to describe that stupid look!"

Eijiro could find many words to describe that look of amazement on Izuku's face when he looked at Katsuki. He sometimes looked at Eijiro like that too - maybe not as often, but it definitely happened. And when it did, those emerald eyes would be burned in the back of his retinas for days. Stupid was the last word he'd use to describe that heavenly face

"OK man. Riiiiggght..." he drew out, disbelieving, "You can't tell me that you haven't heard people talk about the noises that were coming from his room late at night during first year. Something was going on."

Of course Katsuk heard the rumors that went around! That's why I insisted we move the bed from against the wall. It was squeaky as fuck! And why I insisted Deku's face be pushed into a goddamn pillow.

Why they hell was Eijiro trying to talk to him about this? Did he know something? He was already pent up as all hell from not having sex for an entire month. He couldn't think about this right now. Thank God his pants were baggy enough to hide the halfie this line of thinking was causing.

FUCK. I need to snap out of it.

"Again, da fuck you asking me for?! You think I pay attention to shit that was said 2 years ago about fucking Deku? You're starting to sound like that goddamn grape bastard! Stop it already Ei!"

Shit, why is he thinking about my Deku anyway?

What? No, he did not just think that. He needed a cold shower in the locker rooms ASAP. God, how could he be turned on right now?! It was not helping him to think clearly.

Hopefully, they would be done for the day after this combat training. Maybe he could convince Deku to shower with him; they haven't done that in while...

He was jolted from those unwelcome, pining thoughts when Eijiro's had slammed down on his shoulder.

"Geez Man! Lighten up! I was jus' playing with ya!"

Changing the subject probably wasn't a bad idea, anyway. Eijiro didn't need to be thinking about Izuku having sex, either. He also desperately hoped the rumors that went around first year were false. He personally never heard the bed squeaking, or any of the other noises, but it was possible. He figured if anyone would know, it'd be Izuku's Kacchan. But, apparently Katsuki didn't know either.

Izuku's "virginity" isn't my business anyway. I should stop being so nosy

They spent the rest of the training critiquing their fellow classmates performances. As pissed as he still was about losing, Eijiro was a good distraction for Katsuki. There was a reason he let the idiot stick around him for all these years. Katsuki did feel like he needed to keep a closer eye on him though..

Eijiro was behaving way too fucking weird with Deku today. Cuddling with him on the bus, slingin' his arm around him after training, and talking about him having sex?! Shitty hair and I don't talk about sex. Where'd this even fuckin' come from?!

It was all becoming far too questionable for his liking.

Deku is mine. He better fucking know that too. That nerd agreed to be exclusive with me. He knows I don't share, dammit!

He looked over to check on the fanboy, and Deku was blabbering away to Roundface and Pinky about something or other - enamored with their classmates' average performances. At least Katsuki didn't have to worry about those girls making any moves on him - Deku was gay. No concerns there.

As the last group filed into the viewing area, Aizawa had them gather around to review the teams' strategies and execution. With a look of complete boredom on his face, Aizawa addressed the class.

"Whether you won or lost today, I'm proud of all of you. I also hope all who have lost have taken the time to try to actually learn something from this experience." His gaze shifted to peruse each of the losing teams, "Losing in these situations isn't always a bad thing. It also doesn't meant that you failed today. I know some people are taking it harder than others are. All I've got to say about that is... Well.. Don't. Get over it people. Being a hero isn't always easy. You won't be able to save them all."

Aizawa looked directly at Katsuki as he spoke that last sentence, and it did not go unnoticed. Katsuki clicked his tongue and turned away. He was over it, damnit. Fuck him for thinking he's some type of obsessing loser. And yeah, he learned something - learned that Deku is a fucking idiot who doesn't pay attention, landing them trapped and forcing them to lose!

"Also, don't think that, because this combat training was hard, you won't have class the rest of the day. Heroes don't get breaks. Back to the bus, people."

Everyone groaned. At least the bus ride back to school was decently long. They could take a nap if they needed to. Katsuki didn't trust people enough to sleep on the bus, though. The last time he fell asleep in front of this class of extras, pictures of him were circling around the class for weeks. Deku probably has them saved to his fucking phone. Tch.

When they got back to the bus, Katsuki headed straight to the back to sit by the window, ready for a nice, long ride of silence. Alone. The last person he expected to make hisway to the back to sit with him was Deku. There were like four different empty seats nearby.

Why the fuck does he need to sit down next to me?

Izuku walked down the aisle toward Katsuki, and hesitantly leaned on the back of the seat in front of where Katsuki was sitting. With a shy smile, and a reddened face, he looked at the angry blond.

"Can I uh.. sit n-next to you, K-Kacchan?"

Katsuki shot him a death glare.

"O-Or not! Ahh I can ah, s-sit next to.. Eijiro? Oh! Or- or he can sit with you.. Um… I can ah, sit alone.. Or.."

Izuku's arm was suddenly yanked downward as he was dragged into the seat next to Kacchan. He let out a gasp and turned completely red as he felt the warmth of the body next to him. He was not expecting that.

"Quit yer yappin' nerd. Yer' makin' a fool outta yourself."

Why they hell did he just do that? They had to attend class the rest of the day, and there was no way this seating arrangement would help him curb his desires. Deku's hero costume was so tight around his thighs. Fuck. It was taking every ounce of self control Katsuki had not to run his hand up the smooth material to feel the taut muscle beneath. The nerd's nervous squirming wasn't helping either.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled.

Katsuki forcefully put his hand down on Izuku's shaking leg and squeezed it. Green, doe eyes widened, as he frantically looked around to see if anyone saw. Thankfully, the seat across from them was empty, and Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were sleeping on each other in the one adjacent. His eyes then wandered back to the red orbs that were apparently watching him the entire time he's been scanning the bus.

Katsuki leaned in close to Izuku's ear, his lips almost touching the sensitive skin, hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Am I makin' ya nervous, nerd?"

Izuku let out a shaky breath after hearing those deliciously sinful words, like honey, dripping from Katsuki's tongue.

We are not doing this right now - not on the bus, not like this! There are too many people around!

He knew better though than to deny the blond of his fun, however. He, too, may have been super turned on by the thought of getting caught. Katsuki was just so good at pushing his buttons. Leaning in to return the favor, Izuku let his tongue lightly touch Katsuki's ear as he spoke.

"N-no..Horny is more like it." He knew damn well what saying that would do to Kacchan. Payback is a bitch, though. He wasn't going to be the only one sporting a halfie on this bus today.

Izuku's nervous smile became a much more confident smirk as he leaned back to see Kacchan's pupils dilate with arousal. He knew the other wasn't afraid of making moves in public either; the hand on his leg gradually slid further up his thigh.

Izuku took in a sharp breath and threw his head back, hitting the back of the seat. Damn, he didn't realize how much he needed this until now.

Two can play at this game though, Kacchan.

Izuku moved his own hand to rest over Katsuki's belt buckle, and spread his fingers wide. Rough fingertips brushed ever so lightly over the hot arousal inside those loose, black pants. A low growl escaped his lips, and went straight to Izuku's groin. Skillful fingers found their way next to the zipper of Katsuki's pants, and without looking at all at the boy next to him, Izuku started to slowly tug it down.

Katsuki's heart rate was increasing by the second. This was not the time or place for this, but like hell he would ever stop him. He'd been so touch starved and pent up, that this was fucking amazing. He'd have to yell at the nerd about whatever is going on with him and Eijiro later. For now, a little hand job wouldn't hurt. Izuku was being so fucking slow with his ministrations, though.

What the fuck's he waitin' for?

As soon as his hand slid entirely into Katsuki's pants, and was delightfully grasped around his cock, Eijiro came striding down the aisle toward them. Izuku's hand shot right back out, and Katsuki quickly zipped his pants before the redhead saw what they were up to.

Eijiro's eyebrows narrowed as he took in the flush on Katsuki and Izuku's faces. Were they arguing again? Noticing that the seat across from them was thankfully empty, he took it and turned to face them.

Izuku's eyebrows were raised, eyes wide. Did he see? So embarrassing!

Katsuki, on the other hand, was scowling. Guess their fun would have to wait.

"Hiya guys! Good to see you guys have made up! ... I hope? Ya'll feeling okay though? Yer faces are lookin' kinda red.. Hope I wasn't interrupting something?"

Fucking cockblocker, Katsuki thought. Hell yeah, you interrupted something! Goddamn asshole.

"Hah?! Nothins' goin' on Ei! Shit!"

Nosy motherfucker! Katsuki propped his leg up on the seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Frantically looking to Kacchan, and then over at Eijiro, Izuku waved his hands up in the air and was shaking his head.

"N-Nothing was happening! Y-you need something, Eijiro?"

Eijiro laughed. He knew something was up. You never know exactly what with those two, but he didn't feel like starting a fight. He just wanted a chance to talk to Izuku again, and was a little disappointed that he wasn't sitting alone.

"Naw, man! Just ah, wanted some company is all! Denki and Sero are napping. It was a little lonely where I was, y'know?"

Izuku smiled and started to relax. The blond at his side may not be too happy, but they will be able to fix that later. There was something about the kind and positive energy that radiated off Eijiro that always drew Izuku in. He wasn't bad looking either. The way his hero costume showed off his toned abs and strong chest right now was a plus for sure. He was a lot bigger than Katsuki, and he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought of Eijiro dominating him before. A chill ran up his spine.

Shoot! These "activities" with Kacchan have my mind wandering to dangerous territory… Inappropriate, Izuku! Stop!

They must have taken too long before responding, because Eijiro shifted in his new seat and cleared his throat, "You guys don't mind me comin' over here, do you?"

The sugary sweet smile and distant sadness in his eyes was speaking volumes.

How could anyone say no to that? Izuku was quick to respond positively, happily engaging in friendly conversation.

Katsuki, on the other, hand kept to himself. He was still mildly pissed that Shitty Hair came by, and was made even more livid by the dumbass's awful flirting.

After that hard combat training and a full day of classes, Eijirou was exhausted. Thoughts of his time with Izuku on the bus and on the walk back to the locker room were circling around in his head. The sweet smell of peppermint and a cool summer night washed over him when Izuku's head leaned on his shoulder. It was intoxicating. He wanted to hold him in his arms again, to savor the sweet scent that was the green haired boy he found himself dangerously head over heels for. He had been attracted to Izuku's drive and determination, but this closeness and sweetness was something new. He was manly and adorable all at the same time. He needed to ask Mina if she thought he stood a chance.

Izuku, thankfully, wasn't hanging out in Mina's room when he stopped by. He and Uraraka frequented her room often, so Eijiro was relieved to find that she was alone. Biting his lip ever so slightly, he gently knocked on her slightly open door.

Mina was laid out on her stomach with her phone in hand when Eijiro knocked. Her face instantly lit up when she saw the shark toothed boy at her door.

"Hey, hun! What's up? Come on in!" She shifted to a sitting position on her bed and motioned for Eijiro to sit beside her. He stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind him, before taking the few steps to join her on the bed. Eager arms wound themselves around his waist as he was brought in for a playful hug.

"Closed door conversation, eh?" A mischievous glint lit her eyes, "We don't talk enough! And I certainly haven't heard anything from you before that I couldn't repeat!" Her left brow raised, pointedly, and she smiled."How can I help you, babe?"

Eijiro fell onto his back on the bed, bringing his arms up to cross behind his head and closing his eyes. He hadn't voiced his feelings directly about Izuku to anyone before. He'd made off handed comments about him being cute, and about him being really awesome, but never once said he liked him. He trusted Mina though. Although she could be a bit of a gossip, she kept the super private things to herself. She was good like that, and because she was a good listener, a lot of people confided in her. So, if he asked her what someone thought about a certain subject or person, she normally had an answer...or at least a really good hint.. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Is Midoriya seeing anyone?"

Mina internally screamed! She had a feeling that Eijiro liked him; their closeness on the bus today also didn't go unnoticed. Her room, however, was directly above Izuku's, and she heard things - things that some days, she would really rather not hear. The rumors about Izuku's late-night visitor may not have been started by her during their first year, but she wouldn't say that she'd never heard anything either.

She loved her friend though, so she kept the intimate details of exactly what she heard to herself. When asked first year, all she said was 'Yeah, I've heard things, but it's not my place to say what exactly.' Thankfully for her, and the safety of Izuku, she wasn't pestered too much. No one needed to know that she swore one night she heard him scream "Kacchan" with an air of desperation. Nope! She would be taking that one to the grave.

So she cleared her throat, and chose her next words carefully.

"You thinkin' of asking him out on a date or something?"

Knowing eyes accompanied by a soft smile were burning a hole into the redhead. She didn't answer his question.

Was it deliberate? ..But a date? Maybe?

The thought of spending time alone with Izuku outside the dorms made his chest hurt. Would Izuku even realize, if he asked, that it was a date? He was so innocent and pure; he probably wouldn't even think twice if he was asked to go to the movies or something. But would it be weird if Eijiro just randomly asked? It wasn't like they never hung out outside of the dorms before, but this would be different. It would just be the two of them, and they've never done that before.

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"You still with me babe? You look spaced out sweetie pie," she waved her hand back and forth in front of his eyes, tilting her head. "Did Denki give you one of his special brownies or something?"

Eijiro playfully shoved Mina in the side. At some point, she had laid down next to him and was twirling the tips of his perfectly styled hair in between her fingers. It was a running joke that Kaminari was on drugs. He was always asking for Sato to make him treats - particularly brownies. Eijiro rolled his eyes and turned towards her, propping himself up on his forearm.

"Maybe? ..So, does that mean he's not seeing anyone? I don't want to step on anybody's toes y'know?"

Mina considered, again wanting to be careful with her words. The floor beneath her told a story she was not about to tell. Just because she heard certain things didn't mean that Eijiro didn't have a chance. Izuku also hasn't spoken a word about his night time activities to her, so it was totally possible that he just didn't own a good pair of headphones to use when he indulged in some private stress relief. And.. many words could sound like 'Kacchan'...right?

"I don't think so.. Have you talked to anyone else about this? Bakugou, perhaps?"

Bakugou? ...Why would he.. No. No, no, no, NO. Those rumors were not true. His friend was not secretly hooking up with Izuku. I don't care what Mineta claims he heard first year. No way Izuku would scream… that name. No way he would sleep with Bakubro- especially not with the way he treats'em!

The two were closer than they were first year- sure- but they were not having sex. Katsuki wouldn't waste his time or screw up his sleep schedule for something like... that. Eijiro was also reasonably sure that his friend didn't even have a single sexual bone in his body. Katsuki never partook in any of the lewd conversations they'd have on Friday nights in Kaminari's room, and didn't show a wink of interest in either girls or boys for that matter. Nope. He was not going to entertain that thought in his head.

"You think I should? You know Bakubro, he isn't one to talk about sex and stuff like that.." Eijiro's eyes found the ceiling, "Although... he did tell Midoriya he was giving him sex eyes earlier today."

Eijiro shook his head. Nope. He was not going down that path… was he?

"You don't think the rumors from first year were.. you know.. true, do you?" He braced himself for the answer he hoped he wouldn't get. He knew that Mina's room was right above Izuku's. His room was next to the blond's, and he sure as hell never heard any noises coming from that room late at night.. He also never saw Izuku leaving his room late at night either. In fact, he never saw either of the two after 10 pm or so… So if Izuku and Katsuki were hooking up, they were super quiet about it.

Eijiro was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him babes.. But you do you, sugar plum! As for the rumors? Again, he's your best friend - you really do know him better than any one of us, my dear. My door is always open for you though Kiri, you know that."

Eijiro groaned and closed his eyes again. He did not want to poke the bear and ask Katsuki about his personal life like that. He also needed to make sure he wasn't taking something that wasn't his though. Not that Izuku was a thing to be had or taken of course, but he was a precious soul who needed to be praised and taken care of. The thought of asking Katsuki actually made him really nervous, though.

What if he said they are hooking up? I guess that would just mean that I'll have to move on - but why would Katsuki keep that a secret? Is he ashamed? Embarrassed? Izuku is amazing! There's nothing for him to be uncomfortable about!

This line of thinking was not helping his nerves one bit.

"Ugh. I should ask him, shouldn't I? Thanks Mina. What would I do without you?"

Mina laughed. She'd been helping Eijiro with his boy issues for years. His fling with TetsuTetsu second year was the worst. Poor boy was a wreck for weeks after TetsuTetsu told him he needed space. Their relationship was weird, anyway, to say the least. It was like watching him date his own twin! Apparently gave some pretty good head, though. Mina guessed she might put up with some weird stuff if it meant feeling that kinda pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around him in one more tight hug before they both sat up and he climbed from the bed. Eijiro shot her one of his goofy, toothy grins and thanked her again before closing the door behind him on his way out. She truly hoped things worked out well for him. He deserved someone as sweet as Izuku. And, Izuku deserve someone as kind-hearted as Kiri.

She also really hoped that Katsuki and Izuku were quiet tonight… she forgot to buy more earplugs, having been away for her internship..

Katsuki was finishing his homework for the night when he heard a knock on his door. It was dark outside, but not that late. His eyes flicked to the clock on his desk - 20:55. He knew the nerd was thirsty today, but he normally texted him first. He knew better than to come over without permission. He practically broke the pencil in his hand when he heard the person knock again.

Someone is feeling impatient.

He smirked, double checking that his bed was already clear and ready to use, before he shouted at the door, "WHAT?!"

He was expecting to hear that timid sickly sweet voice on the other end, and had already begun putting his homework away in anticipation. So, imagine his surprise when another voice comes through the woodwork.

"Uh- hey, Bro! You, uh.. you got a minute?"

Eijiro? What the fuck was he doing here? Katsuki had little patience for this right now. He was supposed to be stopping by Deku's to "pick up a book" later. Not spend time chit chatting with Hair for Brains. He stomped over to the door and cracked it open.

"Whaddaya want? It's late." He scowled, deliberately keeping the door closed just enough that the redhead couldn't pass..

"Can I, ah.. Come in? I wanna talk." He rubbed the back of his head and kicked at the ground with his feet. He looked so fucking pitiful. How could Katsuki say no to that?

God Damnit.

"Fine. You have 10 minutes."

Eijiro's face brightened as he walked inside. Damn, Shitty Hair always got under his skin. Why were they friends again? He walked over into the room and sat down at Katsuki's desk, warranting a glare from the blond.

Guess we're sitting! This better not be another one of his crying sessions about that stupid metal loser.

The redhead gripped the seat of his chair, thumbs tapping with anxiety.

"Spill it, Ei."

Eijiro could feel his face warming, and he was barely able to keep eye contact with the blasty boy. Katsuki softened his expression a little bit hoping the other would loosen up a little and ask or say whatever the fuck it was he needed - clearly he looked bothered. Having a deathly scowl on his face wouldn't help him relax.

"You know I won't tell anyone, so you've got nothin' to be so damn worried about. Now get on with it."

As much as he gave him shit, and acted like he didn't care, Katsuki really did value his friendship with the sunshine kid. He was the first person outside of Deku to take him seriously and to show him genuine respect. Eijiro never underestimated him, and he also didn't shake like a leaf when Katsuki yelled, or if he was angry in general. Eijiro could even be really good at putting him in his place when necessary. As much as he wouldn't admit to letting someone else dictate any of his actions, hew knew there were times that he adjusted his attitude because Eijiro gave him the third degree. He was a really good friend.

When Katsuki came out to him first year, Eijiro didn't judge him. He didn't admit to having any type of crush on Katsuki, either, which was a good thing Katsuki wouldn't be able to handle that, to be honest. They were friends, through and through.

Eijiro made it pretty clear that he was into guys early on, especially when they moved into the dorms. How many straight men do you know that have tiger striped bedding? Katsuki knew of exactly zero, but then again... who was he to judge?

"Do you, ah, heh..." Eijiro's face was beet red, and he wasn't making eye contact. He sighed before continuing, "Do.. Do you like, uh, Midoriya?" He looked up, finally, to see Katsuki's reaction to the question that's been plaguing his mind all day.

Katsuki shook his head and took in a deep breath. He must not have heard him right. There was no way in hell that he would be seriously be asking him if he fucking liked Deku.

What kind of question is that, huh? He's been acting weird all fucking day. Regardless of my answer, it is none of his damn business anyway! Who I like, don't like, fuck, or wanna fuck is nobody's business at all.

He's done a pretty good job, he thinks, of giving the impression that he didn't have time for that shit anyway. He brought back the death glare that he'd abandoned in an effort to make his friend more comfortable before. Fucking Shitty Hair deserved to be uncomfortable after asking a bullshit question like that.

"HAH?! Do I what?!"

Eijiro looked even more nervous than before. But he steeled himself enough, clearly ready to ask again, to leave no room for Katsuki to deny understanding. He secretly hoped that Eijiro would just drop it, and change the subject. But instead, he looked him straight in the eyes, and with a clear and careful voice, asked again.

"I said, do you like Midoriya?"

Fuck. Fucking hell, Ei! How the fuck am I to respond to THAT?


	4. Weird

Hey. I need you. I'm coming over.

"I said, do you like Midoriya?"

Fuck. Fucking hell, Ei! How the fuck am I to respond to THAT?

Katsuki's head was spinning. This was not something he was prepared to answer. It was also not something he fully knew how to answer, if he was being honest. His first thoughts were 'No! Abso-fuking-lutely not! Fuck that nerd!'- literally.

Sure they fucked, but did he like Deku? His silence was probably looking suspicious. So, he blurted out the first thought that came to mind...

"Deku?! Fuck, Ei! Why.. why are you askin' me that? HAH?"

Katsuki started to pace. This was not what he was supposed to be doing right now. Any minute now, he just knew he would be getting a text from Deku. That's what he's meant to be doing - or rather, who.

'You still coming Kacchan? You mad at me?" he expected the text would say.

Annoying little shit.

Deku has been begging for my cock all god damn day! I mean, hell, I want to fuck him up! Now! Shit, this conversation is a HUGE turn off.

Katsuki's been burying his emotions about Izuku deep into his subconscious for months now. Years even. Fuck! This is not something he wanted to talk about right now. All he wants right now is to kick Eijiro out, and get laid.

He doesn't have to think when he's with Deku. In fact, he couldn't, even if he wanted to.

I want to kiss that fucking nerd so bad! Fucking cockblocker Kirishima! This is TWICE now!

Eijiro looked even more pathetic now than he did when he got there. Stopping his pacing, Katsuki looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well?!"

"I ah, well.." small beads of sweat were forming on his brow. This is not how he planned for this to go.. "I wanted to make sure that if I - well - if I asked him out... um y'know, on a - ah, a date..." he paused to look at the blond before continuing, "That you would, um, be okay with it. That's all."

His eyes darted back and forth between Katsuki's angry ones; he knew Katsuki was upset, but he didn't know why. Was he just annoyed because the question was so ridiculous? Or had he struck a nerve? Eijiro wasn't sure.

Katsuki was heating up. Anger - certainly not jealousy - boiling up inside him.

A date? Why? Why the hell would I care if he goes on a date!? Is Eijiro using some type of damn coded language to imply that he wants to hook up with him?

Deku would.. Deku would never! We have a fucking deal! No one else - just me! He's fucking mine, damnit! He would be out of his fucking mind to break our terms… right?

"You askin' me if it's OK if you fuck him, Ei?" Katsuki walked over to hover over the nervous boy. He was mere inches away from Eijiros face. "Because… because it's.."

The words 'its not OK' were at the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't voice them. Couldn't have Eijiro asking him more fucking questions. Instead, he backed up, turned, and balled up his fists.

"GAH!! FUCK! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS SHIT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!"

Eijiro was dumbfounded. His friend only lashed out like this when he was feeling something he didn't want to - something he needed to avoid. His nerves pooled in his gut, like a leaden weight.

What that hell do I know? Does that mean.. Does that mean the rumors are.. are true? No. That's can't be how he meant that. But why is he so angry?

Eijiro stood and stretched his arm out to console the angry blond, but Katsuki just batted his hand away. He moved to sit on the bed, head in his hands, pulling at his hair.

That was an anxious habit if Eijiro had ever seen one. He got up to stand in front of him, and this time, firmly placed both hands on Katsuki's shoulders. He was clearly distressed. This was not what Eijiro came here to do.

"Hey, bro, I dunno what yer talkin' bout'. I don't know anything. I'm also not askin' if it would be OK if I slept with him. I don't need your permission to do so, anyway," he paused to gauge the others' reaction - unreadable. Eijiro Sighed. "What i'm askin' is if you like him, because yeah - I wanna ask him out on a date." The hands on Katsuki's broad shoulders softened as he bent his knees and dropped down to eye level. "But if you do like him, and yer already seein' him.. I won't. 'Kay?"

Red eyes made contact with red eyes, searching. Again, Eijiro couldn't tell what exactly Katsuki was feeling. He just knew it wasn't good.

Katsuki clicked his tongue, and brushed the hands from his shoulders. Huffing and crossing his arms, he looked away. His face was heated. His stomach was in knots. Trying not to sound completely defeated, he cleared his throat.

"Your 10 minutes are up, Ei. Deku and I are not dating." He took in another deep breath to calm himself. "You can do whatever the fuck you want. Now get out."

Katsuki closed his eyes, ignoring Eijiro as he left. Eijiou knew better than to stay. After giving himself a few minutes to calm down, Katsuki pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He was a little disappointed to see there weren't any texts from Deku. It was a lot later than they would normally met up.

But he needed him. Now. He quickly composed a message and clicked send.

Hey. I need you. I'm coming over.

Izuku was just about ready to call Kacchan. He's normally there by now. He was starting to feel like he did something wrong. Is he mad about Eijiro coming by to talk and ruining the moment on the bus? That just got Izuku himself more hot and bothered, so probably not. Maybe he was still mad about the combat training? The anxiety of not knowing was eating away at him.

I just want Kacchan. I want him to come by. I wanna makeout. I want to finish what we started earlier. I just want him. I hope he's not mad...

The buzzing of his phone pulled him from those self destructive thoughts, and his heart quickly began to race. It's Kacchan.

Kacchan 9:45 PM- Hey. I need you. I'm coming over.

He needs me???

Izuku's stomach was in knots. He couldn't help but smile and hug his phone to his chest.

But what does that mean? He has never sent a text like that before. Maybe he just really needed to have sex? I guess, but then wouldn't the text be more vulgar?

That text was almost, well.. nice?

Kacchan is never like this.. Did something happen? I was also supposed to go there tonight..wasn't I? Or is he just mad that I haven't shown up yet and is actually telling me he's coming by for once?? He never asks to come by. Kacchan never warns me… Why now?

A knock at the door echoed through the room, bringing an abrupt end to the mumbling as a yelp escaped Izuku's lips. He rushed to open the door.

Kacchan!

Kacchan was standing outside. His hair was… more messy than usual, and he looked a little flushed, the color spreading down his neck and beneath his tight, black tank top. Izuku's eyes quickly roamed lower to find Katsuki's dick already visible through his sweats.

Katsuki cleared his throat, and those emerald eyes jumped back up to lock with smoldering, smug crimson. All at once, Izuku was shoved backward into the room, the door was locked, and strong arms lifted him, only to slam his back up against the wall.

As their lips crashed together, a sharp gasp escaped Katsuki's lips - this is just what he needed - and Deku responded in earnest, bringing his legs up to wrap around Katsuki's waist, eager hands tugging and pulling at his hair. They weren't wasting any time.

There was something different about tonight. Typically rough kisses were almost soft, kind. But also full of need. Izuku drank it all in. The sweet taste of Katsuki's tongue exploring his mouth, the greedy hands roaming his body. Fingers were tenderly massaging his hips before those rough hands made their way up and under his shirt.

When calloused thumbs brushed over his nipples, Izuku exhaled. Katsuki must have caught the sound - he smirked into their kiss and mercilessly began pinching and rolling the buds between his fingers, coaxing them to stiff peaks as Izuku began to writhe beneath him.

"Shirt off, De-ku. Now."

The deep growl of Katsuki's voice was so sexy. Shivers crept up his spine, and Izuku's fingers tugged up on the back of Katsuki's shirt.

"You too, Kacchan."

Hot, wet, opened mouthed kisses continued as the two clumsily hurried to remove each other's shirts. Kacchan smelled like cinnamon and smoke, tasted like fire. What started as small gasps and whines quickly became loud moans erupting from both of their mouths Izuku was gone - long gone. He could think of nothing but Kacchan's body pressed against his own, wanted nothing but this moment.

Katsuki was pretty gone, himself. He pulled his mouth from Deku's just to press it against his jaw, where he dragged hot, open mouthed kisses along the bone, tracing back until he could lick and nibble on the shell of Deku ear, earning a buck of the other's hips.

"K-Kacchan"

Katsuki smiled, moving his lips to suck, bite, and lick at the sweet spot beneath Deku's ear, knowing full well it would leave a visible bruise He was marking his territory. Deku was his. And Katsuki was loving every second of it.

He knew Deku was loving it too. The bulge in his shorts was pressed against Katsuki's stomach, obviously aching for friction, rutting against him.

"Fuck, Deku."

Izuku found his world quickly spinning before his back was suddenly on the bed, pants and boxers yanked off of him in one swift motion. He looked up to find Kacchan already bare as well. The heat of Kacchan's arousal was radiating over him when the blond leaned forward to press more hot, wet kisses down his chest, his abs. Kacchans tongue traced along his right hip bone before more dark, purple marks were sucked onto his hips and thighs.

His breathing hitched when he felt warmth and wetness running from the base of his length to the tip, where Kacchan stopped to kiss the tip. A quiet laugh fell from Katsuki's lips. Vermillion eyes moved upward to meet forest green, both darkened with desire..

"I'm gonna make you feel so damn good, you'll be screamin' my name. I wanna hear you Deku, you better not fucking hold back on me tonight, nerd."

This was new, so very new. They were in the dorms - people could hear them. Someone could knock on the door at any moment. But Katsuki wanted - no - he needed this. Needed to hear him writhing in pleasure as Katsuki swallowed his cock.

Katsuki always got what he wanted. Tonight would no exception.

"K-Kacchan!"

The corners of Katsuki's mouth turned up, a wicked grin plastered on his face. He wrapped his mouth around the surprisingly large girth beneath him. He flattened his tongue along the underside, feeling the vein there as his head started to bob. He knew what Deku liked, knew what made him scream. He could already hear the nerd's breathing speeding up.

Izuku ran his hands through Katsuki's hair. "Ahh--Kacchan, So.. So good."

He was taking Izuku as deep as possible, flicking and sucking on his swollen tip when he dragged back upward. His speed was godly. The wet, erotic noises were making Izuku come undone. Loud moans escaped his lips, causing the blond to respond in turn. The vibrations felt good. Very good.

Until Kacchan slowly came off with a pop, licking his lips.

"You taste so good, Deku."

SHIT. Izuku didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his entire life.

A rustling of drawers and the popping of a cap were the only warning Izuku had before fingers plunged into his entrance. The blond returned his lips Izuku's arousal, sucking hard as he slid down the length. As his head lifted, his fingers pulled outward, before he sucked downward and they were driven deep once more. He kept up the rhythm, gifted fingers and hot mouth in sync as loud, desperate noises erupted from Izuku's lips. A familiar coil began to build low in his groin, and his hips hitched upward, searching for more depth, more heat, just… more. Katsuki curled his fingers upward, rubbing them over a sensitive spot.

"Ka..Kacchan! Ngh. I'm.. I-I'm gonna.."

Izuku arched his back, thrusting deep into Katsuki's throat. Katsuki swallowed as much as he could, some white liquid leaking around his mouth as he slid off. He looked up at Izuku, and the sight of him licking his lips was enough to make Izuku ready to go again.

Two fingers became 3 as he went back to tongue up the rest of the mess. Katsuki licked the corners of his mouth and he sat up to stroke himself in time with his fingers, watching Izuku come down from his high. When Izuku's dick reached full attention once more, he removed his hand, pressing a kiss to Izuku's temple when the other responded with a whine at the loss. Scarred hands reached out to the sides of his face, drawing the blond in for a kiss.

"Kaatsukiiii~"

Hearing his name like that caused the aggressive boy to melt. Izuku swallowed up a string of curses as he kissed him deeper. Seeing him like this was hot. So hot.

"More.. I-I need more.."

"Fuck. Tell me what you want, Deku."

"You.. I need you.. Fuck me, Katsuki~"

A deep growl came from the blond as he grabbed a condom, and ripped it open with his teeth. There was no gentleness or typical pause for consent before he yanked Izuku closer and thrust all the way in. Once fully sheathed, he took a moment to allow Izuku to adjust. The blond was breathing heavy, mouth open, licking his lips - barely holding back. Izuku could feel him twitching inside of him. Waiting for the sign to move, more sweet cinnamon kisses were planted all over his face and neck.

"I want all of you Deku, Fuck, need you so bad.. You ready for me?"

Izuku nodded his head and pulled him back down. He was determined to taste all Katsuki had to offer. Katsuki rarely allowed them this position, and he needed to take advantage of it. Katsuki snapped his hips back before plunging forward once again, finding his rhythm. Sweat dripped down his chest and face, eyes sealed shut. Mouth open, lip bitten his teeth. It was sexy, hot, just... perfect. How was Izuku so lucky?

"Beautiful..amazing...Ah! Mmmm, Damn, Katsuki."

The words of praise were fueling the blond as he started to pick up the pace. Snapping his hips forward, he targeted that sensitive spot he had become all too familiar with. Izuku's leaky cock was making a mess of his stomach. Even after coming mere moments before, he was so hard. So ready. Kacchan felt so good.

The pace was fast, hard, brutal. Just the way they liked it. Strong arms lift Izuku's legs, folding him over as Katsuki slams into his prostate over and over. Nails claw into the soft skin of Katsuki's back, urging him closer. Sharp teeth bite down hard on Izuku's shoulder when Katsuki feels the heat of Izuku's body clench around him, and Izuku practically sobs. He starts pressing wet kisses along Katsuki's neck, sucking purple bruises in response.The evidence of tonight's events will not be easy to hide.

"F-Fuck--Deku. You feel so.. fucking.. good~"

Katsuki's hand finds Izuku's length, pumping it time with his thrusts. Katsuki always guides them to come together, even when they're in a less desirable position. Izuku always loved that. Katsuki's rhythm was lost, the rutting of his hips becoming more sloppy as he chased his orgasm. It didn't take long for Izuku's vision to turn white as he spilled out onto their chests. Katsuki followed shortly after, crying out as he came.

Moving his hands from behind Izuku's knees, he gently caressed his face. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss - sweet, slow, and full of emotion - before he slowly pulled out and grabbed tissues from the nightstand to clean them up.

Izuku closed his eyes, waiting for the weight on the bed to shift. He hated this part, hated when he left - wished he'd just… stay. When strong arms wrapped around him, he opened his eyes in surprise.

Is he.. Is he staying?

"Kacchan..."

The arms turned Izuku to his side, warmth pressing into his back. His body heated when a soft kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

"What, nerd?"

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. This was new. They never did this before. Too afraid to look back, he steadied his voice and spoke again.

"Y-you normally l-leave now, Kacchan." his eyes went wide when he realized how that would sound, and he got the courage to turn around and face him. "N-not that I want you to!"

The small, familiar smirk appeared on Katsuki's face as he brought his hand over, gently cupping Izuku's cheek. His thumb ran over Izuku's bottom lip, then moved to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Okay."

Soft lips once again connected, as Katsuki fingers wove into Izuku's dark curls, drawing him closer.

"Wasn't plannin' on it."

This time, it was Izuku who connected their lips. The kiss was longer than before. He wanted to make sure Katsuki knew how happy this made him, how much he liked that Kacchan was staying. When he finally broke the kiss, he cuddled into Katsuki's chest. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt the body next to him shift.

He blinked blearily upward, nervous that Kacchan had changed his mind after all, and panicked when he saw brows curved in frustration.

"What's with you and Eijiro? You like him or somethin'?"

Izuku's heart dropped. Where was this coming from? Why would he care? They're not dating.. are they? No. Kacchan would never want that from him.. Just the sex. His gaze lowered and he rested his head down once more.

A sad smile came to Izuku's lips."Heh.. What does it matter Kacchan?"

He didn't want to answer him. Truth is, he didn't know. Eijiro was nice. Kind. Caring. Sweet. All things that up until this moment, right now, Katsuki never had been. Eijiro wasn't afraid to show affection in public. Wasn't embarrassed if things went wrong. Didn't yell at him, or make fun of him. Although he knew deep down that Katsuki didn't mean half of what he said, it still hurt. It hurt when he denied him. Hurt that he wanted them to be a secret. Eijiro would be open.

Eijiro was.. not Kacchan... But he was certainly something.

Katsuki exhaled deeply and nuzzled his face into Izuku's hair. He pulled the smaller boy closer to his chest again. Gentle fingers ran up and down Izuku's spine soothingly.

"It doesn't...Go to sleep, nerd. I'll leave in the mornin'"

Katsuki paused to lift his chin and kiss him one more time before he drifted off to sleep.

He almost didn't notice it: the bed shifting, blankets tucked around him with care, the warm kiss on his temple. He opens his eyes to find darkness, lit only by the clock nearby: 6:00 AM. Katsuki was leaving like he said he would. The warmth had left his bed, the comfort gone.

Right before the door shut, Izuku opened his mouth to speak, "T-Text me.. Text me when you get back.. I lo- um.. B-be careful.."

His exhaustion from the night before almost allowed a three word sentence to slip.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if Kacchan even heard him - he was probably too quiet. At least the room was still dark, so the new burning flush on his face wouldn't be visible. But he was met with silence. Too much silence. The quiet snoring was gone.

This felt weird. Izuku slept alone all the time, and it never bothered him before. Why now? His chest… ached. What was this feeling?

As he tried to puzzle it all together, sleep stole him.

7:45 am.

He overslept. He was going to be late to class. There would be no fighting it today.

At least it's Thursday. Only one more day until the best day of the week.

Izuku took a deep inhale to stretch his arms overhead and paused - he smelled like sex, cinnamon, smoke. He smelled like Katsuki. Shoot, he'd have to shower. He rolled out of bed and tugged on a pair of shorts on the floor. His body was sore, and class started in 15 minutes. Iida was going to yell at him for sure..

As he was walking to the shower stalls, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His neck and shoulder were covered in hickies and bite marks. Ugh. He would have to cover them up.

At least since I'm late, there's no one else around to have seen.

As he was washing his body he also noticed bruises at his hips and hickies on his thighs. A chill ran up his spine as he remembered the feelings they caused last night. Washing his hair with his favorite mint and lavender shampoo, he found himself getting excited.The sex last night was like nothing they had ever had before. It was different.

Good different.

A small groan left his mouth just thinking about it. Looking down at himself, there was never a day he was more happy that he woke up late. The showers were empty. He wrapped his hand around himself and closed his eyes.

From the very start, it was different. Kacchan kissed him like he did the first time, like he couldn't help himself. It was sweet and sticky with desire. There was no malice in it at all. Like they were.. lovers. Not just two 18 year olds having casual sex. They've come a long way from the awkward 16 year olds who touched each other outside the dorms. At least their kisses didnt taste like vomit like they did the first night.

His head was thrown back as he thought about Katsuki's lips: all the marks on his body, the wetness on his cock. Fuck. It was all so good. He picked up the pace and ran his thumb over the slit. His mouth opened up as he let out silent moans. Kacchan really fucked him good last night. Thinking of their combined orgasm, and the look of ecstasy on Katsuki's face sent him over the edge. Seed spilling out onto the grey tiles beneath his feet. Washing away with his shampoo.. and all the other uncomfortable feelings he couldn't pinpoint.

He didn't have time to mull over the new things he was feeling towards the blond as he rushed to get ready. The feelings probably wouldn't be mutual anyway.

8:45 am.

As silently as he could, he walked to the classroom. Thankfully, he had some concealer in his room for the days he felt self conscious about his scars. The marks on his neck were almost all covered. You'd have to be super close to notice -or so he hoped. The ones on his hips and thighs however.. Well, he just had to hope no one looked too long when he had to change in the locker room later. He opened the door and peeked in.

Speaking of looking…

All eyes were on him when he walked in. Red ones especially stared daggers into him from the third row. Aizawa glared at him pointedly before apparently deciding the conversation wasn't worth it, turning back to the board. Izuku was never late.

He was apparently so late and distracted this morning that he forgot to silence his phone. Chime after chime erupted from his now buzzing pocket. He must not have had internet service earlier - the wifi was spotty in the dorms. He could feel his face burn red.

Aizawa was the one shooting him daggers this time.

"Late, and disrupting class, Midoriya? I expect more from you."

Frantically silencing his phone, which had just let off another text notification, he quickly bent into a low bow.

"I am SO sorry Aizawa-senpai! It w-won't happen again!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Just sit down, Midoriya," he groaned, then got back to the lesson.

The class erupted in a sea of giggles watching him compose himself. He took his seat behind the blond, exhaling a sign of relief that he was no longer the center of attention. After unzipping his bag as quietly as possible and taking out his books, he caught a glance at his phone.

Kacchan 6:10 AM- Back at my room. Don't forgot to set an alarm to get up.

Kacchan 7:50 AM- You didn't set an alarm. Dumbass.

A small smile creeped its way to his lips. He looked up at the boy in front of him. He almost texted him back. Almost. It would be just a little weird to respond now. Instead, he closed it out to check the others messages piling up. Iida, Ochako, and Todoroki had all messaged, asking him if he was okay. Iida scolded him for being late, as expected. There was also a message from Eijiro.

Eijiro 8:00 AM- I hope you're alright.. Class isn't the same without you :)

8:15 AM- Bakubro is acting super weird today, good thing your not here.. He looks like he's gonna explode. More so than normal that is :D

8:50 AM- Glad you made it _ Hope you are OK.

Izuku smiled again and looked over at the shark-toothed boy. Eijiro shly caught his eye and waved. His smile was so bright and warm, Izuku couldn't help the flush that came over his face.

Eijiro's eyebrows furrowed as he mouthed the words, "You OK?" Izuku smiled back and nodded his head.

"Oi! Nerd! WAKE UP. Take the handouts!"

Izuku jumped. He was too lost in his flirty exchange with Eijiro to notice the papers waving in front of him. Kacchan was turned around in his seat, eyes narrowed and flicking between Izuku and Eijiro.

"S-Sorry, Kacchan."

"Tch. Whatever."

Izuku took the pile, setting one page on his desk and handed the rest back behind him. He chewed his lip in concern.

Kacchan almost sounded...calm in his response. This is weird.

The rest of the day was pretty standard. Their last two months of school were full of testing and projects. They were taking a break from hero patrols to focus on their studies. Izuku was having a really difficult time focusing. His mind kept wandering to last night.

Did he like Eijiro? Why did Kacchan ask that?

If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he heard a tint of sadness in Kacchan's voice when he did.

Why did he care? Or why should he care? Why does my chest hurt so much today?

Kacchan was so..different. There was no way that Kacchan actually liked him, liked him, was there? He made that clear plenty of times.

But.. but then why does it hurt so much?

Thankfully, no one was looking at him weirdly today. He knew they were loud. Really loud. He was actually surprised that Mineta didn't make a comment during group time. Maybe they weren't that loud…? Maybe.

Kacchan certainly wasn't looking at him weirdly. He didn't look his way at all, actually. Even when he bumped into his desk earlier. He'd normally have something to say. The radio silence was unnerving.

As soon he sat down with his lunch tray, Mina came bouncing over to him.

"Hey there hun! You have a good time last night?" She giggled and looked at him pointedly.

Did I what? W-What is she talking about? Certainly not.. No. Right?

"Uh.. Sure? I, ah, just um.. Slept?" He tried to sound sarcastic and confused.

A knowing smile found its way to Mina's lips. She knew something.

"You musta had some wild dreams, then!" she laughed, outright, " Oh, and I think you need a new shade of concealer, hon.. We can go shopping this weekend if ya want! I need to pick up some more ear plugs myself." She winked and Izuku's eyes widened, panicked.

She knows. She definitely knows.

Izuku cleared his throat. A wave of uneasiness washed over him. Did everyone notice the marks on his neck? Did other people hear them? He was losing his appetite.

Did someone say something to Kacchan this morning? Is that why he's acting weird?

A gentle hand grabbed onto his at the table. He looked over at Mina's sweet smile.

"It's okay, babe. I won't say anything. But you guys were uh, loud.. And Bakugou has been acting weird today, too. You guys alright?"

Izuku sunk into his seat. This was embarrassing.

"I, ah.. I'm fine. I don't.. I don't know if Kacchan is OK." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "We're not together.. Mina.. he doesn't talk to me about that stuff."

Mina wrapped him up in a side hug, squeezing tightly.

"It's alright babe. I'm sure he's fine."

He felt a little better after the hug. Mina was a good friend.

"So ah.. You think anyone else.. noticed my, um.. my neck?"

Izuku brought his chopsticks to his mouth. The food in the cafeteria was good today. Either that or he was just really hungry. Or he needed a distraction. Probably all of the above.

"Probably not.. I'm just observant! I also know a thing or two about makeup and can tell when someone has some on. The slight discoloration on your neck is noticeable to me. But that's again, because I have an eye for makeup. Don't worry so much babe!"

Izuku groaned, but was feeling better. Hopefully she was right. The rest of his friends started to gather at the table. Iida was giving him a lecture about this morning. Ochako was chatting with Mina and Tsu about who-knows-what. He was just thankful no one was talking about him. He couldn't help but glance over at the blond though. He was at his usual table with Sero, Denki, and Eijiro. They locked eyes for a moment before he quickly looked away.

"Are you paying attention to me, Midoriya?! You need to focus!" Iida snapped.

"Y-yes, Sorry, Iida. It won't happen again!" He gave him a warm smile.

Why was Kacchan looking at him?

The last class they had for the day was with Ectoplasm. They were going to be working on some one-on-one combat...which meant they needed to put on their gym uniforms. Izuku felt himself tense going into the locker rooms. Maybe if he was quick about it, no one would see. He was also pretty sure his boxer briefs covered a lot of the ones he couldn't conceal.

Changing in his typical spot, he laid his eyes on Katsuki just a few lockers down. Unlike Izuku, a lot of his marks were on his back. A lot. Wow, he really did a number on him. Katsuki made a point to change his shirt with his back facing the lockers, but Izuku was able to get a quick glance before he did. Damn. He had actual scratches all over his back. He also must have tried to cover the marks on his neck, because Izuku couldn't see any evidence there. He looked really hard, almost too hard at it, and finally noticed a slight color difference.

"Oi! What the fuck are you staring at, nerd!?"

Izuku's whole body flushed as he shot upright, going rigid. He didn't want to bring anymore attention to Kacchan than needed. He knew the other was trying to shield his back.

"N-Nothing Kacchan! J-just lost in thought!"

Katsuki glared at him, but didn't say anything else. Again, weird.

Izuku went back to changing and smiled to find that was right - his black boxer briefs covered all of the marks left on his lower region. The bite on his shoulder, however. he forgot all about. This time it was Katsuki caught staring. Izuku didn't say anything to him, though. He just really hoped no one said anything.

As he was walking out of the locker room, he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. He had to force himself not to wince, finally remembering the bite and bruise that was there.

"Hiya Midoriya! I missed you during lunch! Blasty over here was being super needy!" He motioned to the angry blond. "He was talking my ear off! Weren'tcha buddy?!"

Katsuki scoffed at him and walked away.

"Jus' kiddin! He has barely said a word all day," he laughed, warm and bubbly, "Where were you this morning? Didya forget to set your alarm?"

Izuku shot Kacchan a small smile.. Silent, huh? Hmm. Bringing his attention back to Eijiro, he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Uh, heh, yeah. I overslept."

The arm on his shoulder moved over to his side as he was pulled into a warm embrace. Eijiro ran his hand up and down along his waist. Izuku blushed.

"Im jus' glad you're alright! I missed you!" Eijiro smiled.

From the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Kacchan glaring at them.

Was this why he asked if I liked Eijiro? Does Eijiro.. like me?

Izuku shoved away those thoughts as they broke off for training with Ectoplasm. Working on the different ways he could use One For All was proving to be a good distraction from the pining thoughts he was having. Eijiro and Kacchan were both very attractive. Ectoplasm on the other hand, was.. well, not his type. He focused all his energy over the next hour trying to demolish on of his copies.

Izuku was tired. He didn't get a ton of sleep last night, despite sleeping in this morning. At 7 pm, he decided to lazily heat up a ramen cup for dinner. He was too tired to go to the cafeteria. Most people were already down there, so the common space was rather empty.

"Midoriya!"

Eijiro's bright voice echoed through the kitchen. Izuku looked up from the microwave and smiled.

"Hey Eijiro!.. You know.. You can um.. Call me Izuku, now. It's been almost 3 years, and we're friends.. Right? It feels kind of, ah, formal."

The redhead's face turned a light shade of crimson, and Izuku quickly backtracked, waving his hands in front of him, "But y-you don't have too! W-whats up?"

"N-nothing much.. I-Izu-Izuku.. I was just, ah, hoping to catch you before you went down for dinner! ...But I see you're not going, which is cool y'know, you don't, uh, need to go to the cafe, then..." He scratched the back of his head, "You doing alright, I-Izuku? Not that you look like you're not, of course! I mean, ah.."

Maybe telling him Eijiro could use his first name wasn't a good idea. Hearing it fall from his lips made Izuku's stomach flip. He also sounded super frazzled.

"I'm good! Just ah, tired is- is all -oh! Not that I didn't get enough sleep.. I certainly slept, I uhm I'm just sore.. From training! And I, uh, must have slept weird!"

He wasn't faring any better it seemed. Eijiro gave him a warm look anyway.

"That's good! Well, not good that you're tired.. Or sore.. But good that you are OK! But yea.. I was wonderin'.. you, um.. You doin' anything tomorrow night?"

Eijiro's hand was rubbed at the back of his neck, and he was shifting between his feet. He looked nervous.

"Ah.. not really? Why?"

The redheads expression changed quickly, and he looked so cute. His face was slightly flushed, but his responding smile took up his whole face.

"Cool.. cool.. Um.. you wanna ah.. Maybe go to the movies with me?! We can also get, um.. F-food if you want to.. M-my treat!"

Izuku's eyes went wide. Thankfully the microwave went off to serve as a brief distraction. He nervously laughed and got out his ramen.

"That sounds.. Fun! Yeah, fun! I'll, ah, look at movies we can go see!"

Eijiro's eyes lit up. It was like a wave of relief washed over him.

"Cool! OK.. Awesome! I, ahh.. will let you, um... eat that. I'm gonna meet Sero and Denki for dinner."

"Okay" Izuku smiled.

"It's a date! See ya' Izuku!"

Izuku could only stand there in awe watching Eijiro practically bound over to the door.

Did he just say.. a date?


	5. Not Jealous

Eijiro was on cloud nine as he made his way down to the dining hall to meet up with Hanta and Denki. He was also kind of hoping a certain angry blond would be there too. He didn't want him to have to find out that he was going on a date second hand. Katsuki might be just a little pissed. The word "date" was running circles around in his head. It's not like he's never been on a date before. He went on quite a few with TetsuTetsu, none of which he planned-- but he's been on them before.

I can't believe he said yes!I hope he realizes it's a date.

He planned on letting Izuku pick the movie, he said he would look at the available titles after all. He just needed to find the perfect restaurant for them to go out to eat at. He thought for a moment about going somewhere where they had really good katsudon, but he was reasonably sure that would look cheesy; everyone knows how much Izuku likes katsudon. It wouldn't be very original. This was their first date, it needed to be special.

He essentially bounced his way over to the groups' usual cafeteria table, sporting the biggest grin his friends had ever seen him wear -and that's saying something, considering the human sun that was Kirishima Eijiro. . Katsuki furrowed his brows and glared. It was the same face he's been giving him all day. Each time Eijiro talked to Izuku, or even looked at him, he was on the receiving end of that jealous stare.

Wait- not jealous. Katsuki told me that aren't dating. He wouldn't lie about something like that.

Then again.. you don't need to be dating to be having sex.

Stop it! He didn't say they were having sex, either! I also didn't have the balls to ask.. But still! He'd tell me if he had a problem with me asking Izuku out.. He's my best bro! Ugh.

Eijiro responded to Katsuki's death-glare by increasing the wattage of his smile. Maybe there was something else going on and Katsuki just didn't feel comfortable talking about it yet. Eijiro decided he should just do his best to cheer the other up. That's the manly thing to do!

"You look to be in a good mood!" Denki raised his eyebrows at him and winked. "Did something good happen before dinner?"

"Yeah, man! Did a certain someone take the bate!?" Hanta looked up from his curry, excited to support his friend.

Eijiro felt his face warming. After his talk with Katsuki the night before, he walked over to Denki's for some advice. He and Hanta are best buds, so of course Eijiro also talked to him about his crush.. The two were excited for him, encouraging him to make a move. They were both quick to point out how happy and content Izuku looks when they see him spending time with Eijiro; Denki, in his usual colorful language, had pointed out that Izuku "practically eye fucks" Eijiro every time he sees him, and that he's sure Izuku "wants to be ravished by that unbreakable form." Eijiro had laughed and told Denki he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't deny the warmth that spread through his gut at the thought.

Speaking of warmth - the heat of Katsuki's glare may have started to rival his explosions.

"Heh, yeah man! We're going to the movies tomorrow night!"

Katsuki scoffed and looked away. Eijiro didn't miss it.

Jeez… Maybe he is jealous.

"You jealous over there Bakugou?" Denki teased, never afraid to call it like it is. Whether that was confidence or stupidity had yet to be decided.

"Yeah man, you jealous that Kiri is going on a date with Midoriya?" Hanta raised a brow, daring.

Oh shit. This won't end well.

Katsuki stood up and slammed his hands on the table. It was a miracle that no one's food or drink toppled over.

"HAH?! Why the fuck would I care about Shitty Deku?!"

Neither of the boys were phased by Katsuki's outburst. Hanta's eyes glittered with mirth, and . Eijiou swore he heard the guy muttering that he 'sure didn't think he was shitty last night.' Denki snorted and elbowed his friend in the side.

"I dunno man..Maaaaybe cause," Denki giggled, looking up to the corner of the room in faux-thought "Well... nevermind." This time Hanta nudged Denki, shoulders shaking as he snickers.

Katsuki moved to loom over the electricity user. Small explosions were crackling in his hands.

"WHAT?! DON'T 'NEVERMIND' ME YOU FUCKIN' PIKACHU!"

Hanta couldn't help it anymore- he burst out in laughter. There was no holding back at the exchange going on. Eijiou's eyes were switching back and forth around the three of them, wondering what the heck was going on..

"Hey guys, loosen up! Yer ruinin' my moment here!"

Katsuki shot Eijiro a look and sat back down. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Yeah man, loosen up! I know your good at doing that around some people. Or well, makin' other people.. loose."

Damnit Denki. Eijiro mentally face-palmed.

"THAT'S IT! FUCK YOU, DUNCE FACE! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! QUIT ACTIN' LIKE YOU DO! I'M FUCKIN' LEAVING!'"

Katsuki picked up his napkin and disposable chopsticks with fury, never one to leave trash behind, and slammed them down on his tray to carry away. He kicked his chair in behind him and stormed from the cafeteria.

As he watched his best friend go, Eijiro couldn't help but notice the new sets of eyes on their table. Although people have become rather accustomed to the explosive boy, he hadn't blown up like this in a while.

I hope he's okay... Denki really looks to have struck a nerve. What does he mean by he makes people 'loose'? ...Gah! It's not what you think, Eijiro. Stop it.

"Gosh someone is has been extra moody today! You'd think after the noises I heard last night he'd be a little more... well, chill." Hanta shrugged.

Eijiro looked over at his friend a little confused. His eyes darted back and forth between his two companions, trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about.

"Noises?" Eijiro took a nervous sip of his drink.

"Yeah, man! Gosh! Are you sure he said it was OK for you to go after Midoriya?"

Eijiro shifted in his seat, suddenly not feeling so excited about having asked Izuku out.Thoughts of his exchange with Katsuki are mulling through his head. He keeps second-guessing the meaning behind their conversation.

He is not sleeping with Izuku.. Nope. He is not. Ignore them, Eijiro.

"Bakugou said they aren't dating.. Soo..yeah."

Denki and Sero shared a knowing look between them. Eijiro felt an anchor sinking in his gut.

But then, Denki changed the subject, "Okay, man! So, ah.. You know where yer gonna take Midoriya to eat??"

With the positive change in conversation,Eijiro felt a little better. They spent the rest of dinner discussing plans for creating the perfect date.

Through it all though, Eijiro couldn't get their words out of his head. Hopefully, they wouldn't come back to haunt him later.

Izuku is not hooking up with Bakugou.. He's not.

Izuku made sure to set his alarm for earlier than he would normally wake up. Being late yesterday really shook him. He also didn't need Iida or Kacchan yelling at him again.

Speaking of… Kacchan didn't try to see him last night. In fact, he barely spoke a word to him at all. If Izuku was being honest with himself, it really hurt. But then again, it's not like they were dating. It was just sex. Katsuki had no obligation to talk to him, or even sleep with him in the first place. Before he could think about it further, his phone buzzed.

Eijiro 7:00 AM- Mornin' Izuku!

A smile spread on Izuku's face. No one ever sent him good morning texts. He finished doing his tie - well, sort of? - before typing up a response..

Izuku 7:02 AM- Good morning Eijiro _

Eijiro 7:03 AM- Wanna walk to class with me?

Eijiro 7:03 AM- Bakugou is a little grumpy today..

Eijiro 7:04 AM- He's gonna walk alone.

Izuku normally walks to class with Ochako and Tenya. They probably won't mind if he doesn't for one day. The idea of walking with Eijiro sounded nice.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a tightness in his chest. Katsuki is normally not much of a friendly morning person, but still... Izuku somehow felt responsible for his bad mood.

Maybe I should have gone over there last night. I'm sure he'd be in a better mood if I was there to help.. We do have about 45 minutes before class starts.. I can stop by before meeting with Eijiro.

Eijiro 7:04 AM- You don't have to though!

Eijiro 7:05 AM- :)

Oops! He'd forgotten to respond. He quickly texted back.

Izuku 7:06 AM- I'll meet you at your room in 30 mins! I'd love to walk with you :)

Eijiro 7:06- See you soon!

Izuku grabbed his keys and headed to the stairs. Making sure no one was in the hallway, he quickly made his way over to Katsuki's room. His door was never locked in the morning (this wouldn't be the first time they tried to get in a quickie before class). Not wanting to alarm Eijiro by knocking, since his room was right next to Katsuki's, he simply turned the knob and let himself in.

Katsuki was in the bathroom when he came in; he could hear the water running. Willing to wait, Izuku made his way over to the bed.

"Oi! Ei, s'that you? I said I was fine!"

Katsuki came out of the bathroom and turned the corner, fully prepared to scare Eijiro away. He couldn't even look at the damn idiot right now without getting angry. His eyes went wide, breath catching when he saw dark green curls instead of the red spikes he'd expected.

. Izuku had certainly made himself at home. He was lying on his back, bare feet planted on the mattress (even that idiot knew better than to go anywhere near Katsuki's sheets with his shoes on). The grey uniform pants were unbuckled, knees bent and legs spread wide. The nerd was palming himself through his boxers.

Katsuki's gaze slid upward to find Izuku's brows curved in frustration, biting his lip. That palm was clearly not enough. The green, frustrated gaze darted towards him and Izuku's expression immediately relaxed.

"H-hey Kacchan.. I'm meeting Eijiro at 7:35 to walk to class.. But I heard y-you were tense. I, ah..I can help you.. I-If you.."

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Katsuki was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He grabbed each of Izuku's wrists, pulling them overhead before pinning them both with one large hand. The other ran from Izuku's ribs to his hip, where it stayed, a firm pressuring holding him to the mattress. Katsuki leaned in, lips just centimeters from Izuku's own. The cinnamon of Katsuki's toothpaste cooled his breath, sending a shiver up Izuku's spine as it fanned across his face.

"You fuckin' slutty nerd," his voice sounded deeper, rougher. "You want me that bad, huh?"

Izuku bit his lip looking directly into the molten crimson right in front of him.

"Always, Kacchan."

The crimson was quickly swallowed by black as Katsuki's pupils dilated. "Fuck."

Izuku wasn't entirely too sure what had gotten into him this morning, but he needed this. Normally, he wouldn't be so aggressive, too nervous and self-conscious - but today, he didn't care. He would do anything to avoid the uncomfortable feelings he'd dealt with the day before. Katsuki's absence had hurt like hell. So, if this was the only way to get his attention, Izuku would do it.

He wanted to do it - and Kacchan didn't seem to mind.

But also, who doesn't like to start their morning with a little foreplay? Katsuki sure did - it was the best (and often only) way to cheer him up in the morning.

It didn't take long for Katsuki to close the nearly non-existent gap between them, pressing his cool lips to Izuku's overheated mouth. He quickly opened, allowing access to Katsuki's tongue and quickly meeting it with his own muscle. The kisses were messy, saliva spilling from their mouths, dripping down Izuku's cheek - but he didn't care, too busy relishing in Kacchan's weight pressed against him, the pain-yet-pleasure of his thumb digging into his hip, the thrill of being pinned by his wrists.

The two of them were so lost, so quickly. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew they were on a time crunch - they'd make every second count.

Izuku would have been content making out this way forever, but it wasn't what he'd come for, and Katsuki knew it. The blond traded Izuku's waistband for his own, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his baggy pants. The reach forced him to let go of Izuku's wrists - "Don't you dare fucking move" - and almost immediately Izuku felt Katsuki's already-solid cock pressing against his own through their boxers. Izuku couldn't sit still anymore - he moved his wrists to pull at Katsuki's shirt, silently cursing the school for forcing them to wear button-downs. Kacchan smirks at him and leans back to yank it over his head.

"I never button this shit all the way up, you damn nerd." He leaned in to take control of Izuku's mouth once more as he dragged the knot of his tie downward. Scarred fingers fumbled to undo his top button, and Katsuki growled with impatience, just tearing the top two off to speed up the process. He paused in his kisses just long enough to drag the whole ensemble overhead. As he did so, Katsuki used the time to kick his pants from his ankles, then dragged Izuku's off as well, leaving them both in their boxers.

The blond moved to lie next to him, a warm hand finding its way to Izuku's waistband to wrap around him. At the same time, Izuku grabbed the lube that he'd set out while waiting for Katsuki and poured it into his palm, pressing his fingers inward and moving them around to coat them. Slick fingers slid slowly into the back of Katsuki's way-too-tight boxer briefs, testing..

Katsuki gasped when he felt a cold digit rub against his entrance, sending a tingle of pleasure through his groin. Realization of what Izuku wanted to do washed over Katsuki's face. Wide crimson eyes met smug viridian, and Katsuki quickly discarded his last bit of clothing. He gave a small nod of approval before trying to steal another kiss.

Izuku took the opportunity to quickly change their position, quickly yanking off his boxers. As he pushed Katsuki on his back, he looked at the clock. 7:10, they had 25 minutes. Just enough time. He sat between Kacchan's legs and thrust his finger back inside him, quickly joining it with another. WIth two fingers working their way in and out of the fiery blond below him, he started to kiss and suck on Katsuki's neck. Sharp gasps and whines slipped from Katsuki's usually growling and husky mouth as he lost himself to sensation. Being able to touch him like this was rare, but oh so thrilling. The noises breaking free sounded like music to his ears, and were swallowed up by his cock.

His free hand was biting down hard on his knuckles to try to muffle the sounds he was making. Izuku groaned, so turned on that the pressure in his dick was becoming physically painful. He reached between his legs to alleviate himself at least somewhat, and Katsuki was having none of that, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away.

"Fuckin… hngghh…. Fuckin' dumbass. Lemme, ah - lemme do it." He wrapped his own hot fingers around Izuku's length and began working in time with the thrusts of Izuku's fingers. Immediately the pressure-pain gave way to a wave of pleasure, and Izuku moaned.

"God.. mmm.. Kacchan."

Katsuki's hips were bucking now, impatient, trying to fuck himself on Izuku's scarred fingers. His breathing picked up, accompanied by sounds of increasing desperation, and Izuku realized that he must have been getting close.

Izuku curled his fingers upward where he could feel a slight bulge - a zing of excitement ran through him. This must be Kacchan's prostate. He added pressure, massaging the area with renewed enthusiasm. . As soon as he did, Kacchan cried out - actual tears visible in the corners of his eyes. . Izuku wrapped his other hand around Kacchan's leaking erection, squeezing hard. He was practically sobbing in pleasure, now, and Izuku greedily ate it up with his mouth, kissing him hard on the lips. Just three more pumps to Katsuki's cock before he felt warm liquid spill out onto his chest and stomach. His head tipped back, blonde spikes pressing into the pillow, and his back was arching hard.

He looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

The speed of Katsuki's hand rapidly increased on Izuku's leaky arousal. The taste of cinnamon was again on his tongue when Kacchan connected them together in a deep kiss, open mouthed and slow. No longer able to focus on the beauty in front of him, Izuku chased his own orgasm, rutting faster into Katsuki's hand. He came hard, letting out his own wrecked moan as his hips stuttered, released into Katsuki's palm.

Izuku slowly brought his clean - well, cleaner - hand to the side of Katsuki's face and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. He looked at the clock again, 7:25. He quickly got up and grabbed the tissues off the nightstand to clean them up. The two quickly pulled their clothing back on, and Izuku ran to the bathroom to wash his hands and take a look in the mirror. Katsuki came up behind him to do the same, and to fix his hair. After he'd deemed his spikes adequate, he grabbed hold of Izuku's waist, pulling him to his chest. His face pressed into Izuku's curls as he brought lips to his ear and spoke under his breath, husky.

"What the fuck was that? Hah? Comin' in here and thinkin' you were in charge? Touchin' me like I was your bitch? Fuck that. I'm gonna show you who's boss later, you fuckin nerd."

Izuku took in a sharp breath, and turned around to wrap his arms around Katsuki's neck. A sweet smile came across his face.

"You feel less tense now though.. don't you? Kac-chan?"

Katsuki responded by shoving him out of the bathroom. Izuku practically tripped as he stumbled toward the door. It was 7:30, he needed to go. But damn that hurt!

"Who the fuck told you I was fuckin' tense, anyway? Shit! Hurry up and fuckin' leave already!"

Izuku looked over at him with a pained expression, knowing the other wasn't going to like his answer. He wasn't sure why Kacchan had been weird about Eijiro, but he definitely had been, recently.

"E-Eijiro. H-he told me you w-were in a bad mood this morning.. I.. I-I just wanted t-to help."

Katsuki clicked his tongue. Izuku thought he heard him cursing Eijiro under his breath.

"I'm fine!" Better now he thought internally, "The fuck you still doing here? Get the fuck out!" Katsuki growled.

Izuku quickly turned the door knob and peered outside. Thankfully, the hallway was empty. He silently shut the door behind him before making his way nextdoor. He knew better than to try to wave or smile back at Kacchan before leaving.

Dammit, Kacchan! Why do you always need to be such an ass?!

He smoothed out his pants and shirt one more time before bringing his hand up to lightly rap on the door.

Hopefully Eijiro didn't hear us..

Izuku was met with the brightest, toothiest grin. All traces of hurt from how Katsuki acted just a few seconds ago were already washed away by that smile of pure joy.

I wish Kacchan would look at me like that.

"Hey, Izuku! You uh, you ready to go?"

Just as he was about to respond, the door next to them slammed shut, making them both jump. Katsuki glares at them before he walks towards the stairs.

"See, I told you he was grumpy!" Eijiro whispered conspiratorially.

Izuku laughed a little as a hand came up to rub the back of his head.

"You know Kacchan.. I'm sure he's fine."

The redhead let out his own nervous laugh, and closed his door. Bringing an arm up and around Izuku's shoulder, he looked down at the boy next to him. Izuku was gently pressed to his side.

"Right! Let's go!"

Izuku smiled. The arm around him felt nice. Even though he knew it was only done as a friendly gesture, it was still comfortorting, and made his heartbeat pick up.

I can get used to this.

Classes flew by. As it got later and later into the day, Izuku found himself really looking forward to the movies later with Eijiro. The shark toothed boy was acting extra nice to him all day too. Every chance he got, he was walking with him with his arm around his shoulders. It was pleasant to feel wanted, appreciated.

The only thing to damper his mood was the shitty blond. Despite their morning activities, which usually made him more tolerable, Katsuki seemed to be in an even worse mood than he was before. Izuku tried not to let it get to him.

Eijiro was going to meet him at his dorm around 4:30 to pick him up. They decided on seeing a romantic comedy. Izuku knew how much of a sucker Eijiro was for them, and he never got to see movies he wanted when they went out as a group. The majority of their class was really into horror flicks, and of course Eijiro was too kind to complain.

As he was giving himself another once over in the bathroom, he heard a knock at his door. He pressed the home button on his phone to check the time: it was only 4:15. Izuku suddenly got really anxious.

Crap! No! Why is he here early?! At least I'm ready..

When he went over to the door. Instead of being met with a bright smile and red spikes, a mess of blond was forcing its way into his room. Izuku was roughly pushed against the door, Katsuki's hands gripping the front of his sweatshirt. Izuku cringed - he didn't have on anything too fancy, he was just going to the movies and out to eat - but he didn't need it wrinkled. Dammit Kacchan, he thought, as he struggled in the other's ruthless grip.

I don't have time for this.

"K-Kacchan! W-what are you doing?!"

Katsuki raked his eyes over Izuku's form before opening his mouth to speak.

"You agree to go out with fuckin' shitty hair?! It's been all that asshole has been talkin' bout' all goddamn day!'

Izuku's eyes widened and then shot down to look at his feet. His hands stopped struggling, is this why he's upset? Unable to look the blond in the eyes, he stuttered out his words. As nervous as he was, he made sure to choose them wisely, he didn't want to make Kacchan even more bothered.

"Uh...yeah.. H-he asked i-if I wanted to g-go to the movies.. He's s-so nice- I don't see why I shouldn't g-go with him!" Izuku closed his eyes and took in a breath. He then nervously locked eyes with the boy in front of him, audibly gulping before continuing. "B-but don't worry K-Kacchan! N-no one could replace you as his best friend! I-I'm not t-trying to steal him or nothin'.. H-honest." Izuku looked down at his shoes again and started to fidget with the bottom of his top. "I could ah c-cancel.. I-if you want.."

Katsuki's hand moved from the front of his top to the back of his head.

"Quit yer yapping nerd, I didn't tell ya to fuckin' cancel."

Izuku was pulled into a rough kiss. It was quick, filled with tongue and teeth. After a few moments he pulled off to open the door. As he was about to leave, he gave Izuku one more harsh look. Izuku wasn't sure if he was angry or what, but the expression on his face sent a chill down his spine.

"Jus' remember who you fuckin' belong to, nerd. You're MINE. Got it!?"

The door slammed after him. Izuku was left against the wall, breathless and maybe a little hard. After taking a moment to collect himself, he looked over at the clock. Eijiro would be here any moment.

What the heck was that all about?


	6. Nice

The light knock at his door caused him to jump. Fearful that Katsuki was back to do something else, he quickly opened the door. Thankfully, he was met instead with a sweet surprise.

Eijiro was standing there instead with a warm smile on his face. He was wearing a fitted black button down shirt and matching black skinny jeans. Comparing his own All Might hoodie and blue jeans, Izuku felt very underdressed.

But, damn he looks good.

"I ah, got this for you." The hand previously hiding behind Eijiro's back was brought forward to reveal a flower. His bright vermillion eyes were hesitant, almost nervous.

Izuku blushed and reached for the beautiful red rose. His fingers lightly brushed over Eijiro's during the exchange, and a small spark ran through his chest.

I wonder why he got me a flower.. that's so nice of him! Where did he even get it? Do we have roses on campus? Maybe he picked it on the way back from class or something.. I don't have anything for him though..

He realized Eijiro was still standing in front of him, waiting. Oops. He decided not to think more on it.

"T-Thank you, Eijiro." He gently brought the rose to his nose. He wasn't too sure what to do with it, but it made him really happy anyway. He looked around for a moment, thinking about where he was going to put it. He couldn't take it with him..that would be weird. He ended up carefully placing it down on his desk, vowing to get water for it when he got home.

As he spun back around, he caught a glimpse of his outfit in the bathroom mirror. A pang of anxiety washed over him. His simple hoodie and jeans were nothing compared to Eijiro's outfit. Eijiro looked hot and Izuku felt he looked well, rather not.

"Y-you think I-I should change? Y-you look.. You look r-really h-" he caught himself, "nice! You look nice."

Izuku had to stop the whimper of embarrassment that almost escaped his lips. He did not just almost tell Eijiro that he looked hot.

The corners of Eijiro's lips turned up, and a dusting of pink came over his checks.

"Th-Thanks I-Izuku.. Y-you look.. Ah.. You look great! Definitely no need to change! Sh-shall we go?"

I look great? Ah… If he says so...

"Okay! Y-yeah, let's go!"

Izuku grabbed his wallet and keys and shoved them in his pocket before he closed the door behind him. Eijiro really looked good today. It had been awhile since he'd seen him wearing something other than his UA uniform. Eijiro was walking slightly ahead of him for a moment, and he couldn't help but notice the curve of his ass in those jeans. It's not like he's never seen him wear skinny jeans before, but he's never worn them for him. Thankfully, Izuku soon joined him at his side. Staring at that ass for too long would surely make the halfie he'd developed thanks to Kacchan's… whatever that was earlier… reappear. He did not need that.

He's not wearing those jeans for you! We're just going to the movies and out to eat as friends! Nothing more! Right? Stop it, Izuku! You're being so inappropriate!

When they got inside the elevator he caught himself yet again having lewd thoughts about Eijiro. He looked really, really hot. Damn Kacchan for leaving him so turned on.

As if he knew that Izuku was having dirty thoughts, Eijiro slightly bit his lip and ran his eyes up and down Izuku's body. A soft laugh left his lips, almost disbelieving.

Izuku knew he needed to say something again; this silence was driving him insane.

"Y-you really look… j-just.. um.. wow."

This is not how you talk to your friend, Izuku! Stop staring at him like that! Like you want him to kiss you.. To pick you up and slam you against the wall of the elevator while he - AH! INAPPROPRIATE! Stop it!

"I-I mean! Um, gosh, I'm sorry! This is embarrassing.. um.. I.. I just think.. ah, you.. um.. the black of your shirt! Yeah, the color! It ah.. makes your um, hair pop? Gosh that sounds even more embarrassing.. the silence of this elevator is, ah.. really.. um.."

Eijiro's face was competing with his hair. He brought his hand to the back of his head, and started shifting his feet. He looked around the elevator as if there was something besides Izuku to look at. There wasn't.

Great you've made him uncomfortable, Izuku. Good job.

"Hey, Izuku..it's okay." He laughed awkwardly. "I ah, I'm glad you.. You like my outfit. I, ah wanted to look.. N-nice for you today! So, thank you for the compliment!"

So he did wear them for me?! Ohmygoshomygoshomygosh. Relax Izuku. Don't overthink this! In fact, just stop thinking at all. Just. Stop.

He was mistaking the look in scarlet eyes for attraction, and it was drawing him in. He was getting lost in them, and this wasn't good. He needed to get his mind back on track, and out of the gutter.

His body however, had other ideas.

He took a step closer to the taller boy, nearly close enough to share the same air. Eijiro's normally bright eyes appeared darker to Izuku, darting down to his lips and back. The air felt thick, heavy. And just as he was about to say something, an attempt to break the tension, the elevator stopped. They both jumped backward, Izuku flushed and wide-eyed while Eijiro laughed as the door opened.

He's not Kacchan. You can't just jump him in an elevator!! Get it together, Izuku!

"After you, Izuku!" Eijiro cheerfully said, arm out to hold the elevator door. His toothy grin was almost too much to look at. He gave that smile to everyone though, and Izuku was sure he was the type to always leave the elevator last. He was still actively trying not to read into things as he stepped out.

"Th-thank you Eijiro!" Izuku returned his smile with one of his own blinding grins. The kind he put on for the camera when he was talking to the press. The one that Midnight said would "break a girls heart one day!" Oh, if she only knew how true that statement really was.

Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Izuku stayed silent as they made their way to the exit. When they passed the common area, Mina was sitting on the couch with Denki and Jiro.

"Have fuuun you twooo!!" Mina catcalled. Izuku also swore he saw her wink.

That's, uh, nice of her? He looked at Eijiro to see if he had a clue, and the man beside him was flushed.

"Th-thanks Mina! I ah, I will! We're um, jus' seein' a movie!"

Denki flipped around on the couch and looked right over at Eijiro. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!.. ow! Babe! What was that for!?"

Izuku giggled. Jiro was giving him a death stare and jabbing his side.

Eijiro gave them a wave and walked a little closer to Izuku. He placed a hand on the small of his back, gently pushing him forward.

That was a little weird. What the heck was that about? If they're all sitting around the common room anyway, why didn't they just come with them?? Eijiro seems embarrassed.

As soon as they got outside, that arm was around his shoulder again, and Izuku relaxed into it. This, he was familiar with. This, he could handle..

"Sorry about that! That's ah, Denki and Mina for ya! Always wantin' to contribute.. heh."

"S'okay! We have some great friends, don't we?"

The grip on Izuku's shoulders tightened and he was pulled closer to Eijiro's side. His entire upper body was against the larger, more solid one beside him, and he almost wrapped his arm around his waist to make the position more comfortable.. but thought against it.. That would be weird. Intimate.

"We sure do! So ah.. What movie are we gonna watch?"

Izuku could tell that Eijiro was feeling more at ease. For whatever reason, their friends must have made him nervous. As they walked to the train station, he couldn't help but think about how much he enjoyed the physical contact between them. Eijiro was so warm, and the arm around him was comforting.

I could get used to this..

When they got on the train, they took a seat near the back. Eijiro sat down right next to him, their thighs touching. Izuku filled their time with talks about their internships. He couldn't help but notice how Eijiro was smiling and looked genuinely interested in what he was saying. It was rare— in Izuku's mind anyway— that that people didn't just zone out when he talked about hero stuff. He liked that Eijiro seemed to be really listening to him.

Even when Izuku started talking about one of the villains he went up against, he was surprised find Eijiro still engaged. He would swear that he was the only one who would get this hyped about villains. Even if he was just putting on an act for him, which Eijiro would probably never do..this was nice.

"He had this quirk that made him appear to you as someone that you really admire when you looked at him.. It was so cool! And a little scary to be honest.. His name is Secret Admirer!. He used his quirk to steal from people's homes.. Here! Lemme show you the article!"

Izuku took out his phone from his pocket with excitement in his eyes. This guy's quirk was seriously fascinating! And he also just so happened to be mentioned in the article as one of the heroes that helped to take him down. Which is so cool! Who cares if it's just one line.. he's in the article!

When he got the article up, a strong arm reached around to pull him in closer. Izuku felt his face slightly heat up again as the hand began gently rubbing circles into his shoulder. Everywhere Eijiro's palm touched was left tingling. The sensation brought a shiver down his spine, and his stomach felt like it was doing backflips. His mind wandered for a moment as he was zooming in on a photo of the villain.

I bet Eijiro gives great massages.. I'll have to try to ask for one sometime. Mmm.. I bet those fingers would feel good other places, too.. GAH! Mind out of the gutter!! God, Izuku. Why are you like this?!

"S-see?" Izuku said, reminding himself that he was in the middle of a conversation. "He um, was responsible for over 40 home invasions in the district. I think I was able to catch him because of who I saw him as..or, well, who he looked like to me when he was activating his quirk. I was 100% sure that the person I saw him appearing as wouldn't be there.."

Izuku cleared his throat. There was no way he was going to mention that he saw him as Kacchan. That would be embarrassing. Of course he would appear as him though, Bakugou Katsuki was his childhood friend. He'd looked up to him almost his entire life… it was only natural.

But still embarrassing.

"Gran Torino was on the hunt for him, and told me to keep an eye out for someone I uh.. admired, popping up out of nowhere on our patrols."

Eijiro leaned in closer, he could almost feel his warm breath on his face. If he'd turned his head just a little bit, he'd be able to kiss him.. not that he would of course!

While he was scrolling through the rest of the article, he glanced over at Eijiro to see if he was still listening. A nervous habit really - he's been listening the whole time. The way he was biting his lip, though, was sexy as hell.

Damn, Eijiro. What're you doing to me?

Izuku coughed and looked back at his phone for a moment before speaking again.

"I-isn't that c-cool?"

The hand on his shoulder stopped rubbing circles and gently squeezed as Izuku was met with bright eyes, and that ridiculously cute smile.

"Y-yea man! It's awesome! Even more so that you were the one to catch him! And you're even in the article! That's the best part! You probably saw him as All Might or something, right? That would be a big give away!"

Izuku laughed a little and looked down, biting his own lip now. It was cool that he was in the article. Even cooler that Eijiro was excited about it. There wasn't even a hint of jealousy in his voice when he said it. He didn't downplay it at all. He was… genuinely supportive.

This is something new..

"Heh, yeah! All Might would never be out there."

Too bad that's not who I saw.

Thankfully, the train arrived at their stop before he could worry any longer about the lie.. Although he didn't think Eijiro would be the type to keep pushing, it somehow didn't feel right to talk about Kacchan when he was with Eijiro. It felt… conflicting somehow.

When they stepped off the train, Eijiro let him go first and held the door when they left the station. The theater wasn't too far of a walk. It was also nice outside for once. It had been raining for the past few days, but today was the perfect day for long sleeves. Just a light breeze and clear blue skies.

Eijiro's arm was right back around him as they made their way to the theater. When they got there, Eijiro again made sure to hold the door on their way inside.

He is aware that I can open doors, right?

"Th-Thanks Eijiro!" Izuku smiled. He sure was being awfully nice tonight, and even though it was a little odd, he needed to make sure he knew he appreciated it.

When they walked up to the counter to buy their tickets, Izuku took out his wallet ready to pay.

I have just enough money for tonight! Thankfully we got paid a little bit during our internships.

"Two tickets for The Switch please!" Eijiro said.

"That will be 3600."

Before Izuku could take out the cash from his wallet, Eijiro handed the teller his card.

Okay, I guess I can give Eijiro cash..

Izuku held out 1,800 and waited for Eijiro to take it. The teller snickered a little when Eijiro waved his hand and money away.

"I got it, Izuku! My treat!"

Izuku pouted a little, but relented. As the teller gave them their tickets, she winked.

"Have a good time you two!"

Izuku's brow furrowed. What is with everyone and their desire for us to have a good time? Surely, she doesn't think we're on a date.. friends pay for friends all the time. Her wink makes me uncomfortable.

"Th-thanks!" Izuku shyly replied.

Turning to Eijiro, with a look of determination, he demanded that he'd pay for the both of them next time they went out.. "I don't want you spending all your money on me, Eijiro! Not that you can't do whatever you want with your money. It is your money. Who am I to say what you do with it.. but um, yeah, ah.. I'll get you next time!"

Eijiro smiled down and him and playfully ruffled his hair.

"No worries, Izu! I'll let you get it next time!" The look on his face changed to one Izuku was not quite sure how to describe. Was it endearment? Admiration? Is there something on my face? "You look cute when you're nervous."

Izuku's eyebrows raised and his heartbeat quickened.

Did he just.. did he just call me cute?

Eijiro cleared his throat and looked away. If Izuku didn't know any better, he'd think he saw him blushing.

"Y-you wanna get a snack or somethin? I-I'm ah, a little thirsty, I was gonna get a drink.. We can, um, sh-share one.. if you'd like?"

Thankfully, he changed the subject. A little something before dinner later wouldn't be bad. This movie was also almost 2 hours long.

"Sure! We have a little time before the movie starts! M-my mouth is ah, heh, a little dry too."

Thankfully both boys had the same taste when it came to soda, so when Eijiro went to get the drink, he didn't even need to ask. Cherry coke with light ice and one straw. He figured that Eijiro noticed him order one enough times by now. Cherry was his second favorite flavor after mint, and Eijiro was a cherry fanatic.

Izuku also got some candy and a large popcorn to share. It's not a trip to the movies without bunch-a-crunch and popcorn! That salty sweet combination was so, so good. Eijiro didn't complain - instead grabbing a piece and popping it into his mouth. It was nice not to be teased about liking it so much for once. Kacchan always made fun of him for his odd food combinations.

When they got to the counter to pay, Eijiro managed to get his card out before Izuku handed the cashier his money.

Again?

"E-Eijiro! Noooo! Y-You got our tickets! I-I can.."

Eijiro put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Izuku, I.. I want to.. Okay? Next time - you can get it next time, alright?" His eyes were almost pleading.

Those big, puppy dog eyes. Ugh. I can't say no now. Izuku hung his head in defeat. He had no choice but to accept. He didn't even try to give him money this time. He'd better not pay for dinner.

I hope he's not taking pity on me.

When they walked into the theater, it was pretty crowded. Thankfully, there were two seats next to each other near the middle. The middle was his favorite anyway, so it worked out. After they sat down, Eijiro put the drink they were sharing in the cup holder attached to the seat in front of them, the armrest that separated then was able to be pushed up. A hesitant look came across Eijiro's face.

"Is it ah..okay? If I move this? I always feel kind boxed in when there's an arm rest.. y'know?"

Izuku didn't see why not. He responded with a quirk 'sure!' before placing his popcorn in his lap. With the armrest away, Eijiro scooted a little closer.

They had made it just in time for the previews! Izuku hated being one of those people who came in after the lights were all off. As the previews started to play, Izuku felt a light touch on his thigh. When he looked down, he saw Eijiro's hand had brushed up against him. He was sure it wasn't intentional, so he didn't say anything.

He was thankful for the previews. He could let his mind wander without holding conversation for a bit. Izuku wasn't all too sure what he was feeling at the moment. There was a tightness in his chest, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say he was... nervous?

It's just a movie with a friend.. Nothing to be worried about.. We're sharing a drink.. And a straw, and he ah.. Oh gosh.. he put his hand into the popcorn bag on my lap.. N-nothing to feel weird about. I bought it to share. He's sharing. AH! Snap out of it, Izuku! This is normal!

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself. The movie should help relax his nerves. It was supposed to be a funny romantic comedy! He'd be laughing.. right?

The Switch was about this girl who was able to change her appearance - which was super fascinating! She would be a perfect undercover agent! Izuku was already thinking of hero names for her and everything!

But this was a movie, a romantic comedy no less, so what did this girl do with her quirk? Pretend to be two different people to seduce her guy friend that she liked, of course! The movie started off really funny. The main character was getting herself into some sticky situations when it came to switching back and forth between her two personas. Thankfully, Eijiro and Izuku share the same sense of humor. Eijiro's laugh was infectious anyway, he couldn't help the laughter that escaped his own lips every time he heard it.

Midway through the movie however, it started to get serious. The main character was starting to have really bad insecurity issues. The boy she was trying to seduce starts to really fall for "the other her" that she made look like a prettier version of herself. The person with the switching quirk ends up getting really depressed and attempting suicide. She thinks she's not good enough for the boy, and since this is a movie, it has to get dramatic.

As corny as it was, there wasn't a dry eye in the entire theater. When the love interest shows up to the hospital, the real tears started to flow. He ends up telling her that he knew it was her trying to seduce him the whole time. He knew about the quirk, and because he loved her no matter what she looked like, he let her play her game.

Izuku thought it was so stupid. But cute and heartwarming all at the same time. And he may or may not have been one of the crowd who cried.

It was also at the moment that the back of Izuku's hand brushed up against Eijiro's. When he went to place his hand down between them, it made him hesitate for a moment. Eijiro was wiping tears from his eyes, and his other hand was balled up in a fist.

Izuku smiled. He loved that Eijiro wasn't afraid to express his feelings in public - 'it's manly to be honest about how you feel!' There was also something so angelic about the way he looked when he cried. He decided it was okay to leave their hands touching. Out of solidarity. The warmth was comforting, and they were both in tears. Eijiro wouldn't mind.

As soon as his eyes landed back on the screen, he felt gentle fingers slowly weaving through his own..

Izuku's face turned a deep crimson as he looked down at their hands. He then looked over to the man next to him, and felt a light squeeze in response. He wasn't sure if the flush on Eijiro's face was from crying, or something else, but he figured he could use some extra comfort. Jade eyes searched crimson in the dark of the theater, and Eijiou returned his gaze with the sweetest, sunshiny smile.

No words were necessary to let Eijiro know that it was okay for him to hold his hand. He simply gave Eijiro's hand another light squeeze, accompanied by his own shy smile.

He probably is just feeling emotional from this movie right now. His touch feels nice though.

Izuku's face was getting hotter as he thought about their situation. It was taking everything he had to turn his attention back to the movie.

DO NOT over analyze this, Midoriya Izuku! Quit making this weird!

The movie ended with the main character and the love interest getting together-of course. The love interest gave this almost sappy confession about how he had liked the main character for years, and how he was happy they finally made the switch from friends, to lovers. Again, corny as it was, Izuku felt tears running down his face. Eijiro gripped his hand tighter and shared a look with Izuku as he sniffled as well.

When the credits started rolling, Izuku took another look down at their hands. He almost didn't want to let go. People around them were starting to get up and leave, and all he could do was stare at the lack of space between them. He was obsessing again.

"Hey.. I-Izuku?.. Izuuukuuu?"

A hand was waving in front of his face, jolting him out of his trance.

"S-Sorry, Eijiro! Sh-Shall we go?"

Eijiro laughed, full and open and warm, -and with one more squeeze, he detached their hands and got up. An emptiness fell over Izuku as he walked out of the theater. It was like something was missing, now. Eijiro held the door open for him as they walked out onto the street to head over to the restaurant. Izuku wasn't quite sure where they were going. He was a bit busy missing the soft heat of Eijiro's hand against his palm. But as soon as they were outside, Eijiro laced their hands together again and led them toward their next destination.

Izuku tried his best not to think too much about their hands being intertwined.. but he did begin to get the feeling that this was more than just two friends hanging out. He didn't hold on to Tenya's hand when they went out...

But Tenya was also more formal than Eijiro. He'd be unlikely to do anything except a weird, robotic pat on Izuku's shoulder if he saw him crying. Eijiro has always been touchy - hugs here and there, laying an arm around his shoulder. Maybe it was obvious that Izuku was bummed when he let go in the theater and he wanted to remedy the situation. Eijiro is so attentive after all, he wouldn't have missed Izuku's slight change in demeanor..

Neither of them said much as they walked to the restaurant. It was a comfortable silence. Izuku loved the way the city looked when the sun went down. It was around 6:30 when they left the theater. That movie was long! All the buildings were starting to be bathed in pinks, oranges, and yellows.

It's beautiful.

As they were waiting to cross the street, Izuku couldn't help but admire the way they sun shone on Eijiro's features. His sharp jaw was made more obvious, and in the pastel hues of the setting sun, his eyes shone like rubies. His sharp teeth glinted in the light when he turned to beam at Izuku, as if he knew Izuku was staring. The grip on his hand grew tighter. His thumb delivered soft strokes over the back of Izuku's hand.

Gosh, does he look handsome.

After a few more blocks, they stopped in front of a big building with the words "Twin Fish" in fancy script writing over the front. Izuku's eyes went wide. He'd heard of this restaurant before, but, man, was it expensive!

"A-are we eating here?!" Izuku asked.

I don't have enough money for this place.. And he shouldn't spend this much on me either. How could I repay him for something like today?

Eijiro turned to face him, using his free hand to rub up and down Izuku's upper arm, soothing. "Yeah! Is this.. Is this OK? Its ah, it's my treat after all..I-Izuku. I figured you'd like it here..." His face was definitely not flushed from crying this time. He was nervous. Izuku was making him nervous..

But.. but why?

All of a sudden, it was as if the light bulb turned on in his head. A hesitant look was washing over Eijiro's face. He wasn't sure if Izuku was happy with the date.

This is a date. We're on a date. He's taken me on a date. Oh. My. Gosh. This is why he's holding my hand. Eijiro likes me. Holy crap, he likes me. How did you miss this, Izuku?! He picked you up; it's just the two of you for dinner and a movie; he's been touching you the entire time; he paid… Are you that dense??

Izuku blinked his eyes a few times and shuddered a little. A shaky smile came across his face. He was not going to cry. Nope, he was not going to let himself cry. There were not tears in his eyes.

No one's ever taken me out on a date before… this is so..so nice! How did I not realize when he said 'it's a date' that the was asking me out on a freaking date!?

The sudden need to hug Eijiro came over him, and before he could stop himself, he'd wrapped his arms around taller man in front of him. His eyes burned with tears gathering in the corners as he felt the embrace being returned with strong arms around his waist. After a few moments, he moved his hands to wipe his leaking eyes and looked up at Eijiro, who seemed to be confused.

"Y-yeah. This.. this is.." He took a breath. "This is perfect. Thank you, Eijiro."

The look of concern had washed from Eijiro's face, replaced with pure delight, and he moved his arms from around Izuku's waist to reclaim his hand and lead them into the restaurant.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur. Eijiro had made a reservation, a reser- freaking-vation (Now it finally clicked why Eijiou opened all the doors for him, and even pulled out his chair before he sat down). The food was delicious. Eijiro must have looked at the menu beforehand, too, because he knew just what to order and what to recommend. And he was spot on. He knew everything Izuku would enjoy before he'd even looked at the menu himself.

He found himself looking - really looking - over at the handsome man in front of him. He had put so much thought and consideration into this evening for them. He'd even made a point to dress up. Izuku felt seriously under dressed now that they were in this fancy restaurant. Eijiro didn't seem to mind though. Unlike some people he knew, Eijiro didn't poke fun at him all the time. The conversation flowed effortlessly, as it always did between the two of them. He looked Izuku in the eyes the entire time, giving him completely unrivaled attention. Never once looking at his phone, or at anyone else in the room. Just Izuku.

He couldn't help but feel special.

When the check came, Eijiro took care of it like he said he would. Izuku didn't even want to think of how much he'd just spent. Not only did they get an appetizer, but they also shared a dessert. Mint ice cream, at Eijiro's suggestion.

He really does pay attention to me.

When he stood in front of him to help him out of his seat, Izuku finally noticed the cologne that Eijiro had put on as well. It was a delicious woodsy smell: cedar, sandalwood, and citrus. Again, how was he so blind to all of this? Their hands again found each other as they walked out of the restaurant and back to the train.

It was around 9pm by the time they got onto the train. Izuku rested his head on Eijiro's shoulder, and wrapped his arm around his bicep as they traveled home. Eijiro took out his phone and turned on some silly videos on YouTube as they made their way back to the dorms.

They stayed pressed together the whole ride home, and their hands remained intertwined the entire walk back from the station as well. They didn't even detach as they headed inside the building and over to the elevator on their way back up to the second floor.

Izuku didn't want to.

When Izuku unlocked and opened his door, he turned to connect gazes once again with the scarlet eyes of the very attractive man in front of him. Eijiro took ahold of both of Izuku's hands as he stared back. A small, almost nervous grin grew on his face.

"I ah, I had fun tonight" he spoke softly, making Izuku lean in subconsciously, wanting, "Thanks for coming out with me."

Izuku's heart was racing a thousand miles a minute as one of Eijiro's hands raised to cup the side of his face. His thumb gently wiped a tear out from the corner of Izuku's eye that he hadn't even known was there.

Izuku let out a shaky breath. "Th-thank you for inviting me.. I ah, I had a lot of fun too.."

Never having been on a date before made this part of their evening super nerve wracking. Was he supposed invite him inside his room? Is that what happens after a date? Was he expecting them to have sex? Did he want him to go to his room? They already have each other's numbers, so giving him his number and saying "Text me" or "call me" would sound silly. They already text each other, and they lived in the same building. Calling him would be silly.

"Izuku."

The sound of his voice coming from Eijiro's lips, and how close he was right now to his face, was enough to take him out of his muttering trance.

"There you are! I ah, I lost you for a second there."

"Heh.. s-sorry." Izuku flushed.

"S'okay. But ah, did you hear what I said?" He paused, waiting. Satisfied that Izuku did not, in fact, hear him, he repeated, "I said.. I said I want to kiss you." The rubies dropped to Izuku's lips and back. "Can I.. can I kiss you, Izuku?"

Izuku's vision was going foggy, and his body felt like it was acting on it's own when he nodded his head slowly to say yes.

The hand on the side his face gently made its way over to the back of his head as Eijiro drew him in. Izuku closed his eyes, preparing to feel foreign lips on his own. He'd never kissed anyone but Kacchan before. This would be different. Special.

He opened them again in surprise when a sweet and short kiss was placed on the side of his face, right next to his lips. Another was placed right on his forehead as a hand lightly ruffled through his hair.

Eijiro slowly pulled away and bit his lip before withdrawing completely and detaching his hands.

"Have a good night, Izuku."

"Y-You too.. E-Eijiro."

Slipping back into his room, Izuku crashed down onto his bed. He touched his cheek where he could still feel Eijiro's warmth, and smiled to himself. He felt so warm, and cozy, and just… happy.

I just had my first date. My first date. I think.. I think I like him. What the heck am I supposed to do now??


	7. Burn

Katsuki was tossing and turning in his bed, his chest felt heavy, mind racing. It's been an hour and a half, and sleep had yet to take him. He pressed the home button on his phone. 9:30pm. Ugh. Eijiro hasn't come back yet - not that he was listening for him to come back or anything. He knew he wasn't in his room.. Katsuki wasn't waiting for him; Eijiro is just really bad at being stealthy, and has a tendency to slam his door, is all.

Maybe a shower will help me fall asleep.

Katsuki grabbed his shower bag, towel, and some fresh clothes and made his way over to the bathrooms. Looking down the hallway to make sure no one was lurking, he put his ear up against Eijiro's door to check if he was there. Silence. After moving away from the door, he did another double take of his surroundings and continued on to the showers.

Maybe by the time I'm out of the shower, fucking shitty hair will be back from his goddamn date with stupid fucking Deku, who WILL NOT be fucking shitty hair tonight! He fucking knows better than to fuck anyone else, dammit! That's not why he's not back yet.

Katsuki tried really hard to concentrate on finding the perfect water temperature to distract himself. It didn't work.

That fucking nerd knows that he's not supposed to have sex with anyone besides me.. Eijiro is also a fucking prude anyway. He would never have sex on the first date. But he might let Deku blow him..

Fuck!

What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me?

Katsuki took his time in the shower, letting the hot water raining down his body to soothe his tense muscles. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was really fucking tense. The anxiety of not knowing what was going on, not knowing why Eijiro wasn't back yet was driving him insane. He found himself scrubbing his body extra hard thinking about it.

I don't care. I don't fucking care what they are doing. I don't.

I don't.

Fuck shitty hair, fuck Deku, fuck this. I don't care.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!! GAHH!! DIE YOU FUCKING DIRT, GRIME, AND INSECURITY!"

Katsuki groaned. His inner monologue turned into outward, audible frustration as he yelled that last statement out into the thankfully empty shower stalls. Fisted hands pounded the wall of the shower.

Dammit.

Katsuki finished up in the shower, got dressed and ran the towel through his hair. The hot water helped calm him down enough that he thought he could probably sleep. As he was walking back to his room, the elevator chimed.

Maybe it's Eijiro..

Not that I give a shit about him right now.

Still, he moved extra slowly.. Waiting to see who emerged from behind the sliding silver doors.

As he was about to open his door, the red head came out of the elevator with the biggest grin on his face. Katsuki glared hard at him, trying to mentally wipe that fucking smile off his face. It didn't work; he seemed to be smiling even brighter than before.

Katsuki almost felt guilty, his friend looked really happy. Who was he to deny him that? It still pissed him off though.

He was just with Deku.

My Deku.

"Kaaaatttt" Eijiro sing-songed over to him.

Damn he musta had a good time. Or he's drunk. He only calls me that stupid nickname when he's drunk.. or out of his goddamn mind. Or both.

"Kaaattt!! Kaaat!" he was swooning. Fucking swooning.

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"WHAT!? Stop calling me that god awful nickname!"

Eijiro grabbed onto Katsuki's arm hugging it to his chest and resting his head on his shoulder like a cuddling child. His grip was too tight. Katsuki couldn't escape the awkward hug without attempting to hurt him. He'd just have to listen to his grossly swooning friend.

"I had such a good night Kat!"

Ugh.

The blond rolled his eyes again and tried to push him off. He just outta the goddamn shower; he didn't need Eijiro's horrible fucking cologne and the smell of nasty buttered popcorn all over him. At least he didn't look like he just got dressed, and his hair was still in the same shape as it was when he left. Deku likes to pull hair.. They didnt fuck, that much he knew.. Doesn't mean he didn't kiss him. The thought of anyone else kissing Deku made his stomach knot up, blood boiling.

"Get off me Shitty hair! And I said stop calling me that! It's embarrassing."

Eijiro acted like he didn't hear him and squeezed him even tighter.

"GAAH I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"Jeeez! Sorrrryy man! I'm just so happy y'know!?"

"Yeah, whatever asshole. So did you kiss him or some shit? or what? Last time I checked, you were with fucking Deku. Pretty sure that loser hasn't kissed anyone before. Unless you want to count Auntie Inko."

Eijiro gave him a side eye, the type he gives whenever Katsuki says something that he needs to be be brought back down to earth from. Like, when he starts to make bad jokes about kids, or is being particularly pissy about losing. Being ridiculous. Seeing as he is the one who gave Izuku his first kiss, he realizes how stupid that sounded. But Eijiro didn't know that.

"Seriously, Bakubro? I'm sure he's not that much of a virgin. Don't be a jerk - last time I checked you guys were friends! And didn't I hear that you kissed him once when you guys were like 10? Like for a dare or something?"

Fucking Deku. Telling all our goddamn childhood secrets. At least he said it was for a dare..

This time it was Katsuki giving the side eye.

"You know what I mean Eijiro. Things from when we were brats don't count."

Eijiro gave him another look, but let it drop.

"Finnneee, but because you're bein' so dang ridiculous, m'not gonna tell you! You don't need to know what we did after we got back to the dorms anyway! I'm gonna go to bed! Night Kaatttt!"

Before he could stop him, Eijiro quickly ran into his room and locked the door. Two years ago, Katsuki would have blown up his door and demanded he tell him what they did. Thankfully he has matured some since then, so instead he took in a deep breath and went back into his room to try to go sleep.

Sleep wouldn't come. Instead, his hands kept raking through his hair, tossing and turning.

Dammit. That fucking asshole. He better not have kissed him.. or anything else. Fuck.

Against his better judgement he takes out his phone and pulls up the text stream he has with Deku.

Katsuki- Did you fucking kiss Eijiro??

He better fucking answer me. I don't care if it's late; he never fucking sleeps anyway.. I'm his..

Fuck.

I'm his nothing.. He doesn't have to answer me at all..

After 30 minutes of waiting, he decides try for sleep again. Izuku's phone being off or dead was the only comfort he had to think about right now.

After taking a shower, Izuku crawled back into bed and was replaying the events from the evening in his head.

So this is what it's like to go on a date. He must really like me.. He tried so hard to make it a good night. Too bad Kacchan would never do that..

The buzzing of his phone jolted him out of his thoughts.

I wonder if it's Eijiro..

Kacchan- Did you fucking kiss Eijiro??

Blinking his eyes a few times, and double checking the name on the top of the message stream, he read the message again. His heart started pounding and he curled himself tighter into the blankets as a trickle of anxiety ran through him.

Kacchan? Why is Kacchan asking me if we kissed? Did Eijiro say something to him? I mean, he can't be.. jealous.. can he?

Izuku started to type a response but stopped and shook his head. He instead back-spaced the text and locked his phone.

He doesn't need to know if we kissed. Not really.. He's not my.. my boyfriend. He's gonna be really mad if I don't respond though.

Damnit Kacchan. When are you going to stop messing with me? You can ask me out too you know..

Trying not to think any further on why Kacchan cared so much if they kissed, Izuku rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was Saturday. He could talk to Kacchan tomorrow. If he wanted to.

Izuku woke up to loud banging at his door. He looked over at the clock across the room.

Is there an emergency?? It's 5am! Dammit I'm not even wearing pants! I can't have Aizawa see me without pants!

Looking around the room for a pair of pants, he decided to give up, not having pants on would be the least of his worries if there was a villain attack. He must have been taking too long to respond because the banging resumed and was almost louder than before.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR DEKU!"

Kacchan!? Guess I don't really need pants..

"DAMMIT DEKU! DON'T MAKE ME FUCKIN' BREAK IT!"

Izuku quickly opened the door and looked out the hallway to see if anyone came out of their rooms. To his horror, Yuga locked eyes with him and winked.

"Mon Dieu gentlemen! Starting early, are we? Better get my ear plugs out!"

Izuku felt like he was going to be sick. Surely Yuga was referring to them arguing, not having sex… right?

Molten anger rose up through Katsuki as he stared into Yuga's eyes. Yuga quickly retreated into his room, not needing to wait for the blonde's eruption. Turning back to Izuku, Katsuki shoved him into the room, almost knocking him from his feet. The door loudly slammed behind him.

What the hell is he doing? It's way too early for this! Does he want everyone to know we're having sex??

"Ka-Kacchan! Do you want to wake up the whole floor??"

Before he could be pushed again, and fall on his ass for sure this time, he backed up against the bed. He was gripping his sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Does it look like I give a shit about the rest of goddamn floor De-ku?

Katsuki's eyes traveled down Izuku's body stopping to smirk at his boxers before his deadly crimson eyes landed back on Izuku's face.

"Really Deku? Is it fucking laundry day? I thought you stopped wearing All Might underwear when we were kids."

Really Kacchan?? I like these..

"Did you come here to make fun of me? Or s'there a reason you're waking me up at 5am Kacchan??"

Katsuki held his hand out in front of Izuku's face and opened his palm. The shorter hero flynched in anticipation for what was sure to be an explosion and closed his eyes.

What did I do now? Is he okay? He hasn't hurt me like this in years..

"Show me your phone."

My phone??

"Wh-what?? Why d-do you need my.."

"DID I STUTTER? HAND IT OVER!"

Izuku quickly unplugged his phone, held it out, and didn't even bother to unlock it. He couldn't possibly need to see what's in it.. could he? Raw anger was shooting through Katsuki's veins as he ripped the phone out of Izuku's hand.

"Passcode, NOW!"

Really? But it's soo embarrassing.. at least I deleted the dick pics on there..

"420715" he mumbled.

"HAH? Speak up!"

So embarrassing.

"I-its our b-birthdays.. 420715."

If Izuku didn't know any better, he'd think the pinkness on Katsuki's cheeks that he suddenly noticed was from him being flustered. He knows he'd be embarrassed if his birthday was Kacchan's passcode.

Yeah no.. that's definitely anger. Kacchan's too upset.

After looking through his phone for a few moments, it was thrown on the bed with so much force that Izuku was amazed it didn't hit the wall and shatter. Izuku's whole body trembled, looking back at the blond, Kacchan was mad, really mad.

"Y'didn't answer my fuckin' text!! Since when do ya fuckin' ignore me?! HAH?!"

Katsuki's hands were tugging at his hair as he walked up and down the room. His body was shaking in what Izuku would think was because he was about to explode, if he didn't know Kacchan for such a long time, so well. Instead, he recognized his behavior as him being anxious. These were the same nervous tendencies he had when he was a kid. Until he started to yell back and realize she didn't mean to hurt him, Kacchan used to freak out like this around Izuku whenever his mom would scream at him and call him names when they were kids.

Is he okay?

Izuku pushed himself up from the bed and took a step towards the blond, extending his arm to touch his shoulder. Katsuki slapped his hand away before he whipped around to face him. His fingers were clenching at his sides, it was amazing to Izuku that even with all this raw emotion that must be coursing through him, that he still had such beautiful control over his quirk.

Amazing.. Always so amazing Kacchan..

Snapping out of his fanboying moment, he turned his body to try to face the blond and looked into his eyes, searching for why he was so upset. Katsuki was refusing to look at him. It couldn't just be his frustrations and anxiety at this point -no, it had to be something else, something deeper. The last time he saw Kacchan this upset was when they were fighting at ground beta. Something was truly causing him to have a great inner turmoil, he was losing a fight within himself big time.

"Ka-Kacchan?" Izuku's voice was almost a whisper as he furrowed his brows in concern for the blond.

Katsuki's eyes clenched shut as his hands rose to the sides of his head to rub up against his temples. He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, and out through his mouth as shaky hands once again moved to his sides and wiped on his black sweats.

"D-dammit Deku! Did you fuckin' have sex w-with shitty hair!?"

Did I what? Is this what he's so upset about?

"N-no!"

"Did you fuckin' blow him?!"

Izuku's eyes shot open and blinked a few times. A look of concern washed over his face.

Really? Why is he...?

"DEKU!"

"N-no Kacchan! Why are you a-asking me these q-questions? You know I would-"

"SHUT UP! DAMMIT!"

His eyes closed again in what looked like an attempt to calm himself.

Seriously Kacchan? You know I would never..

"Did you kiss him?!"

Thinking back on the moment he shared at his door with Eijiro last night made him blush. He almost did. He wanted to, he was expecting Eijiro to, but he didn't..

"FUCKIN' ANSWER ME, DEKU! DID YOU KISS HIM OR NOT?!"

"N-no.. I didn't kiss him...he.. He kissed me!" Katsuki turned around and looked about ready to storm out. "NO NO NO NO! Stop!!!" Panic washed over Izuku's face and he quickly started moving away from the bed frantically waving his arms in front of him, and tapping on the side of his face, "ON THE CHEEK- nothing more!" His eyes were pleading for the blond to look at him as he extended his arms to grab onto Katsuki's shoulders to whip him back around. Katsuki's face was turned away, and maybe it was the tears in his own eyes playing tricks on him, but he looked to be.. to be crying. "I s-swear Kacchan.. Please.. l-look at me.."

The blonds shoulders started to relax a little and he moved his hands up to his face to wipe at his eyes. The corners of Izuku's lips turned up a little and he loosened his grip on Katsuki's shoulders. Katsuki's gaze shifted from Izuku's eyes down to his lips. His facial expression was practically unreadable, but Izuku thought he was at least calming down from his, well, panic. And seemed to have stopped crying.

Looking down and nervously biting his bottom lip, Izuku tried to meet the ruby eyes in front of him again with his own before speaking. The blond seemed to be too busy staring at his lips to make eye contact. "Wh-why?" he waited a second, then two. "Why Ka-Kacchan?"

Without saying a word, Katsuki roughly grabbed the back of Izuku's head, pulling him towards him and wrapping his other arm around his back. He dragged him in, causing their chests to press against one another as he captured Izuku's lips in a harsh kiss. Izuku wasn't sure if he should kiss back or push him away - he was just yelled at for christs sake! How is this time for a makeout session, dammit?! The decision was quickly made for him however, when fingernails dug into his side.

Izuku yelped. "Ouch! What the heck was tha--"

Katsuki's fiery gaze and rough hand, gripping at the side of his face, caught Izuku off guard, halting his words.

"Please just kiss me, dammit!"

Izuku's lips were once again stolen by the blond - not with so much force, but just as needy. This time, he kissed back instantly, breathing a small whimper into the blond's mouth. If this was his way of apologizing for his freak out, Izuku would take it- for now anyway.

He said.. please.

The hand on the side of his face moved to his scalp and began lightly tugging his hair, while the other moved down to grope at his ass. Katsuki wasn't messing around this morning. He wanted Izuku, and he wanted him bad.

Katsuki broke away from the kiss and brought his lips to Izuku's ear. In that rough and sexy voice of his, he commanded Izuku to move.

"Bed. Now. Need you. No one but me is allowed to kiss you."

Warm breath cascaded over the sensitive flesh, shivers running up his spine as Katsuki's teeth gently tugged his earlobe.

"Wa-wait.. Kacchan.. we never said.."

Katsuki lifted Izuku up and laid him down on the bed, his cool hands running up and under Izuku's sleep shirt, pulling it off before moving to remove his own, legs kicking out to rid him of his sweats. Izuku wasn't sure if he had missed the response, distracted by the kisses being being planted on his cheeks, jaw, and just above his lips, teasing him.

"Kacchaaan" he whined.

Strong hands massaged his sides, moved over the toned muscles on his chest and stomach.

Izuku threw his head back, and Katsuki shifted his kisses to his neck, a small noise escaping from the back of his throat. The hands paused in their sensual massage, moving from Izuku's waist to his chest, skillful fingers tweaking at both nipples.

"KACCHAAN!"

A frustrated growl erupted from Katsuki's lips as he stopped his kissing to lock eyes with the boy below him.

"WHAT?!"

Catching his breath, Izuku slowly opened his eyes to stare back at him, and gently moved his hands to the sides of Katsuki's face.

"Y-you never said we couldn't kiss an-anyone else.. just have sex."

A slight redness came over Katsuki's face, he's right, this was new. There was just something about the thought of Izuku kissing anyone else that just made him hurt. Made his heart swell and made him feel emotions he really just didn't know how to process. He knows he has no right to demand this, no right to change their agreement, but fuck Izuku for fighting him on this right now!

The hands resting on the fiery blond's cheeks moved to the back of his head to thread through his hair. He lightly massaged his scalp and bit his lip, waiting for a response.

Katsuki slow blinked his eyes and clicked his tongue with a smug expression he growled.

"Yeah? And? M'sayin' it now. Gotta problem?"

Not wanting to wait for a response, Katsuki moved to kiss him again, slower this time, more deliberate. It was almost.. almost sweet. There were deep, unspoken, and heavy words in that kiss, Izuku felt it.. and buried them back down into the depth in which they came, and set them on fire.

"M-Maybe." Izuku audubally gulped. "Y-You're n-not.." Izuku's face quickly turned a deep mahogany color as the next words fell from his lips "my b-boyfriend." His eyes closed immediately after realizing what he'd just said.

Boyfriend?? Why would I.. do I really want him to be my.. boyfriend?

Maybe? I don't know? Kinda?

But what about.. Last night? Eijiro.. The date..

But Kacchan..

"Oi."

I'm sure he doesn't want to.. But Eijiro might. I can't have both.. Can I?

Maybe? No, Kacchan would never agree to that..

But do I want that? No? I don't know?

Kacchan.. I want Kacchan..

It's always been him.

A kiss on his forehead was enough to stop his mumbling and get his focus back on the blond. His eyes slowly opened to look again into the bright crimson in front of him. Fully expecting him to be boiling over with anger for even saying the word 'boyfriend'.

"Stop thinking so much, Deku. It's simple, yer mine, which means only I can kiss you."

Katsuki kissed the side of his jaw.

"And touch you."

Another kiss planted on corner of his lips.

"And fuck you."

One more kiss pressed on the other side of his mouth, and Izuku was losing it.

"And whatever else I want to your needy body... within reason.. Remember?"

Katsuki's lips were once again nipping and licking at his earlobe, and his hips ground down upon him, both releasing breathy moans as they were rewarded with some much needed friction. Izuku was becoming a mess. Kacchan always knows just what to do to make him absolutely lose it.

"We have a deal. You know the rules, so Don't. Break. Them. Got it nerd?"

After each word, Katsuki pressed another kiss on some part of Izuku's face, and Izuku was beginning to find it hard to breathe. The low growl of his voice was making him weak, tempted. He's not going to let him win though, not yet.

We aren't dating. He's not my boyfriend. He can't just decide this.

But I want this. I want Kacchan.

"Then give me a reason not to."

Katsuki eyes widened before smugly smiling back at him. He kissed him one more time before opening the drawer that holds the lube and placing it on the bed next to them. Izuku shucked off his dorky All Might boxers and started to tug at the waistband of Katsuki's, slipping his hands in the back to grab at his ass.

As soon as the drawer was shut, Katsuki allowed Izuku to finish removing his last piece of clothing. He poured some of the slippery liquid into his hand and positioned himself above Izuku's hips, spreading himself out. Izuku's jaw and throat were peppered with kisses to distract him from the hand that Katsuki had reached behind himself, preparing. It didn't take long for Izuku to realize the blond's intentions, and coating his own fingers with lubricant to try to finish the job.

As soon as Katsuki felt Izuku's hands move from his hips to brush over his ass, he swatted them away. Katsuki never liked drawing out the process of opening himself up. Because Izuku liked to take his time, knew just where to touch, how to move to make him squirm, he rarely allowed Izuku to do it when Katsuki decided to let him top.

"Please, Kacchan?"

Only because the position he was in wasn't the most comfortable. Not because Izuku's breathy, wrecked voice sounded so sexy, and sweet, and utterly fucking perfect.

He removed his fingers and allowed Izuku entrance.

Izuku wasn't messing around this morning when he plunged 3 fingers deep inside, twisting and curling them upwards while scissoring him open. Katsuki moved both arms to the sides of Izuku's head, supporting himself on his forearms as he whimpered at the intrusion. The view Izuku had of the blond quivering above him was amazing. The sweat forming at his brow, the gasps and whines escaping his lips were everything.

"Hurry u-up ahh! Deku--Shit!"

Izuku pulled out after a few more thrusts and used the remaining lube to coat himself as Katsuki moved into position over him. Before guiding his cock into position, he ran his hand up and down the shaft a few times, teasing for what was to come. Deku's hands moved to the back of Katsuki's head to pull him down into a quick kiss before he locked his eyes with the blond, taking a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Katsuki smelled like burnt sugar and smoke, a scent he never found himself getting tired of, and he looked gorgeous.

As he stared into scarlet eyes, Katsuki slowly lowered himself down upon Izuku's painfully hard erection. Ruby eyes shot open and stared toward the ceiling as he lowered himself further and further. When he finally bottomed out, his mouth hung open and a shallow moan came up from the back of his throat.

"You're doing so well Kacchan, you look so amazing--So perfect-- I love you like this."

Something about that four letter word that Izuku didn't even realize he'd said caused Katsuki to clench around him, quickly beginning to lift and grind himself on Izuku's length. Izuku moved his hands to Katsuki's hips firmly holding on to help guild his movements. There would definitely be marks later. The pain just pushed him to go faster, to clench harder, and to moan louder as he forcefully came down upon him.

Feeling himself getting close, Izuku gripped onto Katsuki's hips and flipped them over slamming Katsuki onto his back, and bringing his hands behind his knees to bend him in half. Katsuki's hands moved to the back of Izuku's head to capture him in a kiss, hiding the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Katsuki felt good, almost too good, and Izuku wasn't going to last too much longer.

Izuku knew that Kacchan allowing himself to be in this vulnerable position was just like the kiss he received earlier. There were so many messy, unspoken words and feelings he needed to burn coming out of this position. All of them needed to be shoved back into the the pit of anxiety that they crawled out of, or he was was going to lose it.

He was going to say things he's been keeping locked away down there and everything between them would be over. To help push them back, he bit down onto Katsuki's shoulder causing the blond to cry out in pleasure, just what Izuku needed to drown out his conflicting thoughts.

As Katsuki allowed himself to lose the control he had before, and to fully give in to the pleasure he was receiving, he let his mind wander for a moment. Somewhere deep within his darkness, Katsuki knew this was more than just sex for him. Knew this was more than just their deal. More than two horny boys satisfying each other to help get them through the week.

But he had no time to think of that now with hot tears streaming down his face. Izuku twisted his hips in a downward thrust, directly hitting his prostate, then continued to slam it over and over. Izuku didn't even know if he'd hit the right place after all these years - the other doing his best not to be vocal - but this time, the noises Kacchan was making were enough to let him know that he'd found it..

"Deku, Deku, Deku--I'm-- oh shit-- I'm.."

With one more expertly angled thrust, Izuku loosened his grip on the blonds knees and Katsuki was arching his back, curling his toes, as ropes of glossy cum began to shoot out of him. The stickiness of his release added to the sweat and tears already spattered on Izuku's chest and stomach. Chasing his own orgasm, Izuku picked up the pace, causing Katsuki to whimper and cry due to sweet feeling of over-stimulation. When he finally came, Katsuki kissed him through it, swallowing up all the delicious moans and cries coming from the man above him.

Both young heroes were a panting mess as they came down from the post-orgasmic high. Izuku let go of Katsuk's knees, before pulling out and plopping himself down onto the bed. Katsuki leaned over and reached into the drawer for the wet wipes he knew Izuku kept in his nightstand, and lazily dropped one onto Izuku's hand. Taking the hint, Izuku started to clean them up, making sure to take extra care in helping Katsuki remove the cum from inside him before he allowed the blond to pass out.

As Katsuki was drifting off into sleep, Izuku leaned over to get their clothes and helped Katsuki pull on his shirt and boxers before tugging on his own. Katsuki's strong arms wrapped around Izuku's waist after he lazily threw the blanket over them. It was still early, Izuku was grateful again that it didn't appear as though Kacchan was going to leave quite yet.

He was also pretty sure everyone on their floor knew he was in here, and what they were doing.

The anxiety and embarrassment of it all was enough to make him never want to leave his room again. So having Kacchan there with him was comforting. Kacchan was only staying because he was too tired to move. Izuku knew that whatever this was, wasn't going to work, so he told himself that's why he was staying. He knew it wasn't, but again, those feelings needed to turn into ash and disappear.

Izuku could stay like this forever though, with Kacchan's strong arms wrapped around him, face was nuzzled into his hair. Izuku laced their fingers together as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Katsuki grumbled something that almost sounded like an apology into his mess of waves and pulled Izuku in tighter to place a kiss upon his temple.

"Hmm? What was that Kacchan?"

Izuku brought their hands up to his chest, kissing the blonds knuckles before moving his body to face him. He brought a hand up to brush away some of the hair that had fallen and hiding those ruby eyes from Izuku's view. He kissed him softly on the lips before asking again.

"You say something?"

Katsuki's eyes blinked open to look down at the man in his arms.

"Said m'sorry for earlier."

"About what?"

The way you barged in? For accusing me of sleeping with someone else? For being nosy? For treating me like a cheater even though we're not dating? For giving me false hope? For making me feel even more confused than I did before?

"You're doin' it again.. mumbling. I can hear you you know.."

Izuku's body tensed, but Katsuki again tightened his grip rubbing small circles into his skin. Once he felt him relax, Katsuki continued.

"And no, fer makin' noise in the hallway.. Ill deal with'em later.. Kay?.. I'll deal with Ei too.."

Eijiro.. I almost forgot about him. I hope he still wants to take me out on dates.. I hope he still likes me.

"Why would you do that Kacchan? I thought you didn't want me to go out with him?"

Katsuki's hand moved to the side of Izuku's face, pulling him in for a deep, languid kiss. His eyes darted back and forth between the viridian before him, and his thumb began tracing patterns on Izuku's skin. He must be trying to count his freckles again.. He hasn't done that since they were kids.

"Shh.. Y'dunno jack shit about what I want, do you, Deku?"

Izuku smiled sadly up at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again, and for this conversation to stop.

"Heh, no. I guess I don't Kacchan."

Not wanting to advance further, Izuku grabbed onto the front of Katsuki's shirt and cuddled closer to his chest, trying to find comfort in his warmth. He felt another kiss on his head before drifting off to sleep, but not before one last thought shot through him like arrow through his chest.

This isn't going to work, Izuku. Stop fooling yourself.

A few hours later Izuku woke to the sun shining on his face from the screen door leading out to the balcony. Getting a look at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was close to 9:30 am. He was also surprised to feel the warm body still fast asleep next to him.

Kacchan is normally awake by now, and has made breakfast in the kitchen. People are going to start getting suspicious. Maybe I could say we were studying? And that he brought food with him so he didn't have to cook.. And that he turned off his phone so we wouldn't be distracted. And, ummm.. he was yelling this morning because I forgot about our study date. Yea.. that could work. Maybe.

"Stop mumbling."

Dammit I must have woken him.

"Seriously nerd, you need to learn to keep y'nerdy monologue inside y'head.. shit."

A dusting of pink came over his cheeks.

"S-sorry Kacchan"

"S'Fine. I told you I'd deal with everyone. Shit, stop worrying so much."

Izuku nuzzled his face into Katsuki's chest.

"Okay. It's getting later in the morning, though.. You're usually up by now."

Katsuki ran his hands through Izuku's soft curls, and stared off into the corner of the room.

"Shh... Lemme deal with that."

Izuku smiled. "Kay."

As Katsuki played with the soft curls on his head, his other hand moved to run up and down Izuku's spine. Katsuki let out a heavy sigh before asking the question that's been plaguing his mind.

"Do you like Eijiro?"

Izuku moved to snuggled closer into Katsuki's chest, hoping to avoid the question.

"Deku."

Izuku let out a frustrated sigh.

"You asked me this question already Kacchan; why do you care?"

The hand in his hair stopped moving and lifted Izuku's face away from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Cus. Now answer the question."

Izuku furrowed his brows and weakly tried to fight the hand keeping him from nestling back into Katsuki's warmth.

"What? Being nice?"

"No, a date. Ask me out on a date Kacchan."

Katsuki moved his hand from the side of Izuku's face and shifted his body to a sitting position, moving toward the end of the bed. He swiftly got up and stretched before pulling on the pants thrown on the floor hours ago. Izuku sat up to say something but was simply silenced with another kiss.

As he was turning around to leave, he looked back to gaze into Izuku's glassy jade eyes.

"You're so embarrassing, nerd," he said, almost whispering. "A date? C'mon Deku."

As he was opening the door to leave he turned back one more time with a smug smile.

"See ya."

Izuku was left feeling even more confused than before.

Burn them. Burn those feelings and bury them deep, Izuku. This isn't going to work.


	8. The Perfect Date

A date?

What is Deku thinking?

I can't take him out on a date.. Was he joking?

Why would Deku want to go on a date with me?

Making sure to close Izuku's door as silently as possible, he did a quick look up and down the hall to make sure no one was around before heading to the elevator. His legs were embarrassingly wobbly as he headed down the hall. Normally he'd take the back stairs, but he also normally isn't in so much pain. It's been awhile since he'd let himself be vulnerable like that… but it was good. Really good. He hasn't orgasmed like that in a long time. It was almost embarrassing to think that Izuku was able to do that to him. To see him like that, to control him like that.

He wanted - no, he needed - so much more of that.

More of Izuku.

Getting into the elevator, he slammed the 4th floor button so hard it could have cracked. As soon as the door shut, he threw his head back into the wall, slumping down against it. Thoughts of what he said this morning circled around in his head.

No one but me is allowed to kiss you..

We have a deal, you know the rules..

He raked a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

You're outta your damn mind, Katsuki. He's not..

You can't keep this up forever.

He deserves better.

Katsuki's chest tightened, and a sad smile found its way to his face. The feelings bubbling up inside made him feel gross and sticky, fostering a sense of uneasiness.

He doesn't love you, Katsuki..

The hand in his hair started tugging and pulling, just like when he was a kid. This anxiety wasn't healthy.

You'd plan one hell of a date though.. he'd be so happy.

Katsuki's heart rate increased and a warmth washed over him.

He had it bad.

But love? Planning a date? No.

What the fuck!

Katsuki felt sick. These were not the the types of thoughts and feelings he was supposed to be having. Especially not about Izuku. Feeling so lost in his pathetic, pining thoughts, he didn't realize that the elevator had stopped, or that the door had opened, and especially not Denki's way too happy face walking towards him.

"Hey there, Baku! Where have ya been this morning? You look like hell, man! It's almost ten in the morning!"

Katsuki glared over at Denki's complete lack of filter and pushed past him.

"None of your damn business, Pikachu."

Denki smirked, and just before the elevator doors closed, he teasingly yelled back.

"I hope Midoriya is in better shape than you are! Look in the mirror before you leave next time!"

Katsuki turned around to pry open the elevator doors so fast, that Denki didn't even have time to stop him. Before he knew it, Katsuki had Denki's shirt gripped in his hand and was pressing him up against the wall of the elevator with his knee on his hip, mere inches away from his face.

"Y'dunno know what the fuck yer sayin,' do you asshole!?" Katsuki's nostrils were flared, and the hand not grasping his shirt was fisted against the wall beside Denki's head. Katsuki was fuming.

Denki closed his eyes and moved to put his arms up in front of his face to shield himself.

"C'mon b-bro.. It was a joke! B-but it's no secret that y-you're.."

Before he could finish his sentence, the hand by his head was quickly maneuvered to forcefully cover Denki's mouth. Katsuki wasn't about to let him finish that sentence.

"Not another word, Dunce Face! Y'dunno nothin.' NOTHIN'! Got me!? Swallow those stupid fuckin' words about whatever th'fuck you think m'doin' with Deku, back down y'shitty mouth before I fuckin' do it for you!"

Katsuki's blood was boiling. He was not about to let Denki tell the whole floor that he was hooking up with Izuku. No. That was not his business to tell. Nope. Not gonna happen. He gave him one more death stare before releasing him from his grasp and removing the hand from his mouth. Denki practically fell to his knees.

"Understand?"

Denki merely nodded his head, and weakly smiled over at Katsuki.

"J-Jiro is waitin' for me... But right! I know nothing! S-sorry!! S-see ya, Baku!"

Katsuki stepped out of the elevator and watched the doors close before turning back around to head to his room.

Dammit. I wonder who else fuckin' knows.

Resisting the urge to break something, he took out his keys to unlock his door.

Before he turned the knob to his room, he headed next door and knocked twice on Eijiro's door. He could really go for a run right now. It didn't take long for Katsuki to hear the familiar shuffling behind the door letting him know that Eijiro heard him. Eijiro's sunny face was far too bright when he opened the door.

"Hiya Baku! Don't you look like hell this mornin'! What's up!?"

What does everyone keep tellin' me I look like shit?

"Shaddup. I wanna go for run, you gonna go with me?"

The corners of Eijiro's lips turned up into an even bigger grin than before as he gave Katsuki another once over. He stopped to stare a bit longer at his shoulder.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the blatant inspection he was getting.

Eijiro blinked his eyes a few times before letting the smile return to his face. Katsuki was not amused.

"Heck yeah man! You ah.. Gonna go change first? Maybe shower?"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes "Does it look like m'ready to go? And who fuckin' showers before a run?" Katsuki pushed at Eijiro's shoulder, "Shit. Of course m'gonna fuckin' change!"

"I'm just teasing man! Come over when you're done! Put on some extra deodorant though.. you smell ah.. super burnt sugary this morning. Someone might wanna eat ya!"

Katsuki glared and rolled his eyes before turning to go into his room.

"Eat me? Shit yer weird, Ei. I'll be back in 10 minutes, you better be ready!"

When he got back to his room, he walked over to the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror.

Damn, I really do look like crap.

His hair was a matted mess, and it looked like he just woke up, it was pressed down on one side and looked kinda greasy from his sweat. His eyes also looked swollen. He smirked to himself and licked his lips remembering this morning. He also noticed the huge bite mark Deku left on his shoulder; he's surprised Eijiro didn't comment on it.

Must have been what he was staring at though when he was giving me that once over.

Lifting up his shirt, and tugging at the waistband of his pants, he saw the finger marks on his hips, and even more marks on his chest. A shiver ran up his spine.

Damn Deku fucked me good. Also doesn't help that I slept on my side with him in my arms for the past few hours either.. I bet..

Katsuki sniffed his shirt.

Yup, I smell like him too. I really should fuckin shower..

The anxiety and intrusive thoughts from earlier began to creep back in. Convincing himself that the butterflies in his stomach was just hunger he decided he would get something to eat. After using the bathroom and putting on his work out clothes, he grabbed a protein bar off of his desk to hold him over until after his run.

After putting on his running shoes, he grabbed his keys and made his way next door to Eijiro's, slightly pushing on his neighbor's door. It wasn't locked, so he pushed a little harder to let himself in. Eijiro was putting on his shoes when Katsuki walked in.

"Hurry up, Shitty Hair!" He said. He took a bite of his protein bar. "After we run I wanna go out to eat some real food. This protein bar is disgusting."

Eijiro finished lacing up his shoes and stood up to lock eyes with Katsuki. He gave him one of his signature smiles. "Sweet! Thanks bro! I can't believe that THE Bakugou Katsuki is gonna pay for us to go out to eat!"

Katsuki took another bite of the bar and rolled his eyes.

"I never said I'd be payin' Shitty Hair. Not m'fault you're broke from yer date."

Eijiro stuck out his tongue and grabbed his keys, starting to walk towards the door. He then jutted out his lower lip and gave Katsuki the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Awww c'mon bro! You wanna hear 'bout my date don'tcha? Pay for meee."

Katsuki rolled his eyes again and headed towards the stairs, shutting Eijiro's door behind him. Taking the stairs down led him to let out a small noise of discomfort. His ass was still sore, his legs still a bit wobbly, and going down the stairs wasn't helping with the pain. The small noise didn't go unnoticed by Eijiro either.

"Do I want to know why stairs are making you wince this morning, bro?" Eijiro teased.

"Shut it Ei, I was in a position m'not normally in this mornin'. I'm kinda sore."

Eijiro gave him a questioning side eye but dropped it. The rest of their trip outside was in silence. Katsuki didn't want to do anything too out of the ordinary this morning, so he headed to the track and started to stretch. Sometimes they do a run around campus, but Katsuki really just wanted to clear his mind and shower. Twelve laps on the track took less time than three laps around campus.

After he felt like he'd stretched enough, he started a relaxed pace around the track, Eijiro happily bouncing next to him.

Eijiro was always good about keeping his mouth shut their first few laps. Katsuki enjoyed the silence while they warmed up. There was something about a run that always just relaxed him, allowed him zone out, stop thinking. Most of his mornings started off with some type of cardio. If the weather was nice, it meant a jog around campus or on the track. If it was not so nice, he hit the gym to run on the treadmill. His day always felt off when he skipped.

Since starting his arrangement with Izuku, he's skipped his morning runs for something more blood pumping on a few occasions. But that was okay. Izuku was the only one he'd miss out on a morning run for.

As they were about to start their tenth lap, Eijiro turned to face Katsuki and gave him a wicked grin.

"So ah, what were ya doing this morning that you didn't wanna run earlier? You normally are waking my ass up at six am to go out. I was surprised that you didn't."

Eijiro always teased Katsuki for sleeping in, so he figured that, that had to be why he was giving him that stupid smug look. There was no way in hell he'd heard him and Izuku all the way up on the 4th floor this morning. If he did, they probably would have been having a completely different conversation.

"I had to stop by Deku's room to talk to him about something. We were supposed to talk last night.. But someone had to take him out on a damn date."

He figured that word of him being with Izuku this morning will get out sooner or later, might as well let Eijiro hear it from him first. The last thing he needed was for someone else to tell Ei that he was with Izuku and to hear that they were doing something other than talking. He didn't like to lie to Eijiro, but he didn't need him to know that they did a lot more they just talk this morning, either. Thankfully, Eijiro knew better than to ask too.

"Thats cool! m'glad you guys seem to be closer these days man! I don't need my best bro and my potential future boyfriend hatin' each other!" Eijiro laughed.

Katsuki almost stopped in his tracks hearing those words.

Future boyfriend?? He's already thinking of takin' it that far this soon with MY DEKU?!

My Deku? Shit.

Katsuki's mind was racing. He couldn't believe he'd just thought that. He needed a distraction, and fast.

"Enough talking, last one to finish these last two laps buys food!"

Katsuki picked up the pace running at full speed away from his friend. He needed to rid his mind of the anger and jealousy he was feeling. Although he had nothing to be jealous of, not really. He's done things with Izuku that he hopes Eijiro never will. Izuku also asked him to take him out on a date.

Katsuki had his chance. It's not Eijiro's fault that he blew it.

After their two laps Katsuki won and was leaning on his knees, catching his breath and waiting for Eijiro to join him.

"D-Dang it!" Eijiro said trying to catch his breath. "I ah, don't h-have enough money for both of us man!"

Katsuki clapped him on the back and stood up straight.

"Fine. But you got next time. Pathetic, broke loser," he teased. "How y'gonna to take Deku out if yer broke?"

Eijiro must have chose to ignore that last sentence, as the way he was looking at Katsuki would make someone think he'd just gifted him a brand new kitten or something. Katsuki felt a little guilty about his comment if he was being honest.

"Aww thanks, man! You're the best, you know that?!"

And this is why I can never be with Deku. This loser over here is like the fuckin' sun. Deku deserves to be with someone like him..

Not me. I'm just an asshole.

The rest of the walk back to the dorms was silent. After agreeing to meet down stairs in 30 minutes, Katsuki quickly got his stuff together to shower. Deku always made sure to take such good care of him after they had sex. Katsuki never helped him clean himself out afterwards.. but Izuku was way too damn nice. He must have really wanted him to stay, because if he didn't, Katsuki would have left right after to go shower. Having to sleep with cum up your ass is uncomfortable.

As the water from the shower washed the soap from his hair, he thought about what he wanted to say to Eijiro when they went out to eat. He didn't just ask him to go get food with him for nothing, he needed to talk to him again about Izuku.

Once the shampoo was out of his hair, he quickly turned off the shower, dried himself off and got dressed. He decided to go with something a little nicer than his normal black sweats and tank top. One of the things Katsuki prided himself on was his sense of style. He donned a pair of blank skinny jeans, and a orange and black top with a light, black jacket over it. He rolled the sleeves of his orange top over the jacket cuffs.

He looked good, and he knew it.

After brushing his teeth, and spiking up his hair, he headed downstairs to meet Eijiro at the entrance. As he was walking towards the door, he passed Izuku in the common room. Izuku just had to make a comment about his appearance. Not that he was secretly hoping he would, of course. Katsuki dress dxed up for him, dammit, nobody else.

"Wow, Kacchan.. You look ah.. look n-nice today.. You m-meeting with someone?"

Izuku was sitting with Shinso on the couch, watching some show on TV, so when he turned around to comment on Katsuki's appearance, Shinso also turned and gave him a once over and raised his eyebrows.

"You indeed look like you ah, have something planned today." Shinso clicked his tongue. His normally dead-looking expression became slightly smug as he stared at Katsuki face on. "I'm glad you seem to be putting forth effort for someone these days." A small laugh escaped his lips, mocking.

Heat started to rise in Katsuki's chest as he looked into Shinso's eyes.

"Can it, brainwasher. I don't have time for you today."

Shinso rolled his eyes and looked off towards the elevators, his face lighting up at whomever just walked out of it. Katsuki's eyes darted back to see Eijiro walking towards them, and decided to land his eyes back on Izuku. Katsuki wanted to keep Izuku's focus on him for just a little while longer. He reached his hand up to the side of Izuku's face to turn it towards his own, his fingertips lightly brushing Izuku's cheek, forgetting they weren't alone. The moment he realized the intimacy of his action, Katsuki quickly pulled it back, setting it on the back of the couch instead. Licking his lips, Katsuki lowered his voice, so only Izuku would hear.

"You, ah, jealous nerd? Jealous that m'lookin' good for someone else?"

Izuku's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull, and his face turned a cute shade of pink. Katsuki smirked and bit down on his lip. Before he could say another word, he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder, and watched Izuku's attention leave him, given instead to the man behind him.

"You ready to go Baku? I'm starvin!"

Katsuki whipped around to glare at Eijiro who was now looking Izuku up and down, practically undressing him with his eyes. Izuku had on an All Might shirt and some plain blue jeans. He also must have used some of that crappy concealer he has, because the marks Katsuki left this morning were barely visible.

"Hello there Kirishima, you look nice today," Shinso said.

Eijiro took his eyes off the the now obviously blushing Izuku to look at Shinso. Eijiro wasn't wearing anything too special; all he had on was a pair of acid washed jeans and a crimson riot shirt.

"Gee, thanks Hitoshi!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Shitty hair, stop makin' everyone feel uncomfortable. Let's go."

Izuku gave both boys a shaky smile and waved at them as they walked away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Eijiro turned towards Katsuki.

"Damn, Izuku looks cute today! Doesn't he?"

Izuku? Shitty hair finally decided to call him by his first name, eh? Bout time.

"Whatever you say, Ei. He just looked like Deku to me. Your next date should be to buy him some new fuckin' clothes. He must own over a hundred All Might shirts."

Eijiro laughed and shoved at Katsuki's shoulder.

Katsuki smirked thinking about it. He really did wear almost exclusively all All Might shirts when they were younger. They even had some that matched. Izuku's mom always made a point to take a photo of them whenever they were together and had on the same shirt. Izuku probably had some of those old photos still framed in his bedroom at home.

"You expect me to remember that type of crap, Ei?"

Eijiro smiled and looked toward the ground at his feet.

"Heh, I guess not.. So ah, where we goin'?"

Thankful for the subject change, Katsuki lead them into town. There was a cafe they frequented near UA that they found first year called Leaf. Eijiro and Katsuki had been there a good amount of times since first year. It was their go-to place to eat at first year after they moved into the dorms. They got tired of the cafeteria food real quick after eating it for a month straight.

"Leaf. I want one of their protein bowls."

Eijiro looked way too happy about going to a place they frequented often. He was just like Izuku, always getting excited about little things.

"Oooh, I love Leaf! Thanks man! I'm starving! Their rice bowls are so good too!"

When they got to the cafe, they took a seat towards the back by a window. Katsuki liked to see who was outside so he wasn't blindsided by someone he wasn't a big fan of coming in and trying to talk to him. Which lets be honest, was a lot of people.

Soon after they were seated, they ordered their food. Katsuki got a protein bowl with eggs, kale, spinach, and pork. Eijiro got ordered a rice bowl with beef, pork, onions, and mushrooms. Not as healthy as Katsuki's, but it wasn't not his body. Katsuki merely rolled his eyes after their server walked away to place their orders.

"I don't know how you can eat something like that after going for a run."

"Haha! It's easy man! I just put it in my mouth!"

"Weirdo."

Eijiro broke out in a full bodied laugh and closed his eyes. After calming down he looked over at Katsuki with that same stupid swooning face he had on last night.

"Oh Kat! I had such a good time last night! I should have kissed him. But I was just too nervous! I can't believe I freaking kissed him on the cheek! Lame, huh?"

So the nerd was telling the truth.

"Eh, whatever. I'm sure the nerd was still all twisted up about it."

Katsuki's stomach was starting to knot up again. He tried to convince himself it was just hunger. His palms didn't sweat when he was hungry though.

M'not jealous. Damnit Katsuki, pull yourself together.

"Yeah.. next time though.. next time, I'll have to kiss him for sure after our next date."

"You already got one planned out? Jeez, Ei, it hasn't even been 24 hours."

"Heh.. I know but I wanna go on another one man! Izuku is just so great!'

Yeah, he is..

Shit.

"Yeah, yeah. What's this crap about him being your potential future boyfriend about, hah? Again, it's been less than 24 hours! Don't you think you should slow it down a little?"

Because as soon as Deku has a boyfriend... He and I will be over.

Katsuki looked out the window for a moment, scanning the outside, and sighed.

I don't want it to end yet.

"Yeah I know man. I just... AH! I just want things to work! I'm so happy!"

Katsuki sighed again, "I know, Shitty Hair. And it's, ah, OK if you date him… I won't get mad at you. We're, ah… not dating." Those last two words came out a lot sadder than intended. Hopefully Eijiro didn't notice.

Eijiro looked over at Katsuki with confusion in his eyes.

"Ah... Yeah, I know Kat. You, um, you told me that already…Why are you ah, tellin' me again?"

Katsuki shifted in his seat and spun the straw around in his drink.

"Because I don't want some dipshit like Pikachu, or that twinkling bastard to tell you that we're dating or some shit."

Katsuki took a sip of his drink before continuing.

"And he deserves someone like you, Shitty Hair. Someone nice... And who will take him out on dates… and who isn't an asshole."

Eijiro looked like he was about to say something, but thankfully the food came and he got distracted. Katsuki was grateful. He was starting to sound pathetic.

"Thank you!" Eijiro gave the server a huge smile after she handed them their food.

Thankfully they were both too focused on their food to continue their earlier conversation. Eijiro was, just like Izuku, way too easily excited about food. Just another reason in Katsuki's mind that they they were perfect for each other.

"So I wanna take Izuku out on another date! But I ah, don't know what to do, y'know?"

I'd be able to plan the perfect date. Stupid Shitty Hair doesn't know Deku at all if he can't figure out what kinda date to take him on next. Shit.

"Take him out for ice cream. Deku loves ice cream. All sweets really."

Eijiro's face lit up. It was like he didn't know how completely obsessed Izuku was about all that sugary crap.

"That's a great idea! What's his favorite ice cream again? Ahhh, I know this!"

"Mint," Katsuki answered without any hesitation. "He also really likes that shitty caramel milk tea… and chocolate cake."

Why do I know all this crap? Shouldn't his stupid 'potential new boyfriend' know all this type of stuff?

"Right! Mint. I knew that! Didn't know about the tea though.. Thanks man!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but remember that time last year when they were walking to visit their parents and passed by that new sweets shop.

Izuku got so excited when he saw the sign outside advertising their caramel milk tea. He was too broke to get any though. Katsuki didn't understand for the life of him what made him decide to go in there and buy it for him. Maybe it was because he wouldn't shut up about it. Surely not because he kept looking up at him with that stupidly cute smile, begging him to buy one for him. "I'll pay you back!" he told him. Yeah right, Katsuki knew better. Izuku was always broke.

"There's this place near our family homes that he really likes… You should take him there."

The smile coming across Eijiro's face was so big and bright that Katsuki was reasonably sure he didn't even notice the ping of sadness in his eyes. He was planning the perfect date for that damn nerd.

Eijiro is so damn clueless.

"Yeah! Thanks man!"

"Tch, whatever. There's also a hero merch store over there. You can take him there to get a new shirt or something. I bet he'd wear it everyday if you bought it for him…"

He wore my hoodie for months when I left it in his room that one night. People were starting to talk too much about why he was wearing it though... Too bad I had to take it back. He looked good in it.

"Yeah! That sounds perfect. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend Bakubro!"

Katsuki looked out the window again and picked at his food. Eijiro was just smiling away, completely oblivious that Katsuki just planned his entire date. He looked down at his bowl and pushed it away. He was suddenly no longer very hungry.

"You done?" Eijiro looked down at his own empty bowl and over at Katsuki's with a hopeful face.

"Yeah, go ahead, eat it. I don't know how you can stuff yourself so much. Yer gonna make yourself sick dumbass."

Eijiro didn't seem to care as he happily finished Katsuki's protein bowl looking lost in his own little world, ignoring Katsuki's insults, just munching away.

"C'mon, man, You know how much I work out! This is nothing"

Katsuki raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"Whatever. Hurry up. I wanna go."

Eijiro quickly finished Katsuki's food, and Katsuki pulled out his wallet to leave enough money on their table to cover the food. Then he promptly got up and left.

"Hey! Don'tcha wanna wait til the server comes back!? This is too much, man!"

Katsuki was already halfway out the door.

"Who cares. You wait. I wanna get outta here."

Eijiro ended up waiting for the server to come back to get Katsuki's change. Bastard was way too damn nice. Katsuki waited outside. Planning Eijiro's date was just too painful. He should be the one taking Izuku out, not Eijiro.

It wouldn't work Katsuki.

Stop it.

You're not good enough for him.

He deserves better.

Once Eijiro came out and handed him his change, they headed back to the dorms in sliece. Eijiro kept giving Katsuki concerned looks that he was trying his best to ignore. He knew Katsuki well enough to know something was bothering him, he just wasn't sure what.

When they got closer to the dorms, Katsuki finally broke the silence and looked over at Eijiro's pathetically anxious face.

"What, Ei? Spit it out."

Seriously Ei, get it out already…

"Are you, um.. No, never mind. It's stupid." Eijiro picked up his pace.

Katsuki grabbed his arm to stop him, and gave him a deep stare.

"Am I what, Ei? Jealous? That what your thinking? Hah?!"

Eijiro stopped and kicked at the ground, started to fidget with his hair. A slight flush came over his face when he finally looked back up to meet Katsuki's eyes.

"Yeah, stupid I know. Why would you be je-jealous.. Right? I mean.. You, um.. Gah! Nevermind man! I ah, I think I ate too much. Heh. Let's hurry back."

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

Katsuki took in a deep breath to calm himself before he addressed his clearly lying friend.

"M'not jealous, Ei. Deku.. Deku would.. Even if I said I liked him we.."

Katsuki paused for a moment realizing that he almost admitted to liking Izuku. Katsuki looked off into the distance, too afraid to see if Eijiro just realized what he said, and clenched his hands.

"Fuck! Leave it alone Ei. Jus' know m'not jealous."

I'm not. I'm just pissed off is all. I shouldn't have been the one to plan that stupid fuckin' date. I shouldn't know so much. Shouldn't care so much.

"Yeah, right. I know man, s-sorry. M'jus over thinkin' this s'all."

Katsuki playfully pushed Eijiro's arm.

"Well stop it. Deku will love whatever you end up doing... Jus' ah, lemme know when you plan on makin' it official. I don't wanna be blindsided. I hate bein' the last to know this shit, Ei… makes me look stupid."

Eijiro's typical sunshiny expression came back to his face, and he looked up at Katsuki with a warm smile.

"Yeah, course Bro! You'll be the first to know! I might even need yer help askin'! I mean, yer s'good at planning dates n'all! I bet you'd know just how I should ask Izuku to be my boyfriend too!"

Katsuki's face slightly flushed.

"Nah. I ah, can't help you with that one. I don't know a thing about askin' someone to be my boyfriend."

Shit.

"I, ah, mean… Ah, shit."

Eijiro's face lit up and he started jumping up and down pointing and flapping his hands.

"I KNEW IT!"

Katsuki let off a mini explosion in his palm and turned to give Eijiro a look of death.

"SO WHAT? AND WHADDAYA MEAN 'YOU KNEW IT'??"

Eijiro started to giggle like a giddy school girl. He was looking at Katsuki like some kinda proud parent.

"I mean… I had jus' had a feelin' you were into dudes!"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes and looked over at Eijiro's stupidly excited facial expression.

"Whatever, who cares. Still doesn't mean m'jealous of you and Deku...or that I like anyone else alright? I don't like you like that either, never have! So get yer mind outta wherever place I know it just went!"

Eijiro continued to snicker away. He knew his friend was just happy for him, for finally admitting aloud that he likes guys, but still... why did it matter? The only guy he'd ever want to be with will never be with him.

"No worries, Bro! I ah, never liked you like that either! So we're good! M'glad you dont wanna date me!"

Both boys just laughed. There was a reason Katsuki always chose to keep Eijiro around.

"Great. Now that that's settled, open the damn door! I wanna get back to my room!"

They walked into the dorm building with big smiles on their faces. Although he annoyed the crap outta him, Eijiro was a good friend. He was glad he's put up with him after all these years.


	9. Dirty Little Secret

If he was being honest, Eijiro felt that lunch with Katsuki was a little uncomfortable. He was acting grumpier than normal, one might even say he was sad. They may have only known each other for going on three years, but something was troubling him, and Eijiro knew it had to do with Izuku. Not only did Katsuki remind him again that it is okay for them to date, but he also practically confessed to liking him.

"Even if I said I liked him"

What are you hiding from me Kat? If you like him.. it's okay to tell me...

Katsuki was also exceptionally moody when they were eating. He didn't finish his food, and he always finishes! He also didn't want to wait to pay... the food was only 2800 he put nearly 5000 down on the table! Eijiro knows Katsuki's parents are successful and give him a generous amount of money to spend each month, but shit! That's not like him. He never wastes, whether it's money, food, paper, he considers that type of thing to be lazy. He was definitely off.

He sure knows how to plan a date though. He knew everything: where they should go, what they should eat, what they should drink, what they should do. Without an ounce of hesitation he just knew.

Katsuki has an amazing memory, so it should really be no surprise that he knew all of Izuku's favorite things. He knew things about everyone in their class, things that most people would look at him and just ask why? But it's just what Katsuki does. He studies people, figures out how they tick, and finds out all their strengths and weaknesses. Although he may not know their names, he knows their quirks and how to take them down or use them to his advantage.

So it really shouldn't be a surprise that Katsuki knows so much about Izuku. Especially since they have known each other since age four. Katsuki's also made him his rival, so it truly shouldn't be a surprise that he knows so much.

Although, Eijiro wasn't sure how knowing his favorite ice cream, what kind of drinks he liked, or that he likes chocolate cake, was very useful. But he was sure Katsuki had a reason for knowing. He had a reason for everything.

Eijiro was glad that Katsuki finally came out to him though. Took him long enough. Although Eijiro wasn't totally sure, he always had a feeling Katsuki was into guys. Not that Katsuki's sexuality was really any of his business—but still, it was nice to know that he trusted Eijiro enough to reveal that to him.

I wonder if Izuku knows?

Not that he didn't trust him… but after his morning talk with Katsuki, he really felt the need to ask Izuku what was going on. Katsuki has been given enough opportunities to say if there was something between them. And although he never came out and said they weren't doing something, he said they weren't dating. Even if its been just a whole lot of sexual tension, he needed to give Izuku the opportunity to come clean—not that he had anything to come clean about—but still.

When they walked into the building, Eijiro was pleasantly surprised to find Izuku didn't seem to have moved from his position on the couch with Shinso. The only change in the room was a racing game—probably the newest Kart game—now being played on the game console.

Thankfully, Izuku didn't look to be one of the players. He was never really one for video games, or at least he didn't play often, claiming that he wasn't very good.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Izuku, Eijiro turned and placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, sunny grin plastered on his face.

"Hey! Lookie! It looks like they are playing the new Kart game. Let's convince them to let us play. You rock at that game! But I'm gonna beat you this time bro!."

Eijiro fisted his right hand and shook it at Katsuki, a fiery passion burning in his eyes.

Katsuki shrugged and grunted out a response.

"Damn right I'm good. Just don't cry when you lose, shitty hair."

Flattery and a challenge were definitely the ways to convince Katsuki to do something. Even if he was in a mood, and would rather go back upstairs, he'd never back down from a challenge.

When they got over to the couch, Eijiro took a seat right next to Izuku, sandwiching the boy between him and Shinso. Katsuki took a seat farther away, on a chair off in the corner.

That's blasty for ya, even though there's space on the couch, he's always gotta be alone.

Eijiro shook his head at Katsuki before turning his attention to Izuku.

"Hiya cutie!"

Eijiro's arm came around Izuku's shoulders, bringing him in for a side hug and resisting the urge to kiss his head. They've only been out on one date, and he wasn't sure how open to PDA Izuku was, so better safe than sorry. Izuku leaned into the embrace, but only for a moment before he sat back into the couch.

He reluctantly moved his arm back to his side after a few moments before hesitantly moving his hand to rest on Izuku's thigh instead. Eijiro noticed Izuku's eyes instantly track the movement before shifting them upward to somewhere else in the room.

Izuku froze and instantly tensed up. Eijiro removed his hand from Izuku's thigh and placed it in his lap.

I really need to learn better boundaries.

"Uh, s-sorry Izuku...I, ah didn't mean to, ah, gosh, um…"

Izuku shly placed his shaking fingers over the back of Eijiro's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"It's, ah.. Its okay, E-Eijiro..It's um.. I ah, d-don't mind."

Gosh he's so cute.

Izuku moved his hand back to his lap, Eijiro noticed a dusting of color taking over his face and neck. Eijiro decided to just place his hand in between them instead, his fingers lightly brushing Izuku's thigh.

Thoughts of wanting to be close to Izuku, to be with him flooded his mind.

"So, how was your date with Blasty?"

Hitoshi looked over at Eijiro with his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips, pulling Eijiro out of his warm and fuzzy thoughts.

"A date? Naw man! We just got lunch as bros."

Hitoshi looked over at Katsuki and squinted his eyes before directing his gaze back over to Eijiro. Katsuki must not have heard Hitoshi ask his question, or at least he hadn't reacted to it. Eijiro nervously looked over at him as well, trying to decipher whether or not he heard as well.

"If you say so... Someone dressed real nice for just a friend's lunch." Hitoshi said motioning over to Katsuki.

"Can it asshole!" Katsuki barked.

So he was listening. Oh Kat.

"Just 'cause I know how to dress doesn't mean I went out on a date! Not m'fault you dress like shit, you purple haze."

Hitoshi quietly laughed and turned his attention once again to Eijiro.

"Well, I am glad it wasn't a date... So does that mean you are, by chance, single?"

Eijiro blushed. Hitoshi seemed so forward. He is close with Izuku though, so he is probably just trying look out for his friend. Izuku likely mentioned their dinner date to him earlier.

Gosh Shinso is a good friend.

"Ah yeah, I guess I technically am, but um.." Eijiro looked over at Izuku and felt a flutter in his chest when he saw those green eyes looking back at him. Eijiro bit his lip before turning back to face Hitoshi. "I don't want to be."

Hitoshi looked past Eijiro, studying Izuku with a quizzical look on his face. Eijiro snuck a peek at him as well and noticed that he was turning an adorable shade of pink.

"I see. Well, I hope it works out for you Kirishima," he says, leaning back on the couch again. "I'm surprised Blasty over there is OK with who you seem to wanna be not-single with."

Is it that obvious that I want to be with Izuku? Why is it that Katsuki keeps popping up?

Eijiro shifted on the couch and looked to Katsuki, he again seemed to be ignoring them, but Eijiro knew better. Katsuki was always listening.

"Heh, not sure what you ah..mean by that. But well, um Baku doesn't make the rules for my life, man."

Eijiro looked over at Katsuki again and noticed him shifting in his seat. A scowl had appeared on his face. Izuku let out a small whine next to him, looking down at his now anxiously bouncing feet. Eijiro moved his hand back over to Izuku's thigh and gave it a small squeeze before turning towards him.

"You um, okay Izuku?"

Izuku's eyes shot up from the ground to look up at Eijiro and a shaky smile spread across his face.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm um.. G-good! I, um, just thought I s-saw something, I was s-startled."

Eijiro's hand moved to gently rub up and down Izuku's thigh before moving around his shoulders to give him a light squeeze. Eijiro's heart was beating so fast, the look on Izuku's face was bothering him.

I need to figure out what's going on. He and Kat are acting so weird.

Jolting him from his thoughts, Katsuki's voice boomed through the common room.

"So, we all gonna play Kart or what? It looks like the current game is over. I want in!"

Hitoshi, Fumikage, and Mezo put down their controllers and shared a look. Eijiro was so distracted by Izuku and the conversation with Hitoshi that he didn't even notice who else was playing. Katsuki seemed to make the decision for them and walked over to grab the controllers. He threw two of them into Eijiro and Izuku's laps.

"You ready to lose, Deku?"

Izuku hesitantly took ahold of the controller, a small smile lighting up his face at the challenge. Izuku's drive and determination was a huge turn on.

"I'm not gonna lose, Kacchan! You ready to go Eijiro? Hitoshi? Let's kick Kacchan's ass!"

It was like a whole new energy had washed over Izuku. Eijiro was glad that the conversation shifted; seeing Izuku so uncomfortable didn't sit right with him. Blowing off some steam with a competitive game of Kart would be a good change of pace.

"You're goin' down, Izuku! I'm not losing to anyone," Hitoshi snapped back.

Katsuki shot them a wicked grin before moving back to his seat.

When the game started, Izuku adjusted on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and clutching the controller. He was so focused—it lit a fire in Eijiro's chest.

After they all picked their characters and vehicles, they shared one more look with before beginning. Eijiro, Hitoshi, and Katsuki chose motorcycles for their characters, and Izuku chose a car. Katsuki snickered at Izuku's selection.

"Really Deku? You know that the bikes are faster, right? Yer really gonna lose now," he jeered.

Izuku looked over at him with a bit of a pout, pressing his lips together and narrowing his eyes.

"Nuh uh! Cars can go just as fast Kacchan! I can just handle it better than you.. I don't need some flashy bike to win against you Kacchan. You'll see!"

Eijiro looked over to see Izuku sticking out his tongue, and when he looked back, he'd swear he saw a slight shift in color wash over Katsuki's face. Izuku looked really cute right now, all scrunched up on the couch with his lip between his teeth and his hands gripping the controller. The urge to lean over and steal a kiss for luck was hard to resist.

When the race started, Katsuki quickly claimed first place, with Izuku in a close second. If he was being honest with himself, Eijiro wasn't too good at this game, but he still loved to play. They were on the rainbow track—chosen by Katsuki of course—which was one of the hardest tracks in the game. Eijiro always managed to drive off the course and end up in last. Why Katsuki decided for them to do this track first was beyond him, but he was doing really well on it, so he shouldn't be surprised.

The game became more and more intense, peaking by the time Izuku and Katsuki started their third lap. The smack talk, and the sheer number of in-game shells being thrown at one another was almost comical.

For someone who claims not to be good at video games, Izuku is doing really well. It's like every few minutes, Katsuki and Izuku are switching places in the game. Meanwhile, Eijiro has indeed fallen off the track at least once, and may not be in last.. but he did just get a bullet from one of the item boxes. He wasn't doing too well.

After falling off again before their final lap Eijiro practically gave up. At least Hitoshi seemed to be doing better, in third, but wasn't going to be catching up anytime soon either. Katsuki and Izuku were both sitting on the edges of their seats, this simple game of Kart becoming more and more like a battle in class, and less like a video game in its intensity. If they weren't shooting shells in front of them to steal first, they were shooting one behind them to keep others away.

Accepting his defeat, Eijiro began thinking back on a time that they were playing this game first year. Katsuki was really getting into it, grinding everyone's gears, and was super far ahead. When Fumikage seemed to come out of nowhere and steal first place in their final lap, Katsuki lost it. He threw the controller down with so much force it broke. If it wasn't for Eijiro getting up to harden in front of him, more than just the controller probably would have been destroyed. Not many people wanted to play with him after that. At least he replaced the controller he broke.

The sounds of Izuku and Katsuki yelling shocked him from the flashback day dream. How he missed the shifting of the couch was beyond him, but he came to his senses to find Izuku had been yanked upward by his shirt, weight held from the floor by his collar. A quick look at the screen showed that Izuku won, and seeing his feet now dangling from the ground was a pretty clear sign that Katsuki was pissed.

Eijiro quickly got up to try to break them apart.

"Fuckin' me twice in one day, hah?!" Katsuki yelled.

"K-Kacchan w-what are you.. I-I didn't cheat!"

Twice in one day?

"Twice in one day, huh Bakugou?" Hitoshi teased.

This isn't going to go well.

"Shut it you mind controlling freak! Deku is always fuckin' with me!"

Always fucking with..

"AHHH! Kacchan s-stop it! I don't always mess with you!"

Eijiro didn't realize he was standing there like a bumbling idiot until he felt Katsuki push him. Instantly hardening himself, he grabbed Katsuki's hands to pry him off of Izuku's shirt.

"Hey! It's just a game! Calm down, you two! People are gonna think you and Izuku are actually having sex if you keep saying he's fucking you man! Just—stop it already!"

Katsuki instantly dropped Izuku down onto the couch, tips of his ears bright red, and matching Izuku's own shade of crimson. Eijiro would be embarrassed, too, if the roles were reversed. Katsuki probably had no idea that what he was saying so sounded sexual.

"Well, this game is clearly... over. I'm going to go upstairs. Later." Hitoshi got up to turn off the console and headed over to the stairs without another word.

"Yeah, I think we should take a break. Wanna chill upstairs, Izuku?"

Eijiro extended his hand out to help Izuku up from the couch. Izuku seemed to gladly take it before shooting a look of concern over toward Katsuki, who was sulking in his chair.

"Y-yeah.. S-sure. That sounds nice. I just, ah, wanna stop by my room first, I'll meet you there after?"

"Okay! Walk with me to the elevator? You can just get off early."

"Sure!"

Izuku and Eijiro barely spoke a word the whole way up to Izuku's floor. Thankfully it didn't take too long to get to the second floor. The tension was thick. Izuku was anxious. Katsuki's words made him feel things he did not need to be feeling while sitting next to Eijiro. As soon as they got to his floor, he stepped off the elevator a lot faster than he needed to and practically sprinted to his room.

As his door closed, Izuku's body slumped down against it. His head fell into his hands.

What the hell, Kacchan? Why did you have to say that?

'Fuckin' me twice in one day'

Really? Did you say that on purpose?

Izuku's phone buzzed and chimed in his pocket. He quickly took it out to see who had texted.

Kacchan- Nobody knows, nerd.. Stop freaking out. No one is talking about it. I know that's what you're doing up there in your room. Don't keep shitty hair waiting.

Kacchan- Sorry.

Damn you, Kacchan. At least he apologized.

Izuku moved to wipe the tears that had formed in his eyes. How Katsuki could just read him like a book never failed to amaze him. Even after all these years, he knows just what Izuku's feeling.

Izuku- Thank you for apologizing. That was stupid of you to say though. Why did you need to say that in front of Eijiro??

Kacchan- you're thinking too much.

Izuku- I'm just so embarrassed.

Kacchan- Well stop.

Kacchan- I'll make you feel better later ;]

Izuku- You're terrible you know that?

Kacchan- You sure didn't think I was terrible this morning ;]

I don't need to be thinking about you 'making me feel better later' Kacchan. Damn you.

Izuku rolled his eyes and checked the time before shoving his phone back in his pocket. He took in a deep breath before getting up in an attempt to compose himself. The last thing he wanted was for Eijiro to see that he was crying.

The pressure of living this double life was starting to weigh on him. After looking himself over in the mirror, he headed back out. His eyes thankfully didn't look puffy, Eijiro would never know.

When he got up to the fourth floor, he stepped out of the elevator and looked down the hall to make sure no one was lingering. And by no one, he meant Katsuki. He didn't need to bump into him right now. Him and his raunchy texts were not things he wanted to deal with. Thankfully, when he rapped on Eijiro's door, the only thing he met with was that adorable sharky grin.

"Hey Izuku! I was gettin' worried for a moment there!"

Izuku looked down at his feet and bashfully looked back up at Eijiro.

"Heh, y-yeah, sorry I ah, needed to take care of something.. But all is well!" Izuku tried his best to make himself sound as confident as possible without sounding too terribly eager. Hopefully Eijiro didn't notice anything off with his mood.

"No worries man! Uh, c-come in!"

Eijiro's room smelled like cedar and pine, the scent made him feel relaxed, comforted, like home. Katsuki smelled like sex and passion—a stark contrast, one that was... intoxicating. Eijiro walked over to sit cross-legged on his bed and motioned for Izuku to sit with him.

A slight flush came across Izuku's face as he went to sit down. It's not like he's never sat on Eijiro's bed before, but he did also just go out on a date with him, a really good date. And Eijiro's lips looked so enticing right now... It was taking everything he had to stop himself from staring at them.

"So ah, you and Kacchan went out to lunch?" Izuku needed a distraction from that mouth.

"Yeah! He invited me out for a run this morning and wanted to get something to eat. He made it his treat too, was really nice of him."

Sounds like a date to me...

"That is nice of him! Kacchan's sweet sometimes..."

Stop it Izuku. You're not supposed to gush over him right now.

"But, uh, y-you're sweeter E-Eijiro!"

Eijiro bit his lip and turned away to shield his flushing cheeks. Izuku himself was feeling a lot warmer than he had a few moments ago. Eijiro seemed to like the compliment, however, so Izuku could deal with feeling a little warm.

"Heh, t-thanks.. Yeah.. he was acting kinda weird this morning, though. He said you guys were talking about something this morning?" Eijiro's eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. " I-I mean, you don't need to tell me! Sorry! That was super uncool of me. I know you guys are, uh, friends, so it's cool man! M'not jealous… or something."

Izuku smiled thinking back on this morning. Talking, huh Kacchan? I guess we did talk a little bit.

"I-it's okay Eijiro, honest. We were just talking about an assignment we were given is all. Y-you know Kacchan, he likes to make sure all his homework is done early so he can focus on physical training over the weekend."

It isn't a total lie, Katsuki was normally up pretty early on Saturdays to do homework. Izuku's stomach churned though... even this sort of lying didn't feel right. But now was not the time to tell him about his and Katsuki's extracurricular activities.

"Yeah, sounds like him. He just ah, was acting kinda off when I was talking with him about our date, though."

Izuku moved to sit up against the wall, no longer comfortable facing Eijiro head on.

"Oh? How so?"

Was he jealous? I mean, why would he be? He can ask me out on a date too… He won't though. He doesn't want me that way.

"I dunno, he just ah, seemed sad or something.. I-I hate to ask but um.." Eijiro backed up against the headboard and moved his knees up to hugging them to his chest. "Is there... um.. Something ah, going on between you guys?"

No. There was no way that Kacchan mentioned something about us having sex. There's no way that he knows. He can't know. Kacchan isn't stupid.

"Ah, w-why do you a-ask? D-did Kacchan um, s-say something?"

Eijiro moved his knees from his chest and inched closer to Izuku. Izuku didn't even realize that he'd been shaking until Eijiro put a hand on his knee to steady him.

"Not really… He just told me you guys aren't dating is all."

"Oh? H-he said that?"

"Yeah, this is kinda the second time he's told me too… I asked him if he was OK with me asking you out on that first date, too... And he um, told me then you guys weren't dating... But he acted really weird about it…"

Why they heck is he asking Kacchan if it's okay to date me? Since when does Kacchan get to make the decisions?

"G-gosh Eijiro.. I, um... I know he's your best friend but um, ah... Why did you ask him?"

Eijiro let out a nervous laugh as his eyes shifted between Izuku's face and something across the room.

"Heh, yeah... silly huh? But um, someone else told me I should ask him first... Weird, right? I mean... There's n-nothing g-going on with you guys… right?"

Izuku felt like he was on the brink of tears and was trying hard so very hard not to lose it. He took in shaky breath and stayed silent for a moment. Eijiro's nervousness was making him feel awful. He didn't want to hurt him... But... he didn't need to know the details. Izuku and Katsuki were not dating, weren't romantically involved at all. There was no reason that… whatever he had with Katsuki should keep him from dating Eijirou..

"Well right, we're not dating. Not sure why he would ah, act weird about that."

Izuku tried to lock eyes with Eijiro but he was still looking away, almost as if he was frustrated.

"He um, said it was OK for me to date you again at lunch… without me even asking... I-isnt that weird?" Eijiro shifted again and managed to look into Izuku's eyes as he said his next few words. "I mean, why does he feel like I need his permission to date you Izuku?"

Izuku's chest hurt, and his head was spinning. Nausea bubbled in his gut. Kacchan was just reinforcing that he didn't want Izuku, doesn't care about him. He was practically forcing him into Eijiro's arms.

"He... said that?" Izuku asked slowly, a watery smile filling his face. "Well, you don't need to worry about Kacchan, okay? We're not dating, never were. So I'm ah, free to be with whoever I want."

If this is what Kacchan wants, who am I to deny him? I mean, Kacchan never lies, right? So why would he tell Eijiro it was okay to date me if he doesn't want him to?

Eijiro seemed to loosen up a little then, inching closer and closer to Izuku's figure until he was once again sitting right in front of him. Both of Eijiro's hands were now resting on Izuku's knees, and he was rubbing small circles with into them with his thumbs.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Yeah, d-don't worry, Eijiro."

Izuku stared directly into Eijiro's eyes, shifting slightly once again to look down at his lips. Eijiro was so attractive, his lips were so perfect, so sweet.

Kacchan can't control me.

"Hey Izuku?"

Can't tell me what to do.

"Yeah?"

Can't tell me who to be with.

"I don't want to talk about Bakugou anymore…"

Can't tell me who to like.

"Yeah… me either." Izuku's heart rate rapidly increased as Eijiro inched closer. His eyes kept stealing glances at Izuku's lips, shifting between them and his eyes, his tongue darted out to lick his own mouth as he moved his hand to run through Izuku's hair.

He can't tell me who to kiss.

Izuku closed his eyes, waiting for what he knew was coming, what he was told not to do, but what he was going to do anyway.

Eijiro's soft lips landed instead on the side of his face, missing his lips and lightly kissing his cheek, then again on his temple. Izuku tried to bite back his disappointment.

He felt the weight shift on the bed as his body was brought close to Eijiro's, and strong arms wrapped around his waist. Izuku gladly returned the embrace, sitting up so he could rest his cheek against Eijiro's defined chest, and closed his eyes.

You win again Kacchan. You're still my only kiss.

"I'm really happy Izuku. I'm sorry that I… had to ask. I know you won't lie to me. Thank you, for telling me the truth."

Eijiro let Izuku go and sat back down against the headboard. He leaned his head back and gave Izuku a lopsided smile.

"You um, wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"

Izuku moved to sit next to Eijiro and rested his head on his shoulder. He really didn't want to watch a movie right now. He just wanted to cry. This whole afternoon had been so overwhelming.

'Thank you for telling me the truth'

Dammit Kacchan. Look what you're making me do.

"Ah... sure. You choose, just... nothing scary.. Kay?"

Izuku wound an arm around Eijiro's back and moved to rest his head on his chest, snuggling close to him. Eijiro gently ran his hand through Izuku's hair.

Please just hold me Eijiro. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I don't want to feel like this anymore.

"Anything for you Izuku."

The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling on Eijiro's bed, watching movies. Before they knew it, it was six-o'clock. After the third movie, Izuku's stomach started making noise.

Eijiro laughed. "Hungry? I mean, we have been in here for like four hours.. wanna head down to get food? Or ah.. we can order in? Or... um... I have ramen?" Eijiro's hand moved to scratch at the back of his head and a small flush overtook his face. "I can't really c-cook... Kat usually does all the cooking for me... heh."

Izuku moved his head off of Eijiro's chest and stretched his arms. Food sounded good.

"Hmm yeah… Kacchan is a good cook... too bad we can't get him to make us something." Izuku laughed. "I'm up for going to the cafeteria though?"

"Okay! Sounds good to me!"

When they got to the cafeteria Mina, Denki, Jirou, and Sero we're sitting at a table and flagged them down.

"Heya love birds! So nice of you two to join us!" Mina cooed.

"Yeah! Blasty said you guys have been hauled up in Eijiro's room all afternoon!" Sero said with a smirk.

"Yeah! Baku was all bent outta shape about it, too! If I didn't know any better I'd say he was jealous!" Denki jeered.

"Ka-kacchan? Is he, um here?"

"He was! He got food to go. Something about wanting to finish homework he didn't do? I dunno, he kinda grumbled and sulked off. Typical Baku!" Sero said.

Eijiro furrowed his brows. "Gosh, something is seriously up with him today! Ugh! Oh well though. I'm sure he'll be okay…" Eijiro took ahold of Izuku's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come get food with me?"

Izuku smiled and nodded.

Why are you acting so off Kacchan?

When they returned with their food, they sat down at the table next to Mina. But as soon as they sat down, Eijiro shot back up.

"Oh darn! I forgot to get a drink! You did too.. want me to get you a water Izuku?"

"Sure."

When he walked off to get them waters, Mina took the opportunity to scoot closer to Izuku. Speaking loud enough for just him to hear, Mina leaned over to Izuku's side.

"So um... you know why Baku is upset right?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he took a bite of his food.

"I ah... I have an idea. But he... he has no right to be Mina…"

Mina took a sip of her drink and gave Izuku a warm smile.

"Maybe... but you need to figure stuff out, Izuku. Don't hurt my baby Kiri. He's a sweetie, and I don't want to see him get burned. I don't know if he could handle that... Tetsu already hurt him babe."

Izuku slumped down on the bench. Mina placed a hand on Izuku's back.

"But... you also need to talk to Baku, hon. He might not know how to say it... but I think he's kinda hurt."

Izuku felt sick to his stomach. Thankfully Eijiro was bouncing back towards them. Mina moved away giving Izuku's arm a light squeeze.

"T-thanks Mina... I um, will keep that in mind."

The rest of dinner felt like a bit of a blur. Izuku's head was spinning. He tried to act as joyful as possible, but it was getting exhausting.

When they were done eating, Eijiro and Izuku left to head back to the dorms. Izuku had leaned over to tell Eijiro he wasn't feeling too hot and that he wanted to go. Being the gentleman he was, Eijiro agreed to walk back with him.

When they got to Izuku's door, Eijiro gave him a hug.

"Thanks for hanging with me today... I ah, hope you feel better!"

Izuku tightly hugged Eijiro before responding.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine. Just been a long day. Thanks, Eijiro"

"Anything for you, Izuku"

As he was walking off, Izuku gave him one more wave before opening his door. Izuku felt drained and confused. All he wanted was to crawl into bed.

As soon as he got into his room, he did just that. Ripping off his clothes, he curled into bed and started to sob. Today was just too much. Fucking Kacchan, their stupid argument in the common room, the text he sent after...

And lying to Eijiro about what was going on with him and Katsuki? Cuddling and watching movies with him after, like nothing happened? Mina telling him that he hurt Katsuki?

Yeah, way too much.

There were far too many emotions and thoughts swimming around in his head. He just needed to sleep. Needed to wash this day away and move forward. But his mind had other ideas. Intrusive thoughts about Katsuki kept forcing their way into his mind.

Why doesn't Kacchan want me? How can I be hurting someone who doesn't want to be with me in the first place?

Silent sobs eventually lulled him to sleep. Even though it was only eight pm, he was spent.

But tomorrow would be a new day.

A new day to figure out what the hell he was doing.

Something needed to change.


	10. Why Now?

(I normally upload Monday's. Archive of Our Own is my main platform. I kinda forgot to update heh for 2 weeks. Heh sorry ya'll)

Izuku woke the next morning with his heart pounding and his mind racing. The dream he'd just woken up from was awful. He was back in middle school, and Katsuki's old friends were making fun of him, trying to hurt him. Each time he has this nightmare, he's ends up wounded. This same dream used to plague him every night when he was a kid—ever since the boys Katsuki surrounded himself with began picking on him. It's been years since he's dreamt about those jerks. He must be really anxious.

Although this time, the dream was different. This time, Izuku had backbone. He was screaming at them, telling them they were the ones who were useless, that they had no right to treat him that way. The act of standing up to them, for whatever reason, really freaked him out.

He should be proud of dream Izuku for fighting back, not scared and upset. He squinted his eyes over at the clock across the room—six-thirty am. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he really wanted to talk to Katsuki. They were his friends, it was his fault Izuku had these dreams. He never stopped them from making fun of him for all those years.

Trying to talk to Ochako or Shoto about his nightmare wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't really know why it upset him so much. They weren't there.

But Katsuki was.

Against his better judgement, he disconnected his phone from its charger and cuddled up in his blankets to send out a text.

Izuku- You awake?

Izuku wasn't expecting a response. Unlike most of the people in their age bracket, Katsuki wasn't always glued to his phone. He was probably working out with Eijiro or out on his morning run. There was a very little chance that he would be able to respond.

But maybe that's why he tried. Being let down and ignored would make what he knew he needed to do this week a little easier.

Less than five minutes later, his phone buzzed.

Kacchan- Of course I am. What kinda question is that?

A small smile grew on his face as that familiar flutter danced around in his stomach.

Izuku- You busy?

Kacchan- I just got outta the shower.

Izuku bit his lip, so very tempted to ask for a photo.

I wonder if he's naked…

Stop it, Izuku. That is not why you texted him.

But before he could stop his fingers, he typed and sent his response.

Izuku- Are you naked?

Kacchan- Wouldn't you like to know.

Izuku- ahh! Sorry! this isn't why I texted you..

Izuku- I ah, had a bad dream.

Kacchan- That's not very fun. Why are you tellin me huh?

Kacchan- you forget shitty hairs phone number?

Ouch.

Izuku- No… I wanted to talk to you.

The urge to add a heart emoji after that last text was oh so tempting.

Izuku- it was about those jerks you called friends who bullied me.

Izuku closed his eyes. There were a few ways this conversation could go... Katsuki could (1) stop responding, (2) tell him he deserved to be bullied, or… (3) comfort him.

Izuku shook his head. Why he thought Katsuki would try to comfort him was beyond him. They weren't ten anymore. Not getting a response was honestly the most likely result. Kacchan only ever texted him for some practical purpose—never just to talk.

It had been ten minutes. Katsuki probably decided to ignore him. Izuku sighed, but when he leaned over to place his phone back on his nightstand, he felt a buzz.

Kacchan- Sorry, I was getting dressed.

Izuku blinked his eyes a few times.

Izuku- 0.0 you were naked??

Kacchan- Maybe ;) So what happened in the dream?

Kacchan- was it like the others you used to have?

Izuku's heart rate increased again. He remembered. Katsuki remembered that this used to be a reoccurring dream.. and he was.. attempting to comfort him.

Izuku- They were picking on me like did they in the dreams when we were kids.. you know, throwing rocks at me and calling me names.

Izuku- but instead of crying and waking up, I yelled at them.

Izuku- I told them they were the useless ones and I stuck up for myself.

Kacchan- How is that a bad dream dork? You fuckin yelled at the assholes who bullied you.

Kacchan- lemme guess, you woke up freaking about because of the yelling right? You always were a weenie about yelling.

Kacchan- Was I in the dream?

Kacchan- I bet if I was in it, it would have been a good dream huh nerd? I bet you dream about me all the time, don't you?

Damn you, Kacchan. Why must you make everything about sex?

Izuku- No.You weren't in it.

Izuku- And um. Maybe I do dream about you sometimes…

Kacchan--ooo dirty dreams?

Izuku- … maybe

Kacchan- ;]

Izuku- But ANYWAY I woke up feeling really scared and upset.

Izuku- I haven't thought about those jerks in a long time.

Izuku used to wake up in the middle of the night crying a lot as a kid because of the terror associated with those dreams. Before they got into middle school, he and Katsuki would hang out, have sleepovers on the weekends. Katsuki would often wake up to Izuku crying after one of those nightmares. A small smile came across Izuku's face, remembering the way Katsuki used to comfort him during those times.

Izuku- Do you remember when I used to have those dreams when we were kids?

Kacchan- Heh, yeah. You'd wake me up.

Kacchan- You used to hug me like a stuffed animal til you fell back asleep.

Kacchan- You were such a cry baby.

A warmth bloomed in Izuku's chest. Again, happy that he remembered.

Izuku- Yeah.. and you told me that your mom used to kiss your nightmares away.. so you'd kiss my head. :)

Kacchan- Ugh. You remember such embarrassing shit.

Izuku- You made me feel safe.

Izuku- Still do...

Izuku clicked send before he realized what he just sent. He didn't need Katsuki thinking he was some desperate, clingy little..

Kacchan- What? You need me to come over and kiss you?

Kacchan- Again, you sure you meant to text me and not Eijiro?

Izuku felt embarrassed. He didn't want to text Eijiro. He wanted Katsuki.

Why must you always be so confusing Kacchan? You're not supposed to like me remember? Why are you offering to come over and kiss me...?

A small tear fell from the corner of his eye. He was getting way too emotionally attached.

Izuku- again, I told you.. I wanted to text you.

Izuku- but I can text him if you want..

A small glimmer of hope sprang up in his chest that Katsuki would tell him not to text Eijiro, a feeling he needed to push back down and forget about.

You're not supposed to like him, Izuku. Stop this nonsense.

Kacchan- Nah. But if you send me a photo of your dick I might come by and kiss it for ya.

Laughter filled the room. That was Katsuki. Always looking for a hookup. Comfort was never his strong suit. But Izuku was sure in his own twisted mind, this was comfort.

A dick pic. Izuku rolled his eyes.

Please.

Izuku- I'm not sending you a dick pic Kacchan.

Kacchan- Aww why not? You gotta great dick

Izuku- Kacchan!!

Kacchan- I'll show you mine if you show me yours. ;)

This conversation was going in a direction he did not expect it to. They'd never texted like this before. Katsuki would normally just tell him he was coming over... This was a little exciting if he was being honest... and he could use a distraction from that disturbing dream.

Izuku- I just woke up from a bad dream Kacchan. Can't say I'm really in the mood right now.

Izuku- But I could be.

Izuku- If you help me :)

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Izuku leaned back and adjusted himself. He was already stripped down to his boxers for sleeping, so at least if he did decide to take a photo, he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of taking off all his clothes. Waiting for Katsuki to respond, he moved his free hand to lazily palm himself, letting his phone rest on his chest.

About five minutes later, his phone buzzed. He'd already worked himself up to about half mast with his own hand by then. If this message included what he hoped it would... he'd be standing at full attention soon.

Kacchan- you always gotta make me do all the work dontcha?

Kacchan- {Photo}

Holy shit!

Izuku tapped the photo and let out a small moan. Katsuki had his shirt between his teeth, exposing rock hard abs with his free hand at the waistband of his sweats. His pants were pushed down over his hip on one side, almost exposing the obvious erection straining against the crotch. And he was smirking.

Damn Izuku loved that sexy smile of his. He was definitely hard now.

Izuku- You look so good Kacchan

Kacchan- I know. ;]

Kacchan- Now show me that fat cock

Izuku would be lying if he said this didn't feel just a little wrong. He was supposed to be figuring out what the heck he was doing... making a choice between Katsuki or Eijiro.

Not sending dick pics to the guy who doesn't want to date him.

But Katsuki was irresistible. He was like a drug, and Izuku needed him right now. Positioning his phone similar to the way Katsuki had, he bit his lip the way Katsuki liked, pushed down his boxers, and grabbed ahold of his dick. Making sure to spread the precum over the tip, he took the photo and pressed send.

Izuku- {Photo}

Izuku- So wet for you Kacchan ;)

Izuku started to pick up the pace on his shaft, twisting and tugging, trying to draw it out as much as possible while still making it feel good. Katsuki promised to share his cock if he showed first, so he made himself slow down a little. He knew wasn't going to last too much longer. This was just too hot, and way too exciting. Something about texting Katsuki back and forth like this was turning him on so much.

Kacchan- Fuck. Look at what you make me do.

Kacchan- {Video}

Oh. My. Gosh. A video. A freaking video!

As soon as he clicked on the 45 second video file, he realized he needed to turn the volume up on his phone, because holy shit there was sound! The first thing he heard was Katsuki's heavy breathing, and damn he sounded hot. Katsuki's hand was roughly jerking himself off, and if the panting wasn't enough of a turn on turn on, the moan he let out, the way he said his name—his real name, "Izu-ku"—was so, so hot. Izuku almost came on the spot.

Wanting to show Katsuki just how much he loved the video, he opened his own camera. Quickly pressing record, he was able to capture himself crying out as warm, sticky cum dribbled down his hand and onto his stomach. He then flipped the camera to front facing and moved his shaky hand up to his lips, sticking out his tongue to slowly clean it off. He was making a show of sucking his fingers into his mouth, pulling them out one-by-one. Once his hand was clean, he gave the camera a wink and clicked send.

A sudden rush of panic washed over him as soon as he sent the video.

Crap. What the hell did I just do?

Not even wanting to wait for the response he knew he'd receive after that outrageous performance, he threw aside his phone and went to the bathroom to clean up. As he washed his hands and wiped down his stomach, he heard his phone going off in the other room. He didn't even want to look.

Izuku instead sat down on the toilet seat and held his head in his hands as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

What am I doing? I can't keep doing this with him.

I like Eijiro.

And Kacchan wants me to date Eijiro.

I'm a terrible person.

After spending over ten minutes in the bathroom crying, he returned to the sink and splashed cold water over his face. Still avoiding his phone, he slipped on some sweats, grabbed his shower stuff, and headed out to wash away his shame.

He set the water to scalding hot and spent at least thirty minutes vigourously scrubbing his entire body, letting the water practically burn his scalp. He was not going to cry again. It was too early, and several people had entered the shower stalls while he was there. He was not going to give anyone a reason to be concerned.

When he got back to his room, he put on a clean set of clothes and looked at the clock across from his bed: eight am. Mina should be awake, and Katsuki is probably upset. It's been over an hour since he sent that video of himself. He was too afraid to look at the responses, but he knew he would have to eventually. He should also probably check to see if Mina was okay with him stopping by before he just showed up to talk to her. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his phone.

Six text Messages.

One video message.

Two missed calls.

And one voicemail.

All from Katsuki.

He started with the text and video messages first.

Kacchan- Fuck!

Kacchan- Fuck you're so hot!

Kacchan- {video}

Izuku sighed. Damn him. The video was similar to what Izuku sent, except it was after he had already finished. He was breathing was heavy as he ran the camera over his body to show Izuku his still hard, but spent cock in his sticky hand. Katsuki then moved his hand off his cock and ran it up his stomach smearing his mess all over his abs. The video then was brought up to his face to show Izuku that damn smirk and his lip between his teeth. He spoke in that sexy low voice that always drives Izuku insane, "Thanks for the show nerd, you made me need to take another shower. That was so. fucking. hot." When he finished, the video stopped. Izuku whimpered.

Damnit Kacchan. You're so fucking hot. What did I do to earn that?

The next two texts came about five minutes apart.

Kacchan- You like that nerd?

Kacchan- Still need me to come by?

The next text must have been sent when Izuku left to go shower.

Kacchan- did you fall asleep?

The call and voicemail were time stamped about 10 minutes after that last text came in. Izuku felt sick to his stomach about what the voicemail might say.. because the next text message he got after 'did you fall asleep' was simply 'Whatever'. Opening up his voice messages, he clicked on the voicemail Katsuki left and pressed play.

"Hey nerd, you better fuckin' have your phone on silent or be passed out... or be in the fuckin' shower. Yer not responding to my fuckin' texts! Don't fuckin' ignore me! Sh-shit I sent you a fuckin' video.. I-i've never..Fuck. I.. Shit.. nevermind. I'll fuckin' talk to you later I guess……" The volume switched to more of a mutter then. "Fucking Deku making me feel all these goddamn fucking feelings…"

Izuku was pretty sure that last statement wasn't meant to be left on the voicemail. He must have said it while he was trying to end the call and hadn't realized Izuku would hear. The pain he felt in the pit of his stomach intensified ten-fold after hearing those words.

What the heck does that mean Kacchan?!

Checking his phone log, he saw that one more call came in about 10 minutes ago, but there was no voicemail. Izuku knew he shouldn't ignore him. Not after that voicemail. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He's lied enough already. Part of him thinks he should just go over there and end this now, have it out with him and tell him they need to stop.

Another part of him wanted to go over there and kiss him hard on the lips, tell him that the video he sent him and the comfort he gave after he learned about Izuku's nightmare was just what he needed. Izuku wanted to pretend Katsuki didn't tell Eijiro that it was OK to date him, wanted to imagine that Katsuki fought for him. He finds himself wishing that it was Katsuki who'd asked him out on a date, held his hand, hugged him close…

Damn I just want him to hold me. To sit next to me on the couch in the common room, pull me into his arms and claim me. Let everyone knows that I am his and he is mine.

Tears threatened to escape again as he thought about Kacchan holding him in his arms, feeling safe. But that was all just a fantasy. Those were not feelings he ever thought he'd want to act upon, but they were always there. Ever since they were in middle school... it's always been Katsuki.

When they started their arrangement, he tried to tell himself he was OK with it. He was getting the attention he wanted—so what if Katsuki was treating him like crap? He still kissed him. He still touched him. He still made him feel good. So what if he only got to feel good and appreciated when they were alone at night? He still got to feel it.

He told himself to swallow his feelings for a long time. To swallow them down and never let them crawl back up. He knew that the moment he embraced them things would be over—Katsuki would push him away. So he told himself he didn't care, didn't want him anymore, that all he wanted was the sex. Told himself he would be OK if Katsuki ever decided to stop. Told himself he would be OK if he ever told him they were done. He would move on. It would be OK.

But Izuku was lying to himself, and now he knew it.

He would not be OK.

For the longest time, he thought that all he was to Katsuki was a good fuck: a warm mouth, a rough hand, a tight hole. It wasn't until this year that things started to change. He kissed him more, took his time to open him up, let down some of his walls. He let Izuku fuck him.

But Izuku was still just his rival outside of the bedroom. Katsuki still yelled at him, teased him, and never spent time with him alone except to have sex. He never put his arm around him, hugged him, rarely even smiled at him when they were with a group of people.

But Eijiro did.

Eijiro was good at all of those things. Izuku hadn't really noticed Eijiro in that way until this past year. He'd dated Tetsu for almost two years, so he had always been off limits. But a few months after they broke up, he was free game, and Izuku noticed pretty early on how Eijiro began to look at him. Soon after, he noticed that Eijirou wanted talk to him, that he wasn't afraid to put his arm around Izuku—to hug him, be near him—and that he really seemed to care about him.

It was odd at first, because he was so involved with Katsuki—they were getting together almost every night to have sex of some sort. But when they went off to their internships... things changed. It was Eijiro who texted him everyday, who asked him how he was doing, who tried to call him when he was free, who sent him silly photos and who showed interest.

Not Katsuki. No, Katsuki ignored him.

Izuku tried to reach out to him. He texted him, sent him selfies, tried to call him. But all he got were one word answers, calls that went straight to voicemail. He kept trying to tell himself it was because Katsuki was focused. He was just trying to learn, and to train—didn't have time.

But Izuku had time. Ochako, Mina, Shinso.. had time.

Eijiro had time.

Katsuki's internship in was no way harder or more time consuming than his or anyone else's was. Katsuki just didn't care. Or that's at least what Izuku told himself.

He found himself really craving what Eijiro had to offer. Izuku wanted his warmth, his kindness, his caring nature. He wanted someone who would treat him right, who wasn't afraid to take him out on dates, to watch movies with him. He didn't just want a fuck buddy. He wanted a boyfriend.

If he was being honest with himself however, he would have to admit that he's never told this to Katsuki. Izuku never told him he wanted more, never told him he wanted him. Why would he? He'd convinced himself he'd just be turned down. And Izuku wasn't sure he could handle that.

It was probably too late now. Katsuki already told Eijiro that he can have Izuku, which meant it still must only have been about the sex to him. About his body. Katsuki didn't want him. Couldn't want him.

...Right?

Why was Katsuki so confusing?! Why now of all times did he spend the night with him?! He just had to wait until after Eijiro started paying more attention to him, didn't he?! Sleeping with him was so intimate, so sweet. If Katsuki had started to sleep with Izuku just a few months ago… who knows where they would be right now.

Why now is he trying to comfort him after that bad dream? Why now is he letting himself be so vulnerable in a voicemail after he sent Izuku a video of himself?

Why now, when Eijiro is making moves to steal his heart?

Why now?!

Eijiro is winning, Kacchan. You always win… so why are you choosing to lose?

After deciding not to text Kacchan or return his call, he sent a message to Mina to ask if he could stop by instead. Thankfully, he didn't run into anyone—or well, he didn't run into Katsuki. He was rather surprised actually, that Kacchan hadn't come by. It wasn't like him to just let things go.

Izuku gently knocked on Mina's door. The impact led the door to crack open—unlocked. She must have been waiting for him.

When the door fully opened, it was like a dam had broken. Mina wrapped Izuku in a tight hug the moment he stepped in, closing the door behind them. They stood silently in the middle of the room with Mina gently running her hand up and down Izuku's spine for quite awhile until his sobs slowly stopped.

"It's alright Izuku," she soothed. "I've got you. Come, sit on the bed with me babe. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Mina guided them over to the bed and grabbed her box of tissues, placing it down in front of them. After trying his best to compose himself, Izuku took a deep breath and told her what was wrong.

He told her about the bad dream and how that somehow escalated into phone sex, about his breakdown. He also briefly told her about the events from yesterday morning, mentioning that he told Katsuki to ask him on a date. He left out the part about the sex… but he was pretty sure she heard them anyway.

He also mentioned how he spent the afternoon with Eijiro... And how they almost kissed.

"See..." Izuku motioned to his phone. "Listen to this voicemail he left me. What am I supposed to do with this?"

Mina played the voicemail on speaker. When she heard the last part, her eyes went wide.

"See? What is that!?"

The corners of Mina's lips perked up a little bit as she carefully looked into Izuku's eyes.

"You can't keep playing with them, sweetheart. You can't. Does Eijiro know about you and Bakugou? No, right? Because you know, if he did... he wouldn't be pursuing you. Not if he knew you and his best friend were involved."

Izuku looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. He was picking at his cuticles, a nervous habit, one of the many he'd developed over the years.

"No. You're right, he doesn't know about me and Kacchan. Kacchan hasn't told him. And I haven't either. Heh.. Kacchan told him that he is okay if we start dating... Eijiro and I. Why would he say that? ...and then do this"—Izuku motioned to his phone— "with me this morning?"

He must know Eijiro and I aren't official. He'd never ask me to cheat... right?

"I don't know dear, but that's something you need to talk to him about. You know, sweetheart," Mina reached out to brush away some of the hair that had fallen in front of Izuku's eyes. "I could be asking you a similar question."

Izuku gulped and gave Mina a shaky smile. He didn't need to look in the mirror to guess that he looked rather pitiful. Mina was right. He was a two timing little bitch. Or at least that's what he felt like.

"I know Mina..." He said in almost a whisper. "I want them both, but…" Izuku grabbed another tissue blowing his nose. "I don't think they both want me... and I can't have both."

Mina sighed and pulled Izuku into a hug.

"You need to talk to him dear. Talk to Katsuki and ask him why he is OK with you dating Eijiro, and why he won't take you out on a date himself. You won't know unless you do dear."

Izuku gave Mina a tight squeeze before letting go and laid himself down on the bed, his feet dangling over the side.

"I will.. But not today."

Mina moved to lay next to him and poked his nose. A small giggle escaped his lips.

"Okay babe, but you do need to respond to him. He's going to show up at your dorm room door all upset you know. I know you don't want that."

Izuku groaned and rolled over to his side, facing Mina and clutching his phone in his hands.

"What should I say?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him that you liked the video, that it was hot. And if you don't want him to yell at you, make sure to fill him up with tons of praise. You should know he thrives on it. Stroking his ego usually makes him a little nicer. And tell him you took a shower, that you're sorry that you didn't respond earlier."

Izuku sighed and opened up his text stream. At least he didn't have to lie. He's done too much of that already.

"Okay, can I stay here when I send it? I don't know what to say if he yells at me Mina..."

"Of course babe, but then after, don't forget! We're supposed to be buying you a better shade of concealer this weekend." She looked pointedly at the purpling marks he'd forgotten were visible on his neck.

Izuku smiled and nodded at Mina before he took out his phone and started to compose a message. After the week he's had, he vaguely remembered Mina telling him he needed to get a better shade to cover up his marks.

Izuku- I'm so sorry I didn't respond sooner!

Izuku- You're SO hot, that video was so so good and perfect and so amazing. You almost made me hard all over again. You're so incredible Kacchan! I wish that I could have run my tongue over your abs and back to your cock to suck you dry.

Izuku paused for a moment as he remembered Mina was watching him. His whole face flushed at how true his words were.. Mina really didn't need that visual.

"S-sorry Mina.."

Mina just giggled and shook her head.

Izuku- I was tired after you sent that video and also needed to shower. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to respond :(

And just for good measure he opened his camera to front facing and sent a cute photo of himself biting his lip and giving puppy dog eyes. Was it a bit much? Probably. But he knew Kacchan couldn't resist that face.

Mina shook head and rolled her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Oh nothing.. You're just an awful tease Izu."

Izuku flushed again. Yeah, he was. But he also needed Katsuki not to yell at him.

"And now we wait." Izuku sighed and rolled over onto his back, laying his phone on his chest.

After about five minutes, his phone buzzed. Izuku whined, almost too nervous and too scared to check the alert.

"Well, you gonna look?"

Izuku groaned again and unlocked his phone. Yep, it was from Katsuki.

Kacchan- {photo}

Kacchan- Whatever nerd. Glad you liked it.

The photo he'd sent was of him giving him a snarl-like smirk. It was kinda hot. Mina looked over his shoulder and pushed at Izuku's shoulder.

"Gahh you need to talk to him babe. Look at him! He's a mess, and he's got it bad! Normal Baku would have yelled at you for sure. He's turned into mush. But if he really told Kiri that he could date you... I don't what he's doing either."

Mina sat up and jumped off her bed.

"C'mon Izu, you hungry? Let's go to the common room, get some breakfast, and go to the store. You're lucky that hickies and bite marks fade pretty fast on you. I know you usually cover up, but you didn't today! And well, I know both those boys like to leave marks, so whoever you end up choosing, you're going to need some good makeup."

Izuku sat up and walked with Mina out of the room to go get breakfast. Maybe leaving the dorms would help him feel better.

Before they knew it, Sunday came and went, and they were already back to classes. Katsuki was feeling so, so conflicted. After the almost breakdown he had on Sunday when Izuku didn't respond—how he let himself act and feel—he was not in the mood for extra curricular activities on Monday.

Izuku must not have been either, because aside from cuddling on the couch with fuckin' shitty hair, he barely even looked at Katsuki. Didn't text him or ask him to come see him, which was just fucking fine. He didn't have to... but still, it would've been nice to know that he was wanted.

He really needed to stop being so attached. Soon, Izuku will be with Eijiro, and once they make it official, Katsuki won't be able to touch him anymore. That was going to suck.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, walking into class was hard. Katsuki didn't want to go another damn day without physical contact. He didn't want to have to watch Izuku act all fucking cutesy with Eijiro anymore. He needed to make a move today, needed to see him tonight.

Graduation was coming up fast. With only a month and a half remaining before they would be named pros, Aizawa decided they needed to have interview training. Katsuki hated being on camera, hated the media attention. He had gotten better with kids who come up to him all excited because they saw him on TV competing in the sports festival, but he still hated the press.

A packet of interview questions were dropped on his desk. Katsuki took one and passed the rest back to Izuku. Their eyes met for a moment, and Katsuki swore he saw the hint of a smile when the nerd looked at him.

It had been two full days since he's talked to Izuku. Two days since he'd even really smiled at him. Damn Katsuki had it bad if he was craving smiles... They didn't talk to meet up at all on Tuesday. So having to practice giving answers to stupid interview questions in a stupid fuckin' group activity, was not something that would help his mood.

He hated to admit that that not seeing Izuku to hook up with outside of class was upsetting him so much. They'd gone weeks without talking or hooking up before. So what if those weeks were when he was on his internship? They've done it, and he was fine. Just fine! They also fucked like rabbits shortly after they got back to make up for it... but that's beside the point!

But maybe that's what what would happen this week… if he was lucky.

Thinking back on it, he didn't want to talk to Izuku during his internship. Thinking about Izuku was too much of a distraction. He missed him every day of that job. As much as he didn't like to admit that sappy crap to himself, he did. He missed him like crazy. So instead, he barely responded when Izuku sent him texts, didn't answer when he called him, and tried to ignore him when he sent him a damn selfie. It hurt too damn much. He didn't want to admit that at the time... but he felt something, felt something other than lust. So he ignored him. He didn't have time to think about those feelings. They were too messy.

But it bit him in the ass though. Apparently Eijiro was giving him attention when they were away and Katsuki was trying to figure out the stupid, distracting something he was feeling. Sending him photos, calling him, texting him—doing all the shit Katsuki hadn't done. They were oh-so-chummy when they got back. Katsuki knew he was losing him. He should have fuckin' responded to those damn texts.

At some point, Aizawa must have announced the groups for the interview training, because Sero and Shoto were walking up to his desk, and Izuku was calling his name.

"Kacchan?? Hey, Kacchan?"

Katsuki turned around in his seat and scoffed.

"WHAT?!" Katsuki snarled, irritated at the interruption of his thoughts and at himself for even having them.

"You ah, want to um, turn your chair around so we can get started?"

Katsuki turned around to sit cross-legged in his chair with his elbows on Izuku's desk, scowling at him.

Interview training would be interesting today. They were told they would be working in groups of four, and he was in a group with Izuku, Shoto, and Sero. Although they were given a list of things they were to practice asking and answering, Katsuki had questions for Izuku. Questions he needed answered.

Today.


	11. Straitjacket Feeling

"When did you decide you wanted to become a hero?"

"I had no choice. My father married my mother to create me, so I could surpass All Might. There was no 'when did I decide' it was 'You will become a hero or die, Shoto!'"

"Sh-Shoto!"

"What? It's the truth."

"You really gonna tell that to the press, man?"

"Maybe. Do you think I should say something else, Sero?"

"Yeah? Maybe?"

"Tch. You done askin' Icyhot his dumb questions. Deku? It's my turn to ask you a question."

Interview training was going about the way Katsuki thought it would. Hanata was giving short and humorous answers; Izuku would talk for almost five minutes about the question before actually answering; and fuckin' Shoto was giving blunt unfiltered answers like a fuckin' idiot. And Katsuki? Well, he was doing amazing, of course. He was keeping the explicits to a minimum, and answered all the questions with some form of "That's none of your goddamn business!"

After nearly two hours of listening to the idiots in his group give stupid answers to the questions in the packet, Katsuki was growing tiresome. They were boring. And although yes, the media gave a shit about his favorite color, food, and what he did outside of hero work, he didn't. Aizawa did say they could ask their own questions however. So that's what he was going to do.

Izuku's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off.

"Really, Baku? That's uhh... not really a question that would be asked in an interview..." Hanta snickered.

Katsuki glared over at Hanta before turning back to Izuku, letting out a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"FINE. You and Red Riot hanging out later? I heard you guys are getting close or some shit." Katsuki turned over to pre-emptively growl at Hanta. "That better, you sticky interview police bastard?"

Hanta snickered but didn't say a word. He and Shoto turned toward Izuku, seemingly just as eager to hear his response.

Izuku cleared his throat and seemed to look anywhere and everywhere but at Katsuki. He even started to do that thing with his fingernails that he does whenever he's anxious. Katsuki was getting frustrated. All he wanted to know was if they were hanging out later. He was horny as fuck! And if he was free, he could make time to meet up.

"I um.. well, R-Red Riot is my friend! I h-have a lot of hero friends. I-if it seems like w-we're getting close its probably b-because we a-are.. But, um.. I'm n-not seeing him tonight."

A satisfied smirk came over Katsuki's face. That was all he needed to hear to get through the rest of this god awful activity.

Good. We can meet up later.

"Really, Bakugou? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous."

Katsuki noticed a slight flush come over Izuku's face just as he felt his own warming up.

"D'Fuck you talkin' bout Icyhot? The media loves to talk about shitty relationships! M'not jealous!"

"Y-yeah... Kacchan has n-nothing to be jealous about anyway, Shoto."

Katsuki felt his face heat up tenfold after hearing him say that. There was something about the way he said those words that really hurt. Izuku was right though, he had no reason to be jealous. Izuku probably knows he told Eijiro it was OK for them to date. It's probably why he's been avoiding him.

But it's not like Katsuki gave up entirely.

...Right?

So what if he didn't ask Izuku out on a date when he was asked by Izuku to do so? It's fine right? He's not dating Eijiro, and he didn't tell Katsuki that he no longer wanted to have sex with him. So what if they're always fuckin' cuddling on the goddamn couch?! They don't kiss! Izuku has only kissed him! No one else damnit! They had an agreement!

Eijiro would have said if they had anyway… and he didn't.

Those lips are mine.

Katsuki found himself staring at those lips while Izuku and Shoto starting talking about god knows what. Probably the assignment. Katsuki didn't care though. The only thing he could think about was his extreme desire to grab Izuku's hand, thread his fingers into those green locks, and kiss the ever living daylights out of him. It didn't even need to be a super sexual kiss... he just wanted one.

Just one kiss... a small touch… maybe a taste.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki must have be staring and lost in space for far too long. When he looked up at Izuku and around the room, people were leaving. Class must finally be over. He must have looked ridiculous staring at Izuku this whole time.

Before he left, Eijiro looked over at the duo and narrowed his brows. Katsuki saw him mouth the words "Are you okay?" over to Izuku. That damn ray of sunshine. Izuku must have said yes however, because Eijiro happily waved at them both and left.

Once most of the people in the room had gone, Katsuki opened his mouth to speak in almost a whisper.

"Izu."

A drunken smile was spreading over Katsuki's face at how flustered Izuku looked right now. It's been a really long time since he's called him a variation of his first name in a non-sexual context. Calling him that nickname achieved exactly the result he was looking for. Izuku stopped what he was doing and waited until the room was empty, keeping his eyes focused on the crimson ones in front of him.

"You coming, Deku?" Ochako called.

Izuku stopped staring at Katsuki for a moment to shoot Ochako a bright reassuring smile.

"Y-yeah, I, ah, just need to talk to Kacchan."

Katsuki looked over at Ochako, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head towards the door beckoning her to leave. Ochako gave them both a small smile and left.

Once the door was shut, and Izuku's eyes focused back on Katsuki, and he did what he's been wanting to do almost all damn day. Katsuki inched his hand over to Izuku's on the desk and lightly ran his fingers over the back of it. He laced their fingers together and gave it a small squeeze after Izuku's fingers settled between his own, never once breaking his eye contact.

"I-is something wrong, Ka-Kacchan?"

Katsuki looked down at Izuku's lips for a second before letting that stupid smile come back onto his face.

Izuku stepped closer upon hearing that low and slow voice, and the grip on Katsuki's hand tightened. Izuku's face was flushed the perfect shade of pink as he stared into Katsuki's eyes. Katsuki took ahold of Izuku's other hand and used it to pull him forward, wanting him to sit in his lap.

Izuku paused. "Ka-Kacchan.. What are you..."

Katsuki let go of Izuku's hands and began caressing his sides instead. Izuku let out a shaky breath at the sensual touch, which encouraged Katsuki to massage his hips, begging him to come closer.

"C'mere and kiss me, Izu."

Katsuki knew his eyes were pleading for him to come near. He was practically begging for his touch and affection. He hated himself in this moment for how desperate he must seem. But he needed this, he needed Izuku so much right now.

Just one kiss... a sweet touch… a small taste...

He had a feeling today would be the last time he'd be able to do this. He wasn't about to force Izuku to sit in his lap and kiss him, but he really hoped that he would. The lack of movement was killing him. Just as he was about to give up, Izuku moved forward.

Izuku took one step and then hesitated for a moment, but eventually sat down to straddle Katsuki's hips, moving his arms to rest on his shoulders. Katsuki shifted his hands from Izuku's hips to the sides of his face, drawing him in for a long and sweet kiss.

Katsuki was putting his heart and soul into this kiss. And Izuku kissed him back with what felt like just as much passion, need, and desire. The room filled with their small noises as the kisses became more eager, and Katsuki's tongue begged to explore further.

Katsuki wanted to stay like this forever, to breathe in the calming lavender and mint, and drown out his thoughts. But he knew Izuku needed to get going, had plans with his friends. If they didn't leave soon, people might start asking questions.

Katsuki slowly broke away from the kiss placing a few more chaste pecks on him before pulling back completely and guiding Izuku out of his lap. Once Izuku was back to standing in front of him, Katsuki grabbed his bag and stood up to leave. Before he opened the door to walk out, he looked back at Izuku's flushed face and smirked.

"Let's continue this later in your room. I'm not done with you yet, Deku."

Katsuki left the room feeling rather smug, but also what he could only assume was… happy. The weird pounding in his chest and the flutter in his stomach were definitely not due to anger, and he knew he wasn't sick… there was really no point in denying it anymore.

This must be what love feels like.

Izuku paced around his room. It was ten o'clock, and Katsuki was probably going to show up at any moment. The way he'd kissed him earlier today and the look in his eyes was like nothing he's ever felt or seen before from Katsuki. It was confusing, passionate, amazing... but also dangerous. And Izuku wanted more.

But tonight, he needed to find a way to talk to him. He couldn't just have sex with him, wake up tomorrow morning, and act like nothing has changed. He needed to ask Katsuki what was going on in his head, why he told Eijiro to date him, and why he kissed him like that today. A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts.

It must be Kacchan!

Izuku quickly moved to open the door, and as soon as he saw those familiar blond spikes, it was as if all the control Izuku had over his emotions, his ability to think rationally, flew right out the window. He quickly pulled Katsuki inside and crashed their lips together before the door even shut behind them. It had only been a few days since they last had sex, but Izuku found himself acting as if it had been weeks.

Katsuki kissed him back just as passionately, eliciting a moan from Izuku's mouth and allowing Katsuki to plunge his tongue inside, deepening the kiss even further. Katsuki's arms moved around his waist, hands pressing against his back to pull him closer. Intoxicating cinnamon and smoke filled Izuku's lungs as he wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck, tugging at his hair as they quickly made their way to the bed.

The noises erupting from Katsuki's hot mouth were sending shivers and tingles down his spine and right to his dick. Katsuki's equally as hard cock pressed up against him as he purposefully rolled his hips on top of Izuku's, searching for sweet friction. Izuku moved his arms from Katsuki's neck to the bottom of his shirt, running his hands over Katsuki's hips, over the dips and curves of his abs, and stopping at his chest to roll sensitive nipples between greedy fingers.

Katsuki sharply inhaled, writhing under Izuku's touch. Breaking away from their kiss, Katsuki plunged his hands into Izuku's pajama pants, groping at his ass. The answering cry that escaped Izuku's lips was downright needy. So lost already, he didn't even think twice before letting familiar green lighting wrap his arms, assisting him in tearing Katsuki's shirt right off of his body.

Katsuki's eyes widened and mouth opened, a sharp gasp leaving his lips when garment hit the floor. Releasing his hold on Izuku's ass, Katsuki moved his hands back up to the sides of his face with wicked grin. Katsuki deliciously licked his lips before connecting them together in a quick, and hungry kiss.

"Fuck, that's hot! But leave me with something to put on later... Yeah?"

Izuku halted his movements for a moment, realizing what he had done, and looked sheepishly down at the destroyed shirt before looking back up to the ruby eyes in front of him.

"S-sorry Kacchan... I just want you… now."

Not allowing him the chance to respond, Izuku moved his hands back to Katsuki's defined chest to pull more gasps and whines out from the back of his throat. Skillful fingers resumed their assault on his nipples while opened mouthed kisses were planted onto Katsuki's neck. Izuku knew just where all his sensitive spots were, and was making sure to lick and suck each one, leaving behind small red marks when he was finished.

Izuku felt Katsuki's hands move to back to his hips before loose fitting pants fell to his ankles. The only warning was the heating of his ass before a loud rip filled the room and his boxers were incinerated, torn from his body.

"Ka-Kacchan!"

Katsuki bit his lip, kissing Izuku hard before lifting him onto the bed and positioning himself on top. His burning hands were definitely going to leave a mark on his ass. Izuku kinda liked it.

"What? You used your quirk to destroy my shirt, m'jus returnin' the favor." He smirked. "Y'know you like it... Like when I use my quirk to grab your ass, to plunge my fingers deep inside your twitching hole to heat you up. Don't pretend that y'don't," he growled. "I know it's in one of those shitty notebooks. Bet you even drew photos of the marks I left the first time I did it, too. Fucking nerd."

Izuku's breathing hitched, unable to form a coherent response. He loved when Katsuki used his quirk on him, everything he did with it was... amazing. Especially when he used it during sex. Nitroglycerine igniting and releasing the sweet scent of caramel in the room—a scent so alluring it made Izuku's mouth water.

Without thinking, Izuku grabbed one of Katsuki's hands and licked a long stripe from the bottom of his palm to the tips of his fingers, quickly swallowing down two of the digits. After making a show of lewdly sucking and coating the treat in his mouth, he pulled off with a pop, licking his lips. He never once looked away from the piercing red eyes in front of him, even as they widened, pupils dilating in desire.

"F-Fuck!"

Katsuki moved his hands under Izuku's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor before crashing their lips together again. The sounds of their wet kisses and desperate noises filled the room.

"Ka-Ahh! Kacchan! P-pants... Off!"

Katsuki sat up, and with another flash of green lighting, Izuku tugged at his waistband, pushing everything down with one swift motion to expose his hard cock. With the emerald light still dancing around his arms, he slammed Katsuki down on his bed, flipping their positions. With a roll of his hips, Izuku threw his head back and began grinding against Katsuki's erection.

"Sh-shit, fuck, fuck, FUCK! D-Deku!"

Katsuki was losing it, but Izuku wanted to draw this out, wanted to make Katsuki come so hard he couldn't move. Stopping his grinding, Izuku turned around and backed himself up to kiss Katsuki's hips and thighs while flaunting his perfect ass in front of the other's face. Deep purple bruises would later be littered all over Katsuki's lower half, but he couldn't help himself. Izuku wanted to taste every inch of the man below him. Each time he sucked a new mark into Katsuki's sensitive inner thighs, he cried out in pleasure.

After leaving his sixth or seventh hickey on Katsuki's perfect skin, he could feel the heat of Katsuki's mouth sucking on his balls, his sinful tongue licking long stripes from his balls to his pulsating hole. Strong hands gripped his ass, spreading him wide and preparing him for the wet tongue that soon began flicking at his entrance.

Izuku let out a loud moan when he felt that magical tongue lay flat against him. Izuku pushed himself against Katsuki's mouth and opened his own to let a string of saliva drip and fall onto the painfully hard cock in front of him.

Izuku inhaled the deliciously musky scent of Katsuki's arousal before letting out another lewd moan when the tongue at his entrance found its way inside. Gripping the bottom of Katsuki's dick, Izuku ran his tongue from the base to the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit before moving down to take more of Katsuki's pulsating erection deep into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks and laying his tongue flat, he took him down as far as he could go before coming back up to suck hard on his swollen head.

Katsuki was licking and thrusting his tongue in and out of Izuku's hole. The moans and cries he released when Izuku sucked him particularly hard brought hot breath from Katsuki's mouth fanning over his entrance, adding to his pleasure and sending shivers down his spine. Izuku whined when Katsuki's hand found its way into Izuku's hair, pulling him off.

"S-Stop.. I-I'm gonna come if you don't stop... I-I want to come inside you. Iz-Izuku..lemme prep you."

Although the thought of Katsuki coming deep into his throat, and not just his ass, sounded amazing, he moved his mouth off and sat up to rummage through his nightstand, grabbing the very loved bottle of lube and a condom. Izuku laid back down on his back, pulling Katsuki on top of him to smash their lips together.

The bitter taste of himself was soon replaced by Katsuki's sweet cinnamon flavor as he shamelessly explored the other's mouth with his tongue. Katsuki moved his palms s down Izuku's thighs, spreading his legs wide and slipping a hand between them to press his fingers deep inside.

Izuku broke away from the kiss and arched his back when he felt two of Katsuki's slick fingers pushing past his ring of muscle, starting to work their way in and out of him, scissoring open. Katsuki must have seen Izuku's newly exposed neck as an invitation to start leaving his own marks on Izuku's body. Hot, open mouthed kisses started at the sensitive spot behind Izuku's ear before moving on to all the other delicious places he must have committed to memory.

Izuku knew he was being loud, knew his neighbors could him, knew Mina was going to scold him later, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Katsuki. His name came out as a mantra when another finger was added inside of him. Katsuki curled them up expertly, hitting his sweet spot with just one try.

Tears started to stream down Izuku's face as he cried out. He didn't really know why he was crying. It wasn't abnormal for him to cry when they had sex, especially when the pleasure was this intense.

But... no.

No, no, NO! He was not going to allow himself to go there right now and ruin their moment. Those thoughts needed to go back into the hole inside of his mind, and stay there.

He needed to just focus on the pleasure. Focus on the good. Not the lingering sense of guilt and dishonesty about what he was doing.

Katsuki must have noticed the slight shift in Izuku's body language, because he halted his ministrations, stopping the assault to Izuku's prostate and giving him a look of concern. A gentle hand found its way to the side of Izuku's face and into his hair, while a set of warm lips began sweetly kissing away his tears.

"You good, Deku? Y-you need a break?"

Izuku blinked his eyes a few times, trying to stop the tears that kept flowing, and took in a deep breath. He moved his hands to the sides of Katsuki's face and drew him in for a kiss.

"No, d-don't stop... I need this... Need you... I... I love this..."

I love you...

"S-so don't stop. P-Please Kacchan... D-don't stop."

What looked like tears were forming in the corners of Katsuki's eyes as Izuku shifted his gaze between them. Moving his fingers out from inside Izuku's heat, both of Katsuki's hands made their way up to Izuku's face.

Izuku's eyes were definitely not deceiving him. He watched a small tear fall from Katsuki's eye to his own cheek. Katsuki's breathing had become labored, and he was struggling to keep himself together as more and more tears continued to fall.

He's... he's crying.

Katsuki's forehead touched down onto Izuku's chest and a choked noise escaped his lips. Instead of teasing him, getting mad, or saying nothing, Izuku wrapped his arms around him, holding him to his chest, and whispered sweet words into his ear.

'Just let it out. It's okay, I'm here.'

Izuku didn't quite know why Katsuki was crying, but he knew it wasn't due to extreme pleasure.

Once he had calmed down, Izuku felt Katsuki lift himself back up. Crimson eyes locked onto his own, looking deep within his soul. With a shaky, quiet voice, he finally spoke.

"I... I love...I love this too... I won't stop until you tell me to."

Izuku kissed him long, and hard, before moving his hand in between them to get Katsuki's dick back up to its previous hardness. He needed this, they both needed this. Izuku took a deep breath and forced himself to smile as he thought about their situation. The watery smile spread across his face, and the hand around Katsuki's erection slowed as he moved to kiss him again.

"Look at us, crying like a couple of virgins." He released a trembling laugh. "Fuck me Kacchan. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me so hard I can't move. I'm ready. I want this. I want you."

Izuku grabbed the condom he'd tossed on the bed earlier and shoved it into Katsuki's hand, urging him to keep moving. As Katsuki fumbled with the condom, Izuku pumped himself a few times to get himself back up. Katsuki quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and brushed Izuku's hand away replacing it with his own.

"L-Let me help."

A small moan to escaped Izuku's lips, as Katsuki masterfully twisted, flicked, and moved his wrist just right to make Izuku's cock to proudly stand back up.

Once satisfied with his work, Katsuki ripped the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on. After covering his fingers with the lube again, he coated Izuku's insides once more for good measure and positioned himself at his entrance to slowly push inside. Both boys cried out in pleasure as Izuku's sweet heat sucked him in.

Once he was fully inside, he stopped for only a moment to let Izuku adjust, pressing his hands behind Izuku's knees and guiding him to wrap his legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust as deeply as possible.

"You ready?"

Izuku bit his lip and bucked his hips.

"Yes. Fuck. Me. Now."

Katsuki didn't take long to get moving. Izuku was a song and dance he knew so well, a game he knew how to play, and a rhythm he knew how to keep. Hips snapped back, and nails scratched, as Katsuki rolled his hips just right, making Izuku's breathing hitch and his walls clench around him. Izuku wanted to make this last, to keep the sensation of Katsuki deep inside of him forever burned into his memory. But it was feeling too good, and the familiar coil in his stomach was coming too fast.

"Ka-Kacchan! Fuck! I-I'm..I'm gonna come!"

Katsuki started picking up the pace. Izuku could feel his cock pulsing inside of him as he, too, was getting closer to his release. Without warning, Katsuki moved his hands to the back of Izuku's knees, almost bending him in half while at the same time lifting up his hips to fuck him deeper, directly hitting his prostate.

It only took a few more thrusts in this position for Izuku's whole body to shake as his orgasm ripped through him. Long ropes of white shot out in between them, coating their chests and stomachs with sticky cum. Katsuki fucked him through it, and his own body started to spasm and shake, slamming one more time into Izuku's tight hole before coming hard into the condom.

"Haa—Fuu—sh-shit!"

Izuku wrapped his arms around Katsuki's shoulders, kissing him through it and clenching his walls to milk him dry. The hold on his legs was quickly released and Katsuki slowly pulled out, falling on top of him.

Izuku didn't care about the mess they made while he came down from his high. They were both enjoying the aftershocks of what was an insanely intense orgasm. All he wanted now was to listen to Katsuki's breathing even out, to enjoy this moment.

After a few minutes, Katsuki lifted himself up and walked over to pick up his briefs before making his way into the bathroom. When he came back out of the bathroom, he stopped at Izuku's drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, laying them on the nightstand before rubbing a warm washcloth over Izuku's body.

Izuku hummed in satisfaction, feeling the gentle touch of the cloth. Katsuki was always so good at taking care of him. After he finished, Izuku got up to return the washcloth to the bathroom, pee, and put on the underwear Katsuki left out for him. Before turning off the light, he was happy to see that Katsuki was still there and sitting on his bed.

Izuku sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Let's go to sleep, Kacchan."

Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist and laid their bodies down into the bed, pulling the covers over them both. Katsuki hugged Izuku tightly to his chest and buried his face into Izuku's soft curls. Finding immediate comfort in the arms wound around him, Izuku quickly drifted off to sleep.

Katsuki must have set an early morning alarm when Izuku was in the bathroom last night, because he was rudely awaken by a loud ringtone at six am.

It was later than when Katsuki normally got up and left, but still too early for Izuku's liking. After leaning over to turn off the alarm, Katsuki wrapped his arms back around Izuku, moving forward to steal a kiss. With that one kiss, it was as if all the emotions Izuku was trying to supress and drown out with mind blowing sex came crashing back to the surface.

Katsuki should be moving, should be getting up, but instead he's attached himself to Izuku like a leech. The only thing Izuku can do at this point is talk. They needed to. They have to. But damn, he doesn't want to! Taking in a deep breath, he prepared himself to ask the question that's been on his mind for days.

"Kacchan…"

"Hmm?"

"Um.. why d-did you tell Eijiro that it was OK to date me?"

The room fell silent for a few moments before Katsuki unwrapped his arms from around Izuku's waist and sat up. Fearing that he was just going to leave again, Izuku grabbed onto his wrist and put one hand on the side of his face, forcing Katsuki to look him in the eyes.

"Kacchan. Answer my question. Please?"

Katsuki tried to look away, struggling in Izuku's hold, but eventually opting to close his eyes instead.

"What does it matter, Deku? We knew what we had would end eventually…" His voice trailed off when he said those last few words and a tear was forming in the corner of his closed eye. Izuku went to wipe it away and Katsuki opened his eyes, blinking a few times before continuing.

"You like him... Don't you?"

Izuku moved his hand from the side of Katsuki's face and cuddled close to his side instead, winding his arm around Katsuki's bicep and lacing their fingers together. Neither boy moved for a long moment as Izuku contemplated his answer.

"I-I do."

Katsuki noticeably winced, unlacing their hands and moving away to wipe at his eyes.

"S-so then what does it matter? You like him, he likes you. He's gonna ask you out. You're gonna tell'em yes. And… we'll b-be... Done."

Katsuki's voiced cracked saying his last few words. Izuku's heart cracked right along with it. He knew Katsuki's didn't want this, knew he didn't want them to be done and over with. If he did, he wouldn't be... crying. He'd be able to speak with confidence! He wouldn't... Wouldn't look so...

Broken.

Izuku knew he needed to respond, knew he needed to make things right, but he was mad. He was upset and confused, and the words he was letting come from his mouth sounded so foreign to his ears. But he needed to know. Needed to know why Katsuki was giving up. Izuku got up from the bed and started to pace.

"But why, Kacchan?!" The calmness in his voice was gone. This was going to get real ugly real quick, but he couldn't help himself.

"WHY? Why is it OK for me to date Eijiro? D-Don't you care about us? Care about, about me?" Izuku's hands moved up to his chest for emphasis, pounding it with open palms, so hard it almost hurt.

"Y-you must, right? Or—or you wouldn't tell me not to kiss anyone… O-or touch anyone, or fuck anyone b-but you, right?" Izuku paused for a moment, moving his hand to his forehead, bowing his head as another choked whimper escaped his lips.

Katsuki shifted on the bed, looking as if he was going to get up.

'I-Izuku..I-I"

Izuku's eyes shot up, burning holes into the broken looking man in front of him.

"N-no, Kacchan! J-just give me a moment.. I-I'm not done!"

Izuku took in a few calming breaths and continued.

"Y-you wouldn't spend the night with me... Or—or c-cuddle with me… Not if you didn't want to. S-so WHY?!"

Katsuki opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. Izuku stopped right in front of him, tears fully streaming down his face, sobs making his voice nearly incomprehensible. He didn't care about how he was acting anymore. He needed this. Needed answers.

"WHY DID YOU TELL EIJIRO THAT IT WAS OKAY TO DATE ME! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME?!"

Izuku collapsed in front of Katsuki's feet, holding his head in his hands as cries wracked his body.

Katsuki was silent. Izuku didn't know how long he was on the floor; time might as well have been nonexistent as he broke down at Katsuki's feet. At some point, a box of tissues was thrown down at him, and he looked to see Katsuki gripping a few tissues in his own hands, looking away. He grabbed a few for himself to blow his nose and wipe his eyes.

For a while there, sniffles and choking gasps were the only sounds in the room.

When Izuku calmed himself down enough to look up at him, Katsuki looked angry. He was scowling and looking away while continuously wiping what Izuku could only imagine were tears, away from his eyes.

"W-why? Why did you let Eijiro ask me out on a date? Why didn't you tell him... Tell him no?"

Izuku found the strength to stand and stood directly in front of Katsuki, planting his hands on his shoulders and leaning down to eye level.

"Look at me, Kacchan!"

Izuku almost started to become hysterical again just looking at the swollen fiery red eyes, wet with tears, now staring right at him. Katsuki looked frustrated, and hurt, and angry. But at least he was looking.

"I like you Kacchan. Please, tell me what's going on."

Katsuki closed his eyes again and brought his hands up to Izuku's chest and pushed him hard. Izuku stumbled back, and if it wasn't for the desk chair behind him letting him regain his footing, he would have been flat on his ass.

"SHUT UP!"

Katsuki's entire face was red, and he was fuming. Smoke literally came from his hands as they clutched the sides of the bed, burning holes into the sheets. Izuku walked towards him, trying to put his hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Katsuki waved Izuku's hands away, flinching back before Izuku was able to touch him.

"Ka-Kacchan… w-why?."

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T LIKE ME, DEKU!"

Katsuki suddenly stood, leaning down to grab his pants and rushing to put them on.

"Ka-kacchan, stop! Y-yes, I.."

"NO! NO YOU DON'T! AND I DONT FUCKIN' LIKE YOU, EITHER!"

Izuku's mind was running a million miles a minute. He just confessed, he fucking confessed and was being called a lair. He was not a liar!

Wait... he just said that... He didn't... He didn't like me. That can't be true!

Izuku stopped moving and clenched his hands in front of him, a look of defeat on his face.

"W-wait... Y-you dont... L-like me?"

Katsuki gathered the rest of his things and looked like he was ready to leave.

"S-stop! W-we're n-not done, Kacchan!" Izuku cried. His own voice broke as he stumbled through the words. He didn't know how to make Katsuki stay, but he wanted to. He couldn't believe what Katsuki was saying, but he didn't have any other truth to hold on to.

Katsuki stopped and stood directly in front of Izuku, staring deep into his eyes. He looked scary. It reminded him of the Katsuki who used to bully him and beat him, not the one who kisses him and holds him to his chest at night when he sleeps.

What is going on? Why is he doing this?

"Yes, we are, Deku. We're done. Over. I don't like you, you don't like me. I will never be your b-boyfriend." Katsuki clenched his mouth shut, his face scrunching up, his eyes blinking back more tears, he was struggling to continue. " I don't want that. You don't want that."

Katsuki paused to compose himself. His voice was getting shaky, and Izuku was sure that he doesn't know what he was saying, he couldn't know, this wasn't happening.

"I-It would never work, yer brain is jus' too fogged up from all the years of me pounding yer ass... We should have stopped this arrangement a long time ago."

Katsuki's voice lowered and sounded gravelly. Izuku found himself struggling to understand the words coming out of his mouth.

"Y-yer t-too attached, Deku. Yer delusional. And so am I..."

Katsuki sniffed, voice rasping as he lost the ability to contain his tears, his emotions.

"I-I don't know what I-I'm doin'. You don't want me, you c-can't want me. I-I'm an a-asshole."

Katsuki closed his eyes, and Izuku watched as his tears flowed. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to bring his hands to the sides of Katsuki's face and wipe them away—to kiss his negative emotions and self-hatred goodbye, to tell him he was perfect, that he loved him, that they could make this work…

Katsuki suddenly grabbed Izuku's hands pulling him closer to him, and opened his eyes again with a new look of determination.

"Assholes don't get to be with nice guys like you. Go be with Kirishima. Eijiro deserves you. I-I don't."

Katsuki then did something he wasn't expecting at all. He lifted Izuku's hands to his face and kissed the backs of each them. A gesture so sweet it make Izuku hurt.

"We're done, Deku. Go be happy with Eijiro and leave me alone. You're my rival, my classmate, my childhood friend. Nothing more."

Katsuki let go of Izuku's hands and backed up.

How could he say that? How could he dismiss my feelings like that? How could he tell me what to do?

But fine, he would. He would go be with Eijiro.

Because Katsuki always got what he wanted... right?

"You know what? Fine. FINE, Bakugou. If that's what you want, then GET OUT!"

Izuku pushed him towards the door, opening it up into the hallway.

"ACT LIKE THE ASSHOLE YOU SAY YOU ARE AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Katsuki clenched his phone and gave Izuku one more look as hot tears ran down his perfect face. His red eyes looks so sad.. so empty.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE BAKUGOU? YOU DON'T WANT ME? YOU DON'T WANT THIS? THEN LEAVE!"

Katsuki wiped at his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, and in almost a whisper he said what Izuku hoped would be his final words before running off.

'Th-Thanks for the f-fun, Deku… Y-you're gonna be h-happy with Eijiro... I-I'll be fine. D-don't think bout' me... k-kay, nerd?"

Despite the anger in Izuku's eyes and the hurt he felt in his chest, when Katsuki reached his hand over to the back his his neck and pulled him in for one final kiss, he let him. Izuku moved his arms over his shoulders and threaded his fingers through his hair kissing him long and hard.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way.

Izuku was the one to pull away first. He moved his hands from Katsuki's hair, wrapping them around Katsuki's back for one final hug. The strong arms hugging him back made him never want to let go.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Kacchan. Please, just... go."

Katsuki drew away from Izuku and quickly turned around to run to the stairwell. Once he was no longer in his sight, Izuku turned around, walking back in his room and closing the door behind him.

He immediately collapsed against his door, holding his head in his hands as he allowed himself to break. Loud sobs filled his room. He didn't care that half the floor probably heard their exchange. He didn't care that Eijiro would find out.

Before he could think about it any further, he heard his phone buzz. Opening it on reflex, he saw a text sent to everyone in their class besides Eijiro. It was from Katsuki.

Kacchan- If any of you fuckers talk about what happened this morning, especially to Kirishima, I will kick all your asses so hard you won't be able to move for weeks!

Izuku locked his phone and pushed it away, his cries even louder and more hysterical than before.

Why Kacchan? That was your chance! Why did you waste it?


	12. Move Along

Katsuki- I got into a really bad fight with Deku.

Katsuki- I really fucked up

Katsuki- but we're still friends.

Katsuki- so dont listen to any of the fuckers from class today.

Eijiro- that's rough man

Eijiro- i'll be here if you need me :)

Katsuki- yeah.

Izuku- Hey. I got into a fight with Kacchan.

Izuku- It was bad.

Izuku- but it's OK.

Izuku-I love him, he loves me, as friends. We'll be fine.

Izuku- but I won't be in class today.

Izuku- I dont wanna talk about it.

Eijiro- Okay :)

Eijiro- Kat told me you guys got into a fight.

Eijiro- Take all the time you need, I'll be here for you if you need someone

Izuku- Thanks Eijiro

Two months later.

Graduation is on Saturday, and Izuku is still single. Katsuki knows that Eijiro hasn't asked him out yet. The redhead would have said something. He doesn't blame him though. Izuku has been a bit of a zombie these past two months. He doesn't look to be sleeping very well, and clearly hasn't been eating properly. Not that Katsuki has been watching him of course. It's kinda hard not to though— they sit right next to each other. Not to mention that they've (annoyingly) been paired up for all of their hero training activities for months now.

Katsuki used to enjoy sparring with Izuku. In fact, he was the one who actually asked Aizawa if they could be sparring partners at the beginning of the year. Ever since Aizawa agreed, they have been assigned to work with each other on almost every training and activity. The teacher must see something good between them.

Katsuki would be stupid to deny that they work really well together. They can read each other like open books, and they even created a few combo moves. They're practically unstoppable! He used to love that.

Sparring doesn't bring a him lot of enjoyment now though. As soon as he got back to his room that morning they fought, he shoved on some shoes and went straight to the gym. The punching bag, his hands, his mind... were all a mess by the end of his session. The bag nearly tore from the wall with how hard he was hitting it. It had been a long time since he'd gotten that upset. Izuku served as the ultimate stress reliever and comfort for almost three years.

Without him, he feels lost.

He hates admitting that some of the times he reached out for sex was because he felt the need to be touched and held. Those were normally the days he'd let Izuku fuck him. Unlike Katsuki, Izuku always wanted to look at him when they had sex, always insisted on watching him as he took his cock, spewing all kinds of words of praise and admiration.

"You look so good Kacchan… you're so strong... You feel amazing... I love you like this.."

If only he knew how much he needed to hear those things on the days he felt like crap. Part of him thought Izuku did, but it's not like that matters anymore.

The words Izuku said have been swirling around in his head for weeks, tormenting him.

D-Don't you care about us? Care about, about me?

I like you Kacchan

You don't want me? Don't want this? Then LEAVE!

Over and over those words repeat in his head. They've even started haunting his dreams. More times than he'd like to admit, he's woken up in a cold sweat, palms sparking if not releasing an entire explosion to his room because of those words. He's surprised Eijiro hasn't come by to ask him why he's been blowing up in the middle of the night. Eijiro knows that nightmares cause him to lose control of his quirk, but he must want to give Katsuki space.

This break is good though. He needed to do this, needed to end their arrangement. Katsuki was getting too attached, and he was allowing himself to feel things he knows are just superficial feelings, clouded by sex.

But if that's true, and he really doesn't feel those things... why does it hurt so much?

It's not like they broke up—they weren't dating. You can't lose someone who wasn't even yours to begin with. But it still really, really, sucks. It's like a part of him is missing, and everything is pissing him off. Even stupid little things, like his shoes. Having to change out of his combat boots into his casual shoes has felt like a huge pain in the ass. There are way too many buckles, laces, and zippers on those damn boots. Why the fuck does he need to wear such fancy ass footwear anyway!? And when he ran out of shampoo last week? He nearly destroyed the shower stall because he didn't want to go buy more. He's never gotten upset over something so small like that—it's just shampoo.

In a few days, they will graduate and become pros, and all of their attention will be given to hero work. This whole "friends with benefits" thing would never have worked. It would have been too much of a distraction.

Katsuki was also too obsessed. The feelings he allowed himself to have would have taken his focus away from his work. So this is good. After a few more months, he should be fully over him… right?

Right.

Katsuki will be completely over Deku by then... It's not like his whole world has revolved around Izuku. A few months is more than enough time to erase three years of emotions, habits, and thoughts!

It's not like he thinks about that perfect smile that used to light up Izuku's face whenever he'd say 'Good morning Kacchan!' Or the texts that he would get randomly throughout the week. Katsuki doesn't miss the memes or selfies, or the random photos of spicy food he'd find and send. It's also not any harder to fall asleep now that he doesn't get a 'Good night Kacchan!" text, or have a warm body to cuddle with.

Lunchtime doesn't feel lonely either. Now that Izuku doesn't steal looks at him from across the room, or make comments to him about what he's eating, he can actually focus on... well, eating. It's a good thing! So nope, he doesn't miss that.

Katsuki also doesn't miss the small smiles and glances he would get in the common room when everyone was watching a movie or doing homework. He no longer needs to worry about Izuku bugging him for a taste of whatever food he's cooking in the kitchen! No longer has to have two sets of bowls or plates ready for when he asks Katsuki to make some for him too. Nope. That's not something he will miss at all.

Eating meals with Izuku is certainly not high on his "miss list". Being able to watch Izuku's face light up when he tasted something Katsuki made, or the way his eyes watered when he pretended to say something wasn't too spicy wasn't fun at all—or cute. And listening to him ramble about his day, and really listen to Katsuki when he'd reluctantly talk about his day wouldn't be missed. And he didn't miss thinking about how those same tears that would pool in the corners of his eyes at dinner would be in his eyes later that night when he shoved his cock down his throat.

Nope, won't miss any of that.

He won't miss pulling Izuku aside to randomly kiss him just because, or make out with him when no one was looking… Nope. He won't miss tickling the boy who wasn't his boyfriend in the common room, or teasing him about his never-ending supply of All Might socks.

He tells himself he hasn't noticed how fast Izuku leaves the room at the end of the day, how he shoves his stuff in his bag and bolts so fast, it seems like there's a fucking emergency. The nerd must think being alone in the classroom with him is terrifying now. Izuku leaving so fast surely has nothing to do with the nerd having plans to do something right after the class—Katsuki watches him too closely. He knows it has to be about him. Katsuki doesn't miss the way Izuku would stay and wait for him so they could walk out together, or the times they would wait until the room was empty to sweetly kiss—Izuku letting small noises fall into his mouth. Nope.. doesn't miss that.

He doesn't get jealous that he's spending more and more time with Eijiro, either. He for sure hasn't noticed that Izuku is giving Eijiro all the smiles and glances and warmth that he used to give Katsuki. Because that would be admitting that he keeps staring at him, and that now more than ever, he pays attention to his every move.

Nope. He doesn't do that.

He hasn't realized at all these past two months that maybe, just maybe, they were more than just fuck buddies. Maybe they were actually friends.

Sure, Katsuki still yelled at him. They bickered, and Katsuki would get upset with him if they performed poorly during a training… but he did that with Eijiro, too. Eijiro is his friend. He also didn't stop to think 'no wonder Eijiro asked if it was OK to date Deku,' because it's not like they were constantly hanging out, or in the same room together all the time talking to and teasing each other. He doesn't think they maybe they were dating... and that maybe they were both just too afraid to admit it.

But if he is being honest.. he did think about it and notice those things. All of them. All the time. And he's sure Izuku did, too.

But again, none of that matters now, does it?

Soon, Katsuki figures Izuku will be dating Eijiro, and then he will be completely off limits. They will probably be hired to work for different agencies, and live in different apartment complexes. And soon enough, he will truly never have to see Izuku ever again... unless he wants to.

So until then, he will keep doing night runs so hard that he passes out, take showers in the morning so cold that it forces his body to forget having a dream about that stupid fluff of green hair.

Because that's all he can do… right?

At the end of class on Thursday, Aizawa announces the class rankings. With graduation being only two days away, everyone is anxious to know where they stand. Katsuki knows either he or Izuku will be ranked number one, so when the list is released, and he and Izuku are both right there at the top, he's not surprised.

But being told he and Izuku are the top two in their class is nothing like he thought it would be.

Two months ago, Izuku would have cried—not only for himself, but for Katsuki. The damn nerd probably would have put his hands on Katsuki's shoulders, bouncing up and down in his seat. Katsuki imagined that he might even try to hug him in front of everyone, too. Izuku probably would have told him how proud he was of him, how he knew Katsuki would be number one in their class. Katsuki would try to pretend it didn't make him feel weak in the knees to hear it, would put up a tough front in class.

He fantasized about the sex he thought they would have, too. Katsuki would fuck him so hard as Izuku moaned and cried, whining about how happy he was for him, how amazing he was.. He'd then flip them over, and enjoy Izuku bouncing on his cock. He had so many dirty thoughts of Izuku telling him how much he loved the number one hero's dick, begging him to be filled with his seed. He figured that they would have sex all night. He'd even planned to have Izuku fuck him as well, because of course Izuku would want to be deep inside the top hero in their class. He imagined Izuku being so turned on, coming so hard inside of him because he would be so oversensitized just thinking about Katsuki's success...

Yeah, he wants that. His half hard dick wants that, too. But shit. This is not the place to be having these thoughts.

Fuck! Now is not the time for this!

This is why you needed to break this off. You're too obsessed.

Stop thinking of that goddamn nerd, you pathetic loser.

You're disgusting, Katsuki. So fucking disgusting.

"Bakugou."

Aizawa's voice breaks him from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality and deflating his boner so quick it isn't even funny. This is the reality in which they were told they were the top two in their class, and Izuku couldn't even look at him—the reality where Izuku cried, but not for him, not for Katsuki. Izuku didn't even congratulate him.

But he guessed he deserved that.

"Bakugou!"

Katsuki must have spaced out again. Damnit.

"Are you listening to me at all? Clearly not. You and Midoriya need to stay after class today. Don't go anywhere. The principal needs to have a word with you two."

Katsuki clicks his tongue and looks straight ahead, acting as though he doesn't hear him.

"You hear me, Bakugou?"

Katsuki rolls his angry eyes over at Aizawa, realizing only now that people are starting to file out of the room.

"Yeah. I heard ya."

Aizawa sighs. "Try not to embarrass yourself in front of principle Nezu. But on second thought, why should I care? When do you ever listen to me anyway? In two days, you will no longer be my problem. Do whatever you want. It won't be my fault if you don't pay attention."

And with that, Aizawa shares what Katsuki could only imagine is a knowing look with Izuku behind him, and walks out.

Katsuki groans and folds his arms on his desk to rest his head on top of them.

What the hell did I do now?

Being left alone in this room with Izuku is giving him flashbacks to the last time it was just them in here. Instead of listening to the sounds of Izuku muttering and nervously bouncing his knees under the desk, the room was filled with sweet whimpers and the smacking of lips. Katsuki can't help but think of the deliciousness that was Izuku's kisses. Their mouths slotted together so perfectly—like two pieces of a puzzle.

Katsuki is thankfully unable to really get lost in his fantasy this time. The muttering behind him is getting louder. And nothing kills a boner more than Izuku's nervous muttering.

"Are we going to get yelled at? No of course not, why would we get yelled at—I didn't do anything wrong! But maybe he needs to talk to us about a special mission that we have to go on that will cause us to miss gradation? No that wouldn't make sense either. Aizawa would have stuck around if that was the case, right? So maybe it's about graduation? Or maybe he wants to congratulate us, but it's Thursday. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to congratulate us tomorrow? Or on Saturday? I hope I don't have to do anything special with Kacchan. I don't know if I'd be able to handle that. Seeing as how he hates me now, I'm sure he's going to rub it in my face later that he's number one. I wish he didn't hate me so much..."

And there it is again. The small sounds of Izuku sniffing, like he was earlier when he learned of the rankings. Fucking cry baby. Katsuki would have to be an idiot not to think that those tears were for him this time, though.

Izuku's whimpers and cries grow louder. And the pain Katsuki feelsin his chest and the pit of his stomach—hearing him cry, hearing Izuku say he thought Katsuki hates him—intensifies so much.

After a few more moments of listening to the sobs, Katsuki just can't take it anymore. This is too much. Way too much. He needs it to stop. Katsuki is going to break.

So he does the only thing he can think of that will be semi acceptable in their current circumstances to stop it: he yells at him. What he really wants to do is to turn around and wrap him in his arms, comfort him and quiet the sobs with kisses…. But no, instead, Katsuki is choosing to be angry. Because screaming at him will clearly make him stop crying. Especially since he knows without a doubt, that Izuku is crying over him.

"Oh my GOD! STOP IT! J-JUST STOP!"

Katsuki rakes his hands through his hair and practically banging his head on his desk. He doesn't dare turn around. He can't, can't face that stupid fucking crying face.

You're a coward, Katsuki. A huge fucking coward.

Izuku stops sniffling, and Katsuki hears what he can only assume is him shifting in his seat to bring his knees up to his chest. Damn nerd always gets into a fucking fetal position when he's upset.

Katsuki take his hands from his hair and lets out a shaky breath.

"It's gonna be fine. We're not fuckin' gettin' yelled at. Not gonna miss graduation either… and stop assumin' I'm gonna try to tease you for not being number one in class." Katsuki lets out another breath and says in a small voice he can't believe is his own. "O-or that I hate you. I don't hate you."

I could never hate you.

Against his better judgement, Katsuki turns in his chair to face Izuku head on. But the image he sees from the corner of his eye when circles around leads him to turn right back. He knows as soon as he locks eyes with Izuku—sees those tear stained cheeks and that quivering lip—he will start to think things he knows he shouldn't. Katsuki finds himself teetering on the edge of losing his shit, of getting up to kiss those goddamn tears from Izuku's face. Choosing neither of those actions, he turns back around and wipes his hands on his pants, taking a deep breath.

"Sh-shit Deku… get it together. Principal Nezu is gonna think I beat you or something."

Katsuki hears what he assumes again was Izuku adjusting in his seat. Hopefully, he is putting his knees down and wiping his face.

"S-sorry, Kacchan."

"S'fine. J-jus' stop cryin'." Katsuki's words came out in almost a whisper.

Please just stop. I can't take it. I'm too weak.

The rest of the time they wait for principle Nezu is spent in silence. Thankfully, he takes his sweet time arriving. It gives them both enough time to calm down. He's known Izuku long enough to be able to tell what a normal breathing pattern sounds like for him, so at least Katsuki can tell he's stopped crying. He's never been able to handle himself when Izuku cries. It always makes him feel all these gross and sticky emotions, really makes him want to make it stop.

It reminds him of when they were kids.

Young Katsuki wasn't as much as an asshole as teenage Katsuki. Whenever little Deku would hurt himself outside playing, he'd cry. Hell, he cried over everything: his ice cream melting, rain, not being able to skip rocks… Katsuki learned early on in those days that the fastest way to make him stop was to give him a kiss. It's what Auntie Inko would do whenever he hurt himself, or when he was upset. Before she'd put on an unnecessary All Might band-aid, she'd kiss either the top of his head or his cheek. And like magic, the crying would stop.

Katsuki was convinced for the longest time that, that was her quirk, that she had the power to make people stop crying. That was, however, until he tried the "magic trick" himself. He and Izuku were running through the woods to find their favorite bug hunting spot, and Izuku tripped and fell. Although there was no blood and likely wouldn't even be any bruises, the tears came.

Young Katsuki was tough and strong! He never cried! But even then, seeing Izuku cry made him feel weird, made him want to cry. So after running over to his friend to make sure he was okay, he tried it. Grabbing onto Izuku's hands, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. It was then that he realized that it wasn't Auntie Inko's quirk, it was the kiss. Because almost instantly, the tears stopped.

"T-Thanks Kacchan.. B-but why d-did you do that?"

"Do what? It made the tears stop right? I don't like it when you cry Izuku, it wastes time! And makes me feel funny."

"Heh, yeah. S-sorry Kacchan."

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's hand and helped him up.

"Lets go Izuku! If all you needed was a kiss to stop crying, you should have told me! I'll kiss away all your tears!"

"Y-you promise?"

"Of course! When have a ever lied to you? Now let's go! We have bugs to catch."

Katsuki can't help the warm feeling that comes over him thinking about that stupid memory. Why he lets his mind go there now is beyond him. He didn't know it at the time, but he lied to him back then. He stopped kissing the tears away a long time ago. It makes him uncomfortable to realize that he's caused more than he's made go away.

Principal Nezu skitters into the room after what felt like thirty minutes of waiting. Both boys instantly stand up to greet him, but are quickly instructed to sit down. Principal Nezu scurries up and onto Aizawa's desk. All the damn warm and fuzzy thoughts Katsuki was feeling moments ago faded away, they are really not helping him get over Izuku. They're making it worse. So Katsuki's thankful for the distraction.

"Good afternoon, young heroes! Thank you both for taking the time to wait for me today."

Katsuki resists the urge to roll his eyes. It's not like they were given a choice.

"As you have been told by now, the two of you were ranked number one and number two in class! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Principal Nezu," both Katsuki and Izuku say in unison.

"As you may know, if you have ever watched a UA graduation ceremony, we have the number one hero course student make a speech that will be given in front of all students and their families—to the world really. The ceremony is live streamed!"

The principal clears his throat, and locks eyes with Katsuki.

"So now I am sure you are wondering then, Bakugou: why is Midoriya here if he was not ranked number one?!"

Katsuki huffs and shifts in his seat, remaining silent.

"Well, I am sure it will come to no surprise to the both of you that when it came time to ranking, it was very tough this year, both of you were neck and neck! And it came down to very minute details as to who would be ranked highest."

Principal Nezu sits down on the desk and looks up at the ceiling.

"Well, okay, not really, we use a points system, and well..." His gaze shifted back to Katsuki "You were only ahead of Midoriya by a half point!"

Katsuki hears Izuku gasp behind him. Is he really that surprised?

"So because of that..." Principal Nezu clears his throat again. "We want both of you to write a speech."

Katsuki is already picturing all the gears turning in Izuku's head about what kind of speech he is going to write. He can sense without even needing to look at him, how stressed out this is making him. They only have two days to come up with a graduation speech that will be heard by not only everyone in their class, but by potentially hundreds of people via the live stream.

Katsuki however, isn't nervous. He's got this whole speech thing in the bag and ready to go! In his head that is.

"Now Bakugou, I know you aren't the same kid who made a fool of himself at the sports festival, but I need you to take this seriously."

Katsuki again resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, sir. Of course I will. It will be the best damn speech UA has ever heard."

Katsuki starts to hear Izuku giggling behind him.

Damn nerd. At least he isn't crying anymore.

"And I expect you to keep yours brief Midoriya, we don't need your life story."

Katsuki snorts out a laugh. Izuku is definitely long winded.

"Oh, and I want to see the speeches you've written by the end of the day tomorrow! We're going to put them on a projector for easy reading."

Both boys groan. Katsuki isn't going to get any sleep tonight, and knowing Izuku, neither is he. There is a small part of him he allows to think about how they would have written these damn speeches together if they never got into that argument. Probably also would have fucked too—Izuku is likely all kinds of stressed out. Katsuki was so very tempted to see if they could meet, just for tonight. But he knows he can't, knows they can't. So as much as he wants to offer to blow him before he writes his speech, in the hopes that he will return the favor, he won't.

"Any questions before I let you guys go?"

Katsuki is so lost in thought that he almost doesn't hear him ask. Izuku is being oddly quiet. The damn nerd normally has so many questions.

"N-None for me! I p-promise I will make a great speech! A-and I'm sure Kacchan will, too. You can count on us, sir!"

Principal Nezu smiles and jumps off the desk.

"Good to hear it young heroes! Now be gone! You have speeches to write!"

Katsuki leaves that room so fast, faster than he's ever gone in his life. He almost feels guilty. He could feel how badly Izuku wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't. He needs to go punch things.

Later that night, Izuku finds himself in the common room in front of his laptop, nibbling on some crackers. He needed a change in scenery. Sitting in his room was giving him uncomfortable flashbacks. If they didn't have that stupid fight two months ago, he would have been getting his mind blown right now. Katsuki would've wanted to celebrate them being named the top two heroes in their class.

He feels terrible for not congratulating Katsuki for being ranked number one. It just would have been too painful. And he also knows, although he may not be showing it, that writing this speech is probably making Katsuki nervous. Katsuki always sought him out when he was stressed before.

Izuku can't believe the number of words he and Katsuki exchanged today. It was the first time in weeks they said something to each other that didn't have to do with a class activity. Izuku's just too hurt. If it wasn't for his mumbling earlier today, he would still have thought Katsuki hated him. Today was one of the only times his nervous muttering actually helped him. Although he knows he shouldn't think too much on it, that exchange today, those words...

"stop assumin' I'm gonna try to tease you for not being number one in class, or that I hate you, I don't hate you."

He can't help but think that means there still might be hope. For what? He has no idea. But maybe... maybe someday, they can be something again. Lovers, friends, rivals... anything would be better than the nothing that they are now.

Writing this speech is either going to make Katsuki actually hate him, or it will further confuse everything. Looking it over, he realized he wrote the name "Kacchan" in his speech probably more than he said the word "Hero." It's kind of embarrassing if he's being honest. But Katsuki played a big role in helping him get where he is today... it wouldn't feel right to leave him out.

This speech is stressing him out big time though. Leaning back in his chair, he stretches his arms out and releases a frustrated groan.

Maybe there's ice cream in the freezer.

While making his way over to the kitchen, he's pleasantly surprised to find Eijiro also looking in the freezer for a late night snack. Although tomorrow is their last day of class, and he is pretty sure they wouldn't be going over anything more than graduation practice and maybe some last second heroing tips… he is still surprised to see him. It's midnight, no one else is in the common room, and the group chat died about thirty minutes ago. It's nice to be able to see Eijiro's handsome face, though. Seeing Eijiro's smiling face always seems to make him feel better, his smile is so contagious.

Eijiro has been able to provide a lot of comfort these past two months. Although they haven't gone on any more dates, Eijiro still sits really close to him on the couch when they watch movies, and he lets Izuku lean on him when they are lounging.

"Hey, Eijiro." Eijiro looks up from the freezer a little frazzled. Like Izuku, he probably wasn't expecting to see anyone. Izuku gives him a half smile, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Can't sleep?"

"Hiya Cutie." Izuku feels himself blush as Eijiro shuts the freezer. "Yeah.. I, ah, I'm nervous about graduation, I guess...There's also nothing sweet in the freezer. There used to be ice cream in there...but its not there anymore."

Izuku frowns. He was really hoping for something sweet. His sweet tooth is the worst when he's nervous.

"Ah, yeah... That sucks. I could really go for some ice cream right now."

Eijiro crosses his arms over himself and starts rubbing at his biceps. He's wearing a red muscle tank that really doesn't cover his body at all. Izuku can't help but stare a little at his chest and abs peeking through the sides of his shirt.

"So why are you up? You ah, working on your speech?"

Izuku looks over at his laptop, exhaling a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, did ah, Kacchan tell you?"

"Yeah. I tried to see if he wanted to play video games with me earlier, and he kicked me out. He was yelling something about how you guys need to write a..." Eijiro put his hands up to make air quotes "'Shitty fuckin' speech!' So I needed to find someone else to bother tonight." Eijiro started to scowl and is doing a rather funny impression of Katsuki, "Me and Shitty Deku will be busy all night doing that damn speech!"

Izuku snorts upon seeing Eijiro's ridiculous impression of Katsuki. It was really horrible, but also… surprisingly accurate? Both boys are soon loudly cracking up in the kitchen like a couple of dorks.

Eijiro claps his hand on Izuku's shoulder to stabilize himself, and Izuku takes a moment to really look at the joyful expression in front of him. Eijiro is so attractive—the way his whole face lights up when he laughs, and those lips... Mmm.

There is nothing he wants more in this moment than to reach over, grab his face, and pull him in for a kiss. Izuku has been so touch-starved and pent up these past two months. His facial expression falters for a moment thinking about it. He used to kiss Katsuki almost everyday when they were together. Even if they didn't meet up later that night to have sex, they always made out or kissed at least once during the day.

Maybe we were dating... I miss him so much… Why'd you let me go Kacchan?

Izuku suddenly feels the hand on his shoulder give him a light squeeze. Izuku must have zoned out, because when he looks over at Eijiro, he wears a concerned expression. He feels Eijiro's other hand reach over to wipe a tear from his eye, a gesture that should make him feel better... but instead, he feels worse.

The room suddenly spins, and his chest starts to hurt. He doesn't really know what's happening if he's being honest, but he knows he wants it to stop. The hand on his shoulder somehow makes its way to his back, and his face is pressed to Eijiro's chest. He feels like can't breathe. His knees give out, but he doesn't hit the ground. Instead, he feels himself lifted, Eijiro shifting his body on the floor so Izuku is sitting in his lap, and the arms around him are squeezing him tighter.

He knows in the back of his mind where he is. He is in the kitchen. Eijiro is holding him. He is OK. Logically, he knows: he isn't dying.

This is a panic attack.

His ears ring, and his stomach hurts. He soon realizes that the choked crying sounds reverberating through his skull are coming from his own mouth. He can faintly hear Eijiro, telling him he's going to get him some water, that he is going to move him. He's lifted by the strong arms around him and placed on the couch. He hugs his knees to his chest, wraps his arms around them. The couch feels like it's sucking him in, but at least the room seems to have stabilized.

Izuku feels a set of calloused hands on his face, pushing back his hair, followed by pair of soft lips kissing his forehead. Faint whispers are spoken sweetly into his ears.

"Y-you're o-okay, Izuku. P-please look at m-me. F-focus on m-my voice okay?"

After what seems like an eternity, the ringing in his ears, the tears, and the pain in his chest begin to fade. He's broken out in a cold sweat, but at least he no longer feels like he's dying. He notices that the lights are on, and he's finally able to focus on the puffy eyed boy in front him, sniffling and holding him to his chest.

Izuku lifts his arms to wrap them around Eijiro's waist, and takes in a deep breath.

"I'm s-sorry... Eijiro."

Eijiro hugs Izuku tighter and runs a hand through his hair.

"I-It's o-okay 'Z-Zuku I-I'm j-just glad you're b-back."

The arms around his waist move back to his shoulders, and Izuku's tears almost return upon seeing the watery eyes and flushed face of the boy in front of him. His small bout of panic must have really scared him. Eijiro looks to have been crying almost as hard as Izuku was. Quickly turning around, Eijiro grabs the water he'd brought for Izuku off the coffee table and also a few tissues for Izuku to dry his eyes, blow his nose. Izuku doesn't know what to do with the dirty tissues in his hands, but before he can figure it out, Eijiro takes them. Izuku slowly moves to sip his water.

"Lemme th-throw these out.. S-stay right here.. O-okay?"

Izuku weakly smiles over at Eijiro and nods his head.

Did I really just have a panic attack over Kacchan?

When Eijiro comes back, he has his own glass of water in his hands and starts gulping it down. Izuku can't help but feel guilty about what just happened--not that he was really able to control it--but seeing Eijiro look so distressed after he just had a panic attack made him feel bad. Eijiro was so worried, he probably never had to deal with something like this before, which is a good thing really, Izuku would have preferred not to have gone through that either.

But he did, and he's happy Eijiro was there to help.

Izuku used to have panic attacks all the time as a kid. He should have known that's what was happening. Katsuki always seemed to be there during the worst of his episodes though, so Izuku never really had to figure that out on his own.

Katsuki always knew how to make them go away, but he also knew how to cause them. He only caused one once though, and Izuku could tell after he did when they were in middle school, how freaked out he was. Although Izuku was sworn to secrecy about it, the day Katsuki sent him into a panic attack was also a day he helped him through one.

Izuku was being bullied behind the school by Katsuki and his friends to the point where he just collapsed against the wall, no longer able to fight back. He was a mess. One of boys kicked him in the side, and Katsuki started to laugh. Watching Katsuki laugh at his pain was what started it.

The area around him started to spin, breathing labored as he clutched his chest. Before he completely blacked out, he remembers the faint look of fear in Katsuki's eyes as his friends were leaving. He still isn't too sure how Katsuki got his friends to leave. He doesn't know how no one noticed when Katsuki took Izuku into his arms and started to rock him back and forth, to apologize over and over. When he finally came to, Izuku remembers being pressed tightly up against Katsuki's chest, and tears streaming down the taller boys cheeks.

But as soon as Katsuki saw that he was no longer panicking, he let go. He wiped his eyes and helped them get up. He was told to never to speak of that day to anyone. Katsuki never let his friends physically hurt him after that.

Thankfully, the panic attacks fizzled out after middle school altogether. Once he met All Might, and was once again given hope for his future, they had stopped.

"I-Izuku?"

Eijiro is kneeling in front of him, and looking at him again with that concerned face. He must have spaced out again.

"You okay? Y-you had me so worried.. D-does this happen often?"

Izuku puts down his glass of water and grabs Eijiro's hands from their resting place on Izuku's knees.

"Yeah, I'm good. S-sorry about that. I ah, guess I'm just a little stressed out is all. This speech... It's um..." Izuku begins rubbing circles into the back of Eijiro's hands, he notices the red head start to calm down a little and his eyes dart down to look at their hands in Izuku's lap. A small flush runs over his face..

"It's just bringing up a lot of memories and thoughts from my past up that have been hard to think about… that's all."

He stops his circles to admire how closely Eijiro is listening, leaning in with soft eyes, nodding as though in understanding. He seems at least semi satisfied with that answer, and moves to sit down cross legged on the couch close by. Izuku shifts to face him, near enough for their knees to touch.

"Yeah? You sure? You and Kat have been so off lately… y-you don't have to talk about it... But, I'm worried about you."

Izuku forces himself to show his most convincing smile. He doesn't really want to get into it right now. So hopefully, a bright enough smile will lessen the worry in Eijiro's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I ah, think I'm done with my speech anyway. I should go to bed."

Eijiro seems more convinced this time and grabs Izuku's hands back, giving them a light squeeze.

"Yeah... me, too. I should go to sleep."

Izuku gets up to start grabbing his things, and turns toward Eijiro before walking to the elevator.

"Walk me to my room?"

Eijiro stands up from the couch and takes Izuku's free hand to walk with him to the elevator. Once they get to the second floor, and to Izuku's room, Izuku opens his door to put his things inside.

"You um.. Wanna come in?"

Eijiro's face flushes an adorable shade of pink at Izuku's forward question. It's not like he wants him to stay the night, or to fool around, but if that ends up happening, with the day he's had, he won't stop it.

"Ah, sure.. I can, ah help you put your stuff inside?"

Izuku smiles and opens the door. He doesn't need help putting his stuff on his desk, and Eijiro isn't even holding anything that he needs to put down. Izuku resists the urge to laugh. The redhead must be nervous.

Once he put his stuff down, he turns towards Eijiro and closes the distance between them. He wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him close. Eijiro takes a second to return the embrace, moving one of his hands to run through Izuku's hair.

"I ah, just wanted to thank you again, Eijiro. You're so good to me."

Izuku lifts his head from Eijiro's chest and stands up on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. As soon as he moves away, the dusting of pink on Eijiro's face becomes a darkening red, creeping up to his ears. Izuku moves to fully pull away and turns around to open the door. Poor Eijiro is left in a state of shock in the middle of his room.

The flutter in his chest, and the small bit of excitement in his groin after kissing Eijiro feels a little dangerous.

"You should um, probably go... If you stay here any longer, I might do something we're not quite ready for."

Eijiro nervously laughs and turns to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, you're uh.. Probably right."

Before he exits, Eijiro stops to lock eyes one more time with Izuku.

"You um, wanna go on another date with me tomorrow night? To ah, get your mind off things? We can ah.. get the ice cream you wanted earlier?"

I really do need a distraction. And it's been two months since we've been out on a date. It's about time that I tried to move on isnt it? This is what Kacchan wanted after all... Right?

A bright and genuine smile spreads across Izuku's face.

"Yeah. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Eijiro's face lights up in excitement.

"C-cool.. Good, I'll ah, come by at um... At 7? We can go after dinner! Just ah, text me when you're done eating... Kay?"

Izuku smiles and reaches up to give Eijiro another chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. It's a date."

And with that, Izuku watches Eijiro enter the elevator and waves at him as the doors shut.

Even though it's almost one am, and he needs to be up in less than eight hours, he has a feeling he's going to get some of the best sleep he's gotten all week.


	13. I wanna touch you

The blaring of Izuku's alarm wakes him up immediately. For whatever reason, he set it for five am. He needs to finish packing his dorm, and he also needs to do one final read of his speech. Class doesn't start for a few hours, so it's not like he has a ton of time, but as he rolls over to turn off his alarm, he thinks that he probably doesn't need this much time.

But he's up now. Once his alarm goes off, there really is no going back to sleep. Might as well make the most of it.

Most of his stuff is already packed. The only things he's left out are clothes and bedding, what he's going to wear to graduation tomorrow, and the contents of his desk and nightstand. Izuku's desk is filled to the brim with stuff. Packing it all up seems kind of intense. He has an odd obsession with writing instruments, especially pens. He may or may not have a section or two of his desk that is 100% dedicated to pens.

It feels so weird to be packing up this room. This dorm has been Izuku's home away from home for almost 3 years. So many memories have been made here. A lot of them were good, but others... well, they hurt. He decides not to dwell on them.

The plan now is to move back home for a week or two before accepting a job at an agency. Thankfully, a lot of agencies provide a decent sign-on bonus, so it should be easy enough to find an apartment and pay a few months rent before regular checks start to come in.

He's actually already gotten a few offers, which is kind of crazy. He did perform really well at the sports festival this year though, so that could be part of it. Katsuki did really well at the sports festival this year too—he won first place. Katsuki won first every year he'd spent at UA, so it's not like it was a surprise. He's probably gotten a lot of offers. Izuku's sure Katsuki will be going to one of the best agencies in the country. Izuku's really proud of him. He's been working his whole life to be the best. Ever since his quirk developed, he's worked harder than anyone else. He's earned the best.

After packing everything from inside his desk and nightstand and putting all his essentials in a small box,Izuku gets ready for a shower so he can prepare for the day. This should be a good day! With it being the last day of school, he's pretty sure all his classes will be easy. Maybe there won't even be class. He wouldn't be surprised if most of his classes are canceled so they can practice for graduation.

The warmth of the shower against his skin has him thinking of his exchange with Eijiro last night. He was so close to kissing him, like really kissing him. Pecks on the cheek are nice and all, but Izuku finds himself wishing he'd gotten to kiss Eijiro's plush lips… to feel the reciprocation against his own. There's a part of him that wants to run up to the fourth floor, go to his room, and demand to be let in just so he can finally smash their lips together. They haven't been on a date since that first one, but Izuku is sure that Eijiro has been interested in him for a quite some time. He feels like they've been dancing around it, buthe's ready to go for it in earnest now, and the thought of kissing him alone is enough to make the shower grow hotter this morning.

Rutting into his own hand really hasn't been enough recently. Although depression has been kicking his ass these past two months, one still has needs, and Izuku was having them met almost every day before.

Night time is the worst. Izuku almost regrets never buying sex toys. His fingers don't feel the same as Katsuki's, and never in a million years would he use something else, like a vegetable. Waking up in the morning is even worse. When he's not having nightmares about their fight, he's dreaming about them having sex. If he was lucky, sex dreams before meant that he'd be able to have a quickie before class. All he'd need to do was send Katsuki a "I had the best dream about you last night" text and he'd be knocking on his door. Now, he's only left unsatisfied when he realizes it was a dream.

Izuku would kill for the chance to get laid right about now.

After getting dressed, he plops down on his bed and unlocks his phone to look at the time: seven-thirty. Class, as always, is scheduled to begin at eight. Eijiro should be awake by now. Opening up his text messages, he composes one to send.

Izuku- Good morning!!

Eijiro- Morning!

Izuku- You wanna walk to our FINAL DAY of class with me??

Eijiro-Yea! I'll come to you.

Izuku- see you soon!

Jumping up from the bed, Izuku gives himself a once over in the mirror before Eijiro arrives. No longer having his whatever it was with Katsuki does have it's benefits sometimes. Looking at his hair, Izuku realizes he no longer fears what Katsuki thinks of seeing he and Eijiro together. He can hold Eijiro's hand all the way to class if he really wants to. He can even kiss him on the cheek—or dare say, the lips—before they enter the room.

A flutter of excitement bubbles up inside him as he walks away from the mirror to sit at his desk chair. Although he won't ruin their first kiss by doing it in front of everyone in class, the thought of being able to kiss Eijiro at graduation tomorrow is exciting.

They will have their first kiss tonight. Izuku's going to make sure if it. He needs it, needs him—wants him. Izuku wants the the love and attention he knows Eijiro will openly give. Izuku wants to be able to show affection in front of people—not just in a locked room or an empty hallway.

But today will be a turning point! Izuku is sure things will change for the better. Today is when Izuku will really move on from Katsuki. He's excited for his date today, to push forward with Eijiro.

It will be new and different with him. He's... Eijiro—someone who has wanted to be there for Izuku, who patiently waited for the right moment to make his move. Eijiro was also someone who Izuku hoped had no idea about his thing with Katsuki. He probably didn't know, made more likely by the fact that he dated TetsuTetsu for almost two years, and his whole world revolved around him for the time. He was probably way too involved with his own love life to pay attention to Izuku's.

Thinking about it now, Izuku's pretty sure that a lot of people in their class knew. There were many nights and mornings when they had really loud sex. How people wouldn't know was truly beyond him—They were all just smart enough not to say anything.

Heck, even his mom thought he and Katsuki were dating. Katsuki would come by almost every day over breaks so Izuku could run with him or play video games. Well, at least that's what they told Inko before she left for work. It's not like they didn't play video games or go for runs, it's just that, that's not all they did. He wouldn't be surprised if the reason Katsuki was asked to stay for dinner so many times was because his mom heard them having sex, and wanted to let Izuku know she was OK with them being together.

That could also be why she'd try to have the sex talk over dinner when Katsuki stayed... Izuku shuddered thinking about it.

It was kind of sweet that Katsuki always stayed for dinner when asked. He didn't have to, but then again, Izuku didn't have to stay when Auntie Mitsuki asked him to stay for dinner, either. Katsuki also didn't need to do the dishes or clean the kitchen without Inko asking... but he did.

Izuku went over to Katsuki's house almost as much as Katsuki came to his. Auntie Mitsuki must have had suspicions. On more than one occasion, Izuku noticed that the bottle of lube in Katsuki's drawer looked more full than what was there the last time he came to visit, or that their box of condoms was replaced when they came home for christmas break. He sure as hell wasn't replacing them, and he didn't think Katsuki was either.

Hopefully neither of them make things weird at graduation. The last thing he needs is for his mom to try to make them take cute photos together. Or for her to ask them if they are dating.

A knock on his door makes Izuku jump from his desk chair so fast that he almost knocks it over. Hoping he remembered to brush his teeth, he opens the door.

"Hey, Izuku! You ready to go?"

"Hey! Yeah, lemme get my bag!"

Izuku grabs his backpack, and heads out. As he closes and locks his door, he looks over at Eijiro and smiles. Every time he looks over at him, he can't get over how attractive he is. Eijiro really puts a lot of effort into his appearance, especially his hair. He finds himself really wanting to touch it. Is it hard? Is it soft? Is there of mountain of gel in it? Is it his quirk? Is it—

"It's um, gel and my quirk... You um, can touch it if you want."

Izuku freezes and his eyes widen. He didn't even realize he was mumbling. A slight flush runs over his cheeks as he bites his lip. He really, really wants to touch his hair, but it's just a little embarrassing, especially since Eijiro heard all that. He feels so flustered, he can't even give a response. Eijiro keeps giving him these almost nervous smiles and side glaces as they walk, and it's really not helping his anxiety.

Once they get outside the building, Eijiro grabs his hand and begins leading them in a direction from their path to school. Too lost in his own world to protest, Izuku stays silent as they eventually find themselves on the side of the Heights Alliance building, away from view. Eijiro stops next to the wall guiding Izuku to stand in front of him. Izuku watches as Eijiro takes his other hand and brings both upward.

"E-Eijiro w-what are you.."

Eijiro stops moving their hands and rests them on his chest. He smiles shyly down at Izuku, and he can't help but notice the slight glimmer of the sun on his sharp teeth.

"You um, seemed nervous to touch my hair when we were inside... So I figured that being outside, and out of the view of others... we could ah, explore your interests..."

Izuku moves his hands to Eijiro's face, feeling his own beginning to heat as his fingers make their way upward. He inhales sharply when he feels the hands that were interlaced with his own move to his hips. They silently urge him closer, and Izuku complies, taking a step forward and pausing just before his fingers weave into Eijiro's hair, locking eyes with the crimson currently watching him."Y-you sure it's okay for me to t-touch?"Eijiro's lips curve into a wicked grin, and his tongue darts out to move over his bottom lip. Pointed teeth bite down slightly as he gives Izuku's figure a once over before bringing their gazes together again. Izuku's breathing hitches when Eijiro's hands slip beneath his shirt and smooth up his back, pressing him closer. Izuku's face is mere centimeters from Eijiro's, so near that he can feel warm breath against his lips. The sweet scents of cherry shampoo and cool mint toothpaste make him hesitate for only a second before touching the tips of his fingers to the surprisingly smooth spikes of Eijiro's hair. As soon as he does, a low growl escapes Eijiro's lips."Yeah, I like when you touch me."

Eijiro's soft lips just barely brush over his own, and his dick starts to twitch with interest, just as a loud scream rings in his ears. Without a second thought, Izuku immediately presses his hands up against Eijiro's chest, pushing away from him to look towards the direction of the scream, only to see that it came from a very pissed looking Mina.

"Hey! That's not funny Hanta!"

"Yeah, it was! You're too easy to scare, Mina!"

As soon as Izuku realized who it was, and that there was no danger, he let out a breath and bowed his head, leaning it against Eijiro's chest. Eijiro's hands move from under his shirt to hug him close. A small chuckle is heard and a gentle kiss is placed on his head. Izuku can't help but to let out his own small laugh because it was Mina, of all people, who cock-blocked their moment.

"Hey... Izuku, we should um, probably go to class."

Izuku sighs. As much as he would much rather stay like this in Eijiro's arms, he was right. It's the last day, they don't need to be late. They can also finish what they started later.

"Yeah.. you're right."

Letting out a sigh, Izuku pushes himself up and out of the warm embrace, standing on his tiptoes to lightly kiss Eijiro's cheek before grabbing his hand to guide them back towards the sidewalk. The rest of their walk to class was done in a comfortable silence. Izuku's heart, however, was racing.

We almost kissed. Today better go by fast… I want to kiss him so bad.

As they got to class, Izuku let got of Eijiro's hand and smiled at him before walking over to his desk. Katsuki is already there and almost looks to be sleeping. His head is resting in his folded arms on his desk with his eyes closed. Before sitting down, Izuku finds himself running a hand through his soft spikes—almost as if he were on autopilot—as he greets him.

"Good morning Kacchan!"

Expecting to be met with a scowl, he's met instead with a grumble, and Katsuki's hand attempts to grab at the one in his hair as Izuku pulls it away. He also hears what sounds like a muffled "morning, nerd" from the sleepy blond as he moves to take his seat. The cute response brings that annoying flutter into his chest.

Izuku has no idea why he decided today, of all days, would be a good time to resume being friendly. He almost kissed Eijiro, he doesn't need to be acting flirty with Katsuki. They only just established yesterday that Katsuki doesn't hate him, and they had their first real attempt at a conversation with each other in almost two months. Before that, they only really exchanged words if they had to communicate during a training, or when they were sparring. Izuku wasn't even greeting him in the morning like he used to. He shouldn't be doing this.

Taking a notebook from his backpack, Izuku quickly scribbles out an apology... he shouldn't have done that, shouldn't be giving either of them false hope. The greeting was fine, but the touch… yeah, he shouldn't have done that. Hopefully Eijiro didn't see that exchange. The last thing he needs is Eijiro getting jealous and another awkward conversation about if there is something going on between them.

Try as he might, however, he can't bring himself to rip the apology from his notebook and pass it to him. Katsuki is probably half asleep, and doesn't even realize what happened. He must have been up really late writing his speech. Katsuki was never much of a night owl. The stupid butterflies in Izuku's stomach start to dance around as he remembers how tired Katsuki would be the next morning when they'd fuck at one am on a school night.

He always kinda wished that Katuski would just sleep there with him those nights instead of going back to his room. Seeing him so tired the next day always made him feel guilty. Although, it was Katsuki who'd show up at his door demanding sex—Izuku knew better than to show up that late, or to text him asking to meet up. So it really wasn't Izuku's fault when he'd be so tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open in class the next day.

A small smile spreads across Izuku's face at the memory. Katsuki looks so cute when he sleeps.

I wonder what Eijiro will look like when he's asleep, when he's sleeping in my bed.. Would he want to cuddle? I wonder if he'd want to wash his hair first—sleeping in those spikes can't be comfortable. Would put his arms around me? Would he hug me from behind? Or maybe he would lay his head on my chest and I'd be able to run my hands through his hair when its soft and clean of gel.. I wonder if he snores, or if he's a light sleeper. I bet he'd look even cuter when he's asleep—he'd look so peaceful. I bet he likes to cuddle... I just... I just wanna cuddle.

A deeper flush creeps onto Izuku's face. Thankfully, Aizawa enters before he can think about that image further. He's glad his mind went there though—anything to get his mind off of the totally not adorable boy sleeping in front of him is a good thing. A small part of him is happy it's the last day of school. After tomorrow, he'll really no longer have to see Katsuki unless he wants to. Seeing him everyday is far too tempting and painful.

"All right everyone. Congratulations on making it to the last day. Don't think that just because tomorrow is graduation day that I can't expel you."

The room suddenly goes very silent. Although Izuku is pretty sure he was joking, he doesn't feel like risking it by daydreaming or having side conversations. Everyone else must have the same idea.

Well, everyone except Katsuki. The sleeping boy begins to snore and everyone's eyes turn towards him as the teacher rolls the stack of papers in his hand, then whacks him on the head with it.

Katsuki's head shoots up from his desk and a mini explosion escapes his palm as he jolts awake. Izuku can't help but giggle at his response. Thankfully he isn't the only one.

Poor Kacchan.

"Now that everyone is awake and paying attention, this is the only class you guys are going to have today."

Cheers start erupting from the room. Izuku knows better though. Just because this is their only class… it surely can't mean that they will have a free day.

"Settle down. You're not having a free day."

The stack of papers in Aizawa's hands drops down on Katsuki's desk.

"Coming around is the agenda for the day. Look it over. You will be expected to show up at each location independently. Failure to do so will reflect poorly."

Grabbing the stack of papers that Katsuki hands back to him, Izuku quickly takes one and passes the pile on. The list isn't anything too complicated. As expected, they have graduation practice for most of the day. They also need to pick up their hero costumes. The support department has been working on them and fulfilling last minute requests for them during the past week. They also need to pick up their caps and gowns. They're expected to dress nice for the ceremony, but still needed to wear the dorky traditional attire on top.

Izuku is kind of excited to see Eijiro and Katsuki all dressed up. Knowing he can't pursue a relationship with him doesn't make Katsuki any less attractive. Both boys looked incredible in their matching suits when they were at I-Island. It's a shame that he hasn't been able to see either of them all dressed up since then. Well, Eijiro did put on a nice outfit for him when they went on their date, but it wasn't a suit. Thankfully, Mina helped Izuku pick out a better outfit than what he was wearing at I-Island. He is gonna look pretty fine—or well, at least that's what Mina said. Izuku bit his lip thinking about how Eijiro and Katsuki's jaws will drop when they see him.

The rest of the things on the list are rather boring. They have to attend a class photo shoot after picking up their hero costumes, and there is a special lunch being prepared for them that they also have to attend. It looks like they at least get to end their day earlier than normal though. Instead of four, the day ends at... two? So not bad. There really isn't any real work that they need to do, which is nice. Graduation practice is first though, and that is estimated to take at least two hours before they can pick up their costumes.

"Now that I'm sure you have all looked over the list, get moving. Graduation practice isn't something to take lightly. The live stream will be seen by hundreds of people. Don't make a fool out of yourself and potentially ruin your chance at getting hired at an agency because you didn't think it was important to pay attention."

Aizawa makes a point to lock eyes with what seems like everyone in the room, stopping at one person.

"That means you, Mineta. Don't be stupid."

The room erupts in laughter again, and everyone is dismissed.

Graduation practice is super boring. Izuku makes sure to pay attention though. It is crazy how many people are there. He and Katsuki aren't the only ones giving speeches either. Mei Hatsume is giving a speech as well as someone from the business class, and someone from general studies. Class B also has a representative, and of course Principal Nezu is making a statement, and All Might as well. Izuku's just a little excited that the retired hero is making a speech at his graduation ceremony. Being mentored by him these past few years has really been a dream come true.

As soon as graduation practice is over, they head to the area set up for lunch.

The lunch planned for them is OK. The food's good, but it feels a little formal. They're seated at round banquet tables, and there's a slideshow with photos someone must have submitted. The teachers who aren't speaking at graduation take turns standing up to give "words of wisdom" or to share a funny story.

At least he gets to sit next to Eijiro. While they're eating, Eijiro moves his hand down between them, pinky gently moving up and down on Izuku's thigh. Moving his own hand down to join his, he gives Eijiro a side glance. His heart rate increases when Eijiro takes hold of his hand and moves it to his lap. Izuku's palm rests on Eijiro's thigh, and his mind starts to race.

I wonder if I squeezed his leg if i'd be able to feel the strong muscles in my hands... I bet his thighs are really muscular. I've seen him working them out at the gym plenty of times. Especially on the machine where he spreads them really wide and presses them together to lift that two hundred pound weight. Fuck... I bet I could fit perfectly in between them... to feel his legs wrapping around me as I swallowed his cock.. Or to feel those meaty, strong limbs, around my waist if he let me fu—

"Izuku."

Eijiro's warm breath fans his ear as Eijiro starts to whisper into it.

"Shh, you're thinking out loud."

Izuku's eyes feel like they are going to jump out of his skull, and his face is on fire. How much did he hear? His thoughts were dirty, so dirty. Holy shit.

"But yes, I do have very muscular thighs… you should feel them, I don't mind." He gives Izuku a shark-toothed grin. Eijiro has never been shy about his body. Like Katsuki, he works hard on it. Izuku's sure he'd let almost anyone admire his muscles. This offer feels more seductive though, it's exciting.

Izuku gulps and looks around the table. Midnight is standing up and giving what Izuku is sure to be wonderful advice about their future, and thankfully for Izuku, everyone at his table is looking at her. Izuku stopped paying attention to her a long time ago. With everyone's attention focused elsewhere, Izuku decides to take Eijiro up on his offer, laying his hand flat on Eijiro's thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

Izuku notices Eijiro's breathing pattern pick up a little bit when he begins moving his hand up and down, eventually laying it to rest high on his inner thigh.

"Sh-shit, Izuku."

Realizing that he probably just crossed a very big line, Izuku immediately moves his hand away, bringing it above the table to fiddle with his chopsticks. Izuku mumbles out a quick 'sorry' over to Eijiro who moves his own hand above the table to brush against Izuku's. The words 'It's OK' are mouthed over to him and followed by a small smile. Thankfully, Midnight seems to be the last teacher to speak, and is telling everyone they can go. Izuku still mentally scolds himself for getting carried away—he is acting way too thirsty.

As people are starting to file out and Izuku starts to get up, Eijiro leans over to whisper into Izuku's ear again.

"Damn, where did the shy and timid Izuku go? I ah, m'not complainin'... but, you're making it hard for me to think about anything but our date later."

Izuku's stomach churned. He really needs to take a step back and think about what he's doing. They're still in school for Christ's sake! Izuku leans over to respond, making sure to keep his voice low enough that others won't be able to hear him.

"S-sorry, Eijiro.. I ah, shouldn't have t-taken it that far… I um, d-don't know what's come over me t-today."

Izuku looks down at his shoes as he stands up and grabs his bag. Eijiro must notice his sense of guilt because he reaches his hand out to gently squeeze his shoulder before leaning in again.

"S'okay. I like it when you touch me, Izuku. Remember?"

This man is going to be the death of me.

Eijiro's warm breath cascades over his sensitive ear, and his ridiculously sexy deep voice sends a shiver up Izuku's spine. Thankfully, he decides to move away from his ear to continue speaking, and he bites his lip before looking Izuku in the eyes.

"But ah, maybe tone it down a bit...? We will have plenty of time for touching, later. If um, if you want, that is."

Is he just saying that to make me feel better? Did he not like it? I went way too far. Way, WAY, too far. Maybe I should keep my distance. I don't' think being around him so much right now is a good idea. I'm being so inappropriate. He's probably embarrassed. I'M embarrassed. This is bad, oh shit this is bad. What if—

Eijiro's hand moves from his shoulder to his forearm and gives it a light squeeze.

"Hey, I mean it, it's okay. But um, later.. Alright?"

Izuku turns towards Eijiro and gives him a shaky smile.

"Ahh, y-yeah. S-sorry. Later. We can do more l-later. I'd ah like, later."

When lunch is officially over, everyone goes to the location where the photo shoot is meant to take place. Izuku thinks it best to put some space between him and Eijiro, so he walks with Ochako instead. When they get to the shoot, Izuku's mind is in a haze.

Something about this morning made Izuku feel exceptionally bold and confident. He also loved that even if he got caught touching Eijiro under the table, the worst that would have happened, was that Eijiro would be embarrassed. Unlike with Katsuki, he didn't have to worry about Eijiro yelling at him, or deciding that they no longer were going to see each other. Although he's honestly not sure what Katsuki would have done if he tried to pull something like that with him in public... He was admittedly too scared to ever try. What they did on the bus that one day was probably the boldest thing they had done, other than having loud sex in the dorms of course.

Izuku will never understand how Katsuki was somehow OK with them having loud sex, but would never be caught dead showing any type of affection in public. Thinking back on it, maybe he wasn't. Although he doesn't like to think about it, after the rumors started to circle around at the end of first year, he did start to make Izuku press his face into a pillow. If it wasn't for how sweet he was before and after, Izuku isn't sure if he would have kept going back to him. These past two months have really made him think about whatever it was that he had with Katsuki, and man did it hurt.

He loved him—loves him, if he's being honest. Katsuki knows all the right buttons to press, and always made sure they both felt pleasure each time they met up. He even let Izuku top. That alone spoke volumes. If Katsuki were only in it for himself, he wouldn't let himself be so vulnerable.

…Right?

He also started to kiss him a lot more midway through second year. And when they would go home for breaks, it was like he was a completely different person. Sex wasn't just mindless fucking like it was when they were in the dorms. It was something more. It was better. It was something... passionate.

Katsuki took his time to make Izuku feel good when they were at home. He touched him like he was special, and would bring him so close to orgasm over, and over again before letting him come. He'd practically be in tears by the time they both came. He never knew how much he was into orgasm denial until they went home for a few days after midterms. Katsuki said he "wanted to try something" and man was Izuku glad he trusted him. The sex they'd had over the few days they were home was some of the best they'd ever had up until that point.

Damn, I miss that...

"Deku!"

Izuku blinks his eyes a few times and realizes that he's the only one standing around not going to the changing stalls to put on his hero costume.

"Deku! You listening? Hurry up! They want shitty photos of us first. Don't make'em wait because yer' fuckin' day dreamin'!"

Izuku looks up and his eyes focus on Katsuki who he realizes is giving him an angry scowl, probably because he isn't moving. He notices that Katsuki starts to move towards him, but stops. Izuku's opens his mouth to ask why, but soon feels a hand on his wrist. Eijiro's smooth voice is in his ear, and he is pulled towards the changing stalls.

"C'mon Izuku, Blasty is throwin' a fit. You okay? You gotta get changed. Lemme show you where you need to go."

Before he turns toward Eijiro, he takes one more look over at Katsuki, who seems to be giving them a stink eye.

"Ah, o-okay."

Before he knows it, he's standing inside a dressing stall with his hero costume hanging in the corner. Eijiro leans over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off to go back and get himself changed.

"Don't take too long, 'kay?"

Izuku gives him a small smile before walking inside.

Guess I should change.

As he's putting on his suit, the realization that he will have to take photos with Katsuki in his hero costume washes over him.

I hope they don't pose us weird. I wonder how many photos we will need to take. Will these photos be in a magazine? Are they for the school only? Will my mom be able to order them? I bet if she can she'll order all of them and put them in the dang album she has full of only photos of Kacchan and me. I can't believe she has an album full of just pictures of me and Kacchan. She better not bring that to graduation tomorrow...

As he's lacing up his shoes, he hears stomping outside his changing room.

"Oi! Less mumbling, more changing!"

Damnit! I hope I wasn't too loud. Better not keep him waiting.

'C-Coming Kacchan!"

As soon as he walks out, he's face to face with the explosive blond, and he swallows. He wasn't supposed to be so close to the door. Their bodies almost touch, and he can feel Katsuki's warm breath on his face.

"Tch. You don't look like you're coming to me." Izuku's face starts to burn, and Izuku notices the slight flush on Katsuki's face before he backs up, scowling.

Really Kacchan?!

"Let's go. They're waiting for us."

This is going to be a long photoshoot.


	14. Sweets

"Now I want you guys to look at each other, and smile! Maybe even, oh I dunno, LAUGH! Can you do that? Be happy? I know you can!"

The oh-so-patient photographer who has been taking Izuku and Katsuki's photos for the last hour really seems to be at her wit's end. She's been asking for them—and by them Izuku knows she means Katsuki—to smile since the beginning of the shoot. In every shot, Izuku just knew he was scowling. He hates getting his photo taken. So far, all of the photos have been of them posing next to each other, or of them pretending to fight each other. She didn't ask them to touch too much. She just asked for a hand on a shoulder here, a touch on an arm there—both of which Katsuki did without protest. But smile... well, for whatever reason, that is something he's refusing to do.

"Ugh why? Why do you need me to smile, let alone laugh?! Do you want me to look weak to the villains who will see these photos?" Katsuki growls.

They were told before the shoot started that these photos would not only be available for them to order as graduation photos, but would also be featured in Quirk, a popular hero magazine that has been doing interviews and photos for UA's graduates for the past few years. Some of the top heros graduate from UA, and magazines like Quirk pay a lot of money to get to write the very first official stories on them.

"No, no! Come now, Ground Zero! The people will want to see you smile is all! I'm sure you parents would too! So come on, smile for me!"

Izuku laughs at the face Katsuki gives instead. It's probably one of the angriest looks he's given all day. Their photographer turns to Izuku.

"Get him to smile, Deku! I heard you guys grew up together and are real close! I'm sure he smiles for you. Make him smile, and I'll pay you more…"

Even though Izuku is sure it was a joke, the line about "paying him" did not make Katsuki smile. If this photographer really knew Katsuki, she'd know a comment like that would just piss him off more.

"REALLY LADY? Why would DE-KU get paid more if I smiled? HAH?!"

Izuku looks over to the photographer, who seems to almost be ready to combust, and gives her an apologetic look before turning towards Katsuki. Thankfully for Izuku, no one else besides the crew, the photographer, and the two of them were allowed in the room for these photos, so he doesn't need to worry about his next words earning him questionable looks later.

"Calm down, Kacchan. I'm tired. She's not gonna stop and let us go until she gets some good shots of us laughing and smiling together. I know you can smile Kacchan..." Izuku looks down at his shoes and kicks a little at his feet, then says a little bit quieter, "I like it when you smile. You look really good when you have a smile on your face."

Izuku looks back up at Katsuki and smiles a little when he sees the slight flush on his cheeks. He's sure it could be because of the warm lights, or from irritation, but he also knows that flush wasn't there thirty seconds ago. Izuku knows just how how break him out of his shell. And it wasn't a lie, he looks really hot with a smile on his face.

"You know, I can always.. Tickle you." He teases.

Izuku knows he's crossing over into dangerous territory. He's being flirty again. Eijiro kissed his cheek an hour ago, and after the group photos they would all be taking, he was pretty sure he would be inviting Eijiro over for some of that alone time he promised. But the small upward turn of Katsuki's lips was just what he needed. Izuku hears the camera snap a few shots behind them and is trying his best to ignore it. He's pretty sure the photographer caught his smirk.

"Don't even think about it Deku." He growls. "Besides, m'not ticklish. You're the ticklish one."

Thankful again that they're isolated from their classmates, Izuku's eyebrows jump up and he smugly looks over at Katsuki's piercing red eyes.

"You wanna bet? Bet you'll lose and start laughing, Kacchan."

A low scoff escapes from Katsuki's lips, and he wickedly smiles and slowly runs his tongue over his top lip—the way he licked his lip looked so hot, that if there weren't others watching, would have made his dick hard and his breathing hitch. He instead controls himself, and again hopes Katsuki is too caught up in the moment to hear the camera rapidly snapping photos behind them.

Izuku wonders if Kacchan realizes that he's already lost. He already laughed, and Izuku didn't even have to touch him… That isn't going to stop him from having fun though.

"Yer on, nerd."

As soon as those words leave his mouth, Katsuki is springing towards him,trying to tackle him to the ground. At the same time, green lighting surrounds Izuku as he jumps up to avoid being caught. Katsuki takes a moment to shuck off his gloves and gauntlets—which gives Izuku time to pull off his gloves as well—and starts to come at Izuku wiggling his fingers and raising his eyebrows. His expression alone is enough to make Izuku let out a high pitched, scream-like laugh while trying to get away. Each time Izuku tries to lunge at him or wiggles his own fingers to taunt him, he sees a scowl-like smile appear on Katsuki's face.

Izuku knows they are being captured in photos, knows that these pictures will end up in the magazine, and that people will start to make assumptions and ask questions, but right now, in this moment, he really, really doesn't care. It feels like they're kids again. Katsuki's expression is just so pure and full of life. He looks happy, and Izuku feels happy. So happy. He wants nothing more than to be right here, right now, in this moment with Katsuki.

Izuku lets his guard down for half a second and ends upon the ground. Katsuki's looming over him, holding him down with his thighs alone while his hands are busy attacking Izuku's sides. The laughs and screams escaping Izuku's mouth are almost comical. He's trying his best to move his hands up, to get underneath Katsuki's armpits to tickle him back, but he keeps failing. His whole body is flushing from being tickled, and the camera is just snapping away.

The second he manages to break away and gets his hands close enough to touch Katsuki's underarms, he's rewarded with a sound he hasn't heard since they were kids. He hears Kacchan giggle. It's so cute and so distracting, but he only gets to hear it once as Katsuki realizes that he's lost. Izuku got him. He laughed outright. Although he may not realize it, he had been laughing and smiling for the last five minutes. A low curse escapes Katsuki lips as he lets his body relax for only a moment before he expertly grabs ahold of Izuku's wrists with one hand and leans over to look into Izuku's watery eyes.

"Looks like you won, nerd."

Izuku smiles up at the sweaty, smiling mess of a man on top of him and gasps when he feels Katsuki's fingertips brush the side of his face. Izuku's heart swells when the blond leans in closer, and as soon as Izuku opens his mouth to speak, he's cut off by their photographer.

"Ahem! And that's a wrap! I knew you'd be able to make him smile, Deku! I got so many cute photos of you two! ...You sure you aren't dating? That was adorable!"

Katsuki's joyful expression immediately darkens to a deep snarl as he releases Izuku's wrists and quickly pushes himself off Izuku in a hurry and grabs his gauntlets. The look he gives the photographer as he walks off set and toward the refreshment tables makes her visibly wince and back away.

Izuku's heart is racing as he gets up from the ground.

Was Kacchan about to... kiss me? No, he wouldn't. Stand up and thank the photographer, Izuku.

Once on his feet, he scratches at the back of his head and awkwardly laughs, turning towards the photographer.

"Ah, yeah, um n-no. Kacchan and I are j-just friends. N-not dating." Izuku walks off set and flashes the photographer one of his brightest smiles before heading over to get some water. "Th-thanks for being so patient and kind. I know Kacchan can ah, be a h-handful. I can't wait to see the photos!"

The photographer's expression softens, and she motions for Izuku to come near her.

"You want to see a few now? For just friends, you really do look really cute together. I'm sorry if I struck a nerve with Ground Zero over there, but look at these shots!"

As the photographer starts to show him a few of the pictures, Izuku looks over to find Katsuki standing beside him with a scowl on his face. He must have heard the photographer offer to show him some of the photos she took. Katsuki's always so particular when it comes to his public image. He rarely posts photos on social media, and is quick to tell someone to remove or untag him from something he doesn't like. After the photographer has gone through the majority of the pictures she got of them having their tickle fight, Katsuki scoffs and walks off.

Izuku's starts to feel a little guilty, those photos of them together really are cute. His stomach churns a little thinking about what Eijiro will say when he sees them, or how he will feel when he looks at them in the magazine acting all… cute. Maybe Eijiro won't think too much of it, though; he's always been cool like that. Eijiro's had to deal with people asking way too many times if he was dating Katsuki, so he probably doesn't put much weight into rumors like that. Hopefully Eijiro will just see these photos as fun between friends… and not between friends who used to have sex.

Izuku looks back over at Katsuki and thanks the photographer before walking over to him. He grabs a water off the table and clears his throat.

"Hey um, im ah, s-sorry about earlier. I ah, j-just wanted you to laugh. I shouldn't have started a tickle fight."

Katsuki takes a drink of his water and looks like he wants to scowl, but his voice comes out calmer than expected.

"Whatever. I was tired of taking photos, too. S'fine." After a bit of an awkward pause, he quietly adds "you ah, also look fuckin' cute when you smile." Izuku was pretty sure he heard the mumbled compliment, and if the flush on Katsuki's face means anything, he heard correctly, too.

"H-hey Kacchan?"

The redness on Katsuki's face darkens and he looks away with a tight lipped expression before growling out a response.

"What? I can't fuckin' compliment you? God fuckin' damnit Deku, yer so.."

Interrupting his angry rant, Izuku clears his throat. He wants so badly to tell him that he's going on a date with Eijiro tonight. He feels like he owes it to him to be honest. Izuku would want to know if Katsuki was going on a date. But seeing that embarrassed little scowl on his face, and how flustered he looks is too much. Izuku doesn't want to ruin it.

I'll tell him later.

"Th-thank you."

Katsuki looks over at him with his brows furrowed and his mouth closed tight.

"Fer what?" he says through gritted teeth.

"For just… Never mind. F-forget I said anything Kacchan."

Just as Katsuki is about to respond, the doors open and the rest of the class starts to file inside the room. Katsuki scoffs and walks away in a huff. Unlike Izuku and Katsuki, each of them only get about five minutes to strike a few poses for their individual shot before they are ushered off set. Seeing Hagakure take her shots is the most amusing. Because she can reflect light, they have to turn off the camera flash. Mineta almost gets a nosebleed. It's cool to see each of them lining up and getting their photos taken. They've all come such a long way from where they started.

While the individual photos are being taken, Izuku and Katsuki are being interviewed. Izuku can tell Katsuki is just a little bothered by them not being able to continue their earlier conversation. It takes longer than it needs to for Katsuki to calm down and actually smile when answering questions. Izuku is sure that smiling and fanboying over Katsuki himself is helpful, especially when he admits how much he looked up to Katsuki as a kid. The magazine must be doing a piece on them. Hopefully all the responses he gave and his interaction with Katsuki comes off well. The last thing he needs, on top of the tickle pictures taking center stage, is for the journalist to start rumors.

He can't help but feel a little guilty though. He still loves him. He's not sure when he will stop loving him, but he is starting to accept that maybe that love was just not meant to be. Kacchan certainly didn't want to be something official with Izuku, and the way that he and Eijiro treat him really does differ quite a bit. He and Eijiro haven't even kissed yet, but the redhead is ready to take him on a second date—or… a new first date? It's been awhile since their first. Either way, Kacchan never even considered taking Izuku on a date, and honestly, he's excited about this one. Eijiro said they would be going for ice cream. Ice cream is probably one of his favorite sweets, so he's looking forward to it, and to Eijiro's company, of course.

After all the individual photos are taken, which takes almost an hour, they take a couple of group shots. The first group photo they take is of the big three. Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuku line up to take a few shots together before the rest of the class is asked to join in. It almost feels like he's back in elementary school and they are being asked to line up for a class photo, except this time there are no bleachers to stand on or chairs to sit in.

Once all of the group shots are done, it's a little after two pm. Izuku has a feeling they are over time thanks to the almost ninety minutes it took for him and Katsuki to get their shots in. Thankfully, no one seems to be too upset about it.

After they are officially dismissed, Izuku changes back into his school uniform and looks around for Eijiro. Katsuki has been avoiding him since their interview. Even then, he didn't really talk to him much. Izuku really hopes that when he said it was "fine," he really meant it... Katsuki seems off though… Maybe he's also feeling guilty about how they acted during the shoot and the interview. He saw Katsuki talking with Eijiro earlier too. Maybe Eijiro told him about their date later. But even if he did, he shouldn't be upset about it… right?

He tries not to think too hard about it as he looks for Eijiro. Spotting him across the room, Izuku happily bounds on over attaches himself to his side in a hug. He's greeted with an embrace in return and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey Izuku! I um, have to do some last minute packing of my dorm when we get back, but i'll still come by after dinner, so we can go out... Kay?"

Izuku tries his best not to look deflated. He really wants to take him back to his room and finish what they started this morning. Eijiro is such a gentleman though. He probably doesn't want them to have their first real kiss until after their date. Izuku pulls back to take Eijiro's hand.

"Ah, Okay, that's fine. I can wait. I need to practice my speech anyway… so ah," Izuku tries to make sure he keeps a neutral expression before he asks his next question. "What were you and Kacchan talking about? He's been acting a little off today."

Eijiro smiled down at him for moment before looking back ahead of them.

"Oh nothing really. I was telling him about our date later... I dunno, I guess he seemed maybe a little more Bakugou-like than normal. Maybe he's tired. You guys were taking photos for over an hour before we got there."

Izuku looked down at his feet and smiled a little to himself. "Yeah, that must be it."

As they draw closer to the dorms, their comfortable silence is interrupted by Denki's teasing voice.

"You guys are acting real friendly today!"

Izuku looks over to his right to see Denki and Jirou walking hand in hand, Izuku looks down and at the hand interlaced with Eijiro's and feels a little embarrassed. They never really did talk about Eijiro's comfort level when it comes to PDA while in front of their friends. Izuku is silently starting to panic. As he goes to respond with his free hand in the air, Eijiro gives his other hand a light squeeze before looking over to Denki and laughs.

"Oh yeah? You watching us? What are you and Jirou heading off to go do?"

Izuku squeezes back and looks around to see if anyone else may have noticed them being a little too friendly. Not that he should care, they did walk to class hand in hand earlier, he's just never been in a relationship before. They aren't even in one now, so he has no idea if this type of thing is normal for people who aren't officially dating. Even in the privacy of their own homes Katsuki never held his hand. Thinking back on their first date, he remembers that they held hands then too... So this is OK. He really needs to stop worrying so much. This is Eijiro, not Katsuki. They don't need to hide.

"Nothing too exciting. We kinda packed up everything in our dorms, so we were probably just gonna watch a movie or something in the common room. How about you and Izuku? You guys have plans?"

Izuku smiles over at Denki and twiddles with the strap hanging off his backpack.

"I ah, gotta practice my speech for tomorrow, but relaxing in the common room to watch a movie sounds nice... I-is it okay if I join you?"

Jirou leans past Denki and warmly smiles over at Izuku.

"Of course! Mina, Hanta, and maybe Baku are gonna join us too. We put a message in our group chat about it. I should really add you to it, you know—the group chat. I know it's the last day, but we definitely all plan on keeping in touch."

Izuku's chest fills with a flutter that is warm and inviting. He really hopes that he's still able to hang out with his UA friends after they graduate. They have the potential to work anywhere in Japan, so it might be hard, but he selfishly hopes they can all keep in touch, or even work at the same agencies.

"Yeah! That sounds great... You uh, have my number right?"

Jirou pulls out her phone. "Sure do! Adding you now!"

Izuku's phone vibrates in his pocket, quickly taking it out he sees the notification from Jirou and smiles.

"Thanks Jirou!"

The rest of the walk back to the dorms is filled with laughter between the four of them. When they return, they all part ways for just a moment to change and then everyone minus Eijiro and Katsuki plops down in the common room watching a movie. Izuku's grateful for the movie; he really hopes it's enough to calm his nerves for his date tonight.

Teeth brushed? Check. Shirt ironed? Check. Hair done? Ehh... kinda. Cologne? Check.

Eijiro looks at himself in his full length mirror for probably the fifth or sixth time in the last ten minutes. Izuku texted him at six-thirty letting him know he will be ready to go at seven, and Eijiro has been low-key freaking out. After he took a quick shower, he decided to leave his hair free of his usual gel and put it up in a ponytail. If Izuku still wanted to touch it, it would be easier this way. A small chill runs up his spine thinking about it. Izuku was coming on so strongly today. He's never acted like this before, and it's kind of exciting.

Izuku's probably still a virgin. I hope he doesn't plan on trying to have sex... I don't know if i'd want to do that yet, but I also don't know that I could say no if it was Izuku asking. Maybe just in case...

Looking at his phone one more time, Eijiro slips two more just in case items in his pocket, and begins the walk to the common room where he's meeting up with Izuku. Just as he's about to leave, he decides to confirm with Katsuki one more time about the name of the ice cream shop. He'd asked him at the shoot earlier, but forgot to put in in his phone. Quickly taking out his phone he opens his messages.

Eijiro: Hey! What's the name of that ice cream place by your house again?

Eijiro: I forgot to take it down earlier. D:

Eijiro knows that expecting Katsuki to text back right away isn't likely. He figures he would have a better chance if he just knocked on his door, but there is no guarantee he is in there. After about three minutes, he gets a response.

Kat: It's called Orange Peel you dumbass. It's on the corner of 23rd.

Kat: The hero shop is called All Hero Merch.

Kat: And he likes mint ice cream

Kat: and caramel milk tea.

Kat: Because I'm sure you fucking forgot that too.

Eijiro groans and looks up the ice cream shop in his phone. He really should have taken it down earlier.

Eijiro: Thanks Kat!

Kat: Whatever.

Kat: There's a park over there too. Because i'm sure you're just now looking at the map.

Kat: You should take him there. Nerd likes nature.

Eijiro: Thanks again! You're the best!

Pulling up the directions to the shop one more time, Eijiro heads out. He can't help but think about how lucky he is to have a friend like Katsuki. Katsuki knows Izuku so well, it's almost a little intimidating. Why does he know so much?

Stop it. You're not jealous of your best friend. Izuku doesn't like him like that. He likes you. He would have told you if he had a think with Kat. He wouldn't keep something like that away from you. They're friends, good friends, that's it!

Looking at Orange Peel's website for the second time, he sees that they only opened a year ago. That uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach returns. How does Katsuki know that Izuku likes this place? This place wasn't here when they were kids. Eijiro almost feels guilty that they are going there. It feels like a place that Katsuki would take him to if he was the one taking Izuku out on a date... Katsuki even knew that there was a hero merch store, and a park nearby. Like he had this whole date planned out in his head, but was too afraid to follow through with it. Stop it! Kat does not like Izuku! Why on earth would he plan a date for him?!

But the rotten feeling doesn't go away.

Maybe I should take him somewhere else… Dangit! I'm no good at this!

Eijiro taps the home button on his phone and sees that it's six fifty-five. They are meeting at seven, so he can quickly look up another ice cream place that also sells milk tea. UA is close to downtown, there should be a few other places they could go. Pulling up the restaurant review app on his phone, he searches for the sweets shop with the highest reviews and shortest distance from UA. The place that looks most promising is called Sakura's Sweets. Looking at the map to see what else is in the area, he doesn't see a hero merch store, but there is a comic shop nearby. Those stores sometimes carry merch, so he can still kinda stick to his original plan, but go to different places.

It's seven pm on the dot when he hops into the elevator. Hopefully Izuku hasn't been waiting long. When the elevator stops at the second floor, where Izuku's room is, Eijiro's heart rate quickens.

It can't be him.

When the elevator doors open, in walks Yuga, and Eijiro sighs.

Of course it's not Izuku, he wouldn't be running late.

"Well don't you look nice... You going on another date?"

Eijiro's confidence shoots back up. He isn't wearing anything too fancy, just a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a graphic tee. Most of his nicer clothes are already packed away, so hearing that he still looks nicer than normal makes him feel better.

"Sure am! Izuku and I are going to go to Sakura's Sweets. Have you ever been there before? I know it's not a French bakery, but I've heard it's good?"

Yuga looks over at Eijiro and bats his eyes.

"Come now, Kirishima-kun, I don't only indulge in French cuisine... But yes, I have been there. Took a girl on a date there once. They have great milk tea... And private booths."

Eijiro didn't have time to look at photos of the inside of the place before he decided they were going to go there, so he's relieved that they will be able to get some privacy. A lot of people know that UA's graduation is tomorrow, and Izuku is rather recognizable. Being the second place winner of the sports festival two years in a row will do that. He's also gotten the chance to take down some high profile villains over the years too. So having some privacy tonight will be nice.

"Good to know. Thanks, man!"

When the elevator gets to the common room Eijiro practically bolts over to the front doors to meet Izuku. He probably looks ridiculous, but the last thing he wants is to keep Izuku waiting any longer than he needs to. Eijiro slows down as soon as he sees those signature red shoes in the doorway. Izuku's back is facing away from him, so thankfully he didn't see him running.

Eijirou comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He feels Izuku's body tense for a moment when he hugs him, but as soon as Izuku looks over his shoulder, his form starts to relax. Eijiro gives him a light squeeze before letting go to stand by his side instead.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I made a slight change to our plans, but don't worry, it will still be good!"

Izuku smiles and leans over to lightly kiss Eijiro's cheek, bringing a flush to his face.

"We're still getting ice cream, right?

Damn he's so cute.

"Yup! Lets go."

Eijiro can't focus. He knows they are having a conversation, probably about something of interest, but he just can't take his eyes off Izuku's mouth. More specifically, his tongue. The way Izuku is licking that ice cream cone is sinful.

Every other sentence out of Izuku's mouth he is stopping to drag his tongue from the bottom of the ice cream cone all the way to the top and is swirling his tongue around the tip before putting it in his mouth. He also keeps making all these little noises when he does it, like the ice cream is bringing him intense pleasure. His little whines or better yet, moans, are going straight to Eijiro's dick. This was a sight to see, and damn. The nearly 2500 he spent is worth it.

One of Eijiro's favorite parts, however, is when Izuku takes a sip from his drink. Sakura's Sweets has thick straws, and when Izuku puts his ice cream cone down in the holder and takes a sip of his milk tea... Mmmm. He sticks out his tongue and lays it flat against the straw before closing his lips around it and sucking. Did Izuku always do this when he ate something he really liked? Thinking back on their first date, and whenever Sato wanted taste testers for his cakes, he realizes that yeah, he does. Why is it making him so insanely turned on right now? Maybe because of everything else they've done today, or because it's been far too long since Eijiro's gotten laid… let alone felt a tongue like that against his skin.

Eijiro decided to get a milkshake—nothing too crazy, just a vanilla raspberry shake with whip cream. As he's taking a sip of his shake, he feels a light squeeze on his hand, then belated realizes that Izuku had stopped talking.

"Eijiro?"

Blinking his eyes a few times, Eijiro feels his face heat up and adjusts his position for the third or fourth time since they sat down, absentmindedly running his tongue over his bottom lip before responding. His dick is half hard and he is suddenly very, very grateful for the private table in the back that they chose.

"Yeah?"

Izuku's face softens, and he looks down at the milkshake.

"What kinda shake did you get again? Is it good? You barely drank any of it."

Looking down at his drink, he sees that it's only a quarter of the way empty. He must have been so lost in staring at Izuku and fantasizing about what else that tongue of his could do that he's forgotten to drink it.

"Its ah, vanilla raspberry..." A wicked thought crosses his mind. "You ah, wanna try it?"

Eijiro doesn't make an attempt to move the drink closer to Izuku, and he secretly hopes that he'll lean over to take a sip. The thought of watching Izuku put his mouth over that straw and suck up his milkshake right in front of him is making his mouth water.

"Sure!"

A bright smile spreads across Izuku's face. Eijiro starts to hand the drink over but stops when he sees Izuku happily lean forward and place his hand on the base of the glass, sticking out his tongue. The straw is slowly dragged into his mouth and his lips tightly close around it. Izuku's eyes lock with Eijiro's for only a second before they are rolling back into his skull, and another one of those sexy little noises is coming from his mouth to express how good he thinks it tastes. After swallowing the shake down, he comes off the straw and meets Eijiro's eyes again, a small flush dusting his cheeks. Just when he thinks it couldn't get any better, Izuku licks his lips before leaning back into his seat.

"Sh-shit." Eijiro says under his breath.

I love ice cream.

"Something wrong, Eijiro?"

Izuku looks at him with concern.

"N-nothing!"

Eijiro hopes Izuku doesn't press further as to why he swore, and feels relieved until he sees Izuku picking up his ice cream cone above his head. Taking a bite out of the bottom of the pointed cone, he proceeds to wrap his lips around the bottom and Eijiro is mesmerized watching him suck the ice cream out from the newly made hole. The ice cream is practically gone from the top, so it doesn't take him long to suck it down and pop the crunchy cone in his mouth.

Eijiro is now rock hard, and has to squirm around in his seat again to hide the straining erection in his suddenly way too tight skinny jeans. Izuku's innocent ice cream eating shouldn't be making him this horny.

He probably has no idea how sexy that was.

Clearing his throat and taking a long sip of his milkshake to practically finish it off, he licks his lips and pushes the glass aside.

"H-hey. You ah... Want to get out of here?"

Eijiro looks over at Izuku to find him pouting slightly, looking at the ice cream stand. His eyes suddenly go wide as Izuku starts to stick fingers in his mouth, licking off the ice cream that had dripped on them. He takes his time to get every drop, tongue dragging up each digit before sucking it inside for a moment, removing it totally clean.

Shit. This boy is going to be the death of me.

"Hmph! I kinda wish I had more ice cream, but sure! Lemme ask for a to go cup for the milk tea. I still have a bunch left, and I don't want to waste it." He looks down at his hands before continuing. "I um, should also probably go wash my hands. They're a little sticky."

Eijiro might fantasize just a little about cleaning his hands off for him with his own tongue before he nods his head.

"Okay. I'll be here."

Trying to make my erection go away...

Mienta. Vomit. Math. Spiders. C'mon Eijiro! Snap outta it!

Again, Eijiro can't remember anything they talked about on the way back to the dorms, or how long it took them to get to Izuku's door, let alone what time it was. All he was able to think about after forcing his erection to go down at the ice cream shop, was how badly he wanted to get back to Izuku's dorm to finally claim those lips.

He's almost caves when they are in the elevator heading up to the second floor and wants to kiss him right there. But he needs to make it special. His dick is not going to ruin this moment for him. He wants their first kiss to be something Izuku will remember and be happy about later on. A small part of him thinks that this might be Izuku's first kiss, so he needs it to be perfect. Taking ahold of Izuku's hand, Eijiro walks him over to his door before stopping just outside and nervously waiting as Izuku takes out his keys to open it. Thankfully, Izuku breaks the tension first.

"So I want to th-thank you for taking me to Sakura's Sweets! I remembered just now that I p-promised that I s-said I would pay if we went out on another date… m-my money is in my wallet, but I-I'm not sure it will be enough, but um, I-I can give it to you if you want, I'm s-sorry Eijiro... I um…"

A small smile settles on Eijiro's lips, and he tries not to bite down on them while looking at Izuku's ridiculously flustered face. Detaching his hand from Izuku's, Eijiro takes a step forward and places one hand on Izuku's hip, another on the side of his face. Izuku's looking down at his shoes, and his face feels warm with embarrassment.

"Hey, look at me."

Izuku bites his bottom lip and shifts his eyes back up to meet Eijiro's head on.

"I like paying for you, Izuku. Did you have a good time?"

Izuku stops biting his lip and shyly smiles. Eijiro's smooth and calming words seem to calm him down.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you, Eijiro," he says sweetly.

The hand on Izuku's hip moves up and under his shirt to the small of his back, while the other runs through Izuku's soft curls. Looking down at his lips one more time, Eijiro presses Izuku closer to him until they are mere centimeters apart.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yeah."

Within seconds Eijiro closes the gap between them and locks their lips together. It feels like time has stopped as the sweet scent of caramel and mint from the tea and ice cream take over Eijiro's senses. Izuku's soft lips feel so perfect, and his arms feel so, so good around his neck. Eijiro wants more, and he decides this simple kiss just will not do. Pulling back for a moment, he smirks before tilting his head and diving back in. This time he runs his tongue along the bottom of Izuku's lip and is delighted when his mouth opens. Eijiro finally gets to feel what that sinful tongue can do.

Small gasps and moans escape Izuku's mouth as Eijiro dances with his tongue. The hand on Izuku's back is pulls them together so tightly that he almost wants to move it down and lift Izuku up so he can wrap his legs around his waist. Izuku pulls back and looks down at the door knob, then back up into Eijiro's eyes.

"You um, wanna come inside?"

Biting his lip and flashing his teeth in a devilish grin, Eijiro gives Izuku a chaste kiss before responding.

"Only if you want me to."

Izuku moves his arms from around Eijiro's neck and turns to open the door. As soon as his back is turned, Eijiro slips his arms around his waist and starts to kiss his neck gently. Excitement runs through him when a small whimper sounds from Izuku's lips. Once the door is open and they're inside, Izuku turns back around and immediately wraps his arms around him, not even bothering to turn on the light as he connects their lips once again.

There's so much more hunger in this kiss. There's no way Izuku hasn't done something like this before. He seems to know exactly what he wants, to know exactly how to move his body—in a way that makes Eijiro's breathing hitch and his fingers beg to touch. Izuku pulls away for a moment to lead Eijiro over to the bed, guiding him to sit down.

As Eijiro sits down, a small smile spreads over his face. Before he can stop him, Izuku is climbing into his lap and straddling his hips. Izuku's hot mouth begins kissing his neck, fingers moving over his chest and lightly brushing up against his nipples over his shirt before they find their way back to the side of Eijiro's face, drawing him in for a kiss. Eijiro feels Izuku suddenly roll his hips and a small moan escapes his lips. Izuku to suddenly pull away from the kiss, a worried expression on his face.

"I-Is this... O-okay?"

Even in the darkness, Eijiro can see the redness creeping over Izuku's face and neck. Are they going a little fast? Maybe. Did Eijiro originally plan for them to go so far? No. But does he care?

Hell no.

This is Izuku. The guy whose smiles shine like the sun, whose cute freckles make Eijiro want to count them, whose kindness knows no bounds, who he's been waiting for, for months. His dick is hard and Izuku is here, wanting him, and so, so hot. He'll do whatever he wants.

"It's more than okay," he breathes.

Izuku's hips roll again and Eijiro moves his hands to the back of Izuku's jeans to grope at his ass, earning him a delightful squeak. Izuku breaks away from the kiss again to push Eijiro down on the bed and Eijiro switches their position so he's on top. He feels the hardness of Izuku's cock rub up against his own through their pants, and he groans. Before leaning back in to resume ravishing his lips, Eijiro quietly asks Izuku a question.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you? I-I know I'm heavy.."

Izuku giggles and gives Eijiro a chaste kiss.

"You're fine, trust me. I want you here, on top of me."

Their lips quickly reconnect, and Eijiro can't help but run his hands up and down Izuku's sides, slipping them under his shirt to run over his warm skin and to brush over his hard nipples. Hearing the noise Izuku makes when his fingers glide over his chest makes him grind down against him. A loud moan escapes Izuku's lips as he eagerly presses his hips up to meet him. Izuku's hands smooth over Eijiro's back, exposed from his shirt riding up, then move down to grab at his ass before wrapping legs around his waist and aggressively rutting their erections together.

They exchange wet, open mouthed kisses as Eijiro shamelessly picks up the pace. He wants to give Izuku pleasure, wants to feel Izuku's body shaking and writhing in below him. Eijiro moves his hands beneath Izuku's shirt, starts to pinch and roll his rosy buds between his fingers. Izuku breaks away to throw his head back, exposing his neck and giving Eijiro permission to lightly kiss and suck, trying his best not to leave a mark. Tomorrow is graduation day after all.

"Hnng--f-fu-- E-Eijiroo-- I-I'm gonna come!"

Eijiro stops for only a moment to think.

Holy shit, he's gonna cum! We're not even having sex! I want to cum too. Fuck this feels so good.

Giving his nipples one more twist, Eijiro quickly moves his hands to the sides of Izuku's face to kiss him hard on the lips, helping to muffle his moans as he feels his body convulsing below him. The excitement of Izuku's orgasm brings out his own choked moan as he releases into his pants. After he comes, Eijiro drops his head down on Izuku's chest, breathing hard. Izuku isn't doing much better. He moves to run hands through Eijiro's hair, somehow down and loose rather than up in the ponytail he sported earlier. Finding where his hair tie ended up will be a problem for future Eijiro to deal with. All he wants to do right now is relax in Izuku's warmth.

After a few moments, Eijiro moves off and realizes what they have just done. They just came in their pants like a couple of virgins. There was no way he was going to be able to walk back to his room now. He's scared someone will see the wet spot he's sure is on his crotch.

But holy shit. That was one of the best orgasms he's had in months. His lower half however is starting to feel uncomfortably sticky, and he's sure Izuku's not feeling all that great either.

"H-Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

Eijiro shifts up to move towards the edge of the bed.

"Do you, um... H-have something.."

Izuku pulls himself up and turns on the lamp on his nightstand.

"Uh, yeah. L-Lemme get you something so you can um, clean up."

After Izuku hands him a pair of pajama bottoms, he quickly cleans himself up in the bathroom, Izuku probably didn't think any of his underwear would fit him, so he guesses he'll just be going commando. Eijiro does have a big ass...

When he gets out of the bathroom, he sits back down on the bed to wait for Izuku to do the same. Pulling out his phone, he sees that it's close to eleven pm. It's not that late, but neither of them got much sleep the night before, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tired. When Izuku comes back, he sits down on the bed next to him and snuggles up against his side.

"Hey, Eijiro?"

"Hmm...?"

"Will you um, will you stay with me? Y-you don't h-have t-to.. But um, I ah, d-don't want to be alone."

Eijiro runs his fingers through Izuku's hair, then moves them to his chin, lifting his face to softly kiss his lips. Looking down at those pleading eyes, he just can't say no. The fear of them moving too fast, of doing too much too soon can be addressed later. Instead, he kisses him one more time before locking their eyes together.

"Only if you want me to."

Izuku moves his hands to the sides of Eijiro's face and brings him in for a kiss.

"I do."

With that, both boys shift their bodies on the bed. Izuku curls up next to Eijiro's side and lightly kisses his jaw before pulling the covers over them and slowly drifting off to sleep. As slumber threatens to take him, Eijiro can't help but think about how lucky he is to sleep next to someone so wonderful.

He finally gets a chance at happiness.


	15. New beginnings

The morning sun shining through the window feels warm on his face, it's like a gentle kiss urging

his eyes to open. It's the beginning of Spring. The weather is warmer, the sun stays longer, and so many good things happen this time of year. It's a time for new beginnings, growth, expansion...a new start.

Izuku's body feels heavy as he lies on his back in bed. It only takes him a second to remember that he's not alone: Eijiro's arms are wrapped around his body, his head is resting on his chest. He looks so peaceful. The sun shines on his face and makes his teeth sparkle. Izuku can't help but smile down at him, and run a hand through his hair to remove strands of it that have fallen over his face. When he moves to massage his scalp, he feels Eijiro start to stir and his body moves closer, cuddling up to Izuku's warmth.

Using his free arm to grab his phone, he looks at the time: eight am, it's still early. Graduation isn't until four pm and his mom isn't coming to pick him up until noon. He vaguely remembers a discussion that everyone had about eating breakfast together one last time before they officially move out of the dorms. But that's not until nine-thirty. So again, they have time.

All Izuku wants to do right now is stay close to Eijiro. He wants to run his fingers through his soft hair, breath in the sweet scent of his cherry shampoo, and forget about how much his life is about to change.

Deku, Pro Hero.

It has a nice ring to it, but it also fills him with so much anxiety. The long process of choosing an agency is growing nearer, and he's not looking forward to examining the insane number of offer letters he's received to see which is the best fit. He's sure that after their rankings are officially announced at graduation today, he will get even more offers. Being ranked number two in their class by only a half point is impressive, so he can't say he'll be surprised if more offer letters arrive on Monday. He's also sure that a lot of the same agencies reached out to Katsuki, and he wouldn't be surprised if they end up at the same place. As much as he's dreamed of working with Katsuki when they were kids, an uneasy nervous feeling washes over him when he thinks about it now.

Eijiro's heart is set on working at FatGum's agency as his sidekick. He's wanted to do that since he interned with him their first year.

The only problem is that FatGum's agency is really far away from all the places Izuku wants to work. Not that Izuku won't be able to work at an agency nearby, but he really hopes to work for Hawks.

Hawks' agency is an hour and half away from FatGum's, but it's one of the best in Japan, and Izuku knows that working there will get him to the top. In fact, all of the agencies he's considered so far are far from FatGum's so it might put a strain on their relationship if they decide to move forward.

Closing his eyes, Izuku takes a deep breath, trying not to think about those things right now. Eijiro isn't even his boyfriend— not yet anyway. He's reasonably sure that Eijiro wants commitment—Izuku wants it, too—but he has no idea if or when that will happen. Dating someone and being a pro hero will be tricky. All of his mentors have said the same thing when it comes to dating: The first year after graduation will be one of the hardest. Being an intern is nothing compared to being a pro, and if you choose to pursue a romantic relationship, know that it will not be easy. There are also far too many statistics out there about the number of first year pro heroes who either break up with their partner within the first few months, or end up cheating. Izuku doesn't want to be a statistic.

He's excited though. Being a pro hero has been his dream since the first time he saw All Might on TV. So hopefully he will be able to manage having a relationship and being a pro...if that's what Eijiro wants, of course.

Focusing his attention back on the boy in his arms, he leans down to kiss the top of his head. Eijiro stirs, and Izuku's eyes widen when he feels something hard and warm rubbing against him. He quickly realizes that it must be Eijiro's dick, his heart rate quickens. Having morning wood is natural—he has it, too—so he shouldn't be surprised... but feeling Eijiro's pressed against him was not something he expected this morning.

Izuku runs his hand in along Eijiro's back, smiling when he hears his breathing change, when the his eyes flutter open on his chest. The arm wrapped behind Izuku's back moves to his side, while the other shifts so Eijiro's hand is flat on his chest. A sleepy smile spreads over Eijiro's face as he moves to place a soft kiss onto Izuku's lips.

"Mornin' 'Zuku," Eijiro whispers against his lips and presses another kiss to the corner of Izuku's mouth.

"Morning, Eijiro."

Izuku smiles, chasing his lips to steal another kiss. Eijiro's sleepy voice is sweet, hot, and cute all at the same time. He could get used to hearing the sound of it every morning. Eijiro sweetly kisses him once more before burying his head into Izuku's neck, closing his eyes.

"Sleepy." Eijiro's soft voice is making Izuku's chest feel all warm and cozy.

Feeling Eijiro shift again, Izuku raises his brows and laughs a little to himself. Part of Eijiro is very awake and firmly pressing against him. Izuku slowly moves his hand down Eijiro's back, stopping at the waistband of his pants.

"Sleepy? I bet I can help you wake up."

Izuku turns to his side, gently pushing Eijiro to his back, threading fingers through his hair. He places a gentle kiss to Eijiro's lips, and smiles when it's sleepily reciprocated. Izuku pushes himself up to straddle Eijiro's wide hips, connecting their lips for another heated kiss, slightly tugging Eijiro's hair. Vermillion eyes slowly open, and a small smile spreads over his face. Removing his hands from Eijiro's hair, Izuku sits up, rolling his hips to get a small bit of friction. When he sits up straight, he gets a good look at the man below him.

Eijiro's sleepy smile has Izuku feeling all kinds of sticky and gooey feelings. He's so hot, and the way Eijiro's looking at him speaks volumes about how he must be feeling. Izuku stops himself from thinking too much on how he wished Katsuki looked at him like this.

Eijiro's bottom lip is between his teeth, half-lidded eyes so focused on Izuku, that it's easy to believe he's the most important person Eijiro's life. Taking in a deep breath, Izuku closes his eyes to stop the tears that glass his eyes, and leans down to place another sweet kiss against the side of Eijiro's mouth. Eijiro's hands moveto fist at the sheets when Izuku starts kissing his way over to his neck, stopping at his ear.

"I wanna make you feel good this morning," he whispers.

The small noise that escapes Eijiro's lips sends a shiver up Izuku's spine. Starting behind his ear, Izuku makes his way down Eijiro's neck, sucking light enough that no marks are left behind. As his lips and tongue are busy teasing warm skin, Izuku moves his hands under Eijiro's shirt to massage his sides, feeling Eijiro shiver beneath his touch. Wanting to make Eijiro feel even better, Izuku's fingers find the hem of Eijiro's shirt, lifting it over his head and dropping it onto the floor.

A small gasp escapes Eijiro's lips as Izuku leans back, admiring the bare, muscular form beneath him. Eijiro's chest and abs are so perfect, so different from Katsuki's cute little "V" shape. His chest is wonderfully defined, and he's wider around the waist—toned and strong. Izuku can't resist running his hands over his pecs and grabbing the strong muscles in his hands.

"Mmm...Eijiro..."

Izuku leans forward to continue kissing Eijiro's neck, lips trailing to to his chest, tasting and sucking different areas, making mental notes when something makes him squirm. Izuku looks up to Eijiro's blushing face after sucking a soon-to-be-purple mark on his chest. Hopefully he can cover that later.

Moving his mouth over to his nipple, Izuku stops to lock eyes with Eijiro before touching the tip of his tongue to the rosy bud below. He moves a hand to Eijiro's other side and lightly brushes against his perky nub with a finger tip. Izuku licks his lips and cascades warm breath over Eijiro's chest.

"Th-this okay? I p-promise I'll make it feel good."

Izuku looks into Eijiro's eyes, waiting for a response. The last thing he wants is push him into things he's not ready for. He and Katsuki rarely did consent checks when they first got involved. They just did things. Izuku never felt like he was being taken advantage of, or like he was touched when he didn't want to be, but consent is nice.

He never asked Katsuki if it was OK to kiss him somewhere, or to touch him in a new spot. The only times they did a consent check was when they wanted to do something outside of the norm for them… like when Katsuki wanted to buy a cock ring, or they had sex in the public showers. Other than that, nowhere on either of their bodies was off limits. He trusted Katsuki 100%, and everything he did felt good. He doesn't have that level of trust with with Eijiro yet… so consent is needed.

Izuku lifts his head to ask again. Eijiro's face is flushed, his lip is between his teeth, and he's breathing hard. He looks like he wants this, but Izuku needs to know.

"Ei?"

Eijiro slowly smiles, his eyes half-lidded and glassy.

"Y-Yeah, I trust you. Touch me, Izuku. Please."

Izuku connects their lips together and chokes back more tears trying to escape. All he wants is to kiss and touch the man beneath him. These stupid thoughts and insecurities about his relationship with Katsuki and what he's done shouldn't be plaguing him right now.

Eijiro shouldn't trust me.

Pulling away from the kiss, he pulls himself together to continue on with his plan. Moving his mouth back to Eijiro's nipple, he touches the tip of it with his tongue, enjoying the small noise that escapes his lips. His other hand resumes its work on the other side, lightly brushing his fingers over the tip as he flattens his tongue. The keen that escapes Eijiro's lips urges him to continue. Applying more pressure, Izuku swirls his tongue while his fingers roll and pinch, bringing Eijiro to writhe under him. When he brings his lips together to suck, Eijiro's breathing hitches, and his hands shoot up from his sides to tug at his hair.

Someone is sensitive.

Wanting to give each nipple equal attention, he switches sides and the sounds falling from Eijiro's lips as he touches his chest is like music to his ears

. Once both sides are red and slightly swollen, Izuku moves his hands down to his stomach and hips, trailing kisses from his chest to his navel. Eijiro is so solid and thick... feeling all the dips and curves of his abs floods Izuku with desire. He wants to wreck him.

Izuku moves his hands and mouth to Eijiro's hips and pushes his pajama pants aside to kiss and suck along his V line. Purposefully trying not to touch the growing wet spot in his pants, Izuku drags lips to his other hip, continuing the assault on his body. Listening to Eijiro's heavy breaths and whines is making him painfully hard, and the urge to grind himself against Eijiro's thighs is strong, but this isn't about him. He wants help Eijiro wake up, he can get off later.

Moving his hands to the waistband, Izuku pushes the pants down enough to expose more skin, but to keep Eijiro's dick confined. His eyes are met with black pubes and more delicious looking skin to sink his teeth into. He runs his tongue across it. Izuku is having way too much fun kissing and sucking everywhere except Eijiro's cock; he's such a tease.

"I-Izuku-- y-you feel so good... P-please..."

Stopping to admire his work on Eijiro's hips, which are starting to form a few lovely little marks, Izuku locks eyes with Eijiro before wrapping his hand around his clothed erection. A low groan escapes Eijiro's lips when Izuku's grip tightens.

"This what you want, Eijiro? For me to touch your cock?"

Eijiro's lashes flutter open and closed as his lips part, looking at Izuku with pleading eyes.

"God yes, Izuku… Please... You feel so good… more, I want more."

Izuku's dick twitches at the praise. He loves the look on Eijiro's face, loves that he's letting Izuku go at his own pace. Izuku likes having this control; it's so different from Katsuki's demanding requests. Katsuki was never afraid to ask for his dick to be sucked, or his hole to be filled. Eijiro, on the other hand, almost seems shy and hesitant, yet so willing to submit to Izuku's whims.

Not wanting to tease him any longer, Izuku lets go of his dick and looks over to meet Eijiro's eyes before lowering his pants to suck his cock.

"C-can I?"

Running his tongue over his bottom lip and grabbing onto Izuku's hands, Eijiro sweetly responds.

"Please... But only if you want to."

Damn he's so sweet.

Izuku quickly slips his fingers under the waistband of his pants and lowers them down to free his leaking cock. All he can do for a few seconds is stare. The sight before him is delicious, and Izuku can't help but think about what the massive cock in front of him would feel like inside him. Eijiro's dick is glistening with pre, and the vein running along the underside is so prominent. He wants nothing more than to run his tongue along the underside and suck at the wet tip.

A flush runs over Izuku's face as he realizes he's been frozen in place with wide eyes, full of desire, admiring Eijiro's dick for the past thirty seconds. Licking his lips, Izuku smiles and lowers his mouth over the tip, letting warm breath fall over it.

"S-sorry Eijiro, your dick looks so… good. I can't wait to devour it."

Sticking out his tongue, Izuku licks a long stripe from the bottom to the top, flattening it out on the tip to lick the pre leaking from his slit. He licks his cock like he would a lollipop, before swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping it into his foreskin. Looking up, Izuku smiles upon seeing Eijiro's tongue out, his head thrown back, and his chest moving rapidly with panting breaths.

"Izuku, fuck, god don't stop!"

Izuku smirks with satisfaction. He hasn't even sucked it down yet, and Eijiro is squirming. He's probably trying hard not to buck his hips up and plunge his cock into Izuku's mouth. Eijiro's flushed face and plush lips are really a sight to see, and they fuel Izuku to continue.

Letting a line of saliva fall from his mouth and drip over Eijiro's red tip, Izuku takes in a deep breath before hollowing out his cheeks and wrapping his mouth around him. The moan that comes out of Eijiro's throat is so hot that Izuku's body shivers, and he can't help but let out his own sweet cry around the warm intrusion in in his mouth. Years of practice has given Izuku the experience he needs to take all of Eijiro, and he swallows against him in the back of his throat. As soon as he does, gentle fingers move to his scalp to help guide him and Izuku almost wants to pop off to tell him to pull, but he's too caught up in the feeling of the throbbing cock on his tongue.

Setting a brutal pace for himself, Izuku grabs Eijiro's hips for leverage as he twists and turns his head on the dissent, flattens his tongue to suck hard as he comes back up, and stops to suck and tease his tip before he goes back down. He continues this pattern for a few minutes before he starts to hear Eijiro's breathing quicken, and desperate noises come from the man above him.

"Oh fuck-- Izuku-- Nnngh-- sh-shit-- I'm so c-close."

The almost incoherent sounds coming from Eijiro lips further encourage Izuku to suck his cock like his life depends on it. Hearing his voice become more and more wrecked, Izuku stops his twists and turns to just suck hard, pressing his tongue against his sensitive vein.

"Shit! C-coming!"

Closing his eyes, Izuku relaxes his throat as hot cum shoots into the back of his mouth and onto his tongue. Moving his lips to the tip and his hand to the base, Izuku milks Eijiro's cock for all it's worth, making sure he swallows every last drop before popping off. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he takes a look at Eijiro's completely blissed out face. His eyes are half glassy with tears and he's breathing hard as he comes down from his high.

Tucking Eijiro back into his pants, Izuku straddles his hips, and leans over and grab the water bottle on his night stand, taking a long drink. As he moves his head back to swallow down the cool water, he's reminded of his own painfully hard erection, terribly tenting his pants. Leaning forward to put his water back, he gets a bit of sweet friction as his cock rubs against Eijiro's stomach, and lets out a pitiful whine.

Closing his eyes to try to compose himself, he suddenly gasps when he feels Eijiro's hand dipping into the opening of his own pajama pants to free his cock. He slowly grips and twists it in his hand. Lifting his hips and moving his hands to his waistband, Izuku pulls his pants down so Eijiro can touch him properly. As he pulls his pants down to free his throbbing, red dick from his pants, he hears Eijiro groan.

"Damn Izuku. You have such a pretty cock."

So turned on from making Eijiro come and feeling his cock pulsating in his mouth, Izuku doesn't last long. Fucking himself into Eijiro's hand he throws his head back, and cries out as his vision turns white.

Eijiro manages to catch most of his release in his hand, and almost makes Izuku hard again when he licks his hand clean. Izuku pulls his pants back up before collapsing down onto Eijiro's chest, wrapping arms around his waist. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Eijiro grabbing some tissues to clean his hand before wrapping his arms around Izuku and hugging him to his chest.

"That was amazing, Izuku... I don't even wanna know where or how you learned how to do that. Just know that damn... That was just so, so good. Thank you."

Nuzzling his face into Eijiro's shoulder, Izuku smiles against him, thankful he doesn't need to answer that.

Grabbing his phone, Katsuki presses the screen to turn off his alarm. Seven am, time to get up and go for his morning run. It's the last one he's going to do around the UA campus, so he'd better make the most of it. Pulling out the earplugs he purposely put in last night so he wouldn't have to hear anyone partying—or coming back from a stupid fucking date, thanks to the stupid the paper thin walls of the dorms—he tosses them out and makes his way to the bathroom to wash up and change into his running clothes.

Lacing up his shoes, he tries not to think about why Eijiro hasn't texted him this morning about their run yet, why he can't hear him moving around in his room either. Part of him also doesn't want to knock on his door to go get him, but they've been running together for almost three years and it's the last day they get to run together in this city. He wants to go on a run with his friend.

Grabbing his phone and his ear buds, just in case, Katsuki exits the room and makes his way next door. Shoving a buds in his ear, he pulls up his music app and turns on his favorite station, leaving the other earbud free to hang around his neck as he knocks.

"Oi, shitty hair! It's time to run."

Silence.

Knocking a little harder, he tries again.

"Oi! Kiri! You coming?!"

Taking a deep breath, he moves his hand toward the knob. Eijiro never locks his door, so he's reasonably sure he will be able to get in, but his hand freezes with nerves about what he's going to see inside. Bakugou Katsuki would never admit to being nervous, so swallowing excitement, he shuts his eyes, turns the knob, and barges in.

"You better not be naked or..."

Silence.

Slowly opening his eyes, he sees that no one is here. The bed is made, the bathroom is empty, his shoes are gone, his keys aren't on the hook...

He's not here. He never came back. He's… he's with Deku.

Shoving both ear buds back in, he presses play on his phone and turns the volume up all the way. His hands are shaking as he closes the door and exits the room.

Jitters, excitement, anticipation. That's all this is. I'm not jealous. I'm not upset. I'm pumped for my goddamn run. I'm all revved up for my stupid fucking run. That's it. Nothing else.

Wiping an angry tear from his eye, he makes his way out of the building and starts to stretch. The music in his ears is blasting and his heart is pumping faster than it normally would, but that's okay, it's normal, the music is making him excited. The crisp cool spring air is filling up his lungs, and his eyes are watering because of the wind blowing in them.

He's fine.

As he starts his run, the only wind blowing through his hair is the wind he's creating because he's moving so fast, and the air is so still. So maybe he got dust in his eyes when he was running down the back stairwell—those floors are never cleaned and the railing is never dusted. Maybe he touched the railing on his way down and rubbed at his eye before exiting the building.

Yeah, maybe.

But then why won't the damn tears stop?

When he gets back to the dorms, its close to eight am. He may have stopped mid way through his run to pull himself together, because those god awful tears were making hard for him to see straight. He truly had no reason to be upset. Angry? sure, but not upset. Izuku is doing what Katsuki told him to do. He's with Eijiro, sleeping, just sleeping. Because neither of them would have sex this early on right...? Okay, maybe not Eijiro... Izuku might. If Izuku's feeling anything like Katsuki has been lately, he wouldn't put it past him to try to move quickly.

They started their arrangement hot and heavy. It was all about the sex, and just the sex for a while there. It had definitely become more than that by the end of second year though. Katsuki would be lying to himself if he said that he truly believed that the reason he'd pull Izuku in for a kiss or wrapped his arms around him when they were on breaks was because he was feeling anxious. He's had a lot of time to think, and he can admit to himself now that maybe, just maybe he did those things because they just felt good.

He liked the way Izuku's body felt against him, and how his lips slotted together with his own just right. He liked the reactions he'd get, too. Izuku's face would flush, lips and eyebrows lifting up into this stupidly happy expression. It made Katsuki fucking melt. All kinds of warm and gross feelings would bubble up in his gut when he had Izuku in his arms, face buried in his curls. Izuku made him feel important and valued… special.

Izuku respected him, trusted him, never doubted his abilities, and would have followed him anywhere. Even if he was afraid, or knew it might be a bad idea, if Katsuki suggested it, he'd do it.

But he screwed that up. Let that go. Allowed his insecurities and fears of allowing himself to fully commit to someone drive him to making a decision he may forever regret. He was right to do it though. Being in a romantic relationship with him as a pro hero would be a bad idea. He has villains to fight and an image to uphold. He doesn't need to worry about keeping their relationship private or trying to be someone he's not.

He would never go up in the rankings if he had a boyfriend. All of the top heroes, outside of Endeavor, are either married to their work or don't make their private lives public. And Izuku would want to go public. He'd want to show up at red carpet events together, do photoshoots for brand deals with him, and do shitty magazine interviews where he talks about how great they are.

It's bad enough that he already let his guard down and allowed those stupid fucking photos of them having that goddamn tickle fight be taken. Those are for sure going to be in Quirk magazine alongside that dumb interview they were forced to do. Katsuki just knows that it will be twisted into something it's not. He also knows the old hag will buy all the damn photos when they are released and multiple copies of the magazine. She'll probably frame them in their house and save them on her phone so everyone can see them. Those stupid photos will feel like a constant reminder of the chance he threw away to be with Izuku. He doesn't want to see them.

Gathering his stuff to shower, he quickly walks past Eijiro's room again, not wanting to know if he's back. Katsuki tells himself he doesn't care either. He needs to shower and get ready for his day. He doesn't need to think about what the hell they are or are not doing in Izuku's room right now.

Thankfully the bathroom is empty; he just wants to listen to his music and take his shower. Taking out his ear buds, he lets his music play from his phone to fill the room.

His mind keeps racing to places he doesn't want it to as he cranks up the water temperature. Getting off in the shower used to be one of the only ways he'd fulfill his needs when he was feeling pent up. It's crazy to think that after he started being with Izuku, he found himself needing to jerk off in the shower less and less. He hardly ever got himself off during their arrangement or whatever the hell he wants to call it. All he ever really needed to do was send Izuku a text or make a comment to him in class and they'd meet up.

Izuku's ass, mouth, and hands feel so much better than anything he can do to himself. A low growl escapes his lips as he washes his hair.

Why now of all times are you thinking of fucking that goddamn nerd? Deku is probably helping Kiri... NO, STOP IT.

"FUCK!"

Katsuki's voice echoes through the room, his hands slam against the wall, causing the shower head to shake. Being horny is not what he wants right now. Looking down at himself, his fucking dick is hard, and his mind won't stop conjuring up images of Izuku sucking his cock, or of Izuku bouncing on it while he sits on the bench. Shower sex is one of Katsuki's guilty pleasures. He loved watching water droplets fall down Izuku's chest, running his hands over his slick skin, and feeling how easily his cock slid in and out of his mouth with the added wetness of the shower raining down upon them.

A bead of pre drips from his tip at the thought of lifting Izuku up and slipping his hard cock inside his waiting hole.

"Fuck."

Katsuki knew that all he needed to do to make this go away is turn the dial to cold, and within minutes his dick would soften and he'd be able to finish his shower. But Katsuki hates the cold, and hates taking cold showers. And unlike all of the other times this has happened within the past two months, he doesn't have anywhere he really needs to be. He can take his time to actually enjoy his shower. Hell, he can even use one of those deep conditioners or exfoliating scrubs he has hidden in his shower caddy. Katsuki's thankful that anyone who's seen them knows better than to fucking comment on why he has them. Self care is important damnit, and believe it or not, Katsuki gives a shit about how his skin and hair feel. His quirk does a number on his skin, especially his hands, and making sure it's well moisturised and taken care of helps his sweat glands stay clean so he can perform at a higher level.

Not having any homework to work on or class to run off to also means he can get himself off. His balls are so tight and his tip is red. It's been awhile. A few good twists, tugs, and flicks of his wrist should do the trick. Feeling his face heat up, he thinks about what else he could do to really take advantage of his time. Although they didn't do it often, Katsuki really liked bottoming, or when Izuku fingered him... that stretch felt so good, and it's not like he doesn't have time to kill...

Trying to relax, Katsuki spreads his legs and leans forward, placing a hand against the wall for balance. Relying on the water running down his back and a bit of saliva from sucking his fingers, he positions himself at his entrance. Starting with just one finger, he slowly presses inside, closing his eyes as he works it in. After stretching himself up to two, he lets his mind wander.

Deku's fingers are a little bigger than mine, but shit it's been too long. That nerd would be telling me all kinds of dirty shit about how warm and good it feels. He'd take his time slowly opening me up so he could slam his cock deep inside… He'd have this sexy, concentrated look on his face as he did it, too… He'd curl his fingers, searching for...

Katsuki's eyes shoot open and he sharply inhales, releasing an embarrassing high pitched keen as he presses against that familiar bundle of nerves. Shutting his eyes again, he works his fingers back inside, trying to hit it over and over again, all while imagining it's Izuku deep inside him, thrusting his thick fingers in and out. Hitting that spot again and again, Katsuki gasps and tries to focus on the feeling, thrusting his fingers into his throbbing hole with more and more desperation. Getting lost in his fantasy, he pictures Izuku's hands on his hips, his chest pressed against Katsuki's back as he pounded into him.

You feel so good Deku, so, so good...fuck me, fuck me with your big cock, I wanna come Izuku, please, please let me come.

Waves of pleasure ripple through him as he imagines Izuku switching their position and bending him almost in half to fuck him deeper and harder, so hard that he won't be able to walk. The familiar coil in his abdomen becomes more intense as he picks up the pace. Katsuki moves his hand off the wall and lets the crown of his head fall against it so he can grab onto himself, twisting and flicking his wrist around his cock in time with the fingers in his ass.

Shit Deku I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, touch me, please touch me.

Within seconds, his body starts to shake. Seed spills out over his hand and onto the wall.

"Fuck! Shit!—Hnngh—D-Dekuu!"

Panting hard, he slowly removes his fingers from himself, pumping every last drop from his fully spent cock. He runs his hands under the shower head, and lets the now lukewarm water cascade over his body to cool him down from the high. With his eyes closed and his head thrown back he can't help but feel a little guilty about what he's just done.

Fuck. What the fuck did I just do?

Trying not to think about how he just got off fantasising about Izuku, he re-washes himself and gets out, wrapping a towel around his hips, and swiftly walks back to his room. Looking at the time now, it's 8:45. Katsuki goans. He can't believe he just spend almost forty-five minutes in the shower. Just as he's about to toss his phone aside and get dressed, he sees a notification from the group chat.

Uraraka: Don't forget everyone! Breakfast at 9:30! Bakugou is making pancakes!

Iida: and be on time!

Mina: ahh I can't wait! Baku makes the best pancakes!

Sato: I am also making muffins..

Hagakure: SO excited! Pancakes and muffins!

Hitoshi: Anyone making coffee?

Tokoyami: I am.

Hitoshi: Good, i'm tired.

Kaminari: DUDE you are ALWAYS tired!

Kyoka: Can it Denki.

Tsuyu: Did we buy chocolate chips I want my pancakes with chocolate Bakugou.

Sero: ooo me too Baku!

Deku: Kacchan makes the best pancakes! Eijiro and I will be down soon!

Katsuki curses to himself. He forgot about this damn breakfast. He doesn't want to go, doesn't want to be down there to cook for everyone... especially not Izuku or Eijiro... Who are apparently coming together.

Way to announce that you guys fucked.

Katsuki normally isn't one to bail on a commitment. But dammit, he has little to no desire to go down there and pretend that everything is just fine. He's pissed off now more than ever about how he was probably one of the only people to sleep alone last night. With it being the last night they would be in the dorms, Aizawa wasn't going to do room checks. Everyone is eighteen, and it's almost to be expected that people will be trying to hook up the night before graduation. Hell, he and fuckin' Mineta were probably the only ones not on a date or at some damn party last night. Not that he wasn't invited to anything, but shit, like hell was he going to hang out in someone's dorm and get drunk the night before he has to help his parents take his stuff home and give a shitty ass speech.

Reviewing the messages still coming in from the group chat, he quickly types a response.

Bakugou: I'm not going. Make your own damn pancakes.

Not even waiting for the sea of messages he knows will come through, he turns off his phone and finally gets dressed. Collapsing on his bed, he looks at the clock still plugged into the wall. It's nine am, and he should be down there prepping. But fuck that. Fuck this. He didn't ask for this. Didn't ask for all these goddamn feelings and this pain in his chest.

Why Deku? Why is it always Deku?

A gentle knock on the door causes him to snarl and turn to his side, hugging his blankets tighter to his chest.

"Go away!" he hisses.

Another soft knock at his door makes him decide to get up and tell whoever the fuck won't leave him alone to fuck off. As he opens the door, he's met with a warm smile.

"Bakugou? Can I come in?"

Uraraka.

Stepping aside, he motions for her to come inside. A mutual respect and dare he say friendship formed between them after the sports festival first year. So he knows that even though she may have drawn the short stick, her intentions in coming here are good.

"Can I sit down?"

He motions towards his desk chair before taking a seat on his bed.

"Do what you want."

Ochako takes a seat in the chair and furrows her brows.

"I know why you said you're not going to make breakfast Bakugou."

Katsuki scoffs and clicks his tongue.

"Really now."

Katsuki doesn't want to argue with her, but isn't sure he really wants to talk either. So hopefully she will take a hint if all he does is give short responses.

"Deku-kun didn't have sex with Kirishima."

Well that sure was quick and to the point.

"I texted him after he sent that message to the group chat about them coming together and asked. See?"

Ochako takes out her phone and hands it over to Katsuki who glares at it. After a few moments, he takes it from her hands and reads through the text conversation. Feeling a little relieved that at least now he knows they didn't fuck, he tries his best to act like he doesn't care and hands Ochako's phone back.

"Yeah? So? Why the fuck should I care if Deku and Eijiro had sex? It's none of my business who those two idiots hook up with."

Slightly turning her head and narrowing her brows Ochako looks at Katsuki, frowning.

"Bakugou. Stop it. You're not fooling me." Taking in a deep breath, she shifts in her seat. "I don't know what happened exactly between you and Deku-kun, but you not coming down to breakfast after he made that stupid comment in the group chat, is going to confirm for a lot of people down there that you guys were doing something." Katsuki sees from the corner of his eye her turn in an attempt to make eye contact with him, he had definitely looked away.

"It will also make you look like an ass. You have friends down there, you know. Our class is close. And although you may not actively see and hang out with some of them..." Ochako smirks. "Like Hagakure. People like you, you know."

Katsuki snorts and watches Ochako's lips turn up into an innocent little smirk.

"What? Did I say something?" She teases.

"Yer terrible." Katsuki's lips curve a little and he rolls his eyes.

"Made you laugh didn't it?" Ochako's face brightens and she sticks out her tongue.

"Tch. yeah, yeah.. But FUCK. Fine." Katsuki stands up, putting on his house slippers and unplugging his phone.

"How many people fuckin' know that I've had a thing with Deku?" he mumbles.

Ochako gets up from her chair and puts a hand over her mouth looking as if she's trying not to laugh.

"Do you really wanna know?"

Katsuki narrows his eyes, trying to glare, but failing. "Maybe."

Looking up to the ceiling and kicking her feet, Ochako hums in thought.

"Oooh maybe half the class? And everyone on the second floor. I've been told you guys were um... loud."

Katsuki groans.

Whatever. We're nothing now.

Changing the subject, Katsuki grabs his keys and opens the door for Ochako, locking it behind them.

"So who was gonna cook if I didn't come?"

Ochako giggles and presses the button for the elevator.

"Well, Tenya and I were gonna try. And I'm sure Sato would step up once we either started burning everything or serving the food undercooked... Or both. I suck at cooking."

Katsuki laughs. "Ha! Yeah, and your boyfriend can't cook for shit either."

Katsuki shakes his head as Ochako starts to laugh with him. Just before the elevator door opens, he ruffles her hair and quietly speaks.

"Thanks."

"Anytime!" Ochako smiles brightly up at him as they walk out into the common room.

After telling everyone he was just joking in the group chat about not coming, Katsuki starts taking everyone's pancake orders and gets to work. Thankfully, a lot of people just want plain pancakes with butter and syrup, giving him less work to do.

But others, like Shoto, want pancakes that are a little more creative. Shoto wants his stuffed with hazelnut spread, while others want theirs with fruit inside them. As the pancakes are being prepared and eaten, people won't shut up about how good they taste. Katsuki internally thanks Ochako again for convincing him to come down. He likes cooking, knows he's good at it, too, so it's a nice stress reliever, and hearing all the praise makes him feel good.

When Izuku comes up to tell Katsuki what he wants, he isn't even given a chance to speak before a plate with food that's already made is placed before him. There's also a plate for Eijiro.

"I made you cinnamon pancakes with chocolate chips, butter, whipped cream, and a fucking caramel drizzle. The other set have some banana and peanut butter in them.Those ones are for Eijiro. Take the plates and go sit down."

A bright smile comes over Izuku's face, and Katsuki turns away to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"How did you…"

Cutting him off, Katsuki hands Izuku a cup of coffee with more whipped cream and a cinnamon stick in it.

"Because I know you, Deku. Now go sit down and eat before it gets cold."

Shifting the plates into one hand, he grabs the coffee, takes a sip and closes his eyes.

"Perfect. Th-Thanks, Kacchan."

Thankfully, Izuku walks back over to the table he's sitting at with Eijiro before he can able to see the damn flush that Katsuki knows creeped onto his face.

Damn nerd.

Once all the food has been eaten, dishes put away, and the kitchen cleaned, everyone kinda stands around for a moment, not really wanting to go back to their rooms and start to pack up. They need to be out of the dorms by one PM, and it's now eleven-thirty. People's parents are already starting to call to say they are on their way to get their stuff. In the end, it's Mina who breaks the silence.

"This is it guys! I-I'm so happy I got to meet all of you." A tear trickles down her face that she quickly wipes away.

"In just four hours, we will all be lining up to graduate, and will be getting offers to work for agencies all across the country! Some of us will even get offers to work internationally! Th-this isn't the end though, guys. I-I'm glad we're all friends. We're gonna see other again real soon. Some of us might even work at the same agencies! So I just want to say… I love you guys... and good luck!"

There are barely any dry eyes around the room. Katsuki isn't about to cry though. He knows he and his squad of idiots will keep in touch. But of course, when he looks over to Izuku, he's practically bawling. Being a hero and going to UA has been his dream for almost his entire life. Katsuki is the only person who truly knows how much being here, meeting everyone, and getting his pro hero license in a few hours, truly means to him. Seeing Izuku's shaky smile and glassy eyes is almost enough to make him start to choke up, too. Almost. Katsuki is not going to cry again today.

A few more people chime in to give their own little speeches about how much they are going to miss the dorms and living with everyone before the hugging starts. Katsuki accepts a hug from a few people and purposely avoids Izuku. That's a goodbye he's not ready for.

"Oh, hey guys! I just got a text from my mom!" Izuku says.

Katsuki rolls his eyes as he feels his own phone start to buzz; it's the hag.

"She told me to make sure everyone knows that... Ahh! Kacchan! Did Auntie text you too?"

Katsuki turns away trying to ignore the confusion as to why Izuku just referred to his mom as 'Auntie,' and opens the text from his mom.

Aw, fuck. Really, you dumb hag?

"Kacchan's parents and my mom are hosting a graduation party at Kacchan's house on Sunday!" Turning toward Katsuki, Izuku has a huge smile plastered on his face.

"D-Did you know about this Kacchan?"

Shoving his phone angrily back into his pocket, he folds his arms over his chest.

Goddamn hag inviting everyone over to our fuckin' house. Great. Just great.

"Fuck no! But I guess all you damn extras are gonna be at my fuckin' house tomorrow. Don't break anything!"

Ten minutes later, everyone has Katsuki's address and is feeling just a little better knowing that they will at least get one more day to spend with each other before they part ways.

By twelve o'clock, everyone starts to leave. Katsuki would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss this place. Not only was it nice to get a taste of what it would be like to be on his own, but if it wasn't for these dorms, he probably would never have gotten so close to Izuku.

And that is something he'll never regret.


	16. Thank you

In twenty minutes, everyone will walk into the auditorium and go to their seats. Principal Nezu will welcome everyone to the graduation ceremony, including those on the live stream, and thank them for coming. Then the speeches will start, everyone will line up to get their licenses and diplomas, and before they know it, it'll be time to turn their tassels. Quirks will be used to throw their hats up in the air—or to destroy them—and they will all officially be UA graduates.

Eijiro's nervous. His parents and grandparents got a hotel near the school, and thanks to Mei, all of his stuff—and everyone else's for that matter—is safely tucked away in the car. Mei created these little pads that can be put on non-organic objects that when activated, will shrink anything that it's on down to the size of a golf ball with just the click of a button. Eijirou was a little hesitant to shrink his TV, punching bag, and all his weights, but thankfully, he's pretty sure this "baby" has been tested well enough that when Eijiro clicks the button again at home, all of his things will in the same condition they were in before they shrunk. That girl's a genius, and Eijiro is eternally grateful.

The entire walk to the school with his family, all Eijirou could think of was seeing Izuku. He knew they really wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with each other, but just the idea of being in the same room with him was enough to make him really excited.

When he got to the school and parted ways with his family to head to the waiting area, he found himself feeling shaky with nerves. The hallway they are standing in is quiet, too quiet. No one is allowed to have their phones, and Eijiro figures he isn't the only one feeling a little antsy about graduating. He's also extra thankful that he didn't pack away his deodorant and cologne; the last thing he needs is to sweat through his dress shirt. It's hot where they are all gathered, too. You'd think someone with a temperature regulating quirk would help to keep the room from becoming so sticky. But no, where they're waiting is hot, almost to the point where it's becoming uncomfortable. Hopefully the auditorium isn't as bad as it is in the hall.

When they are finally given the signal, everyone starts moving. Eijiro's heart pounds as he makes his way to his seat. The room is alive with excitement, and people stand to clap as they file in. All the cheering and anticipation he feels should calm his nerves. He's finally going to be a pro hero! This is a good day! A good occasion!

But somehow, it makes him feel even more like he's going to vomit.

Looking around at his classmates, he starts to calm himself a little. He can tell by looking at them that they all seem to be in a similar state. Well, everyone except Katsuki. He seems smug as ever, but Eijiro's sure it's just an act.

Taking a look behind him, he laughs to himself when he sees Ochako poking Izuku's side, likely telling him to stop muttering. Hopefully, he can keep it together long enough so the drones flying over head—which are part of the live stream aspect of graduation—don't catch him freaking out. But Ochako's little poke doesn't seem to make a difference in his frenzied state. Izuku isn't sitting too far from Eijirou, but just as he's about to get up and put a hand on his shoulder, Katsuki, who's sitting in front of him, turns around in his seat.

"Oi! Deku!" Katsuki half yells.

"AAAH! S-Sorry K-Kacchan! I-I'm s-so nervous."

Eijiro wants nothing more than to go over there and give him a hug, but it seems like Katsuki has it covered. Eijiro sees him reach his hand out and put it on Izuku's shoulder. He can't quite make out what Katsuki is saying to him, but whatever it is, it seems to relax him. A shaky smile spreads over Izuku's face, and he closes his eyes. Katsuki's hand moves off his shoulder before he turns back around.

"Th-Thanks… Kacchan."

Eijiro can't help but smile. Those two have really come a long way from first year. Eijiro's grateful that his best friend, and his hopefully future boyfriend, are so close. He isn't sure how he would feel if they were still hardcore rivals. He hopes Katsuki finds someone he wants to be with eventually, then maybe they can go out on double dates! But for now, it's comforting to know that two of his favorite people get along so well, and that he doesn't need to feel threatened by the fact that they are so close. Both of them have expressed that they've never dated, so he really has no reason to believe the rumors.

They're two of his closest friends, he figures that they would never lie to him. Friends don't lie to each other about important things..right?

Once all of the students have made their way inside, the principal steps up to the podium and addresses the crowd.

"Students, teachers, heroes, and last but not least, family and friends, I want to welcome and thank you all for coming here today, and for those who couldn't make it, for tuning into our live stream." The screens behind him display the images being broadcast, filmed by drones and multiple video cameras stationed around the room, and Eijiro can't help but gasp when he sees just how many additional people are in the room with them today. It feels like they're at the sports festival, and it's definitely not helping his queasy stomach.

"Graduation is one of my favorite days of the year! The students seated here before me are some of the best and brightest of their age. And I am proud of each and every one of them."

We all really have come a long way. Even the general studies class didn't have it easy.

"So without further ado, it's my honor and privilege to account our first student speaker…"

The student from general studies goes first, his speech is funny, and he spends some of his time gushing about Hitoshi. He's the only one from their year to be accepted to the hero course. Hitoshi really is pretty cool, and he has a great overcoming story, it's super manly… and he's also not bad looking. Eijiro feels his face heat when that thought crosses his mind.

Next up is the representative from the business class. She has a lot of inside jokes in her speech, and a lot of them went over Eijiro's head, but that's alright. People in her class and some of the people in the audience were laughing… so just because they didn't make sense to him, didn't mean they weren't funny.

Mei, who's representing the support class, is third, and Eijiro can't help but think during the whole time that she's giving her speech about how amazing she is. Thanks to her, Eijiro and almost everyone else in their class had access to some of the best support gear in the industry. Her speech is really touching. She talks about how, although she may not be graduating from one of the hero courses, that she still feels like a hero because of how much she's been able to help. She also puts in a promo plug about the shrinking devices that everyone used for packing. Eijiro, along with almost everyone who knows her, knows that she is truly going places.

Class B goes next, and graduating at the top of their ranks is Setsuna Tokage. Not only is she super intelligent, but her quirk is wicked cool. She's able to detach parts of her body to use as a distraction to others so they are easier to take down. Also, thanks to her being able to detach her eyes and ears, her quirk is really useful for rescue missions, and for figuring out where villains are hiding. She can also regenerate a body part if it gets damaged. That alone is pretty awesome… too bad izuku can't do that, It would have saved Recovery Girl a lot of work.

Setsuna's speech is sweet, she talks about how proud she is to be a UA student, and although she hoped to be part of class A when she first applied, she's honored to be part of class B. She mentions that how over time, she and her fellow classmates saw the "B" in their class name as just a letter. She makes a statement about how they are all going to be amazing heros, and that at the end of the day, the only thing that separates everyone is a few letters, and that everyone should be proud of themselves regardless of where they stand, and of what letter class they are part of.

There were very few dry eyes remaining after she finished. She spoke a lot of truths, and touched a lot of hearts.

As she goes to sit down, it's finally time for the speeches Eijiro has been waiting for. Eijiro is probably one of the only people in his class that knows why there are two Class A reps that are giving a speech, and he's just a little excited to see the reactions on his classmates faces when they find out the reason, too. When Principal Nezu comes back to the stage, Eijiro scoots to the edge of his seat.

"To introduce the last two speakers, it's another honor and privilege to bring up my dear friend, and retired hero, All Might."

Eijiro sneaks a peek at Izuku, and he's beaming. It's probably a dream come true for Izuku to have All Might speak at graduation, even more so for him to introduce Izuku to a large group of people. Even though it's been almost two years, it's still a little weird to see All Might in his emaciated form walking on the stage. He still sounds the same, but hearing his voice come from the shell of the man he is today is still a little unsettling.

"Thank you Principal Nezu, the pleasure is all mine!" Putting on a big smile, All Might looks around the room. "As was said earlier by Young Setsuna, everyone here today should be very proud of themselves. The only difference between class A and class B really is only a letter. But it's no secret that the students chosen for class A were selected because they showed us that they have what it takes to be a part of one of the top hero classes in the country."

Clearing his throat, All Might continues taking time to lock eyes with each of the students in class A, and when he stops at Eijiro, he can't help but feel a slight flush come over his face. All Might is no Crimson Riot, but he's still pretty awesome.

"If you've looked at your brochure for this afternoon, you've probably been asking yourself, 'why?' Why are there two class A representatives? Why are Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku presenting a speech? Well, I'm here to tell you that the reason is because there was only a half point difference between who would be ranked number one and number two in this class."

A buzz runs through the room, and people turn in their seats to stare at the now beet red Izuku, and the always smug Katsuki. A small smile comes over Eijiro's face. The reactions Katsuki and Izuku are having from all the added attention, is so typical. Eijiro's pretty sure, however, that somewhere underneath his hard exterior, Katsuki's just a little nervous. Eijiro can't expect everyone to wear their emotions on their sleeves like Izuku does.

Speaking of Izuku... he looks like he's about to cry.

"I've been lucky enough to work very closely with these two boys over the years, and I am so proud of them." Taking out a tissue from his pocket, All Might wipes at his eye.

"These boys have felt like my adopted sons, and seeing them grow, not only together, but also as individuals, has been one of the greatest gifts I have ever received."

Looking again over at Izuku, his eyes are glued on All Might as tears stream down his face. Eijiro can't help but shed a tear of his own watching the sea of emotions flooding so openly.

He's so cute. I'm so happy for him. He's worked so hard for this.

"So without further ado, people of the audience, please stand and help me welcome to the stage, the first young hero from class A who's ranked number two by only a half point: Midoriya Izuku.'

Eijiro's watches as a very shaky and nervous looking Izuku gets up from his seat and makes his way to towards the stage. Quite a few people, including Ochako, Denki, and Shoto, clap a hand on his shoulder or give him a word of encouragement as he walks toward the front. As he passes by Katsuki, Eijiro is surprised to see him grab onto Izuku's sleeve, saying something into his ear.

Probably just telling him not to fuck up... Izuku looks oddly flustered though, I hope he didn't try to psych him out.

When he gets to the stage, Eijiro sees Izuku take in a deep breath before he heads to the podium. Once there, All Might gives him a hug and hands him the mic. His pre-written speech must be on a monitor behind one of the cameras, because he doesn't take any papers from his pocket. Eijiro would have laughed if he had whipped out one of his infamous notebooks from the inside of his graduation gown. Looking around the room, Izuku seems to calm himself down enough for a warm smile to spread across his face.

He looks so good up there. Izuku's going to be so good at giving interviews and interacting with his fans as a pro.

Eijiro find himself holding his breath as he waits for Izuku to start.

"I want to start by saying congratulations to everyone who is graduating today. We have all come so far from where we have started, and we all have a lot to be proud of. I also want to take this time to say thank you to all of my teachers, mentors, and to Principal Nezu, for the opportunities we have all been given, and for how hard they have pushed us to be our best." Izuku turns towards the section of the room where all of the staff are sitting and extends an arm out to them.

"If anyone deserves a round of applause, it's them. Not only have they taught us all what we needed know in order to succeed, but they have put up with all of our attitudes, carelessness, and sometimes, even sheer stupidity. So let's hear it for our teachers and mentors!"

Everyone in the room claps and cheers for a few moments before Izuku continues.

"As a lot of you know, I developed my quirk much later in life than what is considered to be normal, so unlike a lot of my classmates, I didn't have ten years to perfect it before I was accepted into UA." He pauses to look around the room, pausing when his eyes land on the staff section once again. "but that didn't stop me from applying."

His smile grows as he goes on, "It was a hard road, and Recovery Girl I'm sure will tell you that she was happier than I was when I gained better control over my quirk, thanks in large part to teachers like All Might, who took me under his wing to work with me."

Recovery girl smiles and nods. Her expression is caught by one of the drones and is shown on the big screens, making everyone laugh. Eijiro's also grateful Izuku stopped breaking his bones—watching him get hurt all the time was super uncomfortable.

"I knew ever since I was little that I wanted to be a hero. I bet my mom could tell you countless stories about how obsessed I was. She has an entire album full of photos of me in all of my different homemade costumes, mostly modeled off All Might of course. She could tell you how badly I wanted to become a hero, and how I never gave up on my dream." Izuku nervously laughs and looks out towards the crowd, searching for his mother. Eijirou can see the moment that his eyes land on hers, because they crinkle at the edges in joy. "Thanks mom. I wouldn't be on this stage without you either."

Although he can't see her face, Eijiro can only imagine how proud she must look right now. And if she's anything like Izuku, she's probably crying.

"But there's also one other person who... 100%, without a doubt, if it wasn't for them, I would definitely not be standing here in front of you all today..." Izuku takes a deep breath and looks to be locking eyes with someone in the student section. "And that person is Kacchan."

No way! That's so manly! I wonder if he's gonna mention anyone else from our class…

"Our mom's are best friends, and because of that, I've know Kacchan almost my entire life… For almost our entire childhoods, we were inseparable. In addition to an album full of me in my different costumes, my mom also has an album filled with photos of the two of us—just me and Kacchan. Kacchan's mom has one, too. Just don't tell him that…" Izuku pauses to put his hand over his mouth and smiles, "Oops, too late! Sorry Auntie, he might try to blow it up when he gets home."

Everyone who knows who "Kacchan" is starts to laugh, and Denki, who was sitting next Katsuki, claps a hand on his shoulder. Eijiro was impressed that his friend didn't try to blow Denki's face off after touching him.

That's really cute that their mom's have photo albums filled with pictures of them... I'll have to ask to see one when we go over there tomorrow. Hopefully Kat doesn't try to kill me.

"Like most kids, we dreamed of becoming heroes, and we would pretend that we were. Kacchan used to say that he had his own agency, and I, with all of his other friends, would follow him around for hours 'fighting crime'. I think the agency was called 'Boom' or something like that… I'm sure Kacchan remembers, although he'll probably be too embarrassed to admit it. He had all kinds of drawings of his agency in his room… he even made us name tags, I think I still have mine in a box somewhere."

People start to look towards the now flustered Katsuki with big smiles on their faces. Some of the girls have these fangirl like looks in their eyes, and Izuku laughs a little before continuing.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm telling you all this stuff, and no, it's not because I want to embarrass Kacchan." Izuku and others in the room start to chuckle.

"I'll get to the reasons why later, but first, without getting into too much detail, I feel it's important to mention that we weren't always best friends. We were almost considered enemies when we were in middle school, but let's be honest, middle school was rough for a lot of people, I don't blame Kacchan for teasing me. I know now that he did it because he wanted to protect me."

Protect him?

"Like I said earlier, I didn't develop my quirk until I was older. Kacchan was worried about me, about a quirkless student who would get hurt trying to become a hero, so he deterred me from applying to UA in the only ways he knew how. When I got into UA and showed him my quirk for the first time.. He was angry."

That's an understatement. Kat wanted to kill him.

"Over time, Kacchan stopped being so mad and we became close again. But that didn't happen until we had a huge fight our first year... one that changed everything. We decided that we would become proper rivals, and would work together to be number one! We promised that we would train together, and challenge each other to become better every day."

Izuku pauses, the corners of his lips turn up into a small smile.

"Kacchan taught me so much. Even though we're friends, he never went easy on me. Kacchan's extra hard on those he cares about, Eijiro, I'm sure, can attest to that."

Eijiro laughs and puts his thumb up in agreement.

"But I'm glad he did. He gave his all during our training sessions, and without him… I... I don't know if I would have gotten as strong… o-or have been so successful."

Izuku's voice falters a bit as he says his last sentence. Taking a look at Katsuki, Eijiro notices a slight flush on his face.

Izuku's really piling on the praise. I'd be blushing too.

"I am so proud of you, Kacchan. You are probably the only person I will ever be happy to lose to.."

Izuku's definitely looking at Katsuki now. His unfiltered display of admiration is starting to make Eijiro feel a tad bit uncomfortable. This is supposed to be a graduation speech… but so far, all Izuku has done is talk about Katsuki.

"But I didn't lose, not really. I'm only a half point away from the number one spot, and as was said earlier: regardless of my rank, or my class, I'm still a hero. I can't wait to work alongside all of you, to fight with you, and to live my life with all of you in it. UA has changed my life, and I am honored to be up here today."

The rest of Izuku's speech was about some of the challenges they overcame as a class, and more about his excitement for the future. Eijiro is feeling better up until the very end of his speech.

But his last few words almost feel like a knife through his chest.

"So again, thank you to everyone here today, and to everyone watching the live stream, and a special thank you, to Kacchan. I'm so proud of you. You've always been number one to me... but now its official, and you get to have the bragging rights. Thank you."

As Izuku walks off the stage and everyone stands to cheer, Eijiro can't seem to overcome the ache in his chest. He feels… jealous.

No. I'm not jealous! Izuku told me there was nothing going on between them... They're best friends. I can't expect to take Kat's spot in his life. He's been by his side since they were kids. Stop being jealous, Eijiro.

The hand that Katsuki claps on Izuku's shoulder, and the look they share when Izuku's walking back to his seat don't do much to calm his nerves. Katsuki is biting his lip, looking smug, and Izuku's face is redder than a tomato, lit with a bright smile and glistening eyes. Eijiro can only hope that Katsuki's speech is less mushy and more serious.

When the crowd dies down, All Might comes back to the stage and asks everyone to stand again as he welcomes Katsuki up to the podium. Katsuki wastes no time getting up there, and looks a little awkward when All Might gives him a hug—almost as big as the one he gave Izuku—and hands him the mic.

"Wow. How the heck am I s'posed to go after that, Deku?" Laughter fills the room. "I mean, all that praise makes me feel like I gotta give some of it back. I guess it's a good thing I was already plannin' on it."

Eijiro looks over to see a very red and very flustered Izuku with eyes glued on Katsuki. Unlike Katsuki, Izuku never hides how he feels. The discomfort in Eijiro's gut starts to bubble back up. He keeps trying to remind himself that there's nothing to be jealous about, but seeing the way that Izuku is looking at Katsuki right now isn't helping.

"Before I do though, I gotta thank everyone at UA for puttin' up with me. I know I haven't been the easiest to work with. Especially after my sports festival speech first year,—if ya even wanna call it that—was, well, less than desirable."

Laughter fills the room. Katsuki almost shot himself in the foot with how he acted first year. He's lucky that he got as many internship offers as he did. If it wasn't for his impressive and powerful quirk, his sour attitude would have ruined his chances.

"This is the part of the speech where I'm supposed to talk about how I feel, and what I think it means to be a hero. M'also supposed to talk about how being a hero is what I've always wanted, and how I always knew that I was gonna make it to the top of my class… But someone just had to tell all my damn secrets. So m'gonna talk about somethin' else instead."

Oh no. What are you doing Kat?

"Growin' up, all my teachers, my family, friends, and anyone who saw my quirk really, told me I was amazing, strong, powerful. They told me that I was gonna be a great hero, and that I was lucky. I let those words go to my head. It earned me more followers than friends." He paused for a moment, taking a breath. "I also became a bully, and was later even labeled as a villain."

Eijiro remembers that, after what happened at the training camp and at Kamino ward, a lot of people were afraid of him. The League of Villains wanted to recruit him, and that scared the general public. People started to ask themselves why, and gossip websites and magazines ran stories on misled information. They said that Katsuki was the reason that All Might had to retire, and that he should have been left to join the league, that he wasn't fit to be a hero because he allowed himself to get captured. It took awhile for the journalists and hero blogs to shut up about him.

Thankfully, there were enough people around who still believed in him, and after he got his provisional licence, he had the opportunity to show people that he was a good hero. He was able to build his public image back up. He still was a brash and unapologetic asshole at times, but no one questioned his abilities anymore, or if he would become a great protector of their cities. Katsuki told Eijiro the other day that his mom told him he had over thirty job offer letters waiting for him at home… and that was before his rank was announced. Eijiro can only image how many Katsuki will get after today.

"But there was one person who always stuck by me, no matter what. He never called me a villian, always told me I was good enough, and never put me down… not as a hero, not as a person, and not as a friend." His piercing gaze finds someone in the crowd, and Eijiro already knows where this is going.

"And that's Deku."

Almost everyone in their class turns toward Izuku. Eijiro's surprised he's not looking down at the ground embarrassed. His eyes are still locked on to Katsuki's.

"As he already mentioned, he and I grew up together. He followed me everywhere, constantly talking about All Might, and being a big fuc.." Katsuki coughs. "Ah, nerd. A big, dorky nerd."

There's the foul mouth we all know and love.

"Even after I bullied him, was awful to him, he never stopped following me, never stopped feeding me all kinds of praise and crap about how 'amazing' I was." Katsuki uses air quotes around the word and lets out a short laugh.

"Eventually, he started dishing back some of insults I gave him, too… he started stickin' up for himself. I really respected that. It takes a strong and confident person to fight back against someone who bullied you."

Katsuki lowers his voice.

"And Deku is no coward."

Katsuki pauses and clears his throat, to anyone else it might look like Katsuki is just pausing because his throat is dry, but to Eijiro, it looks like he's pausing to keep his emotions in check. It's not everyday that he speaks like this in front of people. Most of the time, every other word out of his mouth is a swear. He's really putting himself out there, and is taking this seriously.

"I asked Aizawa at the beginning of our second year to pair me up with Deku whenever we'd spar, and whenever we'd do any type of combat training. Mostly because I wanted to beat him, but also because I liked working with him. We beat almost everyone we were partnered up against when we got to work together, and we even developed some badass combo moves."

They really do work well together... I didn't realize he asked to work with him though.

"Deku pushed me to be better, motivated me to keep going, and makes me feel.. Makes me feel pretty damn good about myself."

Some of the girls around him were squealing, and looking over at Izuku. Eijiro sees tears forming in Izuku's eyes.

"Of course, he's not the only one who's motivated me and lifted me up these past few years. Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero have also been by my side for whatever reason, and I am grateful for them too…"

Eijiro felt a tear welling up in the corner of his own eye now.

Gee, thanks man! Now you're making me cry!

"But…"

But??

"None of them can ever compare to what Deku's brought to my life."

Eijiro's heart rate quickens and he blinks his eyes a few times, stealing another glance over at Izuku. He's got a hand over his mouth and he's crying real hard now. Katsuki's eyes are locked onto him. The whole room seems to be looking back and forth between the two.

"If I could change anything about UA, it would be how hero rankings are given out. I would make it so that both me and Deku were ranked number one." Gasps and whispers started to fill the room. Katsuki takes a moment for the commotion to die down before he continues.

"He deserves this just as much as I do. He's gonna be a damn good hero. Everyone better watch out! This won't be the last time you see mine and Deku's names listed as being at the top. The two of us are gonna be so badass and unstoppable that no one will be able to out rank us as pros. Just you wait and see!"

Eijiro hear's Izuku sobbing even louder from the row behind him, catching a 'Kacchan' as it falls from his lips. The way he says that name makes Eijiro feel uneasy, weird, and kinda hurt, if he's being honest.

Gosh Kat... I didn't realize you felt so strongly about Izuku... Why is Izuku crying so hard?

...Am I missing something?

"To save you all the boredom of having to hear me talk about how we're all going to be amazing, or some crap about how we 're about to embark on some long and hard journey after graduation… m'gonna to end my speech now, by sayin' thanks again to everyone here. And to Izuku, for bein' one of my biggest motivators, support systems, and reasons that I've wanted to succeed."

Katsuki's eyes travel directly over to Izuku's as he says his last few words.

"Thanks bein' my biggest fan, nerd."

When he walks off the stage, everyone is standing, classmates tearing up at Katsuki's rare show of vulnerability, as Eijiro's heart pounds. Izuku is bawling audibly, sniffling and wiping at his eyes with ferocity, even as tears spill to the floor in what is probably an actual puddle by now.

What. the. heck. was. that?

As he makes it back to his seat, Katsuki stops in front of Izuku who is standing in the aisle. As soon as he gets close enough, Izuku's arms are around his waist and his head is buried in Katsuki's chest. Katsuki looks a little thrown off, but soon, one of his hands wave through Izuku's hair, the other on his back. Eijiro then watches him say something into Izuku's ear, and he wrenches his eyes away.

Eijiro has no idea what to think right now. Part of him is upset that he didn't wait in the aisle to hug Izuku after his speech, and another part of him feels super confused and conflicted about the way Katsuki and Izuku are embracing each other.

It's just a hug. They're friends. Friends hug. Friends also ruffle their hands in each other's hair… sometimes. It's fine. It's not like they're kissing... Kat is probably just saying you're welcome or something. It's loud so he has to be close. He's not whispering some type of romantic sweet nothings into his ear.

Stop it, Eijiro.

They're friends.

Thankfully, the hug only lasts for a short while before everyone starts to sit down. Hopefully the drones didn't capture them hugging on the live stream… Eijiro is pretty sure Katsuki would be super embarrassed. Eijiro also doesn't need someone to screen grab them hugging and start rumors.

Principal Nezu's voice pulls him from his thoughts, back on stage to announce that the presenting of diplomas and licenses is going to start. Just like they practiced, ushers are at the end of the aisles and instructing people row by row to stand up and make their way to the stage.

Names are announced in order of class, so Eijiro has a ways to wait before his name will be called, but thats okay. It gives him time to calm his nerves, and to remember that today is about graduating, about officially becoming pros, and about reflecting on who really helped you along the way. If he was being honest with himself, he may not have had a very healthy relationship with Tetsutetsu.. But being with him did push him to work harder. He wanted to get stronger, to be better, and his boyfriend at the time helped him.

In the end, Eijiro found that their relationship was one sided and all about the sex for Tetsu. Eijiro put his heart and soul into it, only for them to break up because Eijiro mentioned moving in together after graduation.The realization that he was nothing more than a sex toy to him, hurt. But before he mentioned anything about a future with him, that man really knew how to dish out the compliments, and Eijiro craved those compliments. Tetsu's words often brought him up when he was feeling down, gave him the confidence he needed to move forward. He was also really motivated by Katsuki, who pushed him to be better, without fail.. If Eijiro was writing his own speech, he'd probably mention him, too… though maybe not as much as Izuku did.

Also, Izuku didn't wake up next to Katsuki this morning, he woke up next to him, next to Eijiro. So even if they did have a thing together once upon a time, they certainly don't now. If they did, Izuku would have never invited Eijjiro into his room, and wouldn't have gone on that second date with him. Izuku wouldn't do that to him, he just wouldn't.

He likes me. Sure, he may have also liked Kat... but he's with me now... Not him. That's what's important here. Besides, Kat wouldn't tell me to date Izuku if that wasn't what he wanted.

The desire to kiss and touch Izuku begins to flood his mind. Katsuki shouldn't be the only one to hug him; Eijiro wants to celebrate with him too. Plus, he's excited to see Izuku all dressed up for once. Thoughts of getting him out of his cap and gown—and everything else for that matter—are making it really hard to focus. If it weren't for the room full of people—and the perfectly tailored dress pants he wears, which won't hide anything—he might get a little hard thinking about pressing their lips together, running his hands over Izuku's sculpted chest, and dipping his fingers into the waistband of those fitted pants to grab his firm ass.

When Eijiro finally walks across the stage and accepts his diploma and his license, he pushes his horny thoughts aside, and decides he won't let jealousy get the best of him. He already asked both of them if they were involved with each other, and they said no, so all he needs to focus on now is moving forward and becoming the best hero he can be.

When the live streams shuts down, and everyone is dismissed to meet up with their family and loved ones, Eijiro removes his cap and gown before running to Izuku's side. He wraps his arms around him, brings him to his chest, and lifts him off his feet, spinning him around in a tight hug. Izuku laughs and wraps his arms around Eijiro's neck and shoulders.

"We did it, Izuku! We're pro heroes!!"

Izuku's forehead moves forward to rest against Eijiro's before he's gently placed back on the ground. Eijiro almost kisses him, but stops himself, remembering they haven't talked about the amount of PDA they are okay with.

I wanna kiss him so bad... Damn you, Izuku, for being so hot!

Taking him in, he can't help but notice how good Izuku looks though. He's wearing a pair of black dress pants, a green button down, and has on a black vest with gold and red accents on the sides. On the right side of his vest, there is also a small green rabbit like symbol. Its kinda cute, and totally Izuku. He's also wearing a gold tie and red dress shoes.

"We did, didn't we!? Congratulations, Eijiro!"

Izuku wraps his arms around Eijiro's waist and rests his face against his chest for a few moments before grabbing his hand.

"C'mon! Lemme introduce you to my mom..She's over there with Kacchan and his parents."

I hope he isn't expecting me to introduce him to my parents... I don't think I'm ready to have that conversation with them yet. They didn't even meet Tetsu... He'd always find some excuse to get out of meeting them—not that Izuku would do the same thing. But they don't need to meet him right now. That would make them believe this is much more serious than it is at this point.

Izuku practically skips over to them all while holding onto Eijiro's hand. He lets go right before they reach his mom. Inko's hands shoot up and out in front of her, and what looks like a fresh set of tears starts to dampen her eyes.

"Izuku!! My baby!!"

Inko proceeds to give her son a hug and stands up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheeks. While Izuku and his mom talk, Eijiro turns towards Katsuki who's arguing with his own mother.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GONNA WEAR THE FUCKING TIE!"

"AND I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE GOING TO WEAR THE FUCKING TIE, YOU BRAT!"

"FINE! BUT AFTER WE TAKE THOSE SHITTY ASS PICTURES, I'M FUCKING TAKING IT OFF AND BURNING IT!"

"GOOD!"

Katsuki is wearing black pants, a form fitting black button down shirt, and was supposed to be wearing what looks like an orange tie. He's accessorized with a vest that has orange, red, and gold accents, which look kinda like mini explosions on the sides.

Of course they would be fighting about him not wanting to wear his tie. He never wears a tie.

Still, Eijiro's eyes widen when the fighting continues, and he extends an arm to try to calm Katsuki down... only to be stopped by Masaru extending his own arm out to stop him, shaking his hand.

Eijiro withdraws his arm away from Katsuki and turns towards Masaru to shake his hand instead.

"Oh! Hi, no, I'm Kirishima Eijiro! It's nice to meet you! Kat's my best friend."

Katsuki's dad seems so warm and inviting… nothing at all like his son… or his wife.

"Ah, Kirishima, I've heard Katsuki talk about you before. It's nice that you came by to say hello."

Eijiro smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, Izuku wanted me to meet his mom."

Masaru smiles and looks over at Inko.

"We go way back with the Midoriyas, our sons have been inseparable... Oh, I should probably try to get Mitsuki to stop yelling. Now that Izuku is here, I can take some photos."

Masaru walks over to place a hand on Mitsuki's arm and her expression immediately softens. Eijiro takes this opportunity to walk over to Izuku. Inko looks up when she sees Eijiro standing next to him, and extends her hand.

"Hello there! I'm Inko, Izuku's mom if you didn't already know! You're a friend of Izuku's right? It's nice to meet you."

Eijiro shakes her hand and smiles.

"Kirishima Eijiro. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Midoriya!"

Inko furrows her brows and puts a finger up to her lips.

"Oh.. you're, ah, Katsuki's friend too right? His mom has mentioned you before, you were his dorm room neighbor, and your parents live far away right? That's why Katsuki never saw you on breaks."

Eijiro smiles to himself. Inko is just like her son. She seems to have a good memory and to store probably all kinds of seemingly useless information inside of it.

Katsuki must have talked about me at one point… I wonder when that came up… Maybe it came up over Christmas? Kat did say once that he spent Christmas with Izuku and his mom since they don't have a lot of family... Maybe I came up then?

"Oi! Deku!"

Katsuki's loud voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, Kacchan?"

Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, we gotta take that shitty ass picture."

Eijiro turns his head to the side.

"Pic-ture?"

Rolling his eyes again Katsuki scoffs and grabs Izuku's wrist dragging him over to where his dad is standing. Inko smiles and turns towards Eijiro.

"Each year Katsuki and Izuku graduate from a phase of their lives: preschool, primary school, middle school… they take a photo together. Mitsuki came up with the idea of them recreating the photo that they took together at their preschool graduation. It's so cute! Watch, they're gonna do it now!"

Eijiro looks over to see Katsuki scowling before he puts his arm around Izuku pulling him to his side, resting his hand on Izuku's hip, and then bends his other arm up to create a peace sign with his fingers close to his face.. Izuku looks at Katsuki hesitantly, and Katsuki growls.

"Just do it Deku. C'mon."

Izuku leans in and wraps both his arms around Katsuki's middle, closing his eyes and plastering a huge smile on his face. Katsuki rolls his eyes before he too puts on a rather uncharacteristic grin. Masaru snaps a few photos and they break away from each other.

"Alright, now you can pose normally."

Both boys just stand next to each other and smile. Izuku puts a hand around Katsuki's back to place it on Katsuki's shoulder, setting them hip to hip, and the corners of Katsuki's lips turn up in a signature scowly grin as more photos are taken.

Inko leans over to speak into Eijiro's ear.

"Aren't they so cute? I can't wait to put that photo in the frame next to the others! Are you coming to the party tomorrow? I'll show you the whole album!" Inko giggles and gives Eijiro's arm a light squeeze.

Izuku wasn't kidding about her having a whole album. I bet there are all kinds of cute photos of them in it. I wonder if I will be in album at his mom's house one day…

"Oi, Kiri. Come take a photo with us before you go find your parents."

Ah yeah.. I should probably find them eventually.

"Okay!'

Eijiro walks over to stand in the middle of Izuku and Katsuki and puts his arms around both of their shoulders, making peace signs with his fingers. Both boys put an arm around Eijiro's waist in return. After a few clicks of the camera, they part ways and Eijiro turns towards Izuku.

"Walk me over to see my parents?"

Izuku smiles brightly up at him and nods his head, turning to his mom to let him know he'll be right back, and Eijiro says goodbye to Katsuki.

Finally.. I didn't know Kat's dad took so many photos! Izuku did look really cute though, and kissable… hnng.

As they walk over to where Eijiro's parents seem to be happily chatting away, they pass by the bathrooms. Taking a quick look over at his parents to make sure they didn't seem him, he takes Izuku's hand and drags him over to the bathroom. Knocking before barging in, Eijiro quickly opens the door and locks it behind him.

Once inside the empty room, Eijiro spins Izuku towards him, laces his hands through his hair, and kisses him hard on the lips. Eijiro hates that he has to hide away in this cruddy bathroom to crash their lips together, but he's been wanting to kiss him since the ceremony started. Izuku seems a little thrown off at first, but moves his hands around Eijiro's neck, quickly kissing him back with just as much fervor and passion.

Moving his hands from Izuku's hair, he spins the two of them around again, pushing Izuku's back to the wall. Eijiro gasps when Izuku pulls away, hopping up to wrap his thick legs around his waist. With this new position, Eijiro can't help but roll his hips to create some friction, excitement filling his gut, and his hardening cock twitches when he hears Izuku keen at the sensation. Eijiro uses the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth, releasing his own desperate noises as he deepens the kiss.

After a few more gasps and whines escape their lips, Eijiro pulls away to catch his breath and Izuku lets his legs drop back down to the floor, placing on more soft kiss to his lips before resting his head against Eijiro's chest. Both boys are panting hard as they take a moment to catch their breath. Once their breathing returns to normal, Eijiro pulls away slightly, really admiring the man in front of him.

"You look so good, Izuku... I love how you look all dressed up."

Izuku bites his lip and gives Eijiro a once over. Eijiro is wearing black dress pants, a red button down shirt, a black sports coat, and a black tie.

"You look good too, Eijiro." Izuku leans forward for a chaste kiss.

"Thanks."

Eijiro looks between Izuku's eyes and takes in a deep breath, very thankful for the odor eliminators Momo created for all the bathrooms.

"So ah, you sure said the word 'Kacchan' a lot in your speech."

A slight flush dusts Izuku's cheeks.

"Heh... Yeah... K-Kacchan has been really important to me... I ah, should have warned you."

Eijiro leans down to plant a kiss on Izuku's forehead.

"That's okay. I know he's just one of your best friends… right?"

Izuku looks down at his shoes before making eye contact with Eijiro.

""Y-yeah... My best friend."

See Eijiro, you have nothing to worry about.

"Good. now let's get out of this bathroom."

As Eijiro moves to open the door after they both make sure they are back to looking presentable, Izuku grabs his hand and pulls him in for one more kiss. When they walk out of the bathroom, Izuku stands aside and looks up at Eijiro with big doe eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party?"

Eijiro takes ahold of Izuku's hand and gives it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Moving forward, Izuku gives him a quick hug before drawing away to find his mom again. As Eijiro walks over to greet his parents, he starts to feel a little better about the speeches, and he finds himself more and more excited for the party tomorrow.

There's nothing to worry about. Nothing is going on between them. He likes you, Eijiro. Everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about.


	17. I’m gonna give all my secrets away

Although dealing with people and with social situations has become more tolerable over the years, Katsuki is still really fucking pissed that this damn party is happening. The only person from their class who has ever been to his house is Izuku. No one else has seen his home, and Katsuki would have loved for it to stay that way. At least that fucking grape bastard Mineta isn't coming. Each time someone has seen a photo of the hag, especially that asshole, they comment on how pretty she is and how much Katsuki resembles her. The last thing he needs is for that asshole to somehow make his way into her bedroom and steal something. That sick fuck. Katsuki still has no idea how that weirdo has been able to become a hero.

At least the preparation hasn't been bad. Instead of making him slave away the night before, Katsuki's parents hired a professional company to cook, clean, and set everything up. It's no secret that Katsuki's family is successful; their fashion and costume designs are well known, and his father's photography business is very popular. They may not be as rich as Shoto's or Momo's families, but they live comfortably. He'd rather keep his family's monetary value private though. Though the party is joint, Inko really just helped in the planning process. It's no surprise to anyone that Izuku doesn't come from money, humble as he is. She probably tried to help pay for things, but he knows his parents wouldn't have let her.

The party doesn't start until four, but the damn planners came at eleven and Katsuki has been just a little irritated. Thankfully, his parents aren't expecting him to help or hang around. The team setting things up is the same that Mitsuki uses for all her fashion events, so she trusts them to do a good job, which isn't a bad thing. Well, except when it is... because that means she can still knock on Katsuki's bedroom door to spend time with him. All the drama and events associated with graduation really wore him out, and he'd really rather just be alone.

This morning was one of the first mornings in a long time that he didn't wake up early to run; in fact, he hasn't gone out to run at all today. He's barely left his room. It's not like him to be holed up in his room all day, so he really can't blame his mom when she does actually knock on his door this afternoon.

"Katsuki! You naked?"

Really? You think I would be hanging out in my room with no clothes on when there are people downstairs?

"NO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Before he can get up or tell her off, he sees the door knob turn and his mom's foot pushing in.

"Good! Help me open the door, I brought food."

Katsuki growls, but gets up anyway. He hasn't eaten much—just an apple and some water for breakfast at seven, but that's about it. Looking at the time, he sees that it's almost one, so he really should eat something. He begrudgingly opens the door and is greeted with his mom's overly cheery and uncharastically happy face. Katsuki looks at the tray of food and drinks before looking back up at Mitsuki and narrows his eyes.

Smells like curry... She's trying to get information out of me.

"Hag..."

Katsuki takes the food tray from her, grumbles to himself about the fact that there are two bowls, but opens the door wide and lets her in, regardless.

"That's no way to talk to your mother, you brat. I brought you food. Clear off the kotatsu. We don't need to turn it on, but I don't want to eat on the floor."

Doing as he was asked, Katsuki makes quick work of cleaning up so they can eat. As much as he really doesn't want to sit and eat with his mom, he's also hungry and the food smells good. His mom does know how to make a good curry. As they sit down at the kotatsu, he's able to take a few bites in silence before Mitsuki breaks it by speaking.

"So..."

Katsuki ignores her. Whatever she wants to ask, he's really not in the mood to answer right now. Although, she did make him food... he might as well at least be nice enough to give her a response.

"What?"

Mitsuki brings her spoon to her mouth, taking a bite and smiles in a way that makes Katsuki nervous.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Katsuki scoffs.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? 'Is there anything you want to tell me'? Da fuck is she getting at?

"Hah?" He glares at her, hoping his irritation is made clear.

"About you and Izuku…?"

He freezes. "Spit it out. I don't feel like playing some stupid game."

Taking a sip of her drink, she narrows her eyes.

"I know you two have been having sex. I found your lube and condoms in your drawer when you moved into the dorms and we were asked to pack up your things." Mitsuki took another bite of her food and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "Unless there's someone else that's been coming by without our knowledge, your father and I are reasonably sure that it's Izuku. Inko found lube and condoms in his room, too."

Katsuki scoffs and looks away, chewing an unnecessarily large bite of food, keeping his mouth busy and giving him an excuse not to respond. His face is heating up, and Mitsuki isn't an idiot. Katsuki knows he's been ousted, he's pissed. He wants to ask how and when she put two and two together, but the thought of his mom hearing him having sex makes him feel sick.

"Inko also said that she's ah, heard you, Katsuki. There's really no point in denying it. Condoms don't use themselves.."

He swallows, eyes wide and brows raised. Picking up his bowl, he starts to shovel the food into his mouth. If the food is gone, maybe she'll leave. Katsuki hates to admit it to himself, but he's embarrassed as hell. He's never talked to his parents about his sexual preferences before, and it's honestly none of their business.

He doesn't even know if he'd call himself gay. Izuku is the only person he's ever had any type of feelings for. Before he and Izuku had sex, he'd only watched porn. He was familiar with the concept of having sex with a man, and thought he wanted to try it with someone eventually… but no one but Izuku has ever really sparked the desire in him.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and put down her spoon.

"You know, I don't care if you and Izuku are dating. I wouldn't restock your supplies if I didn't support you. I like Izuku... and I'm glad you're being safe.."

Katsuki almost choked on his food. He had a feeling that she knew and was the one restocking and replacing, but goddamnit! It's different to discuss it. Why does she need to be so damn embarrassing? Wiping his face on his napkin, he folds his arms in front of himself and looks away.

"Fine." Katsuki mumbles. "We were having sex.You're really fucking embarrassing you know that? Shit. I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this."

Katsuki doesn't even want to imagine the look on his mother's face right now, so he closes his eyes as he continues His face is probably redder than a tomato.

"We're not dating though. He's... he's fuckin' seeing shitty hair... I mean ah, Kirishima." Katsuki releases a deep breath and opens his eyes to take a drink of water. To his surprise, Mitsuki doesn't look like she's going to tease him. Instead, she has an almost sad expression on her face. It's gross. He doesn't want her useless pity, but at least she isn't making fun of him.

"But those speeches... They were practically a love confession. Did you break up? Or, do you not want to be with him?"

Katsuki swallows and looks down at his nearly empty bowl. He isn't very hungry anymore.

"I don't... I..." Katsuki huffs out a frustrated breath, trying to pull himself together. He is not going to cry in front of his mother. "Fuck ma, we were never fucking dating, okay? I don't... I don't know what I want… but he's seeing Kirishima now anyway... " Katsuki wipes an angry tear from his eye.

Damnit. Damnit, you fucking hag.

"But he's still single?" Mitsuki calmly asks.

Katsuki shifts his position, moving one of his legs to hug to his chest, and rests the side on his face on his knee.

"Yeah. Ei would tell me if they were officially dating. He promised, and that fucker doesn't lie." Katsuki takes a deep breath. "No one knows that I was fucking Deku... not really. Well, at least, Kiri doesn't know..." Katsuki winces.

He's not sure why he's acting so damn vulnerable today. He doesn't normally talk about this shit with anyone. Although the hag can be a huge pain in the ass, she somehow seems to understand the way his fucked up mind works. He hates admitting that he and his mom are alike.

"You know you still have a chance… right? Did you hear Izuku's graduation speech, Katsuki? I mean, really hear it? That boy loves you."

No he doesn't. He admires me, likes me, maybe. But love? No. He can't possibly love me.

Katsuki moved his other leg, now hugging both to his chest as he scowls.

"Yeah, I heard the speech. He... He doesn't love me. He's messing around with Eijiro."

Mitsuki sets her now empty bowl on top of Katsuki's.

"And why do you think he's seeing him...? Did you ask him to be your boyfriend? I saw the way you two cuddled on my couch watching movies the last time he was here. Did something happen?"

Fuck. I've already said too much. Might as well tell her the whole story..

"Ei fuckin' told me he liked Deku. He asked me if he could take'em out on a date... What the fuck was I supposed to say?"

Katsuki paused to busy his hands with the label of his water bottle, picking at it.

"So I told'em he could. He's my best friend, Ma… it's not like me and Deku were dating." He puts his knees down and leans back against his bed.

"So he went on a shitty date with Kiri, and Deku and I fuckin' got into it. He was… he was pissed at me for some reason. He wanted a boyfriend, and I—I don't know what I want. I... I just..."

I want Deku.

"I wanted things to keep going as they were before. But he wanted a boyfriend he could show off to people."

Katsuki clicks his tongue and rips the label completely off the bottle.

"I dont know how to fuckin' do that! I don't know how to go on dates, or even know if I want to deal with all that mushy shit… Deku should know that, he should know that I'd never be able to give him what he wants, what he deserves."

And I can't expect him to be happy with our private arrangement just because I was. He deserves someone who can give him everything he wants..

He starts picking at the glue that held the label on. He really, really, doesn't want to see the expression on his mom's face right now.

"And now he's all happy with Kiri, and I dont wanna fuck that up for either of them. Deku... He deserves someone all warm and fuckin' sunshiny like Eijirou."

Not a selfish asshole like me.

Closing his eyes and dropping his head against the side of his bed frame, he lets out a frustrated groan. He tells himself that he's crying because he's pissed off at himself. These are fucking angry tears streaming down his face.

"Y-You happy now, you fucking hag? HAH? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I fucked up? That i'm a failure? That's all I ever do, isn't it? I let m'self get captured by the fuckin' sludge asshole, taken by the league of villains, failed my fuckin' provisional exam the first time! M'sure yer u-used to it by now, right?" Katsuki's lost almost all the self control he's had over his emotions at this point, just letting them go in a big slur of shouts and tears. He pulls his knees back to his chest and curls into himself, like a fucking weak ass loser, as sobs wrack his form.

"I.. I.. let the m-most fuckin' important part of my life slip through my goddamn fingers."

And I don't know how to get him back.

Katsuki wipes his eyes and tries his best to calm down. Each time he's gotten a chance to look at Mitsuki, she's had a calm and patient expression on her face. Katsuki knows she hates pity just as much as he does, so at least he knows that her silence isn't uncaring. She waits because she knows he'll just feel worse if she tries to sympathize or hold his damn hand through this, and he begrudgingly appreciates it. When his breath seems to go back to normal he looks over at Mitsuki waiting for her to say something. Thankfully, she gets the hint so they don't stay in this awkward silence.

"I don't think you're a failure. You're hard headed like me, but you're smart as hell. You do know what you want, whether you wanna say it or not. So I have ask... do you love him, Katsuki?"

His eyes blink a few times as he thinks about what the fuck she just asked.

Do I love him? I don't fuckin'...

"What the fuck?! You think I have time for that? 'Course not!"

Fucking crazy ass bitch... Love? Really? Just because I think about that fucker all the godamn time and want to be with him doesn't mean I love him...

"That's not what I asked." Mitsuki laughs a little. "You remind me so much of myself..." she says in almost a whisper. "I didn't ask you if you had time to devote to a relationship, I asked you if you love him."

"I don't fuckin' know! FUCK! I can't—I don't… I don't have time for that crap!"

Mitsuki narrows her eyes and says in an even toned voice.

"Bullshit. You spent your entire speech talking about Izuku. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable in front of over a thousand people saying those things about him." Mitsuki raises her eyebrows as she gathers their bowls and empty water bottles. "But if you don't want to admit that right now, that's fine."

Mitsuki stands and heads over to the door. Katsuki fumes silently about being called a liar.

"Love ya brat. Thanks for talking with me." He grunts at her, knowing that if he doesn't respond, she's just going to wait. Just as she's about the close the door, she turns back around. "Oh, I put together an outfit for you form our new line. It's in the closet, wear it… you're, ah.. Gonna be matching Izuku. I put together an outfit for him, too… just so you know."

Mitsuki closes the door behind her without waiting for his response this time, and Katsuki slumps his shoulders down, rubbing his temples before before getting up to look at the time. Its two pm already. He can't believe that he talked to her about Izuku and his stupid feelings for an hour. Although he wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed and scream into his pillow, he decides to get up and look at the damn outfit. It's not bad, he decides. The colors are the same as his hero costume, and it doesn't look uncomfortable. He slips it back into the closet for later, knowing he'll get dirty before the party starts.

With two hours before people will start to arrive, he figures he will have enough time to run over to the beach and do some solo quirk training. He really wants to blow off some steam and get his mind right before anyone comes over. Part of him really wants to see if Izuku wants to come with… but he knows that it's not a good idea right now to have that time alone. He might say things he'll grow to regret later.

Changing into some workout clothes, he grabs his ear buds and heads out, telling his mom he'll be back in an hour before jogging over to the beach. He blasts the music, but try as he might, he can't get the shitty thoughts about Izuku out of his head.

Maybe the hag is right... Maybe this is love…? Fucking Deku. Why is it always you?

"Izuku! You ready to go? I want to be there early!"

Izuku adjusts his outfit for what feels like the hundredth time. The clothing that Mitsuki dropped off for him is different from what he normally wears. He'd much rather be wearing a pair of shorts and a hoodie, but according to Mina and Ochako he looks good in this. He must have taken over twenty different photos of himself before choosing a few to send to them.

Hearing Inko call out to him, he takes one more look at himself in the mirror. He eyes the white skinny jeans he's wearing, tight against his thighs, and a loose fitting orange shirt with quarter length sleeves. Over that, he wears a sleeveless green zip-up with black trim and rabbit ears on the hood— kinda like his hero costume, which is a cute touch. Thankfully, his feet remain in his trademark red shoes; having to break in new ones would have been a pain in the ass. Overall, it looks like Auntie Mitsuki chose colors that are a combination of his and Katsuki's, and he'd be lying if he said they didn't look good together…

Shoving his phone in his pocket, he runs over to the entryway to shove on his shoes. Inko waits at the door with a dopey smile on her face.

"You look so handsome, Izuku.. Mitsuki really out did herself with this outfit."

Izuku smiles, feeling his face heat up a little at the compliment. It really was nice of her to send something over for him to wear. She must have plans for him and Katsuki to take more photos together or something, because when her assistant brought by the outfit, they made a comment about how Katsuki's followed a similar color scheme. He hopes no one makes a big deal out of their clothes complementing each other… especially not Eijiro.

Since it's a nice enough day, he and Inko decide to walk, and it only takes them about five minutes to arrive at the Bakugou residence. The people Mitsuki hired to decorate went all out. The outside of the house boasts a huge banner in the UA colors that says "Congratulations." Tons of balloons and even UA colored flowers line the entryway to the door. Looking over at his mom, he grins. The excited squeals and gasps coming from her are rather adorable. She helped Mitsuki plan the party, and looks overjoyed seeing their hard work come to life.

Ringing the doorbell, Izuku is surprised to see Katsuki at the door greeting them. He can't help but notice how good he looks today. His outfit indeed matches his own. The black, ripped, skinny jeans he wears hug his thighs just right, and Izuku bets that when he turns around, they'll perfectly outline his muscular ass.The silver chain accents on the sides draw Izuku's eyes directly to his crotch, the only part of his lower half that isn't accentuated by his tight jeans.

He wears a long, green that leaves his collarbone exposed, shows off the definition of his pecs. The sleeves of the orange and black button-down he's got on top are rolled to leave his forearms bare, and the material bunches beneath his biceps, making Izuku's mouth water. The collar and cuffs of the shirt are black with little explosion designs accenting them, another cute touch that Mitsuki must have added to add a personal touch. He looks really good.

Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Izuku. You can't touch him, so stop thinking of how those thighs would feel beneath your hands… how that firm that ass would feel in your grip... And about how badly you want to kiss him.

Eijiro is coming today. Think about him.

Inko moves forward to give Katsuki a hug, and the motion jolts Izuku from his unnecessary thoughts. He wrings his hands together while shifting his feet, waiting for them to part so they can fully step inside. When his mom finally pulls away, Katsuki holds open the door, and Izuku hesitantly looks into his crimson eyes as he absentmindedly licks his bottom lip.

"K-Kacchan." Izuku says with a shaky smile and awkwardly detaches his hands from each other to wave as he walks past

Katsuki smirks, clicking his tongue, and drags his gaze over Izuku's form. "Nerd."

Izuku's heart is pounding. It's not supposed to feel this weird walking into this house; he's done it over a hundred times, but today just feels awkward. If they never had that fight, their exchange would probably have been quite different….

Izuku imagines Katsuki grabbing onto his wrist, pulling him flush against his body, and kissing him hard on the lips. His breathing would hitch, Katsuki would weave his fingers through his hair, run his thumb over his bottom lip enticingly. He'd have to resist the urge to move to Katsuki's bedroom and show the blond just how happy he is to see him.

In reality, he stands awkwardly in the entryway, face blooming with a fierce blush.

Damn, you need to get laid Izuku.

After the speeches they gave yesterday, the words Katsuki stopped him to say on his way to the podium, and the words whispered in his ear while Izuku was in his arms… Izuku is left feeling nervous. It's not that what he said was anything bad, it was just nice—really nice.

You've got this Deku.

Those words in themselves were more encouraging than most things Katsuki had ever said to him… but the words he said when he came back from his own speech...

M'sorry Deku, for everything. I hope you liked m'speech. I meant every word.

Izuku could still hear the crack in those words when they were whispered into his ear, when Katsuki hugged him in the aisle, with all eyes on them. His words felt so warm, but also so confusing. The only thing Izuku was able to say in response was that he was sorry, too, and that Katsuki's his best friend. They didn't really talk much after that.The ride back to their homes after the ceremony was filled with questions and comments about graduation, and although they sat next to each other in Mitsuki's car, they didn't get any time to discuss their awkward exchange.

Hopefully we can talk after the party.

Once inside, Katsuki's parents joined them. Mitsuki couldn't help but compliment Izuku and comment on her handy work. She told him that the hoodie was custom made, and that she's been working on merch for both of them for months. Izuku's known for a long time that Katsuki's mom was going to be responsible for producing their merch, but now, they'd graduated. Now it's real, and he's excited to see what she's come up with later.

After Izuku has a chance to see how amazing the house is decorated for the party, Masaru takes a bunch of photos of Izuku and Katsuki outside. They set up a photo station that Masaru happily agreed to man for a few hours; Katsuki's dad has always felt a lot more comfortable behind a camera and in his element than he did trying to entertain guests.

The photos they take feel natural. Masaru has such a calming aura, it almost feels like they're kids again. When Izuku tries to put some distance between them so the photos look less like they are a couple, and more like they are friends, Katsuki wraps an arm around his shoulders to pull him back in. His heart starts to pitter patter when Katsuki ruffles his hair, leaving little to no distance between them. The sugary sweet and intoxicating smells of caramel and smoke cloud his senses as he finds himself putting an arm around Katsuki's waist and smiling for the camera. Before he pulls away, Katsuki speaks into his ear.

"You look nice, Deku."

Izuku feels his face heat up as he turns to respond. ""Th-Thanks Kacchan… you um, you do too."

Thankfully for Izuku, the doorbell rings and he jumps, releasing the tension that was building in the air. All this complimenting is making things feel... weird. Katsuki starts to laugh, looking at Izuku's flustered state and shakes his head.

Kacchan is going to be the death of me. This flirting isn't helping my inappropriate thoughts go away... I hope that's Eijiro at the door. I need a distraction.

"Looks like the party is starting." Katsuki says, then raises a brow at Izuku. "You'd better get the door."

Izuku's eyes narrow, and his nose scrunches as he tilts his head to respond.

But a little flirting won't hurt... Right?

"It's your house, Kacchan. You should be the one getting the door."

Katsuki playfully shoves at Izuku's arm and tugs at one of the ears hanging off his hoodie.

"C'mon bunny boy, we can answer together. It could be your boyfriend."

Iuzuk's face flushed as he stammers. 'K-Kacchan! Eijiro and I are just d-dating… He's not my b-boyfriend."

Katsuki raises his brows and smirks, turning back towards the front of the house. Izuku is pretty sure whoever was at the door has come in by now, but he figures they should at least go greet them. He's not too sure what to think of the way Katsuki is acting right now. They've just barely learned to speak to each other again, and this seems really out of left field. Did something happen this morning...? His flirting is bringing back a lot of feelings he's been trying to push aside, and if he keeps this up, he may not be able to control himself later.

As everyone began to arrive, Izuku was a little thrown off by how impressed they were with Katsuki's house. Maybe it's because he's been inside his place so many times that it's lost its 'wow factor,' but still, everyone is acting as though they didn't know Katsuki's parents had money. Maybe they tend to forget because Katsuki seems to have a million pairs of black pants and tank tops, since that's all he ever wears.

No one ever really got to see his dorm room either. If they had, they would've seen the large tv, game systems, expensive laptop, and all the designer clothing in his closet that he busted out on special occasions. Katsuki's a private person though, and unlike Shouto and Momo, he didn't flaunt his wealth at UA. Not that they did… but it's no secret that Shouto uses his father's credit card, and that Momo lives in a mansion.

Izuku can't wait for Eijiro to show up. Katsuki has been being oddly clingy, making Izuku all kinds of flustered. He keeps standing really close and bumping their hands together, sitting so nearby that their thighs touch. It is taking all of his self control not to grab onto that hand, or to lean into him while they spent time chatting with everyone.

It just feels so nice, and it's everything he's wanted from him for years. But why now? Why today is he showing him all this affection.

When Izuku's phone alerts him of a a text from Eijiro, stating that he's outside, he practically jumps from the couch and runs over to the front door. Shouto and Ochako give him a bit of a look, but Izuku really doesn't care. He's going to pop a boner if Katsuki keeps teasing him, and he does not want that to happen.

"Oi! Nerd! Where ya goin'?" Izuku sees Katsuki from the corner of his eye shooting up from the couch to follow him.

Izuku stops and spins around, almost bumping his face right into Katsuki's chest. Sturdy hands grip his upper arms to stabilize him, and Izuku inhales sharply at their closeness. Katsuki smirks and leans in, breath fanning on his ear to ask again.

"Where ya runnin' off to, Deku?"

Shutting his eyes and swallowing the whimper that almost escapes, Izuku takes a slow, deep breath and tries not to sound overly excited.

"E-Eijiro is here."

Katsuki hands drop from Izuku's arms, and his facial expression becomes unreadable. His tone becomes softer… sad, maybe. "Ah, guess my fun with you is over... for now. Better not keep em' waitin'."

And with that, Katsuki turns abruptly, walking back to the living room, where everyone else is gathered.

What the heck does that mean Kacchan?!

Izuku's phone buzzes in his hand, and he sees another text from Eijiro.

Eijiro: You coming? Starting to think i'm not at the right house

Izuku races to the door and slips outside. Eijiro is turned around, glancing warily back toward the street, and Izuku takes the opportunity to sneak up behind him. Before he can surprise him, Eijiro turns around, eyes wide. Not quite what Izuku had in mind, but oh well.

"Why, hi there. Were you trying to scare me?" Eijiro slyly remarks.

Izuku smiles mischievously. "Maaaybe."

Taking another look around to be sure no one is spying through the windows or coming up the walkway, Izuku steps forward and bites his bottom lip. Eijiro is looking mighty fine today. His thick thighs are on display in his own black skinny jeans, paired with a black and red flannel that's tied around his waist. A black band tee with tears around the collar hugs his chest, and Izuku is practically drooling.

"Wow, Eijiro… you look really hot today."

Eijiro takes a few steps forward and places his hands on Izuku's sides, running them up and down. Izuku wraps his arms around Eijiro's middle and can't help but run his own hands up Eijiro's back, over his broad shoulders. He loves how much taller Eijiro has gotten too. He just has to step forward to rest his face against his strong chest. Izuku loves the feel of his muscles; he desperately wants to feel the curve of his ass and the meatyness of his quads, but he refrains for now.

He's not too sure he wants to announce to everyone that he and Eijiro have been dating… although it's been no secret to most of their class that they've been spending time together. He'd rather not make people think they are boyfriends when they're not yet. Especially with how clingy Katsuki has been acting today, he doesn't want people get ideas, not that they would, Izuku is probably the only person who's paid attention to how cuddly Katsuki was acting earlier... but he really, really wants to kiss him right now.

Izuku lifts his head to locks eyes with the sparkling crimson in front of him.

"Hey, Eijiro?"

Eijiro hums in response.

"I wanna kiss you."

Izuku's met with a smirk and watches Eijiro look to both sides before smiling back down at him.

"Then kiss me." Warm breath moves over the shell of Izuku's ear when he leans close, speaking again. "No one's watching."

Without hesitation, Izuku moves his hands to Eijiro's face and brings their lips together. It's not a particularly long kiss; Izuku pulls away a few times to give him a series of short kisses before diving back in for one more long, languid one that has him wishing he could swipe his tongue on that bottom lip and deepen it further.. Eijiro kisses him back with just as much need, but he lets Izuku direct the intensity. He and Katsuki are like night and day; Katsuki's so handsy and loves to take control, whereas Eijiro lets Izuku set the tone and moves much slower.

When Izuku finally pulls away, he takes a step back to check their surroundings one more time and is relieved to fine they're still alone. "Hey Eijiro.." Izuku looks down at his feet, a little nervous about what he's going to ask.

"I kinda haven't told my mom that we're seeing each other…"

Eijiro smiles down at him. "I haven't told my parents, either."

Izuku fidgets with one of the strings hanging from his hoodie as he speaks again.

"I wanna keep what's been between us private, at least for now... if that's okay? I just don't want people to be gossiping about us y'know?"

Izuku swallows, hoping that Eijiro will understand. He feels guilty though, like he's doing this more for himself when Eijiro would like nothing more than to be public. Having a public relationship is something Izuku has wanted too, but… it doesn't feel right to announce it now. Izuku needs to sort things out with Katsuki before he lets people think that Eijiro is his boyfriend. That's what would happen if they went inside holding hands or kissed in photos. People would assume they are boyfriends… and they're not yet.

Thankfully for Izuku, Eijiro seems to take it well, expression remaining calm and sweet.

"Don't worry, I get it! We really don't need people trying to make things weird. This party is for fun! No need to start drama... Right?"

Izuku moves forward to give him a hug before motioning towards the door.

"Thanks Eijiro." He smiles. "Oh! By the way, you should ask Kacchan for a house tour."

Eijiro narrows his brows and looks over at him with a grin.

"Oh? Why?"

"You'll see."

When they walk inside, Katsuki looks irritated, but no one else seems to make a fuss over them being outside for awhile. Izuku tells them they were just talking, and made up some lie about how Eijiro wanted to know how far away Izuku lived and how that lead them into a discussion about middle school. Izuku is relieved that almost everyone seems to buy it, except Katsuki of course, who clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

The pair walks over to Katsuki so Eijiro can ask for a house tour, and Izuku starts cracking up.

"ANOTHER FUCKIN' HOUSE TOUR?!"

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki screams in the distance.

Katsuki groans. "WHAT, YA HAG?!"

"THAT'S IT! IM BUSTING OUT THE BABY PICTURES!"

Izuku and the rest of their friends laugh hysterically, looking forward to the embarrassment Katsuki is going to face. Izuku leans over to tell Eijiro that after the third or fourth person asked for a tour, he started yelling. Mitsuki told him if he kept shouting, she'd bust out the albums with the baby pictures. Eijiro starts to laugh and Katsuki glares over at Izuku.

"Damn nerd, y'know that yer in those fuckin' albums too, right?"

"OOOH, baby Baku and baby Deku!" Ochako exclaims.

"Are these the albums you talked about yesterday?" Shouto asked. "I've never seen a family photo album…my family doesn't really have those... "

"Gosh, Todoroki that's uh, that's sad, man! Your mom doesn't have any baby pictures?" Hanta asked.

"Yeah... even my parents have photos of me and dark shadow when we were young... And my mother is a little, uh, nit-pecky—I mean, ah" Fumikage clears his throat "Nit-picky about photos."

Shouto thinks for a moment before responding. "I guess she might have some in her room at the hospital. I should look through the boxes when I get home, we moved her out of there at the end of second year." A small smile comes over Shouto's face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if everyone is here, the food is done." A man in a chef's coat comes into the room, inviting everyone to the dining space. Looking around, it appears that Eijiro was the last to arrive, so they all get up and move towards the food. It smells amazing. Mitsuki really made it special for them. He's going to have to remind himself to give Katsuki's parents a big hug later, they didn't need to go through all this trouble.

Once everyone finishes eating and is lying around, recovering from their food comas, Inko drops some books on the coffee table and takes a seat on couch.

"This album is my favorite. It has photos of both Izuku and Katsuki from when they were babies up until this past Christmas... And as soon as Masaru develops the photos from yesterday, they will go in here too!"

Ochako, Jirou, and Mina take seats next to Inko on the couch, while Denki and Eijiro stand behind the couch to look over her shoulder. Izuku sinks down on the far end of the couch, across from Katsuki, who was leaning up against the wall. He's seen all these photos before and he knows Kacchan has too. His mom loves to show them to people. Almost everyone is here in the living room, and anyone not crowded around Inko is crowded around Mitsuki, who is about to open another another album.

"Oh! This one is so cute! They used to take baths together all the time…" Inko giggles.

The girls start to squeal, they're probably looking at the photo next to that one, where Katsuki activated his quirk in the tub, and Izuku's crying.

"Gosh, Bakubro! Tryin' to kill Midoriya even when you were a kid, huh?" Denki teases.

Katsuki scoffs and looks away.

"This photo is from middle school. Look how angry that brat looks next to Izuku and the Christmas tree. He was such a little shit back then," Mitsuki says.

"Do you guys spend every Christmas together?" Hanta asks.

"Yeah, Inko and Izuku have been like family..."

"Hey, this one looks recent!" Toru chirps.

"Which one dear, I can't see where you're pointing...?"

"The one in the upper right," she replies.

"Ah yes, that's from last year."

"Wait, Baku, I thought you said you didn't do anything for Christmas...? There are tons of photos of you guys in here..." Denki leans in to peer more closely over Inko's shoulder, and Izuku sees that she turned to the Christmas photos in her album as well. "Are those matching pajamas?!"

Almost everyone in the room comes over to look at the photos they took last year in their matching outfits. Eijiro comes over to put his hands on Izuku's shoulders and leans down to speak into his ear.

"You look really cute in these photos, you know."

Izuku's whole face flushes and he sinks down lower into the couch. Thankfully, Eijiro doesn't linger; as much as he appreciates the compliment, he can't help but feel guilty. He remembers those matching pajamas, but he also remembers how Katsuki slipped into the guest room that night to practically rip them off of him. He and his mom used to spend the night on Christmas eve, and with four bedrooms, everyone had their own private place to sleep.

Izuku didn't get a lot of sleep that night though; the thrill of getting caught was almost too much. Katsuki's lips were on him almost the entire time. He said it was because he didn't want them to make a lot of noise, but Izuku had a feeling that he was just feeling needy that night. He took his time opening him up, gave him some incredible head, and even let them switch. They both came at least twice that night. Izuku blushes again just thinking about it.

"Oi, Deku you're almost as red as Eijiro. You that embarrassed about those pajamas, nerd?" Katsuki wiggles his brows at him and a few people stop to look at him.

"Ahhh Kacchan! Stop! How are you not embarrassed?" Izuku whined.

You know why those photos make me blush, and I bet you're thinking about that too...jerk.

"Cuz' they're jus' shitty pictures..."

Mitsuki closes the book in front of her, and the people crowded around make noises of protest.

"Yeah right, ya brat. I see you over there. C'mon Inko, let's go. I think Katsuki's been punished enough." Mitsuki gets up to leave, and Inko flips the the empty pages in the back of the book before closing hers too.

"You know the best part of these books though? The blank space in the back!"

Izuku's eyes widen.

No. No, don't you dare mom.

"MOM!" Izuku squeals.

"What? The back is where I will one day put the photos of you and Katsuki's engagement... And then the book will be complete! Because there will for sure be a whole album of wedding photos.."

The whole room falls silent for a moment, and Izuku shares a look with Katsuki before Shouto breaks the ice.

"Engagement photos?"

Inko looks to be off in her own little world as she happily responds.

"Yeah! I know Katsuki's gonna propose one day! They've been dating for what... two years now?"

"MOM!!" Izuku screams as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see that it belongs to Mitsuki, and she winks before walking over to his mom.

"Inko! Katsuki and Izuku aren't dating! Gosh, what are you drinking? Whatever it is, let's get you more of it, in the other room!"

Inko looks dumbfounded as she gets up, looking between Katsuki and Izuku with shock, blinking her eyes.

"B-but I thought... that..."

"That was a funny joke, right? You need more alcohol, you're thinkin' too much." Before dragging inko back off to the kitchen Mitsuki looks back and smiles. "You guys should hang out outside! Play a game or something. The whole backyard is set up with fun stuff!"

As soon as she walks away and they are left alone, no one says a word. Izuku's heart is pounding and his mind is racing a million miles a minute.

Why would she say that? Two years?? Really mom? You thought we have been dating for two years!? Oh my gosh, did she hear us having sex? Is that why she thinks we were dating? Kacchan did stay for dinner a lot... Did she see us cuddling on the couch or something? Kacchan never kissed me goodbye, did he? I don't think so... He never kissed me in front of my mom, right? Or did Auntie say something...? Did she think we were dating too?

Izuku is starting to sweat. The silence in the room feels like it has gone on too long. It's probably only been about a minute, but it's deafening. Taking a look at Eijiro, Izuku can't read him, and it's driving him nuts.

Eijiro must think I've been lying to him. I told him that Kacchan and I weren't dating... and we weren't! Not really. He was never my boyfriend... We just had sex, that's it! Sex! And we kissed… and when we were home for breaks, he'd hug me and watch movies with me on the couch, and play with my hair, and kiss my cheek…

Fuck.

Yeah, fine… I guess we were sort of dating... But not officially?

What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do.. What. am. I. gonna..

"Hey, uh, guys? Let's play some non-alcoholic beer pong!" Denki said.

Thank you, Denki.

"You ah, have tables set up outside, right Bakugou?"

Katsuki looks up and growls. "Hah? You've seen my backyard dipshit! Of course there are tables out there!"

"Cool... then we can use water, and each time someone gets it in... instead of drinking, they get to use their quirk on someone!" Jirou looks over at her boyfriend and pokes him with one of her earphone jacks. She glares pointedly.

"Hey! Ouch! Fine! I dunno, we'll think of something. But let's go! I want Uraraka on my team!"

"No, I call dibs on Ochako-chan, kero."

"Hey, don't fight over me guys! Using my quirk on the balls would be cheating! And I don't think it would make them any easier to throw..." Ochako said.

Eventually, everyone starts to get up, forming teams as they head outside. Katsuki is one of the first to storm out. He looks pissed. Izuku feels like he's stuck to the couch. He barely registers Eijiro coming up to kneel in front of him, placing hands on his knees.

"Izuku? You alright?"

Blinking a few times, Izuku tries to pull himself together and gives Eijiro a shaky smile.

"Heh, yeah, I'm alright… just not sure why m-my mom would say that."

Eijiro looks around before standing up and kissing the top of his head. He extends his hand to help him off the couch.

"Well, it's ah, not true… right?"

Izuku takes ahold of his hand and stands up, straightening his outfit and turning towards the door to the backyard.

"Yeah.. no.. it's not. Kacchan isn't my... b-boyfriend."

Eijiro laughs. "Well yeah, I know that. Just wondering why she thought you guys were dating."

Probably because we were.

"Yeah, I dunno..." he lies. "Let's hurry outside, I bet they've started!"

The rest of the party seems to go by pretty fast. The last train out of Musutafu leaves at ten. Most of their class left either around eight to catch the eight-thirty train, or leave now to catch the last one. Katsuki lives close to the train station, and almost everyone left in groups so no one had to walk there alone, which was nice. Eijiro, Denki, Shouto and Hanta are the last group to leave, and instead of staying behind, Izuku convinces Katsuki to walk to the train station with them.

When they get to the station, they have about ten minutes until boarding. Izuku's a little sad that he won't have the opportunity to kiss Eijiro goodbye, but at least they'll be able to talk a little bit. Ever since his mom made that comment about him dating Katsuki, Eijiro's been acting kind of clingy. He stood really close to him when they were playing beer pong, and made a point of sitting right next to him each time they took a break. On the way to the station, their backs of their hands kept brushing, too.

He must be really upset about the comment my my mom made. I owe it to him to give him more answers.

Although Izuku's sure most of the people still there knew that he and Eijiro were dating, he still feels hesitant being too close with Eijiro while he's around Katsuki. As much as he knows he shouldn't think about it, he's concerned that Katsuki will be jealous, not that Katsuki should be… But he's been giving mixed signals all day, the last thing he wants is to hurt him, and ruin any chance he has to talk to him later.

Five minutes before the train is set to arrive, they all start saying their goodbyes, and Izuku makes a point to give everyone a hug. He gives Eijiro an extra long one, and Eijirou takes the opportunity to whisper in his ear..

"I'm staying at the hotel with my parents for one more day... can we see each other before I leave?"

Izuku pulls away from the hug and nods.

"Yeah, text me later?"

Eijiro smiles and nods before hopping onto the train and waving goodbye. As the train starts to leave, Izuku walks over to stand by Katsuki, figuring they'll walk back together. When he reaches him, Katsuki's eyes find his own..

"Can you believe those guys are all gonna be fuckin' pros now?" He scoffs. Izuku huffs a laugh and turns back to look at the train.

"Yeah, I guess so."

By the time the train is nothing but a speck in the distance, Izuku finds himself leaning into Katsuki's side, strong arm around his shoulder and holding him close.

Izuku's phone buzzes in his hand, and a text from Eijiro appears on the screen about picking him up at one tomorrow for lunch. Izuku responds quickly and slips his phone in his pocket. Katsuki brushes the back of his hand with the tips of his fingers, and Izuku looks up to smiles at him.

"You ready to go?"

Izuku nods, though his eyes widen when he feels Katsuki interlace their fingers.

"What? S'dark, Don't wanna lose track of you. You gotta problem?"

Izuku shakes his head. Hopefully their talk tonight clears up whatever the heck has been happening between them today. Katsuki's actions have been stirring up a lot of old emotions, and if he's being honest, he's not sure he wants them to go away.

Why start being so sweet now, Kacchan?

I'm so confused. Why is it so hard to stop loving you?


	18. I Wanna

"Let's go home Kacchan... I wanna talk about what my mom said."

When they get to Katsuki's house, it's quiet. Inko had left hours ago, and Katsuki's parents said they would be going off to bed before Izuku and Katsuki left to walk their friends to the train. For whatever reason, Izuku doesn't think twice about Katsuki maintaining hold of his hand as he leads Izukum to his room and closes the door behind them.

"Yer spendin' the night, Deku. S'too late to walk home alone."

Without ceremony, Katsuki enters the en suite bathroom and returns with a towel which he promptly tosses at Izuku. When Izuku opens his mouth to question the situation, Katsuki speaks again.

"Shower and change first, then we can talk."

Izuku looks down at his clothes and realizes he has nothing to change into; putting his dirty underwear back on after a shower would be gross, and the thought of asking Katsuki to borrow clothing makes him nervous. The dirty part of his mind tells him that he can always sleep naked… A deep flush darkens his face at the thought. Thankfully, Katsuki seems to have already thought about that.

"M'gonna use the guest shower. I'll set somethin' out that you can change into on my bed. Like hell are you puttin' back on the nasty clothes you've had on all day."

Izuku nods, clutching the towel to his chest and inhaling the scent. It's such a calming smell... Katsuki always makes his chest feel warm, and makes him feel good. Looking back at the bed, he feels a little sad. Katsuki's probably going to suggest he sleep in the guest room. He is probably going there to make sure it's set up. Thinking about being so close to him, and yet still so far away makes Izuku's stomach drop. He doubts he will get much sleep tonight.

It makes sense though. They don't have the same relationship they once did, so Izuku knows he can't expect for them to sleep in the same room... but understanding doesn't make it hurt any less.

Stop with these thoughts, Izuku. You can't do this with him anymore. You shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Hurry up and get in the damn shower, Deku. Don't overthink this."

Katsuki's words shake him out of his thoughts, and he does as he's told. After shutting the bathroom door, he takes off his clothes and gets clean. Maybe more so out of habit than anything, he makes sure to wash inside and out, like he always did when he knew he and Katsuki would be seeing each other. Realizing he's on autopilot, he stops for a moment, feeling completely frazzled.

What are you doing Izuku? You're just talking and sleeping... Nothing more. You're not having sex...

Looking down at himself before he finishes what he started—might as well now right?—he finds that his dick is already hard. Izuku sighs. Jerking off in Katsuki's shower is the last thing he should be doing right now. Hopefully he can will it away by the time he has to go back to the bedroom. He probably shouldn't be walking around with a hard on.

Damn you, Kacchan. You turn me on so much... This isn't fair.

I shouldn't be here.

Thankfully, he's able to make his problem go away while brushing his teeth. He finds an unopened toothbrush under the sink and figures Katsuki wont mind. After brushing his teeth and drying his hair with the blow dryer, he makes sure the towel is tightly secured around his waist before opening the door.

The first thing he sees when he walks out is Katsuki…. already waiting on the bed next to the clothes that he set out.

And damn he looks hot.

Why do you do this to me?

Stop looking at his dick, Izuku.

Blushing violently, Izuku tries to find another safe space to rest his eyes, but it's nearly impossible. Katsuki's muscular arms and thighs are making him think some very dirty thoughts, like being held down and fucked so hard into the mattress that he can't walk. When his gaze inevitably finds Katsuki's piercing crimson one, he finds it was already locked on him, and his entire face, ears, and chest heat up, surely blooming bright red.

Katsuki raises his brows and smirks. "Took ya long enough. You done eye-fucking me? You better notta jerked off in my shower, ya pervert."

Izuku frantically waves his hands in the air to protest, almost causing the towel around his waist to fall, and a high pitched squeak erupts from his mouth as he grabs hold of the towel to maintain his decency.

"K-Kacchan! I w-would never! I w-wasn't!"

Katsuki chuckles and licks his lips, smug, as he looks over Izuku's form.

"Sure, nerd. Get dressed." The clothes on the bed are tossed over to him.

Katsuki looks away as he starts to change, and Izuku keeps eyes on him the whole time, making sure he doesn't try to peek. The room isn't very bright—the only light on is a small bedside lamp—so Izuku feels he can hide a little bit. The shirt he's been given is huge, falling almost to his knees, but at least the underwear isn't too tight. Katsuki always liked it when he wore just a large shirt and briefs... he must have picked this out on purpose.

By the time he's dressed, Katsuki is lying on his bed, knees bent and legs spread, eyes staring at his phone. It's taking every ounce of self control he has not to grow hard again, especially since the hand not holding his phone is lazily positioned in between his legs, very close to his crotch and drawing Izuku's attention to the area.

Kacchan's such a tease.

Looking up from his phone, Katsuki motions for Izuku to come over, thankfully moving his legs and turning to his side, propping his head in his hand. The smirk is back on his face, and he's not even trying to hide the fact that he's checking Izuku out. Izuku watches those eyes rake over his form and shivers.

Damnit, Kacchan.

"You jus' gonna stand there, or are ya gonna c'mere?" he purrs, patting the empty space on the bed.

Izuku swallows, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it downward. Katsuki's looking at him so intensely, it's making him nervous. After a few moments, Izuku moves to sit down next to him, his back facing the headboard, knees bent, and eyes looking forward. Realizing he's exposing himself, he quickly moves the shirt over his knees and wraps his arms around them.

Damn you Kacchan.

Katsuki rolls his eyes. "You gonna sleep sittin' up? Lay yer ass down, Deku." He moves the hand supporting his head over to tug on Izuku's sleep shirt before returning it to rake through his blond spikes.

Izuku gulps and slowly slides down on his back, folding his hands on his chest and trying his best to make sure a decent distance remains between them. Katsuki has a full sized bed, so making sure their bodies don't touch isn't hard, but his dick sure will be soon if Katsuki doesn't stop looking at him like he wants to devour him. Tugging his top down again, he can't help but notice how Katsuki's own shirt has risen up, and can't help but notice his abs peeking out. Izuku lets out a shaky breath and moves his eyes up to the ceiling.

Get it together, Izuku.

Katsuki moves his arm from his under his head again and reaches it over to barely brush over the ends of Izuku's hair. The gesture makes Izuku tremble. He's being so handsy; it's making his chest ache, stomach churning with nerves.

"Why you s'far away? M'not gonna bite."

Izuku whines. "K-Kacchan... We need to talk about what my mom said."

"Well, come closer so you don't haveta yell, dumbass."

But if I get closer, I won't be able to resist touching you.

Izuku groans and inches closer to him, laying his arms flat against his sides instead. He tries to lay as still as possible, but wants so badly to just cuddle up against Katsuki's side and bury his head against his chest. Katsuki shifts closer to him and whispers into his ear.

"Stop being so nervous, Deku... I jus' wanna be close to you s'all."

Izuku's breathing picks up as he thinks about his next words. He's still technically single... and he wants to touch Katsuki so badly. It's only cuddling… That should be okay, right? He can do this.

"K-Kacchan?"

Katsuki moves away from him ear and looks down to meet his eyes, a calm expression on his face. "Hmm...?"

"Can I um, c-can you... Ugh... n-nevermind.. It's silly."

Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Spit it out."

"I w-wanna touch you." Izuku mumbles.

"You wanna touch me?" Katsuki lifts one his of eyebrows, a wicked grin spreading over his face.

Izuku's eyes widen, and he blinks a few times. "Ahh, n-not like that..." The look of disappointment on Katsuki's face doesn't go unnoticed a Izuku shifts to his side to face him.

"Lemme just..." Scooting his body forward, he moves his arms around Katsuki's middle, pulling their bodies flush together and buries his head into his chest. After a few moments, strong arms wrap around him, and he feels a tear trickle down his face. "Is this okay, Kacchan. I j-just wanna..."

Izuku can't seem to finish his sentence thanks to the sudden rush of emotion flooding through him. He starts to cry, squeezing the warm body in front of him tighter. Just holding him brings comfort to Izuku's shaking body, and the realization almost makes him feel worse.

Ever since his mom made the comment about them dating, he's felt uncomfortable. He hates lying to Eijiro, and to everyone else about what they had. As sobs continue to wreck him, Katsuki's hands move to rub up and down his back. He's being so nice, and his touch feels so good, Izuku wishes he could stay like this all night. When he eventually starts to calm down, one of Katsuki's hands settles in his hair, lightly massaging his scalp while another moves to wipe the tears from his eyes.

A light kiss is placed on the top of his head, a gesture so sweet that it almost makes the tears return.

"Talk to me, Deku."

Moving his arms from around Katsuki's waist, he wipes his eyes and pulls back slightly. "Why'd my mom have to say that?"

"What?" Katsuki questions.

Izuku moves back further to look him in the eyes, pouting. "Don't pretend you don't know what im talking about. The albums, why the back is empty...? C'mon Kacchan."

Katsuki shifts, rolling onto his back and taking Izuku with him so his cheek is once again pressed to his solid chest. He begins running his fingers up and down Izuku's spine, letting out a breath before grumbling a response.

"I dunno, she's your mom. At least the hag tried to do damage control."

Izuku shifts his body upward and moves one of his legs over to tangle with the blond's, trying not to roll his hips as he gets into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah... but you heard how quiet it got after, Kacchan. My mom told everyone that she thought we were dating." Letting out a slow breath, he continues. "Eijiro came up to ask me about why she said that... How was I supposed to explain that to him?"

Another tear forms in the corner of his eye and he wipes it away. "I could tell it was bothering him all night." Izuku whines. "And all I was able to say when he asked about it was 'I dunno let's go play beer pong.' Ugh." Izuku buries his face back into Katsuki's chest, whimpering in frustration.

Katsuki's chest rumbles and he fluffs Izuku's hair before moving to rub his back again. "Ha, real smooth, Deku. I'm sure he felt great after that."

Yeah, he probably felt like I was lying.

Ouch. Katsuki knows Eijiro better than anyone…

Izuku lets out a strangled noise and cuddles closer to the warmth in front of him, intertwining their legs further together, hugging him tighter. The guilt in his chest and stomach intensifies when he realizes how natural it feels to be this close to Katsuki. It shouldn't feel so nice to lay like this.

"I... I gotta tell him something, Kacchan. I can't keep lying to him." Izuku sighs. "Even though he's not my b-boyfriend… I feel guilty."

A minute or so of silence passes between them. Just as Izuku's about to say something, Katsuki huffs a frustrated sigh and moves his hand to the back of Izuku's head, playing with his hair.

"Fine. Tell'em that we trained together a lot when we were home for breaks. And that we played videos games and hung out. And Auntie thought we were datin' because of how much time we spent together."

Izuku thinks for a moment. That's not a lie. They did train, play games, and hang out. Granted, they also cuddled on the couch, made out, and had sex. But he guesses his mom could've thought they were dating because of how much time they spent together... Certainly not because she'd come home to them passed out on the couch together after watching a movie, or because she heard them having sex...

That last thought make him feel queasy.

"I think I need to tell him more though, Kacchan. He um... probably thinks I'm a virgin." Izuku's face turns red as he blurts out his next sentence. "And when I gave him head, he wanted to know how I learned how to do that so well..."

Katsuki laughs and moves his hands behind his head. "You are pretty good at suckin' cock." Izuku instantly regrets the statement and lifts his head to look at him.

"S-sorry Kacchan.. you didn't need to know that.."

Katsuki clicks his tongue and pushes Izuku's head back down on his chest. "Whatever, it's fine." Katsuki's chest vibrates again with laughter as he mumbles. "M'jus' jealous it wasn't my cock down yer throat..."

Izuku lifts his head again, ears burning. "K-Kacchan!"

The corners of Katsuki's lips turn up in a smirk as he moves a hand to the side of Izuku's face, thumb running over his bottom lip, dipping slightly into his mouth. Izuku doesn't move, just lets him do it, entranced.

"What? S'true.." Katsuki murmurs, removing his thumb. He moves his hand back to Izuku's curls, and Izuku shivers.

"But ha, yeah... yer definitely no virgin."

Izuku releases his own nervous little laugh and lifts his head, deciding to move onto his back, moving away from Katsuki, which earns him a glare.

"I-I know Kacchan. I feel guilty keeping that a secret."

Katsuki shifts to his side and wraps his arms around Izuku's waist, moving him around so his back is facing the blond's chest. His ass is pressed against Katsuki's crotch, and warm breath suddenly cascades over his ear.

"Then don't keep it a secret."

Izuku's breathing hitches with how sexy he sounds right now. "W-what are you doing Kacchan...? You've been t-teasing me all night..." Izuku gasps when he feels a familiar press behind him. "And y-you're hard! You know I can't.." Katsuki's deep voice and hot breath are once again against his ear, cutting him off. Warm hands shift lower down Izuku's sides and over his hips, stopping for a moment to massage, before those same hands move over to his crotch. Izuku sucks a sharp breath when fingertips skim over the length of his dick and press on the tip, which he's sure is dripping wet.

"So are you."

"What are you doing, Deku? All hard and wet in my bed. So dirty."

Izuku whines as a bead of sweat forms on his brow. "Y-your teasing me... why?"

Another shiver runs up his spine when he feels Katsuki's teeth nip his earlobe. "M'enjoyin' my time with you, Deku. You want me to stop?"

Izuku's dick twitches, and thanks to steamy words, he indeed is very hard. He's sure there's a wet spot forming in the front of his briefs.

This isn't fair. He's turning me on so much. I can't say no to him...

Izuku closes his eyes and tries to think. He knows what he should say, but his mouth is quicker than his head and before he can stop himself, the response he knows isn't the one he should be giving, slips from his mouth.

"Please don't stop."

Katsuki groans and a swear escapes his lips. Heated hands slowly move beneath his shirt, massaging his obliques. A small moans leaves his lips from the massage along, and he's whimpering when he stops. Katsuki moves his arms back around Izuku's waist and rolls his hips. The movement against his ass drags small noise from his mouth.

He's such a tease.

A low laugh rumbles in Katsuki's throat. "So as I was sayin'... tell'em we fucked first year after a fight, tell'em there was sexual tension or some shit, that you couldn't resist me, and that it was fuckin' awful." Katsuki bites again at his ear. "s'not a lie."

Izuku laughs and turns around to face him head on,. Nothing kills a boner like talking about your first time, especially when it sucked, and theirs really sucked. When he's fully turned around, Katsuki grabs hold of his ass and rolls their hips together. Izuku can feel that he's still really hard. How anyone can be hard thinking about the horror of their first time is beyond him. Izuku glares at the blond who laughs in his face.

"It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" Izuku says "It was so messy… and painful. I didn't have any lube! And that crappy lotion you tried to use did nothing but make my ass burn."

Katsuki throws his head back, barking a laugh of his own before burying his head in the pillow to silence himself. "Yeah, and my dick smelled like that fuckin' lotion for what felt like days. Fuck, that was nasty! I have no idea how you got off from that. Fuckin' freak."

Izuku narrows his eyes and pokes a finger against Katsuki's chest. "Hey now, you did too, ya know. I was the one who had to clean it out, so I should know."

Putting a hand over his mouth, Izuku erupts into giggles. "You have no idea how scared I was of someone finding out we had sex when I was in the shower." Izuku hides his face against Katsuki's shoulder.

"I thought someone would see the cum and lotion pouring out of my ass, and was so paranoid that it would clog the drain." Tears begin forming in the corners of his eyes, no longer able contain his laughter as he starts cracking up.

"Oh Kacchan, I was so traumatized! I didn't know if I ever wanted to have sex ever again." Lifting his head, Izuku wipes a few tears from his eyes and lays back down on his back. He can only image the dopey smile on his face as he turns his head to find that Katsuki's eyes are watery, too.

"Yeah.." Katsuki moves to his side, facing Izuku to run a hand through his curls. "but we did…" Katsuki's voice lowers. "And we got pretty damn good at it too. I know how to make you scream now."

Izuku's heart rate quickens, and his dick starts to perk back up in interest. Katsuki figured out all the right places to touch, kiss, and the words to say to have Izuku melting in his hands. Sex with Kacchan was… amazing.

"Yeah, it was the best sex i've ever had…" Izuku's voice lowers to almost a whisper, now speaking to himself, really. "And the only sex i've ever had."

Katsuki moves one of his hands to the side of Izuku's face, and Izuku shifts to look at him. Letting out a shaky breath, he closes his eyes when Katsuki's thumb runs again over his bottom lip. Blinking them open, he sees Katsuki's face mere centimeters in front of his own, so close he can smell the cinnamon from his toothpaste.

"Oh yeah?" The hand on his face drops to his side, slipping underneath his shirt, running over his hips and around his back pulling their bodies closer.

Izuku's hands fist Katsuki's tank top, thoughts of grabbing the back of his head and smashing their lips together run through his mind...

I want to kiss you so bad.

"Mhm... still only you..." His voice comes out in a whisper as he stares into the deep mahogany eyes in front of him. His tongue darts out and runs over his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth.

His lips are so close.

"Good, I still wanna be the only one who gets to fuck you." Katsuki's lips lightly brush against his own as he speaks, and Izuku's no longer able stop himself. The hands gripping onto Katsuki's shirt move to the back of his head, fingers sifting through soft blond locks. For the second time tonight, the words he knows he should keep inside fall from his lips.

"I want that, too... I want you."

In a matter of seconds, warm palms moves from his hips to his face, closing the gap between them with a long and overdue kiss. What begins as a simple connecting of lips quickly escalates to a battle for dominance as Katsuki's tongue explores Izuku's mouth. Although it's only been two months, it feels like it's been a lifetime, and Izuku's hungry for his affection. Quiet moans are eaten up by sweet kisses, and Izuku suddenly finds himself on his back, Katsuki on top of him, straddling his hips.

Izuku tangles his hands into Katsuki's hair, feverishly kissing the man above him, whining when he breaks away to kiss his neck. Wet, open mouthed kisses are pressed onto his neck, behind his ear. Katsuki starts to suck and bite his pulse point, and Izuku keens, gripping the back of Katsuki's shirt and lifting it up. The fear of marks, of evidence, is the last thing on his mind as he throws his head back to give him more room to kiss and tease.

Tugging at his shirt, Katsuki stops for a moment and allows Izuku to pull it off. He runs his hands under Izuku's, tweaking his nipples before lifting it up and over his head, tossing it aside to join his own on the floor. Izuku moves his hands back to Katsuki's spikes, demanding their mouths press back together. Izuku needs to feel Katsuki's chest against his own, needs him to be close, feels like he needs to taste Katsuki's lips like his life depends on it. It's been too long, far too long, and Izuku wants to run his hands all over Katsuki's body, to feel the strong muscles in his back, to feel the curve of his ass and the drag of his tongue against his own.

Stopping to catch his breath, Izuku whines out his name—"Katsuki""—and a low moan drips from Katsuki's lips. Izuku hears his own name fall from the others mouth.

"Izuku..."

Katsuki's hands move from Izuku's hair to his sides and over to his chest, where skillful fingers start to pinch and roll Izuku's nipples as more kisses are pressed onto his collarbone before gradually moving downward. Katsuki's warm mouth finds its way over to one of Izuku's sensitive buds leaving it red and swollen, and his hot tongue starts to flick against it, making Izuku absolutely melt. Thank god Katsuki's parents room is downstairs because Izuku cannot contain the noises leaving his throat.

Every touch, every kiss feels so good and so perfect, just like Kacchan, amazing in every way. Izuku feels like he's dreaming, and each new sensation leaves him wanting more. Izuku's hands move to Katsuki's broad shoulders, squeezing them to get his attention and massaging the strong muscles beneath his palms. Popping off Izuku's other nipple he licks his lips and looks up at Izuku's half lidded eyes.

"More Kacchan, please, I need more."

Katsuki kisses his way back up to Izuku's face and runs hands through his hair as he proceeds to pepper little presses of his lips all over his face. Kissing the side of his mouth, he looks him in the eyes. When he speaks, a small peck separates the utterance of each word.

"What, do, you, want, De-ku?"

He kisses a new place on his face each time—his nose, the other side of his mouth, his forehead, both of his cheeks, his temples, and last but not least, a long and languid kiss is left his lips. Izuku is breathing hard, and he licks his lips when Katsuki pulls away, exhaling his response.

"Remind me who I belong to Kacchan... Make me scream your name."

Fuck me so hard I stop thinking. I want you, I need you. Nobody but you.

Katsuki's breathing hitches, a low growl comes from deep in his throat. "Fuck, Deku... you sure?"

Izuku brings their lips together again, kissing him long and hard. Shifting his eyes between the crimson in front of him, Izuku feels as if he's never felt so sure of anything in his life.

Unfortunately, he can still hear the small voice in the back of his head telling him to stop, telling him he's making a mistake. But right now, they voice can fuck off because he couldn't honestly care less about anything other than Katsuki in this moment. He's only ever wanted Kacchan, it's always been him, will only ever be him.

And in this moment… Katsuki finally seems to want him back. He only hopes that this… right here, right now, this night, means that Katsuki's changed his mind, will stay with him, keep wanting him just as much.

"Yes, Kacchan. Please..." Izuku breathes.

Katsuki reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube without even needing to look. It's been in the same spot for the past three years. He also grabs a condom, to Izuku's surprise. Izuku grabs Katsuki's wrist before he can put it on and shakes his head.

"I wanna feel you Kacchan… please? No condom."

Dropping it on the floor, Katsuki connects their lips together. It's heavier, more forceful than the last before he breaks it to whisper into Izuku's ear. "So demanding tonight, Deku. It's so fuckin' hot."

Izuku keens and moves his hands to Katsuki's hips, tugging at his boxer briefs. Izuku doesn't want to wait, and he whines when Katsuki grabs onto his hands, pinning his wrists above his head. "Hands to yourself, Deku. I haven't even prepped you yet."

Dragging down his briefs Katsuki gives the tip of Izuku's dick a quick kiss before popping open the lube. Pouring some of the cool liquid into his hand, he positions his fingers at Izuku's entrance. It's felt like far too long since he's felt that familiar stretch. Izuku's never been one to touch himself down there, doesn't even own any toys.

He's never needed to really. He has always had Katsuki, has never felt unsatisfied. With his hands immobilized, all he's able to do is close his eyes and focus on the feeling of Katsuki's fingers deep inside him, pumping in and out, his lips and tongue, sucking and kissing along his neck.

Four fingers and a few teasing hits to his prostate later, Katsuki lets go of his wrists, shucks off his underwear, and pours a generous amount of the warming liquid onto himself before lining up. Wiping his hand on the sheets, he looks Izuku in the eye one more time before pressing inside.

"'Zuku, are you sure this is what you want?

For the second or third time tonight, Izuku hears the annoying voice in the back of his head that tells him to stop, tells him this is stupid and that he's going to regret it later. He ignores it, shoos it away. Even so, doubt begins to bubble in his gut. Why is Katsuki asking again if this is okay? Why is he making sure this is what Izuku wants again? Is he unsure?

...Does he not want this?

"Kacchan... W-why do you keep asking me? Yes, I want you. I want you so badly. Please.. Please, Katsuki, give me all you've got."

Lifting his legs above his shoulders, Katsuki rubs the head against Izuku's rim, letting out a low moan.

He's going too slow, which isn't like him... this, combined with all his checks for consent, make his mind cloud with worry.

Does he want this?

"Hey... Kacchan, wait." Izuku reaches his hands to caress his face. "A-are you okay? D-do you want this? Want me?"

Looking into Katsuki's eyes, Izuku sees… tears. His body is starting to shake, and his arms move Izuku's legs from above his shoulders and wrap around him instead, hugging him to his chest.

What's wrong Kacchan? The last time you let your emotions leak out like this, we had the worst fight of our lives. I wish you would talk to me...

Izuku wraps his arms around him, returning the embrace, and threads his fingers through his hair, kissing his temple. Hot tears pool onto his chest as they lie there, neither saying a word. All Izuku can do is rub his back and shoulders, hoping he's helping to soothe him. Something is really upsetting him, and as much as Izuku wants to have sex, he's willing to wait as long as it takes for Katsuki to calm down. A gentle kiss is pressed to his chest before Izuku feels the body on top of him shift, glistening red eyes staring into his own.

"You mean a lot to me, Deku… I jus'—I jus' wanna make you feel good... Okay?"

Smiling brightly, Izuku knows this will probably be all he gets from him tonight, and part of him is completely fine with that. He doesn't want to ruin their night with words they might regret.

But another part of him is reminded of the last time they had sex, and the pain that came after. Something inside him keeps telling him to stop, to bail out, to tell him they should just go to sleep. But the warm lips on his neck, making their way down his chest and stomach, keep pushing that voice further and further away. Katsuki feels good, and Izuku wants to get lost in him.

Hot breath fans over the sensitive head of his semi-hard cock, and Izuku gasps when he feels the heat of Katsuki's mouth around it. Whines and moans fall from his own as Katsuki starts to bob, twist, and suck, bringing him back up to full hardness.

"F-fuck, Kacchan."

Coming off with a lewd slurp, Katsuki licks his lips and looks as though nothing happened, as if he were never crying, like neither of them had gone soft.

"Keep makin' those sweet sounds for me, 'Zuku, you sound so hot."

Pumping his own cock a few times Katsuki lines himself back up and starts to press inside. The stretch only burns a little, as Katsuki made sure to take his time to really prepare him. His dick is still far bigger and better than his four fingers, but Izuku likes the sting. Once fully sheathed, Katsuki stops, waiting for the okay from Izuku to move.

Izuku can't help but admire the man in front of him. He really has no idea where he'd be without him, what he'd be doing with his life. Would he even be a hero if he hadn't tried to save him all those years ago? Reaching out, he weaves his arms around Katsuki's neck, bringing him in for a kiss before telling him to move.

Starting slow, Katsuki rolls his hips, a pace that's so beautifully tortuous, Izuku has to fight the urge to thrust his hips forward, to force him deeper. It really has been too long since he's been able to feel this good, this close to someone. Sleeping with, being touched by Eijiro is nothing compared to the magnetic pull Katsuki exudes toward himi. Angling himself just right, Katsuki slams against his prostate, and Izuku lets out a long, loud cry.

"Right there! Please, don't stop!"

Opening his eyes to view the man inside of him, Izuku's breath is taken away. He looks so hot with his bottom lip between his teeth, a flush of pink over his cheeks, and his pupils dilated, clearly enjoying the thrust of his cock in and out of Izuku's heat just as much as he is.

"Hah—Eyes c-closed, nerd. It's m'job to look—ahh—at you.. It's y-your job to.. F-fuck—enjoy it."

Izuku can't help but stare as he runs his hands over Katsuki's back, scratching his perfect skin, enjoying the sounds that come from his lips as he does, and enjoying the squeak he hears when he reaches lower to grab his ass.

"But Ka—ahh—Kacchan is so h-hot and p-perfect... Hnng—I l-lov.."

Izuku is cut off by Katsuki's mouth, tongue licking inside to steal his words. Izuku's wanted to say those three words so many times, for so long that he's lost count. But it's as if Katsuki knows what he's going to say and doesn't want to hear it, as if he's afraid, as if he's scared of hearing the words "i love you" because it would mean making a decision. Katsuki would have to decide to confess that he loves Izuku too, or admit that this meant nothing.

Izuku hopes he'd say it back.

When he pulls away from the kiss, Katsuki's thrusts become erratic, and he lets out a low groan when Izuku tightly contracts around him. "F-fuck, Zuku' stop runnin' yer mouth. The only word I wanna hear c-come outta you—hnngg—is who you belong t-to, yer—ahhhh—m-mine Deku. Mine, all mine."

Katsuki's hand slips between them and grabs Izuku's cock, pumping it out of time with the now irregular roll of his hips. Izuku's not going to last too much longer, but he does as he's told. The words 'Kacchan', ''yours,' and 'I belong to you.', fall from his lips as a mantra as he succumbs to the pleasure he's receiving.

"F-fuck, Deku—come for me, I need you to fuckin' come—"

Within seconds, Izuku arches his spine, curls his toes, and throws his head back, crying out in pleasure as he spills all over Katsuki's hand and chest. Continuing to milk him for all he's worth, Katsuki follows soon after, biting down onto Izuku's shoulder and breaking skin as pulse after pulse of his release paints Izuku's inner walls. Izuku kisses his neck and rubs his back as he rides it out, shivering from overstimulation as his own cock is slowly pumped in Katsuki's hand.

When he pulls out, Katsuki quickly grabs some tissues from his nightstand, and Izuku whimpers at the feeling of slick fingers inside of him, removing the mess that was created before wiping down his chest and stomach. Katsuki gives Izuku a quick kiss to his temple before telling him to hurry up and go to the bathroom so they can go to sleep. Getting up from the bed, Izuku does as he's told, and as soon as he returns, Katsuki goes in after him. Izuku grabs the discarded briefs off the floor and puts them back on, pulling the shirt on as well. As he's getting back into bed, Katsuki redawns his own sleep clothes and crawls in next to him.

Strong arms wrap around Izuku's body, hugging him to his chest. Nuzzling his face against Katsuki's shirt, Izuku closes his eyes and smiles at the feeling of a soft kiss placed on his forehead. The voices in the back of his head have all disappeared, replaced with an overall feeling of warmth.

Izuku lifts his head to engage in a long and languid kiss before cuddling back against Katsuki's form and clutching the blankets thrown over them. Before drifting off to sleep, Izuku looks up at Katsuki one more time, making sure his eyes are open before he speaks.

"I love you, Katsuki. I love you so much," he whispers.

Pressing a kiss to his jaw, Izuku snuggles back down and closes his eyes. Before sleep takes him, he almost thinks he hears the confession returned. For now, he's determined to sleep peacefully in the arms of the man he loves.

He can only hope that Katsuki feels the same.


	19. Like I’m gonna Lose You

"I love you too, Izuku."

The turning of a knob and the creaking of his bedroom door rouses Katsuki from his slumber. Green curls tickle his nose and a smile curves his lips when he remembers the events from last night, realizes Izuku is still in his arms. The smile quickly morphs into a snarl when he opens his eyes and sees the hag peering into his bedroom with an overly giddy expression on her face, phone in hand. The sound of Mitsuki's phone taking a photo makes Katsuki growl, and angry whispers shoot from his lips.

"Get the fuck out!"

Mitsuki covers her face, silently giggling as she points to Izuku. "Is that who I think it is?"

Katsuki shoots her a death stare and lifts one of his hands from Izuku's back to shoo her off. As soon as he moves it however, the body in his arms stirs, and Katsuki's face softens instantly.

"Nnn... Kacchan.."

Running his hand through Izuku's hair, he smoothes it back and kisses his forehead before addressing the sleepy boy in his arms.

"Go back to sleep, 'Zuku. It's too early."

Izuku moves his arms around Katsuki's midsection and tilts his head to press his lips lightly against Katsuki's jaw before snuggling back into his chest. "M'kay, Kacchan… love you.."

Katsuki feels his stomach turn at those words and closes his eyes when he sees the hag snapping another photo. She's making disgusting fangirl-like noises, and Katsuki just wants her to leave. They didn't get to sleep until close to midnight, and Katsuki's tired. He's trying not to think about words that have come out of Izuku's mouth twice now…. He really hopes that Izuku was sleeping when he said it back last night. He's not sure if it was the heat of the moment or what, but saying 'I love you, too' was not something he had planned to admit.

Try as he might though, he can't bring himself to say it again, especially not when the hag is here listening. The last thing he needs is for her to say 'I told you so.'

...Do I really love him?

Katsuki has no idea what to do now. It seems as if Izuku wants for things to go back to the way they were, but he's not sure. In the span of two hours, he went from walking home hand-in-hand, to giving a tearful Izuku advice on how to keep Eijiro from worrying, to fucking him all over again... Izuku didn't tell him 'no,' but also didn't tell him what the heck his intentions were. Katsuki didn't use his words much either, but he's pretty sure that his excessive flirting and physical affection are obvious. He wants Izuku, especially after his talk with his mom; as much as he hates to admit it, she was right.

He still has a chance.

He can still try to convince Izuku that they should just go back to the way things were.

He would even help him figure out how to break the news to Eijiro. Izuku would be his, and only his this time... because Katsuki doesn't share, and he won't share. Not again. He never should have told Eijiro it was OK to date him, never should have let Izuku think he was okay with them being all buddy-buddy in the first place. But at the same time... if he did that, he'd have been admitting that he saw their situation as more than just sex.

And that would have complicated things.

Izuku would have wanted to go public, to claim him as his own, to tell their parents, and to move in together after graduation. Katsuki didn't want that at the time, and isn't even sure he wants that now. He just wants to spend time with Izuku whenever he wants, kiss him whenever he wants, and to keep having sex. He wants to sleep with him at night and wake up with him in the morning, but then go home to his own apartment, or kiss Izuku goodbye when he leaves and live his life like he always has. He doesn't need a label, or to be public...

He just wants Izuku.

But he knows that's not what Izuku wants. He wants them to date, to be boyfriends, to hold his hand at red carpet events, and to kiss him in front of their friends. Izuku wouldn't be happy continuing on with the way things were, and Katsuki knows it.

...But would that really be so bad?

He doesn't know the answer to that right now, doesn't really want to think on it if he doesn't have to. At the moment, Izuku is here, in his arms, and he's not going to waste that time. He snuggles closer to Izuku's warmth, breathing him in and relishing the soft curls against his nose, as he closes his eyes once more, drifting off to sleep.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Katsuki looks at the clock: nine am, later than when his mom bothered them, but early enough for him to make breakfast. Neither of them moved much form earlier. Izuku's fluffy curls are still in his face, and his arms are still wrapped about him. Katsuki moves his arms up and down Izuku's sides, settling one of his hands at the back of his head and gently pressing kiss after kiss on his face.

"K-Kachann..." Izuku whines.

"Mornin' Deku."

Moving his hand to the side of Izuku's face, he lifts it up and traces his thumb over his cheek. Katsuki has loved Izuku's freckles since they were kids. Loves how in the summer they multiply and get darker, and in the winter they fade. Moving his other hand up to to cup his face Katsuki starts with the darkest ones first, lightly trying to kiss each one before Izuku starts to giggle and push him off.

So many freckles.

"Kacchan you'll never be able to kiss them all." Izuku laughs.

Katsuki starts kissing his face faster and moves his hands down to his sides slipping them under Izuku's shirt and up his back, trying to be sneaky as his fingertips brush at Izuku's underarms, tickling.

"Kaccchan!" Izuku protests weakly through his laughter.

After tears have formed in Izuku's eyes from laughing so hard, Katsuki manages to get him on his back, giving him one more kiss on the lips before resting his head on his chest. Izuku's hands move to the back of his head, massaging his scalp, and a low moan escapes the back of his throat in response.

I wish we could lay here all day.

Lifting his head, Katsuki pushes himself up onto this forearms and kisses Izuku's nose before sitting up onto the bed, dragging Izuku with him.

"I'm gonna make us breakfast."

Izuku's whole face lights up, hands moving from around Katsuki's back to thread once again through his hair, he pulls him close to connect their lips together

in a long, hard and passionate kiss.. When he pulls back, Izuku slips his arms back around him, tightly hugging Katsuki to his chest and making all kinds of cute little noises in excitement.

"Yay! I'm so happy! I love Kacchan's cooking."

Damn nerd, using that word again.

Lifting Izuku's head from his chest, he gives him one more kiss before getting up and moving off the bed. Thankfully he took the time Saturday night to put all his stuff away from his dorms, so he doesn't need to rummage through boxes to find a pair of pants. Slipping on a pair of sweats and his house slippers, he slides a pair over to Izuku, motioning for him to put them on. Izuku gets up from the bed and kisses Katsuki's cheek before walking into the bathroom.

A warmth washes through Katsuki's chest and blood rushes down to his crotch when Izuku turns around. The marks he left on Izuku's neck and shoulders are in plain sight, and seeing the deep purple bruises on Izuku's skin always makes his heart race, arousal bubbling up in his stomach. He's pretty sure that if he looked at himself in the mirror, he'd see hickies marring his own skin, too. A shiver runs up his spine at the thought.

When Izuku gets out of the bathroom, they switch places and when he takes a look at himself, his dick twitches. There are little blossoms on his neck, and large, obvious scratches on his sides from last night's activities. Walking out of the bathroom, Katsuki creeps up behind Izuku and wraps his arms around his waist, gently kissing the pulse point behind his ear. The corners of his lips turn up when he feels Izuku's hands moving over his own, head leaning back against Katsuki's chest.

"Those marks on your neck and shoulder are hot." Katsuki's voice drops lower as he growls into Izuku's ear. "They let everyone know that yer mine. All mine."

Izuku gasps when Katsuki grips him tighter, moving his hands down to rub circles into his hips. Turning around to wrap his arms around Katsuki's neck, Izuku kisses him hard on the lips, hands lightly tugging at blonde spikes. When he pulls back, Katsuki chases his lips, but Izuku only allows him a quick peck before pulling away again.

"Of course I'm yours, Kacchan… but you promised me breakfast." Looking down at himself, Izuku giggles. "Also… I need pants. I'm gonna borrow some."

Pecking Katsuki's lips one more time, Izuku moves over to the bottom drawer of Katsuki's dresser and pulls out a pair of way-too-big black pants, pulling them on. He drags the drawstring as tight as it will go, and Katsuki's heart swells seeing how cute Izuku looks in his clothes. As they head downstairs, Katsuki can't keep his hands to himself. He's constantly touching, kissing, and grabbing at Izuku as they make their way to the kitchen. It feels like he needs to make up for lost time, and he wants to enjoy his time with Izuku this morning, wants to show him how he feels, never wants to let him go.

When they get to the kitchen, Izuku takes a seat at the Island and leans his chin in his hand, watching Katsuki work. The first thing he does is start a pot of coffee. Looking in the fridge, he finds that thankfully, there are enough leftovers and ingredients to make them something he knows they both will enjoy. He also sees creamer, chocolate, and whip cream... the exact ingredients he needs to make Izuku the perfect cup of coffee. Pulling out the the things he needs, Katsuki kicks the fridge closed and gets to work making them breakfast.

While he's cooking, Izuku talks to him about the party and about some of the people in their old class. He mentions that Shinso and Eijiro both accepted a job at Fatgum's agency and will be working alongside Amajiki. Izuku's always found Amajiki's quirk

fascinating, and likes to think of different things he could eat and how it could benefit him. Some of his theories are rather silly, but this morning, they are just dirty.

"So do you think if he swallowed cum, he'd be able to shoot semen at people?'

Katsuki puts down the knife he was using to chop up some vegetables and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, Deku? Why the fuck are ya thinkin' about Tamaki sucking dick?"

Izuku's face flushes, his hands moving up to cover it as he laughs and whines, clearly feeling rather embarrassed.

You stupid, cute nerd.

"Ahh I'm not!! I just... I heard he and his boyfriend have a good s-sex life, and I dunno... sometimes my mind wanders, and I think things that are a little weird, and I forget that there are other people in the room that can hear me…? But I trust you, so I guess I didn't think you would judge me, but again you're right... this is weird, I'm so e-embarrassed, and..."

Katsuki walks over to Izuku and places a hand on the back of Izuku's head, and he trails off in surprise. Moving his hand to Izuku's chin, Katsuki simply lifts his face and presses their lips together, ending that line of thought for good. Without a word, Katsuki walks back behind the island, leaving Izuku with a flushed face and bright eyes.

"I like it when you talk all nerdy, Deku. Jus' try not to talk about somebody else's cock, yeah?"

The shaky smile forming on Izuku's face makes those stupid butterflies dance around in Katsuki's stomach. After a few moments, Izuku goes back to talking about the different places people are going to be working and about the different heros they will be working with. It's the typical "Izuku babble" that Katsuki has grown to find adorable. But like hell would he admit it.

When the food is done, he moves it over to the table. Katsuki's made quite the spread. He's set out rice and eggs, smoked fish, various different vegetables, nori, and coffee. Katsuki busted out the mini blender to add some chocolate and cream to Izuku's and topped it off with whipped cream and a straw. The look on Izuku's face as he takes in all the food and the special drink makes all the effort Katsuki put into making breakfast worthwhile. He almost looks like he's going to cry when he turns to Katsuki with glassy eyes and a blushing face. In a matter of moments, Izuku's skipping into Katsuki's arms and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Kacchan. I love you so much. Thanks for making a special breakfast for us."

Katsuki's chest and face start to feel warm, not just because a cuddly Izuku is pressing himself against him, but because of those three words. The pit of his stomach flips because this is the third time he's said them, and Katsuki has yet to say anything back.

Dammit, Deku. Why'd ya have to start dropping the "L word" on me.

Katsuki rubs Izuku's back and kisses his head, not ready to give the response he knows he should.

"Yeah, yeah, You're welcome. Now sit down before it gets cold."

You're such a fuckin' coward Katsuki.

Katsuki takes in a deep breath as he watches Izuku sit down, a stupidly happy expression plastered on his face. He's actually surprised that he hasn't said anything about him not saying it back yet... unless he heard him say it last night... Katsuki shakes his head a little, trying not to think about it as he waits for Izuku to take a bite of his food. Food always makes him so damn happy, and watching his eyes widen, face flush, and hearing those fuckin' moans and whines he makes when he eats something really good is just perfect. It's almost enough to make Katsuki's dick hard.

Breakfast is spent mostly in a comfortable silence. Izuku makes comments here and there about the food, but mostly they just eat. Once they are finished, Katsuki starts to put everything in the sink, and despite his protests, Izuku helps him wash and dry all the dishes. There's something so domestic about them standing side-by-side at the sink, and for some reason… it makes Katsuki feel guilty. Izuku is acting so normal, so happy… but Katsuki knows an uncomfortable conversation is bound to happen. Izuku's supposed to be meeting Eijiro for lunch at one; it's already eleven, and neither of them have gotten dressed, let alone showered. As much as he'd love to play house with him all day, Katsuki knows they will need to talk eventually.

When the dishes are put away, Izuku dries his hands and turns towards him with a look in his eyes that Katsuki knows means trouble. His bottom lip is between his teeth, his face and neck are fully flushed, and his hands are fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Katsuki moves his arms around him, bringing their bodies together,smoothing his hand over Izuku's back to massage the firm muscles beneath his palms before bringing them back up to rest them in Izuku's fluffy curls, pushing them back to press his lips to Izuku's forehead. The fluttering in his chest and the smile on Izuku's face bring a dusting of pink to his cheeks.

Izuku wraps his arms around Katsuki's back, lifting himself up onto his tiptoes and playfully kissing Katsuki's nose, giggling when his eyes narrow and his cheeks puff out.

"You looks so cute, Kacchan."

Katsuki growls and grabs a handful of Izuku's ass. An adorable little "meep" flies out of Izuku's mouth.

"Pffft, I aint cute. Yer cute. Makin' all kinds of little noises." Katsuki looks down at Izuku and laughs. "Stop scrunching yer face up like that, it only proves my point... Bunny boy."

Izuku's face noticeably flushes at the nickname, the same way it did when he said it at the graduation party, only this time they're alone, and Izuku doesn't need to hold back.

"Oh yeah? Well lemme show you how high I can jump."

In one swift movement, Izuku brings his hands to the back of Katsuki's neck, jumping up to wrap his legs around his torso. Katsuki notices Izuku's semi-hard cock pressing up against him at the same time that he that their lips crash together.

He sure can jump.

Moving his hands to grab Izuku's ass, Katsuki moves them out of the kitchen and over to the living room to collapse onto the couch. For a few moments, Izuku's back is pressed into the cushions, and Katsuki's body is on top of him… but it's not long before Izuku switches their positions and straddles his hips. Katsuki curses when the phone in Izuku's pocket knocks hard against his thigh. Izuku frantically pulls away and moves to fish it out of his pocket.

"S-Sorry Kacchan! Lemme just throw this over here."

Tossing his phone to the side, Izuku connects their lips back together and starts to grind his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. Both boys disconnect from the kiss, crying out in pleasure when Izuku rolls his hips again.

"F-fuck, Deku."

Izuku starts making his way down Katsuki's jaw and neck, sucking wet kisses into his skin, clearly trying to leave more marks while his hands move to the drawstring of Katsuki's sweats. Pressing him further into the couch, Izuku runs his hands under Katsuki's shirt and lightly tweaks at his nipples before shifting his weight and dropping down to the floor. Sparkling green eyes look up at Katsuki's face, and he lets out a low growl watching Izuku lick his lips.

"I wanna thank you for making me breakfast Kacchan..." Izuku purrs.

Calloused hands start to tug down his pants and underwear, pulling them off so Izuku's face to face with Katsuki's already leaking cock. Izuku's always been such a tease when it comes to pleasing him, not paying any attention to his dick, so Katsuki expects it when Izuku ignores his swollen cock and starts to run his hands up and down his muscular thighs instead. Katsuki's body shakes, his breath hitching at the touch.

Fuck, this feels so good.

Wet, opened mouthed kisses pepper his inner thighs, and a noise that could only be described as a high pitched whine escapes Katsuki's lips when a bead of pre dribbles down the length of his dick, running down over his balls and down to his taint. Izuku spreads Katsuki's legs wider, pulling him forward and exposing his ass to the cool air of the living room, a sharp contrast to the warm breath that fans over it when Izuku moves closer.. Izuku's right hand moves to the base of Katsuki's dick, and his tongue darts out to lick a long stripe from his winking hole to the tip of his cock.

A desperate sounding mewl leaves Katsuki's lips when Izuku moves back down to press his tongue again to his rim, flattening it out and circling around his hole as the hand around his base starts moving upwards. After a few more teasing swirls at his entrance, Izuku draws back and sticks two fingers into his mouth, other hand continuing its slow ministration on Katsuki's leaking dick. Katsuki stops caring about the needy sounds that fall from his lips when those two slick fingers start to circle around his hole. Just as he releases another high pitched keen, the loud ringing of Izuku's phone causes each of them to freeze. Katsuki peers over at the screen. Fuck. Shit. Dammit!

"Who is it, Kacchan?" Izuku leans forward to peer at his phone.Katsuki sees Izuku's eyes widen, and the color starts to drain from his face for a moment when he sees who's calling. Eijiro.

Izuku blinks his eyes a few times, seeming to recover as he leans back, moving his fingers to their previous position and slowly resuming his teasing Katsuki's ass. The phone keeps ringing, and as much as Katsuki wants to ignore the name flashing on the screen, he can't.

Guilt and anxiety crash down upon him as Izuku acts as if the person he's dating isn't calling him.

He shouldn't ignore him. They need to talk. He needs to make things right.

"Y-you should get that."

Izuku pauses his movements and audibly gulps, his eyes looking everywhere but up towards the blond. Shaking his head and blinking his eyes Izuku almost painfully, plunges his fingers deep into into Katsuki's heat, pumping them in and out.

"S-Shit! Deku! S-Stop.. M'serious, you should a-answer yer damn phone"

Izuku moves his thumb over Katsuki's taint and curls his fingers up, dragging another pathetic whine from his lips just as the as the phone stops ringing. Izuku pauses for a few moments, looking almost as though he's deep in thought before slowly drawing his fingers back.

Izuku looks up into Katsuki's eyes seriously. When he speaks, his voice is eerily calm and even… it's unnatural for him, and it makes Katsuki nervous..

"Why, Kacchan? All I want and need is right here…"

Izuku smiles up at him as he rubs gently at Katsuki's entrance, slowing pressing back inside as his other hand drags the length of his cock, twisting and tugging in a way that makes it hard for him to think. The intense look on Izuku's face would normally make him buck his hips and beg for more, but right now, it's making sweat form on his brow. His stomach turns.

"I love you Kacchan, and I want to start a life with you…" Izuku's face softens, and he starts to rub the tip of Katsuki's dick with his thumb. "and now I know that you love me too..."

The brightest and most genuine smile covers his face, and Katsuki's gut plummets. No longer feeling pleasure from the fingers in his ass or the hand working his cock, his face grows warmer. He feels like he's going to vomit.

Why Izuku? Why are you doing this?

"...Right?"

The phone starts to ring again. Eijiro is calling back.

Izuku removes his hand from Katsuki's dick and wipes it on his pants to reach for the phone to see who's calling. Turning it toward him, his hand noticeably shakes when he puts it back down on the couch.

"Kacchan. You do love me... don't you?"

His lip begins to tremble, and Katsuki's heart starts beating out of his chest. He's not ready for this. Not like this, not when his friend, his best friend is calling to talk to the person he's supposed to go out on a date with today.

This is the same person who's two fingers deep in his ass, the same person he just cooked breakfast for, and cuddled with, and had the perfect fucking morning with. It's the very same fucking person who he'd just claimed last night, and again this morning as his. . The same person who Katsuki already admitted he loved, even if the dumbass was fast asleep.

But now, just hours later, those words won't come out. They can't come out.

Not now.

Not like this.

He can't do this to Izuku, or to Eijiro. He can't. They deserve each other. Deserve to be happy, to find love, real love. Together.Fuck... fuck, fuck, FUCK!"D-Deku..."

Izuku's shoulders slump, and the fragile smile on his face begins to tremble, eyes glazing. The phone continues to ring and Izuku keeps ignoring it... a few more rings and it will stop, but Izuku needs to answer it. Katsuki can't say the words Izuku wants to hear, so Izuku needs to give up, to move on, to be with someone who can and will love him in exactly the ways he deserves.

Katsuki isn't worth his time, or his love.

You fucking coward. This is why he needs to move on. You don't deserve him.

Katsuki realizes he still hasn't offered an explanation, and Izuku's eyes are still on them, tears now beading in the corners. Izuku takes a deep breath, licks his lips and closes his eyes for a moment before reaching forward with his free hand to put the still ringing phone on speaker, answering the call.

"Hey Eijiro.. Sorry I didn't answer earlier... I was ah, in the middle of something."

Izuku's eyes are serious… unfeeling when they lock with Katsuki's.

"Hey... you alright?" Eijiro's voice comes over the line, already sensing the change in Izuku's typical tone and demeanor. "You sound a little distracted... You need to call me back?"

He holds Katsuki's gaze as he slips his fingers from his ass and wipes them on his pants. He puts both hands on Katsuki's thighs and pushes them back together before he stands from the couch.

Katsuki lets out a strangled whine; fingers dragging from his ass when he wasn't exactly relaxed was painful, though having Izuku move away was somehow, even moreso…

Izuku shoots him a death glare in response to the noise, eyes clearly telling him to shut the fuck up.

"Izuku? Are you with someone…? We can ah... Talk later, if you want."

Izuku picks up the phone and puts on his best smile as he speaks. Katsuki recognizes that smile. It's one he doesn't mean, which somehow makes it even more painful to hear the next words that come from his mouth.

"I'm fine Eijiro, n-never better... I wasn't doing anything important."

Ouch. That hurt. All he wants to do is pull his pants back on, crush Izuku to his chest, and force them to talk. They need to talk... Izuku needs to understand how he feels. He didn't mean to hurt him, doesn't want Izuku to hate him… He just… Fuck. He doesn't know what he meant. But it wasn't this.

"What's up?" Izuku adds with faux-chipperness.

"I ah, just wanted to make sure we were still on for our date this afternoon! I can't wait to see you..." Eijiro's voice lowers. "I wanna feel your lips again so bad… amongst other things..."

A silent tear runs down Izuku's cheek, and he does his best to smile when he responds. "Yeah... We're still on. I um… I have a lot I wanna talk to you about." Izuku manages to get out.

"Cool! ...You sure you're okay? You sound a little odd..."

Izuku moves his hand over his face, dragging it over his skin as he looks up at the ceiling. He scrunches his eyes and grips the bridge of his nose as he responds.

"Ha! Yeah, I'm just in an uncomfortable place right now, um… physically, that is. I gotta get up and move around... Ha.. ha, and I should let you go... See you later?'

Izuku looks back over at Katsuki as he and Eijiro say their goodbyes, and he hangs up. Katsuki feels like he has a lump in his throat, and he swallows as he reaches down to pull up his pants. Izuku turns away and walks toward the stairs, taking two at a time.

Katsuki shoots up after him, almost tripping over his sagging pants as he tries to catch up. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he looks around to see Izuku coming out of his his room with his clothes from last night balled up in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Katsuki tries to say as calmly as possible.

With a bone-chilling glare and a cold tone to match, Izuku answers shortly. "Home." He walks right past him as his jaw hangs open, unsure what to say. Katsuki stands there for a moment in shock before realizing he needs to do something, and he runs back down the stairs to follow, grabbing his wrist before he can walk through the front door.

"D-Dek—Izuku, wait! Stop!" Katsuki's voice cracks.

Izuku yanks his hand out of his grip and whips around with a snarl.

"Why, Kacchan? You don't love me," he says, eyes narrowed even as they shine with unshed tears. Katsuki gets the feeling he's meant to deny it, to tell Izuku he does love him, to take this one last chance he's offering.

But he can't. The words won't come. They'd ruin Izuku's happiness forever, if they did. If Katsuki says it, Izuku will stay. He'll stay and ignore Eijiro and ruin any chance the two of them have together.

And Katsuki can't say it. He opens his mouth anyway, to try to explain, but before the words can come, Izuku speaks again.

"I'm wasting my time here."

The sting of rejection pierces through him, and Katsuki's heart fills with anger.

"Oi! Dont fuckin' put words in my mouth! I didn't say that!" he chokes out.

Hot, angry tears begin forming in the corners of his eyes. He never said he didn't love him, he just didn't respond. Screw him for assuming that Katsuki's lack of verbal response means he doesn't care. He does fucking care, more than he's ever cared about anything.

Izuku doesn't know what he's talking about. There isn't a single bone or muscle in Katsuki's body that doesn't love him.

"Oh, sure," Izuku laughs without humor. "You didn't say 'I don't love you,' but I know you don't. And that's... That's..." Izuku drags an uneven breath and wipes his eyes angrily. "That's just is what it is I guess. I made a mistake coming home with you. I don't know why I thought having sex with you again would change anything." Izuku clears his throat and takes a moment to calm himself before continuing. "So I'm going home. I'm done."

Katsuki feels like he's been hit with a ton of bricks. He doesn't want him to go, he wants him to stay, needs him to stay and needs him to listen. But the words he needs to say won't come out of his mouth, and even if they could… they're probably better left unsaid.

Izuku deserves better, deserves someone who will take him out on dates, be his boyfriend, who doesn't make him cry.

This is better. It's better this way.

At least then Izuku can be happy.

Izuku looks over at Katsuki's red face and scoffs.

"Yeah, don't respond. That's okay, Kacchan. But you should know... I'm telling Eijiro."

Wait, what?!

"I'm telling him that we were dating for almost three years, although I'm sure you wouldn't consider us anything more than fuck buddies, right?"

Izuku, I...

Izuku's voice shakes as he continues on. "But either way, I'm telling him. I'm not going to keep this from him, and hopefully he'll still want to be with me after I tell him..." Izuku looks down and Katsuki watches a tear as it drips from his chin, hitting the wooden floor below them.

"I mean, I wouldn't blame him if he no longer w-wanted to date me. C-clearly there's s-something wrong with me... I-I'm d-damaged goods, I don't know why I'm surprised that you don't return my f-feelings, Kacchan… I-I… damnit."

Stop it Izuku, you're perfect. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You deserve the world.

Izuku wipes his face on his sleeve and pats his pockets, likely making sure he grabbed his phone and keys.

"I've gotta go, Kacchan. G-Good luck choosing an agency. I'll ah, have my mom drop off your clothes after I wash them."

Katsuki meets Izuku's eyes and blinks away his own tears, too weak to speak, and afraid that if he tries, his voice will fail him. He'll probably just end up crying. He can't, can't say goodbye again. So he stays silent as Izuku turns around and walks out the door..

Katsuki stands there, unmoving for what feels like hours he tries to figure out what just happened, what he just allowed to happen. Eventually, his legs give out, his body collapsing to the ground, hands clawing at the hardwood beneath him as he tries to grab onto something, anything... anything to bring him back. His mouth opens in a silent scream as wetness smears from his face against the floor. His body shakes, chest heaving with the force of harsh, desperate sobs. When his vocal cords finally decide to function, they're broken, cracking and rasping as he cries out to the empty room.

Dammit. No, not again.

Please come back!

Fisted hands uncoil to wrap around himself, his knees bending, his body curling in as he lets his agony overtake him there in the entryway.

Please don't do this!

Fuck, I promise I'll say it back.

I can do it.

I can.

Please don't leave me.

The thoughts racing around his head break free as incomprehensible noises that rip from his burning throat. Choked, hoarse sounds erupt from his chest while he struggles to breathe.

I fucking need you.

I love you.

Don't go...

As sobs continue to wreck him, Katsuki finds the strength to say the words he should have said so long ago. The words that he knows are too late to say now.

He's gone. He's done. He's moving on, and he's not coming back.

Midoriya Izuku isn't going to crawl back into his arms again.

He's not going to return to tell Katsuki he loves him, or that they can make this work.

He's not. And there's no use pretending that he will.

So he says the words to himself, desperately hoping in spite of his earlier thoughts that one day, he'll get the chance to say them to the person who needs to hear them.

"I love you, Izuku."


	20. Clean

Steam fogs every surface in Izuku's bathroom, water so hot it's almost scalding.

Need to get him off of me.

Need to forget.

Need to move on.

He doesn't love you, Izuku.

The sounds of Izuku's heavy breathing and choked sobs are drowned out by the water raining down upon him as he vigorously scrubs every inch of his body. He wouldn't be surprised if his harsh ministrations left marks behind. His loofa scrapes over raw skin, nails dig hard into his scalp as he tries to t wash the familiar scent of Katsuki away.

But none of that matters right now. He just needs to be clean, to stop feeling Katsuki's touch on his body, stop catching his scent in his nose.

Leaning his back up against the cool shower wall, Izuku slides down, arms wrapping around his bent knees as his body shakes. Tears stream from his red, swollen eyes, indistinguishable from the water that sprays over him. Loud, hysterical cries echoe off the walls as the shower eventually turns cold, and Izuku's body finds another reason to shiver.

Why don't you love me Kacchan? Why did you do this to me?

Pulling himself up with trembling legs, Izuku turns the knob of the shower and steps out to wrap a towel around himself. Izuku wipes off the mirror to get a look at himself and the bite marks on his shoulders, his neck almost start him sobbing all over again.. Thankfully, he still has some concealer so he can try to cover up the evidence when he sees Eijiro later.

Although his intent is to tell him everything, Eijiro doesn't need to know that he had sex with Katsuki just last night…. Or what he was about to do this morning before he called. Katsuki's whimpers and moans are still haunting him. He looked and sounded so hot, but Izuku doesn't want to think about it, think about him. It's hard though, so hard not to. Izuku knows that his love for Katsuki won't just go away, that the feeling he has will linger... but damn him.

Why can't he just love me back?

Looking at the time, Izuku notes that he has maybe thirty minutes before Eijiro gets here. It isn't a lot of time, but it's enough to at least try to make it look like he wasn't bawling his eyes out for the past forty-five minutes. Izuku feels sick to his stomach. Eijiro will probably think he's being asked inside for some fun before they go out... not so that Izuku can potentially break his heart.

After blowing drying his hair and brushing his teeth, Izuku pulls on a sweatshirt and some shorts. He tries his best to cover up any visible marks on his neck with the concealer Mina helped him pick out so long ago. His shorts are thankfully long enough to cover anything left on his legs, and he's pretty sure Eijiro is going to want nothing to do with him after today, so he doesn't even bother with those. When he rechecks the clock, it's five to one, so he takes one more look at himself, then walks to the living room to wait.

Waiting for Eijiro to press his buzzer is nerve wrecking. Maybe they should have had this talk in public... less of a chance for him to cry. Although, Izuku's cried in public hundreds of times, so who's he fooling? No, doing it at his home is the best option, because at least if Eijiro storms off, Izuku won't have to do a walk of shame home.

Eijiro wouldn't do that though, would he? He's not like Katsuki. He isn't quick to anger, and except for times when they were taking down a villian, Izuku doesn't remember him ever being angry really. So maybe it will go well, or better than he's expecting anyway.

When the buzzer sounds, Izuku almost trips over his feet running to the intercom to see who it is, although who else would it be?

"H-Hello?"

Gosh, could you be any more awkward?

"Hey.. Izuku? That you? Did I press the right button? Gosh, I hope that's you."

He's so cute.

"Heh, yeah! It's me, Eijiro, come on up!'

Not wanting to seem too eager, but also not wanting him to get lost, Izuku opens his door to wait for him. Eijiro's never been to his complex before, and he's probably taking the stairs. When those recognizable red spikes come bouncing up the steps, all the nervousness Izuku's been feeling seems to intensify.

You can do this Izuku, you have to. It's the right thing to do.

Putting on the most confident grin he can muster, Izuku waves when Eijiro's eyes meet his.

Damn... he looks good today.

Izuku feels a little embarrassed with how much more put together Eijiro looks than he does right now. Eijiro's black skinny jeans aren't as tight as what he had on yesterday, but they still perfectly outline the muscles in his thighs. Izuku gulps thinking about how good his ass looked yesterday, and how mad he was that he couldn't touch it. On top, he's wearing a red t-shirt with the word "fight" across the chest and a black leather jacket. Izuku's never seen him wear that before; maybe it was a graduation gift. Either way, it's really hot.

You're too good for me, Eijiro.

When he finally comes close enough to walk inside, Izuku is surprised with a kiss. Eijiro's hands cup the sides of his face, and Izuku freezes. He knows he should be kissing him back but he can't. His lips won't move and his body is in shock. Sensing his hesitance, Eijiro pulls back, and crimson eyes search Izuku's as the hands slowly fall from his face.

Keep it together, Izuku. You can do this. Don't cry.

"Is everything alright...? You um, ready to go? Or did you need to get something?"

Izuku looks down at his slippered feet and feels the tears coming back. His body starts to shake again, too, but this time strong arms quickly wrap around him, holding him close. Izuku feels pathetic. Eijiro shouldn't be comforting him right now, but he can't bring himself to pull away from the embrace. He's so warm, smells like that cedar cologne he always wears, and rubs his back in soothing circles. It feels nice.

Izuku wipes his face with the sleeves of his hoodie and flattens his hands on Eijiro's chest to push him away gently before lacing their fingers together and leading him over to the couch. Izuku hasn't said a single word since he arrived, and he can't bring himself to look Eijiro in the eyes, either. He's pretty sure Eijiro's wearing a rather confused and concerned expression, and if he sees it, he knows the tears will return again. Sitting down on the couch, Izuku crosses his legs over each other, and faces Eijiro, who does the same. A warm hand takes hold of Izuku's, bringing him to finally look up.

"Izuku… what's wrong? You seemed off when I called earlier… Is everything alright?"

Wiping his nose on his sleeve again, detaching their hands. Izuku takes in a deep breath before he speaks.

"I need to tell you something, and it's not good."

Eijiro half smiles when he looks over at him encouraging him to continue. Normally, his sweet face and encouragement would make Izuku feel better, feel comfort, but right now it just makes him feel even more guilty. Of course Eijiro would look understanding and act sweetly before he gets bad news.

"I've been lying to you."

Izuku looks down at the sofa, unable to meet Eijiro's gaze. The bile in the back of his throat feels like it's going to come up, but he needs to do this. Willing away the tears, Izuku tries to focus on the blinds across the room filtering the sun that shines through the windows. They're just a simple translucent white, not too long, but also not too short.

He used to hide behind them when he'd play hide and seek with Katsuki as a kid. There's a tiny little burn mark on the carpet over there that Izuku used to stand on. That silly burn mark always seems to make him smile. When his mother found it, she asked Izuku what happened and he told her he didn't know. Izuku's never been good at lying, and was awful about keeping secrets as a kid. But when Katsuki told him to be quiet about something, he listened.

He didn't want to get Katsuki in trouble back then, but looking back on it, they were only six... Izuku figures his mom had a feeling it was a case of Katsuki accidentally activating his quirk. No one would have gotten in trouble if he told the truth. But little Izuku would never rat Katsuki out. He was his best friend, and he'd have done anything for him. So he lied and took the scolding he knew he'd receive when his mother caught him.

Izuku hates that his mind seems to wander towards Katsuki at a time like this. He hopes that unlike his mom, Eijiro is more understanding about why he's been keeping information from him. Taking in another deep breath, Izuku shifts his eyes away from the blinds and over to Eijiro's face.

"'I'm, or well I was dating Kacchan... for almost three years." He pauses to amend himself, because obviously Katsuki doesn't see it that way. "Er, well, looking back on it… He was never my boyfriend. But it felt like we were dating all that time..." Izuku gulps, taking in Eijiro's calm expression. "We're not anymore.. but we were, and I…" Izuku's voice trails off, watching his fingers as they tremble.

"I love him. B-but he doesn't love me back." He laughs dryly. "I'm n-not sure why I thought he would... He's Kacchan... always looking out for himself and what's good for him. He probably doesn't think loving someone and being in a open relationship are in his best interests."

I'm not worth his time.

Izuku clears his throat and looks down at his feet.

"But... what this all means… is that I'm n-not a virgin, and I h-had sex with him before and a-after our first date.." Izuku's voice grows uneven as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I l-lied to you when you asked me if there was something going on with m-me and Kacchan… and it was wrong of me.. s-so wrong." Izuku looks up to find Eijiro's brows are narrowed and hands balled into fists.

"B-but about two months ago, we ah... broke up? I mean, as much as we could since he, ah… Since he wasn't really my boyfriend. I didn't lie about that." Izuku wipes at his eyes. "But um, we fought... and we didn't really talk for a-almost two months. The n-night I had the p-panic attack was the first time we spoke."

Izuku uncrosses his legs, moving them up to his chest and leaning into the couch. He tries to gauge Eijiro's expression, watching him as he continues.

"And you see, after we talked, I thought... I thought things would be fine again, that Kacchan would um... still want me..."

Izuku pauses for a moment to collect himself. His stomach is in knots, and he's starting to sweat. He feels like he's telling Eijiro that he's been cheating on him, playing with him, using him. But he hasn't, he likes Eijiro. Really, he does.. it's just, complicated.

"But we um, talked this morning... Kacchan and I, and it's… It's over. We're done. For good."

Eijiro chews his bottom lip, but he remains silent. His eyes are watery, like he's about to cry, and the idea makes Izuku's stomach turn. He can't blame him though, he'd be crying too. Eijiro didn't expect this, didn't expect Izuku to bring him inside and tell him he loves someone else. He was probably hoping they would cuddle, or makeout, or something other than cry on the couch.

Izuku takes in a shaky breath and sifts through his thoughts. He needs to make sure that what he says sounds sincere, and that doesn't hurt Eijiro any more than he already has. He needs to be sure he means the words he's going to say.

Because if Katsuki said he loved him this morning he wouldn't be having this conversation.

Eijiro might not have been his first choice, but he's also not a rebound. Izuku has always thought to himself that whoever Eijiro ended up with would be really lucky. Eijiro's amazing. He's kind, selfless, protects his friends, bends over backwards for them, and always has a smile on his face. He's also super attractive, a great kisser, and if he's being honest, Izuku is shamefully horny for his cock. Hormones aside, Eijiro's a wonderful person, going to be a great hero, and Izuku knows that being with such an amazing guy will lift him up, will make him better.

It might be selfish, but Izuku would be a damn fool to let this get away from him.

"And, to answer your unasked question… I-I'm the one who... walked away. And not because I don't care about him, but because being with Kacchan would be... unhealthy."

Eijiro's face scrunches, and he looks like he's about to say something, but Izuku stops him.

"It would be unhealthy because we both need to grow up more, not because he ever forced me to do anything, or hurt me." Izuku looks down at his hands resting in his lap, voice lowering. "He was nothing but kind to me for the most part, always made sure I was okay, never did anything I didn't want…" Izuku laughs pitifully at himself. "But it was all one-sided... He doesn't love me.. Never did. And if I stayed with him..."

He may have grown to love me one day...

"I would end up in an endless cycle of hope and hurt... I can't keep doing that to myself."

Izuku looks back and forth between Eijiro's eyes as tears spill from his own, waiting for a response. He doesn't speak right away. For a few minutes, all Izuku hears in the room is their breathing. Eijiro takes deep, slow breaths, probably trying to calm himself. Izuku hates that his words and actions have made Eijiro upset, made him cry. The urge to physically comfort him is an itch beneath his skin, but he knows he probably shouldn't scratch it. Eijiro may not want to be touched.

Fiddling with the hem of his sleeves, Izuku switches back to the position he was in before and rests his head on his knees. His thoughts are going crazy; he's surprised he's able to keep them all in.

He's not yelling, that's good. He's not saying anything though, so that's... not good…? Maybe he's trying to find the right way to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore. I don't blame him if that's the case.Why would anyone want to be with someone who just told them they love someone else?

I've lied so much. So, so much.

Should I say something? No, I've already said enough. He doesn't need to hear anything more from me.

Eijiro's fingers start to gently rub the back of Izuku's hand, a much kinder gesture than what he was expecting. Not that he thought he would hurt him, but there are less desirable ways to get his attention. Izuku lifts his head from his knees and looks to Eijiro's face. His ruby eyes are soft, with a hint of wetness from tears. The corners of Eijiro's lips turn up in a sad smile.

"Thank you." His voice cracks as he continues. "Th-thank you for telling me... But um... I hate to break it to you, but," Eijiro clears his throat. "Anyone who knows you could see that you loved him... And I, ah… I had a feeling you guys were hooking up… or at least, had in the past."

Izuku's eyes widen. His heart rate increases, and he breaks out in a cold sweat. His mind begins to race with questions. Why would Eijiro—

"Izuku."

Eijiro gently takes Izuku's hands into his own, pulling him from his thoughts, and Izuku looks up to see a warm smile through the blur of his fresh tears.

"I might have been slow on the uptake, but I've known you loved Kat ever since your graduation speech. And as much as I wanted to ignore the rumors… After graduation, it all started to make sense. I couldn't pretend that I didn't hear them anymore." Eijiro blinks his eyes a few times, and a single tear rolls down his cheek.

He knew? Why did he even… He seemed fine at the graduation party…? He still kissed me...

"But I… I guess I just got a little lost in you when your eyes were on me instead, so I… ah… I guess I hoped that whatever you guys had was already over…? And I thought maybe I could earn that kinda love for myself one day... I guess. I don't know…" Eijiro trails off, looking down to their hands. "B-but… thank you. Thank you for being honest." He sniffles and moves one of his hands away to wipe his eyes, taking a few moments to compose himself.

Izuku's heart constricts in his chest.

If he already knew, but he stayed anyway, maybe… Maybe he will still have me.

"But I have to ask… why now? Why… bother?" Eijiro ask with a frown, brows furrowed. Izuku takes a deep breath to be sure he can speak clearly. What he's about to say is important… could make all the difference in where they go from here. He wants Eijiro to understand, to really understand. He really does want to move on, to more forward with him.

"I'm telling you because I don't want to lie to you anymore. I want you to know everything that's happening and all that has already happened because... as crazy as it may sound, I like you Eijiro. All the feelings I've had for you are real. Everything I have done with you was because I wanted to…"

A crooked, watery smile falls upon Eijiro's face, and his eyes begin to glisten once more.

"I w-want to be with you. I do. I really, really do. You know, I… I've never met anyone else like you. You're always so kind, and positive, and patient… You always know how to put a smile on my face. And not only that, but you're strong, too. I love how you always make me feel so protected, how we have so much fun together. And it feels good when you hold me. My chest feels all warm when you kiss me. We might not be "in love" but I know… I know I could grow to love you. I know I could." Izuku's voice breaks as tears begin to run over, trickling down his cheeks. He can't believe he almost threw this away, threw Eijiro away for something that wasn't even real.

"But I also know that I've given you every reason not to trust me. And If you tell me you want to go home, and never speak to me again... well I deserve that."

Izuku puts his knees down and folds his legs under himself, inching closer to Eijiro. He pulls his hands out from inside Eijiro's and wraps them around the outside instead, encompassing Eijiro's and squeezing tightly. Taking in a deep breath, Izuku's eyes search the vermillion of the man in front of him.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you do still want to be with me, which I hope you do... I want you to be my b-boyfriend… Officially. But, only if you want to."

The couch suddenly shifts as Eijiro's hands pull away from his own, and Izuku's eyes scrunch shut as he waits for him to just get up and leave, but what happens instead makes his bottom lip quiver and fresh tears stream down his face.

A kiss.

Eijiro's warm hands cup the sides of Izuku's face and soft lips gently press against his own. Unable to return it. Izuku's chest starts convulsing as he inhales sharply through his nose, body shaking from the emotions rushing through him. When Eijiro pulls back, Izuku opens his mouth to speak, but is quickly silenced with another kiss to his forehead and strong arms wrapping around him.

"Yes."

Izuku hears the word whispered into his hair, and it's like the world has stopped. Blinking his eyes and furrowing his brows, he moves his hands to Eijiro's face, gently pulling him back so he can look him in the eyes.

Did he really say yes? He's not rejecting me? He wants to be with me after all this? After all i've done, all I've lied...? Why? I don't deserve him.

"Izuku."

Crap. Was I thinking aloud again?

"Yes. And yes, I want to be your boyfriend. I ah... heh... I'm kinda mad you beat me to it."

"I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend today on our date." Eijiro's face flushes, and he bites his lip. "I even had a whole speech planned." Eijiro entwines their fingers together now, rubbing little circles over the backs of them with his thumbs.

"But you beat me to it! Because… as you were telling me all of those things, all I could think was that it hurt you couldn't be mine… that you wanted someone else, and… Well, if you… If you do want me, really want to be with me… Then yes. I still want to be with you." He smiles softly. "I like you, Izuku. I wanna try to make this work between us. I want you to be my boyfriend, to kiss you whenever I want, in front of whoever we want, and to hold your hand in public, to call you after a long day of hero work and hear you talk to me about the annoying or amazing things that happened, to eat take out and watch movies on the couch and fall asleep all wrapped up in each other."

Izuku's eyes start to water again as he thinks about how much he wants that too. He wants a boyfriend—someone he can text all day and talk to all night, someone to cuddle with when he feels lonely, to take silly photos with and post on his snapchat. He wants this so badly.

Kacchan wouldn't give him those things. Not now, and maybe not ever. That's not him, not how he likes to live his life. Katsuki is so private. He doesn't like people knowing his business or asking him too many questions. Eijiro's willingness and desire to be so open and out there with him was one of the things that attracted Izuku to him in the first place. He likes that Eijiro isn't afraid to put his arm around him, to hold his hand.

Katsuki only did those things when they were alone, and it made Izuku feel like he was ashamed of him when he only did those things in private. It felt almost like he was embarrassed to be with Izuku, that he was using him. Izuku likes to think it was more than just sex for him, but honestly, he doesn't know anymore, and that fact that he doesn't know, is reason enough for him to try to move on with Eijiro.

He knows that Eijiro wants him, that he's in it for more than just the physical. There's no question about it.

Nodding his head, Izuku smiles back. "I want that, too. I want that so much."

Leaning forward, Izuku captures Eijiro's lips, finally kissing him in earnest. It's like all of his emotions and feelings are in that kiss, but before it can get too far, Eijiro pulls away.

"But under one condition."

Izuku silently starts to panic. He knew this was all too good to be true. But whatever Eijiro asks of him, he'll do it. He can't fuck this up. He needs this, needs Eijiro.

"I don't share, Izuku. I want you to be 100% with me. I want you to be all in. And the moment it no longer works for you, if it no longer works for you, please tell me. I know that he means a lot to you, and that a part of you will probably always love him… but, I need you to promise me you won't go back to Kat anytime soon. Let me earn your love and show you that I can be the best boyfriend you will ever have."

Stay away from Katsuki? Izuku knows that's not what he said, but he's sure it's implied. Staying away isn't a bad idea though. He already planned on distancing himself for awhile. They need space, and going from fucking, to dating, to breaking up, to getting back together, to breaking up again was exhausting. It might take a while for them to inhabit the same room without tension.

I hope Kacchan will want to be my friend someday. I don't know what I'll do if he never becomes a part of my life again…

"I promise. I promise that if i'm with you, I will only be with you. I'll be the best boyfriend I can be. I-I've never had a real boyfriend before, but I promise that I will be honest with you, and if I ever feel like it's not working, or I'm unhappy, then I will tell you… okay? I'm going to earn your trust."

Unlacing their hands, Eijiro moves one to the side of Izuku's face, smile growing as he speaks.

"Good. Thank you. Now, no more talking. I wanna kiss my boyfriend."

Bringing their lips together, what starts out as a few chaste kisses quickly turns into Eijiro pulling Izuku into his lap and running his tongue over his bottom lip. Shamelessly kissing his boyfriend on his couch, Izuku feels lighter. A weight has lifted off his chest. It feels good to be out in the open, to no longer have the burden of hiding his feelings, of lying to Eijiro or worrying about upsetting Katsuki. Izuku has a boyfriend.

And kissing his boyfriend feels really, really, nice.


	21. All my secrets away

After countless kisses, cuddles, a movie, and good food, Eijiro presses his lips against his boyfriend's one last time before he heads home. No, this was not how he thought his afternoon lunch date would go, but he's glad that this time with Izuku turned out the way that it did. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted, like he's been given a fresh start. It's nice, and it feels good to have an official boyfriend.

Eijiro's thought for awhile that Izuku had a thing with Katsuki. Or at least, he had a feeling something was going on. The dorm walls are paper thin, and people talk. He didn't want to hear it, but people reported hearing them having sex since the second half of first year. Thinking back on it, even Eijiro himself must have heard them before. He may not have known at the time that the other person in the room with Katsuki was Izuku, but knowing what he does now, there's no doubt in his mind that it was. Izuku told him that Katsuki didn't share, so unless he was watching some really loud and super realistic porn, he's heard them.

At least he's never heard Izuku screaming "Kacchan" like the others had said... That would have just been awkward.

Uncomfortable feelings about Izuku's past aside, Eijiro's happy that he no longer has to look both ways when he wants to steal a kiss, or think twice about holding Izuku's hand. Eijiro's been wanting to call Izuku his boyfriend for weeks, and now he can. For the time being, Eijiro still lives at home with his parents two hours away from Izuku. Not just being able to walk down a flight of stairs like he did when he was in the dorms, or quickly hop on the train, may pose a challenge. Not that he doesn't trust Izuku to be faithful, but not being able to see im whenever he wants, will suck.

At least there's video chat.

Earlier in the day, his parents told him that they would be checking out of the hotel, going home. Before they left, they made sure to give him enough money to take a train. They knew he was going to see a friend and didn't want him to feel like he needed to rush. Eijiro doesn't mind the train, heck, he took it everyday before they moved into the dorms. Aside from Mina, he's not sure anyone truly knew how far he lived from UA. His friends and family back home thought he was crazy for going at first, but there was no way in hell that Eijiro was going to pass up the opportunity to go to his dream school.

He also thought his dedication was super manly! Crimson Riot would be proud of the lengths he was going to get a quality hero education! At least that's what he told himself.

Pulling up Katsuki's address on his phone, Eijiro makes the decision to head over there before he goes home. The train station is really busy around six o'clock anyway, so if he could, he'd rather avoid the crowds and take a later train. He also isn't sure the next time he and Katsuki will be able to talk face-to-face. He really wants to talk to him about the things Izuku's told him today.

Despite everything, he still considers Katsuki to be one of his best friends, and he feels he owes it to both of them to talk, or in the very least, to be tell Katsuki that he's dating Izuku.

Walking up to Katsuki's door, Eijiro's chest starts to feel tight, mouth dry and heart pounding. It's crazy how close Izuku lives to Katsuki, no wonder they were best friends, they only lived maybe five minutes away from each other. Staring at the door, Eijiro almost wants to turn around and walk back, but walking away would be cowardly, and very unmanly. He needs to do this. They need to talk. Bringing his knuckles to the door, he knocks three times and waits. Eijiro holds his breath when the door starts to open.

There's no turning back now.

"Hello there! You're Katsuki's friend right?"

Mitsuki's smiling face greets him at the door.

"Hello Mrs. Bakugou! Indeed I am.. Is he um, is he home?"

Mitsuki holds open the door and ushers him inside. Standing in entryway Eijiro looks around. He doesn't see him, but that doesn't mean he's not here.

"He sure is... I'm sorry dear, but remind me of your name again?"

"Ah yes, sorry Ma'am, it's Kirishima Eijiro."

Mitsuki looks back at him and smiles.

"Ah yes, Katsuki's best friend! And um, you were also dating Izuku... Right?"

Eijiro blinks his eyes a few times and feels his face flush, he's not too sure how to respond to that. Especially since she said "were dating" almost as if she assumes they aren't anymore.

"I um, y-yeah.. Kat's my best friend.. And Izuku is well, um.. My b-boyfriend?"

Mitsuki's eyes widen for a moment before giving him a warm smile and leading him into the kitchen.

"I see. That's wonderful. Izuku is a sweet boy… do you want something to drink? Water? Tea?"

"Water would be nice, thank you."

Mitsuki passes Eijiro a water bottle and leans against the sink. Having awkward small talk with Katsuki's mom was not what he thought he'd be doing right now. He really wants to talk to Katsuki, but entertaining Mrs. Bakugou for a little while hopefully won't hurt.

"So have you been dating Izuku long?" She casually askes.

Eijiro starts to sweat, hands fumbling to open his drink.

"Ah, not really.. We um, made it official today actually… You um, said Kat was home?"

Mitsuki stares over at him a for a long moment before responding. It's like she knows something but is keeping silent. Eijiro can't help but think that his suspicions about Izuku sleeping over last night are true. Izuku told him they talked today, he honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was here last night.

"Yeah, he's here. He's outside in the backyard.. I'll walk you out there. I must warn you though, he's been a little… moody, but well, I can't say I blame him.. He's had a rough day."

The smile on Mitsuki's face as she's telling him this, and the tone of her voice are both warm, but also nerve wrecking. She definitely knows something. Eijiro shouldn't be surprised that Katsuki seems to have confided in his mom about what happened; it's his mom after all. But he'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel like the enemy right now. Mitsuki must know about Katsuki's history with Izuku. It's only natural that she'd want her son to be happy and for them to end up together… The thought doesn't make Eijiro feel any less uncomfortable though.

Walking over to the back door Mitsuki leads him outside and yells over to Katsuki.

"You have a visitor!"

Katsuki's sitting over in the corner messing with one of his gauntlets; he looks to be adjusting something on it. Over the years, Katsuki's made a point to learn not only how his equipment works, but also how its made. The last thing he's expressed wanting is to have to ship his stuff off somewhere to get it fixed, he'd rather do it himself. Katsuki didn't even bother look up from his work when his mom called out to him.

Oh joy. This won't be fun.

Before walking over to where Katsuki's working, Eijiro gives Mitsuki a quick 'thanks' and tries to prepare himself for what he knows will probably be an uncomfortable conversation. Eijiro feels sick to his stomach. He'd feel much better if Katsuki at least acknowledged that he was here instead of ignoring him.

When he gets over to the table Katsuki's working at, he takes a seat across from him and waits. The chirping of the birds, and the clanking of the wrench Katsuki is using on his gauntlet is making Eijiro feel uneasy. Being outside normally relaxes him, but not today. The air is thick with tension and Katsuki's eyes are focused on his gauntlet. He's always been good keeping calm under pressure. Katsuki probably knows why he's here, and if the roles were reversed, he can't even begin to imagine the thoughts that would be going through his head right now. In an attempt to break the silence, Eijiro clears his throat.

"Is ah, your gauntlet broken?"

Katsuki stops what he's doing and looks up, rolling his eyes.

"No."

The corners of Eijiro's lips slightly turn up. His response may have sounded angry and cold, but at least he acknowledged his existence.

"That was a dumb question, wasn't it?"

Eijiro shifts around a bit and starts to flex his fingers, hardening as they curl in, then softening them each time he curls them outwards. It's a unique nervous habit he developed as a kid. Katsuki moves his gauntlet aside, crossing his arms in front of him and turning away. He looks like a defiant child who's just been told 'no' by their parents. Mitsuki wasn't lying about him being… moody.

Not really knowing what to say to break the ice, Eijiro makes a comment about the weather.

"Really? The weather? That's not why you fuckin' came here. Jus' fuckin' say it, Kiri. I don't have time for small talk." Katsuki growls.

Eijiro takes in a deep breath, shifting his gaze over to Katsuki's deep crimson eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Izuku? You know I wouldn't have asked him out on date, or messed around with him at all if I knew you guys were a thing. I'm not an asshole, you know." Eijiro adjusts himself in his seat before continuing, trying his best to calm himself before he continues. Everything said had a lot more bite than he'd intended.

"Look, I know you guys weren't dating, and that he was never your boyfriend, but you don't just hook up with someone for almost three years, hang out with them on breaks, agree to wear matching outfits on Christmas, and write an almost twenty minute speech about someone you don't like." Eijiro pauses again. The volume and tone of his voice are becoming harsher by the second, his attempts to calm himself failing.

"Why did you tell him you don't love him? Why did you lie man?! And why did you lie to me when I looked you in the eye and asked you point blank if there was anything going on between you guys?" Tears start to wet the corners of Eijiro's eyes.

"Izuku, he... He told me everything. Told me that you told him not to tell anyone that you guys were having sex, and that he... he..." No longer able to stay still, Eijiro stands up and runs his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth a few times before stopping once again to lock eyes with Katsuki.

"Look, Izuku loves you. He loves you but is dating me. He's my boyfriend. I don't get it. Why did you let him get away? Why did you let me fall so hard for him? Why did you tell me it was OK to date him, insist on it even? Why Kat?!"

Eijiro wipes his eyes, he's almost at the point where he'd be considered hysterical. This isn't good. This isn't how this conversation was supposed to go, damnit!

"And even after all that, after you knew that you'd pushed the two of us together, you had sex with him last night." Eijirou huffs a deep breath, looking toward the sky as he gives Katsuki a second to deny it. He doesn't. "Well, didn't you!? I saw marks on him today that I know I didn't leave. I don't get you man! Where in your mind did you think it was OK to have sex with him when you knew that I was taking him out on a date? When you knew how I felt about him?"

Eijiro's voice starts cracking, words barely comprehensible.

"Both of you guys. Both of you did this to me. He told me you never took advantage of him, or made him do anything he didn't want to do, so clearly he wanted to be with you last night, but…. FUCK, KAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY NO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS AND TELL HIM NO IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DATE HIM?!"

Eijiro sits down, tears streaming down his face. He didn't think he'd get his upset. It's not fair for him to be taking this all out on Katsuki either. Izuku was just as much in the wrong as Katsuki was, Izuku shouldn't have been having sex with Katsuki behind his back… especially not last night. Hunching over in the chair, Eijiro wipes at his eyes, forearms resting on his knees. When the tears finally stop, he continues.

"I-I'm Sorry, Kat... I-I shouldn't be yelling at you. Izuku is just as much at fault... I just don't get it. Why'd you lie to him? Why'd you let me have him?"

Eijiro didn't come here to cry in Katsuki's backyard, or to yell at his friend. He came here to ask him why he didn't tell him he wanted to be with Izuku, and to ask him why he lied when he said there was nothing going on with them. He didn't think he'd get so emotional about it. But he's hurt. He knows he needs to talk to Izuku about these feelings too… though today was not the day to do it. But if he lets his feelings fester, they will turn into something bigger, something ugly, and it wouldn't be fair to Izuku.

When Eijiro's breathing starts to even out, he finally looks over at Katsuki. His face is red, eyes puffy, a napkin balled up in his fist—clear signs that he's been crying. Grabbing one of the napkins off the table, Eijiro blows his own nose and wipes his face, waiting for Katsuki to explain himself.

The words "M'sorry" come out of Katsuki's mouth so quietly Eijiro has to ask him to repeat himself.

...Did he just apologize?

"I said m'sorry. M'sorry I hurt you, sorry m'such an asshole, that I didn't tell you what was going on, and that I fuckin' had sex with Deku last night, okay?"

Eijiro's stomach sinks. Is that what he thinks? That he's just some asshole?

"Fuck, Ei… I never fuckin' said I didn't love him. I didn't fuckin' say anythin' damnit!"

Wait, what?

"God damnit! I fucked up okay? M'not letting you be with him. Deku fuckin' left me this mornin'. He told me that he was done. I didn't tell him shit! I just... FUCK!"

Katsuki's breathing sounds labored, voice starting to falter.

"I let him walk out the goddamn door this morning knowin' that it would be over between us. I didn't have the fuckin' balls to tell him how I felt. But ya know what? None of that fuckin' matters! It's better that he's with you... Y-you won't hurt him. All I ever do is hurt him."

Damn, Kat. You really love him.

"And don't worry... I'll stay away from him. M'sure he wants nothing to do with me anyway.."

To say that Eijiro feels like shit would be an understatement. His friend, his best friend, is so very much in love with his boyfriend. Eijiro's starting to question everything. Was it worth it to come here? Did he really need to know how heartbroken Katsuki is? Eijiro definitely didn't come here to make his best friend cry. Didn't come here to question whether or not dating Izuku is a good idea.

But at least Eijiro got to hear that Katsuki realizes what he was doing was wrong, and that he's sorry about it. Eijiro's mad, and he's hurt, and as much as he wants to still be friends with Katsuki, he's not sure how their friendship is going to work if he chooses to keep dating Izuku.

"Thank you for apologizing. Again, I-I'm sorry, too...do you want me to break up with him? Because I will. You love him, right:? Because if it's what you want, I'll walk right back over there and end it. I will, just tell me to do it. Tell me you want to be with him and I will put my feelings aside and…"

"Stop it, Kiri. J-just stop it. Don't fuckin' break up with him. What I feel, or how I feel about him doesn't fuckin' matter. Breaking up with him isn't going to make things work between us. It's jus' gonna make Deku sad and give him false hope."

Katsuki takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes.

"And besides, m'gonna be the number one hero dammit! Being in some stupid relationship would just slow me down."

Eijiro's eyes narrow and his chest tightness. What the heck is that supposed to mean? That hurt. Is that really how he's going to play this? Does he really think that dating Izuku will slow him down?

"Being with Izuku isn't going to prevent me from being a good hero, isn't going to stop him either. That was really mean man... I know you're upset, and I know that you're lying to yourself big time right now, but shit dude. What the fuck?"

Eijiro's heart starts pounding, he knows he's allowing himself to get more emotional about this than he should, knows that the words he's going to allow to come out of his mouth will hurt, but he's too caught up in the moment to stop.

"I hope you didn't tell him that. Because shit, that's cold. It's no wonder why he left you this morning! You really are an asshole at times you know that?! There are tons of pro heros who are in relationships that are at the top! Izuku and I are going to be the best damn heroes you'll ever see! Just you wait!"

The look on Katsuki's face is terrifying, Eijiro definitely struck a nerve. He knows he's about to be yelled at, blown up or worse. Standing up, Katsuki turns his back towards Eijiro and turns his head to the side. His voice almost too silent to make out what he says.

"I think you need to leave."

This was not the reaction he was expecting. In a matter of seconds Katsuki went from looking raging mad, to sounding utterly depressed. Eijiro knows he should be feeling empathy for his friend right now, knows he should be more sensitive to the fact his friend is hurting, knows he should walk away but he just has to have the final word.

"Fine. I'll leave. But you better stay away from Izuku. You don't sound like you're thinking very clearly, and he doesn't need you messing with his emotions. Don't screw this up for me, Bakugou."

Turning around, Eijiro walks away, resisting the urge to look back. He knows he's not calm enough to walk through the house, running towards the fence he leaps into the air successfully jumping up and over the fence and onto the sidewalk below. Almost as soon as he lands, a large explosion sounds off behind him. Turning around he's not surprised to see the mushroom cloud in the sky.

Pulling out his phone, Eijiro looks up directions to the train station. His mind is too foggy right now to remember how they got there last night. Once he figures out where he's going he tries to focus on the good things that happened today, because nothing that happened within the last hour was at all pleasant.

It's been a rollercoaster of a day, and all Eijiro wants to do right now is go home and sleep. It was nice spending time with Izuku, and although he's a little hurt, at least he came clean. Eijiro has to wonder though why he didn't admit to them having sex last night. Maybe he was embarrassed. Eijiro can't blame him, but it still would have been nice to told instead of finding out on his own.

Eijiro really hopes he knows what he's gotten himself into... He really likes Izuku, and he wants to make it work between them so badly. But dating someone who is clearly still in love with someone else...? Is he really making the right move?

Shortly after stepping onto the train and finding a seat, Eijiro ends up falling asleep. By the time he gets home, it's around nine-thirty PM, thankfully, he set an alarm to wake him. He figured he might pass out on the train.

Once he's home, he takes a shower and changes into his sleep clothes. Eijiro takes out his phone and finds Izuku's name in his contact list. Against his better judgement, he decides that he doesn't need to tell Izuku how upset he got today. Izuku isn't stupid, he knows what he did was wrong, knows that Eijiro was hurt by it. Telling him again won't help either of them move on. So instead, before sending Izuku a good night text, he opens up his camera, switches it to front facing, and takes a photo of himself blowing a kiss.

Eijiro: [Photo]

Eijiro: Goodnight babe 3

Eijiro: It was good seeing you today

Resting his phone on his chest Eijiro sighs. He'll be officially a part of FatGum's agency in a few weeks. He has an appointment later this week to sign contacts and go over some of the final details of his offer. The last thing he needs, is more stress. Feeling his phone vibrate Eijiro smiles when sees that Izuku texted him back.

[Photo]

Good night 3

I'm glad we talked.. Thank you for giving me a second chance

Izuku sent him a photo of him blowing a kiss back. Looking at the it brings a small smile onto Eijiro's face.

Eijiro: Call you tomorrow?

Tomorrow is perfect

Eijiro: Good. Night Izuku.

Good Night, Eijiro.

As soon as he closes out his text messages and puts his phone onto his nightstand, Eijiro finds himself drifting off into a deep sleep. With him living so far away, and both of them eventually moving into new apartments in order to start working, seeing each other in between might be a bit of a challenge, but it's one Eijiro's willing to take. He's going to make this work. He's going to be the best boyfriend Izuku will ever have.

Just you wait Kat. Just. You. Wait.


	22. Both

[Izuku] Good morning :)

[Eijiro] Morning babe 3

[Izuku] Sleep well?

[Eijiro] Yeah.. you?

[Izuku] Not really, I'm so nervous for today

[Eijiro] Don't be! Any agency will be lucky to have you!

[Eijiro] You're going to do great!

[Izuku] You think so?

[Eijiro] I know so! They're the ones who sent YOU offer letters silly!

[Eijiro] They want you, you just need to decide if you want them!

[Izuku] Yeah, you're right.

[Izuku] I already have my mind set though.. I feel silly going to all these agencies today.

[Eijiro] Don't. Going on interviews will help you decide which one you like best, I mean heck, what if you get there and Hawks is a jerk?

[Izuku] Ugh. that would be awful. I wanna work there so bad.

[Eijiro] I know babe, and I'm sure you will.

[Eijiro] You should send me a photo of you in your hero suit ;]

[Izuku] EIJIRO!

[Eijiro] What? You look good in your suit.

[Eijiro ] And I miss you.

[Eijiro] Last weekend seems like forever ago and I wanna see you

[Izuku] Okay, but you gotta send me one back kay?

[Eijiro] Always babe.

Checking the time before putting his phone in his pocket, Izuku heads to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. It's eight am, and his first appointment isn't until ten, so cereal it is! Not that he really knows how to make much else, and his mom already left for work. So cinnamon squares will have to do! Part of him thinks he should have tried to make eggs, but with his luck, he'd burn them. He'll be living on his own in just a few short weeks! He really should have paid more attention to all those times Katsuki tried to teach him how to cook during the summer months.

Kacchan…

Shaking his head, Izuku pours himself a bowl of cereal and goes through the photos he and Eijiro took last weekend, trying to take his mind away from Katsuki. He and Eijiro have been dating now for a few weeks, and have made a point to see each other every weekend. Eijiro started doing some work with Fatgum during the week and has been able to get weekends off. Since his parents house is about a thirty minute train ride to the agency, and Fatgum wants all of his rookie heroes to live close by, the agency is setting him up with a place that's within walking distance. Since it's taken longer than normal to set him up in his new place, he's been allowed to have weekends off. Once he moves into his new apartment—which he should be doing this weekend—he will get a new shift.

Izuku's been a little jealous that Eijiro has already started working. He feels like he's chomping at the bit to get started, which takes a little more time when you have so many offers to sort through. Although he ultimately has his heart set on working for Hawks, he's gotten so many offer letters, it wouldn't be fair not to weigh all his options. Over the past few weeks he's narrowed it down to five agencies. Hawks, Miruko, Kamui Woods, Best Jeanist, and Ryukyu. Each of these heroes offered him a decent sign-on bonus, housing, and are close enough to home that he can make sure his mom is well taken care of. They're also some of the top heroes, so his chances of being able to climb the rankings will be higher if he works with one of them.

After finishing his cereal, Izuku runs to his bedroom to change into his hero costume. At each of the appointments he has today, it's expected that he shows up as Deku, and although being a hero has been his lifelong dream, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. Each of these agencies wanted him, so it wasn't like he needed to show them why they should hire him. There also wouldn't be a test, or a bunch of interview questions—or so he hoped—just meeting with the Heroes who wanted him, and figuring out if they would be a good fit.

Hopping into the shower, Izuku quickly washes up before changing into his costume. After zipping up the back, pulling on his leg and arm supports, and lacing up his shoes, Izuku walks over to his mirror to mess with his hair before taking out his phone. Trying to find a good angle, Izuku eventually decides on a pose that shows off a bit of his ass, and he smiles before snapping a photo to send to Eijiro.

Eijiro has been sending him photos in his hero costume on almost a daily basis, and most of them are just cute selfies, but some of them... Some of them make Izuku's mouth water, encouraging all his blood to run south. Especially the ones he takes at night in the bathroom before showering. There's just something about seeing Eijiro all sweaty and dirty after a long day of hero work that really turns him on. The smirk on his face and the way he sometimes bites his lip is also just really fucking sexy.

So far, they have both been too shy to send anything more than a shirtless selfie. It feels too early in their relationship, which is a little silly seeing as how they've already seen each others dicks. Since most of their alone time has been at Izuku's house when his mom has been home, they haven't really done more than make out and grind against each other since formally starting to date. Needless to say, Izuku is just a little excited for Eijiro to get his new apartment.

Being pent up is no fun.

Inko sadly hasn't taken Izuku and Katsuki's break-up very well. She asked him about it a few days after they had their big fight. Izuku figures Mitsuki must have said something to her, and is a little surprised Katsuki said anything at all, let alone enough for her to gossip to Inko about. Izuku thought Katsuki was more likely to keep to himself, to tell Mitsuki to 'fuck off,' but apparently that wasn't the case. When he considers it now, however, he figures it shouldn't be all that surprising that Katsuki would talk with his mom about these things; he's really grown up over the past year.

Having to explain to Inko about how he and Katsuki were no longer a thing was painful. Not just because that meant he had to admit to himself that he wasn't going to go back to him, but because his mom was so...disappointed. She cried. Cried. Seeing his mom cry made Izuku lose it. It was like all the emotions from that day came rushing back to him. Telling her he was dating Eijiro didn't go very well either. He got an ear full about how he shouldn't have jumped into a new relationship so quickly, and how he should have let himself heal and think first. It's not that she doesn't like Eijiro—she doesn't know him really—but she knows Izuku, knows that he needs time to process things.

Izuku has admitted to himself that maybe getting with Eijiro so soon after being with Katsuki may have been a little too impulsive, but there's no turning back now. They're together, and he's happy. But maybe allowing himself time to cry, eat ice cream, and wallow in his sorrow would have helped him stop feeling so... guilty. He hates that he never allowed Katsuki the chance to say anything, or for them to talk. Not that talking would have solved anything… Katsuki made it pretty clear that he wasn't ready or possibly even willing to return his feelings.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Izuku looks over the e-mails he received from the agencies one more time about what he was expected to bring and what time he needed to be there. Finally, it's time for him to leave the house. Part of him really wishes for a car—not that taking the train is bad, or that he knows how to drive, but if he did drive, he wouldn't have to worry about running into Katsuki. Izuku has a feeling that a lot of the agencies that want him, also want Katsuki. Izuku's also reasonably sure that Katsuki didn't drag his feet as long as he did when it came to picking a place to work, and has likely already gone on all his hero interviews to choose an agency.

He knows Katsuk isn't working yet though; his mom told him last night. Why she insists on telling him all these little updates about Katsuki is beyond him. Yes, Inko and Auntie Mitsuki are best friends but still, he doesn't need to know. Maybe she is hoping that Izuku will break up with Eijiro and crawl back to him. Or maybe she knows that deep down Izuku still really cares about him and wants to know how he's doing. Yeah, that's probably the case. Inko knows him pretty well, and it's been clear as day to her since he was little how obsessed he was with Katsuki. Part of him still is, if he's being honest. Izuku's constantly having to push all kinds of intrusive thoughts about him out of his head.

When Izuku gets to the train station, he's thankful that he doesn't see anyone he recognizes. His mind is going a million miles a second thinking about his first appointment. He's meeting with Hawks first, and Izuku's freaking out. Ever since the start of second year, when the rankings came out, Izuku has been wanting to work for Hawks. To think that Hawks sent him an offer… is almost too much to handle.

I wonder what he's going to ask me? Will I have to talk about my quirk? Will he be interested in hearing about how I was quirkless? Gosh, I hope not. I wonder why he wants me… probably because Kacchan and I were so highly ranked. I wonder if Kacchan will work there too... Probably not.. We haven't talked in weeks. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to work with me. But nothing gets in the way of Kacchan and his goals.. So maybe.. Maybe he will… Gosh darnit Izuku!! Stop it! Stop thinking about him.

Pulling out his phone, Izuku sends out a quick text to Eijiro.

[Izuku] I'm so nervous.

[Izuku] What if I say the wrong thing?

[Izuku] What if there's a villain attack and he has to reschedule?

[Izuku] What if a villain attacks the train and I'M late??

[Eijiro] Woah, babe, calm down. You're blowing up my phone.

Izuku shifts a little in his seat, feeling queasy. Eijiro hasn't really seen the side of him that freaks out like this before. And after how he acted when Izuku had a panic attack a few months ago, he's not sure how much he'd be able to handle this side of him. He reacted fine that one time… but still, Izuku would prefer not to let things get that bad again. Whenever he felt like this in the past, he'd normally reach out to Katsuki so they could fool around to calm his nerves. He desperately wishes he had someone to cuddle with right now, just to hold his hand, to lean on, to tell him it's going to be alright.

[Izuku] Sorry! I'm just… UGH nervous!

[Izuku] I wish you were here :(

[Eijiro] I wish I could be there too.

[Eijiro] You'll do great! It will all go well! I promise!

[Eijiro] I'm so proud of my popular boyfriend who all the agencies want! It's so manly!

Izuku feels his face heat up; he's always been a sucker for praise. He knows Eijiro means the words he says too, knows that he's not just trying to butter him up before he meets with Hawks. Eijiro's always been so kind and genuine. Even when someone has done something he thinks is uncool, he's found a way to tell them without blowing up. Izuku's never seen him yell or get upset with any of his friends. He knows he has it in him though. There have been a lot of villains he's gotten really, almost scary, angry at. Izuku hopes he never has to feel what it's like to have that side of Eijiro directed towards him.

[Izuku] Thanks. Really. Thank you.

[Izuku] It's just a lot you know? I've only been dreaming about this my whole life!

[Eijiro] I know, me too. You got this babe.

[Eijiro] 3

[Eijiro] I gotta get back to my patrol. I'll call you when I get home?

[Izuku] Okay. Be safe!

[Izuku] 3

Closing his phone, Izuku hears the name of his stop being announced over the loudspeakers and is kind of shocked at how little time it took for him to arrive at his destination. Stepping off of the train, he tries to ignore some of the looks being thrown his way. He isn't too recognizable, but people always seem to stare when he walks around in his hero costume. A small smile tugs on the corners of his lips thinking about how he used to look at all the heroes out and about when he was a kid. He remembers being so awestruck, dreaming about becoming one of those heroes someday.

Before he picked up his costume, one of the things he had Mei add to it was a special pocket for his phone. A lot of heroes have special cell phone pockets added to their suits, but most heroes don't carry a phone at all. A lot of agencies would prefer they don't have one and just utilize an earpiece to communicate with the agency's switchboard.

There has been a lot of debate in recent years about cell phones being unprofessional for heroes to have while on patrol. A lot of the older crowd thinks that it's a distraction, and that young heroes especially will be irresponsible, allowing a villain free reign for things like robbing a bank because they're too busy taking a selfie. On the other hand, there are a lot of people who feel they are important to have so heroes can communicate with their families if there is an emergency. The younger generation also thinks cell phones should be allowed because they like to follow their favorite heroes' social media accounts, and some heroes make all kinds of fun content while out on patrol.

There are a lot of heroes who believe having a large social media presence will help boost your ranking. Izuku's one of those people who likes to follow his favorite heroes on social media, so he really hopes that whatever agency he works for lets him have his phone out. He'd like to produce content for his hopefully soon-to-be fans.

He checks the time once more before slipping his phone back into his special pocket and taking a deep breath. It's nine forty; he's twenty minutes early. The outside of Hawks agency looks so different from the last time he saw it. Fly—the official name of the agency—is a tall building with a red and gold theme. There are two pillars in the front of the building, both of which have a wing like design on the bottom of them and are wide enough at the top for someone to stand atop and watch over the city. It's rumored that Hawks will stand up there from time to time to keep watch. Izuku's never seen him do it, but there are tons of photos on Instagram and twitter of what looks like a winged figure standing atop them. The pillars are too tall to really get a good look at the highest surface, but people still claim they've seen him.

When he walks inside, Izuku is instantly greeted by a very put together looking receptionist who gives him a big grin.

"Hello there! You must be Deku! You're meeting with Hawks-sama at ten AM, correct?"

Izuku puts on his best and brightest people-pleasing smile and walks over to the reception desk.

"Yes ma'am, I am! Do you need me to sign in?"

The overly happy receptionist hands him a clipboard with a form that reminds him of a new patient form and questionnaire you'd get at the doctor. He takes it, along with a pen, and follows her to an area where he can sit down to fill it out. Looking over the questions, he finds them pretty basic. He needs to provide his name, date of birth, address, quirk/quirk description, where he went to school… all of things that will be added to his personnel file if he chooses to join the agency. As he's answering the question about why he wants to work here, a familiar deep voice sounds from the lobby.

"Ground Zero! Yes, yes, we were expecting you!"

Kacchan!?

Izuku's heart drops, and a rush of dread and anxiety wash over him. Sweat starts forming on his neck, the temperature in the room suddenly feeling a lot warmer than it did a few moments ago. The only sounds Izuku hears are his rapidly increasing heart rate and the suddenly very loud clock on the wall.

What is he doing here?

This can't be happening.

Not now.

Calm down Izuku. Focus.

He inhales deeply through his nose, then exhales through his mouth as he reflexively begins to count.

There are six chairs in here. The colors of the chairs are red, gold, silver, and black. The wall is white. I smell coffee; there must be a machine by the reception desk. I can hear footsteps from people upstairs, the rustling of pens and paper, and the clock ticking on the wall.

Deep breaths, Izuku. Calm down. It's fine. You're fine.

It's. Just. Kacchan.

Taking a look at the clock, he finds that it's now nine-fifty. In ten short minutes he will hopefully meet with Hawks, and Katsuki—well, Katsuki will be in the lobby, really, really early for his appointment.

"Deku?"

The perky voice of the receptionist disrupts his thoughts, causing him to look up, momentarily locking eyes with Katsuki before shifting his gaze over to the polite woman. From the corner of his eye, he sees Katsuki walking over to a chair in the far corner.

"Yes ma'am!?" He asks, probably a little too brightly.

A gentle smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

"When you are finished with the questions, I've prepared your guest pass, I will need your ID, however, before I give it to you. You'll get it back when you return the pass."

Nodding his head, Izuku looks down at his final few questions while she walks back on over to her desk. Izuku can't help his eyes from finding their way over to the corner to sneak a peek at Katsuki. He's looking as handsome as ever in his hero suit. With it being the end of March, it's finally warm enough for him to switch back to his spring and summer costume. His toned arms and sculpted chest are on full display.

Thankfully, Katsuki ordered a redesign of his costume so he no longer had to carry around his heavy gauntlets. He still has them, but they're lighter. Mei designed a material that was strong enough to take a hit, but also light enough for him to move around freely. Both gauntlets are off to the side, resting in an empty chair at the moment though. Izuku imagines it must be just a little hard to write with them on.

When he finishes his last question, Izuku walks to the desk and fishes out his ID so he can get his guest pass. As he's doing so, his arm bumps into something solid behind him, and he jumps. Turning around to see who he's hit, his face quickly goes from pale to deep red as he locks eyes with Katsuki.

"Ahhh! S-Sorry Kacchan! I ah, didn't s-see you behind me."

Katsuki clicks his tongue, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get yer badge, nerd."

Quickly spinning back around, Izuku extends a shaky hand to the receptionist, handing her his ID and apologizing profusely for the delay.

"No need to apologize Deku! Hawks-sama told me to make sure both of you were finished before taking you guys up to see him, and we are still very much on schedule!"

Taking the guest badge from her and moving aside to allow Katsuki to turn in his forms, Izuku blinks his eyes a few times and presses a finger to the bridge of his nose trying to process what she just said.

"Did you just say b-both? As in taking us both up... at the same time?"

The receptionist, who Izuku now sees is named Yuki, looks between both boys and turns her head sideways.

"Huh? You don't know?"

Looking over to Katsuki, Izuku catches his eye to see if he knows what in the world she is talking about and thankfully, he too seems not to know what's going on.

"No. No one told me I'd be havin' the same interview time slot as Deku. Why the fu—heck would they?" Katsuki growled.

Gee Kacchan, can you sound any more disgusted?

Yuki's eyes widen and she plasters a super bright, toothy grin onto her face before stepping out from behind the reception desk to walk them over to the large doors, leading out the main part of the agency.

"Ah well, I'm sure Hawks-sama will explain soon! Please follow me. Let me show you where you need to go."

Feeling his stomach churn and his heart rate quicken, Izuku resists the urge to look over at Katsuki and follows Yuki over to the doors. Once inside, Izuku's eyes widen, looking around at the inside of the agency. It's huge! The atmosphere of the place is also really relaxed. There are lounge chairs, couches, a ping pong table, a large kitchen, cubicles outlining the perimeter, and all kinds of bright and uplifting artwork on the walls. There is also a second floor visible from the first which looks to house offices and sleeping quarters.

After allowing them to look around in awe for a few moments, Yuki points over at the stairs and gives a brief wave over to another person on the far end of the room.

"Impressive isn't it? Hawks-sama really wanted to make his agency look and feel like home."

All Izuku is able to do is nod his head. The nervousness and discomfort he was feeling have already turned to excitement. This agency looks awesome! Izuku can picture himself spending his time here, working at one of the desks, bonding with his fellow heroes, sharing meals together in the kitchen... A gentle hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality.

"Up the stairs and to the right is Miko. She's going to meet you guys on second floor and take you over to Hawk-sama's office. When you're done, I'm sure he will walk you guys out to drop off your guest badges… so hurry along! You don't want to keep them waiting!"

Izuku gives Yuki one more smile and nod before walking toward the stairs located at the opposite side of the building. For a few moments, Izuku forgets that Katsuki is walking beside him, and he again starts to look around the agency with stars in his eyes.

"Oi, stop draggin' yer damn feet, Deku. I don't feel like havin' to wait for your slow ass at the top of the stairs because yer too busy ogling this fuckin' agency."

Izuku looks down at the ground for a moment before shifting his gaze to Katsuki. He's stopped a few feet in front of him, looking as if he's waiting for Izuku to catch up.

"S-Sorry, Kacchan.."

"Tch. whatever. I have no fuckin' clue why we have the same damn appointment time. But since we do, m'not gonna let you make us late."

Izuku smiles a little to himself. That's Katsuki, always striving for perfection, never allowing anyone to slow him down. Izuku tries to think if there was anything in his offer letter, or if anything was told to him in one of his follow up calls about Katsuki sharing this appointment time. He thinks he'd remember if there was. Katsuki's memory, however, is even better than his own, so if he doesn't remember being told anything about them interviewing together, then they must not have been told.

Izuku's just glad that they are being civil. This is the first time they've seen or spoken to each other since Izuku dramatically left him. His mind is a mixture of emotions right now, but thankfully the excitement of being in this amazing agency and going on his first hero interview appointment is drowning out all the negative, uncomfortable emotions trying to fight their way up to the surface.

At the top of the stairs, the woman Yuki mentioned—Miko—is waiting for them with a bright smile on her face. Extending a hand out to Katsuki, Miko shakes his hand before moving on to Izuku, then gives them both a folder of information.

"Welcome to Fly! As I'm sure Yuki told you, my name's Miko! I am Hawks personal assistant. In the folders I've just handed you are packets of information about Fly and the things we here at Fly expect from our heroes and sidekicks."

Izuku opens up his folder and swallows. There's a lot of stuff in there. Looking over at Katsuki, he hasn't opened his, but again, that's typical of him. He tends to listen first, read later.

"But don't you worry about all that for now, what's most important is getting you on over to see the boss! Come, follow me, I'll show you where his office is."

As Miko is walking them to Hawks' office, Izuku again finds himself in awe. The names on the doors of these offices belong to some of the top heros in Japan! Izuku can only dream to have an office up here one day. They pass a very lavish looking gym which appears to have a pool and a sizeable looking library as well as a computer room.

Distracted by the sights around him, Izuku finds himself bumping into Katsuki, only this time it's more than just his elbow bumping into the blonde... it's his face colliding with his back.

"Oomph! Ah!"

Katsuki turns around lowly growling at him under his breath.

"Shit, Deku. Pay attention!"

Izuku feels his face heat up as he steps away, right hand moving to the back of his head rubbing, grateful he didn't drop his folder and all the papers with it. Sheepishly meeting Katsuki's gaze, Izuku chokes out a quick apology to both him to Miko for spacing out.

"This place is j-just so… amazing. I ah, didn't realize we um, stopped moving."

Miko raises her brows in amusement and smiles at him before opening the door to Hawks' office.

"Well as long as you don't act that way in the field, I'm sure we can forget that this happened."

Katsuki shakes his head, and Izuku feels the embarrassment wash over him all over again.

"O-of course not! Won't ah, won't happen again."

Giving him a quick wink, Miko opens the door to the office, motioning for Katsuki and Izuku to step inside.

"Ground Zero, and Deku are here sir," Miko says with a smile.

Getting up from his seat, Hawks glides toward them, practically flying to the door. He thanks Miko for showing them in and watches as she walks out, shutting the door behind her. Once the door is closed, Hawks extends his hand out to both young heroes, enthusiastically welcoming them into his office with a wide grin.

Hawks' office its rather extravagant and large, almost like a studio apartment. The only thing he's missing is a loft and a kitchen. As soon as Izuku walks in, he's hit with a gorgeous view of the city thanks to the floor to ceiling windows. A huge Fly logo in bright bold letters hangs on the wall behind Hawks' desk. Underneath the logo is an assortment of photos and articles. Izuku also notes a photo of Hawks and Endeavor; the two of them have been rumored to be very close friends. In the middle of the room are two loveseats, two large plush chairs, and a marble coffee table, while a bar cart and fridge are stationed near the door. The rest of the room is decorated with more marble, golds, and beautiful flower arrangements. Izuku can only dream that he has an office this nice some day.

"Ground Zero! Deku! It's an honor to have you both here! Please, sit, sit. Make yourselves comfortable! Would either of you like a drink? Water, soda, juice, wine perhaps? I have white... red... sparking...?"

Izuku and Katsuki both share a look at the mention of alcohol, and neither seem to know what to do when he grabs three glasses.

"Um, Hawks, s-sir we're not o-old enough to..." Izuku starts to say before getting cut off.

Hawks starts cracking up, looking at both boys with a big smile on his face.

"HA HA! That was a test! Of course you guys aren't old enough to drink!" Putting the glasses down he leans against his desk, throwing his head back, laughing up at the ceiling. "Oh, that one never gets old!" He giggles.

Izuku puts a hand on the back of his head, laughing nervously as he and Katsuki are guided to sit down on one of the loveseats. It almost reminds him of when they would have their weekly meetings with All Might at UA, although those meetings usually ended with them going to a training, or back to Izuku's dorm to have sex. This meeting will definitely not end in either of those activities. Sitting down on the loveseat, Izuku tries to sit as close to the arm rest as he can; the last thing he needs is an awkward thigh touch.

After pouring them each a glass of water, Hawks takes a seat on the other love seat, crossing one of his legs over the other, still grinning widely.

"Thank you both so much for coming today! I am positively thrilled to have such bright, young, and talented new heroes such as yourselves in my office. Here at Fly we only send out offer letters to those we feel will be able to bring good things for our agency, and to those who have what we feel are some of the most promising futures."

Izuku beams, excitement brewing in his chest. Working for a top hero has always been a dream of his, and this opportunity could also help guide him in opening his own agency one day.

"Now, I'm sure you're also wondering why I asked both of you to come in at the same time."

Izuku looks at Katsuki, who seems to be trying very hard to bite his tongue.

"Well, not only do we want you both to work here, but we'd also love for you to work together!"

Inhaling sharply, Izuku's eyes widen, face heating up as he steals a glance at Katsuki to gage his reaction. He also looks to be a little shocked, but that shock quickly turns to anger as his face starts to wrinkle, eyes twitching when he responds.

"You want me and Deku to work together?"

That sure was tamer than I thought it would be.

Blinking with confusion, Hawks moves his head back and forth between the two before a look of concern washes over his face. It only lingers for a moment before it's replaced with a small, practiced grin.

"Yes. After hearing you both give such heart warming speeches about each other, and learning how well you work together from my contact at UA, I figured it would be something you two would want..."

Neither boys say a word as Hawks continues. At the time, yes, it was what Izuku wanted, it's something he's wanted ever since he was a kid. It's been a dream to work side by side with Katsuki… but a lot has changed this past month.

"Almost all of the agencies I've talked to want you guys to work together, and if you did, I'd even be able to set you both up in one of our agency's paid-for apartments. We can have you in the same unit if you'd like. We like our hero partners to be close, and living together is one of the best ways for that to happen!"

Katsuki's lips have formed a tight line, the twitching in his eyes intensified.

"No." Katsuki practically growls out.

"You don't have to live together, of course! We can have two separate units. That works too! Living together is a big step in any relationship, but regardless of whether you live together or not, you'd have the same shifts and same days off. We'd give you both a very generous sign on bonus, and it would be easy to get the two of you tons of promotional campaigns together as well.."

"No."

Izuku never thought that hearing one word would hurt so much. No, he doesn't want to live with Katsuki either. He has a boyfriend, after all. It wouldn't be right. And yes, he agrees that maybe being hero partners would be a little less than ideal, seeing as how they haven't even had a chance to talk about anything that's happened. But… hearing the way Katsuki refused, hearing the dark, firm, and almost angry tone he's using… hurts.

Smile dropping from his face for a moment, Hawks again looks between the two. Izuku's trying his best not to show his emotions, but it's becoming difficult. This is all so overwhelming, and he almost wants to cry. He can only meet Hawks' gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean 'No,' Ground Zero? Do you not want to work here? Or just not with Deku? ...Am I missing something here?"

Not wanting Katsuki's chances of working here to be lost, or for Katsuki to lose his cool, Izuku quickly interjects as soon as Katsuki opens his mouth to speak.

"S-Sorry Hawks, sir. I think what Kacchan is objecting to is being hero partners, n-not because we wouldn't work well together, but because I know he has always liked to work independently…"

Turning his head, it appears as if the fuze is slowly fizzling out. Izuku takes that as an okay sign to continue.

"Just to clarify, sir, do we have to work together if we both decide to work here? Is it an all or nothing type of deal? I've wanted to work at this agency for a while now, and I would hate to lose out on the opportunity…"

Izuku lets out a breath, tongue nervously licking his lips. Hawks' face softens, and his body shifts in his seat.

"Well it's not a deal breaker, no. You don't have to work together. You also don't both need to work here. I would love for you both to be here of course, but if only one of you does, we will still offer the same benefits, sign-on bonus, and everything else."

Feeling better, Izuku lets himself relax. He really hopes none of the other agencies he has appointments with today have double booked him with Katsuki… but Hawks did say all the agencies he's talked to want them to work together. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Izuku tries to focus on the information Hawks is giving and not on more potential awkward meetings with him and Katsuki.

The rest of the appointment goes rather smoothly, Hawks describes a typical day, goes over the benefits of working for Fly, some of Fly's history, and their mission statement. They also get a tour. They see the entire agency for the most part, and meet some of the heroes already working there. In true Izuku fashion, he's been using some of the paper in the folder they were given to take notes, kicking himself that he forgot his notebook at home.

As soon as they get back to the reception area to return the guest passes, Katsuki drops his off and leave so fast that one might think there is an emergency. The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of Izuku's stomach returns, and as much as he tries not to, he can't help but feel that he is the reason Katsuki left so quickly.

Walking out of the building Izuku's surprised to see Katsuki outside the building, angrly pacing back and forth, almost like he's waiting for him. As he starts to walk down the street, planning to go to his next appointment with Miruko, Katsuki's growls.

"Deku."

Stopping in his tracks and turning around, Izuku takes a deep breath.

"Kacchan…?"

Katsuki storms over to him, and for a moment, Izuku gets a flashback of when of Katsuki used to drag him behind the school when they were 13 to kick his ass. Bracing himself for what he hopes won't be a fight, Izuku stands his ground. Standing mere inches away, Katsuki narrows his eyes, voice deep, dark, and… kinda hot.

"Did you know about this? Did you fuckin' know we'd be at this meeting together? Where are you off to next? Because if I have to share all my goddamn meetings with you today I swear to god I will—"

Returned Katsuki's angry look with a scowl of his own Izuku doesn't let him continue.

"You'll what, Kacchan? Fight me? Hurt someone? Please. I had no idea that we'd both be meeting with Hawks at the same time. I may be smart, but I had no clue that those stupid graduation speeches would make people want us to work as hero partners."

Izuku presses his palms against Katsuki's chest, pushing him backward. He digs into his pocket to fish out his phone, then pulls up his schedule.

"I'm meeting with Miruko's agency at twelve, Best Jeanist at one-thirty, Kamui Woods at five, and Ryukyu at seven. What do you have scheduled for today huh?"

Katsuki scoffs, taking out his own phone and letting out a loud cry of frustration before angrly shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"GOD DAMNIT. Miruko and Jeanist fuckin' booked us for the same time slot... And so did fuckin' Ryukyu. I didn't want to work for that tree hero, so I didn't schedule with him, but I bet he woulda booked us together too god damnit!."

Katsuki backs away and starts to pace before placing his hands on his temples and taking in a deep breath. The whole time, Izuku wrestles with conflicting emotions. If he knew then what he knows now, he probably wouldn't have spent half his graduation speech gushing about Katsuki. A month ago, Izuku would have been thrilled to find out that agencies wanted them to work together, that they would provide housing for them to live together. But now? Now he's just confused, upset, nervous. This is all too soon. How is he going to explain this all to Eijiro?

Walking back over to where Izuku is standing, Katsuki looks at his phone before he practically mumbles his next few words.

"We have fifteen minutes, shitty Deku. If we have to go to all these stupid meetings together, we might as show up at the same time. And I'll be damned if I show up late thanks to your slow ass. So get yer ass moving, Deku. Miruko's is two blocks down."

The rest of their appointments go about the same. They fill out paperwork, get a tour, go over the benefits, get told they want them to work together, ask if it's okay if they don't, and then go on their merry way to the next agency. When it comes time for them to take a break in between Best Jeanist and Ryukyu, they both agree to meet back up at the train station at six. Ryukyo's agency is the furthest away, and Katsuki insisted they catch the same train.

It's eight pm by the time they walk out of Ryukyu's office. Izuku's tired and hungry. He barely had time to eat more than a bag of chips for lunch—not that he'd tell Katsuki that; he'd be pissed. Katsuki barked at him earlier about making sure he ate a decent lunch before he went to his next meetings. Even when they are in this awkward phase of their, whatever it is, friendship? Acquaintanceship? Huge ball of sexual tension? Katsuki seems to care about Izuku's well being.

It's kind of sweet.

In the elevator on their way down to the first floor, Izuku's stomach growls. A dusting of pink washes over his face as he tries to pretend that it didn't happen.

"You didn't fuckin' eat, did you?"

Katsuki glares at him, but all Izuku can do is look at the ground and shake his head.

"Dumbass."

"Gee, thanks Kacchan."

As soon as the elevator makes it to the bottom floor, Izuku bolts out. His desire to deal with Katsuki's teasing or anger is very low right now. All he wants to do is get on the train and go home. As soon as he makes it to the sidewalk, he feels a hand grab onto his arm.

"Deku!"

Whipping around, Izuku wishes he was surprised to see that the hand belonged to Katsuki.

"What, Kacchan? I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want to go home. I'm not in the mood to listen to you lecture me, or to hear you tell me for the fourth time today about how mad you are that we had to share that meeting together, okay?" Attempting to tug his arm away, Izuke whines, unable to disconnect himself.

"Let me go, Kacchan. C'mon."

Instead of letting him go, Katsuki wordlessly begins pulling him down the street. Too tired to use one for all to fight back, Izuku lets him. After about five minutes, he finds himself outside of a ramen shop.

"We're getting dinner before we go home, Deku. Get inside."

Scrunching up his nose, Izuku's emotions get the best of him, and he feels like he's about to break. It's been a long day. A long and stressful day. And as much as eating a steaming bowl of pork ramen would make him feel better, this doesn't feel right.

"Why, Kacchan?"

Letting go of his arm, Katsuki lets out a frustrated sigh and moves one of his hands to the bridge of his nose.

"Because you're hungry, I'm fuckin' hungry, and… fuck, Deku. This isn't some shitty attempt to take you out on a date, or whatever the fuck you think it is. We just sat down with four fuckin' agencies… We can't work together, Deku.. We need to fuckin' sit down and decide where we're both going to go, damnit!"

Dropping his hand from his face, Katsuki takes off his gauntlets and clicks a button on them to make them shrink, a feature Mei must have added before they graduated. If Izuku wasn't feeling so drained he would be geeking out right now.

"Look, if you don't want to fuckin' eat with me, it's fine. I get it. But I'm going inside."

With that, Katsuki turns around and enters the shop.

Eating Ramen with Kacchan to talk about our meetings today isn't cheating, right?

Before Katsuki slips inside, Izuku calls out to him.

"Kacchan, wait! Let me.. Let me just call Eijiro first, okay? Get us a table?"

Nodding his head, Katsuki heads inside, and Izuku takes out his phone. Finding Eijiro's number, Izuku presses the call button. Thankfully, it only rings a few times before Eijiro picks up.

"Hey babe! What's up? You done for the day?"

Izuku smiles, looking towards the ramen shop. He sees that Katsuki got them seats by the window.

"Hey, yeah, I'm done. I'm um, ahh.. Please don't get mad, but um. I'm with Kacchan."

Izuku can almost feel the sadness and see the discomfort he's sure is on Eijiro's face.

"Okay... um... Why?"

Taking a deep breath in and out, Izuku closes his eyes, bracing himself.

"He was at all my hero appointments. Hawks, Miruko, Best Jeanist… They all scheduled me and Kacchan to come in at the same time. They, um, want us to be hero partners. He was at my last meeting too... And um, we were going to get dinner to talk about the different agencies, so we can decide which ones we will each go to.. Because we um, can't work together… So I just… I wanted to ask... is that okay with you?"

Waiting for Eijiro to respond, Izuku opens his eyes and lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The worst that can happen is that Eijiro will tell him he doesn't want him to go, and well, he won't. Katsuki would... maybe understand… right?

Eijiro sighs. "Ah, yeah, you'll have to tell me more about that later—the double meetings that is, but of course, babe! I'm sure you're starving. Go eat! I trust you. Thanks for telling me though!"

"Thanks, Eijiro. I miss you… call you later?"

Fiddling with the bag of papers he now has hanging on his arm from all the places they went today, Izuku smiles. He would do anything to be able to kiss him right now.

"Of course. Have a good night!"

After saying their goodbyes, Izuku hangs up his phone and heads inside. Shortly after getting to the table, a waitress comes by and serves them their food. Looking down at the bowl in front of him, Izuku is surprised to see the meal already prepared.

"Tonkotsu. It's ah..."

My favorite.

"Got extra pork... Eat. Then we can talk about the agencies."

Opening up his chopsticks, Izuku starts to dig in. He truly shouldn't be surprised that after all these years, Katsuki knows his favorite type of ramen. He also shouldn't feel some stupid flutter in his chest, or try to tell himself that he saw a blush form on Katsuki's face. This isn't a date. This is dinner. Dinner with Katsuki to discuss the meetings they had today.

Nothing more.

Just.

Dinner.


	23. Swing, swing

Looking out the window, Katsuki tries not to watch the stupid smile that forms on Izuku's face, the flush on his cheeks, or the way his face lights up as he talks to Eijiro on the phone.

Nope.

He's looking at the menu and ordering food for them both. Izuku's always been so damn predictable when it comes to what he wants to eat, especially at restaurants. It's always something with pork, and thanks to all the times they've gotten ramen together, he knows exactly what to order. Looking over at Izuku one more time, he swallows back the lump in his throat when he sees Izuku hugging his fucking phone to his chest.

Damn nerd.

When Izuku sits down at the table and sees his ramen, the look of excitement on his face makes Katsuki's stomach flip. He tells himself it's from hunger when he answers the question he knew Izuku would ask.

"Tonkotsu. It's ah..."

Your favorite.

"Got extra pork... Eat. Then we can talk about the agencies."

Bringing his chopsticks to his mouth, Katsuki tries to focus on his food and not the stupidly cute nerd in front of him. This wasn't how he planned on talking to Izuku again; truth be told, he didn't really have a plan, but he would have preferred it being on his own terms. Then again, he's not being forced to eat dinner with Izuku—he's hungry damnit! Izuku is, too, and he knows damn well that if they didn't go out to eat together, Izuku would have gone home and went to bed without eating at all. Then he'd be starving in the morning, or wake up with a headache because his dumbass didn't eat.

Not that it would be his problem if Izuku woke up feeling unwell; it would be Eijiro's… or his moms, or whomever else he tries to cry to. Katsuki doesn't wish it was his problem either, not really.

Well, maybe a little.

Unlike Izuku, Katsuki didn't decide to jump right into a relationship. He's given himself time to think, to reflect, to realize how stupid he was and how much he's lost. But he also knows he doesn't need him. He meant what he said when he told Eijiro that he didn't need a relationship to slow his rising in the rankings. He also doesn't want people to think he's "soft." Villains don't need to know that Ground Zero has a weakness—not to say that Izuku is weak, but Katsuki doesn't need some asshole villain trying to hurt or kidnap Izuku to get to him. Katsuki would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to the damn nerd.

Katsuki has also had enough time to determine that he's kinda pissed. He knows he's not perfect, and he could have just told him "I love you, too" the three times he said it, but still. He fucking gave Izuku his all! Katsuki treated him like a goddamn gem! Fucked him, gave him all the cuddles and attention Izuku likes so much, cooked him breakfast...Izuku should know that's not the type of thing he just does.

Izuku… Izuku's special goddamnit!

Izuku should know by now that Katsuki expresses himself with actions. Words are a pain in the ass to get out. Katsuki would rather show him…and Izuku should know that. He didn't even give Katsuki time to explain himself, or the opportunity to say anything at all really. He just fucking assumed that Katsuki didn't love him or care enough about him to be together. It was bullshit. He fucking left, and instead of letting it all sink in, he jumped right on over to Eijiro, then sent him over to fucking yell at Katsuki.

They had a good night, and a great morning… Fuck him for leaving.

As much as he wishes he wasn't, Katsuki's still hurt. Seeing Izuku as much as he has been today has been hard. Part of him wants to kiss him and tell him he's sorry, but he also wants to tell his ass off for making such a stupid fucking assumption.

But he's hungry, and they need to eat.

He can suppress his emotions for a few more hours.

Most of their meal was spent in silence. Katsuki was a little too tired to do more than eat and Izuku seemed to be as well. When they are both nearly finished, Izuku starts to fidget with his chopsticks, making that stupid face he always seems to make whenever he's nervous about what he means to say next. Taking a long sip through his straw, Katsuki narrows his eyes.

"What, Deku?"

Still messing with his damn chopsticks, Izuku bites his bottom lip and looks up to meet Katsuki's gaze.

"I ah, I'm kinda tired, Kacchan... Do you um, think we could meet up tomorrow to talk about the agencies? I don't know if I would be able to give the conversation my all right now…"

Finishing the last bit of his ramen, Katsuki huffs. He also doesn't feel like he could talk about the agencies right now either. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's beat, mentally and physically. Setting his chopsticks down on top of his bowl, Katsuki motions for the waiter before addressing Izuku.

"Tch. Fine. We can meet tomorrow at the coffee shop or something... I don't need you coming by. The hag'll start fuckin' gettin' ideas in her head."

When the waiter comes by to hand them the check, Katsuki hands him his card, not allowing Izuku to even see the check before the waiter walks away. A small flush forms on Izuku's face as he stares down at his empty bowl.

"You didn't need to pay, Kacchan… I have money." Izuku sounds so small. It's almost adorable the way he's pouting.

"Whatever. I'm the one who made us come here. Don't think about it. It's just money, Deku."

When the waiter comes back, Katsuki signs the bill and they leave, walking towards the direction of the train station. Looking over at him, Katsuki notices that Izuku is dragging his feet. At the rate he's going, they're never going to make it in time for the ten o'clock train. They already missed the nine o'clock train, and there's no way they will make the nine-thirty. Izuku is moving way too slowly. Stopping to wait for Izuku to catch up, Katsuki taps his foot. Izuku's face hits his back.

"Ahh! Oh dammit, I keep running into you today, Kacchan. I'm sorry... I'm so tired."

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki holds out his arm, and Izuku furrows his brows, looking down at the arm and back to his face.

"Uh, Kacchan... I um, can't walk if you're blocking me…"

Letting out a groan of frustration, Katsuki pinches the bridge of his nose, arm still extended.

"Grab onto my arm, shitty Deku. I don't need you lagging behind, slowin' us down, and fuckin' falling into a ditch because you're not fuckin' paying attention!"

Feeling his face heat up, Katsuki looks away, Izuku's eyes are wide, and his mouth does that damn twitchy thing that gives Katsuki all kinds of stupid warm feelings. He's not asking them to hold hands, he's just extending his arm so he won't fall behind. As soon as he's about to put his arm back down, he feels Izuku's hand loop around it, their arms locking together, and Izuku's head leaning onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kacchan."

"Whatever. I don't want to miss the train. Let's go."

When they get to the train station, thanks to the fast pace Katsuki sets and Izuku holding on for dear life, they make it in time to catch the nine-thirty train. When they step onto the nearly empty car, Izuku detaches himself and finds somewhere to sit. With his luck, Katsuki figures Izuku will fucking fall asleep and miss their stop, so Katsuki takes a seat next to him. Izuku gives him a small smile and looks out the window. A few minutes of silence pass before he speaks.

"Hey, Kacchan?"

Katsuki hums in response.

"I um.. I ah.. D-didn't tell Eijiro to go over to your house to y-yell at you... He told me that he did the next morning. He um, was upset.. He thinks he ruined your friendship..."

Katsuki rolls his eyes. Of course that dipship would think that. Is their friendship ruined? No. Katsuki is super pissed at him though. He had no fucking right to storm over to his house, to yell at him, or to demand answers. Katsuki should probably try to talk to him though... He's been avoiding his phone calls for weeks.

"Tch. That dumbass. M'not gonna throw away our friendship over some petty bullshit."

Katsuki hears Izuku gulp and start to pick at his nails, remaining silent.

"I'll fuckin' call him this week... Ya happy?"

Katsuki watches as a small smile spreads over Izuku's face. Damn him. Why the fuck does he need to look so cute? Katsuki nudges his shoulder.

"Anything else you gotta say, Deku?"

Izuku takes in a deep breath, straightening out his shoulders before turning to face Katsuki head on.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I know you um, didn't want the same things that I did… I shouldn't have slept with you that night... Or said what I did... It wasn't fair for me to tell you that I, um..." Izuku pauses, taking in a shaky breath. "I shouldn't have expressed my feelings like that."

God damn nerd. Who the fuck does he think he is appolgizing for loving Katsuki? He's also making the assumption that Katsuki didn't want to hear it. Not that he did… or that he was ready for it… but it did make him feel good. It's nothing to say he's sorry for.

"It's fine, nerd. Don't stress out… You said what you said, and that's that. Can't take it back, so just move forward."

Katsuki's chest hurts. This conversation fucking sucks. If Izuku didn't fucking jump into a realtionship with Eijiro, Katsuki might…

No. Stop it. You lost your chance. That ship has fucking sailed. You can't have him.

Leaning back to stretch out and spread his legs for comfort, Katsuki rests his arm on the back of the seat and looks ahead, unwilling to meet Izuku's eyes.

"You also fuckin' have Shitty Hair now… He better fuckin' treat you right. I'll kick his ass if he hurts you"

Izuku repostions himself, leaning back against the seat.

"Oh, Kacchan." Izuku laughs. "When are you gonna stop threatening to hurt people?" Izuku smiles big and bright, then fishes out his phone from his pocket.

"C'mon, watch a video with me. We won't be back home for another hour."

Katsuki moves his arm off the top of the seat to ruffle Izuku's hair before placing it back where it was. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips when he sees Izuku pull up an All Might video on youtube. At least it's one Katsuki hasn't seen before. Some beauty guru made a makeup video where they are turning themselves into All Might. The video is a little weird, but it's whatever. Katsuki's too tired to complain.

About thirty minutes, and five makeup videos later, Katsuki feels Izuku's body slumping onto his side, hears his breathing change, and when he looks down at him, he's asleep. Seeing Izuku's sleepy face makes Katsuki feel all soft, and his stomach knots up. A part of him really wants to move his arm down to wrap around him, to kiss the top of his head, but he knows he can't. He knows he should try to gently wake him and get him to lean against the window instead… but Katsuki's body won't move.

They only need to be on this train for about thirty more minutes. It's not like anyone is watching, and when he calls Eijiro later, he can tell him that it happened. Taking ahold of Izuku's phone, Katsuki scrolls through youtube to find a compilation of videos that doesn't have anything to do with makeup. Maybe some cooking videos will distract him from the aching feeling in his chest and the anger caught in his throat.

Things could have been different, but he fucked up. He can't really blame anyone but himself for that.

When the train starts pulling into the station close to their homes, Katsuki gently rubs Izuku's shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Deku, wake up. We're here."

Katsuki's voice comes out so soft and warm that he's almost embarrassed. He needs to quit entertaining all these mushy feelings for him. He's taken.

"Nngh… Kacchan, did I fall asleep…?"

Izuku brings his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes like a stupidly cute little rabbit as they flutter open, not yet realizing he's still cuddled against Katsuki's side.

"Yeah, you've been ah, sleepin' on me for a half hour, but ya gotta get up. This is our stop."

Izuku's face turns a rosy shade of pink as he looks over at Katsuki and shoots back up and away.

"S-Sorry, Kacchan... I um, h-hope I didn't bother you…"

Looking away from Izuku's blushing face, Katsuki stands up to make his way to the door, Izuku following after him. When they get there, Katsuki turns his head to see Izuku clutching his bag of materials to his chest. He clicks his tongue.

"Don't worry about it, Deku. You were tired. Shit happens."

Izuku seems to relax upon hearing Katsuki's words and looks up at him with a bright, genuine smile.

"Thanks, Kacchan."

Katsuki looks away again as the door opens, briskly stepping off the train to shield his redding face. The last time they walked home from this train together they did so hand-in-hand, and ended up sleeping together. So this time, Katsuki makes sure there is a healthy distance between them, and when they get to the crossing where they need to go their separate ways, Katsuki decides it would be best not to look at him when they say their goodbyes. Damn nerd might try to give him a hug if they stop, and Katsuki's heart won't be able to take it.

Lifting up his hand as he turns the corner, Katsuki waves.

"See ya, Deku."

Slowing down a little bit, Katsuki waits to hear Deku wish him farewell in return and smiles when he hears the nerd calling out to him.

"Bye, Kacchan! See you tomorrow!"

Shit. Tomorrow. Katsuki almost forgot that he agreed to meet up with him tomorrow to go over the agency meetings. Hopefully after they do, they won't need to see each other again any time soon. Today was hard, and also really frustrating. Thanks to those goddamn speeches, none of the agencies they visited today saw him as an individual. Although the idea of working with Izuku crossed his mind from time-to-time, he wanted to earn his ranking on his own. He didn't want to hide in Izuku's shadow; he wanted to prove to himself and to everyone else that he was the best! And he didn't need anyone's help to get to the top, especially not Izuku's.

They can't work together. They can't. Not only does he not want to be overlooked because of him, but Katsuki knows that being around Izuku almost 24/7 won't be healthy. He needs to distance himself, and working side-by-side will only distract him from reaching his goals.

He can't have that.

Walking into his house, Katsuki heads straight to his room, then into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. He's got another long day ahead of him tomorrow, so hopefully sleep comes quickly.

Katsuki texts him at seven AM, asking him to meet him at the coffee shop by their homes at eleven. When Izuku arrives an hour early, he orders a coffee and picks a large table in the back of the shop to lay out the materials they were given from the agencies he and Katsuki visited together yesterday. After he got home last night, Izuku fell fast asleep. He knew he wanted to wake up early to pull together all of his notes from the various sheets of paper he'd written on yesterday. He knew he was going to forget something. He should have made a list of what to bring.

All the time he and Katsuki spent with each other yesterday was confusing. There were so many emotions running through Izuku's head, and he feels... guilty. He knows he didn't do anything wrong, didn't do anything to compromise his relationship with Eijiro, but something about going out to dinner and sitting so close together on the train… didn't feel right. As much as Izuku keeps trying to convince himself that going out to dinner was just... dinner… it felt like… like the date he always wanted Katsuki to ask him on.

Trying to get his mind off of Katsuki and last night, Izuku calls Eijiro. He normally has his first break around this time so he should be able to answer. He didn't get a chance to call him last night, and hasn't done more than text him this morning. It will be nice to hear his voice. Finding his name in his favorites list, Izuku listens to his phone ring.

"Hey babe!"

A small smile tugs on the corners of Izuku's lips as he responds. Hopefully he's not too busy.

"Hey! I'm uh, at the coffee place that I texted you about this morning a little early and I um, I miss you. You busy?"

After taking a sip of his mocha frappe, Izuku fiddles with the straw, mixing his drink.

"Not at the moment! I don't have a lot of time though, Fat Gum is letting me take a half day, so I only have about ten minutes."

"A half day?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah, I talked to Bakugou super early this morning, and he and I are going to meet up after you guys are done going over your agency stuff... We're going to meet up by UA to go for a run and talk."

Shifting in his seat, Izuku looks over at the clock on the wall and over to the door. A part of him feels really nervous for Eijiro, but he's also happy Katsuki called him back. He's a man of his word.

"That's good! I ah, may have told Kacchan that he should talk to you. I hope you don't mind."

Eijiro laughs on the other end of the phone and Izuku takes another sip of his drink, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I had a feeling that you may have mentioned something… He always seems to do what you ask of him. I don't mind. I'm just a little nervous. He was super short with me on the phone… but that's Kat! He's never been one for long phone conversations. At least not with me."

"If you say so. Unless it was beneficial for him, I don't feel like I've ever been able to get Kacchan to do anything... Heh. I'm super glad you guys are meeting up though… Lemme know how that goes?"

Realizing he may have overstepped his bounds, Izuku quickly tries to backtrack his words.

"But ah, only if you want of course! I don't need to know what you and Kacchan talk about."

"Gosh, you're so cute Izuku. I'll let you know how it goes… but hey, I need to get back. I'll call you later, kay?"

Jutting out his bottom lip and looking down at his coffee, Izuku tries his best not to sound disappointed.

"Okay…Talk to you later..."

"Ahh you sound so sad! Stop that… I miss you, Izuku."

Izuku bites his lower lip and runs his hand over his notebook, taking hold of his pencil and spinning it in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you this weekend."

"Same! I'm so excited to move into my new place, and for us to get some much needed alone time… but I really gotta go. Bye, babe!"

"Bye."

Looking at his phone, he sees that it's ten thirty. Izuku takes a long drink from his coffee and goes over his notes. Being able to spend proper alone time with Eijiro this weekend sounds amazing. Hopefully his talk with Katsuki goes well today... Eijiro and Katsuki were really close, and Izuku would hate to be the reason they stopped being friendly. He also really wants Eijiro to be in a good mood this weekend, and although it's only Wednesday, and a lot can change in two days, if their talk goes badly today, it could put Eijiro in a mood, and if he's in a mood... well, he may not be able to enjoy their time alone as much as he'd like to.

After about twenty minutes, the coffee shop door opens and in walks Katsuki. He's dressed rather casually, in a pair of loose fitting shorts and a tight fitting sleeveless top in his signature black. He almost looks as if he's planning on working out. Katsuki must not plan on coming home after he and Izuku meet for coffee today, because in addition to the bag slung over his shoulder, he's holding his water bottle, and as he comes closer, Izuku notes he has on a pair of bright orange running shoes. Izuku lifts up his hand to wave at him as he walks over.

"Hey, Kacchan!"

Izuku smiles brightly as Katsuki sets his bag and water bottle down in an empty seat across from Izuku, then motions over to Izuku's now empty drink.

"You ah, want somethin'? M'gonna get a drink and some food."

Looking over at the registers, Izuku remembered seeing some lemon pound cake that looked really good. They also had parfaits and sweet rolls… he really could go for something to eat… but he doesn't need Katsuki paying for it. Digging into his pocket, Izuku pulls out some money and stands up to hand it to him.

"Yeah, sure! Can you, um, get me a slice of lemon cake? And maybe a coffee?"

Looking down at Izuku's hand, Katsuki looks to be hesitating for a moment before he takes the money and walks over to the front to order. When he comes back after a few minutes, a small plate with a slice of the cake and a cup of hot coffee is placed in front of him. Katsuki then walks over to get what he ordered: a cup of what looks like black coffee and a fruit cup. When he sits down, Katsuki also hands Izuku back his money, counting the bills in his hand he notices that it's the same amount he gave him moments ago.

"K-Kacchann..." Izuku whines. "I gave you this to pay for my food."

Sticking a fork into his fruit cup Katsuki stabs at a piece of melon.

"Yeah, and? Quit complainin'"

Popping the melon into his mouth, Izuku swears he sees a slight flush run across Katsuki's cheeks. Gripping his money, Izuku grumbles something about how he will have to pay next time as he shoves it back into his pocket before moving to take a sip of his coffee.

Mmm... cinnamon. With just enough cream and sugar. Kacchan knows me so well.

Putting down his fork after taking a few more bites, Katsuki motions at the table.

"So, explain your nerd notes to me. I see you already made pros and cons lists."

Swallowing his food, Izuku pushes the cake and coffee aside and gets to work explaining all his notes. When Izuku got up this morning he ended up narrowing it down to two main agencies; Hawks and Miruko. Both agencies are close enough to both their homes, offer the same amount of pay and benefits, and provide housing. What it really comes down to in Izuku's eyes, and something he's sure Katsuki will value as well, is how well the heroes in each of the agencies do rank wise. Both of the agencies are rather new, but already have some of the best heroes. Some of their former classmates will also be at them as well. Ochako is choosing to work for Miruko and Fukimage for Hawks, but thats all they know for now. Izuku still really has his heart set on Hawks.

Katsuki has also done his research before they meet up this morning, Izuku's surprised he doesn't want to work for Jeanist. But then again, there has been a lot of controversy surrounding him since his fight with All for One. It always amazes Izuku to see how intelligent and organized Katsuki is. He's always taken his studies seriously and has been wicked smart since they were kids. Those traits are some of the many reasons why Izuku admired him so much.

After about an hour of back and forth analysis, Katsuki leans back in his chair and groans.

"Look, Deku. You and I both know where ya wanna work."

Looking up from his notebook, Izuku meets Katsuki's eyes and feels his face heat up. Katsuki's right. Izuku wants to work at Fly. Although being with Miruko over at her agency Independence would boost his career, it's not where he wants to be.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll accept the offer to work for Independence. You work for Fly. I've screwed up enough lately… m'not gonna prevent you from going where you wanna go, Deku."

Katsuki's voice sounds so broken, honest, and Izuku feels his heart swell. His mouth grows dry, and he can barely force his lips to form words let alone look at Katsuki without wanting to cry.

"Th-Thank you, Kacchan."

Despite his best efforts to keep them in, the tears pooling in the corners of Izuku's eyes start to spill, bottom lip quivering. Izuku can't meet Katsuki's eyes, too nervous to see his facial expression, and too angry at himself to calm down. Izuku barely notices when the seat next to him is no longer empty.

"Oi, Deku."

Izuku looks up, slowly turning his head towards Katsuki before shifting his eyes back down to his hands where they're folded in his lap. Unable to control himself, Izuku starts to shake while more tears roll down his face. This is just all too much. Deep down, very deep down Izuku still really wants to work with Katsuki. He wants them to be hero partners, to live together, and to make their families proud. But he can't. He messed that up when he left that morning without letting them have a proper conversation. He messed that up when in his state of vulnerability, he asked Eijiro to be his boyfriend.

This is just so much to deal with, so much weight to carry. Katsuki is letting him work where he wants and is giving up his dreams for Izuku. Katsuki's wanted to work there too. Never once has he mentioned anywhere else. The feeling of strong arms around him and the warmth of Katsuki's chest start to calm him down. He shouldn't feel comfort from this embrace, shouldn't be wrapping his arms back around him in return, shouldn't be wishing he never had to let go. He has a boyfriend, a boyfriend he likes, a boyfriend he wants to have sex with and spend time with. He has a boyfriend who's not sitting in front of him, stroking his back and running hands through his curls right now as he cries.

After what feels like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes in reality, Izuku untangles his arms from around Katsuki's back and moves away from his chest. The urge to lift his face and kiss the pink lips in front of him is strong when soft hands cup the sides of his face, and thumbs wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Talk to me, Deku."

The hands on his face move to his shoulders and eventually fall to Katsuki's lap. With loss of the embrace, Izuku also loses the confusing feelings he had in the pit of his stomach. He's able to even out his breathing and look up at the concerned mahogany eyes in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. This is all just a lot… you know? I just... I just thought things would be different. I, ah... I never thought that choosing an agency would be this hard. And I…" Clearing his throat, Izuku grabs onto the fabric of his shorts and looks down at his hands.

"I never thought I'd be a pro hero without Kacchan next to me."

Looking up to meet Katsuki's gaze, Izuku tries to read him, tries to see what he's thinking but gets nothing. He takes a deep breath before continuing on.

"And I know that's my fault. I left you that morning. That was me… and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the beginning, sorry I let myself get carried away and fell in love... It was just supposed to be sex… nothing more, nothing less… and I messed that up." Pausing to wipe his eyes with a napkin from the table, Izuku lets out a self-deprecating laugh.

"I ah, heh, shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I jumped into a relationship with Eijiro without giving myself time to think, or time for us to fix things…"

Katsuki's hand grabs onto Izuku's, causing him to look down at the hand in his lap with a small smile on his face before looking back up.

"Deku."

"Yeah?" He sniffs.

"You're happy with Eijiro...right?"

Katsuki's eyes shift between Izuku's, and regardless of how much he wishes he could go back and change time, how much he wants what he's about to say not to be true, and how he wants to kiss those perfect lips, feel that hot tongue slide against his own, Izuku whispers his next word.

"Yes."

Katsuki moves his hand away from Izuku's and shifts back in his seat.

"Then it's fine, Deku. M'fine. I can't fuckin' go back and change things. Jus' promise me one thing…"

Katsuki's cheeks start to redden as he says his next few words.

"Come back to me if it ever stops workin.' Don't go crawlin' into some other fuckers arms if your heart breaks and you find yourself single. I'll kick Eijiro's ass… okay?"

A genuine laugh escapes Izuku's lips as he smiles over at Katsuki's honest face.

"I promise."

Getting up from his seat, Katsuki moves back over to his chair to start gathering up his stuff. Taking the hint, Izuku starts to do the same.

"Good. Now I gotta head out to go for a run with your fuckin' boyfriend. M'sure he'll tell you all about it later. Go call Hawks and eat a proper lunch when you get home. I'll ah, I'll see you later, Deku."

Slingling his bag over his shoulder, Katsuki turns around and heads out the door. Gathering up the rest of his things, Izuku throws away their trash and makes his way out of the coffee shop to go home. When he leaves, he turns his head to the side to see Katsuki walking towards the train and smiles when Katsuki looks back and meets his eyes. Izuku lifts his hand to wave goodbye.

See you later, Kacchan.


	24. First

"Today's the day!"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"You're not excited?"

"Ehh, I mean, having my own place will be nice, but the actual act of moving doesn't excite me. I'd rather take a nap."

"Yeah, I feel you… but I dunno, I'm just really excited!"

"Your boyfriend coming to help?"

"Uh, no. Just my parents... Which is fine."

"What, your parents don't know you're gay or what?"

Eijiro takes an extra long moment to respond as he takes off the rest of his equipment and gets ready to shower. His parents know. They do… They just… They just may not be as open to meeting Izuku quite yet. After promising that they would meet Tetsu for almost two years, and not meeting him, his parents started getting annoyed.

Each time his parents invited Eijiro and Tetsu out to dinner when they were in town, or Eijiro told them that Tetsu would be coming over when they were on break, he always ended up having some type of "last minute" thing come up, and he'd cancel. Towards the end of their relationship, he just stopped trying to get Tetsu to meet his parents. He got the impression that Tetsu just didn't want to deal with parental interactions.

It hurt.

Not that he thinks Izuku would do the same, but Eijiro's just not sure he wants to take that step forward in their relationship right now if he doesn't have to.

Having to explain to Hitoshi that he doesn't want to introduce Izuku to his parents because his parents asked him if he was actually gay or just lying to piss them off… isn't something he really wants to get into right now.

Because unfortunately, that actually happened. His parents started to ask him if he really had a boyfriend. If he was actually gay, or if he was telling them he was as a joke. Tetsu didn't let him post any photos of them together on social media, and wouldn't take selfies with him either. The conversation Eijiro had with his parents after he and Tetsu broke up was awful. He ended up telling them everything. They felt sorry for him, but at least they no longer doubted that he was gay.

"Naw, they know. Izuku just has stuff he needs to do, y'know? He signed a contract to work for Fly yesterday, and I think his mom and All Might are taking him out to dinner to celebrate… He's going to come by afterwards."

It's not a lie. Izuku is going out to dinner to celebrate, but Eijiro also didn't ask Izuku to come help him move either. Izuku offered, even told him he'd cancel his dinner plans—like the selfless, wonderful boyfriend he is—but Eijiro told him to just come by after he's done with dinner. He still has a bunch of the shrinking tabs Mei made, so it's not like there will be a bunch of heavy lifting. Eijiro also doesn't really have a lot of stuff. He plans on using his sign-on bonus to help him buy some furniture. So for now, the only big stuff he has to worry about are his bedroom set and the kitchen supplies his parents graciously gifted him.

Thankfully a bed and cooking supplies is all he really needs for his plans tonight and tomorrow morning. Since they're getting the keys tonight, Eijiro plans on going with his parents to his new place early tomorrow morning to get it over with. Hopefully he can have everything unpacked and maybe even put away before Izuku gets there. Eijiro has been shamefully looking forward to getting his new apartment and this night for weeks.

Eijiro is very, very ready to do more than just make out in Izuku's bedroom.

"Ah I see. No Bakugou either?"

Although their talk the other day went well, and they were able to get back on better terms, he isn't going to be around either. It would be a long way for Katsuki to travel, and something about having Katsuki in his apartment before Izuku doesn't feel right. He truly is relieved that they talked though. Eijiro felt like shit about how he acted the day he and Izuku started dating. Yelling at Katsuki in his own home was disrespectful and very, very unmanly.

It's a miracle that Katsuki was able to forgive him. If their roles were reversed, Eijiro's not sure if he'd be able to be as forgiving. It was clear as day after he saw Katsuki that afternoon at his house that he loved Izuku, and although he promised on their run earlier this week that he wouldn't try to get in their way, Eijiro knows it will be hard for Katsuki to watch the person he's in love with be with someone else. So Eijiro is still going to reiterate his suggestion to Izuku that it might be best to keep his distance.

"Yeah, no. Just me and my parents."

Hitoshi lowly laughs as he takes off his shirt, looking around as if to make sure they are the only ones in the locker room, which they are—thank god.

"Well, when Izuku does come over tomorrow night, just ah, try not to be too loud when you, y'know...seal the deal." Hitoshi grimaces as he finishes his sentence.

Eijiro feels his face heat up as he turns away to wrap a towel around his waist, trying to remove the rest of his clothes without exposing himself. As he turns, Hitoshi appears to be doing the same. Thanks to everyone's total confidence at UA, Eijiro has seen almost all the guys naked at one point or another, so it's not like it would be a shock for Hitoshi to see him, but now that he's dating Izuku, Eijiro doesn't really want anyone else to see him without his clothes on. As silly as it may sound, he almost feels like it would be a form of cheating to expose himself to someone else.

As he's making sure his towel is secured to his waist, Eijirou heads inside one of the stalls as he responds.

"Heh, yeah, noted. Just ah, try not listen, kay? I can't promise you we'll be quiet… with it ah, being our first time.."

Eijiro practically mumbles out the last part, kicking himself for revealing such an intimate detail of their relationship. And judging by the smirk on Hitoshi's face, his words were not unheard.

"Oh really? You and Midoriya haven't fucked yet?"

Suddenly very thankful that they are the only ones in the showers, Eijiro's whole body starts to heat up, and not just because of the hot water raining down on him.

"Y-Yeah," Eijiro flinches.

Pouring some of his shampoo into his hands Eijiro starts washing his hair, hoping the other is too focused on his shower in the next stall over to carry on the conversation.

"Hmmmmmm... oh yeah? That's surprising."

Eijiro's stomach flip flops at that response. What the heck is that supposed to mean? He's surprised? Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he moves on to the conditioner and hopes he doesn't regret hearing the answer to his question.

"Ah, why's that?"

Hitoshi starts to laugh just as Eijiro moves on to lather up his loofa and clean his body, allowing the conditioner to do its thing before washing it out. The low and almost teasing laughter makes Eijiro start to feel sick.

"Oh, no reason, It's just that rumor has it he and Bakugou fucked almost every night. I'm ah, surprised he's been able to go so long without getting laid is all." Eijro can actually hear the amused expression on Hitoshi's face when he says it.

Scrubbing his body a little more aggressively than he normally would, Eijiro starts to wish he never told Hitoshi about how Izuku and Katsuki were together. In his defense, it kinda just came out, Eijiro had a feeling that Hitoshi knew Katsuki and Izuku were a thing, and he sort of pulled the words from Eijiro. A comment was madeon one of their patrols about how Hitoshi was surprised that Izuku and Eijiro were dating, seeing as how close Izuku was with Katsuki. And after a comment like that, well, Eijiro almost felt like he had to tell him.

"Yeah, well, it's ah, kinda hard to sleep with someone when they live with their mom over an hour away y'know?"

Hoping his answer ends this painfully awkward conversation, Eijiro starts to rinse himself off and wash the conditioner from his hair. At least he didn't tell Hitoshi how long it's been since they've done anything other than makeout, then he'd be really embarrassed.

"Yeah.. I guess you have a point.. Don't want mama Midoriya to hear her son getting pounded…"

"SHINSO!"

Laughter once again fills the shower room as Eijiro turns off the water and grabs his towel. If he had to guess, his face probably matches his hair at this point. Hitoshi has such a matter-of-fact attitude about his lack of sex life, and not being a virgin doesn't mean he can't be flustered by all this sex talk. The only person he ever talked to about his sex life with Tetsu was Katsuki. Tetsu was kinda private, so Eijiro tried not to tell anyone or to gossip about it, and whenever he did, Katsuki usually shut it down pretty quickly anyway. It's no wonder Eijiro thought he was straight those first two years at UA, the man always seemed to get super flustered whenever Eijiro talked about sex.

The two of them exit the stalls to change into their civilian clothes. As soon as he dons his underwear, Eijiro drops his towel to start messing with his hair. Since he isn't seeing Izuku tonight, his main focus is just to make sure his hair is dry. If this was a night he was seeing him, he'd put some gel in it and harden it up some, but tonight, he just tries to towel dry it as best as he can before pulling it into a messy bun. As he turns away from the mirror he attached to his locker door to grab the rest of his clothes, he catches a glimpse of Hitoshi's ass while the other is bent over to pull on his briefs.

Hitoshi looks over at him with eyebrows raised, and Eijiro quickly turns away to start shoving on his pants, embarrassed that he was caught accidentally sneaking a peek at Hitoshi's round, supple, smooth, fuckable...

Shit, stop it! You're getting laid tomorrow! Stop thinking about his ass! It is NOT fuckable!

"You alright over there buddy?" Hitoshi says in his signature teasing tone.

Realizing he is still only partially dressed, and frozen in place, Eijiro rushes to get on the rest of his clothes before he responds.

"Ah yup! Just, um, got lost in thought.. It's been a long day… and I got a lot on my mind"

Raising his eyebrows again Hitoshi smirks.

"Hmm, okay... If you say so."

Eijiro holds back his groan and looks away as they walk out of the locker room. Hitoshi's bare ass really shouldn't be making him flustered. Eijiro seriously needs to get laid tomorrow.

After driving from his parents to his new apartment, unshrinking and moving his stuff into their appropriate rooms, his parents surprise him with a trip to the furniture store to buy him a brand new living room set, bathroom supplies, and a new queen-sized bed. They went out to lunch and helped him to organize his new kitchen and bedroom before making a teary-eyed exit, and by three o-clock, Eijiro was beat.

He started his day bright and early at six AM—a lot earlier than he normally does on a Saturday—and after the day he's had, if he wants to do anything besides sleep tonight, Eijiro needs to take a nap. Thankfully Izuku isn't going to be over until after eight, so Eijiro should be able to get a few hours of sleep before he comes by. Setting his alarm for seven PM, Eijiro cuddles under his covers, swiftly falling asleep.

Three hours later, Eijiro's feeling a lot more refreshed, but also super anxious. After making his bed, Eijiro heads over to his closet to pick out something to wear, thankful that he decided to shower before he took a nap so he won't have to worry about blow drying his hair now. Unsure of what to put on, Eijiro grabs his phone, finding Mina's number in his contact list and starting a facetime call. Mina knows his closet probably better than he does thanks to the amount of times she's helped him pick out an outfit when they were at UA. Eijiro really hopes she not busy.

After a few rings, Mina's face comes into focus on his screen.

"Hey there, babe! Whats up?" Mina's bright smile and upbeat tone always seem to help calm Eijiro's nerves.

"Hey, Mina! Can you um, can you help me pick out an outfit for tonight?"

Dark eyes seem to widen as Mina's voice goes up an octave as she speaks.

"Oh? You going on a hot date with Izuku tonight?"

Bringing his free hand to the back of his head, Eijiro gives Mina a big, toothy grin.

"Kinda..."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Mina gives him a side eye.

"Whatcha mean kinda…? Are you and Izuku going to break in your new apartment tonight?"

"Minnaa!"

Mina lets out a cackle of a laugh, throwing her head back as she walks her apartment. Like a lot of his friends, Mina moved into her new place a few weeks ago, and if it wasn't for both Izuku and Katsuki still living at home, Eijiro would be feeling rather self-conscious about being one of the last ones in the group chat to get his own place. For the last few weeks, everyone has been sharing photos of their home purchases and the views from their balconies. Eijiro's glad he's no longer going to feel left out when they talk about the wonders of living on their own.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Eijiro gives Mina a playful scowl before switching his camera to show his closet.

"Fine, yes, now help me figure out what to wear!"

After pulling out a couple different shirt and pants combinations, they decide to go with a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans, which just so happen to be the same pair he wore on their first date—Eijiro knew Izuku couldn't stop staring at his ass in them—and a black short sleeved top with an abstract blue design and distressed cut outs on around the collar and bottom right. A lot of Eijiro's wardrobe was on the punkier side, and lucky for him, Izuku seemed to really like it when he wore some of his more alternative outfits.

After thanking Mina for the hundredth time, Eijiro ends their video call and heads over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and trim his nails. Before he went home yesterday, he made sure to stop by the drug store to pick up some much needed supplies, and trying not to be too obvious, he decides to keep them in his nightstand instead of laying them on his bed.

Nothing screams "desperate for a fuck" more than putting a box of condoms on your bed.

Apparently lighting candles and putting rose petals on the bed would have sent that same message… Thankfully Mina talked him out of both these things when they were on the phone earlier. Eijiro was this close to running out to the store to buy some flowers.

Checking his phone for what is probably the tenth time within the last three minutes, it's still just past eight PM, and Izuku still hasn't texted him yet. And yes, his volume is all the way up. No, his phone isn't set on silent.

He's coming. He is. He said he would. He'd tell me if he wasn't. He was eating dinner with All Might at five. It takes an hour and a half by train to get here, and he probably finished dinner around six or six-thirty…. Couldn't have left his apartment after seven at the latest... He'll be here Eijiro. He will. Calm down.

Sitting down on his couch, Eijiro wishes he could flip on the TV to watch some mindless drabble to distract himself, but his cable and internet won't be set up until Monday. So instead he pulls up some videos on his phone and tries not to feel anxious, doing his best to resist his urge to call Izuku and ask if he's on his way. As a random workout video is playing on his phone, Eijiro tries to remember if he felt this nervous about the first time he had sex with Tetsu.

Ugh, Tetsu.

Not only did they never really plan on having sex, but Eijiro never felt like he ever had any say in what they did during sex. He barely got to top, always had to be brutally dicked down by his massive cock. TetsuTetsu only let him fuck him when he was drunk, and Eijiro never came when Tetsu was intoxicated, because the jerk always fell asleep, leaving Eijiro to get himself off alone in the bathroom.

But at least he cuddled. That was one good thing. He can give him that. He always took care of Eijiro afterwards, cleaned him up, bandaged the bite marks that dug too deep. He'd always held him in his arms, told him how good he was, how much he loved him. He made Eijiro feel good, safe, wanted. Tetsu always thanked him after practically forcing him to have sex.

Eijiro never said no to him, so it wasn't rape. He wasn't truly being forced. He wanted to… It was just… rough, and not the good kind of rough. It hurt. Tetsu never prepared him properly, and only did enough foreplay to get him hard. He was a genius with that tongue though... Tetsu sucked him so good, Eijiro couldn't help but come into his mouth a few times before they had sex. Not that that would stop him. Tetsutetsu would still fuck him right after he'd come, rarely let him recover long enough to get it back up.

Why the hell was I with him?

But things with Izuku will be better. Sex will feel good. It won't hurt because Eijiro will be gentle. Based on the conversation they had the last time they were together, Izuku likes to bottom, wants Eijiro to fuck him. And he will. He'll fuck him good. So good. So good that Izuku will see stars. Eijiro will make sure Izuku likes it, make sure he feels pleasure, that he's ready, that he wants it. And as much as he really wants to have sex tonight, if Izuku comes by and is too tired or not in the mood, Eijiro won't force him, won't make him feel guilty.

I'm not Tetsu. Sex will be different with Izuku. It will… I won't hurt him.

About five videos and fifteen minutes later, Eijiro gets a text.

Izuku: Hey babe! I think I'm outside?

Izuku: [Photo]

Eijiro smiles seeing the selfie Izuku took in front of his building.

Eijiro: Yup! That's the one!

Eijiro: You gotta sign in at the front though.

Izuku: OK! See you soon!

With all the VIP's living in Eijiro's building, there's a sign-in system. Some of the heroes have a list of people who they don't want to be allowed up, so they can never be too careful.

Jumping up from the couch, Eijiro practically skips over to his door. Any moment now, Izuku will be here. Thankfully, he only lives on the tenth floor and not the fiftieth, so the elevator shouldn't take too long. Hearing the knock, Eijiro has to hold back his squeal of excitement as he quickly unlocks his door.

He's here! He's here! He's here!

As soon as the door opens, Eijiro's face lights up, and his jaw drops. Izuku looks good. So good. Eijiro doesn't remember if he has ever seen Izuku in pants as tight as the black jeans he has on tonight. His thighs are framed just right, Eijiro can almost feel the toned muscle, smooth skin, and wants nothing more than to smooth his hands over the curve of his ass.

The top he has on is also surprisingly tight. He's ditched the "t-shirt" shirt and wears a black, short sleeved top with a red, blue, and yellow "M" across the front. It beautifully frames his small, sleek form, and Eijiro wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around that cute little waist and pull him to his chest.

And those scars, Eijiro never thought scars could be this sexy until he laid his eyes upon the zig zag patterns scattered over Izuku's biceps and forearms. Although this isn't the first time he's seen them, there's something about today, about the way his arms look right now that's making Eijiro's mouth water.

Eijiro knows that his own outfit is having the effect he wanted on Izuku as well. The way Izuku's eyes are running over his form makes his skin tingle, and a shiver runs up his spine.

Realizing that they're still in the hallway, Eijiro nervously laughs as he steps aside.

"You um, wanna come in?"

A dusting of pink washes over Izuku's cheeks as he enters, slightly jumping as the door shuts behind him. Bright viridian eyes shine into the fiery crimson, causing Eijiro to lose any ounce of self control he thought he had. Boxing him up against the door, Eijiro runs his hand up the side of Izuku's face and into soft green curls, bracing his other against the wall near his head. Leaning forward, Eijiro crashes their lips together, shivers running down his spine upon hearing the whine pulled from Izuku's throat.

Izuku's hands quickly make their way to Eijiro's chest, fisting the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer. Eijiro's eyes widen upon feeling Izuku's tongue run over his bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Letting him lead, Eijiro moves his hand from Izuku's hair and onto the small of his back, pulling them away from the door. Muscular arms wrap around Eijrio's neck at the same time large hands grab ahold of Izuku's ass, lifting him up.

Less than ten seconds after Izuku wraps his legs around Eijiro's waist, he pulls away.

"Eijirooo" Izuku giggles. "Wait a minute! I gotta take off my shoes. It was muddy outside."

Coming back to his senses, Eijiro puts Izuku back down to let him take off his shoes. Embarrassment start to creep onto his face, and the blood that was traveling south moves back north, bringing redness to his cheeks.

So much for taking things slow.

"Right, right. Heh, sorry."

Rubbing the back of his head, Eijiro steps back to give Izuku room to take off his shoes. Looking at the bulge in Izuku's pants makes Eijiro's cock twitch. At least he wasn't the only one feeling a little eager. Stepping out of the entryway, Izuku bites his bottom lip and looks around.

"So you um, gonna show me your place?"

Giving Izuku a shark toothed grin, Eijiro takes hold of his hand and leads him around his apartment. It's nothing too fancy. As a rookie hero he's only been given a modest sized apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, an eat-in kitchen, and a living room big enough for him to have a three seater couch and an armchair. Again, nothing too fancy. When Eijiro shows Izuku the balcony—currently empty—he gets this warm feeling in his chest about going out there with Izuku at night to look at the stars, or to watch the sunrise.

Maybe Izuku and I can have breakfast out there tomorrow morning..

After showing him the bathroom, which has a shower big enough for the two of them, Eijiro only had one room left:

The bedroom.

Less than ten minutes ago, he was ready to take Izuku right then and there in his entryway, but now? Now he's nervous. Once he shows him the bedroom it will be in, or at least it could be, Izuku looks like he's still itching to rip Eijiro's clothes off. His hand has been rubbing up and down Eijiro's back, and he keeps giving him all these sweet little kisses on his cheek whenever Eijiro stops walking.

It's a huge confidence booster, and a turn on.

But fuck is he nervous.

Standing in front of the closed bedroom door, Izuku wraps his arms around Eijiro's waist from behind, standing up on his tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. Warm breath ghosts over his ear.

"So you um, gonna open the door?"

Turning his head to look down at the teasing green eyes below him, Ejiro brings his hand to the side of Izuku's face and lifts it up to press their lips together before turning the knob.

"You think you've earned it?"

Izuku playfully narrows his brows.

"Earned it? I gotta earn entrance into my boyfriend's bedroom?"

Realizing what he said was kinda stupid, Eijiro mumles his next words.

"Uh, no, maybe…? That was um, kinda dumb..."

Seeing the way Izuku's eyes sparkle, the way he's already back on his tiptoes to steal another kiss as he giggles gives Eijiro a sudden boost of confidence and helps the embarrassment of his previous words wash away. Turning the handle, Eijiro pushes the door open and leans against the frame, blocking Izuku from going inside.

"It's open."

Eijiro bites his lip between his teeth, smirking at the way Izuku tires to lift himself up onto his toes to see over and around him to look inside. When Izuku leans forward again, Eijiro grabs him around the waist, lifting him up and causing the other boy to wrap his legs around his waist. Izuku erupts into a sea of giggles as Eijiro starts to plant kiss after kiss onto his face.

"Eijirooo!"

Halting his movements, Eijiro leans back a little, wide smile on his face.

"Yes...?"

"Take me to your bed and kiss me properly."

Eijiro widens his eyes and then he dives back in, eagerly licking into Izuku's mouth as he walks them over to the bed. Swallowing up every gasp and whine erupting from Izuku's thoat, Eijiro's too caught up in the moment to remember how he ends up on top of him with eager hands running through his hair, Izuku's fingers pulling him down to attack his already kiss swollen lips. A roll of Izuku's hips against his growing erection causes Eijiro to gasp, suddenly feeling as though there are way too many pieces of clothing separating them.

As soon as their shirts and pants hit the floor, Eijiro can't help but run his hands and lips over Izuku's hips, stomach, and chest, lightly brushing his thumbs over rosey buds. The breathy little moans coming from Izuku as his body is explored makes Eijiro's cock throb.

As he kisses his way back towards Izuku's face, one of Eijiro's hands moves over to his hips, teasing the waistband of his briefs. Eijiro wants this, he wants this so badly, and although they have only been seeing each other officially for a month, he thinks they're ready. Neither of them are virgins, and they've talked about sex before, even gone so far to talk about what they would do to each other when they were both feeling extra needy. Eijiro knows Izuku wants this, but even so, he needs to make sure. He's got to make sure he wants this right here, right now in his bed.

Bringing their lips together in a long, drawn out kiss, Eijiro pulls back, brushing the hair from Izuku's face.

"Do you still want this?" he asks.

Bringing his bottom lip between his teeth, the corners of Izuku's mouth slowly turn up, causing Eijiro's mouth to feel dry and his heart to race.

"Yes. I want this. I want you. Fuck me."

"Me too, baby."

Eijiro's heart and gut fill with excitement as he gives Izuku a quick kiss, leaning over to dig through his nightstand to grab the lube and a condom. Tossing them to the side, Eijiro slides his hands over Izuku's thighs and under his last bit of clothing to take them off to join the rest of their items on the floor. As soon as he does, Eijiro's met again with one of the prettiest dicks he's ever seen. If the goal wasn't to make Izuku come on his cock, Eijiro would be slipping that pretty little tip into his mouth to start sucking him dry.

"I love your cock so much, baby. It's so hard and wet for me."

Izuku's whines at the praise, a bead of pre pulsating from his shaft.

Someone likes it when I compliment them.

"You like that, baby? Like it when I tell you you're perfect?"

Opening up the lubricant, Eijiro pours a generous amount into his palm, slicking up his fingers. Positioning them at Izuku's entrance, he slowly starts to push one inside. Taking his time to open him up, Eijiro presses kisses onto Izuku's neck, sucking what he knows will later become sexy red marks on his perfect skin.

The entire time he's opening Izuku up, Eijiro keeps looking up to make sure he's okay, that he's not in any pain, and that he likes what he's doing. So far his reactions are positive, his breathy moans and little cries going straight to Eijiro's aching cock. Once he's three fingers in, he finally decides to curl them up, searching for his sweet spot as he slowly pumps in and out of Izuku's winking hole.

"Ahhh—E-Eijiroo! R-right there!"

Found it.

Continuing to rub and press his fingers against that spot, Eijiro almost loses all of his self control watching Izuku's body arch and his head thrashing back and forth on the bed. As he continues to assault his prostate, Izuku's knees suddenly bend up, hands grab onto the sheets, toes curl, letting out a high pitched keen.

"Ohhhh f-fuck, Eijiro! I think I'm gonna.. F-fuck!"

Shit! I wasn't supposed to... Crap!

Moving down Izuku's body, Eijiro quickly takes the head of his cock into his mouth to catch the hot, pulsating release. Eijiro can't help but moan when he feels the weight of Izuku's cock on his tongue, swallowing the cum hitting the back of his throat.

Licking his lips, and pulling out his fingers, Eijiro starts to feel a mix of emotions. Watching Izuku come from just his fingers was hot, so hot. But he was supposed to make him come while they were having sex. Looking up at Izuku's half lidded eyes, Eijiro wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before making his way back up to press his lips against Izuku's.

"S-sorry... I ah, shit... I didn't mean to... Not that I didn't want to... But um…" Eijiro looks away, feeling his face heat up.

"Eijiro."

Looking down, Izuku has the cutest, dopiest, post orgasm expression. It's almost enough to wash away the panic at making Izuku come too soon.

"Stop.That was... amazing."

Biting his bottom lip, Eijiro runs his hand through Izuku's curls.

"Yeah? Do you um... Still wanna... Ah... y'know... Um... because if not, that's fine! I can ah, get myself off... It's ah..."

"Eijiro."

Izuku's sing-song voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"I told you I wanted you to fuck me. Just... just gimme a few minutes."

With excitement filling his gut once more, Eijiro moves to Izuku's ear.

"Good. because I wanna make you come again. M'gonna make you feel so good."

Izuku's hands in his hair pull him back into a deep, open-mouthed crashing of lips. They continue on like this until Eijiro starts to feel Izuku's dick once again hard and ready. Eijiro moans into his boyfriend's mouth as Izuku's legs wrap around his thighs, pulling him forward. Pulling away, Izuku licks his lips, placing his hands on the sides of Eijiro's face, and large dilated pupils eyes lock with his own.

"Please hurry up and fuck me, Eijiro. I wanna come on your cock. Make. Me. Scream."

Izuku's sinful words are all Eijiro needs to grab onto his cock, quickly rip open and roll on the condom, and start pushing inside. Making sure Izuku has enough time to adjust, he tries to press in slowly. The heat, and the pressure is mind-blowing. It's taking everything he has not to come before he's fully sheathed.

"You feel amazing, Izuku. So tight, so perfect."

Izuku's walls clamp down as he rocks his hips, a small whimper falling from his lips in response to the praise. Taking the hint, Eijiro slowly pulls back, starting out with gentle, shallow thrusts. Eijiro isn't sure what he's used to, but he really wants to make sure there isn't any pain, and that he has enough time to adjust to his size, so when he comes, it feels amazing. After a few minutes of Eijiro carefully moving back, and forth, Izuku's voice cracks.

"E-Eijiro, p-please move. I-I won't break. F-fuck me."

Picking up his pace, Eijiro moves his hands to Izuku's hips, holding him in place as he tries to find the perfect angle to make Izuku see stars. He knows when he finds it when he hears Izuku scream.

"E-Eijiro!—hnng—F-faster!"

Continuing to hit that spot over and over, Eijiro moves his hands off of Izuku's hip to brace his arms on the sides of his head. Watching Izuku take his cock is one of the hottest things he thinks he's ever seen. Tetsu never let him see his face if he let him fuck him, never allowed him to see the tears that would form in the corners or his eyes, or the flush that would spread down his body.

But Izuku does.

Izuku shamelessly moans, whines, wraps his legs around his torso, arms around his neck, pulls him down kiss him, lifts his hips to meet his thrusts. Izuku wants this, wants him. And he likes what Eijiro is giving him, is asking for more, and Eijiro has never felt more wanted in his life.

Getting lost in the moment, Eijiro starts to lose his rhythm. He's close, so close, but he wants Izuku to come first. Wrapping his hand around Izuku's cock, Eijiro rapidly moves his hand, chasing his release.

"C-Close, m'so close, Izuku. Come with me. Show me that sexy face you make when you come."

After a few more thrusts, Izuku is throwing his head back, mouth wide as hands grip his shoulders. Sticky cum starts shooting out of his cock and onto their stomachs. The clenching of Izuku's walls around his cock and the loud cry coming from Izuku's lips brings Eijiro to follow soon after. Lazily thrusting his hips back and forth to ride out their orgasms, Eijiro eventually pulls out, collapsing down onto the bed.

After taking a few moments to bask in the afterglow, Eijiro ties off the condom, kisses Izuku's forehead and makes his way to the bathroom to get some washcloths to clean them up. When he gets back to the bed, Izuku already looks like he's about to fall asleep. Running the warm cloth over his body, Eijiro smiles. Izuku looks so peaceful, so cute, so amazing. He feels so lucky.

When he gets back from returning the towels and shutting off the light, Eijiro crawls into bed too, bringing his cuddly boyfriend to his chest and throwing the blankets over them after he kisses the top of his head. Izuku stirs and wraps his arms around Eijiro's waist.

"Was it good?" Eijiro asks.

Nuzzling his face into Eijiro's chest Izuku nods his head.

"Mhm."

Eijiro laughs and moves his hand to massage through Izuku's hair.

"So good you can't talk, huh?"

"Mhm."

Kissing the top of Izuku's head once more, Eijiro can't help but smile as he closes his eyes.

"Good. Night, Izuku."

"Night, Eijiro."

Izuku shifts up and presses their lips together softly before settling back down into his former position. Eijiro's heart swells for what feels like the hundredth time this evening as he snuggles close to the boy in his arms.

He feels lucky.

So lucky.

So lucky that Izuku gave him a chance at happiness.


	25. Warm

Warmth.

The breath on his face, the sun shining through the window, the soft blankets over his body… He feels so... warm. It takes a moment for Izuku to remember where he is, why his body feels a little sore, and why he's… naked.

Turning his head toward the nightstand, it looks like even in the heat of all that they were doing last night he remembered to take his phone out of his pocket. Reaching for it, he's also glad to see that it's not dead—he may have taken it out, but he sure as hell didn't charge it.

Checking the time, he finds it's seven AM, early, almost too early given how much he wore himself out last night. He should be sleeping, like Eijiro whose arm is currently a heavy weight around Izuku's waist.

Instead, he feels wide awake, and in desperate need of a shower. Not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Izuku gently lifts the arm up from around his body and shimmies out of the bed. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom,he makes his way to the front door to grab the bag he dropped last night which contains a fresh pair of clothes and his phone charger. After retrieving his stuff, he makes his way to the bathroom to plug in his phone and bathe.

Warm.

When the water comes up to a decent temperature, Izuku steps inside. The heat rains down upon his body and washes away all the sweat and grime they were too exhausted to wash away last night. As he lathers up his hair with Eijiro's cherry shampoo, he can't help but think about that word:

Warm.

There should be warmth radiating inside his chest and warmth on his cheeks when he thinks about last night. There should be warmth in his heart for Eijiro, for the special moment they shared, warmth because they took an important step forward in their relationship…

But there's not.

Instead, there is warmth in the form of tears threatening to stream down his face, in the shame that reddens cheeks, in the guilt that bubbles deep down in his stomach.

Up until last night, it had been over a month since he'd had sex. Sex used to be a weekly, if not daily occurance with Katsuki. Katsuki was his first, and before Eijiro, his only. Even though Izuku is happy, and he likes Eijiro— likes him a lot— and wants to be with him… something feels… off.

Izuku wanted to have sex with him, wanted to feel his hands on his body and to wake up in his bed… but he feels just so...

Guilty.

The entire time they were having sex, Izuku kept thinking about Katsuki, about how his first time with Katsuki was far from gentle. It was messy, painful, and inexperienced. They were both virgins, so it was to be expected.

Eijiro, however, is not a virgin. Not at all. He and Tetsu dated for two years and were rumored to have a very active sex life. Izuku isn't really be bothered by that, given his own history. Izuku's sex life with Katsuki was very active. Neither Izuku nor Katsuki could keep their hands off each other when they were alone in their dorm rooms. Sex just… happened.

A lot.

So it's only natural that his first time with Eijiro was so different. They both knew what they were doing, and knew what they wanted.

Even so, Izuku can't help but compare his first time with Katsuki to his first time with Eijiro.

The sex wasn't bad—that's not why he was thinking about sex with Katsuki at all—it was good, mind blowing, really. He orgasmed twice. He liked it.

But it was... soft. Eijiro was really kind, gentle, loving. Which again, wasn't bad… just different.

Izuku is used to sex being loud, rough, bed breaking, passionate. He's used to waking up with a lot more love bites, scratches, and finger marks on his hips. He's used to growling, swearing, aggression. He liked those things.

But they were all things Eijiro was not. Not at all. He was vocal, sure, but Izuku heard more praise, sweet nothings, and breathy moans than nasty words whispered in his ear about how tight and filthy he was taking his big cock.

Which is okay! It's not bad, and Eijiro doesn't need to be those things, to do and say those things or to be that other person.

He's Eijiro. Izuku likes Eijiro.

But still. It was… different.

And that's why Izuku feels guilty this morning. Guilty that he's comparing the sex he had with Eijiro to the sex he's had with Katsuki. Guilty that he wanted more, needed more, craves more. He wants him to fuck his brains out, to make him shake, cry, turn into a blubbering mess.

He wants…

No. I don't want Kacchan. Stop it, Izuku.

After scrubbing his body, Izuku closes his eyes and lets the water wash away the bubbles as he thinks. He knows that it will take time for them to find a good rhythm. It takes time in a relationship to learn how the other likes to be touched, to learn what makes them tick, and to learn the ins and outs of each other's bodies. It took he and Katsuki months to make the sex they were having good. Neither of them were instantly good at it.

As much as Katsuki likes to say he was a literal sex god, the sex was just okay for while.

Katsuki was adventurous when it came to sex though. He tried all kinds of new things. He even went as far as to research different ways to make Izuku feel good, to make himself feel good, and to make the sex they were having enjoyable for both of them.

Izuku will never forget the day when Katsuki left his laptop open on his bed as he got up to use the bathroom. They were supposed to be doing homework, but when Izuku leaned over to peek at his notes, he found Katsuki's research instead.

"How to make your partner lose their mind" was the name of the article that was on Katsuki's computer screen. At the time, he remembers pretending he didn't see it, trying not to smile when he saw the dusting of pink come over Katsuki's cheeks as he sat back down and realized what he had left open.

As much as he denied it, Katsuki cared about Izuku, cared about making him feel good and about making him feel wanted.

Turning off the water, Izuku steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself off. The sex will get better, it will. And again, it wasn't bad. Izuku just needs to find a way to talk about it… or to show Eijiro the next time they have sex how he likes it. Maybe next time he will ride him, or give him more direction… or something.

A new wave of guilt rolls over him.

Ugh. damn you brain.

Izuku never had to tell Katsuki what he wanted, never had to ask him to change things, never had to take the lead and show him how it's done. Katsuki was always able to read him like a book. He knew, just knew when Izuku didn't like something, or if the sex was garbage.

Izuku knows he will get to that level with Eijiro too one day… He will, they will. It will just take time.

Slipping on his clothes for the day, Izuku leaves the shower with a towel around his neck, and as soon as he exits, he smells it.

Mmm... Coffee.

Eijiro must have gotten up not too long ago to make it. Trying not to feel guilty about potentially waking him, Izuku walks into the kitchen.

The site in front of him is hot. Eijiro is shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweat pants, his hair down and messy. The muscles of his back are on full display, and damn does he look good. Izuku can't resist the temptation to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his torso.

Pressing his face against Eijiro's back and smoothing his arms around him, strong hands interlock with his own for a brief moment before the man in front of him turns around to capture Izuku's lips.

The kiss is soft, sweet… warm.

"Mornin'. You enjoy your shower?"

Leaning up for another chaste kiss, Izuku nods.

"Yeah, it was nice.. you gonna take one?"

Brushing his hair back Eijiro kisses his forehead.

"Yeah, I will later. Right now, I'm making us breakfast."

Smiling up at his sunny boyfriend, Izuku stands on his tiptoes to kiss Eijiro's jaw before running his hands up his muscular back, face nuzzling against his broad chest.

"M'kay. Whatcha makin' besides coffee? I ah... didn't know you knew how to cook." Izuku playfully teases.

Ruffling his hands through Izuku's damp hair, Eijiro smooths it back again to place another kiss to his forehead.

"Gee, thanks, babe. I'm making us rice, eggs, and sausage. Just because I liked having Bakugou make all my food at UA doesn't mean I didn't know how to make it all myself."

Regretfully lifting himself from his boyfriend's chest, Izuku moves over to one of the stools by the island.

"Well it smells good! Thanks, babe. We gonna eat in here?"

The warmth he'd been searching for finally creeps into Izuku's chest when he sees the smile on Eijiro's face. It's so honest, genuine, sweet. Izuku likes that Eijiro's never been shy about expressing his emotions. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and it's always been something he's admired about him. Even when he was messing around with Katsuki, Izuku couldn't help but be drawn to his upbeat and positive personality.

Thinking back on it, there wasn't anyone in their class that Eijiro wasn't friends with. He was always lifting everybody up, providing constructive criticism when asked, and having peoples backs when they needed it.

Eijiro was also such an important part of Katsuki's rescue all those years ago. Izuku feels like he owes him his life. Eijiro saved his best friend; not everyone would have done that.

"We can if you want. But I was thinking maybe we could eat outside? I can set up some of the TV trays my mom bought, and some of the folding chairs in the closet so we can go out there?"

Eijiro does have a nice view, and eating outside on his balcony kinds feels… romantic. Izuku could get used to this side of Eijiro. The only time he's seen him go all out like this was when they went out on their two dates.

Most of the time they spent at Izuku's mom's was spent watching movies, playing video games, and walking around the neighborhood. Well, when they weren't sucking each others faces in Izuku's bedroom, that is.

He kinda hopes things stay this way, that they don't tire of each other, and that Eijiro never stops trying to be so sweet. He doesn't think he will…

But you never know.

Never having had a boyfriend before almost makes Izuku nervous. He and Katsuki were not offically dating—sure, they had sex, but they didn't go on dates. They didn't tell people that they were seeing each other after hours, or announce that they made out in empty classrooms.

The only thing they planned was having sex. They were more like friends with benefits, becuase out side of the sex and fooling around, they studied, played video games, trained together, hung out at each other's houses… all things friends did.

Boyfriends do those things too… but Izuku tries not to think about that right now.

So having a boyfriend feels weird, scary. He likes it, he does, but he's not sure if he's doing the whole boyfriend thing right.

The only person he's been intimate with has been Katsuki. But everything he did with him was on Katsuki's terms. Izuku felt nervous trying to initiate physical contact with him when they were alone. As much as he'd wanted to, he never felt comfortable grabbing his hand, cuddling with him… or giving him a random kiss.

If Katsuki didn't make the first move, it didn't happen.

Suddenly realizing he never responded to Eijiro, Izuku rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, outside sounds nice. S-sorry, I didn't mean to space out. I'm just ah, a little tired is all."

Reaching into one of his cabinets, Eijiro grabs two mugs and holds them up, smiling brightly.

"No worries!" He grins. "Coffee? I ah, got creamer!"

Warmly smiling back at his boyfriend's sweet and thoughtful gesture, Izuku nods.

"Coffee sounds good."

After pouring them each a mug, Eijiro takes out the creamer and sugar, and Izuku starts to prepare his coffee to his liking. As he takes a sip, Eijiro starts to make them plates of food, setting them on the counter and running off to the closet to get what Izuku can only assume are the TV trays and chairs he mentioned.

Making their way to the balcony, they eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Izuku tries not to think about anyone besides his boyfriend. He just breathes in the cool morning air, trying to savor the warm feeling in his chest.

The pair spend the rest of the day together before Izuku heads home. Eijiro has to work on Monday, so Izuku can't stay. After way too many kisses and promising to text when he gets home, Izuku heads out.

On his way out of the elevator near the lobby, he runs into a familiar face.

"Why hello there, Midoriya. Didn't think you'd still be here."

"Hey, Shinso! Heh, yeah, leaving now sadly."

Eijiro told him earlier that Hitoshi lived on the same floor and that they were practically neighbors, so seeing him here isn't a surprise. Eijiro and Shinso do work for the same agency, after all.

"You guys sure had fun last night. I was half tempted to bang on the wall. I thought my days of hearing you during sex would be over."

Feeling his face heat up, Izuku tries not to sound as mortified as he feels when he responds. "Y-you um, live next door? I thought Eijiro said you were across the hall…"

Raising his brows Hitoshi smirks.

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p' at the end. "Right next door. Walls are almost as thin as they were at UA."

Nervously laughing, Izuku rubs his arms, not really sure what to say.

"Speaking of UA, tell me Midoriya, how does one go from making his graduation speech a love letter for Bakugou to having sex with Kirishima in just a few short months?"

Izuku looks around; they're in the middle of the lobby! Anyone can hear them! Thankful that no one seems to be within earshot, Izuku clears his throat.

"W-what do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes Hitoshi yawns.

"Look, Kirishima told me you and Bakugou were a thing, that you guys were... fucking. And from what I heard— thanks to the rumor mill that I got sucked into—you two have been fucking for almost three years."

Eijiro told him that? What the heck!

Izuku's eyes widen and blink a few times, when he opens his mouth to speak, he's cut off.

"I'm sure you were still sleeping with him at the graduation party too. Don't think I didn't notice your matching outfits, and the way that Bakugou was acting before Kirishima showed up. He was all over you, being clingy as fuck."

Yeah, Kacchan was being oddly clingy..

"I also saw those photos of you guys from Christmas this past year. Matching pajamas." Shinso rolls his eyes. "And that flush that came over Bakugo's face when your mom talked about them? I bet you guys fucked that night."

Starting to feel just a little uncomfortable, and kind of attacked, Izuku waves his hands in the air.

"Sh-Shinso! C-can you keep it down? W-why are you asking me these things?"

Letting out a breath and lowering his voice, Hitoshi continues. "Look, the reason I'm asking is, how could you have gone from being with Bakugou freaking Katsuki one moment to officially dating Kirishima Eijiro? Huh? Did he dump you? Decide the sex wasn't good anymore? What?"

Izuku has no idea where this is coming from, or why a person he considers to be his friend is asking him these questions. He feels like he's being interrogated. He doesn't need to tell him the answers to these questions, either.

But he likes Hitoshi; they're friends—at least he thinks they are. So he goes with what he hopes is a safe response.

"W-why do you want to know?"

Letting out another sigh, Hitoshi looks around before responding.

"Because Kirishima is a good guy. He really likes you. I don't want to see him get hurt. I work alongside the guy everyday, and he can't stop talking about you. It's kinda annoying, actually." Hitoshi runs a hand through his hair.

"And if you break his heart because you're still in love with Bakugou…" Hitoshi's face scrunches up for a moment before going back to his normal tired expression.

"It would be really annoying to listen to him cry. So I just hope you're serious about him."

The warm feeling Izuku was feeling in his chest has gone cold.

Ouch.

That hurt. Really hurt. Does he really think so little of him? How could Hitoshi think he would just play with Eijiro's emotions?

"Well… don't worry, Shinso… I left Kacchan. Me." Scrunching up his face trying his hardest not to cry he continues. "I left him because he didn't love me. He didn't want to try. He didn't want more with me."

Taking in a deep breath, Izuku tries to calm down. His hands keep fisting and unfisting at his sides. He shouldn't be this worked up.

"I also knew things would never work with me and Kacchan. I made that decision. I left him. I ended it. I did. I chose not to give us time to make things work. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I left. I'm the reason we're not together.

I'm the reason we're not working at the same agency.

I'm the reason were not hero partners.

Me.

I made that decision.

Closing his eyes and taking in another deep breath, Izuku slowly opens them to stare into Hitoshi's tired violet.

"That's how you go from being with Kacchan one moment, to suddenly not being with him at all. You break up with him. You end things. You walk out of his house, and you don't look back."

Blinking back angry tears, Izuku lowers his voice to look at the ground.

"You also don't stop and turn around when you hear him crying on the other end of the door. You keep walking. You leave."

A single tear falls from Izuku's eye, hitting the floor in what feels like slow motion.

"That's how."

Izuku instantly shrugs off the hand being placed on his shoulder, and looks up at Hitoshi's face.

"And after you leave, you realize that you can be happy with someone else. You realize that something you've been craving has been right in front of you for months."

Wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve, Izuku licks his lips, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes close.

"And you go for it. You don't give yourself time to change your mind. You dive in head first."

Opening his eyes he meets Hitoshi's once more.

"That's how you start dating Kirishima Eijiro after spending almost three years sleeping with and falling in love with your childhood friend."

"M-Midoriya, I…"

Izuku puts on his best smile, the same smile he puts on when he needs to talk to the media and he's tired, the same smile he gave Katsuki the morning he left and told him he would be fine.

"It's fine. You didn't know. So don't worry. I won't hurt him. I like him too. I like him a lot. I won't let my fading feelings for Kacchan get in the way."

Getting a good look at the man in front of him, Izuku knows he's said too much. But he also knows that Hitoshi gets it, knows that the other is sorry he asked, sorry he tried to butt in.

"I believe you. Sorry I made you relive that."

Gripping on to the straps of the backpack holding all his overnight things, Izuku smiles, a little more genuinely.

"It's okay. I know you and Eijiro have become friends, and you care about him. But please know that I care about him too. I won't do anything to hurt him."

Giving him a half smile, Hitoshi nods his head. "Good. Now go home, you're going to miss your train."

Izuku watches Hitoshi turn around, walk into the elevator, and wave goodbye. Once the elevator doors are fully closed, Izuku makes his way out of Eijiro's building.

As much as he wishes it had… none of the warmth he felt earlier comes back. His chest aches. His heart hurts. Hopefully the train ride home goes by quickly. He really, really just wants to be alone.

The next few days seem to go by in a bit of a blur. He's packed, went to Fly for a few meetings, and sent a few texts to Eijiro. Nothing special. Eijiro has a new work schedule. As a new hero, he has to work nights and weekends. Which is fine… for now.

He's saving the city! He's living the Dream! Figuring out when they will see and talk to each other after Izuku starts working will be something they can deal with later. Not being able to see loved ones comes with the job. So it's okay…

For now.

Izuku's moving into his new apartment this weekend, and will be starting work that following Monday. He will have only two days to move his stuff into his new place before he is thrown into hero work.

And honestly, Izuku's excited. He's wanted to be a hero his entire life. Being able to patrol the streets and interact with the people is something he's dreamed about.

He and Eijiro will make time to see each other eventually. They both knew, although neither verbalized it, that last weekend would probably be the last time they saw each other for awhile. But that's the life of a hero.

He'll be okay.

Katsuki's moving this weekend too. The only reason he knows this is because Izuku's mom told him that Mitsuki offered to let them put some of Izuku's stuff in the moving truck they got for Katsuki. Although a lot of his stuff will shrink down for transport, a few things won't, like his bed, and the all the merch he didn't take with him to UA.

He agreed to share a truck for his mom. She will need someone to cry with when she drops Izuku off and leaves his apartment. So although driving to his new place with Katsuki isn't what he planned, it's what he's doing.

And it's not that bad. It feels nice.

Katsuki's apartment is across the street from Izuku's. Something he didn't know until they parked in front of his new apartment building. It makes sense—Hawks and Miruko's agencies are two blocks away from each other, and they work on a lot of the same missions.

It makes good logical sense that they would want their people living near each other, at least while they're rookies. Once Izuku has been there for awhile and has made a name for himself, he will be able to live wherever he wants. But for now, all new heroes are highly encouraged to live in the agency paid for apartment buildings.

Getting out of the car, Izuku walks into the lobby to look around and to tell the security guards and the person at the front desk who he is and that he will be moving in. He also wanted to check out the size of the elevator. Thankfully, it seems big enough for them to comfortably move in his bigger boxes and furniture.

When he walks back out to the car, he finds Katsuki leaning up against the moving truck; his mom and Katsuki's parents haven't gotten out yet.

"Everything good, nerd?"

Messing with his key card, Izuku nods his head.

"Yeah.. shall we start?"

Clicking his tongue, Katsuki opens the back of the truck and heads over to the car.

"Yeah. I'll get the hags and Auntie, let's make this quick, I wanna have time to get stuff into my place too, and we gotta go shopping. You need to have proper food in your fridge for when you start working next week."

With a small smile on his face, Izuku moves over to the truck to start the process of moving in his things. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy that Katsuki cares so much. He may not have said it, but he does. He's always been on Izuku's case about his diet. Shopping with him later should be nice. Too bad Eijiro isn't here to help.

After they have successfully moved in all of Izuku's things, Inko offers to stay behind to unpack the kitchen, set up his bathroom, and put away his clothes. She isn't really built to move boxes and furniture, so no one really objects. She said she would call when she was done, and then would head over to Katsuki's if they were still there.

After making sure she had Izuku's spare key, they leave Inko to head over to Katsuki's place. The building Katsuki lives in seems just as impressive as Izuku's. He lives on the fifteenth floor and has a beautiful view, so much better than Izuku's.

He's kinda jealous.

Katsuki has considerably fewer things than Izuku, and somehow has a lot more of the shrinking cubes, so it takes considerably less time to move him in.

Being inside Katsuki's apartment feels weird. Part of him is really happy for Katsuki. Izuku is happy that he's got this beautiful place, and that he's living on his own, working for a good agency… but the other part of him is… sad.

Izuku won't be spending a lot of time, if any at all, with him in this apartment. He has a boyfriend now. Although he knows it's okay for them to be friends, it's probably not very wise for them to hang out alone at each others' places.

It would be way too easy for Izuku to fall back into old habits. He'd want to rest his head on Katsuki's shoulder if they were watching TV, wrap his arms around him while he cooked them dinner.

But most of all, he'd be tempted to do other things. Katsuki's hot. Gorgeous, sexy… mouth watering.

It's taking every ounce of self control in Izuku's body right now to keep his hands to himself. The sweat running down Katsuki's neck, soaking his black tank top, making it cling to his skin… It's driving Izuku insane.

He wants flatten his hands against his perfect chest, run his tongue over his abs, drag it all the way to his neck, and suck a deep purple mark into his skin.

The desire to taste and inhale his sweet and smoky scent, to get drunk off of it, is strong. His hands want to feel him shiver and gasp after every kiss he places on his body, to watch him fall apart.

Izuku is so ridiculously horny it's not even funny. Swallowing, Izuku looks away from Katsuki's form to try to get ahold of himself.

Stop it, Izuku. Stop thinking these things about Kacchan!

Izuku kind of hopes Katsuki forgets that he wanted them to go food shopping. Izuku's not sure how much longer he feels like torturing himself. Hopefully, Eijiro can video chat with him later. He needs to work off this sexual tension.

With his boyfriend.

Not with his hand... alone... thinking about people he shouldn't.

When they finally bring in the last box, Mitsuki gives Inko a call to tell her they are finished and to let her know they will be heading back soon to pick her up. Katsuki's parents offer to treat them all to lunch, but Izuku respectfully declines. He needs to shower, and he knows that the longer he hangs out with his mom, the harder it will be for her to leave. She's already shed a few tears today, the last thing he wants is for her to break down outside a restaurant.

Izuku watches as Katsuki's parents hug their son goodbye, and raises an eyebrow when Katsuki lets them without snarling. Almost thinking he's going to be able to escape scott free, Katsuki calls out to him.

"Oi, Deku! Call me after your done saying goodbye to your mom and you've taken a shower, I don't need your sweaty ass stinking up the store when we go buy food."

Turning around Izuku pouts.

"Hey! I don't stink!"

Izuku sniffs himself, nose scrunching up.

Yuck.

"That… bad…"

Katsuki shakes his head and shoved his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Take a fuckin' shower and call me when you're done."

Rubbing his arm Izuku playfully glares, sticking out his tongue.

"Fine. Bye, Kacchan."

When they get back to Izuku's place, Masaru offers to stay in the car, leaving Izuku alone in the elevator with Katsuki's mom.

Please don't ask weird questions, please don't ask weird questions..

"So, Izuku.."

Here it comes.

"You're dating Kirishima now, right?"

Giving her a weak smile Izuku nods his head.

"Yup... been with him for a little over a month. Things with Kacchan... Just ah..."

Giving him a knowing smile, Mitsuki places her hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Izuku. My son needs to grow up. You don't need to explain."

Before he could give a response, the elevator door opens and they are on his floor. Giving Mitsuki a smile and a nod, he heads over to his apartment to retrieve his mom.

As soon as he opens the door and looks upon his mother's face, Izuku can already tell she's been crying.

"My baby is l-leaving me. This is all ha-happening w-way t-too fast. I.. I.. I'm gonna miss you, Izuku!"

Wrapping Inko in a tight squeeze, Izuku closes his eyes, trying his best not to cry as he says his goodbye.

"Don't cry, mom. It will be okay, I promise. Once I have a set schedule, I'll try to come by as much I can."

Taking in a deep breath, Inko pulls away from her son, sternly looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Izuku. Protect the city. I'm proud of you… my little hero."

Darn her.

The use of the nickname she called him as a kid reduces Izuku to tears. He never thought moving out would be this hard. But he's excited, so excited to start his new life, to work at his new agency, and to be the hero he's always wanted to be.

"I will, mom. Thanks for the work you did here while I was gone! I'll ah, see you later?"

After giving his mom one more hug goodbye, and after getting a sweet hug from Mitsuki—along with a reminder that her company is going to produce his merch—Izuku walks them out of his apartment and heads to his bathroom to wash up.

As he walks over to his new bedroom, he's hit with a whole new wave of tears.

I knew I was missing some of my shrink cubes.

While he was out, it looks like his mom replaced his bedroom furniture with a whole new set. Walking over to his bed he sees a note.

Izuku,

I hope you like your new bed and dressers! Now that you are a Pro Hero, I wanted to buy my son something nice that he will use everyday. You're too old to be sleeping in a single bed anyway.

Love,

Mom

"Mooommm!"

Trying his best not to cry, Izuku takes out his phone to send a quick text to say thank you to his mom. After, he searches his room for clothes he can put on when he's finished showering.

That was so nice of her. I hope she didn't spend too much money. I'll have to find a way to repay her.

Once he's thoroughly clean, Izuku checks the time. It's around two PM; hopefully he didn't take too long in the shower and Katsuki's not angry. They didn't really decide on a time they would go, Katsuki just told him to text him when he was ready, so he can't really get mad if it took awhile.

Compared to his bedroom, the rest of his apartment is rather bare. He doesn't have any other furniture. He'll need to spend some of his sign-on bonus to purchase a proper table and some chairs to eat at. For now, all he was able to bring from his mom's was a folding table and two chairs to match.

At least he has some cookware. Inko wouldn't let him leave without taking a few of their pots and pans. Katsuki probably won't think what he has is good enough though.. He'll probably make him pick more when they go out.

Might as well bring some of these shrinking cubes. I gotta buy a rice cooker… Kacchan will never let me hear the end of it I don't.

After putting some of the cubes in his pocket, he takes out his phone, bringing up Katsuki's name in his contact list to send him a text.

[Izuku] I'm ready when you are.

[Kacchan] Took ya long enough.

[Kacchan] See you in 5.

Smiling to himself, Izuku pops into the bathroom real quick to make sure he looks okay, and to use the toilet one more time before they head out. He always feels like he has to pee whenever he's nervous, although there really isn't anything to be nervous about, they're just buying food.

It's not a date. They're friends.

Friends.

Excitement heats up his stomach at the thought of them being friends.

Friendship has been one of the only things he's wanted from Katsuki since he was just four years old. To be his friend, to stand by his side… The desire for sex and a relationship didn't become a thing he knew he wanted until that night three years ago outside the dorms.

Before that, it was always friendship.

Even now, it's what he wants. If they can't date, he at least wants things to go back to how they were before the sex became more than just sex, and Izuku let his heart get in the way of their arangement.

A knock at his door brings him out of his thoughts, and he sprints out of the bathroom to his front door.

"Hey, Kacchan!"

Leaning against his door frame, Katsuki runs his eyes over his form, probably taking in Izuku's simple outfit—blue jeans and an All Might tee—before letting himself inside.

"I gotta see whatcha got as far as cooking supplies are concerned before we go shopping. Yer gonna need something to cook and store things in. Ya got any containers, nerd?"

Izuku closes his front door and follows Katsuki into his kitchen. Izuku is both relieved and disappointed to see that Katsuki has paired an over-sized t-shirt with his skinny jeans today, which is long enough to hide the familiar flex of his ass while he walks.

He doesn't need his horny thoughts coming back.

But damn does Katsuki have nice legs… mmm… his thighs are perfectly hugged by those black pants. They make Izuku wants to rip them off of him and feel the smooth, strong...

Fuck. Stop Izuku! Stop thinking about Kacchan's ass and thighs... You have a boyfriend.

His name is Eijiro.

Eijiro has a great body too. Think about that.

Shaking his head, Izuku answers Katsuki's question.

"Uh, I um... have an All Might bento box…"

Katsuki turns around once he's reached the kitchen and shakes his head.

"Of course you do. I mean like, containers to store food in? Y'know, for meal prepping?"

Feeling his face heat up, Izuku shakes his head.

"Heh, no… guess I gotta buy some, huh?"

Katsuki clicks his tongue and rummages through the drawers and cabinets in his kitchen, scowling.

"Gah! Really, Deku? This is all you got? I hope you got that sign-on bonus you were promised and some of those shrink things. We need to buy you a lot of stuff. You can't cook half the things you need to with what you have."

Crouching down to rummage through one last cabinet he stands up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't even have a rice cooker. You really are useless, Deku."

"Hey!"

Katsuki ruffles his hair as he walks past him. "M'just teasin'. Let's go."

When they get to the market, they get two carts, and Katsuki starts to fill Izuku's up with all kinds of things he's never cooked before. He doesn't even know how to cook them. After Katsuki tosses a large orange-yellow looking vegetable into his cart, Izuku picks it up and examines the foreign item, trying to figure out exactly what it is.

"What is this, Kacchan?"

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki stops what he's doing, and grabs the vegetable from his hands, gently placing it back down in the cart.

"It's butternut squash. Geez, Deku. Haven't you ever eaten squash before?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Izuku mumbles his response, embarrassment heating his cheeks.

"I've eaten it before... Just um... D-don't know how to cook it…"

Turning back towards the onions he was placing in a bag, Katsuki shakes his head for what feels like the umteenth time.

"Well, that's what im here for.. I'll ah… show you how to prepare your lunches for next week when we get back." Katsuki places onions in both carts, then bumps his shoulder against Izuku's. "You better take lots of notes, m'only showin' ya once."

Izuku's stomach does backflips as he pushes the cart forward.

He's being so nice...

"You know K-Kacchan..." Izuku starts when they reach the meat section. "You um, don't need to do this..."

Letting out a big sigh, Katsuki places some pork and beef into Izuku's cart. A light pink flushes across his cheeks, voice sounding softer than it was earlier.

"I know. I want to."

It's not until they're approaching the check-out line that he speaks again.

"I ah, also told yer dumbass boyfriend I would make sure you had what you needed before starting your first week of hero work. He fuckin' called me last night all worried and shit." He clicks his tongue and starts to put his things on the counter to be rung up. "That loser really likes you… it's annoying. I hope he treats you right."

Helping place his stuff onto the counter, Izuku feels the warmth he keeps associating with Katsuki return, his heart beginning to pitter-patter in his chest.

"He does, don't worry, Kacchan… and um, thanks. I'm really happy that you're helping me."

Izuku sees Katsuki's cheeks flush again as he turns to pull more from his cart.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too, Deku."

When then get back to their apartments, Katsuki makes a quick trip home to put away his stuff before inserting himself into Izuku's kitchen to show him how to cook all the food they just bought.

Just like he promised he would, Izuku takes tons of notes. He almost fills an entire notebook, but it's worth it. The food Katsuki makes smells and tastes amazing. Izuku can only hope that when he tries to cook all this food next week, it turns out half as good as when Katsuki cooked it.

After showing him how to properly store, label, and separate everything, Katsuki sits down on one of the folding chairs at Izuku's table and takes out his phone.

"So ah, you gonna order some furniture for this place? It looks pretty empty."

Taking a seat in the other chair, Izuku sticks out his tongue. "As if yours looks any better. Of course I will. I'll probably do that tomorrow… Eijiro's so lucky… his parents bought him so much furniture... Only thing he didn't have was cable."

Still scrolling through his phone, Katsuki huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, his grandparents were loaded, when they died, they left his family a lot of money. So m'not surprised."

Wonder why he's never mentioned that.

"Ah."

Izuku looks out the window and yawns. It's been a long day, and it's already seven. Not only is he tired, he's also hungry. He's sure even after all the cooking and tasting they both did that Katsuki's hungry too.

Part of him wonders if Katsuki's sticking around because he's lonely. Izuku would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying Katsuki's company and dreading the time when he'll have to leave. The thought of going to bed and waking up to no one is making his stomach drop.

Izuku hates being alone.

"Hey, Kacchan"

"Oi, Nerd"

They spoke at the same time. Nervously laughing, Izuku lets Katsuki go first.

"I ah, I should head back. I gotta prep my own food for the week… and m'sure shitty hair wants you to call him."

Oh… yeah… He should go. I was gonna ask if he wanted to order a pizza…

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

Getting up from the table, Izuku walks him over to the door. After pulling on his shoes, Katsuki lingers for a moment, hand on the door handle.

"See ya, Deku."

As he turns the knob to open, against his better judgement, Izuku grabs his wrist.

"Wait!"

Katsuki scowls, but before he's able to say anything, Izuku's arms wrap around his waist, hugging him to his chest, face resting against him.

"Th-thank you for today, Kacchan."

After a few seconds Katsuki hugs him back, one of his hands settling on Izuku's head, brushing back his hair. If this was a few months ago, soft lips would be touching his forehead before a hand on his chin lifted his face to connect them together for a sweet, languid kiss.

Closing his eyes, Izuku gives Katsuki one more squeeze before detaching himself from his waist. A warm smile spreads on his face as he looks up into Katsuki's eyes.

"Bye, Kacchan."

Giving him a small smile in return, Katsuki turns the knob again, opening the door to leave. Before walking into the elevator, he turns back around, eyes locking with Izuku's.

"See ya, nerd."

After ordering some take out, eating it in bed like the rebel he is, and calling his boyfriend, Izuku's ready for bed.

Thankfully he was able to catch Eijiro before he started his shift. It was nice to hear his voice.

Now, though, he lies in bed alone, scrolling though his emails. It looks like he got one from Fly. It appears to be from his manager, Noya Saki.

Deku,

Hello there! It's me, Noya Saki! As you probably remember, I've been given the honor of being your new manager. Before we meet again on Monday, I wanted to let you know that the editor of Quirk magazine contacted our office to confirm that you will be working with us. They plan on releasing the article about you and your old class this upcoming week.

I contacted them back to let them know that I will be managing you, and to see if we could get a preview of what they will be producing so we can be prepared. They are publishing a lot about you… and I wanted to show you what they plan on having as their centerfold image.

I think we should talk about your relationship with Bakugou Katsuki when we meet on Monday.

Hope you're doing well.

\- Saki

Almost afraid to open the file attached to the email, Izuku's finger hovers over it for a moment before loading it. When the image comes into focus on his screen, Izuku's heart drops.

All the warmth and happiness he's been feeling today seems to fade away thanks to this one image.

It's a photo of him and Katsuki from their tickle fight.

Katsuki's on top of him and has a wide smile on his face, fingers tickling Izuku's sides. Izuku's own eyes in the photo are closed, tears wetting the corners, face and chest flushed a bright red.

They look so happy, cute even. No wonder his new manager wants to talk about it.

Fuck.

Attaching his phone to his charger and setting it aside, Izuku cuddles up under his blankets and tries to sleep. The warmth is gone. His heart feels cold. This is not how he wanted to start his hero career. He just got done telling them last week that he and Eijiro were dating.

Great. Just great.

Fuck.


	26. Day1

((I post this story on archive of our own first every week. I'm sorry I've been forgetting to upload here. Hence two chapters in one day.))

"So, tell me about your relationship with Bakugou Katsuki."

Talking about his relationship with Katsuki could take hours, days, even weeks if he gave every detail. Where does he start? What should he tell her? What does she want to know...need to know? Does she want to know that they used to have sex? Should he start from the beginning? There's just so much to say… This could take all day…

"Deku."

Breaking out of his muttering trance, Izuku looks up at Saki's slightly amused expression.

"You think out loud you know."

Izuku's eyes widen in shock, and his stomach drops because that means…

"Y-You heard me tell you that w-we… oh god."

Walking out from behind her desk Saki places her hand on Izuku's shoulder before moving over her mini fridge to grab a bottled water and place it into Izuku's hands. Mumbling out a quick thanks Izuku opens the bottle and takes a long drink.

"Yes. I heard you say that you guys used to have sex, and we can go over that later. For now, tell me what your relationship was when this photo was taken."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku fiddles with the label on his water bottle. He's not very sure what they were when that photo was taken. He had a date with Eijiro that night, and they did things. Not that that really matters… but he wished he was doing those things with Katsuki so… he guesses he can start there.

"We were friends—well, kinda. We had 'broken up' about two months before this photo was taken."

Grabbing her notebook off her desk, Saki starts to take some notes, which is making Izuku kinda nervous if he's being honest. Before they graduated, one of the things they talked about in their hero course was the importance of having a good manager. Izuku knows that her taking notes and asking him these questions is only going to help him in the long run. If she doesn't know something, she can't help him with if it comes up later.

"So you and Ground Zero used to date?"

Taking another swig of his drink Izuku looks down at his feet.

"No. N-not really. We were ah, gosh, I don't… I don't know."

Writing a few things on her notepad Saki peers over at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"You liked him."

Izuku nods his head. "Yeah. A lot. A whole lot... L-love even."

Feeling his face heat up Izuku realizes that outside of Eijiro, and Katsuki himself, he hasn't told anyone else. His mom doesn't even know, not really. She probably assumed he loved Katsuki, but he never exclusively told her.

"So, this photo. Why were you guys tickling each other?"

Izuku starts to talk about the shoot, how Katsuki was refusing to smile, how the photographer really wanted a shot of them smiling so… Izuku started a tickle fight. He found himself going into detail about how they used to have tickle fights a lot as kids, and how he knew all of Katsuki;s weak spots, and how Katsuki never says no to a challenge.

"And this was probably one of the last photos that the photographer took before we um… before we almost kissed…"

The flush on his face spreads over to the tips of his ears because wow, he did not need to say that.

"So you wanted to make him smile, and at this point you guys were just friends?"

Nodding his head again Izuku starts to rip off some of the label on his water bottle.

"Yeah, and that's what I like to think we are now. Friends."

Vigorously taking down notes, Saki looks to be deep in thought. Izuku really hopes he doesn't need to go over any more details. If she asks, he will, but he's not sure how much he wants to tell her about his sex life.

"So, did anyone know that you guys were a thing? For lack of a better word."

Thinking about it now, no. No one really knew. A lot of people probably figured that they were hooking up, but they didn't tell a soul until after he started dating Eijiro. People thought they knew, but there was never any confirmation.

"Yeah. But not really. I mean, I know there were people who um… heard us. But neither of us told anyone. It was a well kept secret that anyone who thought they knew, knew it would be best to keep their mouths shut." Letting out a low laugh, Izuku looked down at his water bottle, smile tugging on his lips. "Kacchan would have kicked their ass until they forgot."

Raising her brows and writing a few things on her notepad, Saki hums.

"So Ground Zero's violent."

Izuku's eyes widen and he places his drink down on the table, label completely torn off.

"No, no, Kacchan isn't violent. He didn't—doesn't hurt people. He'd threaten them, scare them, even go as far to set off an explosion near their head, but he doesn't hurt people."

Well he hurts villains, and he has hurt people, but he's not violent. He's smart. Even when they used to fight first year, and when he beat him up in middle school, he never did permanent damage. He fights to take people out, not to intentionally injure them.

"Just asking. Would anyone you know try to use their knowledge of your relationship to hurt you?"

Hurt him? Never! Never in a million years! Everyone in their class is his friend. That's just—that's just crazy.

"No."

Scribbling down more information, she taps the end of her pencil against her lips.

"Okay. Now, does your boyfriend know the extent of your relationship with Bakugou? You did say that you and Red Riot are dating, did you not?"

"Yes! Of course! I ah, told Eijiro everything before I asked him to be my boyfriend… I, ah… I wanted him to know that I trusted him."

Repeating the word "trust" to herself Saki licks her lips before writing down a few more notes.

"Trust is good, very good. So when was the last time you and Katsuki were intimate?"

Really!? Is she really asking me the last time me and Kacchan had sex?!

Izuku grabs his water off the table and takes a long drink, almost chugging it down in one go. Is this really something she needs to know?

"Um.. w-why does that m-matter?"

Putting her notepad flat in her lap she folds her hand on top of it, looking directly into Izuku's eyes as she says her next words.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good manager if I didn't ask my client who appears to still care very deeply about his ex if he was having an affair. Because if you are, the media will find out. They will see this photo and will start to dig. And the last thing we'd want is to be a step behind something like that coming out."

An affair! Izuku would never cheat. Would never do such a thing to Eijiro. No matter how hot and tempting Katsuki is! He'd have to be single, or somehow have an open relationship with his boyfriend for that ever to happen.

"No, gosh, no… we haven't had sex since the day Eijiro and I started dating.. and that was almost two months ago. I… I would never cheat on Eijiro… ever."

Letting out what sounds like a sigh of relief, Saki unfolds her hands and writes what Izuku can only hope is "is not having an affair" on her paper. Just because cheating is the number one reason most heroes end up not working out doesn't make Izuku feel any less uncomfortable about behind asked.

"Good. Good. Let's keep it that way, yeah? I mean, you do you of course, but it would be in your best interest not to cheat on your partner. But I'm sure you already know that. It's an instant ranking killer to be labeled as a cheater."

Swallowing, Izuku nods his head in agreement. Never, and he means never would he even think about cheating on Eijiro. It would break his heart, break both of their hearts.

"Yeah. I would never ..."

The next hour was a lot less stressful and embarrassing. Saki asked Izuku about their childhood and about their mutual friends. She wanted to know as much as she could about his relationship with Katsuki so she can be prepared for anything that gets thrown at him. Izuku isn't just some no name hero. He's been in the media since middle school. People know him, know he's been close to Katsuki for a long time. They really should have been more careful.

"They're going to ask you if you two ever dated. I know they will. This isn't a normal photo that two friends take together. Although it's candid, it looks like you guys have something going on. And the media is going to ask you about it."

Saki wasn't sugar coating, and Izuku knows this. Knows that the media can be harsh. They're going to ask him questions that are going to make him very uncomfortable—Katsuki too. He's going to be in gossip magazines labeled as a new hero who's already involved in a potential scandal.

His manager can't ask the magazine not to use the image either. He signed a terms of use agreement. Quirk handed it out to everyone before the shoot, watched everyone sign it, including Katsuki. The agreement states that Quirk has the right to use any and all of the photos they took how they see fit.

Saki told him never to sign something like that again, contracts like that can cause career sucide. Because not only can they use them in their magazine however they want, they can also sell them to whoever they want. Which means if KO Magazine—one of the most popular gossip magazines—asked to purchase the photos, they can if Quirk sells them.

"So what's important now is figuring out what to say to the media when you get interviewed, or well, bombarded. They will follow you. But don't worry, they can't hang out outside your apartment building. They can, however, hang out around your patrol area. So you will need to be extra alert."

Izuku feels sick to his stomach. This was not the type of thing he wanted to have to deal with his first few weeks at Fly. He just hopes Katsuki's manager is having a similar conversation with him right now. Not that he wouldn't be, but he and Katsuki need to be on the same page. He's probably going to be harassed more than Izuku will.

The media loves to write bad press about Katsuki. Ever since the sports festival incident, and then again with All For One, the media has been trying to dig up anything they can to paint Katsuki in a bad light. There's a reason Katsuki hates talking to reporters so much. The article that came out about him after All Might retired put him in a slump for weeks.

"Right, got it. So what do you want me to say when they ask me about Kacchan?"

Taking a deep breath and looking at her notes, Saki starts to go through a list of questions she must have written down earlier. Some are easy, like "Are you and Ground Zero dating?" to which he is to respond simple with "No." If he wants, he can mention something about how Katsuki is his best friend, but that might open him up to more questions.

"So when people ask you what your opinions are about Ground Zero, try to keep it professional. I know you will want to talk about how amazing you think he is, but remember, if you gush over him too much, it will look bad. So let's practice." Saki clears her throat. "Deku! What's your opinion on Ground Zero?"

Putting on his best smile Izuku takes in a deep breath before he begins.

"Ground Zero is a great hero! Although we both recently started our careers as pros, I have known Ka-Ground Zero almost my entire life! I He's smart, and talented, and is a force to be reckoned with! I have nothing but respect for him. He's my best friend."

Tapping her pen on her notebook, Saki narrows her eyes humming in thought.

"Try not to refer to him as 'Kacchan' to the media. That's a very cute nickname, and although you said it almost ten times during your graduation speech, you don't want to refer to him as anything other than 'Ground Zero' when approached professionally."

Nodding his head, Izuku agrees. Last thing he needs is to appear unprofessional. But calling him anything other that "Kacchan" feels unnatural. Even 'Katsuki' sounds odd when they're not in the heat of the moment. At least Izuku won't have to worry about Katsuki using some cutesy name; he's been calling him 'Deku' for over ten years.

"Right, agreed. I won't mess up."

Nodding her head in agreement, Saki finally started to talk about things that don't have to do with Katsuki. Izuku's thinking he will need to talk to him later, although Izuku's sure Katsuki's manager is preparing him for the article coming out as well… It wouldn't hurt to make sure that they are in agreement with what they are going to say. Hopefully, he's not busy… or mad. The last thing he wants is for Katsuki to be upset about the photos.

He should probably also warn Eijiro. He's not sure if he told his manager that he and Izuku are dating, but having an article come out that will look like his boyfriend is cheating might look bad. Not that anyone in the media should know at this point that they are an item… but you can never be too careful. Both Izuku's and Eijiro's social media accounts where they have posted all their photos together are private, so thankfully the media won't be able to see anything about them on either of their public accounts.

He should still tell him. It's making him super nervous just thinking about it though. What if Eijiro gets upset? Will it open up old wounds with him and Katsuki? Izuku's not sure all that they talked about when they were on their run a few weeks ago, but he really hopes these photos don't make things weird again. Katsuki is Eijiro's best friend, Izuku doesn't want to be the reason they don't hang out anymore.

After spending almost his entire morning working with his manager, Izuku is ready to work the streets and do his job. So as soon as he's changed into his hero costume, he meets up with Hawks to get his patrol assignment. As a new hero, he's expected to work with someone for the first couple of months to get a feel of his patrol area before he's allowed to work alone.

Izuku is excited to get to work with someone! But… he's got a reputation. Not only did he graduate at the top of his class, he's super close with All Might, and has played an important role over the last three years in taking down some high profile villains. He's not a nobody, and especially in the hero world, people are easily intimidated by that. All of his graduating class was warned that people may not be too eager to work with them, so Izuku really hopes that the people at Fly are nice.

Dragging his feet into his apartment, Izuku really wishes he had a couch right now. His first day was exhausting. Good, nothing bad, but he's tired. All he wanted to do was talk to his boyfriend and destress. Maybe he can run a bath and talk to Eijiro while he's in the bathtub, because although he took a shower at the agency, nothing feels better than soaking his body. Thank the gods his apartment has a decent bath.

After changing out of his clothes, Izuku turns on the water and waits for the bath to fill up a little bit before adding in some of the essential oils and bubble bath his mom gave him. She told him if he put the oils in his bath he'd feel better after a long day. He was kinda skeptical, but they didn't smell weird, and his mom wouldn't give him the bath stuff if it was bad, so he figures it's worth a shot.

Once the tub is filled, Izuku slips in, trying his best not to get his hair wet. Once he's submerged, he grabs his phone and uses the facetime feature to call Eijiro. After a few rings, his handsome boyfriend's face comes into view.

"Why hello there, Izuku. Rough day?"

Resisting the urge to slouch further down into the water, Izuku nods his head.

"Yeah. Wish you were here… I'd love a massage."

On the other end of the phone, Eijiro walks to his bedroom, climbing in bed to lean up against his headboard.

"Hmmm, yeah, I'd give anything to be in that bath with you right now."

Groaning a little bit at the deep seductive tone Eijiro used, Izuku runs the hand that's under the water over his thighs, wishing it was his boyfriend's fingers running over his sensitive skin instead.

"Me too. You'd be able really help me work off the stress from my first day."

Eijiro runs his tongue over his bottom lip, giving him a mischievous smile.

"You know it, I'd love to be right up behind you, running my hands over your shoulders, kissing your neck, and massaging your legs."

Izuku's dick starts to perk up as he listens to the words coming from Eijiro's mouth, unable to resist the urge to move his hand closer to his inner thigh, inches away from his balls, teasing himself.

"Tell me more." Izuku purrs.

Eijiro lets out a low moan, adjusting the phone, Izuku's imagining that he's starting to touch himself, pictures his hand moving over his own growing bulge as they speak.

"If you'd let me, I'd start to bite and suck your neck, and move my hands closer to your ass... Damn, I love your ass, baby."

Izuku hears what he assumes is a rustling of clothes, he's probably taking off his shorts so he can grab onto himself. Izuku decides to do the same, and moves his hand to his fully hardened cock, giving it a light squeeze before slowly starting to move his hand up and down the length of it.

Wanting to know if Eijiro is doing the same, he asks, "Are you um... touching yourself?"

A slight flush comes over Eijiro's face as he responds. "Yeah… are you?"

A desperate sounding keen falls out of Izuku's mouth as he runs his thumb over his tip. The warm water lets his hand slide over himself smoothly. He's not going to last long.

"Yeah…can I... can I see?"

A deeper shade of crimson fills Eijiro's face before he starts to move his phone. Likely using his phone's kickstand, he positions it out in front of him on the bed, giving Izuku a front and center view of his cock. Izuku's breathing hitches, and his hand speeds up on his own when Eijiro fists it into his hand and spreads the precum on the tip over his shaft.

"You like that, baby?"

The sexy sound of his voice and the jaw dropping visual in front of him is almost enough to make him lose it.

"Hnnngh, y-yeah… w-wanna see me too?"

The slick sounds, and the smooth slide of Eijiro's hand combined with the view of his flushed face, causes Izuku to grip himself at the base harshly, waiting for the response.

"Oh god yes."

Realizing he didn't really think this through before he suggested it, Izuku gives a quick 'okay' before putting his phone down to look around his bathroom, figuring out how he wants to do this. His first thought is to sit on the lid of his toilet, but there's nothing sexy about that, and he doesn't wanna sit on the floor… Trying to be quick, Izuku looks over at the edge of his tub. It looks wide enough for him to sit on it, and if he puts a towel on it, there's less of a chance he will slip. Falling backwards into his bathtub would not only be motifying, but might also really hurt.

After quickly putting a town down on the ledge, he takes a seat, spreading his legs wide and sets his phone down on his sink to give Eijiro an almost full body view. Wrapping his hand around himself, Izuku's relieved that he's still hard.

"There you are, baby. I was getting worried for awhile there. But you look so hot. It was worth the wait."

Feeling his face and chest heat up, Izuku tries to focus on the images of his boyfriend pumping his cock in front of him on his screen, and not on the embarrassment of making Eijiro wait.

"S-Sorry, Eijiro… I wanted you to have a good view."

Watching Eijiro pick up his speed, and twist his wrist, Izuku takes in a sharp breath, eyes rolling back as he grips the edge of the tub to steady himself. He's already so close.

"F-fuck, I wanna suck that pretty cock of yours. I wanna feel you in my mouth and...shit...I wanna make you come." Eijiro throws his head back against his headboard, mouth and eyes wide open, never once leaving the screen.

Letting out a high pitched keen, Izuku allows himself to get lost in the thought of his boyfriend sucking his cock. The sexy image in his mind. and the wet and filthy sounds starting to echo off the walls from Eijiro feverishly pumping his dick, are just enough to push him over the edge.

"E-Eijiro… I'm.. I'm gonna come!"

"Shit, yes! Come for me, baby!"

Biting down hard onto his lip and closing his eyes, Izuku whimpers as warm fluid shoots out of his throbbing cock and starts to dribble down over his hand. As he works himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Izuku opens his eyes just in time to see and hear Eijiro coming all over his hand and chest.

As they both allow themselves a moment to come down from their highs, Izuku starts to laugh.

"Gosh, thank god I got out of the bath. I'd never be able to truly enjoy it if there was cum swimming around in it."

"That's so gross, babe..." Eijiro laughs.

"Haha, sorry." Izuku says as he gets up to move his camera towards the ceiling with his clean hand. Izuku doesn't think that watching someone clean cum off their hands is very sexy, so hopefully Eijiro doesn't mind looking at the ceiling while Izuku cleans up.

Once he's wiped himself down enough that he thinks he can get back into his thankfully still hot bath tub, he grabs his phone to get to the real reason why he called his boyfriend after his shift.

"Sorry about that, I ah, really just wanted to tell you about my day."

Eijiro laughs, his bright face making Izuku's chest feel warm.

"No worries, I was hoping you'd call me for that after your shift... I've been feeling all kinds of pent up." Eijiro blushes as he moves his hand to the back of his head. "So tell me about your day! Will you always get off this early?"

Giving his boyfriend a playful glare at the pun, because he knows he came embarrassingly fast, he thinks about what he actually asked. Izuku did get off work a lot earlier than he thought he would. He almost feels guilty telling Eijiro that this will be his normal shift. Eijiro is stuck working nights. How Izuku was lucky enough to get a day shift is beyond him.

"Yeah, Hawks said this would be my shift, seven am to four pm. I'm going to get Fridays and Saturdays off, too. No idea how… but at least we get to share a day off! You still get Fridays off, right?"

The warm smile on Eijiro's face made the uneasiness he was feeling about getting a better shift wash away. Of course Eijiro wouldn't be openly jealous or scoff at him.

"Yup! Thursdays and Fridays! Maybe I can come up there this weekend, and we can go to Bakugou's birthday party together!"

Furrowing his brows Izuku cocks his head to the side.

"Kacchan's having a birthday party?"

"Yeah! Did you see the text that Mina sent out? She sent two! One to our former class A group chat, and one to just you, me, Kaminari, Jiro, and Sero."

Clicking away from the video chat, Izuku pulls up his text messages. He must have been so tired and focused on taking a bath that he overlooked them.

"I musta missed them earlier..." Izuku quickly skims through the messages in what used to be the class A group chat. "Sounds like Mina invited all of us over to her place celebrate the magazine article… and… lemme open the other one..."

Not seeing anything about Katsuki, he opens up the smaller group chat and his eyes widen. "And that it's also going to be a surprise party for Kacchan? She does know that he will be super mad… right?"

Eijiro's carefree laughter fills the room. "Yeah, probably. But you know he'll like it. You of all people should know he's got a soft spot for people doing things for him like this."

Smiling a little, Izuku nods. "Hmmm, well, did he respond that he will be there? I know the text was just sent, but are you sure he'll wanna come?"

Scratching his head Eijiro ponders in thought for a moment before responding.

"Maybe if we knock on his door and drag him there, he will. You know he won't be able to refuse us both at his door Friday night."

Kacchan always had a hard time saying no to me…not that Eijiro needs to know that.

"We sure can try!"

Eijiro's face lights up. "Sweet! So, um... When do you want me to come by? I can hop on the late night train after my shift on Wednesday if you want? Or well, that would mean I would get there in the middle of the night... Hmm… I could.."

Izuku can't help but smile at his boyfriend's worried face. He's so thoughtful. Unlike Katsuki who never seemed to care that he was waking Izuku up in the middle of the night when he'd crawl in his bed looking for sex, Eijiro is actually thinking about him. Although Izuku never turned him away, and purposefully left his door unlocked at night for Katsuki to come by, it still would have been nice to know that he planned on coming. But again, waking up to the feeling of his dick in Katsuki's mouth, or his lips on his neck was not something he'd ever complain about.

"You could come in at night... I wouldn't mind. I ah, I miss sleeping with you. And I'm used to waking up at odd hours of the night. I'll keep my door unlocked and let the front desk know you're coming."

Eijiro's face scrunches up for a moment, considering Izuku's words.

"You sure? I get off work around two AM, wouldn't be by you until almost six… so really, I guess that's not too bad.. What time do you get up in the morning?"

As they make their plans, Izuku gets so caught up in the excitement of seeing his boyfriend, talking about his first day, and going over what kind of furniture he should buy, that he forgets to mention the photoshoot that will be in the article. The article comes out in two days, he needs to tell him soon, or at least he should. Although their relationship isn't really public, he'd rather not have some random reporter asking him about what he thinks about the article, and him not knowing what to say.

Maybe if he's lucky, Eijiro's manager already talked to him about it. They did agree to let their management teams know that they are dating… but who's to say his manager got access to the same photo? Getting out of the tub, Izuku groans. He'll worry about that later. The one person he knows he needs to talk to about the photoshoot today is Katsuki.

After getting dressed, ordering a bunch of furniture—that Eijiro graciously said he'd be awake and home on Thursday to accept delivery for—Izuku makes dinner and sends Katsuki a text. As he's eating one of the meals that Katsuki helped him prep, he's surprised when his phone lights up not even five minutes later.

[Kacchan] Did you just get home?

[Izuku] No, I've been off since 4.

[Izuku] Just wasn't sure when you would be home.

[Kacchan] Of course we would get the same fucking shift. You start at 7?

[Izuku] Yeah? Did you?

[Kacchan] No shit, Deku. I said we got the same shift.

[Kacchan] You work so hard today that you can't read?

Thankful that his embarrassment can't be seen through a text, Izuku starts to wonder if somewhere in the fine print of their offer letters it would have said they'd be given premium shifts when working together.

But Kacchan and I don't work together… Hawks did say I would still get the same benefits. I wonder if Kacchan also has the same days off.

[Izuku] Sorry, I guess I didn't put two and two together.

[Kacchan] Clearly.

[Kacchan] What did you want?

[Izuku] Did your manager talk about the photoshoot that will come out in Quirk this week?

[Izuku] Mine did.

[Izuku] I'm so nervous

[Izuku] like what if it starts a scandal?

[Izuku] I don't want there to be a scandal!

[Izuku] Did you get yelled at?

[Izuku] I did.

In the middle of sending his eight text message in a span of less than thirty seconds, Izuku's phone starts to ring. After almost dropping his phone into his food at the sight of Katsuki's photo, Izuku quickly presses the answer button.

"K-Kacchan?"

"Shit, Deku! You were blowin' up my fuckin' phone! Calm your ass down!'

Izuku feels his face head up as he lets out a rather pitiful sounding whine. He didn't mean to rapid fire send those messages.

"S-sorry, Kacchan."

"Whatever. It's fine. And yes. My manager showed me and talked to me about that shitty photo. Neither of us fuckin' read the fine print at the bottom of the contact we signed that said they could use the photos however they see fit." Katsuki growls in frustration. "It's fuckin' bullshit. But whatever. There's nothin' we can fuckin' do about it 'sides keep our damn mouths shut."

Izuku swallows. Judging by the tone of his voice, and the puffs of breath he keeps letting out, at least Katsuki seems to be just as bothered by the situation as hs is.

"And I aint talking to the damn media about my fuckin' love life, or my damn sexual orientation. Those fuckers can shove their shitty ass questions so far up their asses that they get lost. Nosey motherfuckers. Who gives a shit about what that goddamn photo might suggest. I'm never fuckin' working with Quirk again… those stupid pieces of..."

Listening to Katsuki rage about the media and the situation they got themselves in starts to become comical. Izuku can't help but laugh that Katsuki has picked up a form of his muttering.

"Kacchan." Izuku laughs.

"shit, tryin' to fuck up my shit..."

"Kaccchan!" Izuku says a little louder, laughter still heavy in his voice.

"WHAT?!"

Wiping tears away from his eyes, Izuku takes a moment to compose himself before responding.

"You… you were muttering." Izuku giggles. "And I needed to stop you before you blew up your apartment. I could smell the smoke coming out of your hands from here!"

"Can it, Deku." Katsuki growls. "I was not fuckin' muttering."

"Okay, Kacchan. Whatever you say. Thank you for making me feel better about our situation. It's good to know that you're not worried about it."

"Whatever." Izuku can hear the signature clicking of Katsuki's tongue on the other end of the phone. He can tell Katsuki's trying to sound annoyed, but is failing miserably. Izuku wishes he could see the pout on Katsuki's face right now.

"Also!" Izuku chirps. "You um, gonna go to Mina's on Friday? Eijiro and I are gonna go."

"Maybe. I do have Friday and Saturday off."

Izuku's face lights up. Not only do they have the same days off, which means they can still go shopping for food together each week, but it also means he and Eijiro may not need to try to force him to come on Friday.

"You should! I'm sure everyone would love to see you!"

"Please, like I give a shit about those extras."

Izuku shakes his head, there's just something about his attempt at making people think he doesn't have any friends that's just comical. Katsuki was one of the most popular people in UA. He hung out with everyone in their class all the time. Went to all the movie nights, dinners, shopping trips…and he cooked for everyone on their last day. Izuku knows that deep down, he's grown to like and respect all of their former class. There's no way he would miss the party.

"Okay, Kacchan. I'm gonna let you go, see you on Friday!"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe. Bye, nerd."

Finishing up his food, Izuku washes his dishes and heads over to his bedroom to sit at his desk and take notes about his day. He can't believe he just completed his first official day as a pro! He's met so many people, did so many things, and felt so many emotions… He must record everything.

By the time Wednesday night rolls around, Izuku is excited...but also nervous. He's excited because Eijiro is coming, and he only has to work one more shift before he gets to have two days off, which is great! But he's nervous because in less than twelve hours, Quirk magazine will be releasing their newest issue, and all of Japan will see that photo of him and Katsuki.

If it's a good night, Eijiro should be relieved from his shift by two AM, which should give him just enough time to get home, finish packing, and hop on the three o'clock train. He will hopefully get to Izuku's by five, an hour sooner than he predicted on Monday. Izuku's been trying to focus on that all evening, and not that he still hasn't found an opportunity to tell Eijiro about the photo. He knows he should have, isn't too sure why he hasn't, and will probably tell him when he gets here.

He has to.

The last thing Izuku needs is for Eijiro to hear about the photo on the morning news, or worse, to be stopped by a reporter during the day for a comment when he goes out to lunch.

In an attempt to work off all his anxious energy, Izuku decides to go for a run. Slipping on his workout clothes, he decides to utilize his building's gym instead of running around the block. Going outside at this time of night might make him get sucked into hero work, and then he'll never get to sleep.

There's just something about fighting villains that fires him up! Unless it's a particularly grueling take down, Izuku feels absolutely wired after handing a villian off to the authorities. As he starts his run on the treadmill, he can't help but think about how some of the best sex he's had was after he and Katsuki finished a day of patrols and got to see some action. Hopefully, Eijiro gets as fired up as Katsuki used to.

Being able to have sex when he gets home on Thursday afternoon sounds pretty amazing.

After running a couple of miles on the treadmill, Izuku heads back to his apartment to shower and finally go to sleep. When he wakes up to soft kisses on his temple hours later, it's like all the all the worries he was feeling have been washed away. Eijiro has officially become Izuku's favorite alarm clock. He can get used to being wrapped up in Eijiro's strong arms, to feeling his face nuzzling against his neck.

Turning around to softly press their lips together, Izuku snuggles up to Eijiro's bare chest. Breathing in, Izuku's heart flutters. He can't help but deeply inhale Eijiro's earthy and sweet scent, pressing asweet kisses onto his skin.

"Morning, babe. Sorry for waking you."

Eijiro's sweet, sleepy sounding voice sends shivers down Izuku's spine. It's not too early; a peek at the clock showed just after five AM. With it only being thirty minutes before he'd normally wake up, he's okay with being woken. Even if it was earlier, it would still be okay. Seeing his boyfriend for the first time in almost three weeks feels amazing.

"Morning. It's okay," he mumbles sleepily. "I'm happy you're here."


	27. Nineteen

Fuck not again.

Looking down at himself, Katsuki groans. This is the third time this week he's woken up with sticky boxers and a raging hard on. Having a sex dream about the freckled idiot who's dating his best friend is not how he wants to start his nineteenth year of life.

His past two birthdays started out balls deep inside Izuku's ass because the nerd insisted on being with him at midnight to give him some of the best sex of his life. If you asked him last year how he'd spend this morning, he'd expect to wake up feeling spent and having to cover up hickies on his neck. He didn't think he'd be alone in his bed filled with frustration and with no sex toys to give his dick the illusionof that stupid green haired twink's sweet heat.

Maybe I should buy some.

He's also supposed to go to breakfast with the nerd, Inko, and his parents this morning. He's supposed to be pretending he hates this stupid birthday tradition. He's supposed to be palming Izuku's crotch under the table while he eats his eggs, and ordering his meal with extra sausage to eat in front of him. How the hell his parents and Inko never caught on to what he was doing was beyond him.

Or well, maybe they did. But they sure as hell kept their mouths shut.

Watching Izuku squirm in the seat next to him, trying to keep a straight face while Katsuki played with him beneath the tablecloth with was one of the best gifts he received. The sex they had when they got back to the dorms was even better. He made that nerd come twice. Once in his mouth, and once on his cock. He loves watching Izuku fall apart.

He's not supposed to be awake at seven AM, on his day off, with dirty underwear and a raging hard-on dammit! He's just not! Staring down at the tent in his pants, Katsuki growls and screams at his dick like a fucking crazy person.

"FUCK YOU!"

Izuku wasn't supposed to get mad at him and start dating Eijiro. Izuku also wasn't supposed to develop feelings for him, or say things like 'I love you," and then get mad when Katsuki didn't say it back. They were supposed to keep this about the sex, nothing else, nothing more. Katsuki wasn't supposed to feel some annoying attachment to him either. He's not supposed to think its cute when he smiles, or want to take care of him, or make sure he's eating properly.

But Izuku did.

And Katsuki does.

And If Katsuki had said 'I love you" back, he'd be having birthday sex right now instead of having wet dreams to the memory of it.

Damnit.

Shoving the covers almost completely off his bed, Katsuki stomps over to his shower, stripping the offending items of clothing from his body and tossing them in the hamper. Normally when this happens, he takes a cold shower to rid himself of his problem so he can go to work. But it's his fuckin' birthday damnit! He should be able to enjoy his shower; it's his goddamn day. He should also be able to get off on his own accord, not in his sleep like some damn thirteen year old.

Turning the water to his preferred temperature Katsuki steps inside and just stands there for a moment, trying to rid his mind of all things Deku. He can get off without thinking about him. He can! He can conjure up another image in his head or he can jerk off to nothing. People jerk off not hinking about someone all the time! He just needs to focus on the feeling, and not on a mental image.

With deep conditioner in his hair, he tries to just focus on the feeling of his hand gliding over his cock. To think about how good it feels when he twists his wrist a certain way, and how the water makes everything so slick.

But that's boring as fuck.

So instead he starts to think about some faceless twink sucking his cock, or bent over his bed prepped and ready for him. Yeah, that's a good image. Reminds him of his eighteenth birthday when Izuku came over fifteen minutes before midnight and told him about how he spent the last twenty minutes fingering himself open so Katsuki could just easily slip on in…

NO! Fuck! Damnit!

"GAH!"

Removing the hand from his dick, Katsuki takes a deep breath. He is not going to get off to Izuku this morning. He's not. He can't. He shouldn't… but it's his fucking birthday! He should be able to do whatever the fuck he wants! And if he wants to be able to get off to his best friend's boyfriend—who also used to be his fuck buddy/partner/whatever the fuck he was—he should, damnit! There's no shame in that right?!

No! Dammit he's supposed to wean himself off of that. It's a new year. He can't start off his nineteenth year thinking about having sex with Deku. Lathering up his body because it's too soon to wash the conditioner out of his hair, Katsuki tries to think of another scenario. Maybe this time the guy should be a little more muscular, less lean and more beefy. Yeah, some muscular guy pounding his ass into the mattress, telling him how good he feels, hitting his prostate and shoving his head into the pillows. Yeah, fuck. Katsuki's breathing picks up thinking about how the guy would flip him over, push his knees up, and pick up the pace, not even bothering to touch his weeping dick, making a mess of his stomach. Focusing instead on making Katsuki come untouched with just a dick in his ass.

Feeling himself start to get close, he picks up the speed, twisting and flicking his wrist like his life depends on it. As soon as he's about to come, the stupid fucking beefy faceless asshole in his head turns into Izuku moaning his name as he fills his ass full of hot sticky come.

"Come for me, Kacchan."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Katsuki lets out one of the most pathetic sounding cries that he's heard from his mouth in months. And if he didn't know any better, he'd think he's hearing himself say some messed up version of 'Deku', as he spills his seed all over his hand and floor of his shower.

Goddamnit.

After rewashing himself, he starts to exfoliate the pathetic remnants of cum off his body with one of his sugar scrubs. Maybe he just needs to get laid. Or maybe he should try to work more shifts at the agency. Maybe if he just focuses on his work and on making it to the top, sex will become the last thing on his mind. He still has the goal of being number one in his head; what better way to justify his reasoning for not having a boyfriend than by climbing the rankings?

Or maybe he's been feeling so pent up because that stupid article in Quirk came out. It's been all everyone has been able to talk about. That stupid fucking centerfold image of him on top of Izuku, staring down at him like he's the most precious thing in the whole entire world, is going to haunt him forever.

FUCK.

Walking over to his wardrobe, Katsuki picks out something that he knows that he looks good in. It's his birthday, maybe one of the extras will want to go out with him after that stupid party Mina is hosting. Not that he's old enough to get into any bars or clubs that he might be able to find someone at, or that he actually wants to have sex with some random asshole he meets on the street, but still. He should probably put some effort into his outfit today.

Deku was practically drooling when he saw him in those ripped jeans last week. Just because he's not fucking him doesn't mean Katsuki can't tease him.

After setting aside a pair of his tightest black skinny jeans, black undershirt, and an orange button down, he pulls out a bracelet and his studded choker necklace before digging out his combat boots. Since its still only seven forty-five AM, he shoves on a pair of black sweatpants and his skull shirt to laze around his apartment in until he actually needs to go somewhere.

Laying back down on his bed, Katsuki takes his phone off his charger and turns the volume on. He purposefully muted all incoming messages or calls that might have come in other than the agency before he went to sleep. The last thing he wanted was to be woken up in the middle of the night by the stupid group chat he was in, or by a text from the old hag.

It's not that he didn't like getting happy birthday texts at midnight; it's just that he had no reason to be awake at midnight this year. No one was coming by to spend the moment with him, so all he really wanted to do was sleep. Scrolling through his notifications, he didn't see anything that was truly out of the ordinary. He got texts from all the normal people, Eijiro, Denki, Hanata, Mina, the old hags… Izuku.

Wait. Deku left me voicemail?

Shit. Shit. Shit! Why the fuck was he calling him? Last time Katsuki checked, Eijiro was going to be there this weekend. Izuku told him that he was spending the night on Wednesday, and suggested that they all go to breakfast together on Saturday before he goes home. Katsuki told him he'd think about it. Truth be told, he doesn't feel like being the third wheel, so he'll probably pass.

Maybe the voicemail was from both of them. Yeah, that would make sense. Izuku wouldn't sneak away from Eijiro to send some naughty voicemail. It's probably them singing some off tune version of "happy birthday."

Get it together Katsuki! You really think Deku would leave you some dirty voicemail? You pathetic piece of shit. He's with fucking shitty hair! He left you, remember?!

Opening up his other messages took him about ten minutes. During that time, he decided to text back his parents, and for whatever reason, agree to still go out to breakfast with them. At least his mom had enough common sense not to ask him if Izuku would be joining. It's not like he has gone out to eat on his birthday with his parents and the Midoriya's since he was five or something. Even in middle school, when he wanted nothing to do with him, his parents insisted that Izuku and Inko go out to eat with them to celebrate his birthday.

Katsuki is not feeling sad and sentimental that Izuku and his mom won't be joining them this year. He also definitely didn't feel weird after reading the text from Inko telling him that she hopes he has fun going out to eat with his parents, and that she will miss seeing him today.

Nope. Not at all.

He's nineteen. It's time he made some new birthday traditions. Traditions that don't involve green hair or freckles.

After checking all his social media accounts, text messages, and walking down to the lobby to check the mail and see if any packages were delivered, he curls up on his newly purchased couch and presses play on Izuku's voicemail.

"Happy Birthday Kacchan! I hope I didn't wake you, although knowing you, you probably put your phone on silent like you do every year on your birthday... so you probably won't see this until later today. I hope you have a good day! I can't wait to see you later! Eijiro and I went shopping last night and picked you up a gift! I hope you like it. I hope you don't get mad at me for giving it to you. It's ah, nothing too fancy… but it made me think of you when I saw it, so we got it. Or well, I got it and put Eijiro's name on it."

Izuku pauses and Katsuki hears what he sounds like him shifting around. The volume of his voice lowers.

"I, ah… I'm am not gonna lie… I feel kinda weird waiting until Eijiro has fallen asleep to call you... and it makes me a little sad that we won't be going to breakfast together tomorrow…"

Izuku sniffles in his voicemail, and Katsuki's chest does that stupid constricting thing, thinking about how he went behind shitty hair's back to call him.

"M-my mom called me today... She was c-crying. She tried to bring up the things that happened, and it was really uncomfortable. She's still mad at me for um, choosing Eijiro over you. It's so hard to explain to her that, that isn't what happened. She's so n-nosey, Kacchan."

There's another pause in the voicemail that's almost long enough for Katsuki to pull the phone from his ear and check that Izuku hadn't hung up. Katsuki can faintly hear what sounds like him blowing his nose and crying. Damn nerd should not be crying. He probably just has a stuffy nose or something.

"But, um anyway! S-Sorry… I didn't mean to say all that... Things change, y'know? Change can be good.. But um… yeah! H-happy birthday, Kacchan! I'll see you later today! Bye!"

When the voicemail ends, Katsuki wishes he never listened to it. Of course that asshole would say shit to tug on Katsuki's heart strings and make him feel some sort of way. Damn him. Katsuki decides he needs to go for a run, so he gets up to grab a glass of water to hydrate first…

As he's filling the cup, he has second thoughts.

Almost every time he has left his building and gone out this week, he's run into a news reporter or journalist trying to get him to talk about the photos in Quirk. And with how fucked up his mental state is right now, he doesn't trust himself not to word vomit all over someone if he gets asked for the umpteeth time if he's in a relationship with Deku, so maybe he should just work on some of the reports he needs to do instead. It might be his birthday and day off, but none of that means he can't do work if he wants to.

After doing a few reports and sending them off to his manager, it's about eight-thirty AM. He told his mom he would meet her outside his building at nine. After walking into his bedroom, he puts on the outfit he chose for the day and puts on some eyeliner. He's been told a couple of times over the years that he looks good with his eyes lined. When he's done with that, he grabs a hat and a pair of sunglasses to help mask his appearance, then heads downstairs to wait in the lobby.

About ten minutes later, Mitsuki's booming voice is echoing through the room, making everyone and anyone who's in the once peaceful lobby turn their heads.

"Katsuki! Happy Birthday, son!"

Ugh.

Katsuki rolls his eyes as he gets up from where he was seated to walk over to his parents. Thankfully, his dad isn't as vocal as his mom, saying a much a quieter version of 'happy birthday' as he waves at his son. Reluctantly giving his mother a hug, Katsuki scowls, putting his hands in his pockets as he pulls away.

"Why you gotta be so fuckin' embarrassing? Can we just go now? Shit."

"That's no way to speak to your mother, you brat! If it wasn't your birthday, I'd smack ya up side of the head!"

Placing a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder, Masaru smiles at the two, silently tugging his wife towards the door.

"Of course, son. Your gift is in the car."

Raising his eyebrows, Katsuki makes his way outside. He didn't think he'd be getting another gift. His parents already bought him furniture and sent one of their people over while he was at work to furnish and decorate his apartment. He wasn't expecting anything else.

When he gets into the back seat of the car, there is a small box, and Masaru's eyes sparkle when they catch Katsuki looking at it. Picking up the box, Katsuki shifts his eyes between the two, silently asking if he can open it.

"Go ahead, brat. This is just from your father; the furniture was from me. I want to go up there after breakfast and look, by the way. Need to make sure it looks okay."

Mumbling a quick thanks to his dad, Katsuki unwraps the box, eyes widening as he reads the designer name on the outside of it.

Seiko. Damn, this is an expensive fuckin' gift.

The watch inside the box has a super soft brown leather band with a snake skin like texture, a stainless steel rose gold case, shiny orange sapphires on the inside, and a see through backing that allows him to see the inner workings of the watch. It's beautiful. Moving his bracelet over to his other hand, Katsuki carefully takes the watch out of the box and puts it on.

"You like it son? I gave them your measurements when I ordered it, so it should fit nicely. May not go with your um, current outfit but… I wanted you to have something nice."

Feeling his face heat up a little bit, Katsuki extends his arm to look at the watch on his wrist. He loves it. Watches have always been something he's admired, they're one of the items he's wanted to purchase a lot of when he starts making money as a pro. He and Izuku used to talk about him having a special place for them in his closet.

"Yeah...Thanks, dad."

When they get to the restaurant, Masaru stops.

in front of it to allow Mitsuki and Katsuki to get out so he could park. Hopefully, they will be able to slip inside without anyone noticing. He knows his mom well enough to know that she plans on giving him an ear full over breakfast about the photos; he doesn't need the press hounding him too.

After they're seated in a booth away from the windows, Katsuki removed his hat and glasses to look over his menu. Each year when they have gone out, Izuku ordered some stupidly fancy ass sweet pancakes. And each year, even though he grumbled and groaned about it, he took a bite of his food, and lied about how nasty it was. Not that he'd want to eat that way all the time, but he does secretly like desert pancakes. Looking over the menu, he knew which ones he would pick too. Izuku loves cinnamon, and this place has cinnamon roll pancakes with candied pecans and icing. He almost wants to take a photo of them and send it to him.

Almost.

Ordering some eggs, fish, rice, and orange juice, Katsuki glares at his mom when she tells their waitress that they are here for his birthday. Mitsuki always has to make a big deal about his birthday whenever they go out. Hopefully they don't bring him some pastry with a candle on it later. With Izuku gone, he'd have no one to share it with.

When the food comes out, Katsuki hopes that he can shovel enough in his mouth to avoid answering the questions he's been waiting for his mother to ask.

"So… I got my copy of Quirk this week."

Taking a larger than necessary bite of his food, Katsuki grunts in response.

"You and Izuku look adorable."

"Mitsuki..." his dad warns.

"What?! They do! You should have seen the tears in Inko's eyes when she stopped by and was gushing about them. She thinks so too, you know."

God. Really? Do they need to bring her up, too? Katsuki already feels bad enough that he's ruined what she thinks is her son's best chance at true happiness. Katsuki feels bad for Eijiro, honestly. He must have gotten that overly sweet cold shoulder from her when he went there before they moved. That woman is scarily good at making you feel welcomed and yet unwelcomed all at the same time.

Swallowing his food, Katsuki stabs at his eggs."Whatever. It's just a fuckin' photo. The goddamn media has been hounding me about it all week. Assholes."

"Katsuki! Language! This is a public place." His mother scolds.

"Yeah, and? So what? Why should I care about how other people hear me talk?"

"Because you have an image to uphold now, Katsuki. You don't want the media to write the type of stories they did about your mother, about you do you?"

As a young a successful fashion designer, Mitsuki was known for having a mouth, and the media dragged her for it. It got so bad that a magazine wrote that one of the reasons so many people went to her shows was less about fashion, and more about the shock value. Mitsuki's voice use to carry across the room when she'd yell at her assistant backstage. It wasn't until that nasty article came out that she started to adjust her tone and swear less when in public. Being called the "Foul mouthed fashion designer" changed her.

She doesn't want that for her son.

"No. Gah, can we not talk about that photoshoot with Deku? It's bad enough that I'm asked about it everyday by reporter. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"No, I guess not. Have you thought about seeing someone? I can set you up with someone if you'd like? There area lot of gay models that we work with who are very handsome…"

"MOM! Sh--shoot, no. I don't need you to set me up with someone. What I need is to focus on getting to the top. I don't need to be wastin' my time with some stupid model who's probably so damn loose you could fit all your male model's di—"

A slap on his wrist from his mother stopped him from finishishing his sentence, but he's probably right. Not that all gay male models are sluts, but anyone who Mitsuki would set him up with would probably be one. He can find his own partner if he wants one thank you very much.

"Okay, okay. No need to get vulgar. Let me know, though, if you change your mind. I don't like thinking of you being without companionship. You and Izuku were inseparable. As much as you'll deny it, you liked having him by your side all the time."

"Tch, whatever. I don't need your help getting some. But ah, thanks I guess."

The rest of their meal was spent talking about Katsuki's first week, the upcoming fashion show his parents were planning, and about different odds and ends. Thankfully neither of his parents mentioned Inko or Izuku again. Katsuki wasn't sure how much more of that conversation he could take.

When they paid for their food, the waitress brought out a plate of those stupid cinnamon panckes already in a to-go box with a stupid candle on it. After listening to everyone sing him happy birthday, he quickly blows out the candle, closes the box, and walks outside. Of course they had to bring those stupid pancakes. Why they hell couldn't they have just bought him a donut?

As soon as they get onto the sidewalk, about five different reporters catch sight of him. Either Katsuki wasn't subtle enough about hiding his appearance when they walked in, or thanks to his parents semi-celebrity status, they were caught.

"Ground Zero! Ground Zero!"

Ugh. This is not want he needs right now. Not even bothering to shove back on his hat and glasses, he tries to make his way over to the parking garage to get in the car.

"Happy nineteenth birthday Ground Zero! Where's Deku? You going to see him?" One of the reporters shouts.

"Are you and Deku really just friends?" another asks.

Feeling like he's about to explode, Katsuki opens his mouth to speak, but feels a firm squeeze on his shoulder that stops him.

"Yes, Deku and my son are just friends. Now if you will please excuse us, we would like to get to our car. What Ground Zero does today is none of your concern. Please step aside."

Katsuki and his parents are finally able to head to their car, but not before one more pesky photographer and reporter snap his photo and scream out another question.

"What did you have for breakfast? Was is something Deku would have liked? You said in the interview that you guys are opposites!"

Feeling as though this question is rather harmless, Katsuki answers.

"Eggs and fish. And maybe, Deku likes pancakes."

After letting his parents come up to see his apartment and drink some coffee, they finally leave so Katsuki can relax. Breakfast was OK. Those damn pancakes are sitting in that box, unopened in his fridge. He almost wants to walk them over to Izuku's, but that would just be fucking weird. He should have sent them home with his parents, or better yet, tossed them in the trash. He truly has no idea why he's keeping them.

Hours later, after a day doing whatever the heck he wanted, it's almost the time that Izuku said he and Eijiro would come by to 'pick him up' so they could walk to the train. Katsuki has no idea why he's waiting for the nerd and his boyfriend to come by. He's perfectly capable of going to the party by himself. He doesn't need the company. Maybe he wants it. It is his birthday after all.

Giving himself a once over in his room, Katsuki decides to forego the choker and grabs a nicer pair of shoes to play up the look of his new watch. He looks good, and he knows he looks good. His ass looks great in these pants; each time he's worn them around Izuku, he could almost feel the dirty thoughts swimming around in his head. The button down is also not too loose, not too tight, and is in his signature color. There's a reason he chose orange for his hero costume.

As soon as he's done brushing his teeth and spraying on some cologne, his phone buzzes. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sees its from Izuku, letting him know that he and Eijiro are downstairs. Checking to make sure he has all his essentials, Katsuki exits his apartment and steps into the elevator. When he walks into the lobby, Izuku and Eijiro are standing by the door, talking amongst themselves.

Katsuki can't help but take a moment to run his eyes over Izuku's form. Damn, he looks good. The jeans he has on look good on him, framing his muscular thighs just right, and he always looks really fucking sexy in black. He wears the green hoodie with ears on the hood that Katsuki's mom made for him for graduation, with black shirt underneath it. It's taking every ounce of self control Katsuki has not to pinch his ass when he walks up behind them to let them know he's ready to go.

It's Eijiro that spots him first, locking eyes and giving him a toothy grin. Eijiro's greeting draws Izuku's attention, too, and he turns to give Katsuki one of those stupidly cute smiles that melts his traitorous heart. Determined to keep a neutral expression, Katsuki raises his brows in response, taking note of the sudden flush on Izuku's face while he not so subtly checks him out.

Damn nerd.

Just as he's about to make a comment on the fact that neither of them have wished him a happy birthday yet, Eijiro slings his arm around his shoulders, and Izuku holds out a small gift bag.

"Happy birthday!" Both boys say at almost the same time.

"You're so old now man!"

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki shrugs Eijiro off and grabs the bag from Izuku. "Just because your birthday isn't for seven months doesn't make me old dumbass."

Izuku laughs, looking over at Eijiro with fucking sparkles in his eyes. "Yeah! You think I'm old, too? My birthday is in three months y'know!"

"Maybe. I do like older guys." Eijiro says wiggling his brows over in Izuku's direction.

Gross.

Ignoring the conversation the two idiots are having about how Eijiro is going to be younger than almost anyone he dates, and trying not to gag when Eijiro cups the side of Izuku's face telling him he's the only one he wants, Katsuki opens his gift. Shoving his hand into the bag, he pulls out a long and skinny velvet box. When he opens it, he finds what appears to be a rose gold necklace with a bomb in the middle of it.

What's with people and rose gold? Did he and my dad fucking talk or what?

Finally pulling away from his boyfriend, Izuku gasps. "You opened it already! Darn it! I wanted to see you open it…" Izuku pouts.

"Yeah, well you two were too busy havin' some kind of moment or whatever. Didn't really feel like watching yer asses swap spit."

Smiling a little to himself at the suddenly flustered face Izuku's wearing, Katsuki pulls the necklace out of the box to get a better look at it. It's actually something he would wear if he's being honest. It's not too gaudy, and it would match his current outfit. When Izuku said in the voicemail that he got him a gift because it made him think of him, the last thing he thought he'd be getting was a necklace. He was half expecting something All Might themed, or some weird spice. But this was... this was nice.

"So, um...d-do you like it?"

When he looks up, he realizes that he's been rather silent for awhile just thinking and staring at it. "Yeah, sure. It ah, will match the watch my old man got me… thanks."

Izuku's face lights up, and Katsuki hands the bag with the box in it to Eijiro so he can put the necklace on. Damn nerd shouldn't be looking at him like that. The butterflies in Katsuki's stomach and the warmth he feels for a moment on his cheeks have him feeling guilty again. It's just a necklace. He's only putting it on because it will match his outfit. That's all.

"I'm so happy you like it Kacchan!" Izuku beams.

"Yeah, man! It looks really good on you too!" Eijiro follows.

Trying to hide the slight flush on his face, Katsuki finds his mailbox and places the necklace box in it for safekeeping before they leave the building. Both Izuku and Eijiro are right on his heels as they head over to the train. Thankfully, it's dark enough for them to travel to the station unnoticed, and there don't appear to be any reporters out and about. Katsuki had enough of them at breakfast, and he's sure Izuku has as well.

When they step into the cab of the train, they're able to find seats where they can sit across from each other. Izuku and Eijiro are holding hand, and Katsuki tries not to focus on it as they start to talk about their weeks. Turns out Izuku has had more issues than Katsuki has with the media, which he really shouldn't be surprised about. Izuku's been in the news more than Katsuki has, and his connection to All Might has people watching him extra close; he's supposed to be the new symbol of hope after all.

"Yeah, I've been approached daily, especially while out on patrol. And they always ask me the same question. It's kinda embarrassing to be honest…" Izuku looks down at his feet, and Katsuki notices Eijiro giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well I mean, it's not like either of you planned on those photos turning out the way they did right? I'm just happy that our relationship isn't as well known yet. My manager did pull me into the office on Wednesday to talk about it."

"Heh… yeah… I'm ah, still sorry I kept forgetting to tell you… It was a bit of a hectic week." Izuku cracks a small smile, looking over at Eijiro, then briefly locks eyes with Katsuki.

Katsuki can't believe that Izuku was too busy to tell his boyfriend. He's not that scatter brained. Eijiro seems to have taken it well though. He's always been way too damn forgiving. That shit's gonna bite him in the ass one of these days. It's not that Izuku will be the one to take advantage and hurt him, but someone might.

"Those fuckers approached me after breakfast this morning. Asked me what you liked eating for breakfast… told them you liked pancakes."

Izuku laughs and licks his lips. "That's so random! But mmm... I sure do. We're all going to have to go out to breakfast tomorrow if we don't get home from Mina's too late… I really want some pancakes now."

"Pancakes, huh? Didn't know you had a favorite breakfast food." Eijiro muses.

Katsuki puffs out a laugh. "Yeah. Damn nerd fuckin' loves sweet shit."

"Yeah… I sure do!" Izuku grins.

The rest of the ride to Mina's is filled with mindless drabble. She doesn't live that far away— about thirty minutes, which isn't bad. She works in a decent part of town too, not too much crime and close enough to the shops so she can walk almost anywhere she needs to go. When they get off the train, it's just a quick walk to her building. Unlike Katsuki's place, there isn't a lobby or a door man to buzz them in. Mina has to press a buzzer herself.

Katsuki watches as Izuku takes out his phone to make a quick call to let Mina know they are there so they can get inside. Shortly after he hangs up, the door to the outside unlocks and they make their way up the stairs to her front door. Katsuki doesn't even need to ask if they are at the right place when they get to her apartment because she's got the most ridiculous pink mat outside of it.

"Ready to head inside? Mina said we could just walk right in." Izuku fiddles with his phone.

"What the hell kinda question is that, Deku? M'not gonna fuckin' stand outside all night."

Turning the knob, Katsuki pushes the door and walks inside. Before he's able to question why the fuck its so dark, Katsuki's hit all at once with cheers and screamng.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Bakugou!"

Holy shit.


	28. HighTimes

Assholes.

The last thing he expected for those motherfuckers he calls friends to do is throw him a surprise party. As soon as he walked in and heard the cheers, he was ready to turn right back around and take his ass home. If it wasn't for Eijiro blocking the door and Izuku sticking his phone camera in his face, he would have.

But now that he's had a few drinks and loosened up a little bit, it's not that bad. He can't say he was at all surprised when Denki said he was somehow able to get access to a bunch of alcohol, or that Hanta brought a batch of special cookies. This isn't the first time he's had alcohol underage; he can hold his liquor pretty well. He doesn't have to drive—not that he even knows how to—or be anywhere besides home tomorrow anyway.

It's also his birthday dammit, so he can get drunk if he wants to. And after having to watch Izuku act all lovey with Eijiro, he wants to. Very, very badly.

Overall, the party isn't bad. Mina's apartment is pretty big for one person. Being on a less expensive side of town must have its benefits. After downing a couple of beers and taking a birthday shot, Katsuki takes a seat on the couch and watches as Izuku pops an entire cookie into his mouth. Izuku probably has no idea what Hanta put in them. Katsuki laughs a little seeing Eijiro's widened eyes when Izuku goes to grab another one. When Eijiro doesn't stop him however, Katsuki gets up from his seat and snatches the cookie from his hands. The pout that forms on that little nerds face is adorable; too bad he's gotta scold him.

"Oi! Do you know what Soy Sauce put in these?" Katsuki growls.

Izuku's cheeks puff out, and his brows furrow. He has no clue. "Um… chocolate? They taste good, Kacchan! Give it back!"

"Ugh." Katsuki rolls his eyes. "They have pot in them, Deku. You know what that is, don't you?"

Izuku's eyes widen as he realizes what he just ate. "I, I did not know that…I've ah… n-never been h-high before…"

Katsuki brings his hand to his face rubbing at his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Oi! Shithead!" Katuski yells across the room. "How much did you put in these cookies?"

Hanta raises his brows and looks around before pointing to himself, mouthing the word "me?"

"Yeah, you. Dipshit. How much pot did ya put in those cookies? Deku here has never been high before. He ate a whole one."

Hanta's eyes widen for a second before he starts to crack up. "Oh shit! Really? Well ah, he's… he's gonna be pretttty high. There's about 5 ml in each cookie!"

"5 ml! WHAT THE FUCK?! Are you trying to make people fucked up??" Katuski yells

"Ah, no… I did tell him to only eat a quarter to start… I figured he knew what was in them?"

Katsuki lets out a frustrated sigh before turning his attention back to Eijiro and the now tearful Izuku. Katsuki might be feeling a little tipsy, but he's not too far gone to know that Izuku needs to eat, and that Eijiro has to make sure he doesn't let Izuku out of his sight.

"K-Kacchan…"

Kneeling down to be eye level with him where he sits on the floor, Katsuki shoots Eijiro a death stare before placing both of his hands on the side of Izuku's face, brushing the tears out of his eyes with his thumbs.

"You're going to be fine, Deku. You're just… fuck. You're gonna start to feel kinda funny. I'm gonna get you something to eat… You need food in your belly to help you sober up faster. Being high on an empty stomach isn't very smart."

Looking between Izuku's eyes, Katsuki wants nothing more than to kiss his forehead and to hold him. Izuku might be scared shitless later; he might even pass out.

Fuckin' Shitty Hair.

Letting go of Izuku's face, Katsuki tells him to stay put before grabbing ahold of Eijiro's arm, yanking him up to go with him to the kitchen. When they get to the food, Katsuki whips around with fire in his eyes.

"Don't you know that Deku's fucking straight edge? Never done drugs and he's only had a few sips of alcohol in his entire life!"

Eijiro puts his hands up in front of his face, hardening them a little bit as he responds. "Ah no? But it's okay, bro. Relax. Izuku's in good hands! I'll take good care of him. But I appreciate the help man!"

Giving Eijiro one more glare, he pushes a water bottle in his hands. "Give this to him. I'll be over there with food in a moment." Katsuki orders.

Once the plate he prepares has enough food on it to feed three Izukus, Katsuki comes back to hand it to him.

"Don't eat this all now or you'll get a stomach ache. But eat, nerd."

Izuku's eyes light up. "Thank you!"

Grunting in return, Katsuki takes a seat on the couch. From the corner of his eye, he can see Izuku and Eijiro feeding each other some of the grapes he put on the plate, and he has to look away.

Nasty fuckin' PDA assholes.

An hour later, once everyone is toasty and Izuku is in an "everything is funny" phase, Mina has the grand idea for them to play a classic game of Never Have I Ever. If it wasn't for the alcohol, Katsuki would have ducked out. He hates this game. He has no idea why everyone always wants to know what others have or haven't done. But what the hell, it could be fun.

The game is simple. Everyone puts up 10 fingers and each time you have done the thing someone says they haven't, you put down one. When you haven't done the thing, you get to put one back up. It's a game for nosy assholes, and the only way it ends is when only one person is left with fingers still up and out in front of them.

The questions start out pretty tame at first. Mina starts them off. "Never have I ever fallen asleep on the roof of the dorms."

No one else has either apparently. Katsuki thinks it would be kinda weird if they did, but he guesses it could happen.

Rikido goes next, saying "Never have I ever stayed up all night in the common room," and half the room puts down a finger. Although Aizawa was never a fan of it, there were quite a few movie nights and study sessions that lasted until the morning.

After that is Tsuyu's turn. "Never have I ever skipped a class."

Tenya surprises everyone when he puts a finger down for that one. Katsuki has to admit that he's also surprised that Mr. Goody Two Shoes has skipped a class.

"WHAT?!" Mina gasps. "You've skipped class before? No way, spill!"

Katsuki almost forgot that it was considered fair game to ask people to explain.

Shit.

From the corner of his eye, Katsuki sees Ochako turning redder than a tomato and taking a long sip of her drink. Her eyes start looking everywhere besides the group, meeting Tenya's for only a second before people start to catch on that they both put a finger down.

"O-Ochako and I were, um, she was ah... " Tenya stutters.

Letting out a sigh, Ochako places a hand on her boyfriend's arm. "We had crazy morning sex and I convinced him to skip because I was tired." She confesses.

Hoots and hollers fill the room. Tenya's face is competing with his girlfriend's, and Katsuki now knows too much about both of them.

After that lewd confession, the questions quickly start getting dirty. Katsuki's learned that Fukimage has never engaged in innapropriate quirk usage during sex, but when Rikido goes again and says he's never used his quirk while masturbating, Dark Shadow practically bites Fukimage's head off when he puts down a finger. Katsuki now has a disturbing image of dark shadow sucking that bird brain's cock. Gross.

No one was surprised, however, when Momo admitted to using her quirk to make sex toys. Katsuki's sure she's used her quirk to make condoms too.

On Mina' next turn, she says she's never kissed someone in a UA classroom, and again, half the group admitted—himself included—put a finger down.

On Yuga's turn, he says he's never taken someone home to meet his parents, which is kinda sad, but neither have a few others. Katsuki didn't put his finger down either. His parents already knew Izuku. There never needed to be some awkward as fuck meet the parents dinner.

Toru says she's never touched someone inappropriately in public...which is actually rather surprising given her quirk; Hitoshi says he's never slept over at his partner's parents' house, and Izuku says he's never given oral in a bathroom stall, which is true, but he has in the shower, which is in the bathroom. Mashirao says he's never kissed a guy, which doesn't shock many people; Koji says he's never been given oral in the common room, which was almost comical to hear in his shy voice.

On almost all of the questions having to do with sex, both Katuski and Izuku have been putting down fingers. Both look like they'll be out soon if someone doesn't save them.

On Shoto's turn, he admits to something that Katsuki almost feels as a personal attack. He and Izuku have done this one plenty of times.

"Never have I ever had sex in the UA locker room," Shoto says.

Looking around the circle, Katsuki locks eyes with Izuku. The only other person he thinks might put a finger down is Eijiro, but from what he remembers, Tetsu was more of a bedroom-only kind of guy.

After realizing no one else was going to put down their finger, Katsuki growls.

"Fuck it."

He puts down a finger, and Izuku follows shortly after. Taking in a deep breath, Katsuki waits for whoever it is that's going to call them out.

"DEKU?! Really?!" Ochako screams.

"Yup! Loads of times. it's tons of fun!" Izuku grins.

"You like thrill of getting caught, baby?" Eijiro purrs, clearly having had a few drinks himself. A hand finds Izuku's thigh as he speaks, apparently unafraid of being too publically affectionate in the moment.

Katsuki rolls his eyes. Of course he does. Katsuki does too; it's hot, and like Izuku said: it's fun. Katsuki realizes in that moment that Eijiro and Izuku probably haven't talked much about kinks if this was a surprise. Chucking to himself, Katsuki bites his lip and shakes his head.

Kiri's gonna be in for a wild ride…

"Mayybee" Izuku teases. Eijiro leans over to kiss his cheek, and Izuku steals his lips instead.

"With who?!" Toru asks. Everyone's eyes shift to Eijiro, who didn't lower a finger in response to the question.

"Kacchan." Izuku says nonchalantly, pulling his lips off his boyfriend and looking Katsuki in the eye. Katsuki's brows raise. Izuku must be pretty fucked up right now.

"He's really strong, too... held me against the wall…" Izuku muses. "But I bet you're stronger babe!" He turns back to Eijiro, beaming. "We should try it sometime…"

Gross.

In a matter of moments, the room becomes deadly silent. All eyes are instantly on Katsuki.

God damnit. This is not something he wants to talk about. But thanks to Hanta and his damn weed cookies, Izuku has no filter. After a few moments, Hanta speaks up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tell me guys: am I the only one who noticed that Midoriya and Bakugou have been putting their fingers down for a lot of the same questions?" He arches a brow, not even trying to hide his shit-eating grin.

"Hmm, well yeah. But... I kinda already knew that they had a thing going on," Denki says. "Bakugou kinda threatened me one day to keep my mouth shut."

"I knew, too. The dorm walls are thin." Yuga purrs.

"Really man?! You've used your quirk during sex with Midoriya, texted a photo of your dick to Midoriya, did something sexual on the roof of the dorms with Midoriya… I mean every one of the sex related things you admitted to was with Midoriya?!" Hanta exclaims.

"Guess that also means he touched Midoriya inappropriately in public… How bold of you." Fukimage muses.

"Yeah, and Midoriya also probably did a lot of other kinky shit with Bakugou! Didn't you guys see the photos his mom busted out? They had matching PJ's on Christmas!" Shinso commented. "So they've been able to sleep at each others houses for years without anyone thinking twice."

"Midoriya and Bakugou's business is not ours to discuss, kero." Tsuyu scolds, not that anyone chooses to listen.

Katsuki feels like he's going to explode. Stupid game. He shouldn't have agreed to play. He should have known something like this would happen. They're pro heroes. None of them are stupid; someone was bound to pick up on both of them putting their fingers down at the same time.

Before he's able to say anything, Hanta opens his mouth again. "So wait.. did you know about this bro?" He turns to Eijiro.

"Yeah, Kirishima, did you know you were getting Bakugou's dirty seconds?" Denki teases.

"Babe!" Kyoko yells as she punches her boyfriend's arm.

A few other people in the room also comment how that was uncalled for. Katsuki wants another drink. This is too much.

"I told Eijiro everything before we started dating. And after all that he still wanted to be with me. Isn't that right?" Izuku says.

Eijiro wraps an arm over Izuku's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Yeah, Izuku's been honest. It's not like they're seein' each other like that anymore."

Izuku shifts to place a hand on Eijiro's jaw, dragging him in for a slow, heated kiss.

Katsuki doesn't like to think that he's a jealous guy, but fuck he wishes he was the one being kissed right now. Wishes they were revealing a current relationship to everyone instead of saying they used to be together. As he's trying not to wallow in his self pity, Toru seems to come out of nowhere with a question.

"So before you started dating Kirishima, you were dating Bakugou in secret? Why? Were you guys embarrassed?" Toru asks.

"Yeah, blasty! Did ya think we would tease you for dating your rival?" Denki asks.

"DEKU! Bakugou was your boyfriend?! You never told me that!" Ochako exclaims before being shushed by her boyfriend for being too loud.

Izuku's face turns a deep shade of crimson before he gives Ochako a big dopey smile.

"No, Ochakoo~ Kacchan was not my boyfriend." Izuku giggles. "He and I were just…" Izuku puts a hand by his mouth almost like he's telling her a secret, voice dropping down to a whisper "fucking." After telling his "secret," Izuku starts to crack up, obviously too high to give a shit that he's telling everyone their history.

"Are you guys really surprised?" Hitoshi asks. "This is Bakugou we're talking about. Since when has he cared about anyone but himself?"

"OI! What the fuck, you lousy piece of shit?!" Katsuki yells. "You think I can't fuckin' care about anyone but myself?!"

As Katsuki stands up to walk over to that mind controlling asshole to give him a piece of his mind, he feels Eijiro's hardened arms holding him back.

"Let go of me Shitty Hair!" Katuski growls.

"Tsk, tsk. Seems like I've struck a nerve." Hitoshi smirks. "If you were able to care so much about Midoriya, you wouldn't have done whatever it was you surely did that pushed him right into your best friends arms. Was he no longer pleasing you, Bakugou? Or did you realize how much better off Midoriya would be with someone who'd treat him the way he deserves to be treated?"

This time, it's Izuku's voice that cuts him off. The nerd gets up on shaky legs, putting a hand on both his and Hitoshi's chests, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Stoppit, guys! I-I don't like this! It's Kacchan's birthday! And it was both of our decisions to keep it a secret… a-and Kacchan can feel plently of emotions! And he can have feelings for other people!" Izuku yells as he looks between the two.

Clicking his tongue, Katsuki shakes Eijiro off his back. Looking at Izuku's teary-eyed face has a whole new set of emotions swimming in his head. Although it's the drugs making Izuku extra emotional, Katsuki still hates to see him cry. He's gotta get out for a breath of fresh air. This is becoming too much.

"Whatever. I'm getting some air. Stay the fuck away from me, you fuckin' hazy asshole."

"K-Kacchan…?!"

"Not you, Deku." Katuski rolls his eyes. "Go sit down and drink some more water, you idiot. I'm getting a drink and stepping onto the balcony."

As he walks into the kitchen, a big part of him really just wants to go home. This party has become stupid, everyone is drunk or high and is either laughing at him or trying to fight him, and this isn't fun. He never expected fucking Hitoshi of all people to get on his case. Denki and Hanta? Sure, those idiots have loose lips and act extra stupid when under the influence, but at least he knows at the end of the day that they like him. As much as he feels weird about admitting it, he's close to those idiots; they have his back. He trusts them. Poking fun at each other is just what they do. But everyone else? Shit. He does not need everyone else getting on his case about why he didn't want to make his thing with Izuku public.

After grabbing a beer, Katsuki makes his way over to the thankfully empty balcony and looks out over the parking lot. Mina's view is nothing compared to his, but looking at a bunch of cars and other peoples balconies is better than the judgemental faces of his former class.

Taking a long swig of his drink, Katsuki considers why he didn't just leave, why he's taking a break out on the balcony and not high-tailing it out the doors and blasting his way to the train. His reason makes him sick. It makes him feel selfish. Makes him feel like he doesn't trust his best friend.

Fucking, Deku. Why'd you have to get yourself so messed up? If you were fucking sober I'd be on my way home. Useless piece of shit. Too distracted by a cookie to somehow miss that it had drugs in it. Fuck Shitty Hair for letting him take it. Fucking Deku makin' me have to take care of him. Kirishima better be there tomorrow morning when he's hung over…

The door opening and the silent pitter-patter that Katsuki's grown to recognize as Tsuyu's steps interrupts him from his thoughts.

"Whadda ya want, frog?" Katsuki grumbles.

"Nothing really, kero. Just thought you'd want some company."

"Tch." Katsuki rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink.

"You also know that it wasn't truly a secret that you had a thing with Midoriya, right?"

Narrowing his eyes, Katsuki looks over at Tsuyu and glares. "Hah?"

"Please, Bakugou. You're smarter than that, kero. You treated Midoriya differently than everyone else, spent breaks with him, cooked him food... and people saw you making out in the kitchen." Tsuyu says matter of factly. "Everyone just knew better than to mention anything, kero."

"Tch. What do you know?" Katsuki pouts.

"A lot, kero. I'm one of the only sober people at this party. My body doesn't react well to drugs and alcohol, and I can tell that a lot of people felt comfortable to finally verbalize what they already knew when Midoriya spilled the beans. When have I ever been one to start drama, kero?"

Tsuyu does have a point. She's almost always been very level headed, and has never learned the art of sugar coating. Katsuki's always liked that about her.

"Whatever. Fine. What's it really matter anyway? Deku's with fucking Shitty Hair now; why do people care that we used to fuck?"

"Because it's gossip, kero. People also thought after those graduation speeches that you guys were finally going to make it public. It was a bit of a shock and kinda confusing when he and Kirishima-kun started getting friendly." Smiling wide Tsuyu laughs a little to herself. "There were rumors for awhile there that you and Kirishima-kun were both going to date Midoriya, because it's plain as day that you care for him, kero."

Feeling his face flush, Katsuki looks away and finishes off his beer. Was he really that obvious? Maybe. The last time everyone saw them together before this was at the graduation party… and they were wearing matching outfits. And before Eijiro got there, Katsuki will admit to being a little handsy… and that graduation speech was sappy as fuck.

Shit.

"It's whatever. It's what Deku fucking wanted. Doesn't matter what I want." Katsuki lets his voice trail off after that. Damn alcohol is making him sound pathetic.

Just as Tsuyu's about to say something else, the balcony door opens and out comes Eijiro with a big smile on his face.

"You gonna come back inside bro? Mina's going to put on a movie… and I gotta take a leak, I need someone to sit with Izuku."

Katsuki blinks his eyes a few times and looks over into the apartment to see Izuku alone on the couch looking super spaced out. Damnit. There's no way he can say no to that. Crushing his beer can in his hand, Katsuki throws it at Eijiro who almost doesn't catch it, before walking back inside.

As soon as Katsuki takes a seat, he rests his arm over the top of the couch, and Izuku's eyes light up, accompanied by that stupidly cute smile on his face.

"Kacchan!"

Izuku scoots closer to Katsuki's side and wraps himself around his midsection, face pressing against his chest. Katsuki's heart starts to race. If it wasn't for the drugs he knows are clouding Izuku's brain, he'd be pushing him off. Instead, looking around the room to see if anyone is paying attention, Katsuki moves his hand into Izuku's hair, ruffling it a bit before he responds.

"What, Deku?"

"I'm so glad we're friends! You're so amazing, Kacchan." Izuku inhales deeply. "And you smell so nice. Look nice too…but Kacchan always looks nce..." He mumbles against Katsuki's shirt,

Katuski rolls his eyes and moves his hand from Izuku's hair to rub his back.

"Tch. You're really high, aren't you?"

Izuku shakes his head against Katsuki's chest. "Noo... uh, well maybe… yeah. But I really think you're amazing, Kacchan. Thank you for not getting mad at me for telling everyone our secret."

Katsuki looks around the room again as his hand smooths up and down Izuku's back. "Yeah, well, it was bound to come out eventually."

"Yeaah, I'm so lucky you're my friend. Kacchan is the bestest, greatest, coolest, and most amazing friend I have. I'm so glad you're still in my life."

A lump forms in Katsuki's throat; the nerd practically confessed all over again. Katsuki feels so stupid for letting him go. So selfish. Izuku should want nothing to do with him. He broke his heart. Izuku shouldn't want to be his friend, buy him thoughtful birthday gifts, or anything really.

It's Katsuki who's the lucky one.

Figuring Izuku's likely to forget anyway, Katsuki stops rubbing his back to ruffle his hair once more.

"Yeah, me too, Deku. Me too."

Shortly after he says those words, Eijiro comes back from the bathroom and sits down on the other side of the couch. Izuku's eyes are closed, sweet smile still on his face, completely oblivious.

"Oi, Deku. Your boyfriend's back. Get offa me and go cuddle with him."

In a matter of seconds, Izuku unwraps his arms from Katsuki's body, and shoots up from his chest. Izuku's entire face is flushed up to his ears as he looks around for his boyfriend. Katsuki shares a brief look with Eijiro before Izuku practically jumps into his lap.

"Eijiro! Hi babe! Kacchan was just keeping me company. He's such a good friend isn't he?"

Kissing his forehead Eijiro looks down at Izuku and smiles before looking over at Katsuki.

"Yeah, he is. Thanks for watching him man."

Moving his legs up and inching closer to the arm rest, Katsuki nods.

"Yeah, Yeah. He just attached himself to me. There was nothing I could do…" Katsuki awkwardly says.

"It's cool man, just ah, don't make a habit of it." Eijiro laughs and lightly punches Katsuki's arm, winking.

Katsuki lets out a silent sigh of relief that Eijiro's not mad. The last thing he needs is for Eijiro to think he's trying to make a move on Izuku. As much as he really, really, wants to, Katsuki has morals. He's not gonna try to sink his teeth into something that no longer belongs to him. He's not a total asshole.

Two hours and one boring ass movie later, it's almost midnight. Half the people at Mina's house have gone home, and Katsuki knows if he stays any longer he'll find himself asleep on Mina's couch with a sore neck. Looking to his left, both Eijiro and Izuku are passed out. Katuski knows they shouldn't stay either. Eijiro needs to head home tomorrow, and Izuku should be in bed.

"Oi, Kiri."

Being a light sleeper, Eijiro wakes up and looks around him before settling his eyes on Katsuki.

"What...what time is it?"

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Katsuki puts it in front of Eijiro's face.

"Late. Wake Deku. We're heading out."

Katuski gets up from the couch and heads to the bathroom. The alcohol he consumed is thankfully out of his system, but he rummages through Mina's medicine cabinet for some ibuprofen and antacids anyway. Popping a few in his mouth, he heads to the kitchen. Grabbing some water bottles, Katsuki walks back over to the couch, opens one up, and hands it to Izuku.

"Drink this." Katsuki drops some pain meds into Eijiro's hand. "And make sure he takes these. You too, shitty hair."

Eijiro looks down at the pills in his hand and smiles. "Thanks bro!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

After saying their goodbyes to everyone still left, Katsuki gets them a cab. The ride home is spent in silence. Izuku unsurprisingly falls back to sleep, and neither Eijiro or Katsuki want to wake him with chatter. When the cab pulls up in front of Izuku's building, Katsuki pays the driver and helps Eijiro get Izuku's sleeping form out of the car and up the elevator to his apartment. Once Izuku and Eijiro are safely inside, Katsuki says goodbye and heads out.

When he's finally in his room, Katsuki's clothes come off and his head hits the pillow. Worried thoughts about green hair and freckles waking up sick and hungover fill his mind for a few moments before he forces them out and does his best to let sleep take him.

It's been one hell of a birthday.


	29. Reflection

1\. Yes. It's been a hot minuet. I know. Life has been very trying. A lot has happened in my personal life, and it's been very, _very_ hard to write. But I'm doing a lot better. Sorry for not posting.

2\. I plan on doing updates every two weeks. I have chapter 30 halfway done

3\. If you don't already... follow me on twitter (RainbowDino_) Why? Because I post if I will update or not in it :)

4\. I'm turning 30 on 10/11 you should tell me your favorite thing(s) that's happened so far in this story :p

——

The last three months have been cruel. Katsuki decided after his birthday that he would throw himself into his work. He would focus his energy and time on being a top hero and to make the most out of his first year working. Instead of working five days in a row and getting two days off, he's been working six days straight and allowing himself to rest and relax on Saturdays. Since Friday nights are some of the most crime-filled nights of the week, Katsuki's manager told him he should consider working a Friday night shift. It would help him boost his ranking, and Katsuki definitely wanted that.

So he did.

Every Friday he picked up an extra shift to help his agency and get media coverage, and he continues to do that now. His manager also told him that getting featured on the Friday night news will help people forget about the magazine drama. The more positive media coverage he has, the better his ranking will be when they come out in November. Katsuki wants to be number one, so although he hates the media, he'll answer a few questions every once in a while to help him get there.

His desire to be at the top of the charts is one of the reasons he told himself he couldn't be with Izuku, and he still believes that. Being able to kiss someone first thing in the morning and wake up next to a warm body everyday sounds nice, but Katsuki doesn't have time to direct his energy anywhere but work at the moment.

Having someone to fuck around with would be nice, though. Maybe after the rankings come out, he can try to find someone for fun. Having a tight ass to ram his cock into would be so much better than his hand, and maybe one day he could grow to like this new person...and develop an actual relationship with them. Maybe they could grow to like him too, to handle his mood swings and rough exterior.

And maybe when he finds that person, and they decide to move forward, he'll finally be over Izuku.

Because Katsuki's pretty sure Izuku has already moved on. He has Eijiro after all; Katsuki can't let his pining screw that up for them. So one day he will need to find a new partner. He doesn't want to be alone forever.

Izuku called Katsuki the day after his birthday, completely hysterical. He was bawling his eyes out, begging Katsuki to forgive him for ruining the day. That phone call did things to him. He hates hearing Izuku cry. That nerd didn't ruin his birthday. The gift Izuku gave him--which he's worn almost every day since--and his unbashed confession to everyone about their previous relationship wasn't that bad. Things were bound to come out sooner or later. If anything, Katsuki's more concerned about how that night made Eijiro feel. Being told he's getting Katsuki's sloppy seconds must have stung.

And if Izuku's pathetic phone call wasn't bad enough, an article came out in KO magazine later that week entitled "Pancakes? What else does Ground Zero know?". That stupid reporter wrote a whole piece on Katsuki and Izuku's friendship using things they said in the interview from Quirk. The reporter implied that Katsuki knowing Izuku's food preferences meant that he had feelings for him. Stupid fucking magazine.

During one of his weekly shopping trips with Izuku, Katsuki found out that Hitoshi is Eijiro's patrol partner. He mentioned to Katsuki that he thinks the two have grown closer, and that maybe Hitoshi lashed out because Katsuki is "the ex," and Hitoshi just wanted to let Eijiro know he supported them. Katsuki thinks Hitoshi has some kind of crush on Eijiro and was lashing out at them because he's jealous, but voicing that opinion to Izuku would sound like Katsuki was trying to start some petty drama, so he just kept that thought to himself. He's likely wrong anyway.

Aside from buying groceries every few weeks and the two times they were both assigned to patrol the part of the district that Independence and Fly share, Katsuki hasn't seen Izuku much since his birthday. Not only does he want to stop the spreading of anymore rumors, but he also knows that seeing Izuku all the time will just cause him to lose focus. Even doing mundane tasks like food shopping causes him to be frustrated...and horny. The last thing Katsuki needs is to be caught in the middle of the market by a photographer with a boner. Izuku giggling about the shape of a zucchini shouldn't turn him on so much. So the less he sees him, the better.

Each time Katsuki needs to patrol the joint zone like he does today, Ochako's with him. Having her as a patrol partner is nice. She knows her stuff, and she gabs with Izuku the entire time they are patrolling. And although their talking doesn't stop Katsuki's eyes from wandering over to Izuku's ass when he walks behind them... it does lessen the number of times Katsuki has to risk saying something stupid. Having those dazzling eyes and adorable smiles directed towards him makes his lips move without his consent, makes them move like they are right now as he watches a bead of sweat drip down Izuku's neck.

"You're lookin' kinda hot there, Deku. You should consider getting a summer costume, one that's a little cooler, and shows off more of yer body. Just lookin' at ya in that jumpsuit makes me wanna pass out."

And rip it off, so I can run my tongue over that fine ass of yours…

"What's that, Kacchan?" Izuku stops, turning around.

Narrowing her eyes, Ochako gives Katsuki a stern look before clapping her hand on Izuku's shoulder and twisting him back around to keep walking.

"He was wondering why you've never gotten a summer costume."

The week after his birthday, Ochako asked him how he felt about Izuku's current relationship. He may have let it slip that he wishes Izuku was still single, and that he missed certain parts of their arrangement. Ochako easily put two and two together to figure out that Katsuki still wanted him. Her glare back at him was a warning to keep it in his pants. She knows that the last thing Katsuki wants is to cause tension between him and Eijiro over flirting with Izuku, and Izuku has a tendency to tell Eijiro everything. Katsuki wouldn't put it past him for Izuku to tell Eijiro that he was told to show off more of his body. And that would be awkward.

"O-Oh, well, All Might never wore anything other than a full-body jumpsuit… and this is my summer costume.This jumpsuit is made out of a much more breathable material than the one I wear in the winter! It's just, ah, hot today."

"Damn, nerd," Katsuki mumbles.

Of course, he wants to be like All Might, but showing a little skin wouldn't kill him. It might make Katsuki's dick so hard it would fall off, but that's okay. He'd deal with it.

"AHHHH! Help!"

A scream off in the distance jolts Katsuki from his inappropriate thoughts. All three of them turn their heads, looking for the source of the cry for help. Feeling the ground shake and hearing the sound of shattering glass send Katsuki to spring into action. Izuku and Ochako are quick to follow.

"Please! Help me!"

The cry is coming from a woman now trapped underneath a cement pillar. The pillar looks to have been once attached to the outside of the bank, apparently knocked down by a villain.

"Uravity, focus on rescue. Deku, come with me!" Katsuki yells.

"Got it!" Ochako says. She glides over to the woman, activating her quirk to easily lift the pillar up and off of her before taking her to safety.

Katsuki blasts himself up into the air to get a better view of the area, searching for where the bastard who's robbed the bank has run off to. Meanwhile, Izuku jumps up the side of the bank building and points down the alleyway.

"Ground Zero! There! Down the alley! There are two of them, you take left, I'll take right."

Before he could grumble at the fact that Izuku was shouting orders, a flash of green starts sprinting down the alley towards one of the two bank robbers. Katsuki charges up next to him to take down his target. When they're about ten feet away, one of the villains suddenly stops and stomps his foot onto the ground. The ground starts shaking, and Izuku falls on his ass. Blasting himself into the air to keep his balance, Katsuki aims one of his gauntlets at the ground shaking villain. The blast makes the asshole smash up against the side of the building, giving Izuku enough time to regain his footing. As soon as he does, he sprints after the other villain, who appears to have a speed-enhancing quirk.

As Katsuki wraps quirk canceling tape around the first villain's wrists, Izuku jumps in the air. He looks to be getting ready to kick the bastard ahead of them into the ground.

"SMASH!!"

Izuku's foot collides with the back of the asshole's knee caps. The crook gets knocked face-first into the concrete, the bag of money still tight in his grasp. Izuku's face twists in an almost evil grin as he positions his body on top of the villain. Holding him down, he pries the bag out of his hand.

"Ground Zero! Catch!" Izuku yells as he throws the bag over to Katsuki so he can bind the criminal's wrists behind his back.

There's something about watching Izuku restain that asshole on the ground that sparks a fire in Katsuki's gut. Izuku stands up to effortlessly yank the villain up to his feet, then drags him out of the alley. The smile on his face, when he locks eyes with Katsuki is electric. Gripping onto the shaky bastard still up against the wall, Katsuki waits for Izuku to catch up

.

When they get back to the bank, Ochako waves them over and starts to give a report.

"Great job guys! I managed to get all of the civilians to safety. I also took down another jerk that was still inside the bank; he blabbed about the other two once in custody. It looks like you guys got em, though! The cops are over there. I let them know you guys were after the others." Ochako points down the street at the police cars.

"Thanks, Uravity!" Izuku grins. "Let's go!"

Once the villains are handed over to the authorities and their statements are given, Izuku and Katsuki meet back up with Ochako to continue their patrol. Once out of earshot and away from the crowd of people commending them, Izuku pumps his fist into the air. A broad, beaming grin spreads across his face.

"That was awesome! Shaker--the villain you captured, Kacchan--has a quirk similar to Shindo's! Although it may not have been as powerful, that was still so awesome! The way the ground shook… and the way you shot into the air and blasted him against the wall... It was AMAZING, Kacchan!"

Katsuki smirks, clapping his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Would've been even better if your ass didn't plummet to the ground."

Izuku brings his hand to the back of his head. "Heh, yeah, but I was still able to take down Sprinter! His quirk makes him really fast! Unlike Iida, he's just able to move really quickly, almost like his body weighs nothing. That would probably be really helpful during a multiple villain attack, being able to quickly move around… too bad he decided to use his quirk to rob banks instead…"

Katsuki gives Izuku's shoulder a light squeeze before releasing him to take a sip from the water bottle one of the paramedics gave him.

"Fuckin', nerd. Always thinking about how people could use their quirks to fight crime."

Stop being so cute.

"Stop geeking out. Oi, also, why didn't you grab that bastard with black whip? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

Katsuki rarely sees Izuku use that quirk, kinda pisses him off if he's being honest, they didn't spend hours upon end training together for him to only use it to restain Katsuki to the bed a couple of times when they had sex. Not that he's mad that it's been used that way, he'd just rather Izuku use it for its intended purpose.

"Yeah... I guess I didn't think about it... S-sorry, Kacchan."

"Whatever. Just seems wasteful to only use one of the six quirks you have inside of you."

"Yeah, Deku! You should use them all more!" Ochako says.

The rest of the patrol is rather boring. Katsuki catches a few purse-snatchers, and an idiot tries using his water quirk to flood the street, but nothing so exciting as what happened in the morning. Around one o'clock, they decide to stop back at their agencies to grab lunch and Ochako insists they meet on the rooftop of Independence to eat together. Once they're all settled and digging in their food, Ochako cocks her head over in Izuku's direction.

"Are you working tomorrow, Deku?"

Swallowing his food and wiping his hand over his mouth, Izuku hums in response.

"Mhm, working my normal shift, it's ah, not like m'doin' anything…"

Putting her sandwich down, Ochako's brows perk up, eyes blinking a few times before she responds.

"WHAT?! Deku!"

Izuku's eyes shift down to his food, cheeks slightly dusting as if contemplating his response. It takes Katsuki a moment to realize why Ochako asked him that: it's his birthday tomorrow. They've only been working for a few months, and it's a Tuesday, so of course he'd be working.

"Yeah… It's j-just my birthday…"

"Deekkuu!"

"Whaaat?" Izuku whines.

"You know what. You mean to tell me that you're mom's not even gonna come by? I know it would be near impossible for Kirishima to come, but really? You're just gonna get up, go to work, eat, and sleep like it's a normal day?! You gotta do something."

Izuku sighs. "Eijiro is coming over on Thursday night, and we're going over to my mom's on Friday night for dinner, so no, she's not coming by. It's not like I'm turning a special age, and I gotta work, Ochako, you know that… it's fine. Really." Pausing for a moment to take a bite of his food, Izuku stops midway, meeting Ochako's eyes. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!"

Ochako's brows are narrowed in a scowl as she chews her food, the disapproval in her eyes speaking volumes. Katsuki wishes he didn't get why she was giving him a hard time about not doing anything on his birthday. Ever since he was little, he's always done something on the day of his actual birthday. Whether it was eating his mom's katsudon, dragging Katsuki to the sweets shop to buy a slice of cake, or watching an All Might movie, he's never not done something. Even if he had a big party that weekend, he's done something the day of.

"Sounds like we gotta change that then, don't we, nerd?"

Izuku almost chokes on his drink hearing Katsuki's proposal. "W-What? No! No, no, no. It's fine Kacchan, really."

"Tch." Katsuki clicks his tongue, "Didn't say anythin' bout me changing that. M'not the one buggin' you bout it." Katsuki says, looking over at Ochako.

"Noo, stop it, Kacchan. It's fine! I don't need to do anything."

Balling up the paper which formerly held her now eaten sandwich,Ochako clenches it in her fist.

"If I didn't sign up to work a double tomorrow, I'd be there in a heartbeat! But I really need the extra money this month, sorry!"

Closing his bento box, Izuku gives her a warm smile. "Like I said, it's fine… I mean it guys."

Fine my ass.

Katsuki knows that Izuku's just saying that because he doesn't want to inconvenience any of his friends, and thinks he would be a pest if he asked his mom if he could come by. Katsuki can read Izuku like an open book, and knows it's not "fine".

Just as Izuku had done for him the past two years, Katsuki made sure he was the first person Izuku saw on his birthday. If he wasn't already there, the second it became July fifteenth, Katuski was at his door making sure he was.

As cliché as it sounds, Katsuki's lips would touch every nook and cranny of Izuku's form. Starting with a slow and passionate kiss on his lips, Katsuki would make his way down Izuku's entire body until the rose on his cheeks reached his toes and tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes.

Katsuki was a fool in love.

He told himself that he was worshipping Izuku's body, and making him feel like the most important person in the world because he had to; it was his birthday, after all. But that was a lie. Izuku lit fire inside him, made him feel things he never thought he would. And making Izuku feel good always made Katsuki feel like he was at the top of the world.

If Katsuki knew back then what he does now about how things would turn out for them, maybe he'd be using another birthday as an excuse to shower him with all the love he deserves. But because he's a fool, they'll both be spending the night alone.

Fuck.

The rest of their shift goes off without a hitch, and when they all part ways, Katsuki pretends he doesn't see the look Ochako is giving him. He tries to head back to their agency in silence.

"I know what you're thinking, Bakugou."

So much for silence.

Keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him, Katsuki merely grunts in response. She has no idea what she's talking about.

"Bakugooou! C'mon, think of Kirishima. He's still your friend isn't he?"

The mention of Eijiro makes Katsuki click his tongue. What the hell does she think he's thinking? Unable to ignore her anymore, Katsuki growls out a response.

"Shit, you think I'm some type of home-wrecker, Cheeks?! Get your damn mind outta the gutter. There's nothin' wrong with me stoppin' by the nerd's place after work to make sure he doesn't have a shitty birthday."

Moving in front of Katsuki to block his path, Ochako glares at him with her hands on her hips. Letting out a loud sigh, Katsuki stops and narrows his eyes in return.

"What?!" He growls.

"You know what! You'd better not do anything to try to mess up Deku's relationship. You guys were just friends, Bakugou. And I know you wish you two were more than just friends now... So just…"

"Just what? Try not to get in his pants?" Katsuki scoffed. "Move aside, Uraraka. It's the end of my shift, I got shit to do."

Katsuki's patience is running thin. He has morals damnit! The last thing he would do is try to sleep with Deku. Does he want to have sex with Izuku? Yeah, but will he? Hell no. All he wants to do is to go over there, maybe make him dinner or order something so he doesn't have to eat alone, and wish him a happy birthday damnit! Fuck her for thinking he would try to get Izuku to cheat.

Moving aside to allow Katsuki to keep moving, Ochako slumps her shoulders and lets out a breath as she continues to walk close to Katsuki's side.

"I just don't want you to get hurt okay? You should really try to move on, Bakugou… I think Deku's happy... I want you to be happy too, and I don't think you can if you're still hung up on him is all." Ochako's hand finds Katsuki's shoulder, and he looks down to meet her gaze.n. "I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I care about you."

Katsuki brushes the hand off his shoulder and grunts. He knows she has a point and isn't trying to be a pain in his ass, but he doesn't feel the need to discuss his love life, or lack thereof, any further. It's none of her damn business, and he is happy! What the fuck does she know about how he is or is not feeling.

The rest of the walk back to the agency is done in silence. Katsuki tries not to look at the stupid pout on Ochako's face or to acknowledge the lump in his throat as they part ways to change and go home. It's just dinner, damnit. But maybe he really shouldn't go there tomorrow. Maybe it is a bad idea.

"Goddamnit!" Katsuki growls as he slams his locker.

Hopefully, dinner and a good night's sleep will help clear his mind of all the doubt so he can figure out if he's making the right choice.

Fuckin', Round Face. Fuckin', Deku. Fuckin' Birthdays... They can all go to hell.

Twenty-four hours and a quick trip to the market later, somehow Katsuki finds himself outside of Izuku's door, hoping that he's home. Thankfully for Katsuki, he only needs to wait a couple seconds before he hears movement on the other end of the door and sees the knob start to turn. Izuku's eyes widen when he meets Katsuki's piercing crimson. Pretending he doesn't notice the dusting of pink come over Izuku's cheeks, Katsuki smirks.

Izuku's got on what almost looks like his pajamas--an oversized All Might tee, and a pair of basketball shorts--which isn't too surprising, he probably wasn't expecting anyone to come by. The way Izuku's hands start clutching onto the bottom of his shirt--a nervous habit he's had since he was a kid--has Katsuki thinking about what the nerd's trying to hide under his shirt. Snapping himself out of that dangerous line of thought, Katsuki clears his throat and shrugs his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Deku. You ah... Gonna let me in?"

Katsuki looks down at the bags in his hands for a moment before tilting his head towards the door. Izuku's entire face goes from lightly dusted to an explosion of red in a matter of seconds as he quickly moves aside clutching the door frame.

"Th-thank you Kacchan! I ah, didn't know you were coming!"

Katsuki bites his bottom lip as he walks past Izuku, who was very clearly giving him a once over, and makes his way to the kitchen to set down his groceries. Damn nerd's too cute. Katsuki stopped at home before he bought the food he's planning on making for dinner so he could change. He's not wearing anything too exciting, but he knows he looks good. His black joggers hug his legs in all the right places, but aren't tight enough that they seem like he's trying too hard. He's paired his pants with an orange and black top that has his parents fashion logo across the bottom, the top fits him well and shows off his slim and muscular figure. He also made sure to put back on the necklace Izuku got him for his birthday and to spritz on a few sprays of his favorite cologne.

"Well, yeah. It's called a surprise, Deku."

Trying to keep a neutral expression Katsuki starts unpacking his bags in an attempt to calm his beating heart and hide his smug satisfaction knowing that Izuku's standing in the entryway of his kitchen in total shock. Katsuki doesn't need to look up to know that there are tears fighting to leak from Izuku's eyes while he fidgets with the bottom of his shirt; he can picture the way that bottom lip is probably tugged between his teeth.

It's only when Katsuki hears Izuku sniffle that he looks up from his task to peer over in his direction. Still trying to fight the smile that threatens to spread over his face, Katsuki swallows down his desire to kiss those tears off his cheeks and sets down the final ingredient from his bags. He walks over to where Izuku's still standing in the entryway of the kitchen.

Each step Katsuki takes towards Izuku seems to make Izuku's face redder. His bottom lip quivers harder, and his hands twist tighter around the fabric of his top. Stopping when he gets directly in front of Izuku's shaking body, Katsuki wants nothing more than to lift Izuku's face and bring their lips together. Instead, he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"K-Kaccchan... Are you, are y-you making me k-katsudon?" Izuku chokes out

Katsuki laughs lowly. "Well, yeah. It's still your favorite, isn't it? It ah, may not be your moms, but it's still gonna be fucking fantas--"

Before Katsuki's able to finish his train of thought, Izuku's arms are wrapped around his midsection, cheek pressed against his chest. Feeling himself tense, Katsuki isn't sure if he should hug him back. As much as he wants to, he's not sure he can keep his hands from smoothing up and down Izuku's back, from slipping downward to massage his hips. Izuku has a boyfriend; he'd be pissed if Eijiro touched him like that if their roles were reversed. But a simple hug is okay, right? Slowly moving his hands from his pockets, Katsuki gently returns the embrace and tries to keep his breathing even as Izuku lifts his face from his chest to look straight into his eyes.

"Th-Thank you, Kacchan. You're such a g-good friend. I don't deserve you… d-does Eijiro know you're here?"

Moving out of Izuku's hold, Katsuki laughs as he makes his way back into the kitchen. "Ha! No. You really think your shitty haired boyfriend would have been able to keep his damn mouth shut?"

Izuku smiles and shakes his head laughing in response. "Heh, no. He's never been all that good at keeping secrets. At least not when it has to do with surprising someone." Grabbing a paper towel from the counter, Izuku wipes his eyes and blows his nose with it, then tosses it into the trash before digging his phone out of his pocket. "We should call him!"

"Go ahead, but wash yer nasty hands first, I don't need yer snot on the places I wanna cook," Katsuki growls.

Sticking out his tongue, Izuku puts his phone down on the counter and walks over to the sink to clean his hands and dry them on the towel hanging nearby. Katsuki raises his brows, choosing not to comment on how he should have scrubbed harder and takes Izuku's place at the sink to clean his own hands so he can start cooking. After he's scrubbed and dried his hands, Katsuki starts pulling out the tools he'll need to cook as Izuku takes a seat at his dining table.

As Katsuki's taking a knife out of Izuku's dishwasher, he hears what sounds like Eijiro's voice coming from Izuku's phone.

"Happy Birthday again babe! What's up?"

Katsuki thinks he sounds like he's outside, and figures he must be on patrol. Setting the knife down on the cutting board, Katsuki listens to Izuku's cheerful conversation.

"Thank you! Oh, nothing much... Kacchan's here! Say hi, Kacchan."

Looking up from the cutting board, and the green onions he was chopping, Katsuki gets confirmation that Eijiro is indeed on patrol thanks to Izuku's phone practically being shoved in his face. The damn nerd face-timed him.

"Slacking off are ya, Shitty Hair? Ya can't kick a villains ass while yer on yer phone, dumbass."

Eijiro's joyful laughter fills the kitchen. "Gee thanks, man. I'm surprised you're not working Mr. Overtime. Thanks for being there to keep Izuku company though! Not gonna lie, I'm super jealous."

"Ha! You should be! This will be the best dish Deku's gonna eat all week." Katsuki says with a smirk.

Izuku flips his phone back around so it's no longer facing Katsuki and smiles sweetly at the camera. "Don't worry, Eijiro. My mom's gonna make Katsudon on Friday, and Kacchan just told me that hers... Ah! K-kacchan!" Izuku wines as a green onion is thrown at his face. "All I was gonna say was that you said it was good!" Izuku pouts.

"Hahaha! You guys are impossible! But I need to get back. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, babe! I can't wait to see you this weekend!"

Katsuki rolls his eyes when Izuku makes a kissy face at Eijiro through the phone. They're so fucking gross, and Katsuki is so fucking jealous. Not that he would ever admit that, of course. He wouldn't be caught dead kissing someone through the phone, either. That shit's embarrassing. Eijiro must not care though. He's probably the one who initiated it, damn sappy bastard.

When Izuku gets off the phone, he drags one of his dining chairs over to the island Katsuki is working at and sits down across from him. Throughout the cooking process, both boys talk about their last few weeks, catching up on all of the things they haven't really talked about while out food shopping or on patrol. Katsuki mostly listened. As much as he hated it when they were younger, Katsuki can admit that he likes hearing Izuku babble on about seemingly random things. He likes hearing his analysis of people's quirks and his theories about certain villains. He's smart, maybe not as smart Katsuki, but it's hard to deny that he knows his stuff.

When dinner is done, Katsuki orders Izuku to sit down at the table and wait. Although he doesn't know where he keeps all of his plates, bowls, and all the other things he'll need to serve their food, it's Izuku's birthday! Katsuki doesn't need Izuku telling him where things are and getting in the way. Once he's made both plates and is satisfied with how they look, Katsuki carries them to the table so they can finally eat.

As soon as the dishes hit the table, Izuku's eyes widen and his face lights up like a Christmas tree. The way his eyes sparkle and cheeks lightly flush makes Katsuki's heart swell with pride.

"This looks amazing, Kacchan! I have to take a picture of it to put on my twitter and instagram!"

Katsuki rolls his eyes as Izuku takes out his phone to snap a bunch of photos of his food, and also leans back to try to take a selfie with it. He's such a fucking dork. Looking through the photos, Izuku's face scrunches up.

"Hmm, Hey, Kacchan? Can you maybe take a photo of me? And then um, maybe take a photo with me? I need to let all my fans know who made this awesome dish for my birthday… please?"

Katsuki rolls his eyes again, and instead of taking Izuku's phone, he whips out his own and pulls up his camera app. Messing around a bit with the settings to make sure the photo looks as good as possible, Katsuki holds up his phone.

"Hurry up and smile, nerd. Foods gonna get cold." Although they may sound a little annoyed, there was no bite in his words.

After snapping a few photos, Katsuki sends them to Izuku and moves to crouch down next to him so they can take a photo together. Katsuki normally hates taking selfies, but over the years, the idiot squad he hung out with made him take a shit ton, so at least he knows what he's doing. Flipping his camera to front-facing, Katsuki expertly positions it above their heads making sure to get the food and their faces in the shot before touching the shutter button. He takes a few different photos upon Izuku's insistence and stops to look at each one after they take it. After vetoing a few and accepting more than he'd like and somehow being convinced to take one where they're both sticking out their tongues (Izuku's favorite, of course), Katsuki puts his phone down and shoves it back into his pocket.

"Alright, alright, can we be done now? M'fucking hungry."

Playfully shoving his shoulder, Izuku grins. "Yes, fine. Thank you, Kacchan. Don't forget to send them to me!"

"Yeah, yeah. The old hag is gonna go nuts when she sees them. I dunno why she insists on following all our social media accounts. I wanna block her." Katsuki grumbles waiting for Izuku to take a bite of his food.

"Hey now! I think it's nice that Auntie follows us. At least she's not my mom. We should both be very grateful she hasn't learned how to facebook, instagram, and twitter. She'd die if she saw everything I post."

"Ha! Ya. Yer whole apartment would be flooded with tears because she'd be "so proud!" of her precious little Izuku." Katsuki teases.

"Yeah… and the family down stairs would really hate us." Izuku laughs.

After calming his laughter, Izuku finally brings his chopsticks to his mouth, taking a bite of his food. As he chews his food, a very satisfied look washes over his face. He closes his eyes and practically moans in pleasure.

"Mmmm, Kacchan!" Izuku exclaims. "This is sooo goood! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Smiling a little himself thanks to the ego boost, Katsuki also starts eating. He knew Izuku would like it, but he'd be lying if he said watching Izuku take the first bite of whatever he makes isn't his favorite part about cooking for him. Damn nerd is always so animated and cute when he shows his appreciation for good food. Katsuki wonders if Eijiro has ever cooked for him. If he does it well, that lucky bastard will get to see his orgasmic food faces all the time.

Although less than before due to them both stuffing their faces, the chatter continues.

"Oh and Minty-San, the old lady who always tries to get me to drink tea with her, made me cookies! There were so many people coming up to wish me happy birthday today!"

"Well yeah, being on TV and in magazines makes you popular, twerp." Katsuki teases.

Izuku laughed. "Oh! And Hawks told me him that he'd like to offer me the day off, but since I'm still in my first year, I don't have paid time off yet…" Izuku tells him. "I didn't mind, though! It was a good day."

Katsuki's not very surprised, although he does remember reading somewhere in the material he took home from the interview that Independence only allows heroes paid birthdays after they have been with the agency for a year, so if Hawks gave it to him, it would probably have pissed a lot of people off.

When the food is eaten and the leftovers are packed away, Katsuki starts the dishes. Much to his annoyance, Izuku insists on helping.

"It will go faster if I help!" He chirps.

Although Katsuki would rather he just chill out on the couch or something, he begrudgingly lets him dry and put away the clean dishes. Katsuki has no idea where half the stuff went anyway, so it isn't too bad that he's offering to help.

"Fine. Just make sure nothin's still wet when you put it away."

"Gee thanks, Kacchan. I know how to put away dishes." he geers.

After about thirty minutes of cleaning and putting things away, Katsuki leans against the counter tired from the amount of food he'd consumed. His moment of silence, however, was short lived thanks to Izuku's shy voice.

"Thanks again, Kacchan. I'm... I'm really happy you came over."

Trying to ignore the warmth spreading over his cheeks, Katsuki scoffs and looks away. "You're welcome."

Both boys awkwardly stand in the kitchen for a few moments, not quite knowing what to do next. It's not too late in the evening, only seven o'clock, but Katsuki isn't sure how much longer he should stay. This would normally be the part in their evening when they would make their way to Izuku's bedroom to cuddle and start to "work off" some of the food they ate.

Kinda can't do that right now.

After a few more moments of almost too awkward silence, Katsuki pushes himself away from the counter and walks out of the kitchen with Izuku following after him. Right as he was going to suggest that maybe he should go, Izuku turns towards him with another hesitant smile tugging on his lips.

"You um, wanna watch the All Might movie with me? It's um… a birthday tradition after all…" his voice trails off.

Damn nerd. This is the type of thing you should be doing with your boyfriend.

"You sure Kirishima would be okay with me bein' here watching a movie with yer nerd ass?"

Furrowing his brows a little Izuku looks down for a moment before meeting Katsuki's gaze. "Yeah, why not? We're friends, Kacchan. Eijiro knows that you're here, and it's just a movie. But… if you don't feel comfortable…"

Shifting his trajectory to Izuku's living room instead, Katsuki throws himself down onto the couch, spreading himself out over the chaise he has on the far right of it. Being able to stretch his legs out with his feet up feels good, and the last thing he needs is for Izuku to think he's scared or uncomfortable to be there. He's right, they are friends. Eijiro also trusts them both with his life, it's not like anything is going to happen.

"Tsk. Well, you gonna turn it on or what?" Katsuki questions.

With a bit of a yelp, Izuku bounces over to his DVD player and pops in the movie. When it comes up on the screen, Katsuki notes that its the deluxe version, which means this is going to be a long movie. The deluxe version is said to have added at least an hour of previously never before seen footage. At least it won't be the same as he remembers and will keep his attention. When they tried to watch this movie last year on Izuku's beat up old cassette tape, the video quality was terrible and they ended up naked on the floor with Katsuki balls deep inside Izuku's ass, movie long since forgotten.

Deciding to sit right next to him, Izuku joins him on the couch, propping his legs up right next to Katsuki's. Their shoulders are touching a little, but as long as it doesn't end up being anything more than that, Katsuki will be fine.

Part way through the movie, Izuku pulls his knees up and leans against Katsuki's side. He also pulls the blanket from the back of the couch and throws it over himself, cuddling up in it in a way that's downright adorable. The amount of self-control Katsuki needs to restrain himself from pushing back Izuku's curls and kissing his forehead is outrageous. He also deserves an award for not getting hard thanks to how close Izuku is. Katsuki feels like he's fifteen all over again.

It isn't until an hour or so later when he realizes he's the only one laughing at one of Izuku's favorite parts. The nerd fell asleep. Looking at his phone, Katsuki sees that it's already after nine o'clock, and the movie should hopefully be ending soon. He decides to let him sleep for the time being.

About ten minutes later, try as he might, Katsuki's eyes start to feel heavy too. His breathing starts to slow, and he finds himself fast asleep.

Sometime during the night, strong arms find their way around Izuku's body and Katsuki subconsciously nuzzles his face into his curls. Although he doesn't realize it, he's getting some of the best sleep he's had in weeks.

Nothing feels better than sleeping next to the one you love.


	30. Everlastingdream

Caramel, cinnamon, campfires.

Izuku's senses are flooded with the unique and yet familiar scents, making his mouth water and his cock swell with need. It's an aroma so intriguing, so calming, and yet so intoxicatingly good that all Izuku can do is let it take over.

It's as if his thoughts are no longer his own, his body is no longer in his control, and his entire life's purpose is to submit to the owner of that fragrance. It's like his only job is to submit to the strong arms wrapped around his waist; the tingling sensation of being touched by the soft lips on his warm body; the euphoric feeling of finally being able to do what he wants, with who he's always wanted.

To submit everything he has to the one person he's ever loved and wants to love.

To submit himself to Katsuki.

In the back of his mind, he knows this is wrong. He knows that he shouldn't be allowing this to happen. But it feels so good. Katsuki's hands move from Izuku's back to his sides, massaging his obliques. While his hands are busy dragging whines from his lips and shivers from his spine, a skilled mouth latches onto Izuku's chest, sucking and flicking his rosy buds with his tongue. The attention makes Izuku arch his back, hips lifting to press his hard cock to Katsuki's equally solid dick through their pants. Neither of them are able to contain the groans that leave their lips.

When Katsuki's mouth travels lower and he tugs at Izuku's shorts, the feeling of wrongness washes over him again. Even when his dick is freed from his pants and Katsuki shucks off his own bottoms, his heart skips a beat. He knows it's wrong. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be licking his lips and shoving his hands in Katsuki's hair to pull him in for a scorchingly hot kiss. He shouldn't be spreading his legs and telling the other that he needs more, that he wants more...

But he is. He needs this. Needs Katsuki.

He needs these fingers prodding at his entrance. Needs to feel that delicious stretch. Needs to feel him, all of him. After pumping up a total four fingers in and out of Izuku's hole, curling them up to tease his prostate, and making sure he's completely ready, Katsuki lines himself up and presses in.

"Fuck, Deku--you're so good, so, so good for me--Shit!"

Izuku can't stop the whine that leaves his lips from the praise. Katsuki also feels good. So good. He's missed this so much. His mind tells him to give himself over to that perfect rhythm Katsuki has set. To lose himself to the rocking of hips that Katsuki has mastered over the years. The way Katsuki growls into Izuku's ear, whispering how good he is, how well he takes his cock, and how he's the perfect little cock sleeve has precum dripping down his shaft. His walls clench around the large intrusion thrusting in and out of him, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Izuku knows he's not going to last. Its been too long since he and Katsuki have had sex. Too long since he's felt like his needs have been met. Too long since he's been with the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. The only thoughts swimming through his head right now are about Katsuki. The feelings of doubt are long gone when Katsuki wraps his hand around his cock and starts to jerk him off. "Kacchan" falls from his lips like a mantra over and over as he feels his release approaching.

Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan.

Caramel, smoke, cinnamon, campfires... He's so close, just a few more pumps, and he will be a goner.

Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan.

"Nngh, Kacchan…"

Before he knows it, Izuku is coming hard. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation. His orgasm feels so intense, so good... almost too good.

Suddenly, his eyes shoot open and he gasps.

It was... all a dream?

Izuku's heart rate quickens, pulse thudding in his ears. It was a dream.

Already, the guilt is crippling. This isn't the first time Izuku's had a dream like this--one that reminds Izuku just how good things had once been, how excited Katsuki made him.

But this one felt far more real than the others. The smell, the feel of the other's body against his own--It all felt so honest, so much like the true Katsuki that it makes Izuku flush in shame. He buries his face into the rough material he rests against…and quickly realizes it isn't just a blanket.

He squeaks, jumping backward in surprise, and feels something sticky in his shorts. Oh god. He's mortified, not only because he had a wet dream about Katsuki fucking him, but because he had one while Katsuki was right next to him.

OH MY GOD I'M SLEEPING NEXT TO KACCHAN!

As he tries to shift away, his thigh brushes up against something hard.

"Mmm~"

Holy shit. The moan sends a very confused flurry of both excitement and horror through Izuku's body. That hardness is most definitely Katsuki's dick, and he is most definitely aroused.

Did I cause that?

Izuku tries his best to calm his breathing as he takes stock of the situation: He's lying with Katsuki in his living room, on his couch, and both men are clinging to each other for dear life. Izuku just nuzzled his face into Katsuki's chest, Katsuki's dick is hard, and Katsuki's fingers are carding gently through his hair. His dick being hard is probably just morning wood, but the fingers in his hair? they're soothing, relaxing, and he finds himself wanting nothing more than to close his eyes again and go back to the dream he was having...

No! Izuku kicks himself internally for appreciating the feel of those fingers against his scalp. They shouldn't be there! Izuku shouldn't like it! Only Eijiro's touch should be making him feel this way. It should be Eijiro giving him these wet dreams, cuddling him on the couch...right?!

What are they doing?!

Does Katsuki know that he's touching Izuku like this? Did Izuku wake him by moving around so much? What the hell is going on?!

"AAAHHH! K-Kaccchan!"

Izuku screams as he brings both hands from around Katsuki's back to his chest, shoving himself away and tumbling right to the floor. Thankfully, the blanket they were both wrapped in stayed with him, now covering what he knows is likely an embarrassing wet spot from where he creamed his pants. While he's having his moment on the ground, Katsuki's voice echoes into the room.

"Shit, Deku! What the... What the fuck?!" Izuku meets Katsuki's eyes for a moment before he watches him look around the room and sit up on the couch. "What the hell? I fucking fell asleep!? GODDAMNIT!"

Izuku clutches the blanket and starts rocking back and forth. His heart is racing, and his stomach hurts. He feels like he's going to pass out, or vomit, or both. All he is able to do at the moment is watch as Katsuki scrambles around on the couch looking for what Izuku can only assume is his phone. His face grows redder than a tomato when he sees Katsuki's dick tenting his pants. Quickly averting his eyes, Izuku hopes that the shock of what they've accidentally done will prevent his traitor of a dick to stop trying to wake back up upon seeing it's long lost lover trying to get some attention. Stupid dick. The last thing he needs is for Katsuki to see him in an even more pitiful state than he's already in.

"FUCK! Why the hell did my alarm not go off?! It's fucking five-thirty! GAH!"

The feeling of panic that's had Izuku shaking and sweating lessens a little knowing that they still have an hour and a half before they need to start work. He'd have no idea how to explain his lateness to Hawks. Not being late doesn't seem to calm Katsuki at all, however.

Before Izuku can stop him, Katsuki switches on the light and frantically starts checking his pockets and stomping around the apartment to gather his things. Izuku knows they need to talk about this.They can't just pretend this didn't happen. So Izuku stands up and walks over to the kitchen where Katsuki's continues pacing like a mad man.

"Kacchan?" Izuku timidly calls out.

A loud smack of what Izuku can only assume are Katsuki's hands on the counter causes Izuku to jump. Making sure his hands are on a flat surface in front of him is an anger management technique he was taught in UA. If his hands are flat and away from him, it calms his urge to hurt someone. He can't hurt himself either, not that he would, but there have been times he's been close. Katsuki's eyes flutter shut, and Izuku watches as he takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Izuku gulps as he stares over at the fuming man in his kitchen and takes a few steps closer.

"What, Deku? F-fucking what?"

Carefully choosing his words, Izuku takes a moment before he speaks. "We ah, heh, fell asleep, didn't we?"

"No shit, Deku."

"At least you live close by, right?" Izuku responds. Katsuki just glares at him, and for whatever reason, Izuku sees that as a sign that it's okay for him to continue. "And ah, it was an a-accident. A harmless mistake."

Izuku's not sure if he's saying that for himself or for Katsuki, let alone if he truly believes it. He's not sure how he would feel if he were Eijiro. He'd just fallen asleep with his ex. He was holding him in his arms and had his dick pressed up against him! How is that okay?! It's not. Definitely not.

But he can't let Katsuki think he's freaking out. He must pretend it's not a big deal, must not let him know that he's on the verge of a breakdown. If he does, Katsuki's going to blame himself. He's going to self destruct and go down the road of no return and will definitely feel like shit. Izuku doesn't want that. So he needs to pretend.

"Cut the crap, Deku." Izuku watches Katsuki's eyes move down to his crotch. "You fuckin' came all over yourself in your sleep."

Damnit.

Izuku's face heats up, and for a split second he thinks about mentioning that judging by how hard his dick looked a few moments ago, that Katsuki probably would have too if they didn't wake up. But he bites his tongue.

"Don't try to tell me this isn't a big deal. I know you, Deku. You're freaking the fuck out and it's pissing me off that you're trying to protect me or some shit." Katsuki's hands move from the counter and his arms fold out in front of him. "I don't need your pity, Deku. I fucked up. I should have gotten up and taken my ass home when you fell asleep."

"Kacchan, stop. It's fine. It's not like you planned on falling asleep! It happens. Really."

Katsuki walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. His hands are shaking and he can't seem to stay still.

"Goddamnit, I need to fucking take a piss. Where the hell is your bathroom?"

"It's down the.."

"Down that hall, right." Katsuki interrupts as he storms off.

Using the opportunity to relieve himself as well Izuku runs over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and quickly does his business. The last thing he wants is for Katsuki to storm out of his apartment without them getting the chance to finish their conversation. When he runs out of the bedroom, Izuku is happy to see that Katsuki's still there, leaning against the back of the couch waiting for him. Taking it as a good sign to continue, Izuku leans against the wall opposite to where Katsuki's standing.

"I don't want to make this a big deal, Kacchan. Please don't beat yourself up."

Pushing himself up, Katsuki shoves his hands into his hair, tugging on his ashen locks.

"Fuck! You don't get it do you, Deku? I chose to stay. I didn't get up and go home. It wasn't an accident." Izuku eyes widen and meet Katsuki's for a moment before he continues. "Shit, I mean It was, but it wasn't. I should have never have agreed to watch that movie!"

"K-kacchan…" Izuku extends his arm out to try to touch Katsuki's arm but is pushed away.

"Stop, Deku! Fuck! How can you be so dense!"

Dense? What is he talking about? What's going on? They fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. He just said it wasn't intentional. Is he lying? Katsuki doesn't lie! What is he trying to say? This isn't fair. Why can't Katsuki just say what he means and stop speaking in circles?

"I'm not dense, Kacchan. Confused, yes. What's going on?" Izuku says trying to keep an even tone.

"God! I guess I really do need to spell it out for you." Moving his hands back down to his sides, Katsuki looks Izuku dead in the eyes. "I still feel shit for you, Deku. I saw you sleeping and it fucking… FUCK! M'not doing this!"

He still feels things about me? What the heck does that mean? Kacchan likes me? No. He can't. He doesn't. Stop it, Izuku. You guys cut things off. You have a boyfriend. Kacchan doesn't like you. He just feels lust for you. Lust.

"I can't fucking come here anymore, Deku."

Izuku's eyes blink a few times in an attempt to process what he just said. Yesterday was fun! Katsuki cooked dinner, they talked, cleaned up together, watched a movie… Did Katsuki not enjoy himself? Did Izuku do something wrong? Is this because he fell asleep? Or because they have to work today? Is it because he likes him?

No, he doesn't like you Izuku! Get that out of your head! Kacchan never liked you!

Izuku's mind is not functioning the way he wishes it would this morning. He needs to get to the bottom of this, and needs to push those sticky feelings of hope out of his head about Katsuki admitting it was more about sex for him. So he chooses to act dumb.

"Why? Would you prefer we hang out at your place from now on?"

Katsuki's face twists into an ugly snarl, and he almost looks like he's about to cry. Izuku starts to think he's said the wrong thing.

"Fuck! You always need me to spell shit out for you. I thought you were smarter than this." Dropping his voice down and looking away, Katsuki practically mumbles out his next words. "I almost kissed you this morning."

Izuku's heart starts to race and beads of sweat form upon his brow. Kiss him? When did he try to kiss him? Almost as if he's reading his mind, Katsuki continues.

"When we woke up, I was half asleep...when I put my hand in your hair, I almost fuckin' kissed you." Katsuki's face is flushed almost down to his neck, and Izuku should know why he almost kissed him, should know why he's so upset, but he's refusing to believe it.

"Kacchan, I… I don't get it... Why would you…?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKIN' LIKE YOUR SHITTY ASS AND I WANNA FUCKIN' BE WITH YOU!"

The room goes silent for a few moments. The only thing that can be heard is Katsuki's heavy breathing, and the sniffling of his nose. Of course, he had to admit this now. Why did he wait until after Izuku started developing deeper feelings for Eijiro?! Why does he have to come between them now?! It's so, so infuriating!

Even so, Izuku can't help but wonder for how long he's felt this way. Katsuki practically threw Izuku into Eijiro's arms. This isn't fair. Why is he saying this now?

Maybe he's right. Maybe he shouldn't come here anymore… now that I know that Kacchan likes me, we might do something we'll regret, but maybe...

"M'leaving."

Leaving? No! He can't leave! There's so much more I need to say.

"Kacchan! Kacchan, wait!" Izuku grabs hold of Katsuki's shirt after he shoves on his shoes and spins him around to look into his eyes.

"Just because you have feelings for me doesn't mean we can't be friends… I… I still have feelings for you, too…probably always will... but I know I can't act upon them. It's too late for that. We blew that chance months ago. But we can still be friends!" Sweat starts to form on Izuku's brow, his eyes start to burn trying not to cry, and his voice cracks.

"I'm sure when I tell Eijiro what happened it will be fine. We didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything wrong! Please!"

Izuku feels tears welling up in his eyes. He sounds so desperate, so pathetic, but the words keep falling from his mouth without thought. "I don't want to lose you again, Kacchan. I can't! I won't! I..I..." Izuku's hand falls from Katsuki's shirt and down to his sides as his voice starts to crack and fat tears wet his cheeks.

"F-fuck," Katsuki says under his breath right before Izuku feels arms wrapping around him, his face pressing against Katsuki's chest.

They stay like that for what feels like forever in Izuku's entryway, with Katsuki's hands slowly rubbing up and down Izuku's back as he cries. He's so confused, upset, and mad at himself for breaking down like this. He has a boyfriend. A good boyfriend.

He shouldn't have told Katsuki he still has lingering feelings for him. Or that he always will. Those words are probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

After a few minutes pass and Izuku's stopped crying, Katsuki moves his hands to the sides of Izuku's face to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Stop crying, nerd. I gotta go. Take a shower, don't be late for your shift."

Grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt, Izuku sniffles and nods his head. After Katsuki opens the door and steps outside, Izuku moves into his door frame to call out to him. When he Katsuki turns around, their eyes lock on one another.

"Bye, Kacchan. Thank you for spending my birthday with me."

With a small smile, Katsuki responds, "Yeah. Don't mention it. Later, Deku."

Izuku stands in his doorway until he sees Katsuki step into the elevator and the doors close behind him. When he steps back inside, he searches for his phone. They spent almost forty-five minutes yelling and crying. This is not how Izuku wanted to start his nineteenth year of life.

The train ride to Izuku's apartment isn't bad. Boring? Yes. Tiring? Yeah, but not bad. Not when the end result of riding the busy train was getting to see his boyfriend. Eijiro will happily sit on the train for two hours if it means seeing Izuku.

The only bad thing, if he had to name one, about riding the train at six am is the smell. There are people on this train who look and smell like they have been partying all night, and the train Eijiro got on this morning also doesn't look to have been cleaned very well from the day before. There are bags of food garbage, dirty tissues, and what looks like a pair of men's briefs balled up on the seat across to him. Not that he was trying to look at them, but they were kinda distracting.

Bad things aside, it's worth it.

Eijiro woke up before the sun came out to catch the six-o'clock train. He texted Izuku the night before to make sure he'd be okay with him getting there around eight; Izuku should be awake at that time. Eijiro remembers him being an early riser when they were at UA, so hopefully, Eijiro isn't preventing him from getting some extra sleep asking if he could arrive early. Izuku agreed though, so even if he was, at least it seems like he's probably just as eager as Eijiro for them to spend time together.

It's been almost three months since they've seen each other and Eijiro feels painfully guilty. After Katsuki's birthday, Eijiro found himself using Fridays to catch up on sleep. The crime around his agency has been wild as of late, causing him to do a lot of overtime, even coming in on his days off. Izuku understands of course, or at least he says he does. They're pro heroes… They knew this might happen. They knew there might be months when they don't do more than video chat… Doesn't make it any easier though.

So that's why Eijiro got up early and is on this busy train. To spend his entire day with Izuku. Just them, doing whatever they want. At least until they have to go to Izuku's mom's place for dinner. But until then, Eijiro just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. It's been far too long and he really, really, misses him.

When he gets to his stop, Eijiro pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of him leaving the station.

Eijiro: [Photo]

Eijiro: See you soon babe!

As he's about to put his phone back into his pocket, it buzzes in his hand.

Izuku: Can't wait to see you 3

Eijiro's heart swells and he has to resist the urge to hug his phone to his chest. Although they talk and text every day, knowing that Izuku's waiting for him sends shivers down his spine. He can't wait to wrap his arms around Izuku's body, smell his minty shampoo, and feel the warmth of his embrace. He also can't wait to kiss him, cuddle with him, hold his hand… Gosh, he's such a sap!

He can't wait to have sex either. He's been so painfully horny and pent up for weeks. Seeing Izuku come over video chat just isn't enough. He needs to be the one making him moan and shake. He needs to be the one stroking Izuku's cock and licking at his hole while his orgasm is ripping through him. Eijirou wants to feel the warm and wet heat of Izuku's mouth around his cock, to run his hands through those green locks and blow his load down Izuku's throat.

These thoughts have him half hard as he walks into Izuku's building. After quickly checking in with the person at the front desk, Eijiro practically runs into the elevator and presses the button for Izuku's floor. When the doors open up, he steps off and tries to calm himself. As much as he hopes Izuku will want to jump him when he walks inside, he probably won't. Eijiro is also pretty hungry. He didn't bring any food with him on the train, so hopefully, Izuku has food in his apartment.

Brushing his hands over his pants and adjusting his overnight bag, Eijiro knocks on Izuku's door. Seconds later, the door opens up and Eijiro's stomach starts to flip. His eyes water as he takes in Izuku's teary-eyed face. As soon as he steps into the apartment, Izuku's arms tightly wrap around his waist, and his face squishes against his chest.

"I've missed you so, so, much!"

Shrugging his bag off his shoulder, Eijiro circles his arms around Izuku and nuzzles into his hair.

"I've missed you too."

Their sweet and loving hug only stays that way for a few seconds before Izuku's hands start moving down from Eijiro's back to his hips and find their way up under his shirt. EIjiro shivers when those same hands travel up his back to massage his shoulders, and a small hum of approval falls from Izuku's lips.

"I love your muscles, they feel so strong and good in my hands. I've missed touching you."

Lifting his head up from Eijiro's chest, Izuku stands up on his tiptoes, connects their lips together, and makes Eijiro melt. He's missed Izuku so much, missed the softness of his lips and the smell of his shampoo. As soon as Eijiro tries to deepen the kiss further, Izuku pulls back, moving his mouth to the shell of Eijiro's ear, and his hands to his chest.

"I want this off. I wanna press my lips on more of your skin."

After removing his hands from beneath Eijiro's shirt, Izuku presses another chaste kiss against his lips and steps back. The way Izuku's hips sway as he makes his way over to the couch makes Eijiro's cock twitch with interest. Izuku takes a seat on the edge of the chaise, pulls his lip between his teeth, and motions for Eijiro to come closer. Slipping out of his shoes, Eijiro walks out of the entryway and saunters over to where Izuku's sitting.

"I thought I told you to take this off," Izuku says, tugging at the bottom of Eijiro's top. "Need me to go first?"

Eijiro's mouth slightly parts as he watches Izuku push himself back and lift himself up onto his knees, slowly peeling his shirt up and off. As his top is lifted, Eijiro's eyes travel to the hills and valleys that are Izuku's abs, and his mouth waters. Izuku's body has really bulked up in the last few months. Even though he's been sent numerous shirtless selfies, seeing his toned and sexy body in person is so, so much better. Once the garment is lifted over Izuku's head, he mindlessly tosses it over his shoulder and lowers himself down, sitting with his feet tucked under him.

"You gonna take it off now, handsome?"

Cursing under his breath, Eijiro quickly does away with his offending item of clothing and tries to move onto the couch to join his ridiculously sexy boyfriend, but finds himself unable to. Izuku;s hands once again are on his hips and he's lifting himself back up. Kiss after kiss is pressed against his stomach and chest as Izuku's calloused fingers are tweaking and rolling his nipples, causing Eijiro to gasp. Eijiro's hands grip onto Izuku's shoulders in an attempt to ground himself.

Izuku's mouth and tongue feel so good. Eijiro throws his head back when Izuku starts to suck and tug at one of his nipples. The warm and wet feeling of his Izuku's tongue flicking over his sensitive bud causes Eijiro to cry out.

"Ah--Izuku~!"

His tongue, however, is only serving as a distraction from what Izuku's hands are doing down below. Skillful fingers untie the knot helping to hold up Eijiro's joggers and push them midway down his thighs.

Popping off his chest, Izuku sits back down onto the edge of the chaise and starts rubbing his face against the bulge in Eijiro's boxer briefs. Eijiro at a loss for words. Never has anyone shown this much eagerness and excitement to please him before. Although this isn't the first time Izuku's wanted to shamelessly touch him, this is the first time he feels like he has very little control over what's going to happen next. And he likes it. Likes the way Izuku's been telling him what to do, and taking what he wants from him.

Unable to stop himself Eijiro closes his eyes and moans. Izuku's mouthing over his dick through his boxers and this is not supposed to be this hot, or to feel this good. When did his boyfriend become such a tease? When his eyes finally open he looks down to see shiny pools of green looking up at him. Moving his mouth away from Eijiro's crotch, Izuku keeps his eyes locked onto Eijiro while his hands slip under the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down to free his cock.

"Holy shit i've missed this dick. M'gonna swallow you down, baby. M'gonna suck you so good. Your dicks gonna feel so good in my throat."

Precome starts dribbling down Eijiro's shaft. That was so hot, and he wants that so bad. He wants Izuku to suck his cock and make him come.

"God, Izuku. P-Please, please suck me. I wanna see your lips around my cock."

Without warning, Izuku grabs ahold of the base of Eijiro's length and licks a long stripe up the undersided of his prick to the red and swollen tip. He swirls his tongue around the head before giving the tip a quick suck. Eijiro tightens his grip on Izuku's shoulders.

"You liked that, huh? Well how about instead of just watching me lick and suck your cock, you watch me choke and cry as you fuck my face?"

Eijiro's brain short circuits for a moment as he tries to comprehend what Izuku suggested. Fuck his face? Eijiro has never face fucked anyone before. Not that he's unfamiliar with it; Tetsu forcefully shoved his cock down his throat more times than he's like to remember.

He hated it.

Hated the burn, the feeling of suffocation. He was never allowed to even think about thrusting his dick into Tetsu's mouth. Whenever Tetsu agreed to give him head, he'd always press his hips down to the bed so hard it bruised. Even if Eijiro wanted to feel what it was like, he would never have been able to.

Why would Izuku want to subject himself to that?

"Babe? You okay? Was that a turn off? I-I didn't mean to, um..." Izuku stammers as he aggressively starts jerking Eijiro's length to get it back up. He must have started softening thinking about the awful memories of his time with Tetsu.

But this isn't Tetsu. And now, he's made Izuku feel badly. Knocking himself out of it, Eijiro moves one of his hands to the side of Izuku's face, carding through his hair. He's always wanted to try it. And if Izuku wants it, who is he to deny him?

"No, no, sorry, Izuku. That's, that's actually really hot. You sure? Have you d-done this before?"

Izuku's cheeks flush, and Eijiro realizes he no longer wants to know the answer to that. He doesn't need to think about his best friend's dick in his boyfriend's mouth. Eijiro cuts Izuku off as he's about to answer.

"Nevermind, don't tell me. Just tell me if it becomes too much, okay?"

Izuku eagerly nods his head and wets his lips. Eijiro wants to kiss him so badly right now. He feels so lucky. He's not supposed to be getting this emotional about having his dick sucked, but here he is. Thankfully, Izuku's lips find their way over his prick before he starts getting too sappy, and Eijiro grows even more excited.

The warm and wet feeling surrounding his cock feels amazing. He's missed this so much. Starting out slow, Izuku swallows him down gradually. Eijiro loves the way Izuku looks right now, loves that he basically has no gag reflex. When Izuku's about three-quarters of the way down his dick, Eijiro feels it hitting the back of his throat. He knows he's big, knows his dicks a mouth full, and has felt it down Izuku's throat before, but something about this time is making the experience of seeing his big cock in Izuku's mouth feel ten times better.

When Izuku's gets all the way to the bottom and his nose is touching his pelvis, Izuku closes his eyes. Eijiro feels his throat relax, and his nostrils flare as he breathes in. Izuku's hands drop from Eijiro's hips and he opens his eyes, giving him what Eijiro assumes is an okay to start moving.

Moving his hands to Izuku's head, Eijiro slowly pulls back, letting out a shaky breath before shallowly thrusting back in. As he slowly works himself in and out of Izuku's mouth, he realizes rather quickly that he's not going to last long. The way Izuku's moving his tongue, the lewd slurping, and the tears prickling Izuku's eyes are so hot. After a few moments of slowly dragging his cock, Izuku grabs Eijiro's hips and yanks him forward, slamming his dick to the back of his throat.

Izuku moans and chokes around his cock as he slams Eijiro into his mouth a few more times before Eijiro gets the hint and starts to move on his own. Gripping Izuku's hair a little tighter, he holds him in place as he becomes more and more forceful.

"Ha-- fuck~ Y-you like that, Izuku? Like my cock in your throat?"

Izuku whines, the vibrations causing Eijiro to grip the sides of Izuku's head harder, thrusting faster. Each time Eijiro bottoms out, Izuku's tongue lightly licks over his balls. It's some combination of that and the tears streaming down Izuku's face that bring him over the edge.

"Oh, Fuck! Shit! M'gonna come, Izuku! I'm gonna~"

After one more thrust, Eijiro's orgasm rips through him and Izuku expertly takes it all. When he finally pulls out, a line of drool and cum keep them connected, and the sight is so sexy that Eijiro has to resist the urge to fuck that mouth all over again.

Looking up at him, Izuku opens wide, sticking out his tongue to show Eijiro that he's swallowed every last drop. Eijiro's eyes widen as cheeks flush and his dick twitches. Another small pulse of cum drips from his dick, smearing just above Izuku's lip, but it doesn't seem to bother him.. Izuku just smiles and looks up at him with a blissed out grin as he sticks out his tongue to lick up the cum sliding down towards his mouth.

Damn that's so fucking hot.

Izuku falls back onto the chaise while looking around the room and makes grabby hands at his shirt. Eijiro laughs looking at his fucked out boyfriend, then leans down to pick up his own shirt for Izuku to wipe his face.

"Here, babe. Use mine."

"Noooo," Izuku whines. "It will get dirty…"

Eijiro crawls onto the couch, laying on his back next to Izuku.

"I have other shirts. It's okay."

Izuku sighs and wipes his face on Eijiro's shirt. Tossing it aside when he's done, Izuku rolls over towards Eijiro and lazily kisses him. Moving his body towards Izuku to deepen the kiss, Eijiro presses them together, causing Izuku to moan when his still hard cock presses against him. Eijiro pulls away for a moment and smirks.

"Want me to take care of that for you?"

"Yeah. Want you to fuck me. I already prepared myself. I can go whenever you want."

Eijiro growls, kissing Izuku hard on the lips.

"Then we best get you to a bed."

Kicking off his pants and underwear, Eijiro stands up, lifts Izuku up from the couch, and proceeds to carry his adorably blushing and giggling boyfriend off to the bedroom.

Two hours later, Izuku and Eijiro find themselves in Izuku's bathtub. The sex was amazing. Eijiro can't say he's ever come this much in one day. This hot bath is just what he needs right now to soothe his aching muscles and relax after two very steamy rounds of sex. The only thing that would make this better is food. Leaning his head back, Eijiro rubs his hands up and Izuku's arms.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?" Izuku responds.

"You um, got any food in your fridge? M'hungry."

Izuku giggles. "Yeah. I knew you were coming. Just gimme five more minutes and I'll whip us up something."

Kissing the top of Izuku's head, Eijiro smiles. "Okay."

Five minutes turn into fifteen before they get out and change into comfy clothes. They both make sure to set aside something nicer to wear for the planned dinner at Izuku's mom's later in the evening, then head to the kitchen for something to eat.

True to his word, Izuku cooks them some simple rice, fish, and eggs. It's only eleven--technically still morning--so Eijiro doesn't mind having breakfast food. Though, any food would have been good.

"So what time do we need to be at your mom's?"

After swallowing a bite of his food, Izuku pulls out his phone. "Mom wants us over at five. We've got time." He grins.

"Cool, cool. Just wondering." Eijiro shifts a little in his seat.

"Why? You nervous? It's just my mom."

Eijiro chews on a piece of fish and thinks about his next words. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't. His last few encounters with Izuku's mom have been fine...but he couldn't shake the feeling that Izuku's mom was hoping that Izuku would have ended up with someone else.

"Maybe a little. I don't know how much she likes me."

Putting down his chopsticks, Izuku scrunches up his face in the cutest little scowl. "What?! No! My mom likes you. Who wouldn't like you?"

Pushing around a piece of rice on his plate Eijiro feels a little silly. "Yeah, I guess. I just feel like she's disappointed is all."

Pushing aside his now empty plate and taking a sip from his drink, Izuku places his free hand over top of Eijiro's and smiles. "Hey, stop that. My mom just wants me to be happy. I'll prove to her tonight just how happy I am okay? Don't worry so much."

Getting up from the table, Izuku grabs their plates and leans over to give Eijiro a chaste kiss before heading over to the sink. Eijiro knows it's all in his head. Knows Izuku is right. But part of him can't shake the feeling that Izuku's mom just sees him as a rebound. As someone Izuku's going to date for a little while, and then 'come to his senses' and go back to Katsuki.

Izuku snaps him out of it with another kiss on his cheek when he returns. Today isn't a day for him to mull over in his head whether Izuku's happy with him. It's a day for him to spend with his boyfriend, who he hasn't seen in three months. Giving Izuku a big grin, Eijiro pulls Izuku into his lap.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Izuku asks.

"Hmmm, I can think of some things." Eijiro purrs.

"Eijiro!" Izuku giggles.

"Izuku~" Eijiro teases.

Eijiro starts tickling Izuku's sides, unable to hold in his own laughter when Izuku becomes a giggling mess in his arms. Today will be good. Dinner will go well. There won't be any surprises. It's just going to be a nice, normal night. If only he never had to leave.


	31. Letshurttonight

After another round of mind-blowing sex, followed by a very steamy shower, Eijiro feels beat. They've been cuddling in Izuku's bed for the past hour and Eijiro's half tempted to ask if they can cancel dinner all together. Too bad he's already sure they can't, but a man can dream, right?

Izuku's been really quiet, and as much as Eijiro wants to believe that it's just post-coital bliss, he can't shake the thought that something is wrong. It's almost like Izuku's nervous, or thinking about what to say. His silence reminds him of that day five months ago when Izuku sat him down to tell him he's been having sex with Katsuki. Although that was also the day that Eijiro and Izuku became official, it's not really a moment in time Eijiro likes thinking about.

Running a hand through Izuku's mostly dry curls, Eijiro locks eyes with his adorable boyfriend cuddled up beside him. He decides to just ask. It can't be that bad… right?

"Something on your mind, babe?"

Izuku looks away and wraps his arms tighter around Eijiro's midsection.

"Yeah." he responds hesitantly.

Eijiro's heart rate quickens for a moment. It can't be that bad; they'd just fucked like four times today… Could it be about sex? Was Eijiro too rough? Izuku did ask for him to fuck him harder, and to to hold him down. The superficially sweet and innocent guy even asked to be choked at one point.

...Maybe Eijiro went too far?

"You wanna tell me? Was it… was it the sex?"

Izuku lifts his head from Eijiro's chest and gives him a dreamy smile. One that makes Eijiro's dick twitch. Damn him.

"No! God, no. The sex was amazing." Izuku purrs. "But… it kinda has something to do about sex. What I'm thinking about, that is."

Eijiro relaxes a little. Maybe Izuku has another kink he wants to try out. Eijiro never thought Iuzku would be so adventurous when it came to their sex life. Maybe he wants to talk about them switching it up some more. Izuku hasn't asked if he could fuck him yet. Eijiro's pretty sure Izuku knows that he's fine doing both.

"Oh really?" Eijiro says drawing out his words.

Izuku pinches Eijiro's side, wrinkling his nose and narrowing his eyes. "Not like that," he says, extending his last word. "It's um, about something that happened on my birthday… it's not a big deal, not really, but I feel like I should tell you anyway..."

Izuku's behavior is starting to make Eijiro uncomfortable. "What, Bakugou try to have sex with you for old times sake?" he laughs, hoping this ridiculous suggestion will make Izuku laugh too.

Izuku pops up from Eijiro's chest and into a sitting position on the bed like a bullet. The action was so fast, if he didn't know any better he'd think Izuku saw a villain in the room and was about to attack.

"Wh-why would you say that?!" Izuku asks.

Lifting himself up to sit across from his boyfriend, Eijiro takes note of the way Izuku's eyes are blown wide open. Almost all the color has drained from his face, and he looks like he's seen a ghost. The image is really unsettling. There's no way he…

"Wait…I was j-joking." Eijiro stutters, far more nervous than he was a moment ago. "D-did you guys—"

"NO!" Izuku shouts. "Oh my gosh, no! I would never! W-we just slept together. Did he tell you we had sex? Wait, no. Of course not. If he did, we wouldn't have had sex. You also probably wouldn't even be here, right now. Why would you be? I mean, I wouldn't want to be with someone that cheated on me—"

"Woah, Woah, calm down. And back up." Eijiro takes a moment to try to process the word vomit that Izuku just spewed at him. Asides from the words 'no', 'sex', and 'cheated', Eijiro also thinks he heard him say they slept together.

"What do you mean that you just slept with him? I'm a little confused here."

Eijiro is suddenly very grateful for the stress management unit they completed at UA. They were taught in that course the importance of not jumping to conclusions, how to keep your voice even and smooth when asking a question, and for the breathing techniques Eijro is practicing right now Izuku, however, seems to have forgotten that course and looks to be freaking out.

"...Izuku?"

"Yes, right. Sorry. Yes. We um, f-fell asleep on my couch watching a movie… and neither of us woke up until the next morning."

Trying not to make assumptions Eijiro asks another question. "Okay, how was that considered sleeping together, if you were just both on the couch? It's not like you guys were cuddling, right?"

Eijiro knows his tone of voice is starting to sound agitated. He would be lying if he denied the pang of jealousy he felt when Izuku facetimed him on his birthday. It was hard to see Katsuki there with his boyfriend instead of himself. Although he trusts who he still hopes he can consider his friend, he couldn't help but consider the possibility that Katsuki would make a move on Izuku. They looked so domestic over there, with Katsuki making dinner in the background. The cutesy photos Izuku posted later that day on social media didn't help.

To think he may have been right to worry makes him sick.

"Um, n-not on purpose…?"

Eijiro blinks his eyes a few times. "How do you cuddle on accident, Izuku?" He means to ask, but the question sounds more like a statement, hardened at the end. He wants to be kind, but he's struggling. He's angry.

"We were sitting next to each other on the chaise, and we had our legs out in front of us, because it was comfortable, and I guess... my body kinda started leaning into him when I was falling asleep? A-and that when he fell asleep, he must have wrapped his arms around me in his sleep without thinking… l-like he used to do back in the dorms..." Izuku's words trailed off at the end of his sentence and Eijiro hears him audibly gulp.

"Izuku. There is no 'I guess' are you trying to tell me you meant to cuddle with him? Or that your body just fell against his on accident in your sleep. Izuku, I… This isn't sounding very good right now… I, I don't like this."

Sweat is dripping down Eijiro's chest, and his thoughts are running a million miles a minute. He closes his eyes in an attempt to ground himself, but all it does is force the moisture in his eyes to leak out.

"Did you cheat on me?" Eijiro's voice cracks.

Izuku hands shoot up and frantically wave out in front of him.

"No! No! God, no, I would never! We just fell asleep together! But I-I had a sex dream about him and I f-fucking came in my pants, and I woke up to the feeling of K-Kacchan's dick on my leg because I was probably rutting up a-against him in my sleep because of the s-stupid fucking dream I had, and I freaked out! I freaked out because it was wrong! It was so wrong, and I felt so guilty."

By the end of Izuku's rambling, he's completely hysterical. Most of the words were obscured by harsh sobs, and big, fat tears streaming down his face as he practically hyperventilates. Part of Eijiro wants to reach out and comfort him, but another part of him can't get over how he just admitted to having a sex dream about Katsuki that was so good he creamed his pants and was likely dry humping another person in his sleep. Not to mention that he also said that he felt another man's dick on him.

The rational part of his brain, which would tell him that most men wake up with morning wood and that was probably the real reason that his best friends dick was hard, isn't really working right now. Instead, his mind is telling him that Katsuki might have been awake when Izuku was having this dream and was selfishly taking advantage of him. Katsuki could have been toying with him in his sleep, somehow managing to make Izuku come.

But instead, he blurts out the first thing to comes to his mind.

"Did he touch you? Did he force himself on you!?"

"N-no! I didn't say that." Izuku sobs.

"But you said you had a wet dream. How am I supposed to know he didn't touch you in your sleep!?"

"E-Eijiro! Kacchan would never do anything like that! The moment I woke up and realized what had happened, I moved away. I fell off the couch, and Kacchan was freaking out. He was just as upset as I was that we fell asleep, I swear!"

Eijiro gets up from the bed, so angry that he almost walks out of the room. Thankfully, his sanity is slowly returning, so he sits down at the foot of the bed instead. He can't look at Izuku right now. Seeing him cry like this makes him want to give him a hug. This makes him want to kiss away all his tears and tell him everything will be okay. But he can't do that right now, can't just make all the pain go away.

Deep down, Eijiro knows Izuku would never lie to him. He's not Tetsu. He's not trying to get him to believe some elaborate story. He wouldn't do that.

The room falls silent for a few moments as Eijiro tries to gather his thoughts.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me, but is there anything else you need to tell me?" He hopes the answer to his question is 'no,' but he's too afraid not to ask. If there's anything else, he wants to know now, not wait until it becomes another problem. He turns around and sees Izuku biting his lip so hard it looks like he might draw blood.

"We talked after, and Kacchan told me that he still likes me. He told me that he'd never do anything with me because he respects you, and he has morals, but that he wanted to. And I um… I told him that was okay b-because…" Izuku runs his tongue over his lips and looks down at the bed. "Because I still like him too." Izuku's voice cracks, and he looks as if he might become hysterical again, but he stops himself, breathing deeply for a moment before he continues.

"But I told him that he had his chance and he blew it. I'm with you now and I'm h-happy. I told him that a part of me will probably always love him, but that none of that m-matters because I have a boyfriend." Izuku looks up to meet Eijiro's gaze, green eyes pleading and wide. "A wonderful boyfriend that I don't deserve and that deserves better th-than someone like me."

The desperation in Izuku's face makes Eijiro want to take him in his arms and kiss it away. He hates himself for that thought right now.

"Kacchan told me we probably shouldn't see each other anymore. B-But I don't want that. He's my friend, Eijiro. My best friend and I don't want to lose him. It took me so long to get him back after middle school, a-and I don't want to stop being friends with him."

Again, the room goes silent.

"Maybe he's right."

Izuku looks scolded, surprised ."What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be alone with him anymore. Clearly, you both still like each other. It's kinda hard to get over someone when you hang out with them alone at your apartment."

Izuku sniffles and nods his head. "You're r-right." Another tear falls, and he wipes it away quickly as though he doesn't want to seem upset about what he's about to say. "You're right. I won't hang out with him alone anymore. I'll stop going grocery shopping with him, and I won't text him at all unless it has to do with work, okay?"

Eijiro feels like an asshole. Izuku's not TetsuTetsus. He's not being caught in a lie for the fourth time in a row. He's Izuku. He's everyone's best friend. He's a ray of sunshine, an honest ray of sunshine who just told him something that was clearly very, very hard to tell. He's going out of his way to be truthful, even if it's something Eijiro would never have found out about otherwise. He can't help but be somewhat grateful for that.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Eijiro says softly.

"And I'm sorry I let the situation happen. But I had to tell you."

Eijiro sighs. "I know. And it was an accident, like you said, right?"

"Yeah," Izuku nods."It definitely was."

"Then let's stop talking about it."

Izuku's eyebrows lift in surprise before he bites his lip again. "...C-can I get a kiss?" he asks hopefully.

Eijiro stands from the foot of the bed and moves closer to Izuku's quivering form. Even after crying his eyes out, Izuku still looks so beautiful. Eijiro cups the sides of his face and slowly brings them together.

If he closes his eyes and kisses him long enough, he can pretend this never happened. That they didn't just get into a fight about Katsuki. That everything is good, and that they don't have to put on a happy face in a few hours and go over to Izuku's mom's house for dinner. That they're just Izuku and Eijiro. Lost in their own little world where everything is magical and full of life. Where people don't argue, and where love is endless.

Deep breaths, Eijiro. You've got this. It will be fine.

The entire train ride to Izuku's mom's place is silent. Neither of them dare to speak. They agreed not to talk about what happened, said they'd focus on moving forward. But their fight is all Eijiro could think about. No amount of anime they watched or joke they tried to make to lighten the mood was successful in distracting him.

When they get to the stairs leading up to Izuku's mom's apartment, Eijiro stops.

I can't do this.

"You alright babe?" Izuku asks, his bright smile and gentle voice pull Eijiro from his negative thoughts.

Closing his eyes, Eijiro swallows and nods, not really trusting his voice right now.

Izuku's hand lightly squeezes Eijiro's before they make their way up the steps to stand in front of the door. The gesture was likely an attempt to calm him. Izuku can probably tell how nervous he is. He really shouldn't be. It's not like this is the first time Eijiro's ever met Izuku's mom. Or like she'll somehow instantly know they were arguing.

She's a nice woman, has always been kind to Eijiro when he's over on the weekends. She has always greeted him with a smile and made him breakfast in the morning, like Eijiro is one of her own.

Inko has never actually said anything to Eijiro that should concern him, but when he thinks of her, he still recalls the way her eyes glassed over the first time she saw them kiss, the wobbly smile she offered when Eijiro first spent the night. While she's always perfectly polite, she's never given him a hug goodbye, not that she should, but Eijiro saw her give one to Katsuki at the graduation party. He can't help but compare their treatment sometimes, him being the first love and all. Then again, that was probably just because she sees Katsuki more like family than she does Eijiro. And that should be fine! Really!

He's probably just overthinking. At least that's what he's been telling himself. Izuku also told him it would be fine. His mom likes him! Izuku wouldn't lie--although sometimes he wishes he would, or well, that he'd not be as descriptive in his truth-telling. Eijiro really didn't need to know that Izuku could see Katsuki's dick tenting his pants that morning.

Shaking his head to try to get that image out of his head again, Eijiro tries to focus his mind elsewhere. He knows that Izuku and his mother are close, she'd surely tell Izuku if she didn't like Eijiro… right?

On second thought, Izuku probably wouldn't tell him. Especially after the fight they just had. Also, no one would want to make their partner upset because their parents don't like them. Shit, maybe Eijiro should—

"Babe…?" Izuku says again, a little more concerned.

Shaking himself out of it again, Eijiro gives Izuku's hand a reassuring squeeze and clutches onto the gift in his other. Putting on his most convincing smile, Eijiro looks down at his sweet boyfriend.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm good! Let's go inside." He hopes he didn't sound fake just now. But he needs this night to go well. And putting on a smile is a good start.

Izuku lifts his chin and presses a quick kiss onto Eijiro's cheek before bringing his hand up to knock on the door. Eijiro can't help but think it's kinda cute that although he has a key to his mom's place, he still knocks for permission to be let in. Eijiro never knocks on his parents' door when he drops by for a visit.

A few moments later, Eijiro can hear a rustling on the other end, and he's almost taken aback by how quickly Inko opens the door.

"Happy birthday, Izuku! Please, come inside you two."

Inko looks so happy. As soon as they get into the entryway with the door shut behind them, she throws her arms around her son in a tight hug. Eijiro can't help but smile at how sweet it is; almost makes him want to go home and visit his own parents.

"C-can't breathe!" Izuku squeaks out.

"Ahhh! S-sorry, baby!" Inko says quickly detaching herself from her son.

"Hi, Ms. Midoriya!"

A dusting of pink comes over Inko's cheeks as she looks up at Eijiro and extends her hand out to him.

"Goodness me, how rude am I? I'm sorry, Kirishima-kun. Welcome! Please, take off your shoes. I've got some slippers laid out for you guys."

After grasping onto Inko's hand Eijiro exchanges his shoes for slippers that were thankfully just the right size and follows Izuku who's done the same into the apartment. The first thing Eijiro notices is the smell. It smells so good! Having had Inko's cooking a few times already, Eijiro knows she's a good cook. But something about the way the food smells today helps calm his nerves ever so slightly and makes him a little happy that they didn't try to cancel. The simple meat and rice dishes Eijiro makes for himself never smell this tasty.

"The food smells so good, Ms. Midoriya."

"Mmm~ It does mom!" Izuku exclaims. Eijiro can tell Izuku's genuinely excited about the food. Being at his mom's must help him relax too. He seems a lot less tense.

"Only the best for my Izuku! But it should be just about done. Why don't you boys go wash up while I set the table?"

After walking over to set Izuku's gift—that he hopes he will still be excited to give him later—onto the coffee table in the living room, Eijiro follows Izuku to the bathroom to do as they were told. When they are making their way back over to the kitchen, Eijiro sees Inko up on her tip-toes trying to reach for a bowl on the top shelf. Quickly walking over to her, Eijiro effortlessly reaches up to grab the dish Inko was trying to retrieve and hands it to her.

"Here you go! Would you like me to place it at the table?" Eijiro offers.

Maybe if I act extra helpful it will put me in her good graces.

"Thank you, Kirishima-kun! That's very sweet of you. Don't know why I didn't grab my kitchen stool. Silly me."

Eijiro smiles as he carries the dishes over to the table. "Is there anything else you'd like me to grab for you? There's no need to stand up on a stool when I'm here." Eijiro grins a little more honestly this time.

"Yeah, mom. My big, tall, and manly boyfriend is good at grabbing things from high places." Izuku says.

The wink Izuku gives Eijiro when his mom isn't looking, combined with the compliment, makes Eijiro's cheeks flush. Even with how hurt and confused he still feels from earlier, he can't control the butterflies in his stomach when Izuku praises him. Hearing words of affirmation and praise always do things to Eijiro. It was one of the better things about his and TetsuTetsu's relationship. He'd always feed Eijiro all kinds of heart-swelling words of encouragement when they'd train together. Izuku must know how much his words mean to him.

I can never stay mad at you.

"Ah yes, I forgot how tall you are compared to Izuku," Inko giggles when she turns back around. "I think the bowls were all I needed from the top shelf though. So please, sit! You're a guest, no need to worry about little ole' me."

Eijiro looks over at Izuku to gauge his reaction before following him over to the table. If Izuku thinks it's okay to just sit down and let his mom do all the work, then Eijiro won't press the matter further. Taking a seat next to him, Eijiro folds his hands in his lap. Inko's good mood and Izuku's hand resting on his thigh help to further calm his nerves. Eijiro still shifts in his seat. He hates that he's still so anxious from their earlier discussion, hates that he's intimidated by Izuku's mother. He's a hero, darn it! He shouldn't be so nervous.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," Izuku says, just loud enough for Eijiro's ears only.

"Me too."

Bringing his hand to the side of Izuku's face, he leans down to press their lips together. Just like the one they shared earlier after their argument, this kiss is slow and meaningful. Despite his anxiety, his heart still flutters in his chest, still keens at the idea of Izuku being his. Eijiro never wants the kiss to end.

As he pulls away, Eijiro starts to feel a little guilty. He's probably not the only one feeling some pressure. Based on the photos Inko busted out at the party, Katsuki was normally the one sitting at the table with Izuku for his birthday dinner. Before they were dating, or whatever they were doing, they were friends. Eijiro starts to feel guilty thinking back on what Izuku said hours ago about not wanting to lose Katsuki as his friend. Eijiro doesn't want to lose him as a friend either. But he also really, really doesn't want to think about him right now.

"Hey now! No kissing at the table." Inko giggles. "You two love birds are too cute. You're making me blush!"

Eijiro and Izuku nervously laugh when they meet Inko's gaze. The awkwardness of what she said thankfully only lasts a short while as more food is delivered to the table. Eijiro can't help but wonder what Inko would say if she saw Izuku and Katsuki kissing. Would she tease them? Eijiro wishes his mind didn't go there. Hopefully, the mountain of food can distract him from his thoughts. From the looks of it, Inko made enough katsudon to feed ten people. They will definitely be taking home leftovers.

"Gosh, mom! You didn't have to do all this. Thank you!"

"Hush. You know I can't just cook a small portion of my birthday boy's favorite food." Inko replies.

Eijiro waits for Izuku to start putting rice on his place before he dives in. The smell alone reminds him of his hunger. He and Izuku didn't eat much after the food Izuku made them this morning.

"Mmm~ this is so, so, good mom!" Izuku says with his mouth half full.

Not missing the slight glare Inko gives Izuku for talking with his mouth full, Eijiro makes sure to swallow before he voices his agreement.

Katsuki probably never talks with his mouth full.

"This is very good, Ms. Midoriya. Thank you!"

Eijiro isn't faking his appreciation for the food. It's truly so, very good.

"Of course! You're both very welcome. I hope you still think my katsudon is better than Katsuki's, Izuku. Mitsuki showed me the photo you two took on Tuesday."

Of course, she saw the photo too.

Eijiro hates to admit that the pictures were cute. Izuku looked so adorable holding his bowl of food for the camera. It got a lot of likes too. It amazes Eijiro how they have only been pros for four months and Izuku already has a mini fan base growing. He also hates that he's starting to think that the "WonderDuo" tag everyone started using after that photo was released is some type of ship name for Izuku and Katsuki. Eijiro needs to take a photo with Izuku for his Instagram soon.

"Gosh, mom. Kacchan would kill me if he knew I thought yours was better. You know how competitive he is." Izuku laughs.

Yeah, don't wanna poke the bear. He might do something stupid, like make a move on my boyfriend.

Eijiro needs to calm himself down. Katsuki's his friend, and his thoughts are getting ridiculous.

Thankfully, Inko doesn't seem to think anything of it and smiles in agreement. "I bet Katsuki didn't have dessert though. If he did, I'm sure I would have heard about or seen in on your insta-phone-picture-thing-a-ma-bob. Or your snap-a-photo thing. Or whatever your Auntie called those things on her phone."

Eijiro stifles a laugh. His parents also aren't very tech-savvy, or at least his dad isn't. His mom is decent though. She follows him on all of his social media. Thankfully, he doesn't post anything she wouldn't want to see. Although she has left a few super embarrassing comments telling him to put a shirt on when he's taken a classic gym selfie. She never complains about how Eijiro is practically topless in his hero costume, however. Must be something about gym selfies.

"Yeah, no. No dessert. We did watch a movie afterward though."

And then you guys fell asleep.

So much for calming himself down.

Izuku likely said that without thinking. Not that he shouldn't tell his mom what he and Katsuki did when he was over. It's a perfectly normal dinner conversation. At least it would be if Izuku didn't suddenly look so nervous.

"Oh? Did you guys watch that silly All Might movie you watch every year?"

"Hey!" Izuku protests, nerves quickly disappearing. "It's not silly! It's the best movie ever!"

Taking a sip of his drink, Eijiro looks over at his boyfriend with his brows raised. "What movie?"

Placing his chopsticks down across his bowl, Izuku's eyes widen as he looks over at Eijiro's quizzical face.

"Are you serious!? All Might: Origin is the best and greatest All Might movie of all time! It's the one where they start out with him as a kid and go all the way up to his hero debut. Some of it might not have actually happened, I mean, I know some of it is false, but it's still so good! It's like the best struggle victory story ever! It also has The Strangler in it who is supposed to be based off of one of the first villains All Might fights at UA, the scenes with him in it always terrified me as a kid! But also the actor they got to play All Might as a kid and teen looks just like him! There's even songs in it!!-- Ahh! What?!" Inko's hand on Izuku's shoulder makes him jump.

"Eat your food dear. You're getting too excited." Inko teases.

Eijiro laughs a little watching their exchange. He also couldn't stop thinking the entire time Izuku was so passionately talking about the movie, how cute he looked. Of course Eijiro has seen that movie. Clearly not as many times as Izuku, but he's seen it. Part of him feels bad that he didn't know it was his favorite movie, but learning new things about each other keeps the relationship fresh! Eijiro makes sure to file this knowledge away for later. Although, thanks to someone, they will probably never watch it together. At least not anytime soon. Too many negative feelings associated with it.

"I've seen it. Haven't in a few years, but I have."

"Izuku used to watch that movie on repeat when he was younger. I'd have to pry him away from the couch to take a bath and tell him the television was getting 'repaired' to get him to go outside. He probably knows all the words in the entire script." Inko muses.

Izuku's face reddens a little at his mother's words. Eijiro can't say he was much better. When Crimson Riot had a TV special, Eijiro made his mom record it and watch it all the time. If his favorite hero had a movie, he'd probably have it memorized too.

The rest of dinner continues on with Inko telling little stories of some of Izuku's birthdays as a kid, and Izuku trying not to die of embarrassment. The dinner is turning out a lot better than Eijiro thought it would. Inko has been much more relaxed than she was in the past in Eijiro's presence, and he's learning all kinds of adorable things about his boyfriend which is helping him not be as upset with him. Eijiro can only hope that when Izuku meets Eijiro's parents that they don't try to embarrass him.

After dinner, Izuku and Eijiro help clean the kitchen, and Inko puts a kettle on the stove to make some mint tea. Another thing Eijiro didn't realize was Izuku's favorite. He knows Izuku likes mint ice cream, but he didn't know that he enjoyed all things mint. As he moves to the couch, Eijiro wonders absently if he likes mint because the color of it matches his hair.

Once they are settled with their hot mugs, Inko motions over to the gifts.

"Would you like to open your presents dear?"

Almost as if he didn't notice the assortment of presents wrapped and on the table, Izuku's eyes light up. "Oh, guys! You didn't need to get me anything, really."

"Yeah, we did," Eijiro says.

Izuku looks up at Eijiro with a huge smile and kisses his cheek. "You're too nice to me, Eijiro."

Eijiro thinks for half a second that he's being sarcastic, until he realizes how sweetly Izuku still looks at him. It's hard to stop thinking such negative thoughts about his sometimes painfully honest boyfriend.

"Oooh stop it with the cute stuff, you boys are going to make me cry! Start with the box with the green paper, that one is from the Bakugous."

The medium-sized box is so beautifully wrapped and has what looks like a Hero Deku sticker on top of it. Eijiro again finds himself pushing back the sting of jealousy looking at how nice the present looks.

Izuku mentioned a few times that Katsuki's mom was going to design and produce the majority of his merch, so maybe she's gifted him some samples? Samples are nothing to be jealous about, it's not like they are gifting him a car or something outrageous like that. Katsuki's parent's company also produces merchandise for a lot of the heroes. So it's not like they are doing Izuku's because they thought he would be family one day and they hope that creating Izuku's merch would make Izuku and Katsuki get back together. That would be crazy…

Pull yourself together, Eijiro!

When Izuku opens the box he lets out a loud gasp.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" Izuku squeals as he lifts what looks like a grouping of enamel pins out of the box. "These are AMAZING! Look Eijiro!" Izuku exclaims as he turns the gift around.

The pins on the board they are attached to are mini versions of everyone that graduated in their old class from UA. There was even a mini version of All Might and Aizawa. As Eijiro is admiring the pins Izuku's reading the card that came with them.

"Ooo! These are prototypes of some of the merch her company is going to make! Auntie said that she got permission from everyone's managers to produce them too! Wow, that must have been a lot of work! That's so cool!" Izuku's eyes shine when he puts them down the card, and he brushes away a tear before moving closer to Eijiro on the couch to get a closer look at the pins.

"That was very nice of her. Don't forget to send her a text later to thank her, okay?"

"Of course!" Izuku nods his head and carefully picks up the set of pins and places them back in the box.

It feels so surreal to Eijiro that they are at the point where they will start getting merch produced. He knows thanks to the numerous talks with his manager that producing merchandise is one of the ways to help boost ratings, but it's still so cool to see his likeness on something tangible like a pin. It warms Eijiro's heart to see Izuku so excited about getting merch of their friends. Izuku's always been such a fanboy. He wouldn't put it past him to go out and buy a piece of everyone's merch when it officially comes out.

"Open mine next, dear," Inko tells her son.

Inko got Izuku a box set of the old All Might TV series. Apparently, something Izuku's been wanting for a long time but has never bought. Seeing how excited Izuku's getting about the two gifts he's gotten is making Eijiro nervous. Hopefully, Izuku likes his gift too.

"Here," Eijiro says after leaning forward to grab his gift off the table. "Last but not least! Happy Birthday... I hope you like it."

Eijiro's heart starts pounding the moment Izuku takes the bag from his hands. Lifting the tissue paper, Izuku pulls out a bouquet of silk flowers. Each one is a slightly different shade of green, and they are all seated in a bed of flora foam inside an All Might flower pot. Attached to the pot is a green and blue bow and a card that says "open me." One of the ladies at the craft shop he went to helped Eijiro pick out all the fake flowers and even arranged them for him.

Both Inko and Izuku let out a high pitched "aww" when the flowers are fully out of the bag. The positive reaction helps him feel better. Even before the events that happened earlier, this gift has been making Eijiro feel anxious.

"These are so nice, Eijiro! And I don't have to water them, I think I've killed more plants than I can count." Izuku giggles.

"Open the card," Eijiro shyly tells him.

Inside the card is not only the name of each flower and the meaning of it but also a set of tickets to the Tokyo Botanical Garden.Thinking back to his trip to the store to purchase Izuku's present he thinks about why he chose each flower. The small little flowers are called Alpine Asters, they symbolize patience. Izuku sure has a lot of that. When looking for a flower that could represent how happy Izuku always was, he was guided towards gerbera daisies. Gladiolus flowers for Izuku's loyalty because those are associated with faithfulness and honor.

Even though he has feelings for Katsuki he's stayed loyal…

There hydrangeas to represent the strong feelings Eijiro has for Izuku because those flowers mean "heartfelt emotion", a single pink hyacinth because it stands for playfulness, and its color brings some of that playful energy to the bouquet. And the last flower he picked out, which now feels like it has a whole new meaning, is a king protea. That flower stands for change and transformation. It was supposed to represent the newness of their relationship, but now...it can stand for growth.

Eijiro feels his chest tighten thinking about those flowers, and Izuku seems to be feeling strong emotions too. He's reading the card so carefully and seems to be touching each new flower he reads the description of.

That was a really good idea. I'm so glad he likes it.

Eijiro's also never been to the botanical gardens in Tokyo, but something about all the pretty flowers and plants made him think about Izuku when he passed by it a few weeks ago. Fatgum's agency was needed in that area to help one of their sister agencies with a raid, and on the way back he passed by the garden. Buying the tickets was a bit of an impulse buy, but seeing the look on Izuku's face makes the money he spent on them worth it.

"Eijiro!" Izuku hiccups. "Th-this so n-nice!"

Izuku's arms circle around Eijiro in a matter of seconds, his face wetting Eijiro's shirt. Returning the hug, Eijiro feels like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know if Izuku would be that into it if he's being honest, although he's pretty sure that a lot of this reaction is because Izuku thought Eijiro was going to break up with him. Eijiro's pretty sure that Izuku was brought to tears because of the heartfelt words Eijiro still feels inside the card, and less about going to see some plants.

But it's still nice to see.

"I figured we could go together in two months for their end of summer festival." Eijiro offers. "There's supposed to be food and drinks made from some of the plants and vegetables they have. I looked it up online. Hopefully, we can get the time off, but if not, we can always go another time! I just thought it would be a fun thing to do, so..."

Izuku's arms somehow manage to squeeze Eijiro even tighter before he lifts his face to connect their lips together. Eijiro almost forgets where they are for a moment when he kisses him back. It's slow and deliberate, and if it weren't for Izuku's mom clearing her throat, Eijiro would have run his tongue over Izuku's lip to deepen it. Kissing Izuku is so addicting. He could kiss him all day if given the chance. After pulling away, Izuku wipes his eyes with his sleeves and quickly apologizes to his mother.

"Gosh, all these gifts and the leftovers are going to be a lot to carry back, do you have a bag I can put everything in mom?"

"Yes! Of course, let me grab something."

While Inko's off rummaging in the kitchen, Izuku pulls EIjiro back for another kiss. Eijiro lets out a small moan into his boyfriend's mouth when Izuku swipes his tongue over his lips, plunging inside when Eijiro gives in. It lasts only a minute before Eijiro pulls back, too nervous Izuku's mom will scold them again and embarrassed that he let himself become so vulnerable.

Before awkward silence can take over the room, Izuku speaks.

"Hey, Eijiro?" Izuku questions.

"Yeah?"

"Your gift is probably one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me for my birthday. All Kacchan would ever give me was food and sex. I mean, sorry! Y-you probably didn't need to know that." Izuku laughs nervously."But speaking of Kacchan, I wanted to tell you something... I know I told you that I was in love with Kacchan. And that part of me still loves him. But there's a bigger part of me right now that feels like I'm starting to fall in love again, with you... or, at least, it feels that way."

Eijiro almost feels like it's his turn to start crying.

Did he just say he loves me?

"I know it hasn't been that long since we've started dating, and my timing is really bad, but you're nothing like Kacchan. And I like that. I like that you're different. You care about me in ways I don't think Kacchan ever did. And I love that. So... thank you for your present! I hope we can get the time off to go together."

Eijiro originally thought about getting him something All Might themed, and he did, kinda. The flower pot is an All Might pot, but that's not his main gift. He thought if he got him some All Might figure or some other random All Might thing that it would be unoriginal. He didn't think that would show how much he paid attention. Everyone and their mother knows Izuku has an obsession. So for what he hopes is their first of many birthdays together, Eijiro wanted his gift to be special. And he's glad it is.

But he's also really, really happy that Izuku says he thinks he might love him.

When Inko comes back, she sets down the bag for Izuku to pack up his gifts. Before she goes back into the kitchen to bring out the dessert, she offers to drive them back to Izuku's later so they don't have to find a way to lug all their stuff onto the train. She's been so sweet today. Eijiro knows her attitude and excitement is likely for her son, but it feels nice to be treated like family today.

"Here you are, dear! I cut you and Izuku a big slice. It's apple cinnamon, so most of the sweetness is from the apples, I made this because not only is it one of Izuku's favorites, but so you can pretend it's healthy." Inko chuckles as she drops a large scoop of vanilla ice cream on the plate she set down.

It looks delicious. Eijiro wishes he knew how to bake so he could get the recipe.

"Thanks, mom!"

Inko leans down to kiss Izuku's forehead and then goes off to the kitchen to get her own slice of cake. To Eijiro's surprise, they don't sing happy birthday before they eat, but Izuku doesn't seem to mind. Watching Izuku's face light up, his eyes sparkle, and his wide smile as he enjoys his cake and chats with his mom reminds Eijiro of how lucky he is. His boyfriend is gorgeous, sexy, and so perfect. Eijiro still doesn't know what he did to get Izuku to choose him.

After they are done eating, Inko exits to take care of the dessert dishes and pack up their leftovers, leaving Eijiro and Izuku alone on the couch. Looking over at his boyfriend, Eijiro motions for him to come closer.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry again about earlier... I know it was just an accident and that you care about me a lot and would never intentionally do anything to hurt me." He shares a small smile. "I also know that you can't control your dreams. I've had dreams I wish I didn't have either." Mostly about TetsuTetsu, and once about Katsuki… but Eijiro thinks he should probably never mention that.

"And um, I think I might be falling in love with you too."

Izuku's eyes widen. "...Really?" he asks.

"Yeah."

Eijiro presses their lips together gently, but then pulls away. He doesn't trust himself to do much more than that without getting carried away.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me." Izuku nuzzles his face into Eijiro's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came."

"Yeah?" Izuku says, lifting his head to look up at Eijiro.

Giving him a toothy grin, Eijiro runs his hand down Izuku's side and squeezes his hip before moving it to the back of his head, gently pulling him in for another chaste kiss.

"Yeah. I'm so lucky you chose me."

Izuku's face turns five shades of crimson. Eijiro can't help but laugh a little at his adorable partner's embarrassment. Izuku whines, telling him to stop it and buries his face into Eijiro's side, only bringing Eijiro to find him even cuter.

Resting his head atop of Izuku's, Eijiro closes his eyes, enjoying the comfort and silence of the room. They've had a long day. He's so tired he could fall asleep right here.

"Falling asleep already?" Inko chirps.

As he flutters his eyes open, Eijiro feels his cheeks warm.

Did I really fall asleep?

Izuku shifts his body away from Eijiro's side, stretching his arms up over his head. Eijiro swears his eyes were only closed for a minute, but he guesses it could have been longer.

"Ah, sorry mom. Eijiro's just so comfy. And I ate so much food!"

"You boys are more than welcome to spend the night here if you'd like, I haven't turned Izuku's room into an office yet!"

"You're turning my room into an office?!" Izuku exclaims.

Eijiro and Inko laugh at Izuku's panicked expression. Izuku can be so gullible at times.

"Of course not baby, but really, do you guys want to say?"

As nice as the offer is, Eijiro would rather go back to Izuku's. After sharing a look with his boyfriend, it seems like they are thankfully on the same page.

"Thanks, mom, but if it's not too much trouble, I think I wanna go home. All our stuff is there, and I don't want you to feel the pressure of having to play hostess."

Giving her son a warm smile, Inko nods her head. "It's no trouble at all, sweetheart. I'll go start up the car. While you guys were napping, I placed a bag with some food and the gifts by the door. Just come outside when you're ready."

After each of them make a quick trip to the bathroom, Eijiro and Izuku head out to the car. The ride home is mostly done in silence. Izuku and his mom had a little bit of light conversation in the front seat as they were leaving the neighborhood about how things have changed, but afterward, it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward stomach-churning quite Eijiro was used to whenever they were alone with Izuku's mom. Or the painful silence he and Izuku shared on the way over. Something really must have changed. Maybe Inko really does like him.

When they get to Izuku's building and Inko walks them to Izuku's door, she makes sure he puts the food away before saying her goodbyes. Izuku and his mom both look to have tears in their eyes as they hug. The sight warms Eijiro's heart.

"Kirishima dear, do you mind walking me back to my car?" Inko asks.

"Ah, sure! Of course, Ms. Midoriya." Eijiro furrows his brows a little at his boyfriend when Inko's back is turned. Izuku shrugs and mouths the words 'I dunno' as they open the door.

"I'll be right back!" Eijiro says, trying not to sound nervous.

Inko hooks her arm around Eijiro's as they walk toward the elevator. Eijiro's heart feels like it's beating out of his chest as they step through the double doors and begin their descent to the parking garage.

"Thank you for walking me out, Kirishima-kun."

Clearing his throat, Eijiro gives her a big grin to try to calm his anxiety. "You're welcome! Also, 'Eijiro' is fine."

"Eijiro it is. Sorry for being so formal, dear. I wasn't sure I earned that right due to how harshly I previously treated you."

The uncomfortable feeling in his chest feels like its jumped to his throat upon hearing Inko's words. Eijiro knew he wasn't crazy. Although he wouldn't describe her behavior as 'harsh, he can't say he didn't feel the tension that used to surround them when he first started coming by. Although it's a little comforting hearing her admit to it, Eijiro's not really sure what to say.

"Oh, um…"

Inko gives Eijiro's arm a light squeeze before detaching herself. "No need to say anything right now, just listen. I want to explain myself, but not here." Inko says as the elevator chimes and the door opens. "Let's sit in my car for a moment. It's more private."

Awkwardly walking out into the parking garage, Eijiro waits until Inko motions for him to get in before sitting in the front seat of her car. A small bead of sweat forms on his brow and his hands clench and unclench in his lap as he waits for Izuku's mom to speak. Part of him starts to think that Izuku may have mentioned their fight to her before the came by. Hopefully, that's not what this is about, and or Izuku would have told him if his mom knew.

"No need to be so nervous." Inko quips. "I'm not going to murder you. And I also don't know anything about the small amount of tenseness I felt between you and Izuku today. It seems to have cleared up anyway. I just wanted to talk a little bit."

Inko's warm smile and the reassuring hand on his shoulder are helping him relax. This is Izuku's mom, the woman his boyfriend loves more than anyone, he should have nothing to worry about. Nothing about her posture or her eyes say she's angry. If anything, she looks a little nervous.

"Okay." Inko lets out a deep breath. "So I wanted to explain myself. You're a smart man. I know you noticed how cold I was when Izuku introduced you as his boyfriend. I was… shocked. Completely shocked." A pen in the center console suddenly floats towards Inko's hands. Just like Eijiro, activating her quirk must be a nervous reflex to help calm her down.

"I had gotten a photo from Mitsuki, Katsuki's mom, that morning of the boys peacefully sleeping together in Katsuki's room. It warmed my heart to see that it looked like they were finally taking the next step." Inko smiles a little to herself. "Izuku thought he and Katsuki were being sneaky, you know. The two of them seemed to think that neither I nor Mitsuki knew they were sneaking into each other's rooms at night on Christmas, or that we knew they didn't just 'workout' and play video games when they hung out."

Resting her head back onto the seat, Inko closes her eyes for a moment, silently chuckling. "I was in love once too. Although that was many years ago, a mother knows. Mitsuki knew too. She knows her son better than he thinks she does. They're quite alike, those two." Chuckling, she opens her eyes and straightens herself back up.

"But anyway. When later that day I come home and Izuku reintroduced you as his boyfriend… yeah. I was confused."

Eijiro nods his head. Of course, she was. Anyone would be after being sent a photo like that. Izuku probably shocked the hell out of her. Eijiro really can't blame her for being a bit distant.

"You see, please don't take this the wrong way, but my son has loved Katsuki for as long I can remember. Starting with the day they first met on the playground. All Izuku was able to talk about when he got home that night to his father and I was 'Kacchan,' his new best friend."

The pen that was floating back and forth drops from the air into Inko's hand. Eijiro knows Izuku and Katsuki had a long history of friendship, but somehow hearing it from Inko's perspective is making it sound so different from what he's heard before.

"And even when they were in middle school and my son would come home with cuts, singed clothing, and even a very obvious burn on his back, Izuku never once bad mouthed him. He still told me how awesome Katsuki was, rambled on and on about the new things he saw him do with his quirk." Inko pauses again, almost as if she's thinking of a fond memory.

"When he got into UA and developed his quirk, it was one of the best days of my life. Getting into UA also changed his relationship with Katsuki. It may have taken me a few months and a couple of long and super awkward conversations with Mitsuki about what she and I both heard our boys doing more times than we'd like… but I knew."

Eijiro feels the secondhand embarrassment of having to listen to someone you're related to having sex. Although he knows that Izuku and Katsuki used to mess around, he really hopes Inko stops mentioning it. It makes him feel an uncomfortable pang of jealousy he'd rather not feel. Especially after their discussion this morning.

It also reminds him of the way he felt when they were at Katsuki's surprise birthday party. Listening to Izuku and everyone else freely talking about their secret relationship really did a number on Eijiro's confidence. If it wasn't for the weed and alcohol, he probably would have let it get to him more than he did at the time.

"Anyway, sorry. I'm sure you don't want to think of that just as much I don't." Inko laughs. "The reason I mention this though is because I thought things would go much differently between him and Katsuki. I found myself getting lost in the fantasy of us all being family. Mitsuki has been my best friend since college. When she moved to Musutafu we hoped that our boys would become as close as we were." Inko looks down onto her lap, a small smile on her face.

"We never thought it would turn out like it did."

Eijiro's chest hurts. He feels like an outsider now more than ever. It's like he's broken something so precious and special that it can never be replaced. He's starting to regret coming out here to talk. Not that he had much of a choice, but this is starting to become too much. Inko told him she wanted to explain, and Eijiro feels it would be rude to ask her to stop, but this is making him feel more sad and jealous. He's not sure he will ever be able to have the type of relationship Izuku had with Katsuki. A drop of wetness threatens to fall from Eijiro's eye, and he swipes it away with the back of his hand quickly, hoping Inko won't notice.

"Gosh, I'm sorry."

Crap. She saw it.

"I don't mean to make you upset. I'm not telling you this to make you sad. I'm telling you this because I've realized how foolish I was. Izuku's young, and he's allowed to fall in love with more than one person. I don't know if you guys are at the point yet, but I saw the way he was looking at you tonight. My son likes you a lot."

Eijiro sniffles and lets the tears forming in his eyes fall as he moves to grab one of the tissues from the box on the dashboard. Hearing Inko say that makes him feel a little better, but he honestly feels like he's the bad guy here. He's the one that ruined that happily ever after for her and for Izuku. Although he knows Izuku likes him and is starting to love him, and it's nice to hear that someone else can see just how much he does, this is just too much.

"Oh, stop." Inko laughs as she grabs a tissue for her own eyes. "You're making me cry. Which isn't hard actually… I'm surprised I made it this long!" Inko blows her nose before continuing.

"I want my son to be happy. And he does seem happy. I can tell that you really care about him. And as long as he's happy, that's all I care about."

At this point, Eijiro can't stop the sobs that escape his lips as he hides his face in his hands. Everything Inko has said, combined with all the strong feelings of hurt, jealousy, and distrust are coming to ahead. Not only does he feel embarrassed, and stupid for feeling those thoughts, but he also feels oddly relieved. He's been holding his emotions in all day. He didn't allow himself to truly express them until now, and it feels good to finally embrace them.

Eijiro really does care about Izuku. He cares about him more than he ever thought was possible. And hearing from someone who knows Izuku more than anyone that she can tell that Izuku really likes him and that he's happy, makes Eijiro feel like he made the right choice. He feels stupid, so very stupid for thinking that Izuku would cheat on him. Izuku is one of the most loyal, trustworthy, and honest people Eijiro knows.

He'd be lying if he said that a part of him didn't still think he should have allowed Katsuki to have Izuku and that he should have backed off once Izuku told him about their history together. But Izuku wanted him, he told him he did. And Eijiro desperately wanted Izuku. Eijiro knows it might take time for those feelings of guilt to go away, but if Izuku's mom is able to put aside her dream of Izuku and Katsuki being together to focus on a future that involves Eijiro, then Eijiro can too. He can, and he will wash away his feelings of doubt and be the best boyfriend he can.

After being in the train wreck that was he and TetsuTetsu's relationship, Izuku's a breath of fresh air. He's unafraid to express his feelings in front of others, he listens to Eijiro ramble about his day, cares about his well being, and Izuku isn't selfish when they have sex. Physical affection is important to Eijiro. Having a partner that wants to make him feel good, as much as he wants to make them feel good, is something he's always wanted.

Sex should feel amazing! It shouldn't be something someone does to make their partner stop being mad at them, or because they feel pressured. It's something both people should want to do. And although it's only been four months, not once has Eijiro felt like Izuku didn't want him.

Eijiro felt something for Izuku that he never felt for Tetsu all those months ago when they first started getting friendly. And he wanted to keep feeling it, to keep feeling his chest tighten, cheeks flush, and body warm up when Izuku's around. So he pursued it. And he's so glad that he did.

"Thank you. I promise I will make your son happy. I like him a lot. He's so good and kind, and I honestly don't know why he's chosen to be with me, but I feel so lucky! I promise I will do my best. Lying is also super unmanly, so I promise I'm telling the truth. Thank you for telling me all this, Mrs. Midoriya."

"Call me Inko, dear."

"Inko. Okay. Yes, ma'am!"

After stepping out of the car to give Izuku's mom a proper hug goodbye, Eijiro runs back upstairs to give his boyfriend the biggest hug and kiss of his life. After hearing all that, Eijiro feels even more privileged to be able to say that he's Izuku's boyfriend. He finally feels like he's got his mother's blessing.


	32. ThisEndsTonight

"God damn hag! Fuckin' fashion show, fuckin' ratings, fuckin shitty Deku and his god damn—"

"Ground Zero! Hey, fancy seeing you here!" Some extra with an all too cheery voice cuts off Katsuki's rant.

Katsuki rolls his eyes."Who are you again?"

"Aww really? Shindo Yo! Or Quake? I know you remember me."

Right. Shindo - the guy with the stupid first name that Katsuki can't ever seem to remember - has been trying to be friendly with Katsuki for months, and Katsuki's been doing his best to ignore him. Not that doesn't like him, he just doesn't feel the need to make friends. All he cares to know about Shindo is that he has a powerful earthquake-like quirk and that he can hold his own in combat. Other than that, he really hasn't given him any thought.

"Whaddaya want? I'm not in the mood."

"Aww, you have a bad meeting? I couldn't help but hear how loud your voice was when I was walking past your manager's office. Was your meeting about your ex-boyfriend?"

Katsuki stops walking to take a deep breath. Ever since Izuku posted those photos of them from his birthday on his Instagram, everyone at the agency started assuming that they actually were dating. The damn article in Quirk made people think it was possible, but it wasn't until he and Izuku were smiling together on Izuku's social media accounts that people started to ask if it was true.

After the first time someone asked Katsuki if the rumors were true and Katsuki chewed them out, most people at his agency knew not to ask. Shindo, however, must have a hard fucking head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, me and shitty Deku were never dating. I don't have time for that shit." Katsuki growls. Not wanting to talk to him any longer, he picks up the pace with a plan to outwalk him. Unlucky for him, Shindo really, really, doesn't know how to let things go.

"Really? So does that mean you're single?"

Katsuki shoots Shindo a look that very clearly says "fuck off" and keeps making his way to the locker rooms.

"So does that mean yes...?"

Clenching his hands at his sides, Katsuki grows even more annoyed. Katsuki will never understand why people think that staying silent or choosing not to answer someone's question means "yes." Although Katsuki is in fact single. It's really none of Shindo's business.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Katsuki spits back.

Katsuki just got off a twelve-hour shift, and if his manager didn't flag him down as soon as he walked into the building to tell him they needed to have an "urgent meeting," he would have been home by now.

The meeting was about his mother's fashion show. Although he has known about it for months, his manager wanted to make extra sure that he would be attending. Katsuki and five other heroes that his mother's company is representing, including Izuku, are having their official clothing lines debuted at the show. Katsuki was told if he didn't go it could affect his ranking, and because he's shooting for number one, he feels like he has no choice.

Katsuki hates going to his mom's fashion events. Everyone always dotes on him because he's Mitsuki's "super-attractive" son. He used to get asked all the time when he was a kid if he wanted to be a model. People would tell him that with a face like his, modeling was probably his best career path. If Katsuki wasn't so dead set on being a hero, those words might have been heard as compliments, but instead, it just felt as though they thought he was weak.

When he got into high school, his mother's friends also thought it was OK to try to hook him up with their daughters. Unlucky for them, Katsuki's been gay his entire life, although he never told them that. He'd always politely turn them down. The one and only time he not so nicely told someone to "fuck off" and to "keep their nasty daughter away from him" his home turned into world war three... Mitsuki was pissed.

Years of being asked if he wanted to model hurt his self-esteem. Even after his quirk manifested, none of his mother's co-workers told him he should be a hero. Those words are why he started training so hard at a young age. He wanted to prove to them that he was more than just some pretty face.

On top of being pissed off that he has to go to the damn fashion show, Katsuki's also tired and hungry. He wants to go home. He doesn't want to answer questions about his personal life, certainly not from some nobody whose name Katsuki forgets in the time between meetings.

"Because I'm single too."

Katsuki groans. "Well, I'm not looking for a relationship. So: Fuck. Off."

Following Katsuki into the empty locker room, Shindo is relentless. "Neither am I. Relationships are too much work and require emotions I just don't want to muster up. But having a little fun every once in a while is good for you, you know."

Katsuki pauses with one hand on the door to his locker and closes his eyes, doing his best to calm down. After a few moments of silence, he opens them back up and whips around to look Shindo in the eyes. The arrogant prick has himself propped up against the locker right next to him, raising his brows, almost inviting Katsuki to do a once over.

Trying not to appear as if he's checking him out, Katsuki runs his eyes up and down Shindo's form. He's not bad looking. He's still in his hero costume, showing way too much skin and leaving very little to the imagination. It's hard not to notice his defined abs, plunging v-line, and muscular arms. The guy takes care of his body and is clearly proud of it.

He probably has a great ass too.

To hide the slight flush Katsuki feels dust his cheeks, he clicks his tongue and averts his eyes. He isn't stupid. Katsuki knows when someone is trying to proposition him. Shindo didn't go through the trouble of asking if he's single and telling him that "having fun" is good for him just because. He wants to fuck.

This also isn't the first time someone at the agency has tried to hook up with him or ask him on a date. He's hot, and for whatever reason people think they have a chance with him. Normally, Katsuki turns them down. None of the people at his agency are quite his type, and he's not at all into women, so it's been easy to turn everyone down who has asked, especially since every one of those came with the baggage of a relationship.

But Shindo is piquing his interest.

Katuski has needs, and although he's not looking for a relationship, the thought of finding someone to get his dick wet with has been crossing his mind lately. Finding some random person at a club or online doesn't really appeal to him, and he's not old enough to get into the hero only bars yet. But Katsuki's not some desperate little bitch, he needs him to say it before he'll consider it further.

"Spit it out asshole. I know what you're trying to get at. Gimme a reason to keep listening to what you have to say."

Looking rather pleased with himself, Shindo gives Katsuki a not so subtle once over himself. There's something about the way Katsuki knows he's being looked at like he's a piece of meat that makes him feel a little gross. But at the same time, it's kind of refreshing.

Fuck I need to get laid.

"My, my, someone must think very highly of themselves," Shindo purrs. "'I know what you're trying to get at.' You're cute." he laughs. "The reason I asked you if you were single was because I couldn't help but overhear how you have to go to that fashion show on Saturday."

Katsuki's stomach drops for a split second, thinking he was wrong about the lack of baggage.

FUCCCK, I really need to get laid.

"And I also heard your manager tell you that it would look good if you brought someone with you." Shindo continues.

In an attempt to save face, Katsuki presses further. He's either going to dig himself into a hole or prove that he was right. "Why the fuck would you want to go to some damn fashion show? You think you'd be doin' me a favor by being my plus one? Or at ya lookin' for me to have to owe ya one?"

"My, my, my. Keep it in your pants Ground Zero. I just thought that you might also want to make little Deku jealous. I'm a catch, you know. If he sees you out in public with me he might start to regret getting with Red Riot."

Asshole.

Izuku and Eijiro made their relationship public three months ago by going to the Tokyo Botanical garden and acting all gross and couply. They posted a photo on both their social media accounts confirming they were boyfriends. The only reason Katsuki knew about it was because his mom called him to gossip about it. Although that conversation only lasted for a few minutes, it was long enough for Katsuki to get pissed off and feel the small pang of hurt wash over him. Damn hag doesn't need to be calling Katsuki to talk about fuckin' Deku damn it.

Although the thought of doing something petty like flaunting off a new partner to make Izuku jealous sounds a little interesting, it also feels trashy. Katsuki's not trash. But if it will win him favor with the public, and get him some ass later, it might be worth it. He's had to watch Izuku and Eijiro be all cuddly and disgusting more times than he'd like. Giving Izuku a taste of his own medicine might make him think twice before engaging in a horny makeout session in front of everyone like he did at Eijiro's birthday party… Katsuki doesn't hate the idea of that.

"Since when do you care about makin' Deku jealous? You get some kinda sick enjoyment outta makin' people uncomfortable?"

If Shindo makes one more comment about Katsuki being a horn dog he's gonna lose it. So he'd better get to the point. Katsuki's getting tired of the game he's playing.

"I don't. But judging by the little smirk you had on your face when I mentioned it, you do."

Feeling even more pissed and embarrassed about being as transparent as a jellyfish, Katsuki moves forward into Shindo's space, boxing him in up against the locker.

"Look here, asshole. I'm done playing games with you. Tell me what you fucking want or get the fuck out of here so I fucking go home!" Katsuki snarls.

Trying to loom over someone taller than you is rather impossible, but Katsuki's done beating around the bush. Keeping his eyes locked on Shindo's lightly flushed but relaxed face, Katsuki raises his brows. "Well?"

"Alright Mr. tough guy, I wanna fool around." Shindo states matter of factly. "I wanna maybe suck your dick, or ride it. Or whatever you'd let me do, really."

Katsuki can't stop the shit-eating grin that takes over his face. He knew it.

"When I saw you at the provisional license exams for the first time all those years ago, I remember thinking that you were hot as fuck. And when you showed up here eight months ago the thought crossed my mind again, and now that I know you're single," Shindo's hand moves up to the side of Katsuki's face, thumb running over his bottom lip. "I thought we'd exchange some favors. I help you make Deku jealous, you let me ride your cock. It's a win-win really."

The hand on the side of his face, Shindo's lips are mere centimeters away from his own, and the offer he just made makes Katsuki involuntarily shiver. Pushing himself away from the lockers, Katsuki sits down on the bench in the middle of the room to consider what he was just asked.

He's been pent up for months. And because Shindo is the first person Katsuki is even remotely interested in, his dick won't stop trying to come to life in his pants. Most of the fuckers who've come up to him try to take him out on some shitty date first. None of them have just straight up told him they want to fuck. But as tempting as it is, Katsuki isn't just going to stick his dick in anyone. He's gotta answer some questions first.

"You havin' sex with anyone else?"

Shindo laughs. "Are you asking if I'm clean? You're so cute. No, not currently, but I got tested last week. Wanna see my results? I'm as clean as clean can be."

Well, that's good. Although Katsuki isn't really looking to get into the same type of arrangement he and Izuku used to be in, he doesn't want to worry about catching something. Who even knows if this will go anywhere. Shindo might be a shitty sex partner and Katsiki won't want there to be a next time. But at least it's nice to know the asshole keeps himself in check.

"I should be asking you the same thing y'know. But something tells me you don't sleep around."

Asshole. So what if I've only ever had sex with one person. He doesn't need to know that…

"Fuck off. You think I'd be dumb enough to have an STD. I'm clean, asshole."

Getting up from the bench, Katsuki moves over to open his locker so he can start taking off some of his gear. The sound of Shindo's stupid laughter filling the room is starting to make Katsuki's skin crawl. No one fucking laughs at Bakugou Katsuki. But now that he knows he's clean, it's time for Katsuki to set some ground rules.

"Now listen here, If I take you to the fashion show, don't expect me to introduce you to my parents, and don't you dare try to kiss me, and m' not holding your hand either. You'll be going as my plus one, not my date. I don't need the media taking photos of you kissing my cheek or any of that stupid sappy shit."

Moving away from the lockers Shindo bites his lip. "Boo. You're no fun. Am I allowed to touch you at all?" He purrs.

"Pervert. Maybe. I'll stop you if I don't like something."

Before Katsuki moves to take off his pants and shirt to head to the shower, Katsuki looks around to make sure they're still alone. Satisfied no one is there to listen, Katsuki lowers his voice and moves over to speak into Shindo's ear to tell him one last thing.

"An if ya want me to fuck you, you better come prepared. I either wanna see a plug in yer ass or hear you tell me you've opened yourself up. M'not wastin' time working you open, got it? You're not worth that shit. If you wanna fuck, it'll be just that: Fucking."

When he moves away, Katsuki notices the flush on Shindo's face and the small tent in his pants. Katsuki's half tempted to have him test his skills right now; he's always wondered if he could make his mouth vibrate. Resisting the urge to ask, Katsuki extends his hand out instead.

"We gotta deal?"

Grasping onto Katsuki's hand Shindo nod his head. "Yes, sir. We gotta deal. Text me the details so I know when and where to show up. And ah, a photo of what you're wearing. I need to make sure we match."

Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Psh. You think I already have your fucking phone number? Arrogant little prick."

Shindo laughs and shakes his head. "Miruko sent out an email to everyone with contact information in it for all of the heroes at the agency. You did get that right? You were supposed to put everyone's number in your phone."

"You think I need a bunch of extra's numbers in my phone?"

"Adorable," Shindo says with that annoying amusement in his voice. "Fine. I'll text you later. Don't forget about me~"

Katsuki snarls and goes to open his locker. "Yeah, yeah. Now get lost. I wanna change and go home. Don't need you staring at me."

"Awww. Fine. I'll just have to wait until Saturday"

Rolling his eyes Katsuki watches Shindo walk towards the door and stop right before he exits to turn around.

"Yes, by the way. The answer to the question I know you have is yes. I can make my ass and my mouth vibrate." Katsuki freezes, and Shindo lets out one more annoying little laugh before he leaves the room completely.

When Katsuki gets into the shower, he can't stop himself from jerking off to the thought of finally getting laid. It's been far too long, and if Katsuki's able to push that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach aside, he might actually be able to follow through with it.

"Can you help me with my tie?"

Izuku hates ties. He never really learned how to tie them correctly, and knows that the way he normally ties them looks silly. If it was up to him, he would have gotten a clip-on or a bow tie, but auntie sent him a traditional tie with his outfit for tonight, so he's wearing it. Being one of the featured heroes in the collection being shown tonight at the new hero fashion show means he needs to look sharp. People might ask to take his picture and the media might be there. So he needs his tie done right.

"Sure! You look so handsome, babe."

Looking at himself in the mirror, Izuku at least knows he looks good. Mitsuki is a fashion designer for a reason. She sent him over a light gray tailored suit with a light green vest and tie. The baby blue pocket square--which is thankfully already shaped and in the suit--that has one of the 'Deku' logos on it. The logo is a small green bunny with ears that resemble the mask of his hero costume. The suit pants hug his thighs and ass in an almost sinful way; when he went to try it on, he was told that this is fashionable. And Eijiro almost died when he saw Izuku in the black jockstrap he has on underneath (boxers just wouldn't work). So he can't complain too much.

Eijiro also sure seems to think he looks good, and that's really the only person he should be trying to impress… right?

"There. All done. Only the best for the number 30 hero."

Eijiro brings his hand to the back of Izuku's head, pulling him in. As Izuku gets himself lost in the kiss, Eijiro's other hand slides down his back and grabs at his ass, causing Izuku to gasp and pull back. Eijiro's been extra handsy and affectionate ever since he saw him walk out of the bathroom in his outfit. Not that Izuku minds, he loves having his boyfriend's hands all over him, it's just that they need to leave in fifteen minutes.

"Mmm, Eijiro. As much as I want to continue, we gotta go." Izuku says, giving him one more chaste kiss before pulling away completely.

Thankfully, Eijiro doesn't appear upset about it. He knows as well as Izuku does how important this night is. But the lip bite and cocky smile he's giving Izuku right now are making Izuku want them to break in this hotel bed now. They both came straight to the hotel from work. Both of them took an early shift so they could get here on time. Eijiro's agency has been nice enough to let him have some time off to attend. Although he doesn't have any of his merch in this show, making a public appearance with Izuku will bring attention to Fatgum's agency. But most of all, Eijiro just wants to be able to support his boyfriend.

Eijiro may not have a fancy custom made suit on tonight, but he still looks fine as hell. His black fitted suit hugs him in all the right places, makes his arms look huge with how closely his jacket is kissing his muscles. Izuku almost wants to take a bite out of them, they look so good. The jacket also fits perfectly over his chest and the red vest he has on underneath it is like a second skin. Izuku can practically see each of his juicy, chiseled pecs.

"I see you staring," Eijiro purrs. "Sure you don't want me to get on my knees and suck you off? It will be a great way to calm your nerves… and I know how much you love my mouth wrapped around that pretty dick of yours."

"Eijiro!" Izuku's face and chest heat up, and his damn cock twitches in interest. "Stopp~" Izuku whines. "I can't afford to get this suit dirty. Auntie Mitsuki put so much hard work into it… and you're going to make me ruin my pants."

"Sorry, Mr. 30," Eijiro says as he leans forward to kiss the top of Izxuku's head. "It's been two weeks since I've seen you! And you look so hot. And I'm so proud of you, I want to celebrate our first rankings."

Rankings came out just last week. Izuku still can't believe that after only eight months he's managed to make it into the top 100. Eijiro did too, coming in at number 36. Izuku's social media following has also expanded. He's got almost ten thousand followers between twitter and Instagram. Most of those followers he knows came after Eijiro took a photo of him kissing his cheek and at the botanical garden. Eijiro actually posted the photo to Izuku's account when they were on their way home that night. Although Izuku wishes they could have talked about it first, he knew after all the hand-holding and cheek kissing they were doing out in public that day that it was bound to get out sooner or later.

Eijiro may have also been rather jealous. Thanks to the Quirk article and the follow up in KO Magazine, "#WonderDuo" was being used as a ship name for Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku found that out one night after going through the tag on twitter. Eijiro made a joke after he posted it about how the WonderDue ship probably sunk the moment he posted the photo, which made Izuku feel a little weird.

Thanks to Quirk and the live stream of their graduation ceremony, the public has been watching Izuku and Katsuki's careers very closely. The top-rated UA students always get a lot of attention in their first year, but their attention even exceeded the typical. Izuku's manager told him that his high ranking might just be due to his ranking at UA and that he might see a dip the next time they come out though, so as much as he's excited that he's in the top 100, he knows if he doesn't keep up his social media presence or take down as many villains as the others, it will be short-lived.

But that doesn't mean they're not going to celebrate.

Everyone from their old class and anyone in attendance at the fashion show tonight is invited to the after-party to celebrate the rankings. Katsuki is also ranked high, coming in at number 31, and although Izuku's pretty sure he's pissed that he's behind Izuku, Mitsuki's ecstatic.

The last time Izuku saw a lot of their friends was at Eijiro's birthday party last month. It was nice to get everyone together. Even Katsuki showed up for a little bit. Despite the drama that happened on Izuku's birthday, he and Eijiro seem to still be friends. They must have talked at one point, not that Izuku would know. He tries his best never to mention Katsuki when they hang out, and tried his best to stay away from him at Eijiro's party as well. He also hasn't seen him at all outside of the once a month patrolling they have to do in their shared zone.

It feels a little odd not seeing or talking to Katsuki as much as he used to. After doing so almost every day for practically his entire life, it feels like a part of him is missing. But he needs to move on. They both do. He can't move on if he keeps seeing him all the time. Katsuki must be thinking the same thing. Although, he still manages to bring Izuku his favorite coffee when they patrol the shared zone and make comments about his diet.

To fight off his weekend loneliness, Izuku's been taking the train to see Eijiro more. They make a point to see each other at least twice a month. Going months between kisses just wasn't working. After Eijiro talked with his mom, they talked a lot about their relationship. Eijiro told Izuku that he wanted him to come visit more and to meet his parents, so Izuku's been putting in more effort.

Eijiro also told him more about his odd relationship with TetsuTetsu. He was Eijiro's first boyfriend, and his first everything really. The only thing he never did was meet his parents. But from everything Eijiro told him, It didn't seem like they had a really healthy relationship. It made Izuku want to kick TetsuTetsu's ass, but also made him feel really sad for Eijiro. Izuku wondered vaguely if that's how people felt when he talked about what he had with Katsuki.

If it wasn't for Izuku seeing Katsuki checking into the hotel earlier, he wouldn't even know he was coming. Izuku's pretty sure he's being forced to go. Katsuki hates going to fashion events, and Izuku will never forget the last time Katsuki went to a show. It was during their second year at UA, and Katsuki was pissed when he came back. He almost blew up the kitchen in the common room and was told by Aizawa that he needed to take a break outside to blow off some steam.

When Katsuki came to Izuku's room that night like Izuku knew he would, the sex was rough and painful. Izuku's always liked a little pain and loved it when Katsuki left marks, but that night was intense. Katsuki did more than just give Izuku a quick kiss, take off the condom and leave. He helped Izuku clean up, showered him in kisses, and gave him a massage. He didn't leave that night until he knew Izuku was ok. He also apologized, which was something amazing in itself, and Izuku got him to open up about why he was so upset.

That night changed their relationship. It made them more than just fuck buddies. Although Katsuki didn't do it often after, cuddling after sex became something they did if one of them had a really bad day. It also became something they did at home when they were on breaks. Although neither of them talked about it, It was a turning point in their relationship.

And as Izuku gets ready to attend the first fashion event Katsuki's going to be at since that night two years ago, he can't stop worrying about his childhood friend. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as the last time.

After making sure he has his room key, phone, and the VIP passes, Izuku looks at himself one last time in the mirror before heading towards the door.

This will be a good night. You can do this. Kacchan will be fine. You have Eijiro. Focus on him. Kacchan can take care of himself.

Eijiro's strong arms find their way around Izuku's shoulders, and his lips meet the side of his face. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Izuku says in almost a whisper, "Let's go."

"What did I tell you about holding my hand?" Katsuki growls.

Shindo's hand, instead of attaching onto Katsuki's, snakes around his arm as they make their way to their seats. "I'm not holding your hand, we're locking arms. I also just saw Midoriya and Kirishima walk in. A tiny bit of PDA won't hurt."

Shrugging Shindo's off his arm Katsuki shows the security guard their VIP badges and walks over to his seat. They're in the front row facing the runway. After going to countless shows and listening to his mother complain about seating, he knows he's been given some of the best seats in the venue. As he should. He's the designer's son. But having the best seats also means that there will be a lot of eyes on him tonight. So hopefully his subtly matching plus one can keep his hands away from places he wouldn't want the media to see him touching.

Moments after they sit-down, Izuku and Eijiro walk in. They sit on the other side of the runway, right across from Katsuki and Shindo. Perfect. Not only did his mother make sure Izuku and Eijiro have prime seating for what's going to be on the runway, but she also made it so he will have a perfect view of what's off the runway.

When Izuku takes his seat, Katsuki sees Eijiro nudge him and they both smile and wave. Katsuki acknowledges them and feels Shindo's hand squeeze his thigh, waving as well.. He'd almost forgotten he was there thanks to Izuku's smiling face. His mom picked out one hell of a suit for Izuku and Katsuki wishes he didn't have to see him in it because he looks really fucking hot.

The suit Katsuki has on is in a similar style except its black with an orange accented blazer and tie. For whatever reason, Mitsuki always likes tailoring his suits to show off how small his waist is compared to his chest. Katsuki knows he looks good tonight and smirks when he see Izuku checking him out. Katsuki also watches Izuku's eyes shift lower and widen upon seeing Shindo's hand, which is now resting on his upper thigh.

Shindo's voice in his ear causes Katsuki to shift his focus and sends a shiver up his spine. "Looks like the plans working…too bad Midoriya and Kirishima aren't in an open relationship, they both look so hot tonight. I'd fuck them and let them fuck me in a heart beat."

"Pervert. If we hooked up with Deku and Eijiro, the only one who'd get to fuck Deku would be me." Katsuki says loud enough for only Shindo to hear.

"Boo. You're no fun." Shido pouts.

"Whatever. Gross. Now you got me thinking about Eijiro naked." Katsuki shudders.

As soon as Shindo tries to respond, loud music starts filling the room. The show's about to begin. Before Katsuki allows his attention to be swept away by the show, he looks one more time at Izuku. The way his eyes sparkle and shine as he looks at the stage, and the way light hits his face just right makes Katsuki's stomach feel like its in knots. Thank god for the free alcohol that will be at the after party, Katsuki feels like he's gonna need a drink.

Watching Katsuki get drunk and handsy with Shindo at the fashion show after party was one of the most uncomfortable things Izuku has ever had to witness. Although sober, Shindo was just as bad. He kept grabbing Katsuki's ass, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mitsuki made a smart move when she told the media they weren't allowed at the party. She also made everyone sign a waiver that they wouldn't take cell phone photos inside of the event. She must have somehow known that something would happen. Either that or she just didn't want people taking photos of her models in the clothing before they are officially launched.

Wanting to protect her designs makes more sense then wanting to protect her son. Not that she doesn't care about him, but there was no way she knew it would get so messy. No one could have predicted that Katsuki would end up getting so trashed that he'd have to be dragged out. Izuku has never seen Katsuki drunk, and after how sloppy he was, he hopes he never has to again.

It was weird seeing Katsuki with someone else. Seeing Shindo rub his hands on Katsuki's back and thighs felt wrong. And when Katsuki starting whispering and growling into Shindo's ear , it caused an intense sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was jealous.

Izuku hates how jealous he was. He also hates how hard it was to hide his jealousy from his boyfriend. Watching Katsuki get hauled out in anger with Shindo giggling after him almost made Izuku cry. Seeing Katsuki like that was awful.

And being at yet another event with Katsuki only a week later is making Izuku feel anxious.

Both of their agencies were asked to act as security for a fundraiser a prestigious Hero Club is hosting. It's a large event with over two hundred people, so to make sure they have coverage, both agencies were asked to send people along. Izuku's never been to a Hero Club. He's heard of them though, but never really seen one until today.

When he was told he would be coming here, Izuku initially felt really excited. All the movies and tv shows he watched where the rich main characters went to a Hero Club made them look so fancy. Izuku was not only expecting to get really good food, but also to be around like minded people. The movies made Hero Clubs seem like they were filled with people who geeked out about heroes as much as Izuku did. So Izuku was really looking forward to it!

Those movies were full of shit.

Although there were some really nice and geeky people at the club, most of them were just rich business people who had opinions about how hero work should be done, and how a hero should act. A lot of the conversations Izuku overheard were very judgy. Thankfully he has pretty good favor amongst the public, because hearing what these rich people had to say about some of Izuku's friends and fellow heroes was uncomfortable.

The only thing the movies didn't lie about was the food. Izuku's eaten so many tasty hors d'oeuvres he has no idea how he'll be able to sit down for dinner later. He probably won't if he's being honest with himself. The thought of having to sit down at a table with Katsuki and potentially have to make small talk is really making him nervous. At least Shindo isn't here.

After Izuku makes his way around his assigned area, he takes a trip to the bathroom. On his way out, Izuku runs face first into Katsuki's chest. After not seeing him all night, of course, he has to bump into him on his way out of the bathroom. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Watch where yer goin', nerd." Katsuki scoffs as he brings his hands to Izuku's shoulders pushing him off his chest. "You should really pay more attention."

Izuku's face heats up as he quickly backs away and bends himself in half, bowing to apologize.

"Ahhh! S-sorry, Kacchan!"

"Fuckin--damn it, straighten up, Deku. Stop being so fuckin' formal, it's fine."

Doing as he's told, Izuku rubs at the back of his head and looks away. He can't remember the last time being around Katsuki made him this nervous. He feels like he's back in middle school. Having felt like he's embarrassed himself enough, Izuku decides to just go.

"S-sorry. Won't happen again, see you around, Kacchan!"

As he tries to walk back over to the hall to get back to work, a hand grabs onto his wrist whipping him back around.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… b-back to work?" Izuku stutters.

"You fuckin' avoiding me or some shit?"

Izuku looks down at the hand still holding onto his wrist and back up at Katsuki's scowling face. "What? N-no! Why would you say that?"

"Bullshit!" Katsuki yells gripping tighter.

"Kacchan!" Izuku looks around in a panic. The last thing he needs is for them to start fighting in public. "Stop it! Calm down, I need to get back to my shift. We can talk later." Izuku tries to rip himself away but can't. "Let go of me."

"No." Katsuki growls. "Since when do you lie to me, Deku?" Katsuki's volume intensified, and Izuku feels like he's about to be dragged off into a dark corner and get beaten.

"Kacchan, please, let go of me! We can talk later!" Izuku says loud enough for just Katsuki to hear.

"Nah, fuck that."

Before he can stop him and activate one for all, Izuku's being pulled into the single stall bathroom and slammed up against the door. The sound of the lock clicking sounds in his ear behind him. Katsuki hasn't done something like this since they were kids. Is he drunk? No, he can't be, they're working. His sudden anger isn't making any sense.

"Kacchan! What the hell! What are you doing?! Get away from me!" Izuku yells.

"No! Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me! Neither you nor shitty hair said a word to me last weekend. And you both practically did that at his birthday party too. What gives, Deku?!"

Activating less than 1%, Izuku pulls his wrists, which Katsuki had pinned above his head, making Katsuki back up a little bit. The other's body is still uncomfortably close, but at least he doesn't feel trapped anymore.

"There were a lot of people at Eijiro's party, Kacchan. I was playing host. I couldn't just talk to you. Sorry you thought I was avoiding you." Izuku apologizes.

"Okay, well then what about last weekend? Neither of you did more than wave. You mad at me or some shit?"

I'm surprised you even remember that night.

"What was that?! Speak up, Deku."

Shit. Izuku didn't realize he said that out loud. That's embarrassing. Now he feels even more nervous and upset. Katsuki's acting like a mad man! What has gotten into him?!

"I said I'm surprised you remembered that night. You seemed busy, and you were really drunk, I didn't want to bother you." Izuku mumbles.

"Fuck you. I wasn't that drunk. Who are you? The fuckin' hag?"

Hot anger starts to boil up from Izuku's stomach. Who the heck does Katsuki this he is? Izuku's too old for this crap. They're supposed to be working, this is highly unprofessional!

"Why do you even care, Kacchan? You had Shindo-san with you. When did you two start dating?"

Damn it, Izuku! That's none of your business!

"You're right, it's not."

Shit! Why do I keep thinking out loud!

"We're not dating. We're fucking. Why you ask anyway? You jealous, shit nerd?" Suddenly, Katsuki seemed a lot less upset.

The way those words rolled off Katsuki's tongue makes Izuku's skin crawl. So what if he was jealous? It's only natural to feel uneasy when you see your ex with someone else. Why is Katsuki bothering him about it?

"No, do you feel guilty or something, Kacchan? Why would you care how I feel about you being with someone else? I have a boyfriend. I'm h-happy for you."

Katsuki turns around, pacing the small room before getting right back up into Izuku's face.

"Bullshit! I saw the way you kept looking at me and that damn extra all night. Felt your stupid eyes on me the whole time, Deku."

Izuku's face flushes in shame. He hates how true that is. He didn't realize he was being so obvious though. No wonder Eijiro kept trying to distract him and lead him away to other people in the room. Izuku has no idea what to say. Katsuki's words sting, and now guilt bubbles in his throat.

"Tch. That's what I thought."

"Why are you doing this, Kacchan?" Izuku says in a small voice.

"Because I'm tired of you avoiding me." Katsuki huffs.

"You're the one who said we should stop seeing each other! You said it would be best. And I'm happy for you. You deserve to have someone to be with. It's fine." Izuku says with angry tears in his eyes.

This isn't fair.

"You're not happy for me, Deku. If you were so damn happy for me, you would've talked to me on Saturday. Instead you just fucking looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes as I paid attention to someone else. You're pathetic."

Rubbing his fists over his eyes, Izuku scowls. His whole face scrunches up and his heart feels like it's beating out of his chest. Katsuki's pissing him off, and Izuku's had it.

"I'M pathetic?! You're the one who dragged me into this bathroom, locked the door and practically assaulted me, just so you can figure out why I'm not talking to you!" Izuku's pretty sure anyone outside the door can hear him with how loudly he's yelling, but he doesn't care now. He's so angry, so frustrated. This is so immature of Katsuki. What? Is he with Shindo to make Izuku jealous?! Really?!

"Then when I told you why I didn't talk to you at Eijiro's birthday party and at the fashion show, not only do you call me a liar, you tell me that I'm just jealous, and you start throwing your new relationship in my face! Really, Kacchan?! And you call ME pathetic! What the hell is that?!"

Izuku feels out of breath. His chest hurts, he has tears streaming down his face, and he feels crushed. Closing his eyes, Izuku throws his head back against the door to try to compose himself. He thought they could be friends, thought he and Katsuki could have a nice relationship. But he must be delusional. With how Katsuki's behaving tonight, it's clear that's never going to happen.

After a few silent moments, Izuku opens his eyes. Katsuki looks stunned. If Izuku squints he thinks he could see tears in his angry red eyes. Walking over to the sink, Izuku turns on the water and splashes some on his face before quickly drying it off with a paper towel. The whole time he's doing this, Katsuki just watches, silent.

Before he unlocks the door to get back to his shift Izuku turns to face Katsuki's broken expression. "What? Don't have anything to say now?" His voice sounds hoarse, hollow.

"Fuck you." Katsuki grumbles.

"No, fuck you, Kacchan. I need to get back to work and explain to my squad leader where I've been for the last fifteen minutes. Maybe I can tell him I felt sick from the food I ate. Whatever. Don't try to talk to me again unless it's about work."

Without waiting for him to respond, Izuku leaves the room.

For almost his entire life all Izuku has wanted is to be Katsuki's friend. Why did it have to end up like this? What did he do wrong? Why isn't he good enough?

Why couldn't Katsuki just give them a chance?

Two years later...

"Dispatch do you copy? There was an accident. Deku is unconscious, I repeat, he is unconscious and appears to be badly injured..." A loud voice cuts off the original speaker's voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME DEKU!! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE AMBULANCE!?"

"Dispatch are you still there? Ground Zero is with him. But we need backup and an ambulance right away, please hurry!"


	33. Lilac

"Fuck—you're so goddamn tight! Feel s-so good around my cock~"

"Fu-hah! B-Bakugou~ M'so so c-close!"

"Yeah? You gonna come on my cock? Fuck yeah, you are."

"Ah! Please, I wanna come!"

Moving a hand from Shindo's hip, Katsuki wraps it around his partner's weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. After a few quick pumps, Shindo comes all over the sheets. Katsuki follows a few beats after with a low growl into the condom. Pulling out, Katsuki ties off the condom and lazily tosses it onto the floor, feeling pleasantly spent.

If this was his room—which it never is—Katsuki would have thrown the condom in the trash, and there would have been a towel down on the hotel bed so he could avoid having dirty sheets. But this isn't his room, it's Shindo's; so why bother? Shindo doesn't seem to care. In some weird way, Katsuki thinks he likes to be the one with the evidence left behind in his hotel room, and the one whose room will smell like sex till dawn.

After Katsuki takes a shower and gets dressed, he'll go back to his nice, clean hotel suite. He'll change into some comfy pajamas and collapse onto his Egyptian cotton sheets. Which is the same way a wild night of sex with Shindo always ends: Katsuki peacefully sleeping alone.

Shindo's legs give out and he slides down onto the bed and into his mess. It's fucking disgusting; if it was someone Katsuki gave a shit about, he'd ask if he wanted to shower with him, but he doesn't like Shindo like that.

Ever since the fashion show nearly two years ago, Shindo has joined Katsuki at almost all his public appearances since. He's not that bad. After threatening him to never mention Izuku again unless they are working together, he's mellowed out. Katsuki has also always somehow been a higher rank than Shindo. You'd think someone who's been a hero a year longer would have a decent rank...but Shindo's been ten to twenty ranks below Katsuki the entire time they've worked together.

They use each other. It makes Shindo look good to be on the red carpet with Katsuki, and makes Katsuki look good to bring a date. It also helps Katsuki catch some release every once in a while. Not that they only fuck after fancy events, but Katsuki hates having to show up and be as stupidly fake and charming as his agent demands, so sex is a good way to relax after.

But they're not dating. Just because Shindo has become more tolerable doesn't mean they need to date.

After a few moments of laying in bed, Katsuki to gets up to head to the shower. As he closes the door to the bathroom, he looks back at Shindo and smiles. Seeing Shindo's fucked out face always gives him a sense of pride, knowing that his dick is just that good.

After scrubbing the ever-living-daylights out of his body, Katsuki steps out of the shower and is immediately annoyed. The sound of the TV is so agitating. Katsuki hates that Shindo always turns on the TV after sex. Why he can't just go to sleep like a normal person is beyond him. At least he doesn't ask to cuddle. Deku was the only person Katsuki ever wanted to cuddle with after sex. Just the thought of holding Shindo in his arms makes him sick.

When he walks over to the bed to gather his stuff, it looks like Shindo has stripped the bed of its soiled sheets and is in one of the hotel provided robes. He's got himself propped up against the pillows with the remote in hand, fully engaged in the bullcrap on the screen. As he gets his things, Katsuki can't help but listen a little to what people on the show are saying.

"What a night! Not only did the Hero Network release the ratings, but we got to see everyone all dressed up! Who do you think the 'best dressed' was this year Hokama?"

"Mmm, that's a tough one Tomita. Ground Zero sure had on a fancy suit. Must be nice to have a fashion designer as a parent…"

Shindo claps Katsuki in the back as image on the screen switches to a photo of what he was wearing. He did look good. At least the gossip show has good taste.

"Damn right you looked good! You had some fine as hell arm candy." Shindo gloats.

Katsuki huffs and grabs his watch off the bedside table. Confident little shit.

"...But so did Creati and Shouto, oh and the Sunshine Couple looked great this year too!"

Ugh. Katsuki rolls his eyes. Of course they need to talk about them.

"They sure did. Red Riot must be super proud of Deku for getting that number 9 spot!"

"I'm sure he is, Tomita. I bet all of the heroes who went up in rank are proud! Speaking of the Top Ten, you think Ground Zero and Quake will ever confess that they've been dating?"

"I dunno, Hokama. They sure would give the Sunshine Couple some competition if they did!"

Katsuki turns away from the TV, not wanting to listen to anymore of that garbage, and slips on his briefs and pants. Fucking Hokama and Tomita can shove their thoughts up their ass.

"Turn that shit off. How the hell can you watch that gossip crap?" Katsuki says searching for his top.

"Aww, why? They're talking about us. Don't you want to hear the latest theories about our," Shindo makes quotation marks with his hands, "relationship?"

Katsuki hates gossip. The shows and magazines are always a load of crap. The only thing they probably get right is how grossly cute Eijiro and Izuku are. Ever since they confirmed their relationship and Izuku started to climb the rankings, the media hasn't shut up about them. They were dubbed "The Sunshine Couple" because of their happy attitudes and their stupidly endearing smiles. Katsuki's surprised they aren't engaged to be married with how annoyingly happy they act all the time.

The media likes to call Katsuki the "angry explosive hero" and a "bad boy". They also love to say he's dating Shindo regardless of how many official statements Katsuki has made denying it.

Just because Katsuki hasn't fucked anyone else doesn't mean they're exclusive. All they do is fuck and go to events. They don't go on dates, and Katsuki can't ever even remember his stupid first name.

Shindo's free to do whatever and whomever he wants as long as he stays clean. It's not that Katsuki hasn't thought about having a random one night stand stand—because he has—it's just that Katsuki can't trust people. It's pretty common for civilians, and even fellow heroes, to brag about who they fucked to the media.

It pays surprisingly well to sell your sex stories. And Katsuki knows the moment he has sex with anyone other than Shindo, the person he sleeps with will blab about it. There's been talk going around that the media is willing to pay over 100,000 to anyone who can prove they've had sex with Katsuki and are willing to talk about it. He finds the whole idea of talking about your private encounters like that to be absolutely disgusting. And since he's threatened Shindo more times than he can count about what would happen to him if he ever talked, he trusts him.

The only person who Katsuki would even have considered dating was Izuku. But that will probably never happen. Not after the crap he pulled at that Hero Club back then. Even though he apologized, he and Izuku haven't talked much. Izuku also seems as happy as a clam with Eijiro and their new "BFF" Hitoshi who always seems to be hanging out with them when Izuku goes over there.

Not wanting to talk about the damn TV, Katsuki glares over at Shindo's stupid pouting face. That somehow only makes it worse. Fucker must be in a talkative mood tonight.

"C'mon, don't give me that look. Or is that because they're talking about your favorite person? I know you're always up to date with all things Midoriya. He looked really hot tonight." Shindo grins slowly. "Kirishima is a lucky man."

"Fuck off." Katsuki mumbles. "And it makes you sound like a creep telling me about how hot Deku looked. Stop it."

Although he did look really fucking hot...GAH stop it!

Katsuki's embarrassed about how true Shino's statement really is. He does; he follows everything. At least everything that's public. He doesn't follow his personal social media accounts because he blocked him on those. He doesn't want Izuku to think he's still a pining loser, and he also has zero desire to see Izuku and Eijiro sucking face all the time.

His mom does though, she follows him everyday. And Katsuki stopped telling her to piss off when she'd insist on showing him something Izuku's posted over a year ago. He's not a stalker, but he knows far more than he probably should. Thanks to his public snapchat, he knows Izuku's favorite place to eat, his workout routine, his bedtime. Because yeah, the damn sap wishes everyone good night on his snapchat almost every day. And just because Katsuki's said it back to him out loud, wishing Izuku could hear him (more than once, but ONLY when he's had a low moment), doesn't mean he's a stalker.

He doesn't think about him all the time though. Most of the time, Deku's not on his mind at all. It's mostly during and after award shows, events, and hero missions they've done together that Katsuki feels some type of way he wishes he wouldn't. Those are the nights he and Shindo hook up, and as dumb as he pretends to be sometimes, the jerk has caught on to Katsuki's pattern. Shindo is probably glued to his phone the moment he hears Katsuki is back from taking down a villain with Izuku because he knows Katsuki's going to reach out to him.

Shindo actually mentioned the pattern six months ago, and Katsuki flipped out. And to spite him, Katsuki limited their time together. He stopped texting him after he and Izuku had to do a TV appearance or a commercial together, or any other time he would normally have called. He decided that he and Shindo would only fuck after events where he needed to bring a date. As much as it pissed him off to be called out, it made him realize how unhealthy it was becoming.

"So you wanna keep watching or…?"

"No!" Katsuki growls. "I don't need to hear how they think Deku's better than me."

He literally just fucked Shindo so he could stop thinking about Izuku, so no. He does not want to keep watching.

"You should take a shower and go to sleep. We still gotta work tomorrow you know." he says, changing the subject.

Balling up the rest of his suit that he can't bother himself to put on, and his other things including his keys and phone, he heads towards the door. The Hero Awards ran late; it's almost two AM. Although Miruko promised them they can have a later shift and won't be on call, Katsuki still wants to check out of the hotel no later than ten so he can get home in time to prepare for his shift.

Each time the new rankings come out, new villains decide to come at him. Everyone wants to say that they beat a hero in the top twenty. And now that he's in the top ten, Katsuki's got a feeling there will be even more assholes coming after him on patrol tomorrow. Part of him would rather be in the office doing paperwork, but taking down villains does help him get back into the swing of things.

"Yes, mom." Shindo pouts. "I'll go to bed."

Katsuki rolls his eyes and gives Shindo a quick wave good night before sneaking back to his room. Hopefully, nothing too exciting happens tomorrow.

Izuku's phone rudely wakes him up bright and early at eight AM. Unfortunately for Izuku, it's not the alarm he set the night before. It's the ringtone for the agency. There must be an emergency, because not only is he not supposed to be on call, but he wasn't even scheduled to come in until one PM. Grabbing his phone off his night stand, Izuku's suddenly very glad he's at home and not at a hotel.

Izuku normally gets a room close to the venue whenever he attends an event, especially for award shows. He and Eijiro usually like to spend the night celebrating because one of them usually wins something.

But since Eijiro needed to go straight home after the Hero Awards last night, Izuku didn't bother booking a room. When Izuku found out Eijiro wouldn't be able to stay, he was upset. They've barely gotten any time for just them lately. Hitoshi and Tamaki have become some of Eijiro's closest friends and are always there when Izuku comes to visit. Although he's still close with Denki, Hanta, and Mina, they all work really far away from each other, and it feels like all Eijiro does is hang out with his new friends. Not that he's jealous, it's just it's hard to do anything stimulating when Hitoshi and Tamaki are in the room.

Izuku was really looking forward to just talking and cuddling. It's been a while since they've done that.

Although if Eijiro was with him, he'd probably still have had to go home. Izuku figures he wouldn't be able to answer this call with him there. Fatgum has been working him to the bone lately. They've been working on taking down a local gang in their area for months, so Eijirou should really be limiting anything additional; Izuku wouldn't want to tempt him. The awards were the first time Izuku's seen him since his 21st birthday last month.

"Deku here!" Izuku says, finally answering the phone.

"Sorry to wake you," a dispatcher responds. "I know you had a late night, but you're needed downtown. There's a multiple villain attack, and several of the local heroes have already fallen. I'm sending the location to you now. Please hurry."

"Roger that. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Hanging up the phone, Izuku quickly runs over to his closet to access the safe where he keeps his hero suit. After a quick trip to the bathroom and shucking on his costume, he uses one for all to rush down the stairs and out the door.

Ever since he made it into the top twenty last year, he's been called more times than he thought possible for emergencies in Tokyo. Thankfully Fly is located just ten minutes away from the city, but it's been tough. Calls that are either first thing in the morning or in the middle of the night really test him.

He loves it though. He really does. Saving people and being a hero has been Izuku's dream his entire life! He somehow always seems to find the energy to get the job done and feels high on adrenaline after.

But being a hero has made him into a bit of a celebrity, which he never thought would feel so weird. Being a major fanboy himself, he's never turned down a fan, never pushed someone away or told them he wouldn't take a photo with them. But sometimes he wishes he could interact with his fans on his own terms. It's weird being asked to sign something while in a public bathroom…at a urinal.

At the end of the day, Iuzku just wants to save people, to make a difference, and to make All Might and his mom proud. All Might told Izuku on his last birthday that he was making Izuku his official heir when he passes away. Although Izuku's known for a while that it was his plan, it was a little surreal signing the official paperwork that would grant him access to All Might's legacy. That, combined with all his other life worries, has had him pretty stressed.

He wishes he had paid more attention to the work life balance unit at UA. He could definitely use those tips and tricks right now. Izuku wishes sometimes that he could just go back to the days when he and Katsuki would play hero in the park.

Life has a pro has been good, but hard.

Aside from hero work, Izuku and Katsuki don't really interact anymore. After Izuku told him off at that Hero Club, it's been strictly professional. Whenever Izuku thinks about his relationship with Katsuki or lack thereof, it causes a deep sinking feeling to develop in his gut, and he just feels sad. Katsuki was his best friend. He wishes they could have celebrated getting into the top ten together, wishes he could just call him up and ask him for coffee or ramen.

But he can't. He shouldn't.

Katsuki probably doesn't want to. He's blocked Izuku on all his private social media accounts and barely talks to him during missions.

Part of Izuku wishes he wasn't so harsh when he told him off back then. But Katsuki was out of line and he needed to be brought back down to Earth. He was acting like a child, and it wasn't fair. Izuku just wanted them to be friends.

Katsuki must have known he messed up that night though. The next day, Izuku came home to a box of containers filled with his favorite foods and a handwritten note that said "sorry." Izuku knew it must have been from Katsuki. One of the ways Katsuki used to calm himself down when he was really upset was cooking. He'd make the whole dorm dinner if something really ticked him off. Izuku also knows Katsuki's handwriting.

When Izuku returned the containers, he left a note with them telling him thank you and for Katsuki to call him when he was free.

But of course he never called.

Later that same week, Izuku also found out that Katsuki would no longer be working with him in their shared zone. Hawks told him that Miruko wanted him to work a different shift. As much as Izuku wanted to believe that, he knew that Katsuki must have asked to be reassigned. Although it hurt, it was probably for the best.

What Izuku didn't expect though was the amount of missions they'd still be sent on. Since Hawks and Miruko's agencies are close to each other, they end up doing a lot of joint missions. And because Katsuki and Izuku are two of the top heroes at their agencies, they always end up getting picked.

Izuku's memorized almost all of Katsuki's moves and still finds himself getting excited when he comes up with a new one. He's sure Katsuki studies him too. Katsuki's always been so smart and perceptive. Izuku bets that they both know all of each other's strengths and weaknesses. And if they actually sat down and talked, they could probably create some really awesome new combo moves.

But that would require communication. And there's of that outside of work for them.

When Izuku finally gets to the location he's been assigned, the scene laid out before him looks bad. There are people screaming, buildings on fire, and an electrical wire has come down, causing sparks to fly. Judging by the smoke and commotion he can hear off in the distance, it seems like he needs to head north. Before he does Izuku takes a look around to see what he can gather about what's happened. It seems all the heroes he's been called to assist are nowhere in sight, likely all fighting against the villains.

The first people Izuku sees are a handful of civilians. The fight looks to have started here, but didn't stay long. There's a woman and a crying child on the side of the street, an elderly man with some band-aids on his wrist and forehead, and another person who also looks to have been patched up. There's a handful of other people in the area who also seem to be free of injuries, likely just waiting to see if something is going to happen. Walking closer to the elderly man, Izuku also notices that the buildings seem to be empty.

"Excuse me, sir." Izuku says as he approaches the man. "Are you alright? It looks like this area has been evacuated... Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm fine, Deku. Thank you. You might want to check on those people over there." The man points over to the woman and child. "I don't remember much. I was told to evacuate the building when a huge 'boom' sounded, and a piece of shrapnel came flying at me." He touches his head. "I put my arms up in front of my face and it got me a little bit. A kind hero in a pink outfit patched me up."

Is Ochako here?

"I'm glad to hear you are alright. I'm going to ask that you please leave this area though. It might get dangerous. If you can, please tell the other people gathered here to evacuate as well. I'm going to go check on the woman you mentioned."

"Thank you, hero. I'm glad they sent someone like you. It looks bad."

Giving the man his most confident smile, Izuku tells him he will do his best and uses his quirk to quickly sprint over to the woman and child. Directing his attention to the woman first, he asks her if she's okay.

"We're alright. Thank you, Deku. Uravity and Tsukuyami came by about twenty minutes ago with a few other heroes. Tamotsu," the woman looks down at the boy. "is just a little scared. We were supposed to go out to breakfast at that restaurant over there and were arriving early to get good seats, but a villain used a powerful gust of wind to shatter the glass"

Izuku furrows his brows. He wonders if the villain has a quirk similar to his own, or if he's able to control air. Before he can think on it too much, Izuku thanks the woman and crouches down to address the boy.

"Hey there buddy, don't cry, I'm here to help save the city!"

Tamotsu rubs as his noise with the back of his hand and meets Izuku's eyes. He gasps.

"You're Deku, I've seen you on TV! Are you really here to save everyone?"

"I sure am!" Izuku smiles. "Can I give you something?" The boy nods and Izuku reaches into his utility belt to grab an item.

"Your name is Tamotsu, right?" The boy nods his head again. "You see this?" Izuku hands him a sticker, "This is a special sticker. The only way to get one of these is directly from me. They're not sold in any stores."

Izuku watches the boys eyes light up as he looks at the green and white bunny on the sticker wearing Izuku's hero costume. Izuku asked Mitsuki to make the stickers for him about a year ago, after his mom found a sticker book Izuku had. Izuku thought he had lost the book years ago, only for his mom to find it in the corner of their outside storage closet. Almost every page was covered in hero stickers. He thought it might be a nice thing for him to carry for kids.

"Thank you, Deku!" The kid beams.

Straightening himself out, Izuku ruffles his hair and instructions them to please join the others away from the damage. Once he sees they're safely away, he moves on.

Hearing that Ochako and Fukimage have been this way leads Izuku to believe that this area must have been deemed safe. Neither of them would have left the area if they thought the villain might come back this way. As soon as green lightning starts to surround Izuku's body in preparation of heading north, a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Deku!"

Looking to the sky, Izuku meets eyes with Hawks.

"Sorry you were called out on your morning off. But I'm glad you're here. Quick, follow me and I'll fill you in."

As Izuku follows Hawks towards the smoke he saw earlier, he learns that a large group of villains showed up this morning to perform multiple robberies. This group is calling themselves "The Robin Hoods" because they are upset about how much money it costs to buy things in Tokyo's shopping district. Izuku remembers the story of Robin Hood from his American Lit class. They must be considering themselves the "poor" and the shop owners the "rich" because they have captured the owners of the most expensive stores in the mall and are holding them hostage.

Most of the weaker villains have been captured; a few of them told Hawks' team that "Sleeper" will take care of them. They've concluded that Sleeper is one of the leaders. There has also been talk of a villain named "The Magician" who has a teleportation quirk, but the team isn't sure where they are or what Sleeper's quirk is yet. At this point, the team has confirmed that Sleeper and The Magician are inside the mall, on the top floor with a likely a few other lower level villains to help guard the place.

It's going to be Izuku's job to apprehend them.

It's nine-thirty by the time they get over to the mall and meet up with the rest of the team, an hour and a half since Izuku got the call. Hawks advised him earlier that the attack started at seven AM. Izuku can't help but feel a little guilty that he didn't get there sooner. After what he's been told about the mission, Izuku isn't surprised to see Toru and Kyoko have also been called. Both of them have suitable quirks for stealth missions.

Ochako and Fukimage are there as well, but Izuku's not too sure how well either of their quirks would work for this situation. Ochako could help with combat, and Dark Shadow may be able to help fly them places, but it's indoors and they may have cut the power, and although Izuku knows Dark Shadow is no longer as affected by the dark, this may not be the best for them.

But maybe...

"Deku!" Hawks scolds causing Izuku to jump and his mumbling to stop.

"Although I appreciate your analysis of everyone, I need you to focus."

Izuku shakes his head and claps his hands together. "YES! Sorry, sir! Please continue!"

Nodding his head in approval, Hawks continues. "As I was saying, we have sent in at least five heroes into the mall and none of them have come back out. We've also lost communication. We need you and Invisible Girl to go inside to save them and the hostages. And we need you to do your best to remain unseen."

"Do we know if they're still alive? The hostages and the heroes?" Izuku carefully asks.

"Yes" Kyoko responds. "It's been my job to listen to what's going on in there to relay back to the teams that have been going inside. They've been knocked out. I heard one of the villains talking about taking them into a room with other hostages with strict orders not to kill them."

Izuku sighs in relief. "Good. Any idea where they might be?"

"That's where I will come in, Deku." Toru says. "It will be my job to sneak inside to try to find where the hostages have been taken, we believe they are on the third floor, so I'll be heading there first. Once I have found them, I'll let you know."

"We were supposed to have three people going into the building, you, Invisible Girl, and Ground Zero." Hawks chimes in, "But Ground Zero seems to be running behind so it's just going to be you two for now. We can't wait any longer, lives are at stake."

Kacchan is coming?!

"Don't worry, Hawks. Invisible Girl and I will be able to get the job done."

"Good. Before you head inside, please put on this mask." Hawks hands Izuku a gas mask. "Invisible Girl, I understand you've had a mask made for you that will work with your quirk?"

"Yes, sir! I got it right here." Toru holds up what looks like a thin see through plastic gas mask."I should be good to go!"

Before putting on the mask Izuku opens his mouth to ask why, but before he's able to speak Hawks answers for him.

"Earphone Jack heard one of the villains talking about a powder or a gas. Likely part of Sleeper's quirk. And probably how the five other heroes were knocked out."

Izuku nods his head and secures the mask on his face. He's done stealth missions before, but not often. The light that his quirk creates isn't the best for dark places, but he has no choice but to make it work. With five people down for the count his agency must have been desperate for help. Especially if they called Katsuki. His quirk is very flashy and not the best for enclosed spaces. After putting in the ear piece Hawks hands him, and waiting while Toru discards her gloves and shoes, they head inside.

As Izuku wanders inside the building with his eyes peeled for any movement, he can't help but wonder how long they've been planning this attack. The mall is empty. If they started their attack at seven, that means it began before the mall officially opened, and that their main targets really were only the shop owners and not the buyers of the "overpriced" goods. As he turns the corner to enter another section of the shopping center, Kyoko sounds off in his ear.

"They've spotted you, Deku. I heard them talking. Get ready to move."

From the corner of his eye, Izuku can see someone coming at him. Activating full cowl, he backflips out of the way of their attack and kicks them in the stomach. The assailant falls to the ground as Izuku whips back around to push another villain to the floor. Both of his attackers are wearing facemasks, which leads Izuku to believe that whatever knocked out the others must already be in the room, and their suspicions about it being a gas are likely correct. After securing both of the villains wrists with quirk canceling capture tape, Izuku ties them together and starts his search of the rest of the first floor.

"Two villains have been taken down," Izuku advises "They were wearing masks; there is definitely something in the air."

"Great job, Deku. Keep it up."

On his way to the third floor, Izuku takes down two more villains, one with knife hands and another with a body modification quirk who elongated their arms to try to grab him. Neither of them seem at all combat trained, however, so taking them out is easy. After he ties them up, he does a quick search of their bodies to make sure they don't have any weapons, bombs, or communication devices on them. Similar to the others, there are no earpieces or walkie talkies, and thankfully, no explosives. These villains just seem to be low level flunkies who have been assigned to defend the area.

Before making his way into the stairwell, Izuku checks in with Toru.

"Invisible Girl, what's your status?"

After not hearing anything for a minutes, Izuku starts to fear the worse and starts making his way up the stairs. When he's about half way up, he starts to hear some static.

"I'm in the back stairwell right outside the door." Toru whispers. "If you're in the stairwell too, I think I can hear you coming."

Taking two steps at a time, Izuku quickens his pace up to the third floor and stops next to the door. If he squints, Izuku can see Turo's facemask, but if she didn't just tell him moments ago that she was there he'd have no idea.

"Deku!' she whisper yells. "I'm glad you made it. It's crazy in there, not sure how I managed to get out here without someone noticing."

"Are there a lot of them?" Izuku asks.

"Kinda. Let me start by giving you an idea of what you will be walking into." Izuku hears Toru take a deep breath. "When you first walk in, you're going to see a long hallway that ends in a 'T'. You're going to want to go right."

"Why? What's left? Is there a trap?"

"No. The left side of the top floor is locked with a security door that if opened it would set off an alarm,"

"Ah, makes sense, sorry. Please continue."

She continues, explaining that there are ten offices all on the left hand side of the hallway, and a wall of windows on the right. The first two offices are empty, and the third office is where Izuku will find five hostages. They're being guarded by a villain whose quirk is unknown, but he isn't armed. The fifth room has a second set of hostages and the eighth room is where the pros are. All of the hostages and the pros are passed out and tied up. The only place people are wearing gas masks is in the room with the heroes.

"Sleeper's in there. I saw him blowing something purple from his mouth over the pros. It's probably what's keeping them asleep. There's also another villain that's either really fast or can phase through walls or something. Because one second he's inside the room, and the next he's in the hallway. He's probably 'The Magician."

Izuku really wishes there was someone with higher combat experience going in with him. Although Toru has worked on her physical strength over the years, she's nothing like Katsuki. He must have stayed at a hotel near the Hero Awards last night if he's late.

He takes a deep breath. He can handle this. He doesn't need Katsuki.

"You sure you don't want to wait for backup, Deku?" Dispatch says into his ear. "Ground Zero just got to the area where we sent you. Hawks is on his way to pick him up and fill him in. He should be here in twenty minutes tops."

Izuku doesn't even hesitate in his answer. There are far too many people in there, and no one knows the lasting effects of inhaling Sleepers quirk. He needs to go in.

"No. I'm going in. Just send Ground Zero up here as soon as you can. I can't wait."

"Understood. Good luck."

As soon as Izuku opens the door, he activies his quirk, ready to attack. The hallway is pitch black just like the rest of the building, and Izuku makes the decision to deactivate his quirk so he doesn't look like a human flashlight. His plan is to try to take out the villians in the rooms with the hostages first so he can make sure they are okay before moving on to the room where Sleeper has the pros.

Making his way down the long hallway, Izuku's surprised there isn't someone guarding the area because he and Toru are able to make it to the end rather quickly. Thankfully, the left door seems to have been blown off its hinges, so Izuku doesn't have to worry about how he's going to sneak inside.

Before they move forward, Toru squeezes Izuku's arm, getting his attention and whispering in his ear. "I'm going to sneak over to the third office and open the door. Once the villain walks out, I'll slip inside and lock it. Be ready to take him down."

"Sounds good." Izuku whispers back. "I'll wait here."

After a few moments, Izuku sees the third door open up and readies himself to attack. A man with long blond hair comes running out of the room, and the instant he does, the door shuts behind him. The lock clicks.

"Hey!" The man exclaims and turns around to try to open the door. "What the heck!"

Taking advantage of the villain's distraction, Izuku quickly charges up behind him and uses a small percentage of one for all to bring his hand down upon the pressure point on the back of the villan's neck, instantly knocking him out.

That was easy.

Moments later, Toru unlocks the door and Izuku drags the unconscious villain inside the room to tie him up. In the corner of the room, Izuku can see Toru working on getting the civilians untied.

"They're all breathing, and their only injuries seem to be caused from the binds on their wrists."

Izuku gives her a thumbs up and speaks just loud enough that hopefully the team can hear him. "The first set of the hostages have been found. We're going to open the window in this room so you know where we are, let us know if you guys can see it." Izuku moves over to window and slowly pushes it up. He sticks his hand out. "Do you see me?"

"Yes. Tsukuyami will be there shortly."

"Excellent, Invisible Girl and I are going to move forward."

Before they leave the room, Toru whispers to Izuku thats shes going to attempt to do the same thing as she did before. Hopefully the villain in the fifth room is as confused and dumb as the first one.

When the door to the fifth room opens, the same thing happens, only this time the villain doesn't turn around; he goes directly for Izuku. The villain looks to have sharp teeth, a long tail, and scales. He kind of resembles a crocodile. When he opens his large snout-like mouth to attack, Izuku doges the bite and lands a swift kick to the back of his knees and a karate chop to the side of his neck, knocking him out with just a bit more effort than the first. Once Izuku pulls him inside the room, he swiftly ties him up.

"Second set of hostages have been found and again appear to be alright. We're going to be heading over to the final room where Sleeper and The Magician are said to be located… Has Ground Zero arrived yet?"

"Good job you two. Yes, we're briefing him now we'll send him up in a moment. Please wait for him to arrive."

Izuku feels relieved that Katsuki is now on his way, but that relief is short lived as a loud crash and an ominous voice is heard outside.

"I know you're here somewhere, heroes. Guess that means it's time to get rid of some of the hostages."

A chill runs up Izuku's spine. They've somehow been seen or heard, and Izuku can't just sit and wait to be found.

"Did you hear that?" Izuku asks. "I can't wait for Ground Zero to get here, I'm going in. I'm not going to be the reason any of these people die."

Not waiting for dispatch to respond, Izuku exits the room and readies himself for an attack. As soon as he's in the hallway, Izuku finds himself face to face with a man in purple jumpsuit covered in a bunch of golden 'Z's.

This must be Sleeper.

"My, my, who do we have here? Why, it looks like the newly minted number nine hero! What a treat!" The villain cackles.

"Oh yeah, it is him, isn't it Sleeper?"

Izuku quickly turns around, thinking the villain is behind him, but nothing is there. Backing up against the office door Izuku looks up and down the hallway.

"Aww, are you scared, hero? He looks scared, doesn't he Magician?"

In a blink of an eye, another villain wearing a green and purple suit with an oversized top hat appears in front of Izuku for about thirty seconds before he disappears and shows up at the end of the hallway.

"He does, doesn't he?" Magician laughs. "You know why they call me The Magician, Deku?"

Izuku laughs. He's not scared; he'll be fine. These villains clearly don't know a thing about him. Maybe he wants The Magician to use his quirk; the more he uses it, the more Izuku can analyze. He can discover their weaknesses, and by the time Katsuki comes up, he'll know just how to take him out.

Taking a step away from the door, Izuku decides to buy himself some time.

"Because you can make yourself disappear?"

"You think I just disappear? How cute." The Magician starts walking closer. "It's because now you see me…"

Backing himself back against the wall to prevent him from coming at Izuku from behind, Izuku activates 25% of his quirk and gets ready to strike. Just as Izuku predicted, Magician suddenly reappears right in front of him, and his hand grabs onto Izuku's mask, as though he's trying to pull it off. As soon as he does, Izuku smashes his foot into his side, ready. But instead of the harsh blow he was expecting to deal, Izuku's foot meets air.

The Magician has disappeared.

"And now you don't!"

Those four words are the last thing Izuku hears before the room around him starts to spin.

Mmm what's that smell?

A sweet scent fills Izuku's nose.

Lilacs. How pretty. I love Lilacs!

It feels like he's in a field of flowers: air filled with the floral smell, grass tickling his ankles and sun shining to warm his skin. Blinking, he starts to see them more clearly, they're so pretty. But how did he get here? Did he win the fight? Was everyone rescued? The earthy, floral scent intensifies and Izuku shakes his head to rid his mind of villains and hostages. Who cares if he won? Not Izuku. All he cares about now are the lilacs.

Pretty, purple, lilacs.


	34. Fallforyou

Fuck! That idiot should have waited! God damn it!

Izuku's communication device has gone silent. The last thing everyone heard was what sounded like Izuku crashing to the ground and someone ripping his earpiece out and likely smashing it. Katsuki is pissed. Pissed that he has to run up some stupid fucking stairs and can't just blast a hole in the ceiling, and pissed that Izuku likely got himself captured.

Katsuki's kicking himself for not resisting the urge to get laid last night. He should have just gone home and jerked off like a normal person. But no, Shindo just had to book them some fancy-ass rooms at the hotel and send Katsuki photos of his ass plugged to rile him up. And Katsuki was weak damn it. It had been far too long since he had had sex and Shindo knows him too well. Knows just what to say or do to get him to mess around with him.

Never again. You don't even like him like that. You need to end it. Need to stop using him. Izuku might die because you couldn't keep it in your damn pants. Stupid. You're so stupid!

Another reason he was so late was because in his haste to get to the awards, he forgot his costume. Sure he could have fought without it, but he wouldn't have been as effective. So it took over an hour to get back to the city and stop at home so he could change. It was such a rookie mistake. He should know by now that he should be taking this costume with him everywhere. Especially to events. Villains are notorious for trying to plan an attack the same night, or morning, after an event heavily populated by heros.

If Izuku gets hurt and ends up in the hospital because of Katsuki's stupidity he's not sure he'll be able to forgive himself.

As soon as he gets up to the third floor and reaches the end of the hallway and turns left, he sees him. Izuku's bodies on the ground and a villain is blowing purple mist over him.

How the hell did he lose his mask? Fuck!

Katsuki runs as fast as he can towards Izuku with his hands out ready to blow that villain into the ground. Once he's close enough, Katsuki sparks his palms and lunges forward to let off a small explosion. Just as the blast is about to push the asshole out of the way, another villain appears and places his hands on Izuku's shoulders and disappears.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Katsuki's heart rate picks up, adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream. Looking up and down the hall, Katsuki has no idea where the hell they went. The only good thing Katsuki can think of right now is that the explosion he set off earlier hit the asshole that was blowing mist over Izuku's face. Using his quirk, Katsuki moves towards the asshole to restrain him and hopefully get some answers.

When he looks down at him, the mother fucker has the balls to smile at him. Katsuki wants to fucking kill him. This asshole better talk, fast. Grabbing onto the man's shoulders, he hauls him up, and the fucker's not only still smiling, but he's laughing.

"You better wipe that smile off your ugly face before I do it for you, asshole." Katsuki growls.

"Wow, so this is what the famous Ground Zero is like. I'm surprised they let someone as violent as you be a hero. Also, the names Sleeper. I prefer that over 'Asshole' thank you."

Resisting the urge to set off another explosion, Katsuki grips him harder and screams in his face."LISTEN HERE YOU COCKY LITTLE PRICK! Where the fuck did that other piece of shit take Deku??"

Sleeper lets out a cackle of a laugh and Katsuki just about loses it. He doesn't have time for this shit!

"SHUT UP! God! You don't give a shit if you live or die do you?"

Sleeper's laughter shortly dies off and is replaced with a shit-eating grin.

"And with all the time you're wasting with me, you must not care if your friend lives or dies either"

Fuck. That's it.

Balling his hand into a fist Katsuki punches him in the face. By the sound of the crack, and the blood running down Sleeper's face, Katsuki's pretty sure he broke his nose, and probably knocked out a tooth or two. Miruko won't be happy when she hears about this, but Katsuki really doesn't care right now. Izuku's life might be on the line. Either Sleeper's going to talk, or he's going to start losing more teeth.

"Oh my god, you broke my nose!" Sleeper cries. "I don't know where they went, okay! Magician just told me to keep people asleep. Check in that room over there." he extends his arm out to the door on Katsuki's right. "That's where the others are. Just please don't punch me again, my face is too gorgeous to be all bruised up."

Katsuki rolls his eyes and Swiftly brings his hand down on the back of Sleeper's neck to knock him out. There isn't anything else he needs from him, so he quickly binds him with quirk canceling cuffs and ties him up. Moving towards the room Sleeper told him to go to, Katsuki uses his quirk to explode off the knob, and pulls the door open with so much force, that it falls off its hinges.

Peering into the room, the only people he sees in it are the other hostages. Izuku and Magician are nowhere to be found. Katsuki slams his hand against the wall so hard it makes a hole. His manager and his therapist are going to be pissed when they hear about all the property damage he's done today. This must be how Izuku felt all those years ago when he was taken by the league of villains. He needs to find him. He hasn't felt this angry, or upset in a long time.

After crouching down to make sure the hostages were alive, he lets dispatch know he's opening a window to show the team below where he is, and then leaves the room.

Katsuki feels like he's just seconds away from breaking down every damn door in this hallway if it means finding Izuku faster. His behavior is so off it's almost embarrassing. He's a pro hero, he shouldn't be letting one person rile him up this much. Magician isn't going to kill him, that would be stupid. He has no reason to, he's alive and he's in here somewhere. Katsuki just needs to calm down and find him. He's letting his emotions get the best of him and cloud his judgment.

Calm down, Katsuki. You can do this.

After slowly counting to ten, and taking in a couple of deep breaths, he comes up with a plan.

"Earphone Jack, do you hear anything that can lead me to where Deku's located?"

"Yes, I can hear something, but it's weak." Stop turning off your communication device! I've been trying to tell you what I've been hearing for a while now."

He must have turned off his earpiece without thinking when he was trying to interrogate Sleeper. He's going to be in so much trouble when this is all over.

"Okay, it won't happen again. Now tell me what you heard"

"It better not. But okay, right. It's kinda hard for me to pinpoint exactly where it's coming from, but it sounds like Magician is freaking out. He's… he's muttering or something. I can only decipher bits and pieces of it, gimme a moment." Kyoko pauses to listen further and it feels like time is running out. Katsuki hates this so much right now.

"He's mumbling about how if he goes back to prison that he wants to be able to tell people there that he took out a top hero, and his voice is echoing. It sounds like he's in a stairwell…" As Katsuki starts making his way to the stairs, Kyoko's scared voice, and bone chilling words make him stop.

"He's… He's gonna hurt him, Bakugou. He keeps saying that he's going to kill him. You have to hurry."

No longer giving a shit about property damage, Katsuki activates his quirk and knocks the door to the stairwell right off its hinges and rockets himself up the stairs. Magician is probably dumb enough to head to the roof to try to hide, but he could be heading to the basement, and if that's the case, Katsuki might be too late. Doubling his speed, Katsuki wipes that thought out his head. He will not be the reason that Izuku dies. He won't and he can't.

As soon as Katsuki gets to the top of the stairs he kicks open the door and is met by nothing but the morning sky.

"GOD DAMN IT! Where the hell is he?!"

Almost as if on cue, Magician appears in front of Katsuki with a grin on his face.

"Looking for me?"

"You know it! It's time to die asshole!"

Katsuki aims an explosion at Magician's face that he manages to dodge right at the last second.

"That was close! You wanna know where Deku is?" He says before he disappears. "then you better play nice, hero-San." He says into Katsuki's ear. Before he can react, Magician disappears again and reappears right back in front of him. "Can you do that?"

Katsuki's patience is running thin, and for all he knows Izuku could be tied up in a dark alley, or trapped in a room unconscious. He needs to capture this asshole, and he needs to do it fast.

Choosing not to respond Katsuki instead uses one of his newer moves to try to take him out. Dropping to the ground onto his back, Katsuki moves his arms up and down almost like he's trying to make a snow angel. As he moves, explosions start going off. The whole floor starts to act like a minefield that just went off, there's no way Magician can dodge this time.

When the explosions stop, and Katsuki gets up, he watches the smoke clear. He's expecting to see Magician on the floor, broken and bleeding from his attack. But instead, he's completely unharmed and he's laughing.

"No wonder you're not number one yet!" Magician shouts. "Not a single one of your, dare I say, impressive explosions hit me at all." Magician brushes off his shoulders and saunters closer. "They hit him though," he says referring to Izuku. "and I know that was the last thing you wanted, wasn't it?"

Magician cocks his head to the side and Katsuki's eyes follow the motion over to the edge of the roof. Izuku's unconscious and beat up looking body is practically dangling off the edge. His first instinct is to rush over there and take him to safety, but he can't. He knows that as soon as he does he'll be caught off guard and fall into whatever trap that Magician has waiting for him.

Stealing himself, Katsuki pretends he could care less and shrugs his shoulders.

"So? Deku's fine. He's been through worse. Besides, the moment you move to push him off, someone will catch him. It's not just me out here y'know."

"You mean that guy with the wings? He was up here earlier. He's asleep now. Sleeper's able to bottle up his quirk for quick use." Magician digs into his pockets and pulls out a few glass vials. "I used to have five of these, but I used one on Hawks, and one on that other hero with that ghost thing." he lifts his chin motioning to the shed behind where Katsuki is standing. "They're in there."

What! Hawks AND Tokoyami have been captured! Who the fuck is left out there!?

"Fuck you asshole. Now you really need to die!"

Katsuki lunges towards him and misses him by a hair, but Katsuki knows where he's going, he's going to Izuku. Sprinting across the roof, Katsuki sees Magician hovering over Izuku's body and what looks to be a long sharp knife like object in his hand.

Where the hell was he hiding that?

"Leave now or this one dies!"

"Not a chance, asshole!"

Katsuki jumps towards him with a goal of pinning him down to the ground.

"You're too much of a pussy to kill him anyway! How bout' you surrender instead, and you spend the rest of your life in a jail cell?"

As Katsuki's hand makes contact with Magician's face, the knife he's holding is plunged into Izuku's side. Katsuki grabs Magician's wrist but the damage is done. When trying to pull the knife out Magician lands a kick into Katsuki's side causing the knife to move down towards Izuku's hips and his body to be pushed off the side of the roof.

In a matter of moments, Katsuki's on top of him and is smashing Magician's head into the ground. Magician knocks out almost instantly and as soon as he does Katsuki screams.

"GOD DAMN IT!!"

Trying not to waste any time, Katsuki jumps off the building with only a single thought in his mind.

Save him.

There's a part of him that knows that even if he gets to him before he hits the ground, that the wound in his side will be the thing that kills him. That catching him will only prolong the death that is surely coming. But he still wants to catch him, he will not allow his head to crack open on the pavement. Rocketing himself closer to the ground, Katsuki manages to get himself under Izuku's body to prevent that from happening.

Katsuki hugs Izuku to his chest and somehow manages to land safely. Izuku's body feels so heavy and lifeless. The explosions Katsuki shot off earlier have singed his hair, and peppered little burn marks across his face, and body. Katsuki feels like he's in a dream. Like he's in a very bad nightmare that he's trying to force himself to get up from, but each time he tries, the dream won't let him.

He can't believe his carelessness has put them in this situation. If he would have gotten there sooner, Izuku might not be lying unresponsive and bleeding out in Katsuki's arms. If he would have just ignored the knife like he was trained to do, it wouldn't have dug deeper and done more damage.

You're so stupid! You're never supposed to touch an object that impaled into someone's body. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Katsuki rips off his gauntlets and gloves so he can feel for a pulse in Izuku's wrists and neck. If his ears weren't ringing so loudly he'd try to see if he could hear him breathing but there's too much noise. It's so loud right now. Why is the area behind the mall so loud?

Carefully lifting Izuku's arms, Katsuki pulls off the glove on his right hand and hikes up his sleeves to take his pulse. The continuist beat of Katsuki's heart that he feels throughout his entire body is making it hard for him to focus. He needs to calm down, but his hands won't stop shaking, and the tears in his eyes are making it hard to see.

Breath, just breath and focus...

Closing his eyes, Katsuki tries to calm himself enough to find his pulse.

In, 1-2-3 out 1-2-3. C'mon… you can do this.

"Oh thank god"

Although it's weak, Katsuki finds it. Izuku's alive but he's in bad shape. Blinking his eyes a few times he looks down and sees that the fluid leaking out of Izuku's side is not only coating Katsuki's arm, but is making a puddle on the ground. He's losing a lot of blood, this is bad. This is so bad.

"I NEED A MEDIC!!!"

His voice cracks as he cries out for help. Katsuki buries his face in Izuku's hair as he cries, and tries to use his hands to cover up the wound on his side. From the corner of his eye he can see someone approaching, they try to reach out but like a mother protecting her young, Katsuki won't let them.

"Back off! Unless you're a medic or can heal you need to move back."

Katsuki wipes his eyes to get a better view of the person who's trying to approach.

"Bakugou? Bakugou it's me, Uraraka, are you okay?"

Although he knows she's just trying to do her job, Katsuki snarls at her stupid question. Even if he was hurt, which he's not, it wouldn't really matter. Izuku is dying for fucks sake.

"Stop asking' stupid questions and call an ambulance! I'm fine! Shit! You're wasting time!"

Katsuki carefully moves Izuku's body closer to him and brushes his hair out of his face. He wishes he knew how long the sleep effect from that damn quirk would last, he needs to wake up. Staying asleep is just going to make things worse. Ochako looks distressed but otherwise fine. Katsuki watches her pull out her phone.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance. S-stay here, Bakugou, okay? I'll be right back."

Off in the distance Katsuki can hear Ochako connecting with dispatch. As he's shifting himself to try to apply more pressure to Izuku's wound, his face starts to scrunch up.

"D-Deku? Deku are you awake?"

Izuku doesn't respond but his eyes open up and close a few times causing Katsuki's heart to race. After a few moments of fluttering, Izuku's eyes suddenly shoot open. Izuku looks panicked, the whites of his eyes are almost entirely black when they finally land on Katsuki's face.

"Kac-chan?"

Before Katsuki can respond Izuku's eyes suddenly roll back and he starts to shake. Katsuki scream at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME DEKU!! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE AMBULANCE!?"

The sounds coming from Katsuki's mouth are so foreign, and broken. Izuku looks to be going into shock, this isn't happening! Ochako's voice sounds off that an ambulance is about a minute away and Katsuki wishes that made him feel better. He feels like he's dying too, that his blood is mixing with Izuku's on the ground below, and that he only has seconds to live.

This is all my fault.

When the ambulance arrives the paramedics have to pull Izuku from Katsuki's arms. If it wasn't for Miruko arriving with the ambulance and forcing him to get checked out, Katsuki isn't sure he would have. Katsuki wanted to ride in the ambulance with Izuku but Miruko talked him out of it. She also wound her arms tightly around him as the ambulance drove away. Open until this moment, Katsuki never knew how strong she was. Not many people could have restrained him like that.

As he begrudgingly allows the medics to give him a once over to make sure he's free of injury, all he can think about is how much he fucked up. He feels so numb and guilty. He also scared out of his mind that Izuku's going to die, but he's sure as hell not going to tell the medics that.

When he's given the okay to go, instead of rushing to the hospital like he wants to, Mirkuro gets him to go home to shower and change. Izuku's mom was called and she doesn't need to see her sons blood all over Katsuki's body.

"I'll be waiting downstairs in the lobby and will come up there in an hour if you're not down here, okay? Don't even think about going to that hospital without me, you understand?"

Katsuki grunts and agrees that he'll meet Mirkuro in the lobby in thirty minutes. It's not gonna take him that long to shower and change. This isn't the first time he's had to wash blood off of him. He's come home bruised and bloody a bunch of times. But normally he's washing away his blood, not someone else's.

Shit. Stop thinking about whose blood this is.

After putting his soiled clothes and shoes in the biohazard bag a paramedic gave him, he takes a look at himself in his bathroom mirror. Hero work forces you to develop a strong stomach and he's seen some awful things, but none of those things prepared him for this moment. He can't look at himself. If he was covered in anything other than Izuku's blood he'd be fine. But the longer he looks the more his stomach starts to bubble.

In a matter of seconds his face is in the toilet. He feels pathetic. He shouldn't be allowing himself to get this worked up over Izuku. They're not even really friends. They don't hang out or see each other outside of work. They don't talk unless they're on a mission, and Katsuki's fucking someone else. He has no right to be this upset. He's done this to himself, he's the one who closed the door on their friendship and didn't take the olive branch Izuku extended out to him. He's the one who declines the offers his mother makes for them to all go out to dinner together, and tells himself that Izuku's too good for him. He needs to stop this, damn it!

Pull yourself together!

Forty-five minutes later Katsuki's getting into a car with Mirkuro to go to the hospital. Neither of them say anything until they're getting checked in. Shortly after they're taken to the waiting room. The only person in there is Ochako. Mirkuro answers the question as to why before Katsuki can ask.

"Hawks is still passed out, without him we can't quickly access Deku's personnel files to get his emergency contacts, other than you, Uraraka is the only one who we thought would have Deku's mothers phone number. She also wants to be here for support."

Katsuki looks over to Ochako who's shaking her head. "I um, don't have it…"

"I don't have her number either," Katsuki sighs, "but my mom does. But if I fuckin' tell her why I need it, her ass is gonna show up here too."

Damn it.

"You don't have to call, Bakugou. I'm sure Hawks has a backup person who will be able to call her..." Mirkuro says.

"Fuck, no… gah! It's fine, I'll call her."

Katsuki doesn't remember the last time he's called his mom, but Inko should be here. She's Izuku's only next of kin if things were to go south. Taking his phone out of his pocket Katsuki brings up his mother's contact info. He'd rather call his dad, but he's not sure he has Inko's number either.

"Hey there, brat!" His mom answers.

"I need Aunties phone number."

"Really? My one and only son calls me for the first time in weeks to get another person's phone number!?" There's a pause and the ton of Mitsuki's voice changes, "wait. Is Izuku okay? What's going on, Katsuki."

Katsuki lets out a heavy sigh. He should have just texted her.

"Deku's in hospital. You gonna give me aunties number or what?!"

"Is he okay? What's going on?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Katsuki tries to calm himself. He doesn't really want to talk about this.

"I don't know, shit! Jus' fuckin' text me the number! I'm hanging up."

Dropping down into a chair, Katsuki really wishes he didn't have to be the one to do this. He's not his boyfriend. Eijiro—who is probably working— isn't here. Which is fine. Katsuki should be working too, but instead he's here. If his dumbass wasn't too busy getting his dick wet last night, he would have been home this morning and this whole situation could have been avoided. So maybe he should be the one making these calls… it is his fault after all.

The call to Inko will be painful. Katsuki makes the decision to walk out to the lobby away from everyone to make it. Not that he thinks he'll cry or anything when he tells her, it's just that Katsuki's never had to make a call like this before. He wants privacy. Part of him hopes she doesn't answer, he doesn't want to hear her cry. Fuck. Maybe he should have had his mom tell her.

The phone connects after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hey, Auntie. It's Katsuki."

"Hey sweetheart! It's been awhile, what's up?"

Closing his eyes, Katsuki braces himself for the reaction he knows he's going to get when he tells her the bad news.

"De— I mean, Izuku's in the hospital, it's not good… there was a villain attack. I didn't get there in time, and they got him. I-I'm sorry."

Fuck fuck fuck. Stop crying you pathetic loser!

"Hey now, stop that. You're gonna m-make me c-cry… oh darn it!" Katsuki hears Inko sniffle on the other end of the phone and curses himself.

"Sorry, Auntie. I'll send you the address to the hospital, I told my mom, I'm sure she can take you."

"Thank you, dear. I'll s-see you soon."

When they got to the hospital it was ten am, it's been four hours. Four long and stressful fucking hours. Way too many hours of just sitting and waiting, and thinking about things that he hasn't thought about in months. Things that should have stayed locked deep in the chambers of Katsuki's brian where he keeps things that cause pain and confusion. Things that are truly pointless to think about. But when you're stuck in a room with your mother, her best friend, and your boss, conversation becomes limited.

After Inko arrived the doctor told her they needed to do surgery. The knife that pierced Izuku's side was wide and deep. It was honestly a bit of a miracle that he didn't bleed out with how many of his internal organs were damaged. Seeing Izuku's mom cry after the doctor left was awful. Katsuki's actually happy that his mom is here. Inko needs a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold, and Katsuki can't be that for her. Although the thought crossed his mind more times that he wanted to admit. Especially after calling Eijiro for the umteenth time and listening to his phone go straight to voicemail.

Katsuki knows he's not here because of work. Knows that Fatgum recently implemented a strict "no phones" policy and that's why he's not answering his phone. He also knows that just because they called his agency doesn't mean he can just abandon his job and run to the hospital. He's also two hours away, so it's not like he can just rush over here. But neither of those things change the fact that Katsuki's pissed off that he's not here.

It makes his stomach knot up hearing Izuku's mom tell him that she's glad he was there when Izuku got hurt, and that she's happy that he's here now. He hasn't had the heart to tell her yet that Izuku's in the hospital because of him. That he's hurt and almost died because Katsuki didn't get there in time. Mirkuro left Katsuki's tardiness out of the explanation of what happened. She also didn't tell Inko that it should have been a two person job, and that Izuku didn't want to wait for backup.

Instead Mirkuro told Inko about the hostages Izuku saved, his positive attitude, and how much of an asset he was to the mission. And he was. He did good things. He's a great hero. A part of Katsuki knows that even if he got there on time, that there was a chance Izuku still would have gotten hurt. Izuku's been reckless ever since he got his quirk. There's a reason he's ahead of Katsuki in the rankings. He hates that part about him. Hates that he doesn't seem to think about his actions when it comes to saving lives. Doesn't think about how stupid he's being, or how selfish. Or how hot it is that he's such a badass.

Fuck not again.

Ever since the conversation dropped off two hours ago, those types of thoughts have been circling around in Katsuki's head. How hot Izuku is, if Izuku's eating enough, if he's going to sleep at a normal time, if his apartment is clean. All kinds of stupid things Katsuki shouldn't care about. It feels like he's back at UA. All these thoughts used to swirl around in his head all the time starting second year. For the first time in his young life he found himself really caring and thinking about someone other than himself. At first he told himself he had those thoughts because he wanted Izuku to be at the top of his game.

He refused to believe back then that he might love Izuku. And even if he might still love him, it's too late now. He can't have him. He's with someone else, and he's happy. But damn it! Watching Izuku almost die in his arms today did something to him. It made all his stupid pininig, and regretful thoughts resurface. He thought he was done lusting over him. Done thinking "what if" and "if only", and was starting to get over his stupid jealousy. Because yeah, he's been jealous. Jealous that Eijiro did what he was he was too scared to do. That Eijiro won. Not that Izuku's a prize, but he feels like one. And Katsuki wishes he was the one to win him.

Fuck. Deku probably doesn't even like you like that anymore… Pathetic. So fucking pathetic. Why am I even here? I should just go… Yeah, I should just--

"Ms. Midoriya?"

Everyone in the room turns to look over at the door. The doctor is joined by Recovery Girl, seeing her makes Katsuki's chest tighten. It's never a good thing when she needs to show up. Recovery Girl is supposed to be mentoring the person who is to be her healing successor, not showing up to use her quirk on a former student.

"Yes?! Hi that's me." the small woman says with a worried look on her face. "Is my b-baby, okay?"

Recovery girl smiles, "He's alive. As I'm sure you already know, your son likes to put himself in situations that can potentially be fatal, but we were able to save him...this time."

The doctor goes on to say that it was a delicate process and that it was very touch and go for awhile there but that he's now stable. He also mentions that Izuku will need to stay in the hospital for a few days and that it will be highly recommended that he takes a break from hero work for a while to fully recover. As the doctor is answering various questions Inko and Mitsuki have, Tsuragamae, the police chief, comes in to speak with Mirkuro.

"Bakugou, you too," Mirkuro motions to him. "I'm sure Ms. Midoriya can fill you in, this is important."

Katsuki nods his head, the doctor isn't saying anything he needs to know right now anyway.

"Thank you, Mirkuro. We need to talk, Ground Zero. Although I know that you acted the way that you did because Deku was in danger, you nearly crushed Magician's skull, woof."

Katsuki swallows down his snide remark about how the asshole deserved it. But he also didn't mean to almost kill him.

"Don't worry, that will be kept out of the public eye. Once Magician and Sleeper are recovered they're heading straight to jail. But that doesn't excuse your actions, woof."

"I will make sure proper consequences are given, Chief." Mirkuro responds, "You have my word."

"Good. woof. Now as for Hawks and the others, they are also in recovery. Neither of them suffered any injuries quite like Deku's. They appear to have just been knocked out."

Both Katsuki and Mirkuro sigh in relief.

"Is Hawks recovered enough for me to go see him?" Mirkuro asks.

"Yes, although Endeavor is in there right now, but I will take you to him, and show you where the others are, if you'd like."

Mirkuro nods her head before turning towards Katsuki. "You are free for now to visit with Deku. We will talk later."

Katsuki hums in response before walking back over to his mother and Inko. Inko looks to have been crying again, hopefully Katsuki didn't miss something important while he was talking to the chief.

"Auntie? What's wrong?"

Inko wipes her eyes and gives Katsuki a big smile. "Nothing dear, it's just a lot to take in. Izuku's going to need care when he gets home… and I'm not sure I can take off work to be there for him. And if not, I'm sure there will be options we can explore. But what's important now is that we can go see him."

"Is he awake?"

"No. not yet. Also, your phone keeps vibrating on the table. I think it might be Eijiro. The name flashing was uh, s-shitty hair?" Inko clears her throat and her cheeks slightly flush. "I think I remember that that is the ah, nickname you gave him."

Katsuki grabs his phone off the table and sees that he has a missed call from Eijiro. Fuck. "Yeah, it's him. Lemme call him back real quick."

"Okay, dear. We'll wait for you."

Katsuki decides to walk out into the hallway to make the call, he's not sure he'll be able to keep his cool. He's still a little pissed that he's been unreachable this whole time. Once he's sure he's far enough away from the waiting room he takes out his phone to call Eijiro.

After two rings he answers.

"Hey, Bakubro! You called? Is everything okay? I have like five missed calls from you man, that's uh, not normal."

"Where the fuck have you been? I thought you worked a night shift?"

"Normally I do, Fat has been having me work a day shift though so we can take down the Hoko gang, remember? I told the group chat last week."

Katsuki grumbles to himself, stupid group chat. He muted that thing a long time ago. He does remember him talking about the gang though. Just didn't realize he'd always be working a day shift. He thought it was temporary.

"Did you um, need something? Is something wrong? You're kinda quieter than normal."

Not too sure how to really say it without sounding like he's been worried as fuck, and regretting all his life's choices… he just says it.

"Deku's in the hospital. There was a villain attack this morning that we were involved in and his dumbass got badly injured."

"What!? Oh my gosh is he… okay? Should I get over there? Wait, yeah I should, gah that was stupid. Where is he? Is he asking for me?"

Katsuki pinches the bridge of his nose. He should have known he'd freak out. Though it kinda rubs him the wrong way that the first words out of his mouth weren't 'what's the address'. It's also kinda fucked up that he asked if he should come. Katsuki knows he's probably jus freaking out, but still, what the fuck?

"He's out of surgery. We're gonna go see him. He's not awake. I'll text you the address. Come by if you want to. I gotta go."

The end call button is pressed before Katsuki can hear his response. He's too emotional. If he talked to him any longer he might have snapped. Before he goes back to the waiting room to go with Inko and his mom to visit Izuku, he sends Eijiro the info.

Fuck he's pissed. At least Ochako's here to talk him down. It's nice that she's been able to stay the whole time. Over the last two years they've kinda almost bonded, although Katsuki would never admit it. She's been a good friend, and has really mastered her quirk. She also has been able to maintain a friendship with Izuku, she never picked sides when they had that stupid fight at the Hero Club. Although she did give Katsuki a piece of her mind when she found out about it.

"Everything okay? Is Eijiro coming?" Inko asks as Katsuki walks back into the room.

He looks over at her and shrugs. "S'fine. I texted him the address. He'll probably come."

Inko narrows her eyes as if she's trying to read more into what Katsuki said but thankfully doesn't comment. Mitsuki on the other hand…

"Really brat? Ya don't know?"

"Fuck. Yeah I don't know. He asked if he should come and I told him to do whatever the fuck he wants. Just drop it. Are we goin' to see Deku or what?"

Mitsuki leans over to Ochako and not so silently whispers to her about how someone is in a mood. Katsuki rolls his eyes and Ochako giggles. Really? Is now really the best time to pick on him?

"Yes, dear. The doctor gave us his room number." Inko walks over to link her arm with Katsuki's, "I know you're just nervous to see my Izuku. We all are. Just make sure to text Eijiro the room number when you get the chance, I'm going to put all of you guys on an approved visitors list."

"Yes, Auntie."

The walk to Izuku's room is done in silence. Although this isn't the first time Izuku's been in the hospital, this is the first time he almost died. Even back at UA he never got himself into a situation as bad as this one. He's actually been pretty careful about not to hurt himself since becoming a pro.

Katsuki's got so many mixed emotions right now. He's mad at himself because he wasn't there on time, mad at Izuku for taking on too much, and then there's this other feeling that Katsuki doesn't quite know how to put words to. He's got this desire to just hold him, to take Izuku in his arms and protect him. There's also guilt. Guilt because he shouldn't be feeling this way. Shouldn't want to kiss Izuku's forehead and tell him to never do that again because he doesn't know what he'd do if he lost him.

Maybe this is a bad idea.

As soon as they open the door to Izuku's room Inko and his mom start crying. Both he and Ochako are able to somehow keep it together, but Katsuki feels his heart drop seeing Izuku hooked up to so many monitors. It's not like he hasn't seen Izuku lying unconscious in a hospital bed before, but this time feels different.

Stealing himself, Katsuki looks at Ochako and starts to walk towards the bed. Instead of walking with him, she places a hand on Inko's shoulder and offers her an arm. Katsuki can hear her assuring Inko that it's "ok" and that "Deku's a fighter". Thank fuck she's here, Katsuki's never been good a comforting people.

Once Inko's seated at the side of Izuku's bed she reaches out to brush his hair away from his eyes and gently takes one of his hands. Ocahko takes the liberty of floating a few chairs over for them all to sit at his bed. Mitsuki urges Inko to sit and takes a seat next to her and Ochako nudges Katsuki to sit on the other side. Sitting next to Izuku's bed and looking down at him like this makes Katsuki's stomach feel weird. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do besides sit here and look at him.

"Hey, Deku-kun. It's me, Ochako. I'm here with your mom, and Mrs. Bakugou… and um, Bakugou is here too. You r-really scared us." Ochako takes Izuku's other hand into her own and carefully lifts it up to press a kiss on the back of it.

"Hi, sweetie. Mama loves you so much. I'm so proud of you for saving all those people today." Inko sniffles out.

"Yes, we're all so proud of you, you're like my second son you know? I was worried about you."

Katsuki looks up at Izuku's sleeping face, he looks so peaceful despite all the cuts and bruises. Looking down his form Katsuki's eyes stop at the bandaged wound on his side from the knife. It's going to leave a nasty scar. Katsuki can't stop the small smile that comes over his face thinking about it.

"You're going to have another scar to add to your collection. Fucking dumbass… always getting yourself hurt. You made me ruin my costume. But don't worry, I'm makin' the agency take it out of your paycheck."

Ochako lightly jabs Katsuki's side, her head shaking.

"Do you really need to pay for your costumes when they get destroyed?"

"Only if you do something off duty to ruin it."

"Oh, that's good. Izuku's ruined his costume so many times." Inko chuckles, "You'd think the designer of his outfit would make the fabric stronger or something… but I guess him being half naked whenever he's on TV doing interviews could be why his favor is so high."

Inko's comment makes everyone smile and laugh making the tension of the room slowly start to fade away. Instead of talking about how long it might take Izuku to recover, or worrying about his condition, Ochako starts telling them about a time back at UA when All Might needed to stop a combat training they were doing because Izuku was about to expose himself. He didn't get out of the way fast enough when Shotou used his fire and the entire front of his costume was burnt off. The jockstrap Izuku was wearing underneath his clothes was hanging on by a thread. But in true Deku fashion, he just kept on going.

Katsuki remembers that day. Seeing Izuku's body covered in green lighting and the sweat dripping off his muscles was really hot. Katsuki ended up making up some excuse about needing to use the washroom so he could leave class and corner Izuku in the locker room to have a quickie before class ended. Katsuki bites his lip when he laughs thinking about it.

Ochako's stomach growls after telling the story. Looking at the time Mitsuki gaps.

"Damn, it's almost three o'clock! Let me buy everyone food, yeah?"

Food arrives, they all eat way more than they should and Izuku's still asleep. By five o'clock Both Mitsuki and Ochako head home asking Inko and Katsuki to keep them posted if anything changes.

Katsuki's not sure why he's still here. Part of him is telling him it's because he's waiting for Eijiro to show up so Izuku's mom won't be here alone, but another part of him knows it's because he feels responsible. Feels like he needs to be here, needs to apologize to Izuku for almost getting him killed and figure out how he can fix things. But another small part of him knows that he's here out of spite. Know's things between him and Izuku won't change, but if for whatever reason Eijiro doesn't show up by the time Izuku wakes up, Katsuki can maybe use him being there as some type of trump card to win Izuku back.

God you're pathetic.

Eijiro's going to show up. He has to. He likes Izuku, fuck Katsuki thinks he might even love Izuku at this point. So if he doesn't show up soon, it would look bad.

"Katsuki?"

Inko's soft voice rouses Katsuki out of his thoughts. He must have been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her.

"Yes?"

Inko smiles slightly when she addresses him, almost like she's nervous.

"I'm glad you're keeping me company, but um, you think we could talk? I've had a lot on my mind these past few years and the right opportunity has never really presented itself."

Katsuki swallows before giving her a small nod. Wringing her hands together in the same nervous way Katsuki's watch Izuku do for years, Inko seems to gather up the nerves to start the conversation. This won't be that bad… right?

"Do you...do you still love my son?"

Fuck.


	35. 35

**Authors note:** _Sorry I've been so inconsistent. Feel free to follow me on twitter (if you are at least 18 and have your age in your bio) to keep updated on when I will post. And or to read random threads I've posted :) Twitter is @RainbowDino__

"What?"

Does he still love her son? What? Why? What kind of question is that? Katsuki was not expecting that. Not at all. It's been almost two years since he and Izuku broke things off. Why is she asking now? Because he's at the hospital with her?

Fuck!

"Sorry, I should probably start by saying that I've missed you. Izuku still talks about you when he comes over on Sundays for dinner…" Inko reaches over to run her fingers through Izuku's hair and smiles. "Not all the time, but whenever something new happens, like if he sees you on the news or a gossip magazine writes an article, he always goes on about how happy he is for you, or how mad he is at the media."

Katsuki swallows and looks away. Why the hell is Izuku talking about him to his mom on Sundays? He has a boyfriend. Why doesn't he talk about Eijiro?

"I can tell that he misses you, too. I know you guys aren't really friends, and the media says you and Quake are an item...but seeing you here today, watching the way you look down at my son." Inko smiles, puffing out a short laugh. "I just thought maybe, I dunno."

Grabbing for a tissue from the side of Izuku's hospital bed, Inko wipes a tear from her eye.

"My baby's just been so sad lately, Katsuki. And I just thought that...that maybe you—"

A small noise almost like a whimper comes from Izuku's mouth, cutting Inko off. He seems like he's waking up, and Katsuki couldn't be more relieved. The words coming out of Inko's mouth were making him feel all kinds of fucked up, confused, and kinda pissed. What the fuck does she mean Izuku's been sad lately? And how the hell is that Katsuki's problem?

And why is he still worrying about it?!

"Izuku, baby? You awake?"

A few more small noises fall from his lips, and his face scrunches up. You can tell he's uncomfortable and probably a little disoriented. Katsuki remembers a nurse coming by a while ago, telling them to get someone if he started to wake. He also let them know he might be a little out of sorts when he first woke up. The anesthesia they had to use was strong.

"Mom?" Izuku croaks out.

"Lemme get the nurse," Katsuki mumbles.

Katsuki's not too sure Inko heard him, but that's fine. He needed an excuse to get out of there. He also really wants to make sure Izuku's OK. He slept for a lot longer than the doctors told them he would. He got out of surgery almost 4 hours ago now.

When Katsuki walks back into the room with the nurse, Izuku looks to be trying to sit up, and poor Inko is freaking out trying to keep him laying down. An uneasiness rolls around in his chest when he and Inko lock eyes. He feels almost like he shouldn't have left; she apparently can't handle Deku on her own.

"Oh no, you don't." The nurse says as he walks over to the bed to read Izuku's chart. "You gotta lay down, Hero Deku. I can help you sit up in a little bit, okay?"

Izuku's eyes travel over to the nurse and a dopey smile comes over his face, his tongue running over his bottom lip. Katsuki watches his eyes travel over to the nurse's chest and shakes his head. Damn nerd has always had a thing for boobs and pecs. He used to obsess over Katsuki's, and Katsuki's sure he goes nuts over Eijiro's. And the whole class knows how much he likes Ochako's. Before he came out, Katsuki was pretty sure Izuku liked girls with how many times he caught him staring at Ochako's boobs.

As the nurse takes his temperature and looks him over, Izuku's eyes somehow never make their way over towards Katsuki. Izuku seems far too focused on the nurse, which only makes Katsuki a little jealous. Especially when the nurse leans forward to adjust the bed so he can sit up, and Izuku clearly tries to look down the poor guy's shirt. Damn nerd is acting like such a perv. Once the nurse leaves, Izuku leans over to Inko.

"That nurse was hot."

"Izuku!" Inko lightly scolds.

"M'sorry. I'm allowed to look."

Katsuki starts to laugh. He almost wishes he had his phone out so he could have recorded Izuku saying that.

Damn thirsty nerd.

Almost as soon as Katsuki starts laughing, Izuku's eyes widen and he turns his head to the side so fast it looks like it hurts.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku whips his head back towards Inko. "Mom, when did he get here? Did he hear me talk about that hot nurse?"

"Really, Deku?" Katsuki laughs. " I've been here the whole damn time. M'the one who prevented your dumb ass from cracking your head against the ground when you were pushed off the side of the fuckin' building."

Izuku's brows practically raise to his hairline, and his face pales slightly.

"What!? Is that why I'm here? Oh, fuck!" Izuku exclaims. "I-I don't remember that. Why don't I remember that? I remember… fuck!" Bringing his hands to his face, he starts to rub his eyes. "The last thing I remember is charging after Magician. Was I captured?"

"Shh, it's alright baby. We can talk about that later," Inko reassures, rubbing Izuku's arm. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"No…" Izuku grumbles. "Maybe a little hungry… and horny."

"IZUKU!!"

Katsuki cracks up. Now he really wishes he had a camera out.

"What? I'm sorry. It's been months since I've had sex. I always wake up horny."

Katsuki perks an eyebrow. Months? Really? Shitty hair having issues getting it up or what? Katsuki knows Izuku has no issues in that department. Have they really been that busy? Even Katsuki gets laid at least once or twice a month.

"Izuku! Please. I don't think Katsuki needs to hear about that."

Izuku rolls his eyes and a flush creeps on to his cheeks. "Okay. It's not like Kacchan's a virgin. We took that from each other a lonnnng time ago, mom." Inko makes a choking noise and turns redder than a tomato. "But anyway, I'm hungry," he whines.

Choosing not to comment on Izuku's shameless admittance of how he lost his virginity, Katsuki changes the subject. Inko looks as if she might pass out if she has to hear more about her son's sex life anyway.

"Doc says ya can't eat anything other than soft foods like nasty mushy peas and overcooked pasta for the next few hours."

"Yuck," Izuku says, scrunching his nose. "But wait, why are you here, Kacchan? Because you saved me?"

Katsuki clicks his tongue. "That's what I said, isn't it, dumbass? You lose some brain cells during surgery or somethin'?"

Izuku's face morphs into a pout that brings the word 'cute' to Katsuki's brain.

"No. I'm just surprised. It's nice having you here, Kacchan. I missed you. I thought you hated me. You blocked me on twitter!" Izuku turns towards his mom and scowls. "Blocking someone on twitter is like the ultimate sign that someone doesn't wanna be your friend, mom."

Ouch. Does he really think Katsuki hates him? He's never hated him. Wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for hiding away his quirk, sure. But just because he wanted to smack Deku into next Tuesday didn't mean Katsuki hated him.

And having him blocked on almost all his social media accounts doesn't mean he doesn't want to be his friend, just means he doesn't wanna see his fucking face all the time. You don't need to follow someone on fucking twitter or Instagram to be their friend. The only reason he follows any of the idiots he's friends with is because Mina got ahold of his phone the last time they all hung out and started fucking with shit. And it's not like he really goes on his social media anyway.

"Stalker. How the fuck do you know I blocked you?"

Izuku juts out his bottom lip and crosses his arms over his chest. "Because I tried to follow you, duh!"

"Tch, why?" Katsuki mumbles.

Turning again towards his mom like Katsuki isn't in the room, Izuku lets out an over-exaggerated sigh.

"Kacchan is stupid, mom. Why wouldn't I want to follow him? He's hot for one, and he's also really smart, and cool, and powerful. I've also known him like my entire life! I think he's amazing and a really cool hero! I wanna follow all my favorite heroes! Dumb Kacchan," he grumbles.

Katsuki blinks his eyes a few times. He knows the anesthesia is making Izuku talk crazy and say things he wouldn't normally say, but really? Katsuki being hot is the number one reason Deku wants to follow him? He does remember he has a boyfriend, right?

"Who the fuck told you I hate you? And what the fuck do you mean you wanna follow me because you think I'm 'hot'? You're fuckin' dating Shitty Hair, remember?! Yer supposed to keep those types of thoughts to yourself," Katsuki huffs.

A deep scarlet washes over Izuku's face and down his chest.

"Shut up, Kacchan. So what if I think you're hot?! Everyone thinks you're hot," Izuku spits back. "And no one told me, I just thought you did…" Izuku's voice trails off, and he looks down at his hands biting his bottom lip. "And of course I remember I have a boyfriend. He's not here though...probably too busy with Hitoshi." Izuku's features twist to something unpleasant.

Well, this conversation really took a one-eighty… What the fuck is he talking about?

Hitoshi? Why would Eijiro be with him? Did he and Hitoshi become hero partners? Katsuki knows they work at the same agency and that they patrol together sometimes, but the way Izuku said his name made it sound like he was implying something. He also looks…sad. Seeing Izuku with his head down like that makes Katsuki want to kick Eijiro's ass for not being here. Izuku looks heartbroken.

"Don't think like that, sweetheart. I'm sure he will be here soon. Katsuki called him earlier, right?" Inko says squeezing Izuku's hand.

"Yeah, I called his ass a few times. He should be here."

Izuku's voice sounded so small and broken. What the fuck? Is this why Inko asked if Katsuki still loves Izuku? Is she trying to get them back together or some shit?

"Okay… I hope he does. I hope he doesn't get mad if you're here when he shows up. I don't wanna fight again… or make him hate me, too."

Fight again? Hate him? What the fuck?!

This is becoming too much. Is this what Inko meant when she said that Izuku has been sad lately? Damn anesthesia. Eijiro's head over heels for Izuku. You can see it all over his damn face whenever they're together.

"What are you talking about, nerd?"

"Oh. Nothing. Never mind." Izuku lifts his eyes from his lap and gives Katsuki a big smile. "I'm sleepy though." He yawns. "Wake me up if he comes, okay?"

Katsuki knows that smile. It's the same smile he wore on his face when he pretended that he wanted them to stop seeing each other two years ago. And the smile he uses when he needs to be strong in front of reporters after a hard mission. It's fake, and it's forced. To most people, it looks genuine, but Katsuki knows what a real smile from Deku looks like. That thing he just gave doesn't even come close. There's no sparkle in his eyes or dimple on his cheek. Asshole must be hiding something. Katsuki's chest feels tight. He hates that Izuku's sadness is making him feel something.

"Whatever. Get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight, Kacchan. Night, mom."

Inko leans down to press a kiss on Izuku's forehead before he drifts off to sleep. Shifting in his seat, Katsuki decides it's time for him to leave. This is all just too much. He shouldn't be here—Eijiro should, not him. Katsuki feels like shit now; this is why he keeps his distance, damn it.

"Look, I should go." Katsuki grabs his phone off the side table and stands up. "I'll maybe be by again tomorrow."

As he's about to head toward the door, Inko's hand lightly tugs on the hem of Katsuki's shirt. If it was anyone else trying to stop him, Katsuki would have just told them to fuck off. But something about Inko makes him turn into a gentleman; he just can't be mean to her. When he turns around to meet her gaze, he's met with such sad, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki... Please stay. At least until Eijiro gets here. I, um, don't wish to be alone right now."

Letting out a sigh, Katsuki turns back around and returns to his chair by the bed. Reflexively, he pulls out his phone to check for missed calls, and he gets a look at the time: six-o'clock.

He called Eijiro nearly eight hours ago. Where the hell is he? He hasn't called or texted, either. Katsuki's almost 99% positive that if Eijiro told FatGum that his boyfriend was in the hospital, his boss would let him leave work early. And seeing as how he's not here, Katsuki starts to wonder if Eijiro even told him. Fuck, if Katsuki was dating someone publicly for almost two years and they had to go to the hospital, he'd be there faster than Tenya's recipro burst could take him.

"Has he called?" Inko seems to know exactly what's on Katsuki's mind.

"No," Katsuki grumbles. "Where the hell is he?"

"I dunno." Inko sighs. "Izuku told me, as I'm sure you were able to gather from earlier, that they have been fighting a lot recently."

"About what? Eijiro's a fuckin' ray of sunshine. And Deku…" Katsuki puffs out a short laugh. "Deku's annoyingly cheerful."

Biting her bottom lip, Inko looks away.

"I'm not too sure if I should be the one to tell you." She pauses for a moment to mess with a thread hanging off her blouse. "Part of me thinks it's just some big misunderstanding, but I'm not sure."

"Probably. Deku does have a tendency to fuckin' over-analyze everything," Katsuki muses.

"He does. But It might be more than that."

"Well, whatever it is, it sounds like none of my damn business. No offense, Auntie, but if Deku and Shitty Hair wanted me to know, they'd tell me."

Inko hums and changes the subject to something Katsuki can't really seem to pay attention to. Izuku definitely gets all his rambling habits from his mom. As he pretends to pay attention, Katsuki's mind starts to wander.

The thought of the damn sunshine couple possibly having trouble in paradise makes Katsuki feel conflicted. On one hand, it really isn't any of his damn business. He shouldn't concern himself with their affairs. He's not some giggling school girl who gossips about other people's love lives. But on the other hand, Izuku and Eijiro having issues might make Izuku come crawling back to him. Especially if Katsuki and Izuku become friends again. The thought makes him smile momentarily to himself before he comes to his senses.

What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't wish that shit on them. Besides, you're the last person Deku would turn to. Don't be so pathetic.

Maybe if Eijiro ever shows up, Katsuki can ask him. Katsuki can't remember anyone Eijiro's ever truly disliked or fought with. He was—and still is—friends with everyone who was in their old class. Eijiro even gets along with that fuckin' grape asshole. Hell, he's even gone as far as to defend him before. No one fucking defended Minoru…except maybe Izuku…and Denki. And Aizawa may have a few times, but hardly anyone liked the guy except Eijiro and a few others. So whatever is going on between them is probably some huge fuckin' misunderstanding.

The next two hours go by fast and slow all at the same time. The nurse came by twice to check on them, and each time the door opened Katsuki cursed, expecting the nerd's boyfriend to show up and being disappointed both times. Eijiro should be here by now. As much as he hates to admit it, he's actually starting to get worried. Was he caught up with a villain? Did something bad happen with the gang case?

Katsuki tries to look at The Hero Network to see if anything has been going on, but the fuckin' wifi in the room sucks, and his cell service is crappy. Damn hospitals and their shitty reception. You'd think that it would be better, seeing as how everyone practically lives on their phones these days. And Izuku is supposed to be getting premium care; he's a top-rated hero. Why the fuck wasn't he given a room with better internet access?

Looking up from his phone after checking it for the umpteenth time, Katsuki sees that Inko looks to have fallen asleep. She moved to the couch in the corner of the room about an hour ago, telling Katsuki she just wanted to "rest her eyes" for a few minutes. He didn't buy that for a moment, but thats okay. She should rest; it's been a really long day. There's a reason why Katsuki's still sitting in a chair and hasn't moved to the couch...he'd probably pass out in less than ten seconds.

"Fuck," Katsuki grumbles.

Why did he put himself in this mess? Part of him just wants to go home and sleep. Izuku's condition isn't going to change overnight, and Eijiro will more than likely be here when Inko wakes up in the morning, so he could leave. But he won't; he knows he won't. He's too damn stubborn, and there's a small part of him that can't bear the thought of leaving Izuku alone in this hospital. Sure, his mom is here, but what if Izuku wakes up again and he's in pain? Inko would freak out, so someone needs to be here to make sure a nurse is called and that the order is kept. And who knows when Eijiro will get here at this rate?

So he can't leave. He just can't.

Straightening himself up in his chair for the fourth time, Katsuki sighs. His eyes keep closing and his body keeps slouching further and further down in his seat. If things were different, Katsuki wouldn't think twice about just crawling into the bed with Izuku and wrapping his arms around his waist. Izuku looks so peaceful...and warm...and his hair looks so soft.

Fuck. I'm so fucked. Why are all these stupid feelings coming back?

Instead of running his hand through those curls like he wants to, Katsuki gets up and walks over to the other end of the room to pull over another chair. Once the chairs are adjusted so they're facing one another, he moves back across the room to grab a pillow and blanket from the storage closet. If he's gonna have to sleep in this room, he might as well at least try to make himself comfortable. He sits back down in the chair and shoves the pillow behind him, throwing the blanket over himself. Before turning it off to save battery life, Katsuki sends one last text to Eijiro.

Katsuki: I'm going to bed.

Katsuki: You better fucking be here in the morning.

Katsuki: and have a really good excuse as to why you're not here now.

Setting his phone aside, Katsuki peers over at Izuku one last time before he tries to sleep. Fucking asshole. Getting himself hurt and making Katsuki stay here with him. Without thinking, he reaches his arm out and hovers a hand over Izuku's on the bed for a few seconds before lifting it gently and pressing a light kiss to the back.

"Night, Deku," he whispers.

"Nngh..."

Ouch.

Ouch, ouch, ouch. Everything hurt. His arms, legs, hands, fingers…even his fucking toes hurt. If it weren't for the aching hunger gnawing the pit of his stomach, Izuku would try to fall back to sleep to avoid the pain. At least he knows where he is; the beeping of his heart monitor is a dead giveaway. He's heard that sound more times than he should as an almost twenty-one-year-old. But it's part of the job, part of being a hero, that is. He's visited more friends and civilians in the hospital after a villain attack than he can count, but it's different when it's him. Being in the hospital means he must have messed up, and that he's going to be out of work for a while.

"Uggh," Izuku groans again.

This blows so much.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is the couch across the room and his mom fast asleep upon it. When he tries to sit up, wanting a better look at the clock, he can't. His body simply won't move with legs cast up and elevated. Izuku must have taken more damage than he thought he did. Instead, he strains his neck to see, finding that it's just five AM. Izuku remembers looking at the same clockface before he went to sleep last night.

Ugh, I said such stupid and embarrassing things last night.

He can't believe he told Katsuki he was hot. And that he mentioned Hitoshi. Katsuki must have so many questions. Hopefully, he left before…. Wait. Sniffing the air and peering to his other side, Izuku feels his face heat up quickly.

Kacchan.

Izuku doesn't even need to fully turn his head to know that the person beside him, lightly snoring and holding his hand, isn't his boyfriend. Katsuki's always had a distinctive smell. It wasn't a bad smell, but ever since he developed his quirk, he's always had a scent kind of like caramelized sugar.

A kid in junior high who didn't know Katsuki tried to make fun of him for it once—asked him if he was wearing some frilly perfume. Izuku smiles to himself thinking about it. Katsuki told him off and said that he'd rather smell like a fucking pastry or a chick's perfume than a stupid hormonal little bitch. Needless to say, no one asked again after that.

It's also the same smell that would cling to Izuku's pillow after their meetings. He used to hug his pillow to his chest to help him fall asleep. It smelled like home. Eijiro doesn't smell at all like Katsuki. He doesn't really have a distinctive scent, but if Katsuki's holding his hand, that must mean Eijirio isn't here. The urge to turn his hand over and interlace their fingers is strong, but he fights it.

He can't prove Eijiro right.

Izuku takes a deep breath in and out, and then slowly starts to move his hand away. He keeps an eye on Katsuki to make sure he doesn't wake him with the movement, and it brings his face to flush even further. Katsuki looks so peaceful and handsome.

Gahh! Stop it, Izuku!

As soon as he pulls his hand away, Katsuki starts to stir, brows furrowing and eyes cracking open.

"D-Deku?"

Izuku curses under his breath at the soft, unguarded sound of his voice.

"Sorry for waking you, Kacchan. You were, ah," Izuku curls his hand and makes up a lie. "Talking in your sleep. And you also look really uncomfortable."

Katsuki drops his legs down from the chair they're propped up on and releases the cutest little noise of discomfort. Izuku bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to smile. He's going to pretend he didn't hear that. Katsuki would never admit to making it anyway.

"Bullshit." Katsuki groans as he straightens his back. "I don't fuckin' talk in my sleep."

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right," Izuku admits quietly.

Katsuki stands up to stretch, and his eyes scan over Izuku's body before flicking to the heart monitor. He then starts lifting the blankets, doing what Izuku can only assume is trying to check the bandages to see if they need changing. Izuku rolls his eyes when Katsuki walks to the other side of the bed to check the wounds on the right side of his body as well.

"Kacchan, stop. I'm fine. I didn't wake you up because I'm in pain. I've been to enough hospitals to know that this thing—" Izuku lifts his arm to point at the red button on the top of the bed "—is the button to alert someone I need help. I'm okay! You can stop inspecting me."

Katsuki huffs and sits back down on the left-hand side of Izuku's bed before taking out his phone.

"Whatever. Then why'd you wake me? You lonely or some shit?"

"No! I didn't mean to wake you! It was an accident. You were, um..." Izuku glances over at Katsuki to get a feel of his mood. He doesn't seem half as irritated as he sounded earlier—worried, maybe, but not mad. "You were...holding my hand. Your arm must have fallen on the bed or something, s-so I was just moving my hand away."

A light shade of pink dusts the tips of Katsuki's ears.

"Gross."

"Okay, Kacchan." Izuku says with a smirk.

Trying to push himself up again, Izuku lets out a small hiss. Maybe he's in more pain than he thought he was, but he wants to see Katsuki's phone, so he tries to extend his neck instead.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asks.

Instead of giving an answer, Katsuki turns his phone. It's a text Eijiro sent about an hour ago. As he's reading, Izuku can't help but look at the previous texts. There's a lot of texts from Katsuki, asking him where he is and keeping him updated on Izuku's progress. Seeing the effort Katsuki put forth makes his stomach flip-flop. Why does he care so much?

"You didn't need to be so mean to him, Kacchan. But I'm glad that he's coming. He'll probably be here soon."

"Don't tell me what to do, Deku. I can talk to him however the fuck I want."

Izuku smiles to himself and brings his hand to his chest before turning his head back over to Katsuki's scowling face. "Thank you for staying here. I'm sure my mom enjoyed the company. You um... you gonna leave when Eijiro gets here?"

Not that Izuku wants him to, but he can't expect Katsuki to stay here all day, can he? Katsuki probably wants to go home and shower; he probably just stayed for Izuku's mom. There's no way he's here for Izuku. They've barely spoken outside of hero missions in months. Izuku vaguely remembers being told yesterday while he was high on anesthesia that he's here because he saved him. But even so, Katsuki being here and sleeping next to him is a little confusing. He doesn't want to make anything more of it than it is.

"Probably."

Izuku's smile falters for a moment. Of course, he'll leave when Eijiro arrives. Why would he stay? Why would Izuku expect him to stay? He shouldn't. He doesn't. Izuku perks his smile back up before looking over at Katsuki's somber face.

"You can go now, if you want…" Izuku offers. Katsuki turns toward him and scowls. "N-not that I want you to!" he attempts to dig himself out of the hole he's creating. "I just um… I don't want you to stay because you think you have to. I'm sure my mom will understand! You stayed for her after all…right?"

"Tch," Katsuki tosses his phone on the side table. "You think I'd be here if I didn't want to be? It's my fuckin' fault you're here. If my ass was there sooner, you wouldn't have gotten your dumb ass captured."

"Hey! You don't know that."

Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say. But since it's my fault yer in here, you'd better get used to seein' me around. Gotta make sure you get better soon so I can move past you in the rankings fair and square."

Izuku's heart rate picks up after hearing those words. He's missed Katsuki's friendship, but it's not his fault Izuku's in the hospital. Does he really think that? Reaching out, Izuku places his hand on Katsuki's bicep, giving it a light squeeze.

"Kacchan, you know it's not your fault...right?"

Katsuki opens his mouth to respond ,but is cut off when Inko starts to stir on the couch. Izuku jerks his hand away from Katsuki's arm like it was suddenly on fire, wishing he could move to the edge of the bed so his mother doesn't somehow get the wrong idea.

"Izuku, baby, you're awake? And Katsuki, too? Where's Eijiro-kun?"

Izuku stifles a laugh when his mom gets up to walk over to him. Her hair is wild, sticking out in every which way. It probably looks similar to his own right now. How Katsuki is able to wake up looking gorgeous every day is beyond him.

"Hey, mom. Yeah, I'm up."

Inko leans over to press a kiss on his forehead as she presses the button above his bed. Izuku resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"You too, mom? I'm fine, really. I'm just hungry and sore. You didn't need to do that."

Inko ruffles his hair before kissing his forehead again. "If you say so. The doctor will want to know you're awake. He'll probably also want to get you up to speed on what's happened if you're up for it."

Izuku groans. He does and yet he doesn't want to know how long his recovery will be. He just wants to be healed now. Back at UA, he was never down for more than a few days, and he had broken hundreds of bones back then! But something about this time feels different. Some sinking feeling tells him he's going to be off duty for weeks.

In an attempt to distract himself, Izuku tries to think about how Eijiro will be here soon. He misses him. Although they saw each other the other day at the award show, it didn't really feel like they got to be together. Sitting next to each other at a banquet table and holding his hand in a room filled with people wasn't exactly what he'd call spending time. It felt like they were working. Cameras and reporters had eyes on them all night, so even if he didn't want to, Izuku had to smile, laugh and act like he was on cloud nine the whole time.

Saki, his manager, told them to keep the PDA to a minimum, too. So no deep kisses, no hands on meaty thighs, and no laying his head on Eijiro's shoulder for more than a few seconds at a time. Saki told him too much lovey-dovey-ness would tarnish his"Golden Boy" image, and that perception of him is apparently one of the reasons he's so high in the rankings. He's "Family Friendly," and in order to maintain that, he needs to act no more than PG13 in public.

It's been far too long since he and Eijiro have had sex. And no matter how sexually frustrated he's become, he can't believe he let that slip last night. He said such stupid things. Katsuki doesn't need to know that he and Eijiro have a less than stellar sex life. It's just going to give Katsuki one more thing to tease him about or to think that he's better at. Izuku's pretty sure Katsuki and Shindo have tons of sex. It's not a secret, at least not to Izuku, that they're fucking. Katsuki wouldn't just go to an award show and act chummy with just anyone. Shindo isn't very subtle in the way he looks at Katsuki either. Izuku can practically see the drool dripping from his mouth when they're together. It makes Izuku a little jealous, if he's being honest.

Eijiro hasn't looked at him like that in god knows how long. It feels like all they do these days is fight. Things have changed so much since the start of their relationship. When Izuku told Eijiro six months ago that he didn't want to move in with him, it caused a huge shift.

And Eijiro never seems to have time for him. He's always hanging out with Hitoshi and Denki when Izuku calls, and each time Izuku's asked, he's been told the same thing: Eijiro's fine, he's just busy with work. And Hitoshi is just his friend. They live down the hall from each other and they're patrol partners. Izuku has nothing to worry about.

Yeah. Right. Okay. It doesn't make Izuku feel any better.

But Eijiro is allowed to have friends. Izuku would never keep him from that. It would just be nice if certain friends would stop hanging out with them whenever Izuku comes to visit. At least they don't spend the night. Not that Izuku has been able to as of late either, but still. They're pro heroes; he can't expect to see Eijirou all the time.

So it's fine. He's coming to visit today, and that's all that matters.

"Oh by the way, mom, Eijiro said he's on his way! Also, do you have my phone? I wanna see if I can text him myself. I'm sure Kacchan is tired of bugging him."

"Ah, yes! Let me get it."

Inko scurries off to grab her purse and hands Izuku his phone. To his surprise, it's not dead, but the battery life is super low. There are a lot of texts. Mostly from his friends and manager. There's also one from Eijiro saying he tried to call when he was on his break. Must have been before he knew that Izuku was injured. He started working day shift, which has allowed them to talk more often. Regardless of all the tension Izuku feels coming off of him, Eijiro still tries to call when he's on break to say hello, which is sweet. Izuku knows most of what he's feeling is probably in his head, but even so, he can't shake the feeling he has that things are just different between them.

A few moments of silence pass before the door opens and a nurse walks in. While she's checking his vitals and grabbing things to redress some of his wounds, Katsuki's phone starts to ring.

"What?" Katsuki sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fuckin', dipshit. How can you not figure out where to go? ...Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there. Useless bastard."

The corners of Izuku's lips perk up as he looks over at Katuski's still fuming expression with hope. "That Eijiro?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back. Your stupid boyfriend got himself lost."

Finally, he's here.

Fuckin' Shitty Hair, can't do anything right. Can't show up on time, can't fuckin' find the room.

Katsuki smashes the elevator button so hard he's surprised it doesn't crack. The lengths he goes for that damn nerd. He thought he was over this crap, but here he is, doing things for Izuku that he shouldn't have to do. Eijiro should be smart enough to find his way around a hospital. He's probably been in enough of them. He's always on the news kneeling next to the hospital bed of someone he saved, fucking smiling like he's having the best day of his life. If he could find those people's rooms, he can sure as hell find his boyfriend's.

As Katsuki walks into the main area of the visitor center, he starts to feel a small bit of guilt. If his boyfriend was in the hospital, he might not be thinking clearly, either. Katsuki guesses that sure, that might be why Eijiro is acting more stone-headed than usual, but still. He's a fucking hero, he needs to learn how to handle himself during stressful times.

"Bakugou!"

Katsuki would recognize that stupid voice anywhere. In the corner of the room, Eijiro's waving his arms in the air like he's at a fucking concert. Rolling his eyes, Katsuki walks toward him and crosses his arms when he sees Eijiro is empty-handed.

"What no flowers or some shit? Your boyfriend is in the god-damn hospital, least you could do is bring him a fuckin' balloon."

"It's an almost two-hour drive, Bakugou, we didn't want to stop somewhere on the way. And have you seen how much they charge people to buy the crap in this gift shop?"

Whipping around at the word we, Katsuki has to do a double-take.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Violet eyes roll before locking into fiery red. He's never liked Hitoshi. He may have some stupid sad story because of his villain-like quirk, but everyone has a fuckin' sob story. He's a cocky piece of shit, and his presence is going to make Izuku upset. Not that Katsuki cares.

Well okay, maybe a little, but not really…

It's complicated.

But what he does know is that he'd rather not see Izuku looking like a kicked puppy because his boyfriend brought someone with him that he's been way too chummy with.

"I have a car. Eijiro needed a ride. I drove him. Why are you here? Last time I checked, you and Midoriya aren't friends, and it's not like you to be nice, so tell me, why are you here visiting someone who you don't care about?"

Katsuki takes a step forward, hands curling into tight fists at his sides. If he wasn't in public, he wouldn't need to think twice about punching that smug grin off Hitoshi's ugly face.

"You don't know shit, asshole. And I don't owe you a god-damn thing. I came down here to help Shitty Hair find his way up to Deku's room. So why don't you shut your fuckin' trap and drive your ass home."

"Hey, Kats, calm down, man." Eijiro's hand presses up against his chest, pushing him back. "He didn't mean it."

Katsuki swats Eijiro's hand away and clicks his tongue.

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do." Turning back around, Katsuki starts toward the elevator. "You gonna follow me up to Deku's room or what? He's been waiting all damn night for your ass to show up."

Not even bothering to check if Eijiro was following, Katsuki presses the button to the elevator and steps inside when it opens.

"Wait!"

Katsuki begrudgingly puts his arm out to hold the doors so Eijiro can get inside, and Hitoshi follows shortly after. Katsuki's gonna need to pull him aside to talk later if he plans on staying. The way Izuku said his name last night when he was babbling nonsense from the anesthesia made it sound like something was up. And again, it's not like he should care if Eijiro and Hitoshi have some type of thing going on behind Izuku's back. But he does. Izuku deserves better, and if something like that is going on, Izuku deserves to know about it. Katsuki would have to kick Eijiro's ass if he even thought about cheating on Izuku. Eijiro would have to be out of his mind to do that, and a good beating will set him straight if he is.

As soon as Eijiro walks into the room, he and Izuku lock eyes. Instantly, they're both bawling. It's fucking embarrassing. Katsuki has to look away when they kiss because fuck that noise. He does however catch the way Izuku seems to turn his nose up to Hitoshi. After he and Izuku calm down and Inko gives everyone a hug, they sit down around the bed. Well, everyone except Katsuki, who takes a seat on the couch. Now that Eijiro's there he doesn't feel quite right sitting so close to Izuku's side. At least Izuku isn't giving him a death stare, each time that he turns his back, that he knows of. Izuku seriously has no chill. How Hitoshi doesn't notice--or seem to care-- that Izuku's clearly not trying to acknowledge him is kinda concerning.

It's like Hitoshi knows his presence is causing drama and he just doesn't give a shit.

I definately need to find out what the fuck is up with that.

But Katsuki keeping his distance is for the best, really. Seeing how Izuku's face lights up while looking into his boyfriend's eyes is a bitter reminder that there's no place in Izuku's head for Katsuki. Not like that. He's just the childhood friend who he apparently also finds hot. But a lot of people find him attractive. He didn't realize he'd felt somewhat hopeful until now, when the hope was crushed. Katsuki should know better.

"Kacchan? What are you doing over there? There's plenty of space. Mom told me there were four of you guys here yesterday."

Inko looks back at him with a small smile on her face. "Come sit next to me, Katsuki. There's more than enough room."

Katsuki grumbles as he gets up; Inko just had to ask. He can never fucking say no to her. She's too damn nice. Instead of sitting like everyone else, Katsuki folds his legs under him on the chair and crosses his arms. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Hitoshi smirking at him.

"How kind of you to join us," Hitoshi says. "Eijiro was about to tell Izuku about the Hoko gang. We captured them last night."

Izuku gasps. "You did!" Izuku says turning towards Eijiro, completely ignoring Hiroshi."Congrats. babe! You've been working on taking them down for months!"

"Yup! We sure did!" Eijiro beams.

Katsuki arches a brow."So that's why you were fuckin' late?"

"Heh, yeah." Eijiro rubs the back of his head. "Fat had us stay and talk to the cops, and we had a debriefing…and a lot of paperwork."

"And this one—" Hitoshi bumps his hand lightly against Eijiro's forearm "—had been up for almost twenty-four hours. Not even five hours after we got home from the Hero Awards and we were called back into work."

"Yeah… I got home yesterday and was about to hop on the train…but Hitoshi's right: it would have been better to get a good night's sleep than to rush over there like I did."

"Really, Ei?" Katsuki snarls. "Were you also too tired to pick up your damn phone to call?" Eijiro looks like he's going to say something, but Katsuki cuts him off, gesturing towards Hitoshi. "And since when did you become the master of proper sleep? You could keep a whole village of extras in your fuckin' eye bags."

"Katsuki!" Inko squeaks.

"Sorry, Auntie, but how hard is it to fuckin' call and ask how someone is doing? It would have taken less than five fuckin' mins to make sure Deku was okay, but no, you needed to fuckin' sleep!"

"Kacchan!"

"What?!" Katsuki snaps. "I'm just tellin' it like it is!"

Izuku locks eyes with Katsuki's for a long moment before taking in a deep breath and turning his attention back towards his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Eijiro. Kacchan is probably just tired and hungry. All that matters now is that you're here." He plants a smile firmly on his face. "So tell me how you captured the Hoko Gang!"

Katsuki huffs and leans back in his chair. Fuckin' Deku. He is not about to admit to anyone that he might be embarrassed by his actions. Because he's not. He's right, and Izuku knows he's right. It would have taken less than thirty seconds to send a text, or make a call to Katsuki to tell him that he got caught up at work and will be there tomorrow. Why Eijiro didn't do that and listened to Hitoshi instead is beyond him. Katsuki would have finished the job if he were him and gotten to the hospital as soon as he could. Fuck sleep! He could have slept on the train, or at the hospital. And at the very least, he could have fuckin' texted back to say when he'd be there so Izuku didn't have to fucking worry.

For whatever reason, Katsuki sits and listens to Eijiro and Hitoshi talk about their takedown of the Hoko gang. Their mission wasn't anything special, but Izuku looks excited to hear about it. Katsuki bets that if he had a notebook available, he'd be scribbling away. Damn nerd.

By the time Eijiro's done talking about his night, Katsuki's stomach starts to remind him that he hasn't eaten since last night. He needs food. Lifting his arms above his head to stretch, he can't help but sniff the air around him. He smells like a damn candy shop. Fuckin' quirk alters his body odor, and although he doesn't smell bad, he'd rather smell clean and fresh.

I need to get out of here.

Katsuki stands from his chair, twisting his torso to the right and then moving to a side lunge to stretch out his leg. After he repeats the motion to stretch his other side, he straightens himself out and moves toward the foot of the bed.

"I'm gonna head out."

"Oh, okay, Kacchan." Izuku says with a small quirk of his lips. His eyes look to be begging him to stay. Which isn't fair damn it! He was practically kicking him out earlier when he said he 'didn't need to say'. All this bullshit is messing with his head.

Almost as if Izuku could see the inner turmoil going on inside Katsuki's head, he changes his expression and gives Katsuki one of his stupidly genuine smailes.

"Thanks for staying here with me...it was nice to see you."

Hearing those words and seeing that smile may not make Katsuki feel any less conflicted-- because Deku's just so fuckin' cute-- it's better than seeing him look like some sad puppy.

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki waves him off. "When's the doctor comin' back to tell you when you can go home?"

"Uh…" Izuku brings his index finger to his mouth, pressing it against his teeth. "I think the nurse said he'll be here in an hour?"

"Text me when he comes by. Is your phone still alive, or do you need to charge it?"

Izuku grabs his phone from the bedside table and clicks the home button. "Um, it's at ten percent. I don't know if I have a charger though…"

"Hey, Purple Haze." Katsuki shoves his hand in his pocket, taking out his wallet. He counts the money he has in it and gestures towards Hitoshi."Make yourself useful and buy a charger for Deku's phone from the gift shop."

"Why me?" Hitoshi grumbles. "Can't you buy it yourself and come back?"

"You really wanna fight me, don't you, asshole?"

"Hey man, calm down." Eijiro says to Hitoshi. "I kinda wanna talk to Izuku anyway, give us a few minutes, yeah?"

"If that's the case..." Inko pushes herself up from her chair. "I think I'll wander off to the cafeteria and bring back some food."

"Fine, I'll be back, you have a Softblock phone, right?" Hitoshi looks to Izuku, who nods his head. "Alright, then I'll be right back, but only because Eijiro asked nicely. Unlike some people."

Katsuki ignores his comment and heads towards the door. Before walking out, he turns around to lock eyes with Izuku.

"I mean it, Deku. Don't fuckin' forget to text me what the doctor says. I didn't spend the last twenty-four fuckin' hours by your damn bedside for nothing. Keep me posted."

"Roger that, Kacchan!" Izuku says with a thumbs up.

Katsuki nods his head and raises his brows at Eijiro. "See ya, Ei."

As he walks out, Katsuki holds the door open for Inko, but doesn't bother to wait for Hitoshi. He can hold his own door open. Thankfully for Katsuki, the cafeteria and the gift shop are in opposite directions, so Inko doesn't see Katsuki lean against the wall as he waits for Hitoshi to get his ass out of the room. He and Hitoshi need to have a little chat. It made Katsuki sick seeing the way Hitoshi looked at Eijiro as they talked about the mission last night. He couldn't have been the only one to notice either.

Hitoshi walks into the hallway and instantly narrows his eyes at Katsuki. It's almost as if he knew Katsuki would be waiting for him. Whatever. Katsuki wants to figure out what the hell is going on.

"You and I need to talk. Deku said some shit last night that didn't sit well with me, and if you're tryin' to do something fuckin' shady, you'd better think twice."

Hitoshi sighs before nodding his head toward the gift shop, which Katsuki takes as a silent agreement to walk together.

"You're so predictable. I doubt I even need to ask what it is that you want to know, do I?" Katsuki chooses to remain silent; he needs answers. "We're not fucking if that's what you're concerned about," Hitoshi spits. "As much as I wish we were, he's still very much loyal to your precious Izuku."

"D'fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki growls.

"Please." Hitoshi rolls his eyes. "One doesn't just stay the night in someone's hospital room—with their mom—because they just want to. No one likes doing that shit. It's obvious that even after all this time, you're not over him."

Katsuki grits his teeth. What the fuck does he know about how Katsuki feels?

"You may not talk or hang out with Izuku much anymore, but you also don't do a single thing that you don't want to do." Hitoshi smirks. "There's never been a single photo of you with a fan at the hospital after you saved them. You don't do that crap. But you did it for Izuku."

Katsuki pushes himself up from the wall and takes a step forward. His heart is beating out of his chest. It feels like he's been caught in a lie, like he's been found out. But at the same time, he's pissed. How the hell does Shinso-fucking-Hitoshi know what Bakugou Katsuki wants or doesn't want? Katsuki doesn't even know what the fuck he wants right now. And it's not like they're friends—not at all, not by a long shot. Katsuki found the guy useful to a degree when they were in school, but never felt any desire to be his friend.

"What the fuck are you playing at, asshole? You don't know shit about me! I saved Deku from falling to his god-damn death. I've known his ass my entire fucking life. His damn mom thinks of me as a son. She asked me to stay, and who the fuck would I be if I refused?" He snarled. "So I fucking stayed. Sue me."

Hitoshi takes a step back and starts to head towards the elevator. Katsuki follows and steps in front of him.

"Hey! M'not done yet!"

"Yeah, well..." Hitoshi looks around. "We're not exactly in a private place. We can continue this in the elevator. You don't want Izuku or Eijiro to hear you, do you?"

Katsuki takes a deep breath. He has a point. Once in the elevator, Hitoshi continues.

"Look, I don't know why I'm telling you this—maybe because I care about Eijiro—but they got into a huge fight like six months ago. Eijiro came literally crying to my door after Izuku left."

"Okay…" Katsuki says, now feeling a little calmer with his frustration being acknowledged. "What's this have to do with me?"

"Well," Hitoshi sighs. "From what I could gather, they kinda fought about you."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Apparently Izuku doesn't want to move in with him, and Eijiro thinks it's because Izuku's still in love with you. Thinks Izuku is...well, cheating on him."

"That's bullshit! Deku's not a cheater. He and I may have fooled around behind Eijiro's back way when we were at UA, but I learned my lesson. And Deku fessed up to that. Eijiro knows about it. I don't do that shit anymore, and I'm sure Deku doesn't either."

The elevator stops and the two of them step out, heading towards the gift shop. Once in front of the entrance, Hitoshi stops and looks around before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Look, I know that. And I've already said too much, but Eijiro said that when he asked Izuku why he didn't want to move in with him and asked if it was about you...Izuku hesitated."

"So, what?" Katsuki scoffs, walking toward where he's spotted the phone chargers. "Deku's always overthinking. Hesitation doesn't mean shit."

"God." Hitoshi shakes his head and grabs a cord off the wall. "Are you that dumb? Eijiro thinks he still likes you. And all the things you've been doing for Izuku since he got hurt...makes me think you still like him, too."

Katsuki freezes, his body not allowing him to move. If it wasn't for Hitoshi bumping his arm and telling him to pay the cashier, he may have been stuck there all day. This can't be happening. He's just fucking with him! He has to be. The concept swirls in his head on loop as he walks numbly back into the hall with Hitoshi at his side. Before Hitoshi steps back into the elevator, Katsuki pulls him by the arm and whips him back around.

"Are you fuckin' with me right now? They're the god-damn sunshine couple. There's no way in hell that shitty Deku likes me. You just want them to break up so you can lure Eijiro into your arms and have him for yourself." He narrows his eyes, glaring. "Some friend you are."

Instead of admitting his defeat or cowering in fear, Hitoshi has the balls to laugh. And not just a small little chuckle. No, he lets out a full-bodied cackle. Right in Katsuki's face.

"Quit your fuckin' laughing! Is this always how you act when you get caught slinging bullshit?"

Hitoshi clutches his stomach and eventually starts to calm down. He's getting on Katsuki's last nerve.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not laughing because I got caught in some lie, I'm laughing because your reaction just now proves to me that I'm right. I spent a lot of my life observing people, studying them. And you may not want to admit it to yourself, but you like him." They took long enough that the elevator doors have closed, and Hitoshi presses the button on the wall to call it back down.

"At least I hope you do. I really, really do. Eijiro deserves better than someone who can't love them as much as he loves Izuku. So that's why we've been hanging out so much. I want to show Eijiro what it feels like to be with someone who can give him their all. Because clearly, Izuku can't."

When the elevator returns to their floor, Katsuki watches Hitoshi step inside, and he just stands there dumbly as the doors close. His head is spinning, and he feels sick to his stomach.

What the fuck just happened?


	36. Changeyourmind

Hi hi :) Thanks fo everyone who has been reading this here ️ Follow me on Twitter (RainbowDino_) for updates

——-

Six months prior

Three fingers pump in and out, in and out, over and over, filling the room with toe-curling cries. Eijiro presses against Izuku's sensitive walls, pulling all kinds of deliciously sweet sounds from his boyfriend's lips. It's like music to his ears each time he's able to make his boyfriend moan and sing in pleasure.

Eijiro loves watching Izuku fall apart on just his fingers, loves how responsive he is to every touch of his lips and drag of his tongue over Izuku's neck, chest, and abs. Eijiro can't help but tease him a little as he opens him up so he's ready for his cock.

Eijiro wishes he could be with him like this every hour of every day. Wishes he could kiss, touch, and listen to these heavenly sounds escaping just for Eijiro every morning. Waking up next to Izuku's shining emerald eyes each day and wrapping his arms around him every night when he comes home from work sounds like a dream come true.

He's in love.

And damn does that ever scare him.

After curling his fingers up for the umpteenth time, Izuku begs for Eijiro to pull out and give him what he wants.

"Please, Eiji. Please, fuck me I can't wait any longer~"

Eijiro groans. He loves how wrecked his boyfriend sounds, loves that he's begging to be taken by him. It makes his dick ache and his body tremble. There's no way he can deny him. Especially when he asks so nicely.

"Don't worry, Zuku'. I got you."

Quickly ripping open and sliding on a condom, Eijiro slicks himself up with the leftover lube on his hands and slowly starts to push himself inside. Izuku's eyes roll back into his skull when Eijiro bottoms out. While he's allowing them time to adjust, Eijiro moves his hands up and down Izuku's sides, eventually settling them into his messy curls to pull him in and smash their mouths together. Izuku kisses him like he's dying of thirst, so desperate and needy, but so, so good. Eijiro moves with him, sliding their tongues together and giving his hips an experimental roll in the process.

Izuku's hips lift, urging Eijiro to move. Izuku always likes their sex to be rough, fast, and passionate. It's only when Eijiro's the one getting fucked that Izuku slows things down and takes his time. Maybe it's because they sometimes go weeks or months without seeing each other, or maybe he's just a masochist. Either way, Eijiro takes what he can get—he loves all parts of Izuku, after all—but one day he hopes he can really shower him with all the soft touches, lingering kisses, and attention he deserves.

But Izuku has a train he needs to catch tonight, so Eijiro picks up the pace.

Pressing his lips against Izuku's once more, Eijiro pulls away, his hands moving to the back of Izuku's knees to press them up against his chest. After sinking his cock deeper into warm, wet heat, he sets a brutal pace. Izuku's nails dig into Eijiro's biceps, leaving marks he knows he won't be able to hide when he goes to work tomorrow, but that's okay. Eijiro can deal with the teasing he'll get from people. It's no secret that he and Izuku are together, and he can sweet-talk his manager's anger away if someone takes a photo. All that matters now is Izuku, making him feel good, and listening to him come undone.

"Ah! F-fuck, Eijiro!"

Eijiro rolls his hips, trying to angle them just right to hit Izuku's sweet spot. He loves the way Izuku's walls clench around him when he finds it, the noises he makes when he's lost in pleasure. God, Izuku even smells amazing. His peppermint shampoo is delicious, and his sweet body wash mixes with the scent of sex so well, Eijiro wants to bathe in it.

But right now he wants to come. He wants to come so badly that it almost hurts. It's been way too long since they last had sex. And nothing compares to filling Izuku's ass up to the brim with his cum and getting to watch it drip down onto his balls.

Fuck!

"I'm gonna fill you up, Zuku'. M'gonna..ha!... M'gonna come so hard you're gonna be feeling it for days, baby!"

"Ha! Yes, yes, yes! I want that. I want you to come inside me~"

Damn condom. Next time. Next time, he'll come deep inside. But for now, he'll have to wait.

Moving one of his hands between them, Eijiro takes Izuku's cock and tries to pump him in time with his thrusts. Precum leaks from Izuku's dick like a dripping faucet.

"Fuck! I love how wet you are for me," he says as he twists his wrist.

Judging by the noises he's making, it won't be long before Izuku's back is arching and his vision whites out. Eijiro loves this part, loves making Izuku turn into a tear-stained, incoherent mess. He makes the prettiest noises and the hottest faces when he comes.

After a few more rolls of Eijiro's hips and tugs on Izuku's cock, he's screaming Eijiro's name and coming hard between him. Warm cum shoots out onto their chests and dribbles onto Eijiro's hand as he continues to pump his cock and chase his own release. Half a second later, Eijiro is coming too. A mixture of a curse and Izuku's name falls from his lips as his orgasm rakes through him.

After he rides it out, he loosens his hold on Izuku and collapses onto his chest, feeling completely spent and satisfied. Moments later, Izuku's hands find their way into his hair and start massaging his scalp.

"That was amazing."

Eijiro nods his head, humming in response. It was amazing. Absolutely perfect, and just what he needed.

"But I need you to get up, Eiji. You're um, heavy. And I feel dirty. My cum is still all over my stomach." Izuku giggles.

Eijiro shakes his head and his arms move up to wrap around Izuku's middle.

"No. Don't wanna." Eijiro pouts. "You've been away from me for too long."

"Eijiro~" Izuku whines. "I missed you too, but can you at least pull out? This isn't comfy."

Unwrapping his arms from around Izuku's midsection, he pushes himself up and pulls out. Before rolling off the bed so they can clean up, Eijiro brackets his arms on the sides of Izuku's head, hovering over him. Izuku's neck and chest are covered in purple marks. It's been a while since he's been able to lay his claim on Izuku's body. He can't help but smile at how sexy it makes him look, and that he put them there. Eijiro bites his lip before leaning down to give his boyfriend a deep kiss.

"Sorry, 'Zuku," Eijiro says after he's satisfied he kisses Izuku breathless. "M'gonna start the shower, I'll come to get you when it's ready, okay?"

Izuku nods and smiles, leaning up to give Eijiro a chaste kiss before he runs off to the bathroom. After the shower is nice and hot, Eijiro walks back into the bed and scoops Izuku up into his arms.

"Eiji!" Izuku laughs. "You don't need to carry me! You didn't fuck me that hard."

Eijiro looks down at Izuku with a playful grin."Oh yeah? Are you sure? We can go again if you want."

"Oh I am very sure," Izuku says matter of factly when Eijiro puts him down. They step in the shower. "Trust me, I know what rough and hard feels like."

Eijiro bites his bottom lip and awkwardly chuckles before wetting his hair under the showerhead. Part of him wants to know what Izuku considers "rough and hard," but part of him really doesn't. Eijiro can count on one hand the number of times they've gone at it at what he would consider a hardcore pace. So he knows Izuku isn't talking about sex he's had with him.

As far as he knows, the only other person Izuku's had sex with is Katsuki. And thanks to the short conversations they've had about Izuku's time with him, Eijiro knows that more often than not, that the sex they had was intense and passionate. Izuku also apparently really liked it. If he didn't, he may not have stayed with him as long as he did. Or at least kept up with their arrangement or whatever they chose to call it.

Eijrou's sure that Katsuki was also gentle at times, but Izuku never really shares those moments with him. Each time it's ever come up in conversation Izuku gets all red-faced and says that Katsuki would "kill him" if he talked about how soft he used to be. And because Eijiro honestly doesn't want to know, the conversation usually ends there.

And although he hates to admit it, it makes Eijiro feel sort of insecure about their relationship in the bedroom when Izuku talks about how different his former sex life was.

"Oh, crap!" Izuku exclaims. "S-sorry! I d-didn't mean it like that! Please don't think that I didn't like it or something. I p-promise I did!"

Izuku's voice knocks Eijiro out of the trance he must have fallen into. Looking down at his tiny boyfriend, he looks utterly panicked. Eijiro knows he didn't mean it like that, but he can't stop his mind from wandering sometimes.

"I know," Eijiro says. He wraps Izuku in his arms and brings him to his chest. "I know."

Kissing the top of Izuku's head, Eijiro just holds him close as the water from the shower rains down upon them. After all this time, he still finds himself jealous. It's unhealthy. He should just get over it. Izuku has shown nothing but unwavering devotion to him the entire time since they've been together. He's been honest about his past relationship, sympathetic about Eijiro's, and he tries to see him as much as he can.

But sometimes… sometimes it feels like he's hiding things.

Sometimes when the cameras are rolling, and he and Katsuki are on TV being interviewed about a villain they just took down, Eijiro can't help but think there's something going on. Moments like those make Eijiro wonder if he's made the right choice. The interviews make his chest tighten, and make him think thoughts he knows he shouldn't about his best friend and his boyfriend.

Because during those interviews, Izuku looks at Katsuki like he's the ultimate shining star in his universe. His eyes sparkle and his face flushes slightly when Katsuki speaks; he looks like Ground Zero's biggest fan. Praises constantly pour out of Izuku's mouth when he talks about him. He barely talks about himself when they're interviewed together. It's always "Kacchan looked so cool doing that move!" or "Ground Zero and I make such a good team," and "I'm so lucky that I get to fight side by side with such an amazing hero!"

Eijiro knows deep down that's just how his boyfriend is. He always puts others first, never likes to brag about himself, and gets super flustered when someone tries to tell him that he's done a good job. It's easier for Izuku to focus on another person's accomplishments when he does these public appearances. And Eijiro's sure that if he and Izuku worked at sister agencies together and got to work side by side all the time that Izuku would talk about him like that too. So it's not fair for Eijiro to be jealous. It's not.

In fact, just the other day Izuku was feeding praises like that to Fukimage. He may not have had the same awe-struck expression on his face when he talked about how Fukimage and Dark Shadow apprehended the villain they were after, but he still focused more on him than he did himself.

It's all in Eijiro's head. And he knows it is. Heck, even Eijiro has to admit that Katsuki's pretty awesome. His expert control of his quirk and his dedication to his studies were just some of the things that made Eijiro want to be his friend. Beyond that, Katsuki screams manliness. He takes zero shit from people and is always one of the first to jump into action whenever there's a need for a hero. He inspires Eijiro to always do his best. And when he needed it the most, he reminded Eijiro that he has a great and powerful quirk.

So again, he can't really blame Izuku for being so enamored by him. Eijiro just wishes they never fucked. And that Izuku never admitted to him that he loved Katsuki and that he probably still loved him when they first got together. Thinking back on it, it took him a while to get over Tetsu—not that he loved him—but it did take him a while to stop feeling things for him. So it's normal to still have lingering feelings for your ex. Eijiro knows this. He does. And it's been a year and ten months since he and Izuku got together. He's probably way over him by now.

Or at least Eijiro hopes that's the case.

The rest of their shower is fine. Izuku presses kiss after kiss on Eijiro's body, everywhere he can reach above his waist. Eijiro feels so loved, and so stupid for thinking the man he's with doesn't care about him.

After their shower, they get dressed, strip and re-make the bed, and cuddle up on top of it. Izuku can't spend the night tonight. They both need to start work extra early tomorrow, so Izuku really should be leaving right about now. But it's only six o'clock, and although they've spent all day together, it feels like Izuku just got here.

"Do you have to go?" Eijiro asks.

"Yeah… Hawks won't be very happy if I call out. I have an image to keep up. Not patrolling the streets every morning makes me look lazy."

"You should find a new agency." Eijiro half-jokes. "One that's closer to me, and then maybe you can...oh, I dunno…" Eijiro hesitates for a moment. This isn't exactly the way he thought this conversation would come up, but it's worth a try, right?

"...move in with me?"

Izuku sits up and starts to fidget with the bottom of his top. Eijiro hopes that izuku's fidgeting is just because he's flustered, but he seems uneasy, and not very excited. When Eijiro pictured this scene in his head he kinda expected tears, but not this. This doesn't feel right.

"Eiji, you're not serious are you?"

Eijirou pushes himself upward to sit on his knees in front of Izuku, grabbing onto his hands and gently rubbing circles into his skin.

"Um, yeah. Kinda, maybe. Y-yes!"

Izuku's face turns bright red and he looks away, taking his hands with him.

"Eiji...I...I can't. You should, I mean, I thought we...talked about this before." Izuku hesitates for a moment before looking back to meet Eijirou's eyes. "I'm at an important spot in my hero career. It would be considered almost controversial if I left Fly now... And I want to stay in Tokyo."

Ouch.

This is not how this was supposed to go. Sure, they've talked about what they both wanted out of their first few years of hero work, but he didn't think Izuku would feel so strongly about leaving his agency.

"Okay..." Eijirou starts slowly. "But if not now, when? I don't want to keep doing this long-distance thing, and you can be a great hero wherever you go."

"Eijiro," Izuku replies a little more sternly. "I didn't start working at Fly just so I could one day move two hours away from the city and be away from my dreams. I started working at Fly so I could one day open up All Might's old agency and follow in his footsteps. That requires me to stay in Tokyo."

A few moments of tension-filled silence passes between them, bringing Eijiro to blurt an impulsive question.

"Do you not want to live with me?"

Eijiro isn't too sure why he felt the need to jump to that unfair conclusion, but he's not thinking straight. All he's hearing when he listens to Izuku's words is that his boyfriend doesn't want to live with him, that he values his career more than he does his time with Eijiro, which—sure, fine, is something he guesses he already knew.

Izuku will always choose to be a hero over everything else in his life. Izuku's dedicated, he's strong, and he's dreamed about being a hero ever since he learned what a hero was. But why the city? Why must he follow in All Might's footsteps? Why is being like All Might so important? Is it because of that thing Inko told him, that Izuku's going to inherit All Might's legacy?

"Eiji...I...I didn't say that," Izuku says looking back at him. "I said I didn't want to move two hours away."

"So do you want me to move in with you?" Eijiro offers hopefully.

A few moments of silence pass between them. Eijiro can tell that Izuku is thinking of the right words to say. And Eijiro knows—he just knows that they're not positive. Izuku's trying to figure out how to let him down easy, how to tell him that: no, he does not want Eijiro to move in with him. He wants them to continue to live their separate lives, and that he wants them to keep trying to make this work even though they're two hours away and they miss each other like crazy. Izuku's trying to find a way to tell him that he doesn't think it's time yet. And sure, a small part of Eijiro knows that he's right, that it's probably not the right time. But..but why? Why does Izuku get to be the one to decide that for them?

"Um, well… I, ah..." Izuku messes with the bedsheets.

And there he goes again. Hesitating. Eijiro allows his mind to think stupid, unfair thoughts in the silence. He knows he should allow Izuku the time he needs to think this through, and that he's probably making him have a discussion he's not ready for, but dammit! This is not how this conversation was supposed to go! Izuku was supposed to get excited, they were supposed to be talking about how they would re-decorate, or where Izuku would put his All Might collection. But instead, the tension in the room is thick and heavy, almost as heavy as Eijirou's heart.

"I don't… I don't know." Izuku finally says. "I don't know if I want that right now."

Eijiro feels like a brick wall has collapsed on top of him. His head is spinning and he's not thinking straight. Things feel fuzzy and raw all at the same time. It feels like his world is ending and there's nothing he can do. So he says the first words that come to his mind.

"What do you mean? Why not? You wouldn't have to leave your agency, and you have a huge place. I could easily transfer to an agency in the area. I'm not attached to this district. Sure, working with Fat is amazing, but I can go somewhere else." Tears start to leak from the corners of Eijiro's eyes as his voice begins to crack and shake. "So, wh-why? Why not?"

"I...I don't know. I j-just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Is it because of Bakugou?"

Izuku's face turns beet red, and Eijiro's known Izuku long enough to know that his face isn't flushed because he's angry. He looks guilty. And Eijiro isn't sure what to think about that. He basically just accused his lover of cheating—why he did that, he's not sure, but he did. And Izuku's reaction right now is not good. It's bad. It's really, really, bad. If Izuku asked him a similar question, Eijiro would immediately start to reassure him that that was not the case. He wouldn't be looking like he's at a loss for words; he'd be fighting for them. He'd be coming up with a reason that he didn't want them to move in together that made sense. He'd be pouring his heart out!

But instead, Izuku's silent—too silent. What feels like an infinite amount of time passes before he finally breaks it.

"Eiji…Why are you asking me about Kacchan? I— I thought we were done having this conversation," he says looking down at the bed. "Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

Eijiro swallows and looks away, because yeah, he did just accuse him of that, didn't he?

"Eiji?"

Eijiro can't even look at him right now. He should know better. He should know that Izuku would never cheat. But he's hurt, and he's not thinking straight. And ever since that night when Izuku and Katsuki fell asleep together on Izuku's 19th birthday while they were watching a movie, Eijiro's had a hard time feeling as secure as he'd like to. Izuku told him that Katsuki confessed to still having feelings for him, and that Izuku still felt something towards Katsuki too. It's hard to hear that your partner still has lingering feelings for their ex. Even if those feelings are mostly gone, and Izuku and Katsuki agreed it would be best not to see each other after their confessions, the fact that he still had them while dating Eijirou hurt.

"No. But I think you still like him...and it sort of feels like you don't want me to move in with you because it would ruin any chance you may have to get back with him."

"Ei-Eijiro…" Izuku scoots towards him and places his hands on Eijiro's shoulders. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you hesitated just now. When I asked you if it was about Bakugou, you didn't respond right away…and…" Eijiro sniffles, "I know you were thinking about him in the shower earlier when you mentioned rough sex…and" Eijiro looks down at his lap, too embarrassed to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "You're always wearing his merch."

Izuku moves his arms off Eijiro's shoulders and steps off the bed to take hold of Eijiro's hands.

"Eijiro." Izuku leans down to try to look into Eijiro's eyes. "Look at me."

He lifts his chin, locking his gaze with Izuku's glistening viridian, and his heart melts. Izuku's so handsome, so beautiful.

"I'm not cheating on you. I'm not, okay? And I wasn't thinking about sex with Kacchan earlier… Well, not really..'" Izuku says trailing off

"I was moreso thinking about how there have been times that I have felt more worn out after sex then I did today, and that this time was not as bad or well, as rough and body wearing as sex I've had before, and although nine times out of ten the sex I had with Kanchan was rather rough and fast, I wasn't exactly thinking of him...just about the way my body felt—not really about him, although I guess he is the one who made me feel like that…"

"Babe," Eijiro says with a small smile on his face. "I get it, I get it. You're getting sidetracked."

Izuku lets out an embarrassed little squeak that causes Eijiro to smile before he continues. Izuku shifts his eyes between Eijiro's and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry… but Kacchan is just Kacchan. You know that the media is obsessed with taking photos of me wearing his merch," he says lightly chuckling, "I wear your merch all the time too, you know."

"Like in that photo posted last week, you were not only wearing a Ground Zero scarf but a Red Riot hoodie. I know. I know you wear mine too. But it seems like you wear his more."

Detaching their hands, Izuku moves up to cup Eijiro's face, his eyes appear to be searching Eijiro for an answer.

"Eiji…" he says in a small voice. "Do you really think that? It's just clothing, babe, is that really your concern?"

A few moments pass between them as Eijiro thinks. Is it? Is it really? Is he truly getting upset over a scarf? Swallowing the lump in his throat Eijiro rubs his lips together. Honesty has always been an important part of their relationship. They don't lie to each other. Not anymore, at least. There may have been some things left unsaid years ago, but Izuku came clean before he agreed to make them official. And they have been honest with each other ever since. At least Eijiro has been, and he hopes Izuku has been too.

"S-sometimes," he says with tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "And, n-no. I— I guess I… I'm j-jealous."

Eijiro can't stop himself from falling apart. He's always worn his emotions on his sleeve and he just feels so embarrassed, so stupid. Embarrassed because he shouldn't be feeling this way anymore, and stupid because this is Izuku he's talking to. The man who puts his all into everything and who has never once told Eijiro he didn't care about him. And even though his duties have increased tenfold since they started working, Izuku has always made time for him.

But he needs to be honest about how he feels.

"It's hard listening to the gossip shows talking about you guys. And the damn media commenting on you wearing his colors each time they catch you outside in a Ground Zero sweater, or hat, or whatever. Sometimes it feels like you have more of his things than you do mine."

"Eiji, you know that's not true," Izuku responds as he drops his hands from the sides of Eijiro's face.

"I know, but it's hard, babe. It's really hard because even though I tell myself that it's a load of crap and that just because you called Bakugou 'amazing' twenty times in one interview, doesn't mean you like him. It sucks."

Sniffling his nose, Eijiro grabs a tissue off his night stand and after blowing his nose, pushes himself towards the middle of the bed, hoping that Izuku would follow him. After grabbing a tissue of his own, Izuku sits back down on the bed in front of Eijiro, his hands messing with the bottom of his top. He's nervous. Eijiro knows this isn't the first time they've had a discussion like this, so it's no surprise that Izuku looks uncomfortable.The last time they had a "Bakugou talk" was shortly after their one year anniversary.

Izuku seemed different after they celebrated. He didn't seem as cheerful, and each time they talked, Eijiro could tell there was something on his mind, something he was hiding. After a little bit of coaxing one-night Izuku broke down. He cried about how he was feeling overwhelmed. How he'd never been in an actual relationship for that long before, and how he wished when they were in highschool that he and Katsuki could have celebrated. He said he was feeling guilty about how he was feeling and that he was mad at himself. Mad that he was still thinking about Katsuki so much, and mad that he allowed himself to muddy their wonderful one year anniversary with lingering feelings.

Eijiro was a saint during that conversation.

He just held Izuku in his arms, and pressed kisses to his temple as he listened to him talk about Katsuki. Eijiro didn't say a word as he listened to Izuku talk about how he will never understand what happened between him and Katuski. He just nodded his head and rubbed his back as he listened.

And when Izuku finally stopped crying about his ex and started to back peddle about how much he liked Eijiro and how happy he is, Eijiro put on a reassuring smile and told Izuku not to worry, that he understood. Assured him that it's "only natural" to think about what could have been. Eijiro also convinced himself for weeks after that conversation that he was OK. That he believed the words he told Izuku. That he wasn't jealous, or worried, or at all concerned that Izuku was still in love with his ex. He convinced himself he was fine.

But Izuku knew better. When they sat down and talked about it a month later, it was a messy conversation. When it ended, they promised never to talk about Katsuki like that again. And up until now, exactly nine months and 4 days later, they haven't.Their two year anniversary is on March 6th, just three months away! Why he needed to talk about this now is beyond him. He should have waited… he's got a hotel booked for their anniversary, it was going to be a surprise… but now it might not happen because of Eijiro's insecurities..

But Eijiro can't hold it in anymore. He's tired of feeling like he's second. Tired of thinking that he's being lied to. Tired of thinking that he's not good enough.

Looking into his boyfriend's eyes, Eijiro decides he's just going to ask Izuku straight up if he still likes Katsuki. Because he still hasn't said he doesn't. He's skirted around that question at least twice now.

"Izuku?"

"Hmm?" He responds, meeting eyes with Eijiro.

"I know we promised never to talk about this…but do you still like Bakugou? I've asked you twice, and you haven't answered."

Izuku's face flushes over, his gaze dropping down to his hands which trade his t-shirt for picking at his fingernails instead.

"I don't know."

Eijiro's head feels like it's spinning; he feels like he's dreaming. But he stays silent because Izuku looks like he's got more to say. Eijiro can't trust himself to speak right now anyway.

"Kacchan is...Kacchan. It feels like we work at the same agency with how much we see each other. And it's hard to get over someone you see all the time. And it's not like I can ignore him." Izuku lets out a humorless chuckle.

"He's loud; it's impossible to pretend he's not there. And we normally work side by side, so I have to pay attention to him. I need to make sure we communicate or things could end badly," he continues with a small upturn on his lips. "And it would look awful for my public image if I didn't treat him like I do everyone else I work with."

Eijiro nods. It would. It would seem off if Izuku didn't fanboy over him like he does the other heroes he does missions and takedowns with.

"It's so easy to say good things about Kacchan when I'm interviewed." A small tear falls down Izuku's cheek. "The words just roll off my tongue." He trails off, looking down at his hands. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hard for me too," he adds in a small voice. "I've looked up to Kacchan for almost my entire life. He's... amazing. And I like seeing him succeed…and I miss him."

Eijiro watches the tears in Izuku's eyes start to fall more freely and can't help but feel distressed as he leans over to grab the box of tissues so he can hand them to him. He hates seeing Izuku cry, and Eijiro wants nothing more to hold him in his arms and make it stop. But he can't do that this time. He needs to let him confront his emotions without Eijiro trying to change them.

After giving Eijiro a quick "thanks" Izuku angrily wipes his face and grips the tissue tightly in his fist.

"I'm sorry. But I do. I miss being his friend. I miss watching movies with him, going shopping, h-having dinners with our parents…and I hate that he doesn't talk to me outside of hero work. I hate that he's blocked me on all forms of social media and that he and Shindo-san sit so far away from us whenever we are all at an event."

Eijiro nods his head in agreement. Although he and Katsuki still seem to have a decent friendship, it's nothing like it was before. They don't talk about much besides working out and hero work. Sure, Katsuki participates in their group chat with the old squad, and he gives Eijiro cooking advice, but it doesn't feel the same. They don't just talk about life. They no longer have long discussions about their goals, or their thoughts about world events. It's like there's a wall between them. And Eijiro knows it's there because of his relationship with Izuku.

"I miss him too." Eijiro finally says after Izuku seems to have stopped sniffling. "He was, or well still is, my best friend. But it sounds to me like you miss more than just his friendship." Eijiro says with a sad smile. "Do you still want to be with me?"

When Eijiro looks up at Izuku he's furrowing his brows and blinking his eyes.

"What? Why are you… Eiji?"

Eijiro tightly closes his eyes, lip bitten between his teeth as he tries to take in a deep breath and ask again.

"I asked you if you still want to be with me. Yeah, the sex is good, but I don't know if you're truly happy. We've been dating for a almost two years and here I am ready to take the next step in our relationship...and then there's you." Eijiro laughs a little as he scratches the back of his head. "I mean, I know that you've always been a hero first, and that following in the footsteps of your idol has been your dream, but you don't even want me to live with you."

"Eiji…" Izuku starts but is quickly cut off.

"And sometimes I feel like I don't know you as well as I should. I don't even know how or why All Might decided to mentor you. Or why you're set to inherit his assets when he passes away."

Izuku's eyes widen at Eijiro's last words.

"Your mom said something to me when we were over there last. She was so proud of you. And I had to stand there and pretend I knew what she was talking about," Eijiro explains, feeling himself start to get emotional again. "And I know," he says as he looks over at Izuku who seems to be itching to respond. "If I had just asked you about it you'd tell me. But I felt weird about it, about needing to ask you."

"I'm sorry, my relationship with All Might is…abnormal. It's been hard to find a time to tell you…" Izuku says, eyes pleading.

"I know."

And he does know. Eijiro knows Izuku isn't lying. There never seems to be a good time for them to talk. And when they do, they always end up fighting. Eijiro also knows that Izuku's never been all in. Between hero work, his lingering feelings for Katsuki, and having to deal with Eijiro's insecurities, he knows it's been hard for Izuku. Eijiro feels like such a fool for allowing his emotions to take over and think that it was a good idea to say yes when Izuku asked him out. He wasn't ready to truly commit himself to Eijiro.

And he probably never will be.

"Hey, Izuku?" Eijiro breaks the silence in the room. "I think… I think I love you. But…"

Eijiro swallows the bile trying to creep up his throat and brings his hands to his eyes to wipe away his tears before he says the words he feels he needs to say.

"Maybe we should break up."

The room feels like it's been sucked dry of all of its air. Eijiro feels sick. He never thought he would let those words come out of his mouth. Because he does, he loves Izuku. He loves him so much it hurts. He's never felt so strongly about someone before; not even Testsu made him feel this way. But Izuku...Izuku's special. He's strong, brave, selfless, kind, caring, and just an amazing person. But Eijiro's known ever since they first started dating that Izuku might not be able to return his feelings. And even though Izuku treats him like he's his moon and his stars, it's just never felt right. It's never felt like he knows it should feel. And it's not Izuku's fault. Eijiro would never blame him for them breaking up. He's perfect. He's the best boyfriend Eijiro has ever had.

But he can't keep holding Izuku back.

Closing his eyes, Eijiro tries to prepare himself for Izuku to agree and for the hurt that's about to follow.

"No."

What?

"No. No, no, NO! I don't agree with this!" Izuku practically screams.

"You, you have it all wrong. I want to be with you, I do! I'll be better!" Izuku says as tears stream down his face. "I'll tell you everything! S-Starting with All Might! I'll, I'll try harder to come here more often, I'll tell the agency I don't want to work with Kacchan anymore… I'll, I'll…" Izuku's voice trails off and turns into almost incomprehensible sobs.

"J-just please, please don't end what we have. I, I need you. I want you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've given you doubts. I'll be better! P-please, Eijiro. I don't want this."

Looking over at Izuku's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks breaks Eijiro's heart. He needs it to stop, he can't watch the one he loves so much fall apart. Without thinking, Eijiro moves to wrap his arms around Izuku and hugs him to his chest. Izuku's hands grip the front of Eijiro's shirt as he babbles nonsense that sounds like a combination of "I'm sorry" and "Don't leave me" over and over. Eijiro brings a hand up towards Izuku's head to push back his curls and kiss his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm sorry, sorry I suggested it," he whispers reassurances into Izuku's hair. "I love you too much to let you go anyway."

Izuku pulls away from Eijiro enough to look him in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Eijiro replies, cupping his boyfriend's face and wiping the tears from his eyes. "We're not gonna break up."

Eijiro leans down to capture Izuku's lips for a long, meaningful kiss that Izuku returns instantly.

"Good. Because I don't want to. I just want to lie here with you, okay?"

Eijiro presses their lips together again and nods his head.

"Okay."

Nine PM comes faster than either of them expected. The last train will be leaving the station in a half an hour. Izuku needs to go. As much as Eijiro wants him to stay and for them to take a vacation, he needs to go home. Life needs to move forward, and Eijiro needs to figure out what to do with all the thoughts swimming around in his head.

"'Zuku, baby, you gotta head out." Eijiro says after kissing Izuku's temple. "As much as I'd love to lay in bed with you all night and not go to work tomorrow, we can't."

Izuku stretches his arms out and lets out a little groan.

"Yeah, I know. I should. But I feel like we still have so much to talk about. I haven't told you about All Might, and we haven't really talked about where to go from here…"

Eijiro sits up on the bed and stretches his arms over his head, and offers a hand to Izuku to help him up.

"I know, but we will. Let's just take things slow for now, okay?"

Izuku moves with Eijiro to the edge of the bed and gets up to start gathering his things.

"Okay."

While Izuku decides to call a cab instead of taking the train, Eijiro takes out his own phone and composes a text.

Eijiro: Hey, you still awake?

Shinso: Yeah, always. What's up? Isn't Midoriya still with you?

"A car should be here in about five minutes," Izuku says, pulling Eijiro's attention away from his phone. "Come wait with me in the lobby?"

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Eijiro nods and takes hold of Izuku's hand. They walk towards the door and down to the lobby, and Izuku's car doesn't take too long to arrive. As soon as it does, Eijiro kisses Izuku hard, like he's never going to get the chance to do so again.

"Text me when you're home, okay?"

Izuku nods and smiles before stepping inside the car. Moments after he closes his door, the vehicle takes off. Eijiro watches it drive away until it turns the corner and is out of sight. Once back inside, Eijiro takes out his phone and replies to the text from Hitoshi.

Eijiro: He just left. Can I come over?

Shinso: Yeah. I'll unlock my door.

Eijiro makes his way back upstairs, not even bothering to stop at his own place. His feet take him straight to Hitoshi's door. As soon as he knocks and Hitoshi answers, it's like all his emotions come flooding back.

"H-hey, Shinso…" Eijiro sniffles. "Can I come in?"

Hitoshi's eyes furrow as Eijiro's walls completely combust.

"I...told Izuku that I loved him today…"

"Oh?" Hitoshi says after Eijiro walks in and he shuts the door.

"Yeah." Eijiro sniffles. "And I don't think he loves me back. He… He didn't say 'I love you' back, and we, we almost broke up. Can I, I mean can we, I, I don't w-want to..." While Eijiro's talking, he allows Hitoshi to lead him over to his kitchen table to sit down, and as he's trying to get out his last few words, a mug is placed down before him.

"Drink this, and yes. You can stay here as long as you want."

Eijiro brings the hot beverage to his lips and takes a sip. Chamomile.

"Thanks… I just don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?" Hitoshi says after taking a drink from his own mug.

"He doesn't love me, Shinso." he says, staring down at his drink. "He's in love with Katsuki. But I can't let him go. I just can't." A box of tissues is lightly pushed towards him, prompting Eijiro to grab one so he can blow his nose.

"Do you think I'm crazy? I keep giving him chance after chance to show me that he isn't still in love with Katsuki, but I don't think he'll ever move on. I'm such a fool."

Hitoshi gets up from his chair and places a hand on Eijiro's shoulder to comfort him and eventually takes a seat next to him as Eijiro continues recounting what happened.

After what feels like hours later, Eijiro has poured his heart out, and Hitoshi helps him come up with a plan to test their relationship.

"You sure spending less time with him and kinda playing 'hard to get' will work?" Eijiro asks.

"It should. If he really likes you he will be begging to spend time with you, and things will be back to normal in no time."

"And if not?" Eijiro responds.

"Then you need to let him go. No more second chances."

Eijiro nods in agreement.

"No more second chances."


End file.
